Mystery Dungeon EOS:  Through the Never
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: Layne, a human is transported to a world not known to man, filled with creatures who call themselves pokémon.  Layne is sent to help reverse a curse of darkness on the land, but he can only wonder what he can do to save a world he knows nothing about...
1. PART I: Layne and Palkia

Before you start this, I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed this story in the past. I ended up deleting the original and re-writing some elements in this as I've been exploring the game again. For those who are just starting this, this is a fan-novelization of how Explorers of Sky takes place, adding elements not in the game. I hope you enjoy it, as I keep thinking about how it will change, and how I might even extend it once I finish this work. Explorers of Sky is Nintendo's property, and I highly recommend you play the actual game. One last note I will say is the note that this is only BASED off the game, and won't be a word for word work of it. There are going to be certain elements added I have mentioned, but there are going to be certain elements left out completely. I'll talk more about these later, perhaps.

Anyway without further ado, here's my re-write in progress of Through the Never. Please give me any feedback, as this has been in my planning mind for a long time now. I reply to some feedback! Just a note, I reply to feedback via Personal Message. So check your inbox!

* * *

><p>PART I:<br>Entering Darkness

_"A long time ago, I never knew myself  
>Then the memory of shame birthed its gift<br>No more, the small one, the weak one, the frightened one  
>Running from beatings, deflating, I'm becoming more..."<br>-Pantera in "Becoming"_

* * *

><p>A trash can fell to the ground in a violent crash. Its contents spilled on the pavement, and the can had a nasty dent in its side. It didn't seem like enough to Layne. He kicked it again, and again and again, all while he yelled in fury and frustration. Life in the streets of downtown Seattle was harsh. Especially when your parents were drug abusing alcoholics who had no care or love for their only son, and had finally kicked that son out of their house. Layne could barely hold on to his jobs, and he could barely keep himself fed, alive, and warm. His clothes were getting torn and he didn't have any heavy clothing for the approaching winter. The weather was already growing colder faster by each passing night.<p>

Layne, age 20, was your young adult male. One would look at him and say he was normal. If it weren't for the fact he was homeless, had lost three jobs this month, and slept on the streets. He used to dream that this kind of life would be so much better than that of his life with his parents. Now he wasn't sure which was worse anymore.

He walked through the backstreets. Layne had seen his fair share of homeless just like him. People who had lost their faith in ever sleeping on a comfy bed again, and used their money to buy cheap alcohol and cigarettes. Layne stopped by a group who were having a small fire. They may not have been legal, but most police didn't seem to care. And most fire makers here knew how to keep it controlled, and weren't pyro maniacs who just threw in whatever the hell would burn. Layne warmed his hands. He wouldn't stay long. He never hung around in these groups. Their activities sometimes creeped him out. Some men and women would engage in sexual activity without the walls of privacy and some would just plain creep Layne out. He answered a few questions, and even shared a drink with a man.

"How long you been in the streets, kid?" he asked.

Layne sipped the cheap alcohol, and forced it down, despite it's strong horrid taste. "About two or three weeks now."

"Don't you got parents or school or something?" he asked slurring his words. He was obviously drunk, but his small talk didn't bother Layne.

"Had them. Parents are probably gonna die any day now."

"I'm not gonna stay no this street forever." the man said, taking a long swig of his drink. "Once I get enough money, I'll start my own business. You all can be my fellow employees."

_If you can manage to keep your money, and keep yourself from buying more bad alcohol._ Layne thought to himself, managing a small smile. He took another drink. "Good luck with that."

"What about you? Don't you have any plans?"

Layne shook his head, taking another drink. "As far as I'm concerned, I am a guy who's living in the wrong time, wrong place, maybe even the wrong world."

The man took a long swig. "I knew someone like you. I'll just say it helps to have goals in life. Something to look forward to achieving. You need to be strong and believe you'll achieve what you're going to achieve. Sure I may not be much now, but like I said, someday Seattle will look at me and say, what a man." The man gave a small chuckle, and drank some more. "If you don't feel right here, perhaps you should look for where you do belong."

Layne shrugged. He took one more sip of the alcohol and then gave the drink to the man. "Thanks, you can have the rest."

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"It's gonna get cold soon. I gotta find some warm place to stay. A comfortable place."

Layne left the group to themselves. He sighed. His hoody was already losing it's warmth in the dropping temperature. He made his way out of the backstreets and onto the beach. Layne began to shiver as he walked along the beach. The temperature here was starting to drop. Layne was reflecting on his life a lot now a days. He was starting to doubt he'd survive the rest of the year. How could he combat nature in his form? He walked onto a dock and sat down. His legs hung over the water. The city's lights reflected off the water. Layne hugged himself to keep all the warmth he could. He was beginning to wonder if his life had any meaning whatsoever. He couldn't keep a job, his life out here was miserable, and it was miserable with his parents.

Why was he put here? Why?

A few tears rolled down his face into the water below. It was strange. Layne could have sworn the water below him was swiveling. Almost like a whirlpool. But it wasn't a whirlpool. Layne blinked, and wiped his eyes. The whirlpool was light purple or pink in color. What the hell was this? Layne didn't like it. He tried backing up, but as he did, he felt his gravity increase towards the hole. Either that or he was being pulled in. Whatever, Layne held on to a dock post for dear life. He didn't know what this was, but he was not happy with it.

He lost his grip. Layne fell into the hole. The water. The maelstrom. Only it wasn't water. He didn't feel wet, and he could still breath. In fact, he was floating in some haven he didn't recognize. Or at least that's all he guessed it was. A voice entered his mind.

_"It's good to finally meet you, Layne."_ the voice said.

Layne, who was floating in this space, whatever it was, was utterly confused. He had no clue what to say. But finally he managed to speak his mind. "Where am I? Is this Heaven?"

The voice seemed somewhat confused. _"I do not know what Heaven would look like. If I did, I'd hope for a much better home than what you see."_

Layne blinked. Was this place a home to someone? It was so endless. So...very vague. Layne was wondering who on earth could even live here. "Who...who are you? I don't see you."

A dark purple mist began to form in front of Layne. It began taking the form of some creature Layne had never seen before. However upon formation, Layne stared in awe. The creature had some sort of divine presence to it. It stood at about four meters in height, and resembled an anime creator's power dinosaur. Layne blinked. The creature spoke. _"Forgive me for my rudeness of not introducing myself. Where I come from, I am known as Palkia, manipulator of space."_

Layne held up his hands. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. Is this some joke? I get this stuff from fiction."

_"If it were a joke, I would be laughing." _Palkia said. Layne wasn't sure if Palkia was just plain dumb in that statement or just too dense to understand it, but whatever. Layne spoke up again, "None of this explains why you just grabbed me from the dock." he said crossing his arms.

_"Forgive me, Layne. But it was the only way to contact you."_

"That's another thing, how is it you know my name?"

_"I've been watching you for the past couple of days. I must say, you humans live a rather harsh way of life on this world."_ Palkia said. Layne couldn't disagree there. Every science fiction work Layne knew about had some sort of alien come to Earth and witness the horror of man's wars and lifestyle. What could we do about it? Nothing.

Palkia continued. _"Though I must say, I do envy your world somewhat. There is a reason I am here. The world, which I come from, is under a horrible curse, and I have been seeking help from distant worlds, yours is one of those worlds."_

"Any luck?" Layne asked.

_"I've seen a fair share amount of many beings of power and greatness. Each world I've seen is beautiful."_

Layne held the time out sign. "Time out. What exactly is wrong with your world? I'm not sure I'm really buying this whole, thing, but I can't say I'm not wowed by this experience right now."

_"In the world in which I come from, time has ceased to be." _Palkia said.

"Time? That's not possible. Time will forever be in motion. It's just a sad fact of life-"

Palkia interrupted. _"You misunderstand. Time as you know it may still go on, but the nature of my world does not go on. The day never comes, the wind never blows, the color of the landscape has been absent for years now, and there's very little that can be done."_

"Okay..." Layne said, still growing evermore confused.

Palkia continued. _"To make it worse, there is one, who lives in this world with me, who has become mad because of time's paralysis. He is called Dialga, and he does nothing to reverse the change. Dialga in fact, seems pleased with it as it is. Dialga and I never did get along as friends, but I am not strong enough to take him, because Dialga's gained power in this paralysis of time, and our only hope lies within smaller beings, such as yourself."_

Layne tensed. "Why are you talking to me about this? And why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like the answer?"

Palkia spoke. _"Layne, as I said, I have seen many beings of greatness, but they all lacked one thing. A heart to help those in need. Layne, you have one of those, though it has been hidden in you for a long time. And I came here to your world, to ask you to help our world."_

Layne snapped his fingers. "I knew it! Layne is the chosen one!" he said out loud. He shook his head. "I can't do that. I know nothing of your world, and I barely know anything of mine. I'm not a hero. Look at me. I'm not the guy who leads his people to victory against the forces of nature or evil, or whatever. I'm the unlucky guy who, if he doesn't starve to death this winter, will likely freeze in below zero temperatures this winter. I think you need to continue searching."

Palkia spoke. _"You're the most curious being. I too had doubts, but I keep coming back to you, thinking you have to be the one. It wasn't very long ago you were talking with another human about how you felt like you didn't belong here."_ Layne opened his mouth, "Oh don't give me that 'you said this' BS. I don't know what my purpose is, but I was put here in life for a reason. I'd very much like to live my fullest before throwing in the towel."

Palkia spoke, _'"Why wouldn't you seek that purpose in other worlds? You just told me you expected to die in the coming winter. I'm offering a second chance at life. Your actions could not only determine the future of my world, but perhaps, even yours."_

"Okay. But why me? There are over 6 billion people on this world. I'm very sure there is someone else like me. Someone who would know better."

_"There is no answer for that, Layne. But I can see into you right now, and I can tell you know I speak truth. I am here not only to ask for your help, but to offer you another life. I may not get along with Dialga, but I look to him like a brother. And I cannot stand to see him in this phase. If you found one who could change your family to such a way, wouldn't you be asking them, as I am you right now?"_

Layne didn't know if Palkia knew about his family, but Layne bowed his head and shut his eyes. Palkia was right. "I just don't see what I can do."

_"We never do, Layne."_ Palkia said. _"But even if you never see a difference made, others may, and knowing that, is enough to make some very satisfied."_

Layne sighed. "I will go. I will go to this world. I don't like admitting it, but you're bringing up my own points, and it's the truth. I can't stand life here. And if life on your world is as horrible as you say, and if I can do something to make it better, perhaps things will start to look up..."

Palkia's eyes glimmered. _"I thank you, Layne. When I transport you to my world, I cannot help you. Dialga's power is too great, and he would detect me. I hope you forgive me. To show my thanks to your acceptance, I bestow upon you, two gifts. The first, is the gift to understand the language of the inhabitants of my world. There are no humans where I come from, and your purpose will be harder if you cannot understand the inhabitants. The second is a gift known as the Dimensional Scream."_

"Dimensional Scream? What exactly is that?"

_"Unfortunately, that is something you yourself will need to find out. For revealing this gift could be useful, but just as dangerous." _

Layne crossed his arms. _That's just fine and dandy. He gives me something I don't know what it does, or how it even works. For all I know, he's given me some kind of way to fly, and I got no way of figuring out how to control it._

Palkia continued._ "Be wary, Layne. In the world as you know it, this gift is heavily restricted, and will not work unless in specific areas, areas of which I do not know of. Take heart, Layne, for as I transport you, know you will find friends...I promise."_

Layne sighed, and felt his body get lighter, or dematerialize. He closed his eyes. He just prayed he made the right decision.


	2. Alliance with Grovyle and Celebi

Layne opened his eyes. The world as Palkia had described, was indeed strange. Darkness filled the land, and the land itself seemed dead. Layne was standing next to a river. Or at least it would be called a river, had the water been moving. Layne reached his hand into the water. Upon contact, the water separated yes, but when he extracted his hand, the hole where he put his hand, still remained. It looked like Palkia wasn't kidding when he said Time had indeed stopped.

"This is trippy." Layne muttered to himself.

That's when three creatures appeared. They were shorter than Layne, but still looked deadly. Their slim purple bodies looked agile, and their claws looked sharp. And those eyes. They each had what looked like diamond eyes. One spoke. "Heh heh heh! You ever seen something like him before?"

"No!" another one said. "What do you think he is?"

Layne crossed his arms. "I could ask you three the same thing." he said annoyed. "I don't need any trouble."

"Who said anything about trouble?" One of the creatures asked, before breaking into a crazy sort of laughter.

Layne spat. "You're giving it to me. Do you need something?"

"I don't like his attitude." one of them said.

"Neither do I." the second one stated.

"So let's teach him how to have a better one!" the third said.

Layne backed up frowning, and feeling a thick branch behind him, grabbed it, but kept it behind his back. He wasn't much of a fighter, but life on the streets gave him some pretty decent lessons in self defense, and if these three creatures were planning to attack him, he wouldn't go down easily. Layne said once again, "Now now, I don't need or want any trouble."

One approached, his claws began to shroud in shadow. "You've already got it, buddy."

With that, the creature jumped at Layne with a shrill of battle. As the creature flew at Layne, Layne, whipped out the dead branch, and swung it hard against the creature's head. The creature hit the ground hard, rubbing his head. Layne held the branch, firmly. "I told you, I don't want trouble!" he said, backing away.

The three creatures looked at each other and smiled. "Try us all at once."

Layne knew when enough was enough. He turned and ran. The creatures however, were rather fast. Their creepy laughter reached his ears as they gained on him. One jumped and his claw dug into Layne's back. Layne, feeling the claw fell to the ground and skidded across the ground, before slamming into a large rock. Layne grimaced in pain, but slowly got up. The three creature's claws all were shadowed and pulsing with a dim purple light. Layne held onto the branch, his eyes locked on them. He was beginning to wonder why Palkia had bothered sending him. Layne was probably about to go meet his maker. And the creatures in front of him knew it.

One of the creatures laughed again. "You were way too easy." he said. "Probably nothing to worry about whatsoever."

Layne popped his neck. "So what are you waiting for? Finish it." Layne said.

"With pleasure," they said. Their claws pulsed again. But before they could deliver the finishing blow, another creature flew over Layne, with a glowing bladed arm, and struck one of the creatures, with blinding speed. The creatures lost their ground and focus. One of them hollered "It's Grovyle!"

Layne watched in awe, as one by one the creature easily defeated the other three creatures. Two of them went running, but one was caught by the newcomer.

The creature shook in fright, while the other spoke to it.

The newcomer asked in a sharp tone, "What are you all doing out here?"

The creature shook, "N-n-nothing serious, Grovyle! We were just on routine patrol...uh...you're not being...bad are you?

The newcomer growled and threw the attacker to the ground. "Get out of here. Go tell your master he needs better warriors."

With that the third of Layne's attackers fled. Layne, fell back into a sitting position against the boulder. His back was alive with pain, and he had several newly forming bruises, and cuts. The newcomer turned to Layne. Layne managed to look into his face and offer somewhat of a small smile.

"Thanks for that, I owe you." Layne said.

The newcomer, simply looked at Layne in strange thought. His body was green like a plant, and even his arms had leaves growing from them. Layne was again bewildered about the strange life on this world, but figured he'd get used to it. Finally the newcomer spoke. "I've never seen someone like you before. Are you perhaps, from a different place?"

Layne grabbed his branch and managed to stand. "Yeah, you can say that. It's a rather long story. And I don't know much about this place."

"You've come to a cursed world, here the day never comes, and the-"

"I did get that bit of information. And to be perfectly honest, I've been sent here to help out somehow, as hard as that may be to believe." Layne said with a bit of or irony in his last performance with the attackers.

The newcomer sighed. "You'd need to be a bit more careful then," he said, eyes closed. "Those are agents, known as Sabeleye, to a pokémon called Dusknoir, a very powerful agent among Dialga."

"Uh, Pokémon, am I saying that right?" Layne asked.

"We call ourselves that, here. You don't look like any pokémon I've ever heard of before, however."

"That's because I'm not a pokémon at all. I'm a person. A human. But I guess you've never heard of us."

"Actually, we've heard many rumors of being like yourselves. I never thought I'd meet one."

"Well," Layne said, taking a limping step towards his rescuer, "I'm not much of one. There are plenty of humans who have changed the way we live, and I was just a guy living in the streets. None the less, I owe you a great deal, for what you just did with those...Sabelee-eye things?"

"Don't think anything of it. My name is Grovyle, I am trying to undo what has happened to our world."

Layne extended a hand, while keeping himself balanced on the branch. His legs were cut and the attack had left his left leg, numb. "Layne." he said to his hew acquaintance. Grovyle did not embrace the hand as Layne expected, instead looking at it, as if in woodier of what Layne was doing. Layne, noticing this, put the hand back at his side.

"Well, Layne," Grovyle said, one of my many hideouts is close by, you may stay the night there. To be honest, I don't know how to take your story. Why would you be sent here, if you doubt yourself so much?"

Layne didn't know how to answer that question. But after giving it some thought, he gave the answer, "I hope to find that out myself, by any means necessary."

Grovyle gazed at him, then nodded. "The hideout is in this direction. It's a small cave in the forest. Try to keep up, agents of Dialga or simply enraged pokémon could be anywhere."

"Well," Layne said taking a few limp steps, "I'll do my best."

With that they started walking fast with a purpose. Layne indeed struggled to keep up, but managed to follow.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the cave, Layne sat. The temperature was dropping. The darkness was endless, and he could barely make out trees and the entrance itself. "How are you used to this?" Layne asked as he exited the cave looking for twigs, and other flammable objects.<p>

"None of us are used to this." Grovyle said leaning against the cavern wall. "I just see well in the dark."

"I guess you would," Layne said feeling around for more flammable objects.

Grovyle finally saw what Layne was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm sure you…pokermans or whatever it is you called yourselves again are used to this cold, however, humans still have need for clothing to heat themselves, and my clothing just isn't that protective anymore. I'm going to build a fire."

"Don't stress yourself, the only _pokémon_ capable of even producing a fire in this time would be…well fire types. There aren't any around this area, and we can't produce it any other way. We've tried friction of sticks, but the time paralysis prevents it."

"Well, when you live in the streets, you learn quick to survive. Even if you have to break a few rules."

"What do you mean?"

"You ever hear of flint, my friend?"

Grovyle stared at Layne, and shook his head. "I can't say I have."

Layne brought the wood into the cave, it wasn't much but it would be enough for now. "Well, even if time is stopped, it's worth a try. You see, if you're homeless in my world, it's survival of the fittest. I've had to steal from stores just to stay alive."

Grovyle stood up, "So you're a criminal!"

Layne held his hands up in defense, "Hey I'm not proud of it either, but if you lived in my world you'd probably do the same thing."

From what I've heard of you humans, you're beings of great wisdom, and hope. You don't make these beliefs that believable."

Layne began digging a small pit and looked at Grovyle. "If you knew half of the things about humans, your beliefs of us would be changed dramatically."

Grovyle sat back down. "Tell me."

Layne began to arrange the wood in the pit. "Yes, there are humans who's hands I am not worthy to shake-"

"Shaking hands?"

"It was a gesture I tried to use with you earlier. A gesture of greeting, or of pleasure to meet with someone. I guess, you're not that familiar with it here."

Grovyle said nothing, Layne continued. "Anyway there are those who I would have loved to meet, but as far as their greatness is concerned, I am but dust to them. The rest of humans are a danger to themselves and everything else on Earth, where I come from. Humans, are the most territorial of beings, a race dedicated to years of sin, dishonesty, and war. The sad thing is, we know it, and no matter how hard we try to learn from our mistakes, we always fall and go back to all the horrible things we do."

"By war, do you mean what we are at right now?"

"Well, what's going on here?"

"Well, myself, and a group of pokemon, have been conflicting with Dialga and his agents for years now. Constant battles, and-"

"No no, that's nothing to what humanity has seen. I'm talking huge masses of humans, battling against one another. Humans die. These can last years as well."

Grovyle listened intently, eyes closed. "What's worse is that we keep inventing worser ways to just kill ourselves. Did you know, that we have made several varieties of devices, that with a simple drop from the sky, or a touch of a button, you can destroy miles upon miles of life and land with fires as hot as the sun?"

"What?" Grovyle asked. "How could you humans be so savage?"

Layne shrugged as he put some dried grass in the pit. "The truth hurts. We humans are lucky we only used it twice in war. Yet we keep making them. We're smart enough not to use them for fear of world destruction, yet if one fool is to use one, each country will start using them as soon as possible. And it's only minutes, Grovyle. Minutes until the destruction comes. And there's slim to no chance of survival."

"Why wouldn't you be back home, trying to save your own world from such destruction."

"Why do you think I'm here? Earth is already dead to me. It goes beyond war. Humans can be abusive, raging, maniacs who care about nothing, but themselves. My parents were like that."

Layne didn't realize he was clenching a stick, hard in his hand, until a thorn pierced his hand. Layne sighed and put the stick in the fire pit. "I was offered a new life here, and anything seems better than going back to Earth."

"I can understand your feelings," Grovyle said. "But how did you even come here?"

"Well-" before Layne could answer that, the cave laminated with a bright light for a few seconds. Layne shielded his eyes, for the light was rather bright. But upon fading, Layne saw a smaller pokémon floating. This was was pink in color, and somewhat looked like some fairy you'd see in a fairy tale. Grovyle looked hopeful and pleased at it's sight, "Any luck, Celebi?"

The pink pokémon shook her head. "No," she said.

Grovyle looked down, and sighed. "We've been looking for the locations of these things for three years, Celebi, we have no lead. Some of the places we've looked probably did hold them at one point. How would we know?"

Celebi giggled. "So stubborn. Grovyle, we can't lose faith. We have to keep looking."

"If you say so, Celebi." Grovyle said, not looking at all reassured. "Just wish we had the support of the Union in our actions."

"Patience, Grovyle." It was then that the new pokémon noticed Layne. "Who's this pokémon?" she asked, hovering over to Layne for a closer examination. Layne chuckled embarrassingly as she hovered closer, but managed to say, "I'm- I'm not a pokémon."

Grovyle then said, "He claims to be a human, though from what he's told me he doesn't sound at all like the humans we've heard about."

Layne didn't know if Grovyle believed him or not anymore, but didn't press the issue. The pink pokémon hovered even closer. "Don't mind Grovyle. He can be somewhat stubborn sometimes. But if you really are a human, how'd you get here?" she asked in a giggling voice.

"Well, I was about to actually talk about that." Layne said. "But before I go into that, let's see if all this flint I have was worth the trouble of making this pit."

He took out his flint, and a pocket knife that had gone dull, but still worked to an extent. He began shaving some of the flammable bits into his pit, when he knew he had enough, a few sharp brushes with his tools, made sparks, and fire began to ignite. Layne, sighed in relief and began to feed the small flames. Grovyle was speechless, and Celebi was somewhat joyful. "Look, Grovyle! He made fire!"

"I don't believe it…" Grovyle said.

Layne looked up as the flame grew into a desirable size. "Well, it's not that big a deal, just a few crumbs of flint and it'll ignite."

"I will say, Layne," Grovyle said, "You are a man of small surprises."

Layne chuckled at that, "Please. I'm just a guy who wants to stay warm tonight."

Grovyle finally looked at the pink pokémon. "This is Layne. He was attacked by Sableye earlier. How are your wounds, Layne?"

Travis looked at Grovyle with a small smile. "It'll hurt in the morning, but other than that, I'll be fine."

Grovyle nodded. "This is Celebi, my partner."

Layne nodded at Celebi. "A pleasure."

Grovyle looked at Layne. "Anyway, you're were going to talk about how you came here."

"Right." Layne said, rubbing his head, trying to remember exactly how it all came to be.

"I was sent here, as I said, to try and help this world's time crisis thing. This thing, this pokémon, I guess, called itself Palkia-"

"Palkia?" Grovyle said, "You met Palkia?"

"I guess. He told me about the world and one thing led to another I guess. We had a heated debate and stuff about why I should go, but in the long run I agreed to come. Honestly however, I got no idea how I can at all help out this situation. Palkia said he gave me gifts, and..." Layne trailed off.

Celebi floated over to him, "Well? And what? Keep going."

Layne followed her, still somewhat creeped out by how she floated around him, "Well, I mean I got no idea how to use them or how they even work whatsoever."

Celebi giggled, "You're stubborn, too. I like you!"

Layne was a little creeped by this, but, said, "Uhhhh thanks."

"Celebi can lift anyone's spirits, no matter how down things seem." Grovyle said watching Celebi and Layne. "What did Palkia exactly, 'give' you?"

Layne rubbed his hands against the warmth of the fire. "Well, one gift was simply to understand what you all would say. I mean I guess, things would be difficult, if I didn't understand what you all would say."

Grovyle nodded, arms crossed. "Makes sense."

"And the second was this thing he called the Dimensional Scream which I have-"

At the words, 'Dimensional Scream,' Grovyle's eyes widened. "Say that again."

Layne was confused. "Say what again?"

"The second gift. What is it called?"

Layne shrugged. "Palkia called it the Dimensional Scream. But I-"

Grovyle looked to Celebi in shock. Celebi let forth a shout of joy. "Grovyle, I told you not to lose hope!"

Grovyle looked back to Layne, who sat looking at them in absolute shock. "Guys settle, down, I mean I got no idea how it even works or what it even does, and you're looking at me like I just came from the sky in a chariot of fire to lead you to victory."

"What you have, can very much be of help to us. The Dimensional Scream," Grovyle said, "Is an ability to see past or future events with simple contact of almost anything."

"Past and future?" Layne said, feeling very uncomfortable. "I don't know if I like this. The future is unseen for a reason."

Grovyle then said, "Yet knowing how some things could happen could be of huge benefit to us."

"Point taken," Layne said, "But even so, Palkia said something about restrictions. The Dimensional Scream only works in specific areas, areas he didn't mention or even hint at."

"The Dimensional Scream only works in areas related to where the Time Gears are kept." Grovyle said.

"Time Gears? What are those, some mythical artifacts, or something?"

Grovyle nodded. "Yes. At one point in time, they helped maintain the world's balance of time. However, at one point, time started to become abnormal. The Time Gears vanished, after a place called Temporal Tower collapsed. We've learned that if the Time Gears were placed in Temporal Tower, before the collapse, the abnormalities in time would be repaired, thus preventing the world's paralysis from ever happening."

Layne gave a small chuckle. "Kinda risky, isn't it? I mean doing something like that. Change the past, you kill off one future, and risk destroying yourself."

Grovyle nodded, "It is extremely risky. But if it means making a better future..."

Layne listened to Grovyle. "Well? Better future, means what to you?"

"I don't think you'd understand." Grovyle said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. But he opened them looking at Layne. "But perhaps you can help us after all. That ability you have could help us in big ways. Simply knowing the general area of the time gears would greatly aid us."

Layne said nothing but stared into the fire he had made, which had gotten smaller. Grovyle continued to look at Layne. "Layne, I am going to ask you this once. I understand you are new here, and don't know what to trust or what to really do. But I would very much like you to help us in search of the Time Gears."

Layne looked up. He threw on some dry grass and more twigs. "I guess that question was coming sooner or later, and to tell you the truth, I don't have anywhere else to go. I will do what I can."

Celebi smiled and floated over to Layne, once again making him wary of her movements. "Welcome to the team!" she said happily.

Layne chuckled, "Uhhh glad to be on board, I guess."

Grovyle closed his eyes and looked down. "We'll resume our search tomorrow. We should get some sleep. We wake up in 8 hours."

Celebi nodded and floated up on a rock and fell asleep. Layne did not fall asleep however. He watched as the others did. he continued to stir his dying fire around, and then went outside the cave.

* * *

><p>Dusknoir stood overlooking the land. The numerous rebellions he had put down in the past had grown. Very few opposed Dialga now. But a couple pokémon did dare oppose them, and they were giving Dusknoir plenty of trouble. Grovyle and Celebi. But there was something else that tugged at his mind. Dialga had raged earlier, about something. Dusknoir had seen Dialga rage before, but not like that in some time. Dialga's speech to Dialga was stuttered and all he got were the words, "PALKIA...TRANSPORT...INTRUDER." Dusknoir didn't know what Palkia was up to, but Palkia himself was no match to his master. So it didn't worry him that much that something involving Palkia was happening. As he pondered this, one of his Sabeleye came running up. He looked battered.<p>

"Master Dusknoir!"

Dusknoir crossed his arms, in disappointment. "You look like you've had a rough time. What happened?"

"Our group was attacked and defeated by Grovyle."

Dusknoir sighed. Can I ever count on you guys to take him down?" He sighed. He was just thankful Grovyle didn't have any leads on preventing the Time Paralysis. He had no lead to the location of the Time Gears.

"That's not all!" his Sabeleye said. "There's something here! A being, that is not from around here! We attacked and nearly took it down to bring it in for questioning, but it resisted, and Grovyle came in at that time."

Dusknoir looked at the Sabeleye. "Being? What pokémon did it look like?"

Sabeleye shook his head fast. "It didn't look like any pokémon I've ever seen before, in fact it looked completely alien!"

"Alien?" Dusknoir asked. The words repeated in his head. "PALKIA...TRANSPORT...INTRUDER..."

So that was what Dialga had meant. "So Palkia's transported a being from another world to ours. And that being has already met Grovyle..." he said to himself.

The Sabeleye looked at Dusknoir. "Orders?"

Dusknoir looked at Sabeleye. "I want to see this being for myself. We'll look for him tomorrow. Resume your patrol."

* * *

><p>Layne sat on a cliff, not too far away from the cliff. An ocean frozen in time lay below him. He was thinking about all that had happened today. All Palkia had said, all the events that had happened here, the new allies he now had in Celebi and Grovyle.<p>

Grovyle, who had secretly watched Layne leave the cave walked up behind him. "It's not safe out here during these hours, Layne."

Layne nearly lost his balance but managed not to lose his head, and looked at Grovyle. "Sorry." Grovyle said. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Don't worry about it." Layne said, as Grovyle walked over and sat with him. "I've just been thinking about how crazy this day has been and all."

Grovyle nodded and closed his eyes. Layne couldn't help but notice how Grovyle seemed to always do that. "The day for you would seem rather abnormal."

"Palkia said I'd find friends when I came here." Layne said looking out over the sea. "I don't know what to think of it now."

Grovyle looked at Layne. "Do you consider Celebi and I friends?"

Layne looked at Grovyle. "You saved my life, Grovyle. I don't know about here, but where I come from, if you do that you're a friend in anybody's book. And Celebi, she certainly has spirit and lots of hope. I don't wish to disappoint her by saying I wouldn't help."

Grovyle listened as Layne spoke this, then closed his eyes. "We should get back to the cave. Time for rest is getting lower. We're going to need all the energy we can muster."

Layne nodded, but said, "I'm gonna have to get used to it being so dang dark." He then looked at Grovyle, and asked, "Have you ever seen how beautiful an ocean can be?"

Grovyle shook his head. "All I'm familiar with in the ocean is darkness, and stillness."

Layne stood up. "I hope you get to see it someday. It's a sight that never ceases to calm me."

With that, he walked with Grovyle back to the cave. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.


	3. Dusknoir and the Dimensional Scream

Layne was awoken after a terrible sleep. When he'd finally managed to fall asleep, he had forgotten almost all that had happened. In fact, it was almost as if he had been thinking the whole thing itself was a dream. He was sleeping, in some cold place on the beach of Seattle again, having a weird dream because he had one too many sips of bad alcohol. However, when Grovyle shook him awake, and he saw the face of Grovyle, and the endless darkness, Layne grunted. He guessed he was thankful to be away from Earth, but if it meant as little sleep as he'd get, he'd have to get used to things quick.

He sat up slowly, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Grovyle. "What's up?" he asked groggily and slowly.

He had a fast reaction as Grovyle tossed an apple at him. "Breakfast. Sorry it's not much, but-"

Layne had already taken a bite. "Please. This, to me, is a meal."

Grovyle closed his eyes and ran out of the cave. Celebi floated next to Layne. "We think Sabeleye are onto us. We have to leave quickly."

Layne took another bite from the apple. "Where's he off to?"

Celebi watched Grovyle run off, "He's scouting the surrounding area. He has excellent strategy and excellent ways of stealth and escape."

"It would seem like it." Layne said, swallowing another chunk of the apple.

Layne finished the apple, then stared into space for the next few minutes, deep in thought. Grovyle returned. "They're on our tail. It would seem they are looking for you, Layne"

Layne looked up. "Me? Why would they look for me?"

"Perhaps they are aware of what happened last night." Grovyle said.

"So, what, I'm a target?" Layne asked.

Grovyle shrugged. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Perhaps their only reason of locating you is the fact that you are a stranger in this world. There are two things important however. The first and foremost thing, is that they don't have any knowledge of the Dimensional Scream. Do they?"

Layne shook his head. "When I came here and saw those quick little midget things, the Dimensional Scream was the last thing on my mind."

Grovyle looked relieved. "Good. And the second thing, is that hopefully they don't know we've sided as allies. They may know that I fought to defend you, but I gave no hint we would side to them."

"Then wouldn't it be best if we split up?" Layne asked with a small shrug.

Grovyle shook his head. "Out of the question. I mean no hurt or offense, Layne, but your skills of defense are not at all that good." Layne gave a small exhale of annoyance. But it was true. Layne barely knew how to fight. Grovyle continued. "Plus if they found you, their speed is faster. They could easily catch up to you, and take you to the stockade."

"Stockade?"

"Their fortress. I've been there once before. I'm lucky to be here. It was thanks to Celebi, I am here today."

Celebi blushed and giggled. "You did look kind of cute."

Layne canned his laughter only offering a small smile at that. Was Celebi, in love with Grovyle?

"Okay, so, these Time Gears," Layne said, getting up, "where do we start looking?"

Grovyle began. "We are close to an area we had high suspicion at one point held a Time Gear. A forest once known as Treeshroud Forest."

"Treeshroud Forest? Okay. Sounds simple enough."

"This one would be the more simple of the five."

Layne held up his hand. "Wait wait, how many time gears are there?"

"Five." Grovyle said.

"Five." Layne said in somewhat relief, yet somewhat annoyance. "And my guess is they're hidden separately, in areas, far from each other."

"You are correct."

"Dang." Layne said, scratching his head. "This is gonna be a long ride."

"Did you think it would be any easier?" Grovyle said in somewhat annoyance.

Layne held his hands up, "Chill out, Grovyle, I meant no offense whatsoever."

Celebi floated in between them. "We're wasting time, guys. Dusknoir and his Sabeleye are probably gaining some serious ground on us. We need to move!"

Grovyle stood his ground a few more seconds, before calming himself. "I'm sorry. Let's go."

Layne followed them out of the shallow cave and into the woods. It wouldn't be long before they'd enter this forest they were referring to.

* * *

><p>"Over here, Dusknoir! We found something!" a Sabeleye shouted to Dusknoir who was standing overlooking an ocean, frozen in time. He turned and glided over to the discovery, which lay in a shallow cave. A fire pit. Dusknoir sighed. "We've seen fire pits before. What's so special about this one?"<p>

One of the Sabeleye jittered in anxiety. "We've not seen one arranged in such a manner before!" Dusknoir took a closer look. That was true, but it wasn't that big. The Sabeleye continued, "Plus, look at the substance on the ground!"

Dusknoir leaned in close, careful not to disturb the dust on the cavern floor with his breath. Outside the pit were several small crumbs of silver scraps. He picket up a few, and smelled them, and even tasted them. "his substance is not of this world. I have never seen anything like it."

One of the Sabeleye jumped up in excitement. "What is it?"

Dusknoir let the silver crumbs fall to the ground. "I don't know, but it's obvious now, that a stranger really is here. And judging by the footprints that are outside this cave, Grovyle is with it."

"What are your orders now?" one of the Sabeleye asked.

Dusknoir crossed his arms. "We're going to find them. I wish to see this stranger for myself."

"Yes, sir!" and three Sabeleye ran off to scout ahead.

Dusknoir closed his one eye, and thought to himself, _This ordeal may be more than we think, and if that's the case, we may need to dispose of them quickly before things go out of hand._

* * *

><p>Layne, Grovyle and Celebi had been traveling through the woods for a good couple hours. They had been trying to activate Layne's Dimensional Scream, but with no luck. Grovyle looked like he was going to lose patience, and Layne was beginning to wonder if Grovyle doubted Layne had the ability. Was Layne doing something wrong?<p>

"We've gone pretty deep into the forest, huh." Layne said, beginning to doubt himself as well.

Celebi looked back at Layne and giggled. "Don't look so down, even if you don't get a vision, it could just because we are mistaken that this place ever held a Time Gear."

Grovyle looked at Celebi. "Most of the research we've done of the past pinpointed this location as one of the points."

"Even we can make mistakes, Grovyle." she said in return. Grovyle was losing faith fast, he realized. Layne couldn't read minds, but he could feel it. Layne leaned on a tree and sat down.

This caught Grovyle's attention. "This is not a time to rest!" he said rather sharp.

Layne frowned. "Okay, seriously," he said pushing himself up using the tree as a support, "I can understand this is a desperate time and all but I wish I could get a little bit more respect here, I mean...I mean..."

Layne trailed off. Grovyle returned, "If you want respect, you're gonna have to earn it and-"

Celebi cut him off. "Grovyle look at him!"

Layne was not in a responsive phase. He appeared dizzy. He got to his knees, rubbing his head. Upon looking up, Layne didn't see the world he now was in. Time was not stopped. In fact, he could almost feel the wind of the trees, and a babbling brook at his feet. Layne stood up, and walked around. In front of him, was a small shallow pond. And at the bottom of that pond, was something of extreme importance. It's light shone like the sun, and the aura it gave was something unlike what Layne had ever felt before.

"What is this?" Layne asked himself, and reached out to touch it. But before he could make contact, the world around him blurred. Layne turned, and saw a wave of darkness heading his way at a fast rate. Before he could react, Layne was swallowed in the darkness, trapped!

Layne sat up in a harsh move. "Breathing fast and even sweating. Behind him, Grovyle was at a kneel, and Celebi hovering close by.

Celebi hovered closer to the now fully awake and alarmed human. Layne barely took notice of her, until he began to slow down his breathing to a normal rate, and finally settle down. "Layne, what happened?" she asked in a worried voice.

Layne wiped his face. "I...I saw it."

"What?" Grovyle asked, crawling to Layne's side.

"I saw...it! The, the thing...It was in front of me." Layne said clearer.

"Where?" Grovyle asked. "Where did you see it?"

"In a small pond. Shallow, and small, but recognizable."

Grovyle looked at Celebi. "Wasn't there an area close by that used to have some ponds? Go see if there's a sign anywhere near them! Anything! An imprint, strange aura, inscriptions..."

Celebi smiled and giggled, "See? Things are looking up already, Grovyle!" and she was off.

Layne couldn't believe what had just happened. He had seen the past. The darkness. The Gear. Everything.

Grovyle stood and said, "Just relax, Layne. The Dimensional Scream may be quite the burden and new experience for the body now, but I've heard that those with it get used to it quite fast."

"I saw it all."

"What exactly did you see?"

Layne sat up. "The Time Gear was in a pond, I was close enough to touch it and feel it's strange aura. But I turned around, and saw Darkness envelop the land, and ...and..."

"And what?"

"Creatures freeze like statues. The wind disappears. All the color I've been used to, just disappears. The Sun is in the sky, but it's blacked out darker than night...It all happened so fast..."

"The past is hard to see. It's hard to see such beauty gone forever."

Layne looked to Grovyle. "But it won't be gone forever, if we're successful, here, will it?"

Grovyle closed his eyes and looked down. "Exactly. The world will not have to go through such a terrible thing."

A voice rang from nearby. "Simply astounding."

Grovyle's eyes opened immediately and he was standing in front of Layne. Layne stood up, "Grovyle, what the hell was that?"

The voice sounded again. "Oh you don't know who I am? Didn't Grovyle tell you of me yet? I am Dusknoir."

Layne turned to look at Grovyle. Grovyle's arms were beginning to glow a bright green. Grovyle shouted, "What do you want, Dusknoir?"

Dusknoir finally entered Layne's view, arms crossed. Layne already didn't trust him. He looked like some demented form of a ghost. He could also have had some form of genie in the way he hovered above ground, but Layne didn't like the sound, appearance, or the overall feel for him. Dusknoir spoke, "Simply astounding. The stranger is a human. A human with the Dimensional Scream. And you've already activated it. I never thought I'd lay my eyes to such a...creature...in this world. You should know, human, that you are traveling with a wanted criminal."

"Can your stories, Dusknoir!" Grovyle shouted back.

Layne put a hand on Grovyle's shoulder. "Easy man, save your energy, we might need it." Layne then addressed Dusknoir, "Criminal or not, I'd rather travel with him than take my chances alone."

Dusknoir chuckled, "You could always just come with us."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Layne said, crossing his arms.

"A bit rash, aren't you, human?" Dusknoir said. "Me and my Sabeleye are well aware of what you could plan to do. You are traveling with Grovyle and Celebi, both wanted for their attempts of trying to change the past."

Layne nodded, "Yeah and I can see why they would want it changed. I can barely stand this place, myself. Makes Earth almost look like a paradise." he said with sarcasm.

"Nevertheless, I cannot allow you to go with them. You are going with us, one way or another, human."

At that moment, Sabeleye, at least a dozen of them, began to surround them. Grovyle's arms began to glow. Layne on the other hand, relaxed and focused. Grovyle gave Layne a look and said in annoyance, "Well, that certainly got their attention. Was that part of the plan?"

Layne looked at Grovyle, and simply said, "There was a plan?"

"We're going to need to work on this whole situation. I don't want to have to fight your battles for you every time we get into trouble."

Layne spat on the ground, "Then worry about yourself."

"And what about you?" Grovyle asked. "Last time you were in this situation, you didn't last that long at all."

"Don't remind me," Layne said, "and don't worry about it."

It was then that the Sabeleye began their attack. Grovyle fought off one after another. Layne, with more difficulty, also managed to stay on his feet, mostly evading attacks, more than attacking back. Layne, managed to also catch glimpses of Grovyle in action. Grovyle's form of combat was beautiful. His leaf growths from both his arms acted almost like blades, which sliced at the attackers. Layne didn't see it before, but he saw determination in Grovyle's face. Determination of a warrior who wouldn't give up, he'd give it his all to see his goal accomplished.

Through the confusion, Layne felt a claw go into his leg. Layne, didn't cry in pain or shout, but simply punched the Sabeleye away. It was then as he put a knee to the ground, he found another dead branch, which he used to defend himself.

The Sabeleye then began to back off on their attack somewhat, but not enough to the point where Grovyle and Layne could catch a breath. The Sabeleye were still deadly fast, and sometimes caught Layne off guard. It wouldn't be much longer before he would be too tired to go on. Grovyle began to see this, and as he fought off more Sabeleye managed to say, "Layne, get out of here! We can't afford to lose you!"

Before Layne could respond, he saw Dusknoir. Dusknoir looked like he was charging some form of energy attack. Dusknoir had somewhat of a small smirk, and he was looking right at Grovyle. Layne, seeing what was going to happen, shouted, "Grovyle, behind you!" Dusknoir released his attacks just as Grovyle looked. He had no time to react. Layne however did. Layne, through pain in his body, ran and dove at Grovyle, pushing them both out of the way of the energy attack. The ball of dark energy blinded the battlefield, upon impact with the ground.

As Layne got up after the explosion with Grovyle, he said, "I'm not gonna just leave you to deal with these creeps."

Grovyle looked at him, as if deep in thought, but got up as well and they stood back to back as the Sabeleye surrounded them once more. Layne then said, "Okay, do you have any ideas? We can't keep up with this much longer."

Grovyle blinked and simply said, "Hold on just a little longer, Layne. Just a little longer."

"Until what?" Layne asked.

Dusknoir nodded and the Sabeleye once again advanced. Layne braced himself.

It was then that Celebi teleported in. Noticing the trouble, she said, "Sorry to keep you two waiting."

Dusknoir, seeing her, called out "Hurry, get them, before they-"

Celebi teleported Grovyle, herself, and Layne out of the mess. Dusknoir sighed, but he crossed his arms. He was not at a full defeat. There was indeed a stranger here...a human none the less, and what was more, this human played a very big role in Grovyle's little resistance. Which meant, the human had to be taken care of. "Regroup fast. We must rid ourselves of this human, before they find the locations."

"Locations?" a Sabeleye asked.

"They've discovered the location of one of the five Time Gears. If they discover the location of the rest of them, it can make things for us, much more difficult."

* * *

><p>Layne felt the ground beneath him again. "Whoa. I've never teleported before."<p>

Celebi giggled. "You'll get used to it. We may need to teleport to further places away from Dusknoir."

"Where are we now?" Layne asked.

Grovyle stood up and looked around. "Outside Treeshroud Forest. Dusknoir and his Sabeleye are deeper in the forest. We have a head start to the next location. Celebi, did you find the location Layne saw?"

Celebi lit up, "There indeed was an area with a small inscription. I couldn't read it all but it sounded somewhat like 'what lies here, helps keep the flow of time balanced' or something like that."

"That's amazing! We've found a location, after all this time..." Grovyle said in low joy.

Layne gave a small smile, "I guess, but how awesome can a location be?"

Grovyle gave Layne a look and said, "Soon, you will understand better. We need to keep moving. We'll need to keep ahead of Dusknoir and his Sabeleye."

Layne stood up with some difficulty. "Dang, those Sabeleye pack a punch, don't they?"

"Are you badly hurt?" Grovyle asked coming over, and helping Layne keep balance.

"My leg's gone numb again." Layne said, trying to take a few steps. "I gotta get better at defending myself."

Celebi smiled. "I can help you!"

"At what, defending myself?" Layne asked.

"No, I can heal you," Celebi said. Her eyes then began to glow. A rainbow-like aura pulsed from Celebi, with a toning of a bell, or so it sounded. Layne, wasn't so sure what it was, but before he could ask, the pain in his leg was gone, and the feeling returned. Layne lifted his leg in amazement.

"Amazing..." he said in astonishment.

Grovyle, who was also stretching his injured arms looked at him. "Celebi's Heal Bell can work it's miracles."

"Heal Bell?" Layne asked.

Celebi giggled. "Yup! Feels pretty good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Layne said, still pretty amazed at the powers the inhabitants of this world could possess.

Grovyle spoke up. "If it's defense you wish to learn, I can teach you what little I know. Perhaps you can add it to what you already know of fighting and defending yourself, Layne."

"I'd appreciate it very much, Grovyle." Layne said with a nod. "It would help, especially since I can't summon no weird powers with this body of mine," he said with a small chuckle. He then had to ask, "How do you use those powers? I mean, how do you trigger them?"

Grovyle looked at him, and shrugged. "I've just had them since I was born. However when using them, you have to focus. I mean you focus on the move you use, and when it triggers, you feel it, and it does what you tell it to do."

"So it's like he force..." Layne muttered to himself.

Celebi spoke then, "We should hurry. There's rumor that one of the Time Gears was kept in Limestone Cavern! We should head there!"

Grovyle nodded. That would be a good guess as to where one would be kept. We've alrady discovered one location. Let's go."

Layne nodded. "I'm glad I am being some help after all." Layne began to follow Celebi.

It was then however, Grovyle said, "And Layne, thanks."

Layne stopped and turned back to Grovyle. "Thanks for what?"

"Back there," Grovyle said, "Dusknoir almost had me."

Layne chuckled and looked down, "Don't think of it. we're partners now, and we're no good to each other hurt, or dead. Plus, thought I'm not one of action, or acting rash, sometimes I can pull the rash moves out of the book."

"Nevertheless," Grovyle said, "I thank you. And I apologize for my behavior earlier."

Layne placed a hand on Grovyle's arm and said, "Think nothing of it. Let's go find Time Gear number two, shall we?"

"Absolutely."

With that, they ran after Celebi to catch up.


	4. The Survivors of Treasure Town

Over the next two weeks, Celebi, Grovyle, and Layne made extraordinary progress in their mission. They had found the locations of two Time Gears and were close on the location of the third Time Gear as well. The Third they suspected to be in a place once called Fogbound Lake. And this Time Gear was proving very difficult to find.

The fog of the area was thicker than any fog Layne had seen before. Apparently, even with time stopped, the area had retained it's fog. And there was, according to Grovyle, only one way to lift the fog.

"We have to find a Drought Stone."

"Drought Stone? What's that, some kind of gem?"

"Not quite," Grovyle said as they sat for a quick break, "It is a stone, warm to the touch, and I don't know a whole lot about it, but it somehow is related to lifting the fog of the forest."

"Sounds a little crazy, don't you think?" Layne said with a chuckle, "Then again, in my world, we didn't really have magical artifact stones or whatever."

"It may sound crazy, but it's out only lead. Drought stones are hard to find but they are only know to be found here."

Layne popped his neck. "Only here? Well I guess that would make things somewhat easy."

Grovyle shook his head, "Locating them isn't as easy as it would seem. They are rare. I mean exceedingly rare."

"Perfect," Layne said with a hint of sarcasm, touching random rocks on the ground as if expecting to somehow pick one up.

Grovyle watched him. "Picking up anything with the Dimensional Scream?"

Layne shook his head. "No dizzy feelings, no blurred vision, I don't think we're close enough."

"Perhaps," Grovyle said, "We'll get there."

Layne stood up, and began to practice what Grovyle had been showing him as far as self defense. He was slowly becoming much more handy as far as combat in self defense. Layne could probably beat Sabeleye with Grovyle's help now but they were hoping they didn't have to test out that theory.

Grovyle looked up, "Remember, don't lock up in your motions. Be fluid and in continuous motion in your moves. The power comes from that."

Layne stopped and chuckled. "Yeah, where I came from, it was probably the same. However, Hollywood film didn't always depict that, and showed the opposite in being the successful method."

"Hollywood film?"

"Long story short, a Hollywood film was an entertainment one would experience watching a story using a screen. They could last hours."

"Sounds interesting."

"It was fun every now and then, but sometimes you wondered why you even bothered watching the film."

Celebi hovered nearby then said, "I'm going to go try to find a Drought stone."

Grovyle nodded. "Layne and I will then do so as well."

Layne looked at Grovyle, and nodded as Celebi took off. "Where do you wanna start?"

Grovyle shrugged, "For starters, let's just head in the opposite direction, that Celebi went."

Layne shrugged. "Better than no plan."

* * *

><p>Dusknoir stood at the edge of the forest. A thick fog penetrated the wood. His Sabeleye could see through the darkness, and had little trouble navigating the fog of the forest, so he was not worried.<p>

One of his Sabeleye came running toward him. He turned to the pokémon, "Have you found them?"

The Sabeleye nodded in delight. "Every single one in easy reach. We have gathered a good hundred or more stones."

Dusknoir smiled. "Good. Bring them to me. We cannot allow them to lift this fog. They won't be able to do it without these stones."

* * *

><p>Hours passed. Layne sat down with Grovyle in exhaustion. Layne rubbed his head. "Hard to find is right. I think we've passed this neck of the woods a few times now.<p>

Grovyle looked up, then back at the ground in annoyance. "You're right. This fog's just too thick. We're going in circles!"

Layne sighed and looked up, "And I have yet to recieve any visions. Do you really think there was a Time Gear here at one point?"

A voice called out, "Indeed there was, young human."

Layne and Grovyle immediatly stood up, and got on guard. A rustle came from the bushes, and a small head poked out. Slowly followed by a body, of what looked like a tortoise. A gray and red tortoise.

Layne and Grovyle settled down somewhat. The tortoise bowed his head, "My apologies, I did not mean to intrude. We have been trying to find you for a few days now."

Grovyle, who still held his guard, frowned, "We? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The tortoise spoke, and another pokémon, which looked to be asleep appeared from the bush, "I am the elder of the Survivors of Treasure Town. My name is Torkoal."

Layne looked at Grovyle. "Treasure Town? Ring any bells?"

Grovyle nodded. "Treasure Town was a village west of where we are, which was home to Explorer Teams. It was also one of the villages to be hit first after Temporal Tower's collapse."

Layne frowned, "Hit first? You mean..."

Torkoal nodded. "The village was stopped completely in time. A good amount of the residents had no chance to escape to the areas which had already been hit."

Layne held up a hand, "Hold on. I'm confused. What do you mean escape to areas already hit? Isn't that like trying to escape a burning building, by going into another burning building?"

Grovyle looked at Layne, "Not quite. The collapse of time was gradual, and not all at once. It started in certain areas, and stopped after a certain point. Pokémon caught in the area during time collapse, would be trapped in time. However, if one would enter the area after the time collapse, it would be spared from any other time collapse. Pokémon tried their best to head to these areas during the final stages of the collapse of time. Many tried, few succeeded. My mother was one lucky enough to escape."

Layne listened. He had never heard Grovyle talk about about his family before, and now that he heard something, he actually felt pity for him. Pity in a way he would never understand. Layne simply said, "I'm sorry to hear about Treasure Town."

Torkoal nodded, "I accept your sympathy. It is truly a tragedy what has happened to us all, but we live on."

Layne looked at Torkoal, "This doesn't exactly explain to us why you're here. You said you have been trying to get a hold of us. What do you want?"

Torkoal huffed some smoke from his nostrils, not in annoyance, but almost in a cough, "The word underground is that hope is brewing from Grovyle, Celebi, and a human visitor."

Grovyle looked at Torkoal, "Underground? You mean the rumors of underground villages are true?"

Torkoal nodded, "They are indeed, we specialize with the help of ground pokémon in living safely underground, safe from the wrath of Dialga, and his agents. And now that I have found the hope that is being spoke of, I can tell the survivors below, that things just may change soon." He took a few steps closer to Layne, "You must be the human, that is being talked about. I must say, you are a rather curious selection for such a big responsibility, and so young too."

Layne didn't know how to take that, as an insult, or just take it from one who was in wonder. Layne said, "I sometimes wonder why I am here, myself."

Grovyle simply stepped in and said, "Layne is the perfect help. If he wasn't here, we would not know some of the things we know now. If you see something in him I do not, or see something wrong with him being here, you may kindly leave us."

Layne looked at Grovyle. Grovyle was becoming more defensive of him, more friendly. More supportive. Layne offered a small smile. It was good to know Grovyle was beginning to appreciate Layne more. Whether it was because he had the Dimensional Scream, or something more, Layne didn't know, but it was trust none the less. Trust Layne had never felt before.

Torkoal looked hurt, "I meant no offense in the least, great Grovyle. I cannot say I am not shocked, but I can say, with the success we've heard, we hold no doubts. I am here to help you."

"Help us?" Layne asked, "How?"

Torkoal blew more smoke out of his nostrils. "The fog of the forest is very misleading and thick, but can be lifted-"

"We already know." Layne said. "A drought stone somehow lifts the fog."

Torkoal shook his head, "There's much more to it than that, young human. The drought stone, once claimed, must be taken to a statue, deep within the forest, a statue known as the Groundon Statue."

Layne sighed, "Great. More Hollywood stuff."

"What's more," Torkoal continued, "Is the fact that your enemies have taken a few steps ahead of you."

Grovyle looked at Torkoal, "What do you mean?"

"The past few days," Torkoal began, "Dusknoir and his Sabeleye have been ravaging this forest looking for drought stones, and I am sad to say, they found a very large percentage of them."

Layne crossed his arms, "Wow, talk about drastic. There really aren't much of these things, are there?"

Torkoal shook his head, "No. He found them, and had them destroyed."

"Great." Grovyle said, sitting down, "This makes our job here that much more difficult."

Layne looked a little down, "So every stone, is basically...gone?"

Torkoal shook his head, "There's a reason I am here." With that, he kicked forward a red stone. Grovyle and Layne looked at it. Grovyle's eyes widened. Layne picked it up. The stone was warm to the touch, and glowed dimly. He simply asked, "Is this...?"

Torkoal nodded, "We managed to find one before Dusknoir and his Sabeleye. It was the only one we could recover."

Layne looked at Torkoal, "So now all we have to do is find this statue and lift the fog, and our job will be that much easier?"

Torkoal smiled, "Yes in a way. But be careful. That was the only stone we could recover. If you were to lose it or if it were to be destroyed, we cannot provide a replacement, and you will have to finish your job here, in the fog."

Grovyle nodded, "We understand. Thank you for your assistance."

Torkoal shook his head, "No. Thank you. And good luck to you both." Torkoal then looked at the other pokemon which had slept through the conversation, he spoke to it, "Abra, we're done. Let's go back." With that, the Abra touched Torkoal, and they disappeared, teleporting out of there.

Layne looked at the stone glow. "Well, we have the stone, now how do we find this statue?"

Grovyle was thinking hard. "I'm trying to remember the whole thing about the stone and statue. I had almost forgotten about the statue. I think, the stone gets warmer and glows brighter as we get closer to the statue."

"Well that's original." Layne said with a hint of sarcasm, "And it makes sense, so by the feel of this stone, and the look of it, we got some ground to cover."

Grovyle nodded, "Let's start in this direction, and see if we're making any progress. Maybe we'll run into Celebi again."

Layne gave a small scoff as he held the small stone, "Celebi, or trouble."

* * *

><p>Layne and Grovyle continued through the forest. The two did not exchange many words, but as they walked, Layne couldn't help but think they weren't making much progress. He couldn't see the stone getting brighter or dimmer, and the temperature of the stone just felt the same.<p>

"Are you sure the stone changes it's properties in such ways, Grovyle?"

Grovyle stopped walking, and turned to look at Layne, "No. I cannot remember fully what the stone does to show you through the forest. It may not help that much at all, but as I have learned in recent weeks, do not lose hope, Layne. Something will happen I am sure of it."

Travis took some more steps, "If you say so-" Layne took a step and his foot sank into a large puddle of frozen water. Layne yanked his foot out, and looked at the hole which remained in the water.

"You know," Layne said, "I always thought water was calming, but it sucks when you step in deep water fully clothed. It just feels so weird."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Dizzy?"

"Yeah...oh wait. Hold on. I think..."

Layne lost track. He was walking through the fog. He looked into his hand, the stone was glowing brightly, and it's temperature was warmer to the touch now. Travis stopped walking, and with a small smile, looked up. Overshadowing him, was a large statue with a pokémon resembling a dinosaur of some sort. It looked big and destructive. Layne took the stone in his hand and set it in the heart of the statue, and the statue's eyes began to glow. The fog began to churn and slowly began to lift. Layne watched as it dissipated, and then saw something fade into view. A huge plateau. Water was suspended in air. A blink later, Layne saw light shine from the top, but just for a moment. Then he found himself back with Grovyle.

Layne shook his head to wake himself up, "Okay, we're definitely close." he said rubbing his head.

Grovyle was near him as usual, making sure everything was okay with Layne, "Another vision?"

Layne nodded. "The statue's here somewhere."

Grovyle asked, "What makes you think so?"

Layne held up the stone which didn't look any different, but Layne felt it, and he just knew, the statue was very close. He looked around, and made his way through the fog.

"These suspended waterfalls, look familiar. If the fog were lifted, you would see a plateau in that direction, and, if I remember right, the statue was...over there..." Layne said pointing in a direction.

Grovyle looked, and started walking in the direction. Layne followed, sure enough, Grovyle saw a looming shadow of stone coming into view. "It's here! It's here!" he said in some joy.

Layne sighed in relief, perhaps the fog was finally over for them. He hoped so, he was tired of wandering blind. The darkness here made it difficult enough. Grovyle was touching a statue, which had sunken into the ground overtime, but still remained decently above the ground. Layne made his way over. Grovye meanwhile had started reading a description on the side of the statue as best as he could. "It says something about rebirthing the life of Groundon. It may be the darkness, but this description just doesn't make sense, Layne."

Layne walked over to the statue, remembering his vision. "I think I know what to do."

"What?" Grovyle asked, watching Layne.

"In the vision, I saw this exact same thing. Rebirth the life...perhaps return his heart?" Layne felt along the statue's surface, and then felt an empty cavity in the chest. "Here goes nothing," Layne said, and placed the drought stone in the cavity. Layne jumped down to the ground. The statues eyes began to glow. Grovyle backed away, as the fog began to swivel in the air. And slowly began to disappear. Grovyle smiled. "You did it! Great job...partner..."

Layne looked at him and gave a nod of his head, and said, "It was nothing."

* * *

><p>Dusknoir's attention was once again turned back to the forest. He and his Sabeleye had destroyed every drought stone they could come across, but the fog behind them, was lifting! Which meant one thing. They had come across one, and had managed to lift the fog! "Everybody, up the plateau, on the double! We cannot allow them to discover the location of anymore Time Gears!"<p>

The Sabeleye moved as fast as they could to the Plateau. Dusknoir was not pleased at all. They had managed to lift the fog, despite their efforts at stopping them. How did they come across such a rare stone, he and his Sabeleye had been hunting for for at least three days now?

It didn't matter. The fact was, they had found one, and now, things were getting harder.

* * *

><p>Grovyle and Layne climbed the Plateau. They had gotten pretty high. Grovyle was urging Layne to keep going, but Layne was getting tired. He had never hiked or climbed something this extreme before. It was muscle stressing and it was hard work, but Grovyle keep encouraging him, "Come on, Layne, don't give up now!"<p>

Layne climbed up to a nearby ledge and sat down. "Not giving up on you, Grovyle, but I must say, whoever decided to possibly hide a Time Gear this high up, had his head screwed on right. No one's gonna climb this high up."

Grovyle nodded, "We're nearly there."

"Hope so." Layne said, reaching his hand out the ledge, and cupping in his hand some of the frozen water from the waterfall. The way the water was frozen in time, it made it a little easier to keep in the hand, but drinking it was another matter. He couldn't suck it, because a cavity was left where some of the water that did get sucked, remained. Layne almost had to bite it and then swallow it down. He had to say it was something he didn't think he'd ever experience.

Grovyle also drank some of the water, though in a different method. Layne didn't know what he did, but didn't care.

Layne stood up, motioning he was ready to continue. And they continued forward. Layne wasn't sure how time affected the rocks, but he found out when he stepped on a very wet and slippery rock. Time still held slickness in check, and Layne lost grip. Had Grovyle not been below him, Layne would have had a long time to yell goodbye to Grovyle. But upon slipping, Grovyle almost instantly grabbed Layne, while managing to hold on.

"Holy sh..."

Grovyle strained. "Are you okay, Layne?"He swung Layne back to the cliff, who found good footing, and let out a deep breath. "Where I come from, we have harnesses for this. For that reason. Are you okay? I'm rather impressed you were able to hang on yourself."

Grovyle chuckled and continued climbing with Layne following. "My family, and others like me are exceptional climbers. Rock climbing is as easy as walking."

"Well, I owe you one," Layne said, "Again."

They continued up the plateau, and finally came across an entrance, the entrance to a tunnel. The tunnel was dark, and long, but they went in. Layne had to keep a hand on Grovyle's shoulder , and tripped plenty of times, but they managed to make it out of the tunnel.

When they exited, who would appear in front of them, but Celebi. Upon her arrival, Grovyle and Layne smiled. She too, smiled. "There you are! Been looking for you since the fog lifted."

"We were able to come across a drought stone with the help of, believe it or not, the elder of the survivors of Treasure Town."

"Treasure Town?" Celebi asked. "You mean there are survivors?"

"The rumors are true." Grovyle said. "The survivors dwell underground as we all thought, and the elder also said, that this place did in fact at one point in time, house a Time Gear. Now all we gotta do is find out where it is."

Layne walked forward. Though it was dark, he knew what he stood before. A huge lake was here. "This explains the huge waterfalls. They come from this lake. My only guess is that water is forced up from the ground to this lake. And this fuels the waterfalls."

"I think that's exactly what it is." Grovyle said approaching Layne, who was touching rocks, trying to get a vision. "Anything?"

Layne didn't answer. The dizziness came much quicker than usual. And suddenly he found himself in a completely different environment. Though he didn't feel wet, or at all in the place he was, he was underwater. And he was breathing. Strange fish creatures of all sorta of colors and sizes swam around him. He even saw something that almost scared him out of his pants. A huge blue serpent, which let out a roar as it swam by.

Layne swam through the water and was suddenly forced upward by a rush of the water current. When he broke the surface, a huge fountain of water was before him. It was easily the largest fountain he had ever seen. It didn't look like a geyser. It looked like a huge fountain.

A blinding light shone through the fountain. A light similar to the two time gears he had already seen in visions. He sank beneath the water again, and there it was. Resting on the lake bottom. Strangely, he also felt rather wet, and breathing became much more difficult.

It was then that he woke up from the vision, and he was coughing and soaking wet. Grovyle and Celebi were dragging him onto the ledge they were sitting on earlier, and they were in small laughter. Layne, trying his best to dry himself, simply asked, dumbfounded, "What happened?"

Grovyle gave a small chuckle. "Once you entered your vision, Celebi and I waited for you to return. And almost as if on instinct, you kinda fell into the lake. We of course drug you out, and we just thought it was a little funny."

"So I basically was sleepwalking...or you pushed me in for fun." Layne said, wringing out his sleeve.

"We enjoy fun, Layne, but pushing you into the lake is just being mean." Celebi said.

Layne looked back and smiled. "I dunno, I could see you pushing me into a lake."

There was a moment of laughter, and that laughter was joined by even more voices of laughter. Only not theirs. They all knew Dusknoir and Sabeleye laughter when they heard it now. And Dusknoir came forward. "I heard everything. And now that we know that the underground villages are in fact true, we can start to dig for them."

Layne stood up. "Leave them out of the picture! We're the ones you're after, not them!"

"Bit bold of you, human." Dusknoir said. "Those who oppose my master are dealt with harshly. The fact that these villagers hide, could be a sign of opposition."

"What a BS call!" Layne said in disbelief.

Grovyle however interfered, "Layne, don't let his words go through. He doesn't have any leads on where they could be. He's trying to get to you."

Dusknoir chuckled. "Grovyle, you are a clever trickster. I see you three have managed to locate Time Gears already. I applaud you. But your journey ends here. We can't have you gaining anymore progress."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dusknoir," Grovyle said, "But we're getting out of here."

With that, Celebi touched them and focused, getting ready to teleport them out of there.

Dusknoir smiled. "Oh no you don't," he said, his eyes glowing red.

A moment passed, then Celebi opened her eyes. "I can't teleport!"

Layne looked at her, "What happened?"

Dusknoir gave a hearty laugh. "Disable does wonders sometimes. Did you really think I'd let you get away that easily?" He then announced to the Sabeleye, which now surrounded them, "Get them."

The Sabeleye charged forward. The three got ready for the incoming combat, and Layne said, "Now it's time to see if this combat training was worth it all."

Grovyle gave a small smile and said, "You'll do fine."

The Sabeleye ran forward, one aimed the usual shadow claw attack at Layne. Layne dove out of the way, and performed a kick which tripped the Sabeleye. Layne immediately recovered and stood back up in a defensive position. He was surprised he was able to pull any of it off. "What do you know..." he said with a small smile.

The Sabeleye now seeing the small team, as a threat, got a bit more serious, almost in a way that would have made Layne think that all this time, they were just toying with him. Perhaps they were. Layne barely had any knowledge of them, or this world as it was. It wouldn't surprise Layne at all if things would just get tougher with pokemon like Sabeleye.

Dusknoir barked out an order. "Focus your attacks on Celebi! It won't be too long before she will be able to teleport once again. We can't let them escape!"

Dusknoir was certainly desperate, Layne thought to himself. Grovyle heard Dusknoir's orders too, and called to Layne, "We can't let them get to Celebi."

Celebi was not defenseless herself however, and was easily fending for herself. Left and right her eyes glowed in several attacks which Layne could only guess had something to do with the mind. Layne in this world, was a full believer in such power, while on Earth, he would have had a much more skeptical approach. He made his way back to Grovyle and Celebi with some difficulty. The Sabeleye were getting more ferocious in their attacks. Layne was feeling it with each attack he dodged. And soon, an attack hit him dead on in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Grovyle saw this and now realized, Layne would be down for the count. Layne was starting to bleed out from the side of his chest, and Celebi was trying to get them out of here. Even if she had managed to do her heal bell move, it only did so much. Grovyle had not seen it heal wounds such as Laynes. If they didn't find proper attention soon, Layne could be in danger.

Dusknoir saw Layne go down, and let out a rather loud laugh. "It was only a matter of time before you fell." He then ordered another order to some of the other Sabeleye, "Bring the human here. I'm sure Master Dialga will have a special plan for our little guest."

Layne was down, but not unconscious. He was still backing against a rock nearby Celebi, trying to defend her. "I don't like the sound of that." he said painfully.

Grovyle was fighting in perfect harmony almost, but Layne saw that soon he too would go down. He'd rather not visit this Dialga thing. He managed to kick away two Sabeleye who came for him.

"How we doing, Celebi?" Layne asked.

"Hold on!" she said, straining. Red sparks were flying around her. Layne could only guess that was the power that was disabling her teleportation. Grovyle kicked back another Sabeleye. "She'll come through soon, Layne! Hold faith close!"

It was then that the red sparrks vanished, and Celebi's eyes glowed.

Dusknoir saw this, and shouted, "Don't let them get away!"

Celebi grabbed both Layne and Grovyle and they vanished. Dusknoir yelled in anger. They had gotten away again. Things were starting to get out of control! They now knew the location of three time gears. And they were finding them so fast. This Layne, was proving to be quite an asset to Grovyle.

* * *

><p>Layne, Grovyle, and Celebi touched down. slowly got up. Blood was dripping onto the ground. Grovyle looked around, as did Celebi and Layne.<p>

"Where did you teleport us, Celebi?" Layne asked.

Grovyle looked around. "Layne, welcome to Treasure Town."

"Treasure Town?" Layne asked, holding his side. The buildings were darkened. The streets were clear. Up on a hill, a tent in the shape of some...happy creature, was darkened. Outside that tent, Layne could make out several figures. One resembling the tent, with what looked like a parrot, suspended in the air, frozen in time, next to hi. And at least four or five other pokémon stood with the two, as if bracing for the oncoming storm. Layne could only imagine what their final thoughts were before being trapped in time.

Layne looked in the opposite direction and saw a cliff overlooking the ocean again. And standing there, was another pokémon. Layne approached it. The pokémon had a look of fear, and sadness, forever on it's face. The darkness made it difficult to tell, but at one point, it's tail burned with a fiery flame, and the darkness made it's orange lizard-like body look pale and gray.

Grovyle approached Layne. Layne closed his eyes, forgetting about his wound. "This makes me more determined than ever to help your cause, Grovyle. It reminds me of home."

Grovyle put a hand on Layne's shoulder. "We won't let this future remain much longer. There are two more gears to be found. We will find them, Layne." Layne then collapsed to his knees. Grovye caught him before he could fall any harder. "Perhaps we should tend to that wound. You're losing blood at a rather fast rate."

"Perhaps so." Layne said, giving a small chuckle.

Celebi floated over. "Is he okay?"

"We're going to need to give him medical attention. His wound's a little big." Grovyle said.

Celebi shook her head. "Most of the builings here are empty. I can't find anything useful to help with that. I don't know where else we could find something to help him!" she said worriedly.

"Grovyle and Celebi!" another voice rang out. Layne had not heard this voice before, but he looked up as Grovyle and Celebi, turned in the direction of the voice. Now entering the landscape was a tall pokémon, blue and black in color, who at best guess, resembled a dog, who walked on two legs. Also with him, was an Abra, like the one the Torkoal had earlier.

"You two are ordered to cease your current activity, and attend a hearing in your recent actions. You are under arrest by order of the Planetary Investigation Union."

"The Union is arresting us?" Grovyle said in astonishment. "What for?"

"You can ask questions at your hearing, Grovyle." the pokémon said. "You have much to say, and the Union is not happy with your continuing disobedience."

Grovyle was about to speak when Layne said, "Who the heck is this?"

The pokémon looked at Layne, and gave a long gaze at him, before looking back at Grovyle. "Who is that?"

Grovyle said, "He needs medical attention immediately!"

The pokémon said, "That doesn't answer my question. Who is he?"

"My name is Layne..." Layne said getting up.

Before he could speak another word, the pokémon said, "Your aura is not of this world. Where do you come from?"

Grovyle then intervened. "Lucario, please! He has been badly wounded by Dusknoir's Sabeleye. Layne is a friend, and he could be in trouble if the Union doesn't help him. So please, save your questions for later. Celebi and I will attend the hearing, but please, help Layne.

The pokémon, Grovyle called Lucario, sighed, and said, "Very well. We will leave this area at once. Your hearing is to be held 8 hours after our arrival." He then looked at Layne. "And as for you, our finest healing pokémon will attend to your injuries as soon as we arrive."

"Wonderful..." Layne said. He didn't know about this Lucario guy. Grovyle and Celebi, his only two friends in this world were now in trouble with him and their Union. Grovyle came over and helped Layne stand. "Don't worry about me and Celebi, we've been though this before. Perhaps now, we will be able to convince them that our plan is the right way to go."

"Convince them?" Layne asked.

"They never really have been behind us in our actions. Celebi and I almost work as our own force."

"Wonderful..." Layne said with a hint of sarcasm. He hoped his knowledge of what just happened would come in time. For now however, Lucario and Abra approached and touched them, and they teleported away from the dead town. Teleported away from the town forever frozen in time.


	5. The Union of Planetery Investigation

Layne lay on a bed. His eyes hurt due to the fact that the room was lit with torches. He remembered Grovyle at one point talking about how it was impossible for them to make fire without specific pokémon. Layne could only suppose that certain pokémon, capable of producing fire, dwelled here, wherever here was. But, he was able to see his surroundings. It was deep underground. Yet again, sounding familiar in the sense with Torkoal and the survivors of Treasure Town. Layne sighed and lay back. He was trying to remember what exactly had happened. The stuff they gave him while they treated his wound must have really been strong. He still felt lightheaded.

Grovyle and Celebi entered the room. Layne managed to sit up. Grovyle leaned against the wall offering a small smile. "You're looking better."

Layne returned that smile as he draped his legs over the bedside. "A little lightheaded, but yeah. I have said it before, and I'll say it again, you guys can really work miracles."

"It's nothing out of the ordinary." Celebi said, floating to Layne, as she usually did.

"For you, at least." Layne said.

A pink pokémon entered the room. The pokémon was round, and had an egg pouch. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Layne popped his neck and stood up. "A little dizzy, but feeling better."

"Please sit down," the pink pokémon said. "It wouldn't be a good idea to walk around in your current state. A bit more rest would benefit you greatly."

Layne sat down. "Doctor knows best," he said.

The pink pokémon asked, "Are you hungry?" Layne shrugged. "I could go with or without food to be honest."

"I'd eat." Grovyle said. ""Your body will need the energy."

The pink pokémon chuckled, and said "I'll go fix something for you" and left the room.

Celebi then also floated up, and said, "I might as well go get ready for our hearing. I'll see you both later." They both nodded as she left.

As she left, Layne stretched himself out, and finally managed to ask, "Where are we?"

Grovyle looked at Celebi, then back at Layne. "We are at the main headquarters of the Union of Planetery Investigation."

"What's that, some planetarium thing?" Layne asked.

"The Union is the main branch in Celebi and my rebellion against Primal Dialga, and Dusknoir."

That was the first time Layne had heard the term "Primal Dialga." Remembering Palkia's words from a few weeks back, he could only guess that regular Dialga was much...nicer. Who knew?

"Where exactly are we?"

Grovyle shrugged. "I can't put it more bluntly. We're miles underground, In our headquarters."

"Underground? That's all I needed to know." he said offering a small smile.

It was then that another pokémon entered the room. Layne could only look at it, and wonder even more about the world he lived in. The pokémon was large, yellow and black, and had antenna. Simply being around it made Layne's skin crawl. That was probably because the pokémon's body had electricity sparking around it. The pokémon ignored Layne and looked at Grovyle. "There will be no mercy for you now, Grovyle. The Union will carry your sentence full."

"You've said that the past three times, Electabuzz." Grovyle said simply, crossing his arms. "In a few hours, I'll be out there again, doing what I always do."

The pokémon yelled in rage, and made a fist, which was now charging full of electricity. It threw it's punch at Grovyle, who simply avoided it, and let the pokémon punch a hole in the wall. The two pokémon glared at each other for a minute or two before Layne finally said, "What's this all about?"

The new pokémon looked at Layne. "You have been assisting Grovyle."

Layne gave an obvious stare, and said, "Uh, yeah?"

"Assisting in ways that have been forbidden by the Union." the pokémon said.

"Forbidden?" Layne asked Grovyle.

Grovyle looked at Layne. "It's a very long story. Let's just say that the Union has always been in constant turmoil as for seeking solutions to restore time."

"Your plan is a mission of suicide, not only for yourself, but for us all!" the yellow pokémon said in anger.

Layne looked at Grovyle, "Your Union doesn't like the way you roll? Ouch."

"You yourself," the pokémon said in anger at Layne, "Will have a hearing of your own. The Union has many questions for you."

"Yeah, I'll bet they do." Layne said, crossing his arms.

The pokémon growled and left the room, discharging electricity in his fists as he left.

"Who the hell was that joker?" Layne asked.

Grovyle leaned back against the now damaged cave wall and closed his eyes. "That was a rather selfish pokémon of the Union, but none the less, rather strong. Mostly muscle, no brains. His name's Electabuzz, but he calls himself, 'The Fist.'"

"How original..." Layne said hinting more sarcasm.

Grovyle sighed and looked down.

Layne saw this and asked, "What's up?"

"It's just the hearing, on my mind." Grovyle said.

"You just told...Electabuzz, you'd be out in a few hours doing what you always do again." Layne said.

"The Union is not made of fools. These pokémon that run the Union are some of the wisest pokémon that have ever lived. They will not be so easy to deal with."

"Wise? Then shouldn't they see the logic in your mission?"

Grovyle shrugged, "They do, but it's not as simple as it would seem. They look into this stuff deeply. If even one thing seems like it could bring danger to the Union, they forbid it. This Union has remained hidden from Dialga for a long time, and they wish to keep it so."

"And you've already been caught once." Layne said, remembering how Grovyle and Celebi first met.

"Yeah, they're aware of that."

"What do you reckon they'll do?"

Grovyle once again shrugged, "I never really worry too much about it, but I'm beginning to imagine their patience on me is wearing thin. But you yourself will have one. That's what worries me."

"So, I be honest, and try to make them see the point. Easy."

"You would say that..." Grovyle said. He stood straight when the pink pokémon returned with Layne's food. "You should eat. I better go get ready.

Layne watched Grovyle exit the room before turning to the food that was brought to him. A very tasty egg.

* * *

><p>Dusknoir paced. His Master was in the room beyond, and he had summoned him. What would he tell him? Dialga was already aware of the intruder, but did he know it was a human? Did he know that Grovyle and Celebi knew the location of three Time Gears?<p>

The sound of a low growl entered Dusknoir's ears. He was well used to the growl, but still whenever he heard it, a small chill went down his back. He entered the room. In front of him was a cave. Two red glowing eyes were suspended in the darkness of the cave.

"You summoned me, Master Dialga?"

Dusknoir listened to his Master's telepathy. Dialga rarely spoke anymore, which was probably the effect of his Primal stage. A small price to pay for such power, Dusknoir thought to himself. Dusknoir straightened, as he heard the mental command, _"REPORT."_

Dusknoir thought quick on where to begin. "You were right. There is indeed a stranger here in this world. A human. Not just any human. This human possesses the Dimensional Scream."

At the mention of the Dimensional Scream, Dialga growled loudly. Dusknoir didn't sweat, and he was glad he didn't, because making this report was not easy, and he would be sweating up a storm if he did sweat.

"He had joined with Grovyle and Celebi, and I am dishonored and ashamed to report, they have discovered the locations of the Time Gears in Treeshroud Forest, Limestone Cavern, and Fogbound Lake. My Sabeleye and I are doing what we can to prevent them from discovering the locations of the other two."

There was silence. Dusknoir was beginning to think Dialga would finally just destroy him. Bt a low growl simply entered his ear again. Dusknoir was silent for a moment, before he said, "I await your command, Master Dialga."

* * *

><p>The two Sabeleye greeted Dusknoir as he exited Dialga's chamber. They approached and said, "Is everything okay?"<p>

Dusknoir looked down at them and said, "Fine. Don't worry about it. We've been given a very important mission. Assemble all the Sabeleye you can. Dialga's detected power nearby. It just might be the human."

* * *

><p>Grovyle and Celebi stood before the Union's Council. The head of the Council, an Alakazam who was called by others, Prospero. Grovyle called him by that, though sometimes names confused him. Very few pokémon gave themselves, or were given names.<p>

Prospero sighed and shut his eyes. "Grovyle, you once again have disobeided orders of the Union. You disappoint me. You are a warrior of this Union of great skill, yet you are rash, and stubborn. You will put us all in danger!"

"Council members, if you would just listen-"

"Be silent!" another member, Dragonair, said. "We have all heard your claims, and if it weren't for your reckless ways of getting into trouble with Dusknoir, we might actually listen better to your claims."

Celebi looked at Grovyle and shook her head sadly. Prospero raised a calming hand to Dragonair, and turned his attention back to Grovyle. "Dragonair raises a point. Your continuous reckless actions will one day put the Union at serious danger. If the Union vanishes, so does all hope of restoring time."

"Prospero, I am begging you to listen. I believe we have found hope."

Prospero sighed. "You have claimed to have found this many times, Grovyle."

Grovyle shot back, "If you knew what I had found, you'd think differently."

Prospero simply said, "You are talking about the human companion, are you not?"

Celebi lightened up. "Yes! Layne! He's been helping us out!"

There was silence.

Prospero continued. "The human's presence in this world will be investigated. We will be talking with him soon. We trust his wounds from earlier have cleared for the most part."

Grovyle sighed. "His story is certainly interesting. We've learned much from each other over the past few weeks. Once you talk to him, I think you will see why I think it is imperative that we continue what we've been doing."

The council members murmered amongst each other at that statement, before Prospero spoke up, "Why would you say that, Grovyle?"

Grovyle simply looked at Prospero and said, "Perhaps you should find out for yourself."

* * *

><p>Layne was led down a dark cave. Up ahead he could see very dim white light. He was told earlier that he'd be attending a hearing of his own. Perhaps it had come. Layne sighed. They entered the bigger room. He couldn't see any of the council member faces, but he knew each one was staring down at him. Upon entering the room, the council members murmered at each other. Obviously, they were a bit surprised to have a human standing in their presence.<p>

A voice said, "State your name."

Layne was a bit weirded out by this. "Uhh, Layne. Can I ask-"

"Please...Layne. We understand you most likely have some questions, but you should also be aware that we have many as well."

"That figures," Layne said feeling around, and finally feeling a chair he sat on.

The main council figure's eyes glowed as he spoke, "We'd very much like to know, how it is you came to this world."

Layne sighed. "I've told this story already."

"Not to us you haven't. Layne we understand that you've probably answered many of these questions before, but it is essential that we know. Depending on your answers, we may have to discipline Grovyle and Celebi for their continuous disobedience toward our orders."

"Grovyle and Celebi mean you no harm." Layne said. "I've been traveling with them for three weeks. Grovyle's helped me survive this hellhole of a world."

"You are a bit more unique than most other human visitors we've had." the figure said.

At that, Layne's eyes went a little wide. "What do you mean, 'other human visitors?' You mean there have been-"

"Other humans before yourself? Yes. Human visits, though as rare an occasion as they are, are not unknown in this world. My great-great-great-great grandfather once knew a human, which had turned into a pokémon to help save the world from a giant comet collision. And like that human's visit, there have been other human visits in the past as well. Though the nature of their visits, greatly differed."

Layne's mind was blown away right now. "I don't understand. How far away are we from Earth?"

"Earth?"

"It's where I came from. I didn't know other humans visited here."

"It is quite possible that humans exist elsewhere other than your Earth home you speak of." Another figure spoke.

"Humans in other places? Wow. Maybe they managed to fair better than the ones where I came from did." Layne said, crossing his arms, skeptical to this whole conversation. "Whatever happened to the human your...family encountered?"

"Eventually he returned to his own world. We never heard from him again."

Layne sighed, "Well where I came from there was never really some lunatic ranting about Pokémón worlds. Which offers some backup to what you say about other humans, I guess."

"Lucario did mention your aura being different. I too feel a different...presence to your self. Indeed, you have come from a further off world than we are aware of. Which brings me back to my first question. How did you get here?"

Layne sighed and popped his neck. "I was transported here by some pokémon who called himself, Palkia."

The council members muttered amongst themselves at this. One council member said, "You speak of the pokémon that no one has seen since Time's Paralysis!"

"The pinkish Space Godzilla pokémon? Yeah, that guy." Layne said, remembering the pokémon's odd shape.

Another council member showed disbelief in Layne's story. "Palkia has been in absence for far too long. And he just appears to you?"

"He told me he had been searching other worlds for help."

"He certainly took his time then." the member said.

Layne was getting annoyed. "Look whether you choose to believe me or not, is not my interest, or my concern! All I know is, I'm here now, and I didn't come here to be insulted by pokémon I can't even see!"

"Listen to yourself!" Another council member said. "If I were thinking right, Palkia made a poor decision."

The main council member who had been doing the speaking, finally said, "Enough!"

There was silence for a few seconds. "Bring in Grovyle and Celebi."

A few seconds later, Grovyle and Celebi appeared right beside Layne. Layne looked over, and just shrugged. Grovyle gave him one of the 'it's okay' looks and looked to the center. The center member of the council spoke, "Your human companion tells some very strange stories, Grovyle."

Grovyle spoke, "None the less, he has been a great help to us."

How?" another council member asked. "This human is a fool! A creature with a sharp mouth and an unneeded sense for sarcasm! How could he even benefit you, or the Union?"

"He has helped us find the location of three Time Gears, in a matter of weeks."

The council erupted into a series of discussion, until the center figure once again rose a hand. The center figure once again spoke, "You speak again of the Time Gears. There is no sure way we can confirm their once rumored locations. And though you've been searching for years for these, you say you've managed to discover three of their locations. How can you be so sure, Grovyle?

Grovyle gave a look of confidence. "Because he possesses the Dimensional Scream."

At those words, the center figure rose up out of his chair immediately. The rest of the council erupted back into discussion, only not of disbelief, but almost fear. Layne looked at Grovyle and Celebi, who also looked rather confused.

The center council member said finally, "We must leave this area immediately. If what Grovyle says is true, Dialga could have easily detected such power and-

It was about then, that Electabuzz ran in. "Pardon my interruption, council members, but we are under attack by Dusknoir and his Sabeleye!"

There was silence. The attention seemed to shift towards the center council member.

"They've finally found us...after all these years. They've finally found us..."


	6. Hidden Answers

There was a bit of panic in the room. Layne could feel it, and so could Grovyle and Celebi. Voices everywhere were in worry.

"Dusknoir? Here?"

"How? How after all these years could he have found us?"

That was when one of the council members looked at Layne. "If he does have the Dimensional Scream, it's power must have been detected by Primal Dialga! This human has spelled out our doom!"

That comment gained a good amount of support from the council members, except for the one center figure. Layne still had yet to see any of these emmbers, but he trusted Grovyle would not let anything too bad happen. He hoped at least.

The center figure spoke up. "Now is not the time to point fingers. If the human does indeed possess the Dimensional Scream, there is no doubt that Primal Dialga picked up it's power when it came to such close contact. But we are also at fault for bringing it here. And what's more...it would give Grovyle reason to continue what he did."

One of the other members spoke up, "How can you be so sure, Prospero?"

"I'm not. But now is not the time for this. We must prepare an immediate evacuation of the Union." Prospero turned his attention to Electabuzz. "Electabuzz!"

The yellow and black pokémon straightened and said, "Yes?"

"Take your forces and hold off the attackers as long as you can. The council and I will begin evacuation procedures."

Electabuzz nodded and ran out of the room.

Grovyle watched him go. "Funny." he said to himself.

Layne heard and asked, "What's that?"

Grovyle just said, "Last time I saw Electabuzz, he was just a grunt, and now they've gone and made him an officer."

Layne simply said, "Maybe he's not as dense as you thought."

The council members returned their attention to Layne and Grovyle. Prospero spoke up, "The game has changed, Grovyle and Celebi."

Celebi and Grovyle looked at Prospero.

Prospero continued. "You two are to ensure Layne's safety through this attack. If he does indeed posses this gift, and if you indeed have discovered the locations of three Time Gears, then Layne's safety and survival is crucial right now, and a top priority. You know him better than all of us, and he trusts you. Keep him safe, we will begin evacuations immediately. Escort him to the main cavern."

Celebi saw where this was going. Grovyle did too, but Celebi was looking further ahead. Perhaps things were finally looking up for everyone. "You got it, Mr. Prospero!" she said in glee.

The council members looked to Prospero, "Are you sure you are making a wise decision?"

Prospero closed his eyes, "These are desperate times, brothers. And right now, we don't have the time to think otherwise. We have a Union to evacuate. Let's not waste anymore time. All of you, carry out your orders."

The council members started to adjourn. Grovyle and Celebi grabbed Layne and began to pull and push him out of the dark room.

"Whoa, easy guys. I'll just follow you."

* * *

><p>Dusknoir stood outside the cave. His arms were folded. A feeling of approaching victory was near. Judging by the commotion going on deep underground, and the reports of his Sabeleye, and mercenaries he managed to bring along with him, they had finally found the Secret Headquarters belonging to the Union of Planetary Investigation. If they managed to capture the council members, and Layne, they could pretty much put behind them any fear of time being restored.<p>

He looked to the rest of his minions, and spoke, "The place is yours. Remember, the human is to be left unharmed. Dialga has special plans for him. If you come across any of the council members, feel free to bring them up wit you as well."

The minions charged down into the cave. Dusknoir simply strolled into the cave at his own slow pace. This would be a day long remembered...

* * *

><p>Grovyle, Celebi, and Layne ran through the cavern halls. Pokémon everywhere were scrambling. They came across a bigger room, which was full of pokémon battling. Sabeleye, and many other pokémon Layne had not seen in t his world were battling full scale. Perhaps he'd misjudged Grovyle's war a bit. Because looking into the room, reminded Layne of the wars he used to hear about back home. The War in Iraq, Afghanistan, and several other wars around his world. The thought was shook off as Grovyle spoke up.<p>

"We need to get through this room in order to get to the next hall which will lead us to the main cavern."

Layne spoke up. "Uh not to be the critical person here or anything, but if pokémon are fighting here, what makes us think the main cavern is any safer? They could be coming from that direction."

"That is not the case." a voice came from behind, and the three turned to see Electabuzz standing there, with a group of pokémon, ready for battle. "The main Cavern is only accessible through a secret door. Grovyle and Celebi should know where it is. We will provide cover while you get across the room. Be careful, human."

Grovyle then spoke. "I thought you were against our mission, Electabuzz."

Electabuzz growled and looked at Grovyle. "I don't trust you, Grovyle, but I do trust the wisdom of the council, and I follow their orders. They have ordered the human be kept safe. I will do what I can to ensure the human lives to see another day."

Layne gave a small smile, "Thanks I guess."

"The time for that will come later." Electabuzz said, returning the smile. He then turned to the group behind him and said, "Let's show these intruders to the door!"

With that, they charged to the battlefield. Grovyle looked at Celebi and Layne and said, "That's our cue! Keep up Layne. Once you are seen, you will most likely be the target of the field."

"A running bulls-eye. Wonderful..." Layne mumbled to himself.

They then began to run. The battlefield was indeed large, and as Grovyle predicted, once they entered it, Sabeleye and other pokemon turned their attention to him. Luckily Layne managed to hear Electabuzz shout, "Defend the human! Defend him with your life!"

As pokémon charged Layne, other pokémon intercepted and fought off the pokémon. The thrill of battle was so thick in the air, Layne probably could have tasted it if he tried. Grovyle fought off a few enemies himself while Celebi managed to distract a nearby group of Sabeleye and confuse them with a confusion attack.

Layne stayed close to Grovyle. "This is tense!"

"We've not been in this kind of situation here before." Grovyle said. "We're gonna need to stay ahead of the game. We're almost out of the room, from there, we should be fine!"

Grovyle had probably spoke too soon, because as they neared the exit, three pokémon blocked their path. One came from under the ground and blocked them. It was in the shape of a huge snake, made of connecting boulders. It's roar was deafening, and shook the foundations. Another pokémon was a dragon shaped pokémon, orange in color, extremely confident, with a flaming tail. The third took the shape of a large snake, resembling a King Cobra.

"Well this complicates things a bit, doesn't it." Layne said. Celebi floated next to Grovyle.

Grovyle looked at her. "Mercenaries, most likely. We don't have time for this. Can you teleport us beyond them?"

"Not a problem!" she said. She touched both Layne and Grovyle and teleported them past the three pokémon. The pokémon turned in anger and began to give chase. But Electabuzz entered the picture. With a high jump, he kicked the large rock pokémon against the wall, causing it to collide with the cavern wall, and be buried somewhat underneath falling rock. From there he charged a thunderpunch attack into the cobra pokémon, and then summoned electricity from his body to shock the snake pokémon out of consciousness.

Layne watched in wonder and said, ""No wonder you call yourself 'the fist!'"

The dragon pokémon went after Layne in a fury, but Electabuzz jumped on it's back and began to wrestle with it. Electabuzz managed to say, "Go!"

Before focusing his full attention on the large dragon.

Grovyle grabbed Layne again and they ran out of the room, leaving the huge battle. The trio ran down a hall, and stayed out of sight from three running Sabeleye. Grovyle and Celebi waited until the Sabeleye were out of sight before moving again. "Man, they really went above and beyond for this attack." Grovyle said as they ran.

Celebi nodded as they moved, and said, "My only guess is that Primal Dialga indeed detected you Layne. The Dimensional Scream's power must be that strong."

Layne shrugged, "It would seem so."

Grovyle stopped them, and approached a section in the wall. "It should be here somewhere..."

With that, he pushed a rock, and the floor rumbled. A section in the cave opened up. Grovyle nodded, "Quickly inside, before it shuts again."

Grovyle wasn't kidding, as soon as Celebi and Layne went through with Grovyle, it shut almost immediately, probably to shut out any enemy who tried to follow them.

The room inside was well lit with torches. Layne finally saw the pokémon known as Prospero in full for the first time, and once he saw Layne he approached.

"By now you must realize how big a role you play now in life." he shrugged at the pokémon that only stood to his hip in size. "I guess the army who's trying to hunt me down outside is giving me that answer."

Prospero continued. "You have the Dimensional Scream, a gift so rarely given to beings. I must say, that the one who sent you, chose rather curiously."

Layne looked at Grovyle. Layne kept getting these comments. The comments along the lines of 'not quite what I expected' and related lines. Layne simply said, "You're a little short for the head of a council."

Prospero shook his head, "You misunderstand. You presume I judge by appearance."

Celebi floated to Layne and said, "Prospero is very wise, and he can see into your mind."

"My mind? You mean he's a telepath?" Layne asked.

"I guess you could say that, Layne." Prospero said. "Only I don't look into the personal life unless it's serious, so stop your worrying."

Layne simply shrugged. He had no idea how to behave in front of a telepath. Then again, who did?

Prospero continued. "Your heart is doubting. You question your own abilities. You were very conflicted from where you came from."

"Earth? Well I like to say I've found...purpose here." Layne said.

"At what cost?" Prospero asked.

"The cost to me isn't that much." Layne said. "Earth was a hellhole for me, and I did not really have any friends there."

"That's not quite what I meant." Prospero said. "I'm sure Grovyle has told you his plan to discover the locations of the Time Gears."

"Quite a bit. It's a complex plan, I must say." Layne said.

Prospero looked at Layne. "You would know then, why some of the council remains against it."

Layne sighed. "You're talking about disrupting the time continuum." Layne said. "That our actions in the past, will drastically change the future."

"In ways you may not know." Prospero said.

"I think I got the idea for the most part. Before my parents kicked me out, I did watch the Back to the Future trilogy."

"Excuse me?" Prospero asked.

Layne shook his head, "Never mind. I understand what you say. You're basically asking me if I am ready to go as far as perhaps sacrificing myself for the future of this world."

"Are you?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You're not from this world, Layne. What I can't seem to understand is why you are willing to pay such a price, for a place that itself means so little to you."

Layne sighed. Grovyle and Celebi were very interested in this conversation. Layne looked at them, then back at Prospero. "To be honest, I don't know that answer. I didn't know a lot of answers when I came here. I came here to find out perhaps, why I would do it. Palkia said I have a heart willing to help, and it remains hidden from me. So perhaps all these answers will come in time."

"How touching." Dusknoir's voice said as he faded into the room, phasing through the wall.

"Okay..." Layne said. "Didn't know he could do that."

Grovyle and Celebi assumed a battle stance in front of Layne. Dusknoir chuckled. "So hostile. You all fight gallantly, but it's over. Your headquarters will be taken, and you are out of places to run. Let's make this easy, and surrender."

Layne cracked a smile, "I'll give him one thing. He is confident."

Dusknoir's eye glowed, and several Sabeleye were teleported into the room. Grovyle began to store an orb of energy in the pal of his hands. Celebi's eyes began to glow as she focused. Layne once again found himself wishing he had the powers these beings had, but he backed off in a defensive stance.

Prospero spoke, "Celebi, can you transport yourself, Grovyle and Layne out of here?"

Celebi looked and shook her head, "We're too far underground. My teleportation is limited."

Prospero closed his eyes, "The council and I can teleport the people in this room, within the bond we form, out of danger, but we need time."

Grovyle spoke, "I'll buy whatever time you need."

Layne looked at Grovyle. "Grovyle what are you saying?"

Grovyle looked at Layne. "From here on out, I think you and Celebi will be on your own on finding the rest of the Time Gears."

Celebi looked at Grovyle. "No...Grovyle..."

Layne also felt his heart skip a beat. "Grovyle, we've only made it this far with your help."

Grovyle simply looked at Layne, "You're very wrong, Layne. Without you, we never would have gotten as far as we have. And for that, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you properly. Perhaps you've already found your helping heart, and just don't know it yet. But I can't let Dusknoir take you or anyone in here to the Stockade. I will fight every one of them off until you are safely away."

Dusknoir chuckled. "How very humble. You don't stand a chance. You are greatly outnumbered."

"I know," Grovyle said, "Who said I expected to win?"

"Fair enough..." Dusknoir said. He then pointed his finger at Grovyle, and his Sabeleye charged.

Layne almost jumped to Grovyle. He had to help Grovyle somehow, but before he moved, the hidden door to the cavern shattered, and who would stand there, but Electabuzz, and his warriors. "Hold fast, Grovyle, you won't stand alone!" he said out loud.

Layne fought the urge to cheer, but could not hold it back when he saw allies arrive to Grovyle's aid. Prospero and the council members joined in a circle, and began to focus. Each of their eyes glowed. Layne looked at them, then at Celebi, and then joined her gaze at Grovyle. This would be the last time he saw him in action. Grovyle was already paying a price he shouldn't have had to pay so soon, and it almost...no it brought a tear to Layne's eye. Grovyle looked back as he fought alongside Electabuzz.

Layne simply said, "Take care of yourself, Grovyle..."

Grovyle nodded and fought more. The bond of the council members began to glow brighter.

Electabuzz saw this and saw Grovyle and said, "Why are you still here?" He grabbed Grovyle by the chest, to Grovyle, Celebi, and Layne's surprise, and threw him to the edge of the bond. "You have a mission to complete!"

The group teleported, leaving Electabuzz and his warriors to fight off Dusknoir's forces. Electabuzz smiled. Perhaps Grovyle's mission wasn't so suicidal after all. There was something about that human, that just made him think so. And he was satisfied, knowing that even if he fell or was captured today, the human was now safe with Grovyle and Celebi...

* * *

><p>Layne felt the ground beneath his feet again, and a second later, Grovyle landed on top of him. For Grovyle's size, he was actually pretty heavy, and Layne was on the ground in seconds. Grovyle slowly got up, "Sorry..." Layne and Grovyle both looked up. They were outside what appeared to be Treeshroud Forest. Celebi floated over to both of them. She seemed somewhat happy that Grovyle was still with them after all.<p>

Layne would not deny it, he too was happy, but he looked beyond the forest. And looked at all who had been teleported from the room they were just in. He walked over to Prospero, "What will happen to the others?"

Prospero looked up at Layne. "The headquarters had more than one evacuation room. As we speak, others will be teleporting to different locations we have set."

"And Electabuzz?"

Prospero closed his eyes. "We can only hope for the best. He was a great warrior, and what he chose, was a very noble thing to do. You have my word, that we will try to help him out of there very soon." Layne wasn't so sure, but nodded as Celebi and Grovyle also came over. Prospero continued, "You on the other hand, need to continue as well. We now have seen reason for Grovyle's mission to continue, with our support."

"That was fast." Layne said, offering a small smile.

"It isn't official." Prospero said, "But I think you all should have nothing more to worry about when it comes to us. Lucario!"

The pokémon that had earlier taken them to the headquarters appeared. "You called, sir?"

Prospero nodded. "I want you to escort these three to the Northern Desert."

Lucario nodded, "I will do as you say."

Grovyle cocked his head, "The Northern Desert?"

Prospero nodded. "Grovyle, we never researched much into Time Gear Locations, but we do have our suspicions, that at one point in that area, one Time Gear was housed there. Perhaps you will find more information to your mission there."

Grovyle nodded, "Prospero, this really means much to me."

"It should mean much more to more than just you. The success of this mission is lies within the three of you. And I wish you the best fortune on it. You should not waste anymore time here. Northern Desert is Northwest from here. I'd start there before Dialga's forces catch up with you again."

Layne knelt down in front of Prospero and said, "I should thank you for everything you've told me. You've really made me think."

"You should not thank me or anything. You've forced the council and I to open our eyes, and for that, we cannot repay you. We hope for the best. We are all counting on you."

Lucario looked at the group, "Are you ready to go?"

Layne looked at Grovyle and Celebi, all who shared a smile of determination. Each was now more ready than ever to finish what they had begun. Celebi said, I'll teleport us as close as we can, before we start walking. Lucario nodded, and said, "Let's not waste anymore time.

They all touched as Celebi began to focus. Layne looked at Grovyle, who looked back, and said to his partner, "I will not deny, I'm glad you're still with us, Grovyle."

Grovyle chuckled, and said, "We have work to do."


	7. Dog of the Desert

Layne shivered a bit as Grovyle, Celebi and him walked through the desert. They had arrived here about an hour ago with the help of Lucario. Lucario then left, which wasn't so big a deal. The guy wasn't much for talking. Though it had technically been a day or two to three days since the discovery of Fogbound Lake's Time Gear, it felt like had been ages. Layne was happy the whole fiasco with the Union was behind them. The three were together again, and this time, without any interruptions from the Union. To Layne, that was a victory of it's own.

Layne shivered a little bit more. The time paralysis had taken it's toll. Deserts were hot during the day, but at night, they were dead cold. And this desert had not seen heat for...who knew how long.

"Colder than the Arctic." Layne managed to say.

Grovyle looked at him, "I'd say we would stop for a fire, but there doesn't seem to be much flammable stuff out here.

Layne zipped up his light vest and said, "No worries, I'l manage, hopefully."

Celebi, who also looked a bit cold, looked at Layne. "Don't push yourself too hard. If you need to stop, we'll take a break." Layne offered a small smile to Celebi, "You don't look too warm yourself."

Celebi looked behind at him and said, "There is a reason this desert is as empty as it is right now. The temperatures up here can be so extreme. We are far north. I don't really understand why it is the way it is sometimes."

Layne shrugged. "Where I come from, the farther north you are, the colder it gets. Depending on what position we are in with your sun, temperatures can vary."

Grovyle spoke, "We've never seen our sun, remember?"

"Haven't forgotten." Layne said, rubbing his hands together, "But what I said, stands true. I'm not too sure how exactly the time paralysis affects the world. If the world itself stopped rotating, revolving, orbiting, whatever. Perhaps on the other side of the world, the day never leaves, and the sun's always shining."

Grovyle offered a small chuckle at that suggestion. "If only. Not a pokémon alive has seen the sunlight."

"Man, it's that out of whack? Makes you wonder what force could be so powerful as to block out the entire sun."

Layne stopped for a moment to warm himself up again. Grovyle looked at him, and closed his eyes, "Do you need a moment?"

Layne popped his neck, and rubbed his hands. "I'm good. I've been trying to get used to this cold. Reminds me of home, only colder."

"Have you picked up anything with the Dimensional Scream?"

Layne shook his head. "Nothing. If Prospero was correct, I just hope we find something soon."

"We all do." Grovyle said, looking at Celebi, who was now beginning to hug herself.

Layne looked at Grovyle, "You seem to be fairing nicely." he said, noticing Grovyle wasn't shivering at all.

"Believe me," Grovyle said, "It won't be long before I start slowing down. We will want to make our work here, fast. Let's hope to find our answer soon, and get out of this wasteland."

Layne gave a small chuckle, "Amen to that." he said.

* * *

><p>Dusknoir was once again tracking the human and Grovyle. Dialga was growing impatient by the day, and Dusknoir was starting to worry. The human and his companions were discovering the locations of Time Gears at a fast rate. At this rate, the past would be as good as changed in no time at all.<p>

One of the Sabeleye he brought along rubbed his claws together in a rapid motion. "They could have picked a warmer place." the Sabeleye said.

Dusknoir ignored him. He was trying to scan the area for any clue as to what direction they had gone. He knew for a fact that there had in fact been a Time Gear here before at one point. This was obviously still a mystery to Grovyle, otherwise they wouldn't have come here.

Another Sabeleye said in a shivering voice, "M-m-master Dusknoir, the temperatures here can be so extremely cold. Do you think, th-they can e-even survive here?"

Dusknoir gave a low growl and turned to his group of Sabeleye. "The next one who complains about the cold, will search for them, alone. And if they come back empty handed, they will remain here. Do I make myself, clear?"

Each Sabeleye gave a nervous laugh as acknowledgment. Dusknoir then turned to the landscape again. He then pointed, "We will start in this direction. Do not underestimate them. Even they will strive through this cold weather. If you can't find them, they aren't dead, and are still a threat."

* * *

><p>Layne and Grovyle walked on in the cold desert. Layne was carrying a very cold, and tired Celebi, in his closed vest. He knew it didn't offer her much more warmth, but she didn't seem to care, she was very grateful for Layne offering in the first place to carry her.<p>

"I-I'm still getting nothing Grovyle." Layne said, as he stopped to rest a moment.

Grovyle stopped too. Their pace had been slowing greatly, but they had come a long way into the desert. "Wanna call it?" Layne asked.

Grovyle closed his eyes. "This isn't the first time we've been wrong on a Time Gear location. We've gone far enough. If we spend much more time here, we'll only endanger ourselves."

Celebi, who was barely awake, simply said, "Fun..."

Layne sighed and turned around with Grovyle. They had barely taken three steps, when Layne suddenly felt his foot sink into the ground, which made him lose ground and fall to his knee, for a moment.

"Whoa!"

That woke Celebi up, "You okay?"

Layne nodded. "Quicksand maybe?"

Grovyle looked over, and began to walk over. "Need help?"

Layne struggled to pull his foot out of the quicksand, but to no avail. "Either Time's Paralysis makes Quicksand that much more difficult, or the desert likes my foot oh so much."

Grovyle nodded, "Hold on. I'll get you out of there."

Layne sighed and sat on the sand...which proved to be a very big mistake. As soon as he sat down, his whole body disappeared beneath the sand. He and Celebi were there, then they weren't. Grovyle saw this, and with wide eyes, jumped into the air and readied a dive into the quicksand while using Dig. As soon as he hit the quicksand, he fell through...and landed right on top of Layne.

"Ouch! Get off me!" he said.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Grovyle asked, getting up slowly, as the place they had fallen was pitch black. Wait a minute...

Place?

Layne slowly got up, dusting himself off. "Celebi, you okay?"

She stirred, "That was a bit nerve-racking."

Grovyle tried to focus. He saw well in the dark, but sometimes places like this got the best of him.

Layne leaned on the cavern wall, and said, "Well, that was annoying. We have a plan for getting out of this?"

Grovyle was getting the feel around him, and looked up. "I'll use dig to get us out of this. Hold on."

"Good. I don't want to spend another minute in this desert. It's even colder down here than..."

Layne suddenly fought off a feeling of head-rush. But it quickly returned.

Grovyle nodded as he looked around the room, "I know, it's colder down here. I think I found a good point to dig up. Hopefully the sand doesn't make things anymore difficult."

Layne wasn't paying attention. He was walking through the darkness of the cave. But he finally came to a very lit room. He didn't know how he got here, but there was a huge underground lake in front of him now. And at the center of that lake, was a beam of light, which was the reason the room was so well let. Layne, as if in a trance walked towards the light, into the water, and made it to the point where the Water was just up to his knees, when he heard a voice.

"Layne? Layne, you okay?"

Layne slowly awoke from his vision. Celebi thankfully had not been disturbed by anything. "Yeah, I'm fine." Layne sat up. "I hate to say it, but I don't think our work here is done."

Grovyle chuckled, "I figured as much."

Layne stood up, "Celebi, you hear all that?"

Celebi wasn't responding. Layne bundled her up a bit tighter. "We should make our business here as quick as possible. I don't think Celebi likes the cold anymore than we do."

Grovyle nodded. "What did you see in your vision?"

Layne gave an annoyed sigh. "The vision was too brief. I just saw an underground lake, and the Time Gear out in the middle of it."

Grovyle pondered this for a moment. "Underground lake. It wouldn't surprise me to find one out here. Sometimes a desert is what's left of what once was a body of water, and further north of here, we would have run into the ocean. This underground lake was probably part of that body of water at one point. But where to start looking, is beyond me."

Layne sighed, and rubbed Celebi's body, trying to produce at least some heat for her. "Hang in there, Celebi."

* * *

><p>It had been hours, and Dusknoir's Sabeleye finally found one of the many entrances to the secret cavern which at one point held the Time Gear, Layne and Grovyle were looking for. Dusknoir would catch them here and now. This cavern's entrances and exits were known to very little. And those who stumbled into them, very rarely lived to talk about it.<p>

At this point, Dusknoir wasn't all that concerned about Layne and Grovyle finding the lake where the Time Gear was once housed. Even if they did, how would they get out? Celebi's teleportation was limited, and the cavern was huge. Any room could lead to quicksand pits, endless caves, or just dead-ends. Grovyle had not discovered this area in the past to Dusknoir's knowledge. Therefore if they had stumbled into it, they would have a very hard time. As for Dusknoir and his Sabeleye, exiting this cavern would not be a problem for them. Dusknoir could phase through the walls. As for the Sabeleye, well, this was basically their natural habitat, were it not so cold. Never the less, Sabeleye knew their way around these caves, and saw excellent in the darkness. They'd find their own way out.

All that mattered to Dusknoir right now, was capturing Layne and Grovyle. Celebi then entered his mind. She had broken Grovyle out once before. Dusknoir simply smiled. He'd make sure she wouldn't do that again. Perhaps even better, she could be with Grovyle and Layne right now. Her capture could finally be in range too.

Dusknoir was careful not to get too excited. He had a task to do. His group of Sabeleye gathered. Dusknoir looked at the cavern bottom. There were footprints. The sand made it difficult to tell, but, thankfully due to the Paralysis of time, the sand was somewhat shaped in the form of both Grovyle, and human footprints.

He spoke up. "We all know our targets. Let's make our business here quick."

Four of his Sabeleye broke into a run in the direction of the footprints.

Dusknoir was about to follow at a slower pace when something else caught his eye. Another set of footprints. He didn't recognize them, but they were fresh enough. "Well well, we may have another guest to deal with perhaps..." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>The cold was cutting down beyond the bone now. Layne sat in a huddled form. Grovyle saw this, and walked over and knelt. "Come on, Layne. I know it's cold, but we have to find this lake you're talking about.<p>

Layne gave a small chuckle. I would, grovyle. But I'm beginning to lose feeling in my feet."

Grovyle could tell that Layne was starting to lose his battle against the ever-growing cold air. And Celebi didn't look too well herself, as though she was still stirring, she had stopped talking hours ago.

Grovyle, though he still had some life in him, sat down with Layne. "Did you ever see the sun rise, Layne? Where you came from?"

Layne, shivering, looked over and managed to say, "Not all the ti-time. I-I kinda...slept in most mornings." Layne squeezed in tighter, trying to get as warm as possible. "Saw plenty of...s-sunsets though."

"What were they like?"

Layne closed his eyes. "Remember...what I said about water?"

Grovyle looked at him. "About the sea? You told me it never ceased to calm you."

Layne chuckled at that. "The sunset, against the ocean was always a sight to marvel at. Full of color...motion..."

"Layne, I understand you are weak right now, but we need to keep moving."

To Layne's surprise, Grovyle lifted his arm around his neck and lifted Layne up. They had barely walked three steps when a smell in the air entered Layne's nose. The same for Grovyle.

Layne simply said, "I must be going crazy. Is that smoke I'm smelling?"

Grovyle stopped, "I smell it too. But I don't understand. Why would it be down here?"

"Maybe we're just delirious." Layne said.

He took that back when another voice said, "Who-Who's there?"

Grovyle nearly dropped Layne at the sound of the voice. The voice sounded like it was no more than 10 years old.

Grovyle spoke, "Friends. We mean no harm. We're just passing through, and are a little lost. If you could help us, we'd greatly appreciate it."

Layne looked up just in time to see...a dog wander around the corner.

"I didn't know they had dogs in your world." Layne said.

Grovyle looked at him, "That is not a dog, Layne."

The dog-like pokémon gave a very friendly laugh. "That pokémon's funny!"

Layne was too tired to mention the fact that he wasn't a pokémon. But managed to give a small smile.

Grovyle meanwhile said, "We are very tired and cold, is that a fire we smell, by chance?"

The dog pokémon smiled and said, "You bet, I always have one going down here."

"Always?" Grovyle asked. "What do you mean, 'always?'"

The pokémon simply beckoned them. "We'll talk when you guys are warming up. This is so cool! I never thought I'd see another friendly face again!"

Grovyle was curious to this pokémon's story. Layne managed to stand up by himself, "Thanks for the left, but I think I can manage a few more feet." Layne said.

Grovyle gave a small smile and nodded. Layne and Grovyle followed the pokémon down the cavern hall. The room beyond was flickering, like a fire was lit. Layne, at the sight of that, picked up his pace just a bit. "Hold on, Celebi." he said out loud.

When Grovyle and Layne entered the room, they were not only amazed at the fire that was burning, which was easily the size of a small bonfire, but at the room itself. This pokémon had stored both in the sand and above, food that would probably last up to maybe ten or more years!

"What is this place?" Layne asked the pokémon in wonder.

The dog pokémon smiled and said, "I live here, silly."

grovyle entered as well, "You live here? Surely you didn't gather this all yourself?"

The pokémon, for a brief moment, lost the cheer it had possessed upon meeting them, "Well, I didn't gather any of it. My parents did a long time ago, before they died."

Layne knelt down by the dog pokémon. "Sorry to hear about your parents, little guy."

As if the cheer had never gone away, the pokémon retorted by saying, "Look, my name is not 'little guy.' My name is Growlithe, Pleased to meet you!"

Layne smiled at the little guy. He indeed was able to make him smile on the inside. Not many people could do that to Layne. Growlithe spoke again, "Warm yourselves up! What's your name?" he then asked Layne.

Layne took off his vest, with the sleeping Celebi inside, and , while wrapping it around Celebi, put it near enough to the fire as to warm Celebi, but not too close where any sparks would catch the vest on fire. "My name is Layne." he said to Growlithe.

Growlithe looked at Layne, "I've never heard of a pokémon named Layne before."

Grovyle spoke before Layne could. "That's because Layne's not a pokémon. He's a human."

Growlithe lit up in excitement. "You're a human? Wow!"

Layne simply smiled as he warmed himself by the fire. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, how you made this fire. It's a big fire. Bigger than what I've been able to make."

Growlithe smiled. "Oh that? That was easy! All I had to do was find the appropriate fuel for the fire, and then..."

Growlithe inhaled and upon exhaling, a rather intense stream of fire came from his mouth. In a way that made Layne grab Celebi in the vest, and dodge out of the way. Layne simply said, "Yup, that would explain it."

Growlithe gave a small laugh and said, "Sorry, I can get a bit carried away sometimes. I've very rarely had visitors down here before."

Celebi finally stirred and woke up. "Where are we?" she asked.

Grovyle sat beside Layne, and said, "We're underground at the moment, Celebi."

Celebi saw the Growlithe and gave a wave and said as happily as she sounded in the past, "Hey, how you doing?"

Growlithe simply smiled and said, "Hey!"

Minutes passed, and they were breaking into small talk with the Growlithe, eating some of the food he had, and warming up even more, when Grovyle stood up.

"Your generosity has been much appreciated, but we cannot stay, we need to move on."

Growlithe seemed a little bummed at this, but nodded, "Aww, where you going?"

Layne looked at Grovyle, who simply nodded. Layne then looked at Growlithe, "We are aware that there is or was an underground lake here at one point. We are trying to find that location, and then hopefully, find an exit."

Growlithe lit up. "I know where that lake is!"

Grovyle looked at Growlithe, "You do?"

"Yeah. Why you trying to find that place?"

Grovyle closed his eyes, "Unfortunately, that is our business."

Layne could understand why Grovyle wouldn't say much more to Growlithe. Growlithe was still young, and if he knew details on their mission, and the risks, well, perhaps he would react in a bad way, or simply refuse to assist. Layne knew they couldn't afford that.

Growlithe remained silent for a moment, then said, 'I'll take you there. No big deal, to be honest, it's not that far away. You guys ready to go?"

Layne looked at Grovyle, and the now fully warmed up Celebi, and then back at Growlithe, "Your assistance and hospitality is greatly appreciated, Growlithe. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Dusknoir followed his Sabeleye down the cavern. At the end of this cavern, was a room, lit by a rather big fire, and filled with food and supplies. "What do you make of it?" one of his Sabeleye asked.<p>

Dusknoir looked on the ground, noticing all three sets of footprints were present in the sand. "I'd say Grovyle and Layne are receiving help. We are getting close. We cannot let them escape this cavern and go in search of the last location of the Time Gears."

One of the Sabeleye was shaking in the cold and said, "M-mind if we w-warm up a bit first?"

At that suggestion, Dusknoir simply glared at the Sabeleye, and the Sabeleye then nodded, "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Layne, Grovyle and Celebi, now fully revitalized with warmth, followed the Growlithe through the underground cave until they came to an even bigger room. Layne held a torch, which helped him see in the darkness. Despite the paralysis of time, Layne could feel the humidity in the air, and knew that the lake was in the general area.<p>

Growithe sat down and said, "Here we are."

Layne entered the room, and held the torch up. Sure enough, the lake he saw in his vision lay before him. He walked a bit closer as Growlithe spoke up. "My parents told me once that this lake used to be very special. They said that it used to be so special, a very powerful pokémon had to guard it from intrusion."

Layne knelt down at the lake's edge, and touched the water. It surrounded his hand as water normally did, but as it did in this world, as he withdrew his hand, the hole remained in the shape his hand had made. Layne sighed and stood up. His vision replayed in his mind. Out in the center of that lake, at one point, the Time Gear had rested. It's beam of light shot up in front of Layne again. He then turned to Grovyle, and said, "I think we're done here."

"And so is your mission." Dusknoir's voice rang out. Layne gave an annoyed sigh. Dusknoir always seemed to come in at the most convenient times. Dusknoir spoke again as he too entered the room with his Sabeleye. "Each one of you is going to come with us now."

Growlithe was confused. "Who is that guy?"

"A pokémon who really likes to make our lives harder." Layne said in annoyance.

"I am Dusknoir, young one. And you are in the presence of three criminals." Dusknoir said.

"Criminals?" Growlithe asked, looking at Grovyle, Layne and Celebi.

Celebi simply said, "As if."

Layne said to Growlithe, "Growlithe, don't let him get to you-"

Dusknoir said to Grovyle, "Have you told him of your mission?"

Growlithe was getting confused. "What mission?"

Dusknoir laughed. "The lake was indeed special in the past. It housed what was once called a Time Gear. The three beings you have housed, are on a mission to find the five locations of each Time Gear. They now have found four locations, Growlithe. If they find the last one, life as we know it could be in danger."

Layne saw what Dusknoir was doing, and simply said, "Oh that is a load of-"

Grovyle interrupted him, "You and I both know, Dusknoir, that our missions is for the good of the world!"

"If only." Dusknoir said. "You wish to sacrifice everything this world currently holds, for something you're not even sure will work."

Grovyle looked at Growlithe, who was getting a bit worried and scared. "On the contrary. I know it will work. And I do it, so pokémon like him will live in a much better world. Why you have failed to see that for all these years, I will never know."

Layne approached the Growlithe slowly, "Listen Growlithe-"

Growlithe growled and said, "Stay away from me!" He even went as far as o attack Layne wish a small ember attack, which drove Layne back, and right into the arms of two waiting Sabeleye. "Wha-? Let go of me!"

Grovyle saw this and went for Layne. "Layne, hold on!"

Dusknoir's eyes glowed, and it's fist glowed a bright blue, and it used an Ice Punch which brought Grovyle to the ground. Celebi, was about to help out, wen two Sabeleye grabbed her as well. "Don't even think of teleporting, sweetie." one laughed.

Dusknoir laughed. "You gave us all a good run for our money, but now it is finished. Master Dialga will decide your fates. Now, please. Don't give us anymore trouble. Let's get a move on. We have a long trip to take back to Temporal Tower." Dusknoir then looked at Growlithe. "Good work, young one. You've assisted us with the apprehension of three very dangerous criminals."

Growlithe still looked a bit confused. "Dangerous?"

Dusknoir nodded. "Had they been able to finish their mission, things for us al would be very difficult."

"How so?"

Dusknoir simply sighed. "I'm afraid you wouldn't understand at your age. Run along now."

Layne gave a look of sorrow over to Grovyle. "I feel like I've let you all down. Sorry guys."

Grovyle shook his head, "Don't apologize, Layne. Something good will happen."

Growlithe listened o these words. He listened to the tone of everyone who was speaking. He remembered just a short while back that he, Grovyle, Layne, and Celebi were all having a grand time in his cave. His father had once said, that only the guilty run away. They didn't run. Or if they did, were they perhaps simply being harassed by this group? Dusknoir was simply blowing him off. He didn't care.

"No, I won't run along." Growlithe said, straightening up. "You tell me exactly why they are wanted criminals."

Dusknoir turned, and gave an annoyed look. "Look, it's confidential. Secret, okay? You're lucky I don't just drag you along with us, for housing them."

Grovyle looked at Growlithe. "Don't get yourself into any trouble, Growlithe."

That was enough to convince Growlithe that the three had done nothing wrong. Dusknoir had no reason, which meant it was probably personal favor to arrest them, and if Grovyle were really a wanted criminal, why would he bother giving a warning to Growlithe not to pester Dusknoir any further.

Growlithe was greatly angered by this. "Hold on guys!"

He jumped into the air and fired a powerful flamethrower attack at the Sabeleye holding both Layne, and Grovyle. Layne was taken by surprise by the whole thing, but Grovyle quickly recovered and attacked the Sabeleye holding Celebi.

Dusknoir was enraged.

"Get them!"

Growlithe then inhaled and let loose a thick curtain of smoke which covered the area in a matter of seconds. "Guys, quick, follow me!" he said.

Layne felt Growlithe tug on his cloths, which made Layne get up and run with him. Grovyle and Celebi joined quickly after as well.

They ran out of the room through another tunnel. They continued running, following the young Growlithe, until Growlithe said, "Hold on, in here!" He ducked behind a small wall, which barely fit them all, and waited, as some Sabeleye ran past them down another tunnel. They waited a brief minute before coming out again. Layne asked the Growlithe, "What made you change your mind about us all of a sudden?"

Growlithe shrugged with a small smile. "Gut feeling."

Layne gave a small chuckle at the usual smile Growlithe made, then said, "Know where the exit is?"

Growlithe scoffed, "Like I wouldn't know where it is. Follow me!"

Grovyle, Celebi, and Layne followed the young Growlithe through more caverns, until finally they were out of the cavern, and actually facing a forest.

"It's hard to think we missed this entrance in the first place." Layne said, popping his neck. "All those desert miles we did. I think we made our job harder."

Celebi giggled at Layne. "Hey, we made a new friend in the process, didn't we?"

Grovyle nodded and knelt down to the Growlithe. "You have our most sincere thanks."

Layne knelt down and gave the Growlithe a few strokes on the head, which pleased the Growlithe, but made him say, "What are you doing?"

Layne chuckled as he petted Growlithe, "Well where I come from, we like to do this with animals. Makes them happy, and us happy as well. To be honest, I don't know why. It's just a way we do things where I come from."

"Feels good." Growlithe said.

Layne chuckled, then looked at Grovyle. "He helped us out of a tough situation, do you think he has the right to understand what we're doing, and what could happen?"

Growlithe put up a paw. "Please. I don't need to know. I just have a good feeling that something great will happen once you finish, so please...finish what you started."

Layne looked at Growlithe and nodded. "We guarantee, we won't stop until the job is done."

Growlithe nodded, "I hope you stay true to that. It was awesome to have visitors, but I shouldn't keep you any longer."

Grovyle cocked his head, "What about you? What will you do now?"

"Me?" Growlithe asked. "Oh don't worry about me. I know my way home."

With that, Growlithe gave one last smile and then walked back into the cave.

Layne, Grovyle, and Celebi stood for a moment before they started walking.

"We now know the location of four Time Gears." Grovyle said in a bit of triumph. "But...to be honest, I have no more leads or clues on where to look for number five."

Layne sat down on a rock. "Let's go over where we found each one."

Celebi smiled and said, "Good idea, we found the first one in Treeshroud Forest."

Grovyle spoke, "We found the second one at Limestone Cavern, and the third at Fogbound Lake."

"The fourth here..." Layne said.

Grovyle shook his head, "Nothing's connecting. It's all random."

Celebi lit up. "Not entirely! You two are forgetting where exactly they sat."

Layne was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Celebi giggled, "Silly! Each one was sitting in a pond or a lake of some kind!"

Grovyle's eyes widened. "Do you think the fifth could have been in a lake as well?"

"Not just any lake, Grovyle. The lake would have to be hidden. There's one lake that comes to mind as far as hidden goes that we haven't looked yet."

Layne stood up, "So where are we going?"

Grovyle looked at Layne and said, "We're going to Crystal Cave."


	8. Azelf, Dialga, and the Final Time Gear

Dusknoir stood inside Crystal Cave's internal walls. The room he and his Sabeleye had just reached, was a large room, with three very large crystals. Dusknoir was looking at an inscription engraved on the wall. "Hmm..." he thought to himself.

The inscription was talking about the three spiritual elements of willpower, knowledge, and emotion. It wasn't important to Dusknoir. He already knew that this was the last place the Time Gears were located.

He chuckled. The inscription was a riddle. a riddle on how to proceed. Thing was, Dusknoir already knew how to proceed. Grovyle and Layne, hopefully, did not. Hopefully if Layne and Grovyle got this far, they would be stuck here. For the trap he was now setting for them. He had almost had them last time. If not for the interference of that surprisingly strong Growlithe, which had disappeared from him as well, Grovyle, Celebi and Layne would have already been dealt with.

He looked over at his Sabeleye. "Is it ready?" he asked them "Are preparations done?"

One of the Sabeleye ran over and nodded, "Y-yes, Master Dusknoir."

"Good." he said. "Stand back."

"Pardon, master Dusknoir, but do you think this a wise move? This is awfully risky."

"We are about out of options." Dusknoir said. "I am willing to accept my master's price for this."

"As you say...Master Dusknoir." the Sabeleye said as it ran behind Dusknoir to join the rest of the Sabeleye.

Dusknoir focused, and drew in power. A portal began to open. Two glowing red eyes were seen at the end of the portal. Dusknoir knelt and said, "I require your assistance, Master Dialga..."

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Grovyle and Layne found themselves at the entrance of Crystal Cave. Celebi was not present with them, a she was sent to get a certain thing ready. That's all Grovyle called it. He and Celebi had talked the day before, and he said that certain preparations had to be taken care of before the next step in their mission. Layne wasn't certain he was comfortable with that slow piece of information, but went with it. He would probably find out what it was all about, in time.<p>

The cave itself looked desolate, and empty. Layne stood in front of it, and wind went past him, and it almost sent a chill down his spine. Something didn't quite feel right about this place.

"This cave cave is as empty as the desert was." Layne said.

"We've never been this close to our goal." Grovyle said as they stood outside the cave. "The last one has to be here. If the connection was correct, this is where it logically should be."

"So what are we waiting for?" Layne asked, and started inside.

Grovyle held Layne up, "Whoa hold on. There's a reason this cave looks as desolate as you say."

"What's that reason? Are there superstitions of it being haunted or something?" Layne asked, popping his neck.

"I don't know if you remember Growlithe talking about the lake or not, but what he talked about has brought certain things back to my mind, that I haven't thought about for a while." Grovyle said.

"What? I'm not sure I'm following you." Layne said.

Grovyle sighed and said, "Legends say that the Time Gears each had one guardian. Each guardian was in charge of making sure each Time Gear remained in place, undisturbed from intruders."

"So?" Layne asked.

Grovyle looked at Layne, and said, "There are rumors that this cave houses a very powerful spirit that at one point guarded something very valuable here."

Layne chuckled. "So it is haunted. You gotta take a skeptic's approach to that kind of stuff, if that is true, then that gives us even more of a reason to explore this cave. That valuable thing could just be Time Gear number five." Layne stretched his arms and continued, "As you said, we've not been this close before. And the longer we wait, the longer the darkness remains."

Grovyle sighed and said, "Perhaps you're right. But let us remain cautious."

"No doubt." Layne said. "I won't deny, this place for some reason right now is giving me the creeps."

Grovyle pointed to a cavern crystal and said, "Why don't you see if you get any visions from the Dimensional Scream?"

Layne nodded and went over and touched the crystal. The crystal was cold to the touch...but it also felt...as if it were pulsing. Layne frowned. "What?"

Grovyle looked over to Layne. "You say something?"

Layne didn't hear him. His mind was racing. His body felt like it was flying. Flying through the tunnels. Suddenly it came into a large room. There was dark water below him, he was floating in the air. "What is this?" he asked himself. That was when a bright light formed in front of him. The Time Gear? No. It was no where near big enough. It warped into the form of...some pokémon Layne had not seen before. "You bring something here that is not welcome. Turn back now!" it simply said.

Layne shook his head, "What? What do you mean?"

The pokémon ignored him. "You are not welcome here! Turn back, now!"

Layne fell to the ground. Grovyle was there at his side. "What did you see?"

"Nothing like I've seen in the past." Layne said, frowning. "That vision was completely different than any other vision I've experienced before."

"What did you see?" Grovyle asked.

"A pokémon. A blue pokémon, had a weird head, two tails, with a red jewel. He gave me some sort of 'get out' warning."

"Sounds like you saw...perhaps a pokémon by the name of Azelf."

"Azelf?" Layne asked.

"Legend tells of it being the being of willpower. I unfortunately don't know much more than that. It hasn't been seen for a very long time now."

"Well, I just saw it." Layne said looking down the cave. "Think it's still got some life left in itself? Those crystals are pulsing, with...some energy."

Grovyle walked over and touched the Crystals. "I feel nothing, Layne. It must be part of your vision. I won't be one taken by surprise, Layne. If Azelf lives, I wouldn't be surprised if it detected your Dimensional Scream."

"It warned me to stay out of the cave. It said I brought something unwelcome. I don't understand."

Grovyle contemplated. "The Dimensional Scream doesn't work unless a Time Gear was held in the area. That means that the Time Gear was at one point, held here. Perhaps you should remain outside while I investigate inside."

Layne shook his head. "It can't be helped. I will take the chance and investigate with you. Perhaps those last few lessons will help me out here."

Grovyle chuckled, "Keep on your guard. Who knows what we'll find in this cave."

They entered the cave. A few steps in, Layne sighed and said, "Grovyle, what exactly did you send Celebi out to do? I know you said not to worry about it, but I can't get it out of my mind. You guys seemed...so secretive."

Grovyle said nothing for a few seconds, which prompted Layne to return his focus to the matter at hand. Grovyle then said, "This cave, is very close to the location of a portal, known simply as the Passage of Time. Once we discover the location of this Time Gear, we will go there, and initiate the next step in our mission."

"What's that?" Layne asked.

"Going to the past, and collect each Time Gear. I will explain more after our business is done here."

"Right." Layne simply said. They had a job to finish. Layne would see it finished. He wasn't sent here for nothing...

* * *

><p>Palkia was very pleased. Layne was indeed showing progress in his mission. Palkia was satisfied in his choosing. <em>"Well done, Layne. Soon the real journey however, will open up to you."<em>

Palkia was suddenly distracted. Someone was entering his haven. Before he could see who it was, a familiar voice entered his head.

_"For the love of God, Palkia, if you were gonna go as far as transporting help from other worlds, would it have killed you to at least let me help you?" _the voice said.

The voice belonged to the pokémon called Giratina. Palkia turned to look at Giratina. Times had changed for them. Normally, they didn't get along so well, like Palkia and Dialga didn't get along so well. But with Dialga's madness on the line, Giratina and Palkia had formed what one would call, a temporary truce.

Palkia growled in annoyance with Giratina. _"I did not have enough power to transport both myself and you."_

_"Like hell."_ Giratina said. _"When did this human arrive?"_

Palkia sighed, _"About a month and a half, ago. I must say, he's gained extraordinary progress in his time here."_

Giratina nodded, _"I can see that. I've been watching him the past few days, and have been trying to get a hold of you. I was about to think you'd gone and disappeared again, without telling me."_

_"I should not have to report to you every time I travel through space."_ Palkia said angrily.

_"You are blind to consequence!" _ Giratina shot back. _"You're lucky that disaster hasn't come upon your haven due to this human's presence here! Or mine!"_

_"Relax, Giratina."_ Palkia said. _"I was well aware of the risks of transporting a human from another world here. And though there is slight space distortion to his presence here, it is nothing to be concerned for. It was the same for other human visits here in the past. The only difference, is that this human, knows nothing of us."_

_"Then why did you choose him?"_

_"To be honest, you'd have to watch him more to answer that question. But I am satisfied with my choosing."_

Giratina spoke up again. _"That reminds me. That human possesses power unlike any human I've ever seen before. How is this so?"_

Palkia looked at Giratina. _"The power you refer to is most likely the Dimensional Scream."_

_"The Dimensional Scream?"_

_"I provided the human with it. To aide him in this mission I provided him with two gifts. The Dimensional Scream, and the ability to understand the language pokémon speak."_

Giratina was silent. _"That's it? That's all you gave him?"_

Palkia looked to Giratina again. _"Do you disagree with my decision making, Giratina?"_

_"Those gifts were necessary, Palkia. But you didn't give him any gift to defend himself with!"_

_"I am not able to bestow power in humans, Giratina, and you should know that."_

_"Then you improvise." _Giratina said. _"There is power in the land now, that I have not felt for a long time, Palkia. Power that belongs to one certain pokémon, and each day, my suspicion of that pokémon increases. Dialga feeds off the darkness, but he wasn't the cause of Temporal Tower's collapse. You and I both know that."_

Palkia sighed, _"Get to the point."_

_"The other day, I saw the pokémon, Darkrai, wandering the land. He was pondering something, and my guess is he's caught onto the rumors spreading throughout the land of your human visitor, Palkia. We have nothing to show for our suspicion of Darkrai, but if Darkrai encounters this human-"_

_"You assume too much, Giratina."_

_"You are not preparing yourself for what could happen, Palkia! If Darkrai encounters this human, the human stands no chance! He has no defense mechanism!"_

Palkia shook his head. _"The human is not completely defenseless as you say he is, Giratina. His companion, the pokémon Grovyle has taught him rather well in the arts of defense."_

_"Grovyle is a fool!"_ Giratina said. _"And so are you! If either of you think that simple training in defenses will be enough for him in this world, you disappoint me, heavily. Humans are weak! Their bodies are not as durable as us! They are fragile beings. Even if they prove their usefulness both for us, and us for them, without us, they are easily killed!"_

There was a moment of silence. Palkia sighed, _"What would you suggest we do, then?"_

Giratina came next to Palkia. _"You are right. We cannot bestow powers in humans like we possess. But as I said, we can improvise. I think we should give him one final gift, Palkia. He may not like it as much, but these are desperate times."_

Palkia sighed. He understood what Giratina was getting at. _"We must hurry with the preparation then." _Palkia said. _"Their time here is almost done, and Celebi is already preparing the Passage of Time. Once they go through, we will be out of contact with them completely."_

Giratina smiled, _"Then let's begin."_

* * *

><p>Hours passed as Layne and Grovyle wandered through the caves. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but three times, Layne had already received visions from the Dimensional Scream, all repeating the same thing. For him to turn back.<p>

Grovyle was aware of it too, and they were hastening to find the location of the last Time Gear, and get out of this cave.

They finally came into a big room. They could not go on. In this room, there stood, three giant crystals. Two green, and one yellow. The cave had been coated with Crystals, but not like these. The room also felt different to both Grovyle and Layne. Grovyle spoke, "There is something about this room. Something different."

Grovyle went across the room, and touched one of the green crystals, examining it. He however stepped back in shock as the color immediately changed it's color. What was once a green crystal, was now a deep red.

"Wasn't expecting that to happen." Grovyle said.

Layne stepped forward and touched the yellow crystal. It turned into an orange color. "It's a puzzle." Layne said.

Grovyle looked around, and then spotted an inscription. Layne touched the crystal again, and again, changing the crystal's colors from purple, to blue to pink, and more.

Grovyle read aloud. "Three crystals, three elements. This is the guardians lament. All of which are necessary, to make life seem merry. Knowledge is passion, it helps us take action. Emotion is what binds us, without it, would be blackness. Willpower is what drives us, to earn a great bonus, but it also is what unifies, and makes life on the rise. The path is hidden, but not without a bargain. Identify the color of the crystal therein, to match the color of the spirit within."

Layne chuckled. "Puzzles, _and_ riddles. Never was good at either." Layne touched the crystal again, and suddenly he was hit by another vision. _"GET OUT!"_

Layne rubbed his head. "It his me again."

"Another vision?"

"Yeah, just as regular as the last. Let's get this over with. If i can at least guess at what that riddle means, these crystals all gotta be one color."

"It would make the most sense." Grovyle said. I'd say we guess until we hit right, but who knows how many colors these have."

Layne repeated the last part of that riddle,"...the color of the crystal, to match the color of the spirit within. Do you think it could be talking about Azelf?"

Grovyle smiled. "Of course!"

Layne chuckled and said, "For a pokémon who doesn't like me, he certainly is helping us a lot right here."

"But what is his color?"

Layne shrugged, and said, "Why not go for light blue? It's the color I continuously see him in."

Grovyle touched the crystal nearest to him twice, until it showed light blue. Grovyle smiled, "We're that much closer perhaps to finishing this mission, Layne."

Layne touched the crystal nearest him to match Grovyle's crystal. Then they both headed for the third crystal.

"STOP!" a voice said.

Layne and Grovyle froze in their tracks. Layne looked at Grovyle, "That didn't sound like Dusknoir, in the least, Grovyle. Think that spirit still dwells here?"

Before Grovyle could answer, a light enveloped the room for a brief moment, and when it was gone, Azelf floated before them.

"You are not welcome here, Layne. You have brought a terror here that is feared throughout the land!"

Layne looked at Azelf, and then at Grovyle, "Who, Grovyle? I know we're technically outcasts, but he can't be all that bad."

"Do NOT attempt to humor me!" Azelf said angrily. "Your presence, has brought the unthinkable to this place! Leave here at once!"

"What do you mean?" Grovyle asked. "We are here on business that involves restoring time! We have no quarrel with you, but we will finish out business here."

"Restoring time! That is impossible! The Time Gears are no longer with us! They are gone!"

Layne looked at Azelf. "You know of the Time Gears?"

Azelf scoffed. "'You know of the Time Gears?' Of course I know of the Time Gears. Before you both were born, hundreds of years ago, I was put in charge of guarding one of the five Time Gears! Alongside my brother Uxie, and my sister Mespirit, we were three of the five guardians for the Time Gears."

Where are your brother and sister? They weren't at any of the other Time Gear locations!" Grovyle said.

Azelf was angered by the question. "Where are they? The same place they've been since Temporal Tower's collapse! Suspended in time!" Layne looked at Grovyle. Azelf continued. "I would have shared their fate, had I not been distracted by something else. Your intentions here may be good, but they are impossible, and you have drug the unthinkable with you!"

"There's that word again! The unthinkable." Layne said. "What exactly did I drag with me that's so unthinkable?

"Nothing!" a familiar voice called out.

Dusknoir materialized through the wall, a smug look on his face. "You've walked right into my trap, Layne and Grovyle. It's a pity Celebi isn't with you, but I assure you, she won't be breaking you out this time Grovyle, or you Layne."

"Who are you?" Azelf barked angrily, at Dusknoir.

"I am Dusknoir," Dusknoir said, "And I have come to apprehend these two for you."

Layne shouted to Azelf, "You don't understand, there is a way to restore time! Dusknoir is trying to prevent us from doing just that, however!"

"Your words are wasted, human. It is impossible."

"Here it is!' Grovyle said, "But not in the past!"

"Silence!' Dusknoir shouted! "You both are coming with me!"

Azelf looked at Grovyle. "And how would you get there? Time is governed y Dialga. Only he can go there."

"Not true at all." Grovyle said. "I am a friend of the pokémon, Celebi. A time traveling pokémon."

Azelf and Layne both looked at Grovyle. Layne was surprised. "You never told me she knew how to time travel!"

Azelf looked at Grovyle, "Is this true? Do you know Celebi, personally?"

Dusknoir said, "Yes he does. But I cannot allow them to go to the past."

Azelf looked at Dusknoir. "How can you say that? This land is dead! The sun is needed! As is the wind! I miss such things in the land!"

"Such things, are no longer needed by my master. Speaking of which...come forth, Master Dialga!"

He rose his arms, and the wall he had come out of expanded in a portal. A deafening roar echoed in the room, and throughout the cave. Two glowing red eyes entered the room. Those eyes were attached to a dark blue creature, which reminded Layne somewhat of Palkia. It stood on four legs. It took one look at Layne, and roared again. Layne fell to his knees and put his hands to his ears trying to protect his ears to such a loud roar. He also tried to get up, but his legs were like jelly. They were frozen in fear. Layne, for the first time in a long time, in his life, felt true fear. His life was flashing right before his eyes.

Grovyle saw Dialga, and his arms glowed green.

"Don't be a fool, Grovyle." Dusknoir said. "You know you are not a match against my master."

Grovyle's arms ceased glowing. Azelf looked at what was happening, and his eyes glowed. Grovyle and Layne's bodies glowed and suddenly disappeared with Azelf. Dialga roared in fury.

Dusknoir knew where they had teleported. Azelf would need to show them the lake. And it wasn't far off. he touched the last crystal to match it's color with the other two. As the entrance formed before his eyes, he just hoped he'd catch them all before they escaped...again. For the last time.

* * *

><p>Layne felt the ground below him. The room was dark. He heard Dialga's muffled roar somewhere in the cave, but he slowly got up, his legs shaking. "G-Grovyle? Wa-was that-...that..."<p>

"Yes it was, Layne." Grovyle said, helping Layne up. "That was Primal Dialga."

"Mother of God and all that is Holy..." Layne said.

Azelf floated over to them. "My apologies to the both of you. I had not been aware that Dusknoir was the one who brought Dialga here. I will assist you as quick as I can."

Grovyle looked around, as Azelf managed to light the room a bit. "This is...this is-"

Azelf nodded. You stand in the room that houses the lake that once held the Time Gear that I guarded years back. If you can truly do, what you claim to do, go back in time, and collect the Time Gears to repair Temporal Tower, I will give you my full support."

Layne looked at Azelf, but in the past, you guard them. Would you allow us to take them?"

Azelf gave Layne a long look, and shook his head. "Probably not. I cannot go back in time to tell them of your business. You may have to fight off the guardians. But if you do what you came to do, I'm sure they would understand after the job was finished. You now know where each Time Gear lies. You must leave."

A loud crash was heard beyond. "Azelf's eyes glowed, and Layne and Grovyle disappeared from the room." Dusknoir, his Sabeleye, and Dialga arrived just in time to see them disappear.

Dusknoir saw this and shouted in fury. Azelf saw him, and disappeared himself. Dusknoir had failed. Layne and Grovyle now had the locations of all five Time Gears. And Celebi was most likely waiting for them in the forest.

Dusknoir knelt before his master. "I have failed you, my Master. I await your punishment."

Dialga, strangely though, did nothing, except gave a low growl.

Dusknoir, opened his eyes as a new mental command came from Dialga. Dusknoir closed his eyes again and said, "Your humble servant, awaits your orders..."

* * *

><p>Grovyle and Layne stood up. Azelf was no longer with them, but they were where they needed to be. They looked at each other. Grovyle smiled. "We did it, Layne. We know the location of all five Time Gears."<p>

Layne chuckled, "Glad I could help you guys out. I will say, it beats struggling through the winter back home, any day."

Layne looked at the forest before them. "What is this place?"

Grovyle walked beside him. "This is Dusk Forest. Beyond the forest lies the Passage of Time. And Celebi is waiting for us there."

Layne looked at Grovyle. Grovyle was pondering something. Layne once again felt like he wasn't getting the full picture.

Layne shook it off for the moment, and said, "What are we waiting for? For the moment, it's all downhill from here."

Grovyle looked at Layne and nodded. "Let's go."


	9. One Final Gift, and Entering the Past

A group of Sabeleye waited outside Crystal Cave. Each was very afraid. They knew, Master Dialga was very angry with the failure of stopping the human. They had witnessed Dialga punish agents in the past, but Dusknoir has surpassed expectations. Surely Master Dialga could show some mercy!

Dusknoir exited the cave. His expression, more determined then ever, it seemed. The group surrounded Dusknoir, and chattered wildly. "Well? What will happen now?"

Dusknoir at first didn't answer. He didn't even look at them. But when he did, he looked at the group. He pointed to six of them. "You, come with me. The rest of you, return to Temporal Tower."

The six Sabeleye he chose followed him around a few large boulders, and to their surprise, Master Dialga stood tall.

"M-Master Dusknoir, what's going on?" one asked, a bit frightened.

Dusknoir looked and said, "Master Dialga formed a plan, in case this failure would happen. We are going to go to the past. And bring Grovyle and Layne back."

"Isn't that easier said than done, Master Dusknoir?"

"Yes. However, Grovyle's capacity to travel back in time...is limited. Our capacity however, is not. We will be going back, much farther than Grovyle. This will ensure his capture..."

* * *

><p>Grovyle and Layne walked through the forest. The forest for a moment, seemed peaceful to Layne. Everything was going great. They now had the locations of all five Time Gears. Layne remembered briefly about what Grovyle said, the day he came here. They had to go collect each, and then place them somewhere inside Temporal Tower, before it collapsed. But...<p>

Grovyle stopped. There was a glow up ahead. Grovyle smiled. "Here we are."

Celebi suddenly appeared in front of them. "I've been waiting." she said, smiling. "I presume it all went well?"

Layne gave a small smile, "Better than well."

Celebi nodded, and they followed her. They followed her to a blank area of forest. Up against a cliff wall, there was what seemed to be a doorway. Only this doorway, looked like it lead into another dimension. Layne took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

Layne finally spoke up. "Okay, we know where each Time Gear is. I also remember that you gotta make a trip to this Temporal Tower place, and stuff, but I still feel like I'm not getting a full picture here. I think it's time you both updated me."

Grovyle looked at Celebi, nodded, then looked at Layne. "This next part of our mission, is going to be very dangerous. The world of the past is a mystery to us all, and we have very little ideas on how life was back then. The chances of our activity taking the Time Gears, will most likely not go unnoticed, and there is a good chance that pokémon like Dusknoir, existed in the past, and will give it their all to stop us...me."At that Layne gave a surprised look to Grovyle. "You? Am I missing something here?"

Grovyle sighed. "Layne, we owe a great deal to you. Without your help, we never would have gotten this far as to finding the Time Gears, or getting the support we needed from the Union. Last night, Celebi and I talked. We do not wish to put you at anymore of a risk than we already have. I'm going to the past, alone."

There was a silent moment. And Layne, actually laughed, much to Grovyle's surprise. "Layne, what's so funny?"

"Nothing. Forgive me, but as moving as that was, Grovyle, you are forgetting a few things. I was sent here, to see Time Restored. I've only set the board for you." There was silence for a few seconds, before Layne continued on. "You also forget, that we're partners Grovyle. There's no way I'm going to let you go to the past without me. I will see this through to the end, like it or not."

Grovyle looked at Celebi, who giggled a bit, then looked at Layne and said, "Are you sure Layne? There is much more risk than here."

Layne chuckled and said, "If I can survive this, I can survive anything. One more thing. This goes beyond being partners Grovyle. You once asked me if I considered you a friend." He looked at Celebi too. "To be honest, I haven't known much friendship than what I see here. You're not just friends to me. You're much more than that. Both of you. And as your friend, I will be there, to help you carry this burden."

Grovyle looked at Celebi then back at Layne with the smile he was famous for. "If that is your decision, then I would be honored, Layne, to have you by my side, to finish this mission together."

Layne smiled and said, "That's what I like to hear."

"Then it's settled," Celebi said. "You will both finish the mission in the past."

Layne looked at Celebi, "You mean you're not coming?"

Celebi shook her head. "I will be needed here by the Union, and I will tell them that your mission is well underway. For us Layne, this is where we say goodbye."

Layne felt a little sadness in these words, but walked over to the hovering pokémon, and smiled. "Your spirit has helped me along this trail, very much. And I thank you for that."

Celebi giggled, "Now now, no one likes a long face!" she said, laughing.

Grovyle looked at Celebi and nodded, "I owe a lot to you Celebi. If this is the last time we meet, then let me at least say, thank you, for everything."

Celebi blushed a bit, and said, "Grovyle, please..."

Layne chuckled at the scene that was happening. He fought the urge to say a phrase known back on Earth.

Grovyle looked at the passage. And gave off a sigh. "It's not easy."

Layne looked over, "What?"

"We're about to risk everything. This is the point of no return. It's kinda hard, knowing that if you succeed, no one will ever know. Who will talk about us? Once our task is complete, we will disappear. There is nothing that can be done about this."

Layne sighed. He too shared Grovyle's feelings. "I know what you mean. To be truthful, part of me is very scared. I don't know what it's like to be erased from existence. But, then again, what have I lost? Life as I knew it back on Earth, was hell. I'm glad as I am right now. Knowing, I have friends. I share my friends goal now. I have nothing to lose."

"As do I." Grovyle said.

Celebi also joined in that, "I share your words!"

"Then let's make history." Layne said. And he held up a hand.

Grovyle looked at the hand, and embraced it. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Born ready." Layne said. Layne took one last look at Celebi, and said, "Take care of yourself, Celebi. Godspeed."

Celebi nodded at them. "Good luck. We're all counting on you."

"Exactly..." a voice called out.

Before anyone could react, a pokémon, none of them had seen before appeared, and shot an attack at Layne and Grovyle. Both of them separated and dove out of the way.

"I cannot allow you to go back through time." the voice said. "I happen to like the world as it is."

Layne called out, "Who are you?" The voice didn't sound at all like Dusknoir, though one look at the pokémon and one could point out some similarities. Celebi teleported out of range, but was trying to think of some way to help Layne and Grovyle.

The pokémon said again, "You are all going down."

"try this for size." Layne said, throwing a rock at the pokémon's head. The rock bounced off the pokémon's head, which made it angrily shoot an attack at Layne. Layne barely dodged it as he dove behind a bigger boulder.

Grovyle then saw an opportunity to attack, and he went in, and attacked the pokémon, using the attack he called "leaf blade." The pokémon then saw who the bigger threat was. A pokémon using attack moves was more threatening than a human throwing rocks. It charged up an attack at Grovyle, while Grovyle was recovering from his last attack.

Like before, Layne shouted out, "Grovyle!"

Grovyle had time to glance at Layne, before the pokémon fired it's attack...and hit Layne dead on.

Grovyle tumbled to the ground, and looked up. Layne had once said, he didn't pull rash moves out often, but he was capable. Layne had just saved Grovyle again. Grovyle ran over to his fallen friend, "Layne! Say something."

Layne stuttered, and spat out some blood. "That...really...hurt..."

"Having second thoughts?"

Celebi then teleported in front of them and used an attack of her own, managed to stun the pokémon. While she held him at bay, she looked back, "Go!"

Grovyle looked at Layne, who nodded, and with that, they embraced hands again. Grovyle helped Layne back up and they took one last look at their mysterious attacker.

"Any clue on who he is?" Layne asked.

Grovyle shook his head. "I don't wish to find out either."

"Then let's start the fun." Layne said with a small smile.

With that, Grovyle and Layne ran for the Passage, and entered.

The pokémon, in a fury, watched them enter, and shouted, "NOOO!" and unleashed a massive attack at Celebi, who simply teleported out of the way.

"Boy, you really have some anger management issues." and she teleported away, deactivating the Passage as she left...

* * *

><p>Upon entering the passage, Layne's head began to spin. He and Grovyle, still embraced hands, but were floating in some sort of haven. But Layne felt like they were going faster than light. It was then, that a familiar voice entered his mind.<p>

_"Your deeds that have been done here, Layne, have raised the hopes of many. Your work, though far from completion, draws that much closer to an end. I knew, I chose well..."_

Layne looked around. "Palkia?"

_"You however will remain at risk, without further means of defense. So upon you, my friend, Giratina and I bestow upon you, one last gift."_

Layne looked around. He no longer saw Grovyle, but still felt his embraced hand. And even heard his voice. Layne however said, "Palkia? What do you mean? Who is Giratina?"

Palkia ignored him, _"Use this gift well, Layne. But above all, learn to use it quick, for this gift varies among many people. Who you are, defines it, and how it works. And once you master it's many talents, it will greatly benefit both you, and your friends. Farewell, Layne, and good luck..."_

Layne called out, "Wait! Palkia!"

He heard Grovyle's voice, "Hold on Layne! We're going in!"

Time around Layne began to slow. He also began to feel dizzy and nauseous. All around his body, it felt like it was churning, and twisting, as if in constant change. And the pain, was extraordinary. Layne growled, closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth. "Grovyle! I-I can't-"

"Hold on Layne! Here we go!"

Layne was free falling. The pain had finally stopped for the most part, but he still fought to hold onto Grovyle. He felt like he had lost some grip all of a sudden. They were both falling. Layne, his eyes still closed, saw lightning flash beneath his eye lids, and he felt the sudden wetness of a down-pouring rain. Lightning flashed again, and thunder roared. It was all too close for Layne's comfort. They continued falling, until finally they both hit water.

They both entered the water, and were engulfed. The currents all around them churned and threatened to break the grip of Layne and Grovyle. Layne kicked with all his might and they broke the surface of the water. Layne could barely see in the pouring rain, but he could tell they were in the middle of an ocean.

Grovyle's voice broke through the storm, "Are you okay?" Layne didn't answer, he couldn't. "Layne! Don't let go! Whatever you do, don't let go!"

The sea water in Layne's eyes prevented Layne from seeing straight. And he felt his strength slowly disappearing. His grip was weakening.

"I can't...I...I..."

Lightning flashed.

"Layne! Come on now! Just a little longer! You can do it! Come on, hang on!"

Layne fought to hold on, but his strength was rapidly disappearing, and the might of the ocean was just too much. Layne lost Grovyle's hand, and his direction. Layne tried to go back, but sea-water just entered his mouth. He coughed it away, and tried to go back to his partner, but was useless against the strength of the ocean. The last thing he heard his partner call out, was his name.

Then a wave washed over Layne. Layne struggled, and broke the surface. He was getting dangerously close to overworking himself. He was too tired to make himself stay afloat, and the storm's might and ocean's wrath wasn't making it any easier. Perhaps traveling through the Passage of Time had drained him of his energy? Whatever it was, he was exhausted. It felt as if someone had literally just drained all the life out of him. Layne wanted rest, but he was clearly not going to find that here.

Another wave washed over him, and forced him under. As he kicked for the top yet again, he was beginning to wonder if this was it for him. He had heard many things about drowning. Some dreaded it, some said it was a peaceful death, and some said, it was a dreadful death. Struggling, suffocating in the cold. Perhaps he would soon find out. His head broke the surface of the water, just in time for lightning to light up yet another wave heading his way. Layne at least was ready for this one.

The wave approached, and Layne took in a deep breath, then the wave washed over him. Layne had not felt such power in water before. The wave forced him down deep. Layne, was at one point, a fairly strong swimmer where he came from, but as a human, his breath capacity, was very limited, and his mind was racing. Which way was up? How deep was he? ... Why did he see somewhat better underwater than before? He finally found which direction was up, and kicked with all his might up. It was very strange. By now, his lungs would be burning for air...and he felt little to no strain at all. Plus the water around him. It didn't feel as cold as it normally would have been against his skin. This wave had indeed pushed him deep, because a good minute passed, and he was still swimming up. Layne simply thought, _"I'm already dead..." _The thing was, he did not feel dead at all. In fact...he felt alive.

It was then that his head finally broke the surface. He gasped for air, and let all the air he had been holding out. He couldn't believe it. Perhaps he had simply been lucky, but Layne never before in life, had held his breath that long. He had been down there for maybe two minutes. How? That thought was shaken away. The swim had taken a lot out of him, and once again he was feeling the effects of his strength, just draining away. Layne could not see anything, and he no longer heard his long lost partner. He hoped Grovyle was okay. He was a tough pokémon to bring down, the ocean would not bring him down as easily as it would Layne. Layne wished he had as much chance as Grovyle did, but the last of his strength, was gone now. He ceased moving.

Strange.

He had ceased moving, yet somehow he still floated. Layne knew he was a lightweight, but the currents would have easily taken him down by this point. It actually was almost as if something kept him floating. But that thought was shaken away as lightning flashed yet again, and lit up something that Layne wasn't so fond to see. A cliff. Normally, right now, land would seem like paradise to Layne, but the way he was going, it didn't seem that way. The ocean was taking him to a grouping of very large and uncomfortable looking boulders. Layne tried to summon the strength to swim away, but he couldn't find it anymore. A large wave, carried Layne, and threw him against the rocks. Layne hit the rocks hard. His chest was bruised, and cut. Layne fell and hit the back of his head, hard, and he knew nothing more. The water carried him away. He was now completely at the ocean's mercy. The last thing he saw, before blacking out, was his lifeless hands, trying to cling to the surface. It was very strange. He didn't ever remember being so...hairy...

* * *

><p>Grovyle crawled out of the water. He was tired, soaking, sore, but most of all, heart-broken. He had lost Layne. Layne was gone. He knew he should have told Layne to stay, and now, because he did not do that, there was a chance, Layne had drowned. Grovyle knew nothing of humans, were they capable of surviving the ocean during a storm of that might? Grovyle was surprised he survived it himself. Shortly after he and Layne got separated, Grovyle was bumped in the water by a drifting log, which he clung to. Grovyle too had to fight off massive wave, but he was actually made a bit stronger by the water. He was a grass type. Water helped him.<p>

His mind drifted back to Layne as he stood up, looking at the night sky, which was actually starting to show light. He breathed. Was Layne really gone? Dead?

...

No he couldn't be. The odds were against him, but Layne was not just any human. Layne had survived attack after attack in the future. The ocean would not take him down. Grovyle had to keep faith. Celebi had told him not to lose faith, and had been right all along in the long run. "Layne," Grovyle said, "Stay safe. Remember our mission. I will find you, I promise."

It was then, that the sun began to show light. Behind Grovyle. Grovyle turned around as the sun slowly rose.

Never before had Grovyle seen such a sight. He fell to his knees, and actually began to cry a bit. He never thought that what he came to save, would be as beautiful as he thought. The light showed the true life in the land, and seeing it all, Grovyle now truly knew, that his life was worth it all. He was now filled with more motivation than ever, to go and stop Temporal Tower from collapsing.

He turned around and looked at one last thing. The ocean.

Layne was right. It was indeed a beautiful sight. Full of motion. Grovyle didn't see how it calmed Layne, but perhaps, that was just him. Grovyle clenched his fist, remembering his promise to Layne. He would find him, soon. But first he had to figure out where exactly he was. He could not forget his mission...

* * *

><p>Layne was completely uncomfortable. He was soaking wet, his body was battered, cut and bruised, and he had a splitting headache, almost as if someone had just nailed a spike into his head. He continued drifting in and out of consciousness. He had no clue how long he had been like this, but he felt the suns warmth on his body...and he heard the calming waves of the ocean, and even felt them.<p>

Layne tried to find it in himself to wake up, but he could not find the motivation, or the strength. He drifted once again, back into darkness, and out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>END PART I<p> 


	10. PART II: Pyro, and a Waking Surprise

PART II:  
>The Wigglytuff Guild<p>

_"Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies  
>He don't know, so he chases them away<br>Someday yet, he'll begin his life again  
>Whispering hands, gently lead him away..."<br>-Pearl Jam in "Even Flow"_

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the sky of Treasure Town. The colored sky, was welcoming the first of the many stars of the night, and the sun's last rays were still shining over the land, though not for too much longer. Evening had come in Treasure Town, life was ceasing as pokémon everywhere began to relax and end the day. But within each dwelling, there was still life.<p>

One of these dwellings, was a tent in the shape of some pink pokémon. Though the life inside was drawing to a close for the day. Visiting hours were still running, but not for too much longer.

Outside that tent, stood an orange pokémon. The shape of a small lizard, only it stood on two feet, and the lizard's tail was burning with a small fire. It didn't hurt the pokémon none, in fact he depended greatly on the flame to survive. If it were to ever go out, he life would be in danger. It reacted with his emotion, and right now, his mind was racing with emotion. The pokémon looked at the tent, deep in thought.

This was Pyro, a Charmander, age 15. He was a very timid pokémon, who was not very confident. For months now, he had been wanting to do a certain thing, and well, here he was trying to complete that dream. Become a member of the famous Wigglytuff Guild. And here he stood...debating the idea all over again, for the um-teenth time. He began to pace back and forth. "Should I? I mean what if..." Pyro shook his head. "No!" he said to himself. "I won't be put off by this any longer! I told myself today was the day, and I will make it happen! I am not turning back!"

He took one step forward onto a grating in front of the door, and was about to step into the guild, when a sudden voice called out, "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

This scared Pyro so much that it fell backwards. Another voice called out, "What footprint?"

The first voice replied, "Wha- Where did it go? I coulda sworn it looked like a Charmander..."

Pyro backed away quick, still in shock. He got up and breathed in. That was too shocking for him. He took a few more breaths, looked at the tent, then sighed in sadness. He couldn't...

He tried to hold back a few tears, but failed to do so as he felt the courage he had held onto just then...slowly drain out of his body. "I can't..." he simply told himself. "I can't work up the courage to go in after all. I told myself today would be the day! I told myself I would go in and join today! But..."

He looked at a rock dangling from a necklace he wore around his neck. One would look at it and see a normal piece of junk. The rock was nothing significant. Pyro looked at it and sighed. "I thought it would help me. Thought it would help me work up the courage to go in. I guess...I can't go in after all...I just can't do it."

He felt like a coward, and it really felt like someone had just made him collapse in courage. He took one last look at the tent and walked away down the road.

He however was unaware he had been watched the entire time...

* * *

><p>Pyro walked down the road and onto the beach. The sun was setting. Off in the distance, a passing storm from the current weather was lighting up the sky. This one would miss Treasure Town. They had been hit last night, but this one would pass.<p>

He walked onto the beach and looked at the sky, and smiled. The sky was filled with bubbles. The last of the setting sun's rays were filling up the sky, reflecting off the water, and off of the bubbles. This was a sight he never minded seeing.

"The weather's so clear right now..." he said breathing in. Off on the rocks, he saw the reason for the bubbles. A few wild Krabby were sitting on the rocks, simply using Bubble, and filling up the sky. Pyro didn't know why they did it, but he certainly didn't mind it at all. They just came out at sundown, and did it. It was always a beautiful sight to him. It was always where he came when he felt sorry for himself. It always made him look up. It uplifted him and cheered him up. He was beginning to think ahead now. Perhaps he'd go back to the guild tomorrow! Perhaps he just needed this sight to know that it wasn't the end of the world that he didn't go in today. He'd go there tomorrow. He'd march up to that gate and walk in.

...

Or perhaps he'd just chicken out as usual...

He sighed and began to walk along the beach.

Then it got his attention. The waves were washing over, something. What was it? Pyro squinted, but couldn't make it out. He walked closer, then slowly began to make out...the body of another pokémon! Someone had either collapsed on the sand, or had been washed ashore!

Pyro ran over to the body. What pokémon was it? He knew he had seen this pokémon around at least once before! The body was orange, and on his back, he had two cream spots. His tail was split at the end, and he had a yellow tube-like collar. He would worry about the identity later, "Hey! Are you okay! Please say something!"

He shook the body, and it groaned. Then it coughed a couple times, letting out what appeared to be seawater. He was laying on his side, but managed to lay back on his back, and open his eyes.

At this sign, Pyro gave a sigh of relief. "You're awake! That's a relief!"

The pokémon on the ground tried to sit up, but failed, but managed to rub his eyes. "What happened? Where am I?"

Pyro said, "Well, you're on Treasure Town's beach. As for what happened, I was hoping you could tell me."

The pokémon on the ground groaned, and tried to sit up, with very little success.

"Easy now." Pyro said. "It's obvious you've been through a lot. Try to relax."

"I feel...so weak."

"Just relax, and maybe the strength will return to you...Buizel!" That was the species the lizard pokémon encountered. This guy was a Buizel!

But at the word 'Buizel' the Buizel opened his eyes. "Buizel?" he asked, finally managing to sit up by holding his back up behind him. "Why did you call me that? That's not my name."

Pyro shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't know you had a name. I just assumed your name was Buizel."

The Buizel looked at him. "Why would you assume that?"

Pyro looked a bit confused. "...Well...you are one."

"What?" the Buizel said maybe offering a small smile, but not easily seen, "I don't even know what a Buizel is. I'm a human."

Pyro frowned. "What? Human? Okaaay, but you look 100% like a normal buizel to me."

The Buizel held out his hands, "Look do these...look like..."

The Buizel had just seen his hands for the first time. They were Buizel's paws to Pyro, but this guy looked like he'd never seen them before in his life. He looked at his arms, and felt his chest. "What the..." he felt his face, and discovered his split-end tail. He then looked frantically around and spotted a tidal pool nearby, and he looked in. The face of a Buizel, looked at the face of a Buizel in the pool.

At that sight, he fell backward again. "How?" he shouted in either fear, panic, surprise or a combination. "How did this happen to me?"

Pyro came over, "Settle down. You're acting a little odd. Is this some kind of joke?"

The Buizel looked over. "Odd? Last time I checked, I was in a human body! I don't know what _you_ are, but what if you were to wake up in the body of a- a-!' the Buizel almost shouted in sheer frustration.

Pyro held his hands up, "Okay! Sheesh! Nice to see you okay, you're welcome!" he said in sarcasm.

The Buizel, sighed and rubbed his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm kind of freaking out right now. Whether or not you choose to believe my story, is not my concern."

Pyro smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it. And to answer your earlier question, I'm a Charmander, but my name is Pyro. Glad to meet you, and to be honest, I'm glad you are okay. But are you really telling me the truth? Are you really, a human?"

The Buizel shrugged and said, "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Well, perhaps I can help you a little. Can you remember how you wound up here?" Pyro asked.

"How I wound up here?" The Buizel said. He pondered for a moment, and sighed. "You know what? I can't remember anything."

Pyro smiled and said, "Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure it will all come back to you in time. Take baby steps, Buizel. It will come back."

"That...that's not my name." the Buizel said. "Please stop calling me that."

Pyro nodded, and said, "Well, what is your name then? Do you remember?"

"My name..." The Buizel looked in thought. "My name...Layne. My name is Layne."

"Layne?" Pyro asked, then nodded, smiling. "Okay, Layne. Well you don't seem like a bad pokémon at least."

Layne gave him a questioning look.

"No no! Not to say you were bad in any way. Sorry, I don't mean to seem doubting. You see, there's been a rise in criminal activity among pokémon recently for unknown reasons, and-"

Layne had stopped listening, because behind him were running two other pokémon, and before Layne could give a warning, one charged right into Pyro, knocking him right into the ground, and into the still rather weakened Layne. Pyro's necklace snapped and fell into the sand.

The pokémon who had done the damage, an orb of floating, and foul smelling gas drifting around it's body gave a laugh and said, "Please pardon me. I should really watch where I go."

The other pokémon, a bat-like blue pokémon laughed and said, "Yeah, Koffing. Watch out where you go in the future!"

Pyro turned in a rage. "What the heck was that for?"

The two pokémon, however, ignored Pyro, and had their eyes set on the stone he had dropped. The bat pokémon said, "Hey Koffing, look what the guy dropped! Looks kind of, valuable."

The pokémon known as Koffing looked at him and nodded, "You can say that again, Zubat." he chuckled. "Let me just grab it."

Pyro looked at the rock in the sand, and said, "Hey! Wait now! That's my personal-"

Koffing looked up, "Oh, it's yours? Then by all means, please come over and take it from me."

Layne was a bit annoyed. He stood up and said, "Hey, piss off! Give him his...rock back, and go mess with someone else."

The one, called Zubat looked over to Layne and said, "You stay out of this, weasel! If he wants his little pebble back so badly, let him come and get it himself."

Layne fought the urge to argue and simply crossed his arms. "Fair enough." He looked at Pyro. Pyro wasn't moving. Layne looked and said, "Oh come on, man. Are you really gonna take that BS from them?"

Koffing and Zubat laughed. "What's the matter? Too scared to come and get it back?" Koffing asked. "What a wuss. Come on, Zubat, let's get out of here."

The passed with one more, "See you around, chicken." before disappearing into a nearby cave.

Pyro sighed sadly. "That was my personal treasure. It means the world to me. It's the one thing, that-"

Layne interrupted. "Then why didn't you stand up to them? Why didn't you tell them to 'shove off,' and take it back from them?"

"What?" Pyro asked. "I- I can't do that!" He sighed. "Now they have it, and now...I just don't know what to do anymore."

Layne shrugged, and was about to say something, when Pyro shook his head, and said. "No! I've got to get it back! I'm wasting time! Layne, please, can I get you to help me?"

Layne looked at Pyro, "Wait, what now?"

"Please, I can't be wasting time!"

"Look," Layne said, "As much fun as that sounds, I have better things to do."

"Layne! That's my precious treasure. If it disappeared...I'm not much of a fighter."

"So I noticed."

"Please! I need your help!"

"Pyro, you need to listen to me. I don't know if you forgot, but I can't remember anything about my life. I need to figure out who I am exactly. A name doesn't really help me. And I also need to find out why I became this pokémon."

Pyro shouted, "You don't need a memory to help me out here! Please, I know this is difficult, but I need your help. I don't have the confidence to stand up for myself."

"Yeah, you may want to work on that." Layne said, about to leave.

"Please, Layne! Perhaps with you, I can find that confidence!"

Layne stopped. He sighed. This Charmander was persistent, that was for sure. He sighed, and said, "Fine. I will help you get your treasure back."

"R-really?"

"Did I stutter?" Layne asked, "But why don't you stand up to yourself? I mean, they just bashed you in your face. Yet, you did nothing. Not even a 'please stop that.' Why?"

Pyro sighed sadly, and simply said, "I don't know. I never had the confidence to stand up for myself. I've tried time and time again to make myself do certain things, and it never works."

Layne crossed his arms and popped his neck. "Well, perhaps we can work on that right now."

"Right now? But my-"

"Yes." Layne interrupted. "Right now. If I'm going to help you, I am gonna make something stick in your head. Now, when we go after them, I want you to tell them you want your...treasure back. It's not that hard to do. And it is the first of your many baby steps you will take to gaining confidence in yourself."

Pyro looked unsure, but nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

Layne shook his head. "No. Don't try. Just do it. There's no point in just trying."

There was a moment that passed, then Pyro nodded. "Okay. I'll do it. Let's go."

Layne followed the Charmander into the cave. It wasn't that big of a cave and the Koffing and Zubat were found rather fast. Koffing, upon seeing them turned to Zubat, and said, "Hey, the big chicken is back, and he brought his friend."

Zubat laughed, "What did the chicken need some company assisting him through the dark?"

Layne popped his neck, and crossed his arms. He then looked at Pyro with the look of "go on, say it."

Pyro saw this, and swallowed hard. Finally with some difficulty, he stepped forward, and said, "You stole something from me. Please give me back my treasure! It means everything to me!"

Koffing nearly coughed in joy, "Treasure? Zubat he just called it a treasure! Do you think this thing may be valuable as a sell? Maybe worth more than we thought!"

Layne was smelling something coming, that he didn't wish to ensure, but if it had to be, things could get a little aggressive here.

Zubat looked at Koffing, "Then that would be even more of a reason not to give it back!"

Pyro shouted, "What? Come on! Please give me back my treasure!"

"Or what?" Zubat asked. You gonna call upon your weasel friend over there for help?"

Layne popped his neck again, "Watch it, pal." he said. Layne was in no mood for insults or smart talk from wannabe punks.

Koffing simply said, "What an attitude. If you want your precious pebble back, come and take it."

Before Pyro could say anything, Koffing and Zubat charged. Pyro, managed to spew forth some fire from his mouth in a small ember attack, Layne on the other hand was attacked by Zubat, Layne just jumped up, and brought a hard kick down on the Zubat. The Zubat got knocked down, Layne brought his fist down hard into the Zubat's head. The Zubat barely offered any fight whatsoever, and was down after a few punches and kicks.

The Koffing was being held at bay by Pyro, but wasn't really in a losing area. At least Pyro knew how to fight somewhat, but Layne jumped over delivering a kick to Koffing. Pyro stood back and watched Layne deliver a punch and kick in rhythm as Koffing dodged and sometimes even attacked back, but finally, after a series of punches, Layne had him pinned against the wall. Layne was hardly breaking a sweat. Layne finally said as he held Koffing against the cavern wall, "The stone. Where is it?"

Koffing, who was in some pain finally said, "Easy man, it's right there, on the ground! We didn't damage it or nothing!"

Pyro ran over and claimed it quick, and then Layne released Koffing from the wall, and Koffing fell to the ground in pain. Layne stretched his arms forward to the ground and breathed. Koffing floated away from Layne toward Zubat, who was also starting to get up. Koffing and Zubat did not look at all pleased. "You'll be sorry for that!" Zubat said in anger.

Koffing nodded, "Yeah! We just went easy on you!"

Layne stepped forward, "Are you saying you want some more?"

Zubat went back a little and Koffing just said, "Just remember, that your victory here was a fluke! Next time, it won't be so easy!"

Layne shook his head, "Stop making excuses and beat it already!"

Koffing and Zubat then left the cave rather fast. Layne finally relaxed and sat down. Pyro walked to Layne in awe and said, "That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?"

Layne looked at Pyro, before rubbing his arms which were now cramping up on him. This body apparently was not in the mood yet for anymore fighting. Layne shook his head, "I don't know...I just did it. I didn't even know I could do that."

As they walked out of the cave together, Pyro was also asking, "Why didn't you use any of your moves?"

"Moves?" Layne asked.

Pyro smiled, "You know, like Water Gun!"

"Water Gun?" Layne asked, "You're losing me, man."

"Well, you told me you were a human, I'll admit, I didn't really believe you. But The more and more I look at you and listen to you, you act more different than any other pokémon I have ever seen."

"Is that a bad thing?" Layne asked.

"No, I mean, do you even know how to access your moves?" Pyro asked, stopping.

Layne stopped and looked at him, shaking his head, "No. I mean, remember, I didn't even know what a...Beazil thing was."-"

"Buizel?"

"Yeah, Buizel...until a few minutes ago. Do you think I can somehow access these powers you pokémon have?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Pyro said, giving it some thought, "But why don't you try right now?"

"How do you access them?"

"I usually just think about doing a move, like Ember, and with enough thought and control, I do it. Why don't you try something, like Water Gun? It's an attack where you spray a large amount of water from your mouth"

Layne blinked, and shrugged. "Water from the mouth? Weird, but might as well try." He thought of what a Water Gun would look like, then took a deep breath, and blew hard. Nothing.

Pyro looked a little unimpressed, which wouldn't surprise Layne, but then he said, "I think you're trying too hard. It doesn't take much effort, you just think to yourself, and you tell the move what you want it to do."

"It's strange." Layne said.

"What?"

Layne shrugged, "I just can't help but feel I've heard that somewhere before." Layne said. He closed his eyes, and focused again. He began to feel a little strange, and felt something coming up his throat. Be exhaled and out came a torrent of water. Layne stopped it immediately, and nearly inhaled some of the water, had it not disappeared so fast. "Whoa! That was weird." Layne said.

Pyro smiled. "You did it! That was one impressive Water Gun."

"That was a Water Gun?" Layne asked.

Pyro nodded, "Though, I don't know any other moves you would know. You'll learn through time, I suppose. By the way, thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Layne asked.

"Helping me get my treasure back." Pyro said. "I never would have got it back had you not agreed to help me, Layne."

Layne smiled. "The guys were jerks. I do however, still go by what I said earlier. It is important that you learn to take a stand, Pyro." Layne actually was thinking to himself. He had only helped because he had happened to have been there in the first place. Was it the right thing? Should he have let Pyro worry about it himself?

Probably not. Layne still had morals he guessed. Pyro was clearly grateful for his help. It felt good to be appreciated. For some reason, Layne felt as if...he had not felt much of it before in life.

Pyro nodded. "I will learn."

Layne then looked at the snapped necklace Pyro held. "I don't mean to sound critical or anything, but what is so special about that rock?"

Pyro looked at the rock in his hand. "To be honest, I'm not too sure. I found it laying on the ground one day while just wandering around. I think it's a Relic Fragment."

Layne gave a confused look. "A Relic Fragment?"

"Well, at least I call it that." Pyro said. "I've always been a fan of legends and lore, and I get excited when I hear about tales of the past. Can't you feel the same way?"

Layne shrugged, "I don't think I ever gave it much thought."

Pyro's eyes lit up, "Oh, hidden troves full of treasure, and strange relics lost in time! Uncharted territories, veiled in darkness, and new lands, just waiting to be discovered! Such places when I hear of them, excite me on the inside. They could be full of gold and other treasure! And who could forget history? Wouldn't it be amazing to make such discoveries?"

Layne looked at Pyro as he stared across the ocean. He really was into this.

Pyro continued, "It's what I always dream of. So when I found the Relic Fragment, well, yeah at first I thought of it as old junk myself. But then I took a closer look. And found this."

Pyro turned it in a way that revealed some strange design or pattern. "See that? That inscription."

Layne nodded. He had not seen a pattern of such design before, to his memory at least.

"There's got to be some story behind it. For all we know, it could be the key to legendary places! Full of adventure! That's what I feel whenever I hold it. The mystery of this fragment, I want to solve it someday! Which is why I wish to join an Exploration Team."

"Exploration Team?" Layne asked.

"Well, they are people who go to such places, and have the greatest of adventures. Earlier, I tried to join an exploration team as an apprentice..."

Pyro stopped talking for a moment. Layne motioned for him to continue, "Well, how did it go?"

"Well...I chickened out, and ran from the guild."

Layne sighed. _"Why am I not surprised?"_ he thought to himself.

Pyro changed the subject. "But what about you now, Layne? What are you going to do now? Your memory is gone, and you're a human in a Buizel's body."

"Don't remind me." Layne said, annoyed looking at his paws again.

"Do you have any place to go?" Pyro asked.

Layne sighed.

Pyro saw this and said, "Layne, you've showed me a lot today. I know you want to figure out the mystery of why you became like this, but perhaps I can help. Would you, be willing to form an exploration team with me?"

"An exploration team?" Layne said in shock.

"Yes. I'm convinced that with you, we can be effective in solving the mysteries of you, and perhaps, even more. So, will you? Please?"

Layne was in shock. Pyro was trying to recruit him out of the blue! And Layne still had very little clue as to what an Exploration Team really was.

"Uh...I...No. I can't."

"Wh-why? Having you there with me as we fought those two off, Layne, I felt really brave. I can't help but feel, that if you're with me, Layne, I can do anything! I see that you're not any ordinary Buizel, Layne. A pokémon of your caliber would surely become a first-class explorer, Layne."

"That's just it thought, Pyro." Layne said sitting down. "I'm not a pokémon."

"I know, Layne. You are human, but for now, you have the body of a pokémon, and you have no idea how to use it. We can greatly benefit off of each other, Layne! So please. I'm begging you Layne. Please form a team with me..."

Layne sighed. He looked at Pyro. "You know, you really got a way of getting what you want."

Pyro took that a bit on the wrong side. "I don't mean to sound like a-"

Layne held up a hand, "You're misunderstanding me. You have explained every reason to me of why I should. And lets face it, the pros outweigh the cons apparently. I have no place to go, no idea where to start looking for my answers, and no clue of how certain things work here. I guess...it won't hurt to form a team with you for now."

Pyro's eyes lit up as Layne stood up. "R-really?"

Layne offered a small smile. "And perhaps, you're right. Perhaps we will find out who I am, by doing this. Consider this, a done deal."

"You'll form an Exploration Team with me? Oh, thank you, Layne!"

Layne was a bit uncomfortable in a few areas with this decision, but he was sure his questioning spirit would get used to this. "Uh, no problem..." he simply said.

Pro laughed, "Oh come now, Layne. This will be great! We'll be a great combination! Together, we can and will make this work!"

Layne shrugged, and said, "Okay, so we're an Exploration Team now. Where do you wanna go explore first?"

Pyro said, "Oh Layne, it's not that simple. First thing we gotta do is go sign up as apprentices over at Wigglytuff's Guild."

"A guild?"

"Yeah. Wigglytuff is a very famous explorer."

"You never mentioned a guild, but I guess it makes sense."

"There is where we'll train to become a first-class Exploration Team. I've heard that the training can be very tough, but I'm sure we can do it! So let's give it our best shot!"

Layne sighed. There was no turning back now. And there was something in the back of his mind telling him there was something more important to be doing. He sighed and put that thought aside. He was now officially partners with Pyro. And though the little guy could be a bit energetic, Layne couldn't help but feel, there was something about him, that was unique. A part of him...that made him a bit happy in areas, he had not been made happy before.


	11. Settling in at the Guild

Layne and Pyro walked up the road and up a hill. The sun was still in the sky but it seemed to be just about over. Layne was in deep thought as he and Pyro walked up the hill, which had a tent on the top, in the shape of the pokémon, he could only guess was Wigglytuff. Pyro was slowing up some again and stopped to catch his breath. Layne stopped with him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Pyro took a deep breath. "It's just, I'm finally about to become an explorer. I've never had the courage to go much farther than this."

Layne chuckled and shook his head. In Layne's honest opinion, some of this was kind of a joke to Layne. Exploration Teams, treasure. What was so fun about this? He sighed, there was nothing that could be done about it now.

They stopped in front of some grating in the ground. "This is it," Pyro said. "The Wigglytuff Guild."

The guild's gate was closed, which made Layne look in confusion.

"So I guessed," Layne said, crossing his arms. "Closed for the day or something?"

Pyro was a little worried, "They can't be! It was open, not 15 minutes ago, last time I was here."

Layne sighed, as Pyro obviously didn't know that some places closed early because they just felt like it.

"We need to register here, in order to form an Exploration Team. You then train until you become first-class."

"Hmm..." Layne said.

Pyro gave a shudder looking at the grating.

"What's eating you?" Layne asked, looking over.

"That grating, last time I stepped on it, well...perhaps you'll see momentarily. Also...I can't help but feel, there's something weird about this place. Makes me almost..."

Layne gave a look to Pyro. "Pyro, remember, this is your dream."

Pyro nodded. "You're with me, Layne!" He began to walk toward the grating. "I'm going to march onto that grating and-"

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

Layne literally saw Pyro's soul leave the body as Pyro froze in fear. Layne shrugged. "Perhaps they are still open." he said giving a small smile.

Another voice rang out, "Oh come on, I just shut the gate!"

"You're not supposed to close it early! I told you someone might come!"

"Oh for the love of- Forget it, whose footprint is it?"

Layne chuckled, "They certainly seem welcoming, don't they..."

Pyro froze on the grating in fear. He was about to take a step back when Layne stepped forward and simply prevented him from stepping off the grate.

"Pyro...you're not helping out your situation, here."

"You're right." Pyro said, stepping out onto the grate some more. "I will be strong! I will be-"

"Hey!" The voice rang out. "It's that Charmander from before! It's a Charmander!"

There was a silence when Layne heard the second voice grunt and say, "He can enter! Now then, NO MORE VISITORS! I'm shutting the gate after him!"

"Wait!" the first voice rang out."

"Oh for crying out loud, WHAT?"

"There's someone with the Charmander! I need to identify! Hold the gate!"

"Ohhh...GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!"

Charmander stepped off the grating, and looked at Layne. "I think you need to step on here now."

Layne didn't move immediately. "I will say, this is a bit strange. I don't get the point of this at all-"

"Oh for crying out loud, I can hear him babbling! WILL YOU JUST GET ON THE GRATE?"

"Shut...up..." Layne said to himself, popping his neck. He stepped forward on the grating and tapped his foot, crossing his arms. "Waiting, waiting, waiting..."

"Pokémon detected!" the first voice rang out. "Pokémon detec-"

"Yeah we already know! Now who is it?"

Layne sighed. "This is rather annoying, isn't it?" he said to Pyro who was looking a bit confused over the whole thing.

"The footprint is...uhhhhh...Hey Loudred...didn't Autumn already check in?"

"What? What does that got to do with anything? Sentry Diglett, who is standing on your grate?"

"Uhh...Did she or not?"

"Yes! She just went into the mess hall! WHERE EVERYONE ELSE IS! NOW WHO IS IT?"

"Umm, looks like a Buizel to me."

"Looks like?"

"Come on, Loudred! I don't see this footprint everyday! It looks like a Buizel's, but different than Autumn!"

"For the love of- This is your job, Sentry Diglett!"

"Loudred! We're wasting time!"

Pyro and Layne just looked annoyed now.

Layne sat down on a rock nearby the grating, keeping his feet on the grating. "This is amusing..." he muttered with sarcasm.

Pyro crossed his arms. "Are they- They sound like they're arguing."

That was when the second voice, which seemed to be the loudest, spoke again. "Sorry to make you both wait! Hold on!"

The guild gate opened up.

"You both may enter. You don't seem to be bad pokémon. You may both enter!"

Layne stood up, and popped his neck. "About time."

Pyro on the other hand was jittery. "I'm so nervous! But...we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding with excitement, Layne! Let's go!"

"Please, after you..." Layne said.

They both entered the tent...to find no one there, except a hatch that lead underground. "Well..." Layne said giving a small smile. "I didn't think the place would be so small."

"The hatch, should we go down?" Pyro asked.

Layne sighed and began to climb down a ladder, and said, "Why else are we here?"

Pyro nodded and followed him down. Layne reached the bottom and turned around. The guild was rather bigger on the inside than it appeared outside. Pokémon were everywhere. Bug types, flying types, grass, water, and all were in constant chatter.

Pyro was in awe. "This is the guild! I wonder if every one of these pokémon are on Exploration Teams."

Layne shrugged. "Excuse me!" a voice rang out. Pyro and Layne turned around. A rather odd looking bird pokémon flew in front of them. "It was you two that just entered the guild, correct?"

"Y-yes." Pyro said, standing up tall. Layne just crossed his arms.

"I'm Chatot." the pokémon said. "I'm the Pokémon in the know-around these parts, and the right-hand pokémon to Guildmaster Wigglytuff."

"Glad to meet you!" Pyro said, "I'm-"

Chatot interrupted. "Now shoo! Please leave the premises! Visiting hours are over. We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go."

Layne sighed. "He certainly knows how to welcome people."

Pyro ignored Layne and said, "We're not here because of that! We wish to form an Exploration Team!"

"An Exploration Team?" Chatot squawked.

"Did he stutter?" Layne asked.

Chatot turned away, "But, it's so rare to see kids like you apprentice at the guild, given how hard the training is, and the drop-outs surely proves that..."

Layne's eyes widened at that. "I don't know how old he is, but I will have you know, I am 20 years old!" Layne said, taking great offense to being called a kid.

Pyro on the other hand asked, "Is the training, truly _that _severe?"

Chatot fluttered in panic, "What? No! No no no, not at all! Not even slightly true! The training program is as easy as can be!"

Layne gave an annoying sigh. Was this _really_ worth his time? He felt like time was wasting here.

Chatot then chirped. "Well, well, well! You want to be an Exploration Team? Why didn't you say so?"

Layne, rather annoyed simply said, "We _did_ say so."

Pyro looked over at Layne with a questioning look. "You okay, Layne?"

Layne sighed. "Fine...just fine." he said. arms crossed, and closing his eyes.

"Well, let's get you two signed up, right away! Please follow me!" Chatot said. Chatot began to walk away.

Pyro wasn't convinced of Layne saying he was fine. "Are you sure you're okay."

Layne sighed, and looked at Pyro. "I don't mean to sound cynical, but it just seems like this is a big joke in some way. Chatot can't dig himself out of a hole that hasn't even been dug yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pyro asked.

Chatot chirped. "Anything wrong? Over here! Follow me!"

Layne sighed. "Nevermind. Let's just get this over with."

They followed Chatot to another hatch and went underground. "Welcome to the Guild's second underground floor. This room is the basis of where our apprentices work. Registration for new teams is over here."

Pyro ran over to a nearby window. "We're two floors underground, yet we can still see outside!"

The ocean was outside the window. Layne chuckled. "Pyro, we're on the side of a cliff. It's probably one of the primary ways of lighting up the room."

Pyro chuckled, "Oh...yeah."

Chatot leaned in to Layne, "Uh, is he always like this?"

Layne looked at Chatot, "I barely know the guy, I just met him."

Chatot sighed, and said louder, "Behind this door, is the chamber to Guildmaster Wigglytuff. Now, I'm only going to say this once. On no account, I repeat, on NO account, should you show the guildmaster any disrespect."

Layne crossed his arms, "Well, if he is as nice as you seem to show he is, that shouldn't be a problem."

Chatot turned to the door. "Guildmaster. We've got a couple new recruits! I'm coming in!"

They all entered. In the center of a red carpet, stood a pink pokémon, resembling the tent outside, with it's back turned to them. Chatot spoke up, "Guildmaster, I present to you, two new recruits who wish to join as apprentices."

The pokémon paid no attention, and continued to look away.

Chatot grumbled, "Uhh, Guildmaster...Guildmaster?"

As Chatot tried to get the guildmaster's attention, Layne leaned toward Pyro. "Now I know this has got to be a joke. Are you sure being an explorer is what you thought it was?"

At that moment, the Guildmaster turned around so sudden, that it caught Layne by surprise. "Hiya!" the guildmaster said, in a rather friendly mood.

Layne didn't know if the guy was serious or not, but the guy was certainly friendly...perhaps a bit over-friendly. "I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the Guildmaster here! I understand you want to form an Exploration Team! Let's do it then!"

Layne was speechless at the Guildmaster's behavior, but said nothing.

"First we need a team name for your team!" Wigglytuff said. "What's your team's name then?"

Layne looked at Pyro. "A team name?"

This was sounding more and more like a child's game, more than anything else.

Pyro looked to Layne. "I didn't think of it! I forgot completely about it! Do you have any ideas?"

Layne simply looked at Pyro. "Uhhhh...'The...Explorers?'"

Pyro looked at Layne with a rather questioning look.

Layne sighed and gave it another go. "'The Avengers.' 'Guardians of Light.' 'The Dark Hand.' 'Fists of Steel!' 'The Jedi Order!' Look I don't know any names!"

Pyro said, "well, let's try to think of something that defines us."

"I barely know you, Pyro." Layne said, "And I think we both know a good name won't be something along the lines of confidence. As far as I can see, the only name that even comes close to us as a team is something along the lines of fire and whatever I am."

"Water?"

"I'm water? Well I don't know any names that balance that out either. Might as well call ourselves 'Fire of the Depths' or Hydro Pyro and be done with it." Layne said in sarcasm.

On the other hand, Pyro actually lit up on one of those names. "Hydro Pyro..."

Layne looked over, "Wait, what?"

"I like it!" Pyro said. "Hydro Pyro! It's catchy and well you have both fire and water in the name, which defines us both!"

Layne shrugged, "The name was a complete joke name, Pyro, but if it floats your boat, I have no objections."

Pyro looked at Wigglytuff, and said, "We're Team Hydro Pyro!"

Okay!" Wigglytuff said. "It's settled. From here on out, you are Team Hydro Pyro." He chanted something a little, and before Layne could ask what he was doing, he cried out in a loud voice, "YOOM...TAH!" Layne and Pyro both cringed at how loud the voice was, but got back up. "You're all registered." Wigglytuff said. "You are now an official Exploration Team."

"Wow." Layne said. "That simple, huh?"

Wigglytuff nodded, "Yup. To celebrate this moment, please accept this."

He set down a small box in front of Layne and Pyro. "Umm, what exactly is that?" Layne asked.

"That's an Exploration Team Kit." Pyro said.

"It's what each team needs." Wigglytuff said. Hurry up! Open it!" he said in joy.

Pyro approached the box, and opened the kit up. Inside was a bag, a badge, and a map.

"That badge," Wigglytuff said, "Is your official Team Identification. And that Wonder Map, it's a wonder of convenience! "

"Catchy." Layne said.

"Finally your treasure bag. Keep items which will help you in that bag. Very wonderful, and very useful. Go ahead and take a peak inside."

Layne shrugged and grabbed it. "You're the Guildmaster."

Layne opened it up.

...

The bag was empty.

"Uhh, it's empty." Layne said.

"What?" Wigglytuff asked in shock. "Empty?"

Layne held it up for Wigglytuff to see. "Uhh, yeah. Empty."

"This will not do!" Wigglytuff said and ran over to a nearby Treasure Chest. He dug through, "Here we are!" he said in joy. He held two items in his hand. One was a blue scarf, and the other was a pair of goggles of the same color.

He walked over and gave the scarf to Pyro. "This scarf will help you in your flaws of defense." He then gave the goggles to Layne. "And these, will help your ability to see better. You never know what dangers lie in either the dark or the light. These will help."

Layne held the goggles in his hand, and listened. Did these items really possess such power? The Goggles glistened in his hand. He shook the thought away. There was only one way to find out.

Pyro smiled, "Thank you Guildmaster!"

"You're apprentices at the moment, but do your best in training, and you will become great explorers!"

"We will!" Pyro said, "We promise!"

Layne put the goggles in a resting position on his forehead. _"No turning back now..." _he thought to himself.

Wigglytuff lit up and said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Pyro!" Pyro said, "And this is Layne."

"Wow!" Wigglytuff said. "You both have names! That's so cool! Now we have three pokémon with names here!"

Layne was a bit confused at the number of three, but shook the thought off.

* * *

><p>Chatot lead them out of the room. As Pyro and Layne left, Layne accidentally bumped into another pokémon. "Pardon me," Layne said, as he looked to the pokémon...which was another Buizel. The Buizel looked at Layne, then frowned, and said, "Watch where you're going, rookie!" in a rather harsh tone.<p>

Layne's heart skipped a beat. The Buizel...was female! Layne immediately shook that thought away. She certainly had a short fuse of a temper. He had barely just bumped her, and he was already on her bad side.

Layne sighed. Perhaps it had just been a long day for her. Who knew. He forgot about it and caught up with Chatot and Pyro. Chatot lead them down a hall, and to a room. "This room, will be yours."

Pyro walked in as did Layne. Pyro ran to a hay bed and said, "We got beds! Great!"

Layne shrugged, as he went inside as well. Chatot said, "You both will live here while you apprentice for us. I'd get some rest if I were you, the day starts early tomorrow, and we expect excellence from everyone, including rookies. Don't stay up too late. I should say, curfew is in effect for the guild. No one leaves the guild's premises after sundown. Those who do, are severely punished. I bid you, good night."

With that, Chatot walked off. Layne sighed as he bunched up some of the hay in his bed.

"What's wrong Layne?"

"Oh nothing, other than the fact that I've already screwed up here."

Pyro was getting in bed. "How so?"

"I barely bumped into another pokémon as we left Wigglytuff's chamber. And she already doesn't like me."

"She?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah, she. AND, she's the exact same pokémon as I am."

"You mean there's another Buizel here? As an apprentice?"

"Guess so." Layne said trying to get comfortable. He tried to lay down as he normally did as a human, but his tail was uncomfortable, and he hated sleeping on his belly. "Dang, I'm going to have to get used to sleeping in awkward positions." Layne said.

As he tried more positions, Pyro sat and said, "Man, my hearts been racing over everything today. But I'm glad I finally got in."

"I'm glad for you too." Layne said as he finally found a...very comfortable position, which involved him curling his body in an oval.

"I thought Wigglytuff would actually be kind of scary."

"Wigglytuff?" Layne asked raising his head a bit, "I don't see anything that could in the least be scary about him."

"He is a friendly guildmaster." Pyro said.

"You best get some rest, Pyro. We got a big day tomorrow." Layne said.

"Yeah, we're going to experience a lot tomorrow, I guess. And Layne, thanks again. Because you're here, I'm not scared at all about tomorrow, in fact, it's the complete opposite."

Layne with his eyes closed, chuckled, "See? Things are looking up for you already."

"Let's give it our all tomorrow, Layne. Sleep well."

Layne was already asleep, but deep in thought. Here he was, no an apprentice at the guild, but it didn't seem all that bad at all. And to top it off, Pyro was a pretty friendly guy himself. Layne could get used to being partners with him. But the questions returned. Who was he? And why was he a pokémon? How did he end up on that beach?

Layne's mind raced until it tired itself out. Layne was actually grateful for some rest finally. He was still sore from the day. Perhaps some rest would do him well.


	12. Job One, and Tensions with Autumn

_Layne was sleeping. He was a bit cold, and trembling. He never got any decent sleep anymore. In fact, he was beginning to think it was normal. No. It couldn't be normal. Not everyone had some crazy psycho who yelled all night, fought with someone constantly, then brought the battle to the sleeper. Layne hated this life. Layne didn't think he used to live this life though. But did he? What was life like? Who knew? They were at it again. Yelling about usual BS problems. _

_That was when one banged on his door. "Get up! Get the hell up!"_

_"Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want any part of this!" Layne shouted._

_"Get up! I will make you get up!"_

_"Come one, don't go there, man!"_

"HEY!" the voice said at least 10 times louder, "HEY! GET UP! RISE AND SHINE!"

Layne's head throbbed. That was a voice unlike he had ever heard before in his life. So loud, Layne could have sworn he felt his ears start to slightly bleed.

The voice shouted again, "WHY, are you STILL SLEEPING? WAKE! UP!"

Layne stirred and managed to feel his ears.

He heard Pyro groan, "My poor ears..."

"Oh, snap OUT of it!" the voice yelled. Layne managed to open his eyes and see a purple pokémon, with rather weird ears, and one big mouth standing there.

Layne managed to say, "Will you please tone it down?"

"No I will not!" he said! "I'm Loudred, and I'm a fellow apprentice! I understand you're both NEW! And You'll be SORRY if you're late for morning briefing!" he said, "So MOVE IT! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has a BIG TEMPER! If you make him lose it..." Loudred simply cringed at the idea. Layne managed to sit up, and rub his eyes. "I don't even WANT to picture it! So, I'm NOT about to get in trouble because a few rookie apprentices are late! SO GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR!" And with that, he left.

Layne fell back down and stared at the ceiling. Pyro wasn't fully awake yet and managed to say, "My ears...Did you hear what he said? Something about getting ready for..."

"Yeah," Layne said, "Some morning briefing thing, or something. Good morning by the way."

Pyro jumped up. "Oh my gosh! Why did we forget? We're apprentices now!"

Layne looked at Pyro and slowly got up, "You mean you forgot? I don't see what the big rush is."

"Look! If Loudred was that insistent on waking us, then we overslept! Come on!"

Layne cursed at himself, and ran with Pyro down the hall. They ran past the other guild member rooms and into the main room, where everyone was assembling outside Wigglytuff's door. That certainly woke Layne up somewhat. In the room were about 10 other pokémon not including Pyro and Layne. Layne saw a few members from last night, including the rather short-tempered Buizel. But upon entering the room, Loudred saw them and shouted, "You're LATE, rookies!"

Chatot, who was also in the room, scolded him immediately. "Hush! That voice is ridiculously loud!"

That shut up Loudred, and shut him up good. Had Layne not still been groggy, he probably would have had to fight to hold back laughter. Chatot looked in the room and nodded. "We all seem to be present. Very well. Let us conduct our morning address." With that, he turned to the Guildmaster's door and called, "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance, and awaits your presence!"

It took a few seconds, but the doors to Wigglytuff's chamber opened, and he stepped out. Layne took a second look at him. Wigglytuff looked more tired than everyone in the room. Chatot smiled, "We await your morning address, Guildmaster."

Layne leaned in on Pyro, "If you ask me, it would seem that Chatot seems to give more orders than Wigglytuff would."

Wigglytuff did not say a thing. Layne was half expecting some morning motivation speech, but heard nothing. In fact, he listened in closely, and could have sworn he heard the Guildmaster...snoring. Layne simply thought to himself, _"This guy calls himself a Guildmaster?"_ Other voices however rose in amazement.

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me!"

"I know, right?"

"He looks like he's wide awake!"

"Oh my gosh, his eyes are wide open, but he's fast asleep!"

Chatot ignored the voices, and looked to Wigglytuff. "Thank you, Guildmaster..we all value your...words of wisdom..."

Layne popped his neck, as Wigglytuff let out a bit of a snort at Chatot's words. Chatot turned to the pokémon and flapped his wings once. "Okay, pokémon. Take your Guildmaster's words to heart! And finally, let us not forget our morning cheers!"

Layne looked around, "Morning cheers?'

Chatot chirped. "All together now! One, two, one, two, three!"

At the sound of three, everyone in the room, except for Layne and Pyro rose their hands in a fist and cried out in a loud unison, "One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!"

Layne didn't know how to react. He didn't know if that was uplifting, or if it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard in his life. Pyro tried his best to keep up with the cheer, but Layne clearly was unmotivated by it. Chatot then spoke up, "Okay! Let's start our work!"

With that, everyone cheered, and walked away in different directions, to do different tasks. Layne and Pyro stood there. Layne looked at Pyro. "Well? What do we do?"

As if Chatot had heard, he flew over. "A bit confused on how to start the day are we? No worries at all! Just follow me!"

They followed Chatot up to the first underground floor. "You are both just beginners, so we'll start you off, with a simple assignment." He lead them to a large bulletin board, filled with various papers. "This bulletin board is filled with various job requests, from pokémon from different regions of the land. You're both aware of the rise in criminal activity, correct?"

Pyro nodded, "It's because the flow of time is getting messed up and wreaking havoc, right?"

At the words time, Layne's mind almost tried to go into overdrive. Layne didn't know why, but tried to get something out of it. Pyro and Chatot kept talking as Layne tried to remember anything, ANYTHING of his past. They said time was getting messed up. What did they mean? Time, like hours and minutes, or something related? What was going on?

"Layne!" Pyro called. Layne looked up, he had not been aware of his sudden outburst of thought.

"Sorry, just a minor brain wave I guess."

Chatot cleared it's throat, "As I was saying, let's get a job for you both. Perhaps, this one will do?"

Chatot handed a piece of paper to Layne who read aloud. "'Hello, my name is Spoink. My precious pearl, which is my most valued possession was stolen from me by an outlaw. That pearl is life itself to me! I can't settle down with every minute that passes when we are separated. But lately, I heard that it was spotted! It is said to be on some rocky bluff, but the terrain is reported unsafe. I am scared to go and get my pearl. I'd very much appreciate the readers help in retrieving my pearl. I am begging you. Spoink.' Shouldn't be a problem." Layne said.

"Hold on." Pyro said. "Are you telling me, that our first mission, is to simply go fetch some item someone just dropped?" he said a bit unpleasantly. "There's got to be something with more of an adventure behind it!"

Layne sighed, "Pyro...baby steps..." he mumbled.

Pyro just continued, "I'd much rather explore unknown places, and look for treasure! Things in that area!"

Chatot showed huge dislike to Pyro's response. "Hush!" This scared Pyro quiet. "Every explorer pays his or her dues! Like it or not. Now, the pokémon's waiting. I'd suggest you get on with the job."

"We'll get right on it," Layne said, pulling Pyro with him.

Pyro began to walk with him, and Layne started to chuckle a bit. "Hidden lands and treasure..."

Pyro looked at Layne. "What's so wrong with that?"

"I just find it funny," Layne began, "That you expected the first mission to be something along those lines."

Pyro sighed and said, "Let's just get this over with."

They first made a quick stop to their room to grab their things, as few as they were. Pyro put on his scarf, and Layne put his goggles back on his head. "Do you think these things really work?" Layne asked, in a skeptical way.

Pyro shrugged. "I've heard they do. The pokémon who made them know what they're doing. It wouldn't surprise me."

Layne sighed as he adjusted the goggles on his head. "I don't feel anymore enhanced. Perhaps it's normal. I don't know." Layne said. "I'll be waiting outside.

He walked outside the room, to see coming up a ramp from the guild member room hall, the female Buizel walking up. They met eyes, and the tension rose. Layne sighed and said, "Look, I want to make amends. I'm sorry that I bumped into you last night. I will watch where I go, from now on." He said it in a bit of annoyance, mainly because he didn't see how this Buizel could get so angry in the first place over the incident.

The other Buizel looked at him, with an annoyed look. "Apology accepted. Now please, leave me alone."

Layne was a bit annoyed still and followed her, "Now, come on. I mean I fail to see why this whole thing upset you as it did. Give me a clue here."

The Buizel turned around and said, "Look, please leave me alone. You're bugging me."

Layne backed off and held his hands (paws) up. "Okay, okay, sheesh, Buizel. Sorry I even brought up this whole deal."

"I am too." she said. "And my name is Autumn."

"You're Autumn? I was wondering who that was ever since the sentry confused me with-"

"Yeah, well now you know, now bug off." she said walking away.

Layne sighed and watched her walk away.

Pyro came up to him. "Thought you were gonna wait outside."

Layne sighed. "I ran into her again."

"The buizel?"

"Her name is Autumn. And she's still a bit moody. I just tried to make amends, and well that went great..." Layne said with sarcasm.

Pyro thought about his words. "Perhaps we should focus on the task at hand. We'll worry about...Autumn later."

Layne breathed and said, "...yeah..."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they stood outside the rocky bluff indicated in the letter. Pyro looked around and said, "Well here we are. Who knows where Spoink's pearl is."<p>

Layne sighed. "I will say one thing. If one's going to post a 'please find my pearl' ad, on the bulletin board, they better be ready for disappointment. Pearls are so dang small, you can't really expect to find one if you lose it."

"Spoinks pearls are actually very large." Pyro said heading down the path, Layne in tow. "If we spot it, we won't be here much longer."

"Okay," Layne said, a bit confused, but went with it.

"This is our first task for the Guild." Pyro said, "Let's give it our all."

"Amen to that," Layne said with a bit of a shrug.

As they walked on Pyro looked at Layne. "You don't seem to be too enthusiastic about this. What's on your mind?"

Layne shook his head. "Same thing since this morning."

"Is that Buizel really taking up that much of your mind?"

"What does she want from me? I offered an apology to a thing that wasn't so big to begin with. She obviously wasn't too thrilled with that either. I just don't understand, what she wants from me."

"Layne, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked this Buizel."

"Autumn? I wouldn't mind being friends, but she obviously wants nothing to do with me." He sighed. "Perhaps I should just stop talking to her. If she wants nothing to do with me, that's not my problem."

They continued through the rocky bluff with little to no conversation. They really didn't run into many problems, other than the fact that whoever dropped the Pearl here, dropped it in too big a place. Layne sat down near a small waterfall, and massaged his feet. He was indeed feeling a bit better, but his body still felt as if some of it was weak. Layne had several theories as to why he felt so weak, but couldn't come up with anything that he wanted to believe. There were a few pokémon that offered them fight, but Layne and Pyro were able to fight them off considerably well, considering the pokémon simply attacked due to territorial or fearful reasons.

"Whoever asked us to do this..." Layne said, "Better be grateful. I understand we have dues to pay, but when I agreed to do this, I didn't expect to be hosting a Lost and Found search and rescue thing."

Pyro spoke up, "Layne, I didn't think this would be our first assignment."

Layne sighed and said quietly, "Yeah you were expecting hidden troves of gold and silver."

Pyro sighed. "It's getting late. I'd hope to be done by now."

Layne shook his head. "To be honest, I did not expect us to be that lucky. It's a pearl." He reached into the nearby stream and pulled out a rock without looking. "One doesn't just go into the wilderness in search of one pearl, and say, 'look'!" he said holding up the rock. "'I found you missing pearl!'"

Pyro gave Layne a look of surprise. Layne saw this and asked, "What? I mean isn't it true-"

"Layne," Pyro said, "Look in your hand, and tell me what you see."

"A rock." Layne said without looking, as he brought the rock down, and took a look at it. "A big...pink...shiny rock..." He looked at Pyro who was starting to smile. He then said, "There is no way my luck is this good..."

Pyro lit up, "That's go to be it!"

"I guess," Layne said, "But...that was too easy!"

Pyro asked, "Why are you complaining?"

Layne shrugged. "To be honest, I really don't care. We found the silly thing, let's get back with it."

As they walked back, they talked some about how incredibly lucky they had been. Strangely, Layne thought it easier to find their way out of the buff than in, but perhaps that was just him looking forward to some more rest perhaps very soon.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the guild, they encountered Chatot, and reported their success. At this, Chatot chirped in glee and called out, "Spoink! Your pearl has been recovered."<p>

At that, Layne turned around. Had they called in the Spoink before they had returned? Who knew? But the Spoink bounced rapidly over to their location. "They found it?"

Layne looked at the Pearl. "This it?"

Spoink's eyes glimmered. "It is! Th-thank you! I missed it so much!"

"I guess I can understand, but why?" Layne asked, before being nudged by both Pyro and Chatot.

Spoink looked at Layne, "It needs to be propped on my head. I couldn't settle down without it. And well...I went crazy without it."

_"That would explain the bumps and bruises on her body..." _Layne thought to himself, shrugging.

"But thank to you both, that nightmare is over!" Spoink said. "Please accept this reward to show my appreciation." She walked, or bounced over to Pyro and gave him a small sack, which was filled with what appeared to be money.

Pyro's eyes lit in joy. "Wow! You're giving us this much?"

"Why, yes." Spoink said. "That is nothing compared to my pearl's value to me. Farewell." And with that, Spoink left the room and went for the guild exit.

Pyro looked over to Layne. "Layne! Just like that, we just got rich!"

Layne wasn't so sure Pyro should celebrate just yet. Because Chatot came over.

"Well done, team!" he said, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, please hand over the money."

Layne chuckled, as he saw something like this coming. He knew there was a catch. There always was. Pyro on the other hand was flabbergasted. "What? Why?" he asked.

"Chatot explained, "Most money earned from jobs goes to the Guildmaster, you see. It helps fund our Guild and it's activity. Now don't you worry, you do get a percentage of the money still. Here you go." Chatot handed Pyro a little bit of the money, which didn't seem to satisfy Pyro that much.

"We only keep that much? That doesn't seem so fair, Chatot."

Chatot shrugged, "It's the Guild's rule. Take it or leave it."

Pyro was about to say something when Layne came over and covered his mouth. "We'll take it, Chatot." And he dragged Pyro from Chatot. Pyro was a bit annoyed with that, and asked, "What was that for, Layne? Spoink gave us that money by hand. I don't see why so much of it has to go to the Guild."

Layne sighed, "Pyro, just drop it. This is your dream. Nothing in life comes so easy."

It was then that Autumn entered the room and spotted Layne and Pyro. Layne met eyes and looked at Pyro. "Here we go."

She walked by but stopped and said, "So you managed your first task. I guess you'll fit in the Guild after all." she said with a bit of sarcasm.

Layne on the other hand crossed his arms, and said, "I'll take that as a compliment, as opposed from what else I've been given."

Autumn looked at Layne with a bit of an angered look, "And just what's THAT supposed to mean?"

Layne popped his neck. "I think you know what it means, Autumn."

"You've got some guts. Wanna see where they take you?" she asked.

Layne's eyes widened a bit, "Is that a challenge? You can't be serious, Autumn."

"Oh, it is, Buizel. And I very much am serious."

"Look, my name is Layne. You don't like me calling you Buizel, so don't call me that."

"Layne, Buizel, whatever. Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

Pyro began to look a bit uneasy. "Uhh, Layne? Perhaps you should drop this issue?"

Before Layne could reply to either of them, another guild member called in the room. "Dinner is ready!"

Layne and Autumn stood in the room, eyes locked on each other. Layne breathed and relaxed. "It's not worth it. The whole thing is stupid."

"Whatever..." Autumn said as she entered the mess hall.

Layne looked around. He had not noticed that he and Autumn's little exchange had actually gained some attention of the other guild members. He looked to Pyro, "Thanks...I needed that." Layne then walked for the Guild exit.

Pyro followed Layne a bit worried, "Layne, dinner's ready. Where are you going? You're not leaving, are you? Please-"

Layne chuckled at Pyro. "Relax. Go enjoy your dinner, but...I need some air."

* * *

><p>Layne sat on a cliff overlooking the sea, and sighed. The ocean always calmed him. Layne truthfully was starting to get annoyed. He was in a pokémon's body, he was part of a guild that did joke work, and someone already hated his guts for little to no reason at all. On the walk over he had attacked a boulder with an attack he learned that day called "Sonic Boom," and the rock shattered.<p>

To Layne, it didn't seem enough, but it didn't matter right now.

Pyro came up from behind, "Layne, you okay?"

Layne looked behind, and sighed. "I guess. Though I don't know for sure."

Pyro handed Layne a couple apples. "You missed dinner. We were wondering where you went."

Layne sighed as he bit into one of the apples. "If Chatot or Wigglytuff wants to yell at me, I don't care. If I spent one more minute in that Guild after that, I would have exploded. I never thought myself to be so...easily angered. Thanks for the apples, by the way."

Pyro smiled. "We're friends. I'll make sure you don't starve in the night." Layne paused at that comment, but smiled at Pyro, and continued eating. Pyro then said, "I spoke with Loudred a bit about Autumn."

Layne sighed. "Did you now?"

Pyro shrugged. "Well after I saw how you two went at it, I felt I should at least find out a little about her, since she seems to only be aiming at you. She didn't seem to have a problem with me."

"Yeah..." Layne said biting into the apple, not seeing how that was important at all.

Pyro smiled again, "And to be completely honest with you, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Layne looked at Pyro. "What makes you say that?"

"Loudred told me that before you came along, Autumn was one of the older apprentices, at 18 years. No one except Chatot and Wigglytuff were older. I guess she took some pride in that." Pyro said.

"Pride in age?" Layne asked. "So she doesn't like 20 year old apprentices. Especially if they seem to be male counterparts of her species."

Pyro smiled, "Loudred said, it would likely pass. He also said, Autumn is very friendly. She just isn't so used to change. She takes exploring very seriously."

"Seems like you two would work great together."

"She does most of her exploring alone. When she does go with others, she normally goes with someone in the guild."

Layne threw one of the apple cores off the cliff and started on the second apple Pyro had brought. "Look, Pyro, about the money thing-"

"Oh, Layne don't worry about that. I'm satisfied for the day! So much happened today."

Layne shrugged. "I made a very lucky find. I don't see what's so hectic about that, to be honest."

"I'm just glad our first job was successful." Pyro said. Layne had to nod at that and bit into the apple some more. Pyro continued. "I will say, I do wish that we got more of the money, but I guess it's just the cost of training."

"It's the catch. There always is one." Layne said, smiling.

"We were thanked, and that's what matters." Pyro said, smiling also.

Layne finished the second apple. "Look, Pyro, I'm gonna sit out here a few more minutes, then go turn in. I'll see you back at the guild."

"You okay, Layne?" Pyro asked.

Layne smiled and said, "For the first time, I can truthfully say yes to that, Pyro. Stuff's on my mind, yes, but I'll be fine. Thanks for the apples."

Pyro nodded and smiled. "See you inside."


	13. The Scream

The next morning was very similar to the last. Loudred ended up getting them up again with his loud obnoxious voice, and the cheers were the same. However this time, Layne and Pyro weren't late. After the morning cheers, Layne gave a sigh. Pyro looked to him. "What's up, now?"

Layne chuckled at the 'now' part of that question. "Just wondering what the point of that cheer is. I don't feel anymore motivated than I usually do."

Pyro, who had memorized the cheer last night, looked at Layne and gave a small smile. "You know, it could just be Guild tradition, and just for fun, right? Give it a try sometime. You never know how it might benefit you."

Layne shrugged as Chatot came over. "Follow me, both of you, if you please, and I'll show you to your next assignment."

Chatot headed for the ladder again. Layne looked at Pyro in confusion. "You'd think he'd let us do what we want now, since we got a little idea as to how this place runs."

Pyro shrugged, "Oh well, let's go see what he wants us to do."

The pair followed Chatot up the ladder and to a bulletin board, on the opposite side of the room where they had previously taken a job. Pyro noticed this and asked, "Why aren't we on the other side, like yesterday?"

Chatot chuckled, "Well, because today, you're doing a job on this side."

Layne shrugged, "What's the difference, or is there even one?"

"There is, actually. Take a look for yourself."

Layne walked up and read, while Pyro on the other hand just said, "It looks like a collage of pokémon. Are these perhaps, famous explorers or something?"

"Pyro..." Layne said shaking his head, "You need to learn to read in situations like this."

Chatot spoke up. "These pokémon, are not explorers. They are all outlaws, wanted for committing various crimes in the world."

Pyro heard that all right, because he was about to freak out. "Outlaws?"

Chatot nodded. "Correct. They all have a bounty on their heads. The rise in criminal activity makes it everyone's problem to bring them in to justice."

"Are you telling us," Pyro asked, "That today, we're catching an outlaw? You can't be serious! I can't do that!"

Layne sighed. Pyro had just found a shoot in his shoots-and-ladders game of confidence. "We got a long way to go..." he said to himself.

Chatot sighed, and said, "Look, not every outlaw posted here is a completely wicked pokémon. Sure, some are, but some are only wanted for small crimes such as theft and the like. You can be sure we'd avoid giving you a superbad pokémon on your first bounty run."

Pyro sighed and said, "My stomach hurts..."

Chatot ignored Pyro and said, "Go ahead and look over the posters and pick out one who you think you can bring to justice."

Layne popped his neck and said, "Look, I don't mind this at all, but apparently, not all of us are on the same boat." he said, looking over to his partner, who still looked to be in freak-out mode.

Pyro looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I'm- I'm just scared of dangerous pokémon."

Chatot spoke to Pyro. "It's a part of training, that I'm sure you'll pull through. We all need to be prepared to face a tough opponent. Perhaps, a trip to Treasure Town is in order."

Layne looked up. "Treasure Town?" The name sounded so dang familiar, but once again he was pulling mismatches in memory lane. He sighed. When would he even get a clue as to who he was?

Chatot nodded, "Yes, Treasure Town. I'll have someone give you a tour of the area before you set off for an outlaw."

Layne sighed and braced himself. Across the room, was Autumn, and though she was busy with another pokémon, they locked eyes...again. Layne could have sworn that as they did that, the temperature of the room dropped about 5 degrees, but as soon as it happened, it ended, as she turned away. All Chatot had to do was say call Autumns name, and tell her to come over, and then he'd be very much aware of the tension levels between her and Layne. Chatot however, called the other pokémon speaking with Autumn over. "Bidoof! Please come here!"

The pokémon, which looked like a very furry beaver came over with a "Yup, yup! Coming, Mr. Chatot." Bidoof was a bit slow physically, but managed to get over to where they were pretty quick. Of course he was a bit winded, but, Layne barely took notice. "What did you want, Chatot?" he asked.

Chatot smiled and said, "These are the new guild recruits. I'd appreciate it if you took them and showed them around the town."

Bidoof nodded, and said, "Yes sir, Mr. Chatot! I will do just that!"

Chatot looked at Layne and Pyro, "I don't know if you've met Bidoof, but he's a fellow apprentice here, at the Guild. He'll show you around. Pay attention to him, and do as he says."

Layne and Pyro nodded, and watched Chatot leave.

Bidoof on the other hand, though his face was covered with fur, was most likely blushing up a storm. "Oh boy, I'm so overjoyed!"

Layne looked at Pyro with a bit of a confused look, and Pyro asked, "Why?"

Bidoof came clean about it. "I'm really glad to have members junior to me! I'm almost overcome right now. Sorry if I blubber with happiness." Layne looked at Pyro. Was this guy for real? Bidoof went on. "Before you both signed up, I was the Guild's most recent rookie, you see. And I've been wishing for new members to come soon, and well..." he sniffled in happiness again.

Layne chuckled, "Lovely story, but we do have work to do. And if that silly cheer we do in the morning teaches me anything, it's that you don't ditch out on work."

"You mean shirk work?" Pyro asked.

Layne sighed. "Same thing."

Bidoof nodded. "I'd best show you around. Please follow me."

They followed Bidoof outside the guild and walked past a few other guild members. A flower-type pokémon and a crawfish pokémon were going inside the guild. Layne had seen them around before, and if he remembered their names right, they were Sunflora and Corphish. They had met, and had a few small conversations, and got along reasonably well. Now that Layne thought about it, he got along almost reasonably well with every Guild pokémon, except Autumn. He still had no idea what her beef was with him, but he didn't ask. Bidoof however, did. "I don't mean to be nosy, no sir, but I saw you and Autumn's conflict yesterday."

Layne sighed, "Did you now?"

"What was it about? I didn't think I'd ever see Autumn in such a mood."

Layne shrugged and said, "I'm surprised that you're surprised you saw that. Ever since I've come here, she's been giving me some kind of dirt. No clue why. I've even tried to make amends. I'm just trying to forget it's even a problem."

Bidoof nodded and said, "She really is a nice pokémon, once you get to know her."

"I'd love that," Layne said popping his neck, "My question is, would she?"

They dropped it at that as they entered Treasure Town. The town was full of life, explorers from the guild were seen, young pokémon ran in play, and business was even being conducted, out of small shops which mainly consisted of small stands. Layne could not say, he was not impressed. This, was a very nice place. "Welcome to Treasure Town," Bidoof said. "This is the main square for the locals."

Pyro nodded, "I know my way around this town pretty well." he said smiling.

Bidoof seemed really relieved by that. "In order to prepare for an outlaw, I think you'd both better stop by Kecleon's Market."

Pyro smiled, and said, "You've been a good help. Thanks."

The Bidoof blushed again. "Golly, you're embarrassing me!"

Layne gave a small smile at that. At least the Guild members all held variety in personality. And that much he liked.

Pyro then smiled a bit embarrassed himself and said, "Sorry."

Bidoof shook his head, "Think nothing of it, yup, yup! I'll be back at the guild, waiting for you to help you pick your outlaw! Don't be wasting too much time now!" And with that, he left for the Guild.

Layne followed Pyro to the Kecleon Market. The Market was run by two pokémon, that if Layne had to describe, he'd say they were chameleons. There were two of them, one a light green, and the other, a dark purple. They were obviously passionate about their business and were eager to accept Layne and Pyro as customers. Normally this would have made Layne suspicious as to if their service was quality or not, but it didn't cross his mind.

"Welcome to our shop!" They both said in unison.

Pyro spoke up, "We're about to go on a mission, I'd just like to see what wares you have."

As Pyro conducted business with the two, two other pokémon ran up. It was obvious that they were related, as they resembled some species, though one looked a bit more grown up. "Misters Kecleon!" they said running up.

The Kecleons were happy to see them and smiled as they ran up. "Ah! Little Marrill and Azurill. How can we help you this fine day?"

The little one, asked, "May I please buy an apple?"

"Most certainly," the green Kecleon said, tossing them an apple as they placed money on their countertop.

The older one smiled, and said, "Thank you, Misters Kecleon!" As they ran off.

Layne wouldn't say he didn't get a little warm, seeing youth so happy. He didn't know why, but he felt happy in areas he hadn't before. Perhaps it was just him. The Kecleons sighed. "What a fine pair they are. A pair to be admired, yes."

Layne looked over, and asked, "What's their story?"

The purple Kecleon spoke up. "They're brothers. Recently, their mother fell ill, and they have taken up the responsibilities of taking care of her, which includes doing her shopping, and other work. As my brother said, they are to be admired."

It was then that they ran back, almost running into Layne had he not stepped out of the way.

"Misters Kecleon!"

They seemed a bit surprised at their sudden return. "What's the rush? Something the matter?"

The little one spoke up. "You gave us an extra apple. We didn't pay for this many."

Layne was a bit surprised. They weren't just taking up responsibility, but they were also being humble and honest. It was very impressive.

The green Kecleon smiled, "Do not worry, for that apple is a gift from my brother and I. Please share it amongst yourselves, and do enjoy it."

"Really?" the older one asked.

"Thank you, Misters Kecleon!" the younger one cheered.

"Not to worry." the green Kecleon said. "Do take care of yourselves on your way home."

They began to walk away. Layne smiled and crossed his arms. "Responsible, and honest. You don't see that too often in kids." Layne said as he watched them leave.

Pyro added in. "They are cute!" he said, smiling.

It was then that the little one tripped, dropping the apple. The Apple rolled down the road in front of Layne. Layne knelt down and picked up the apple and walked over to the young pokémon he only guessed was Azurill. Layne helped him up and asked, "You okay now?"

"Y-yes." the pokémon said. "Sorry to bother you."

"Don't worry about it." Layne said and gave the apple to Azurill.

"Thank you!" the pokémon said, and ran off to catch up with his brother. Layne chuckled and was about to say for him to slow down or he'd trip again, but he suddenly felt an oncoming head-rush. Layne felt very dizzy and had to lean against a nearby tree for support. Layne shut his eyes, as his world around him disappeared, and he suddenly heard Azurill scream, _"H-h-h-help!"_

Layne was then back in Treasure Town and suddenly lost balance. "What...was that...?" he asked himself out loud. He swore that he heard someone...no not someone. He heard Azurill scream for help. Pyro came over after seeing Layne lose balance and asked, "You okay, Layne?" Layne didn't reply. He was a bit shaken by what had just happened. "Layne? Layne, you okay?"

Layne looked at Pyro finally and said, "Pyro, tell me you heard that."

"Tell you I heard what?"

"A shout!" Layne said, a bit frantic. "A call, shout for help! Just now!"

Pyro slowly shook his head, "Uhhh no. I didn't hear anything like that."

Layne shook his head. "I could have sworn, I just heard something like that."

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Pyro asked.

"No, I didn't. I heard a call for help. A rather panicked voice. And if I had to guess on who it was, I'd say it sounded a lot like Azurill."

Pyro smiled, "Listen to yourself."

Layne was a bit annoyed, "Pyro look, I-" He sighed, and breathed. "Forget it. Perhaps the heat is getting to me."

Pyro looked at Layne, and then said, "Okay. We better get back to the Guild."

Layne nodded. "Bounty hunting time."

Pyro shuddered a bit, "Please don't say that."

Layne chuckled a bit and they began to head back for the guild. As they started out, they again ran into the brothers they had just met, only with another pokémon. They both seemed very happy and very excited, and that got their attention. Pyro smiled as they walked by them and stopped, "Hey boys! What's going on?"

The older brother looked over and smiled. "Mr. Drowzee here said he spotted an item that we lost a while back, and said he'd help us find it! Thank you Mr. Drowzee!"

The Drowzee was a bit, shady, but said, "Please. It's nothing."

Pyro smiled and said, "That's great news for you!"

Layne shrugged and smiled. "Good on you...Drowzee."

"It's cold to ignore kids in need." he simply said, giving a not-so-comfortable look at Layne. He then looked at the brothers, "Shall we begin our search?"

They both said, "Yup!" and walked by Layne and Pyro. Drowzee was in slow following, and bumped into Layne on his way out. Layne shook his head, and was about to say something when the sudden head-rush returned again. _"Again? What's going on?" _he thought to himself.

Pyro was talking about how nice the Drowzee pokémon was, but Layne wasn't listening. His vision blurred, Layne got on all fours. He no longer saw the ground. His eyes glazed in a light blue.

Layne was no longer standing in Treasure Town's square, but instead, he stood on a mountain path. He looked around, and suddenly spotted Drowzee, and Azurill. Where was Marill, and why did Azurill look so frightened, simply looking at Drowzee?

_"If you keep making this trouble, it will just mean big trouble for you!"_ Drowzee said in a rather threatening voice.

It was then that Azurill gave the familiar call, _"H-h-h-help!"_

Layne then saw the ground again. He was on all fours. Pyro was at his side. "Layne? Come on, man, speak to me!" Pyro spoke up.

Layne sat down, and just looked as if he'd seen a ghost. What was happening with him? He never had this happen to him before!

Pyro saw Layne's expression, and asked, "Layne...this is the second time you've gone out like that today. Perhaps you should drink some water." Pyro said, offering some that he had gotten at the Kecleon Marketplace.

Layne took a sip and said, "Pyro, we need to stop those boys from going with Drowzee."

"What? Why?"

"A gut feeling...I don't know." Layne said, recalling the vision. "I don't think letting them go with that Drowzee guy was a wise thing to do."

Pyro shook his head, "No, Layne you're not hearing me. You're acting paranoid! Why should we go stop them?"

Layne sighed. "Do you remember when I asked you if you heard a scream?"

Pyro nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

Layne looked up after drinking again. "I heard a scream. From Azurill, not five minutes ago. I don't know why no one else heard it, but I heard it. And just now, when I just went into another...whatever it was, I saw Drowzee standing in front of Azurill, threatening him. Pyro...I can't remember this ever happening to me before!"

Pyro was listening. "Perhaps this is a clue to your past, Layne."

Layne shook his head, "Forget about my past for five minutes, I just saw something very disturbing! What are we going to do about it?"

"What do you say we do, Layne?" Pyro asked, crossing his arms.

Layne knew he was getting no where with this. "This could be an emergency! I say we go see if my vision meant anything!"

Pyro held his hands up. "Listen to yourself for a minute, Layne. Just listen. Take another drink and breath. Look, you're full of surprises, but...look it's not that I don't trust you or anything Layne, but-"

"But you don't trust me, I know." Layne said drinking some more water. "I understand."

"Well, it's just...Drowzee seemed like a rather nice pokémon, didn't he? They seemed happy to be doing what they were doing. Just having a good time." Layne sighed, and gave the water to Pyro. Pyro continued, "Plus, we're just Guild Apprentices. We can't just do whatever we want. This is a thing, that just can't be helped right now. Let's not keep Bidoof waiting."

Layne nodded, and they continued to the Guild. Layne could not keep his mind off the visions he had just had. Something at the back of his mind was screaming at him, but for reasons unknown to him. Why did he see what he saw?

Upon finding Bidoof at the Guild again, Bidoof lightened up. "This should be exciting for you both! You are both ready, yes?"

Pyro nodded, and Bidoof, said, "All righty! Let's set you up with an outlaw for booking!"

Pyro looked a bit uneasy again with the outlaw booking idea, but straightened up. Bidoof looked at the bulletin board, "Well out of this sorry bunch of lawbreakers, I'd pick..."

Pyro stepped in, "Please, don't pick someone too scary!"

Layne almost rolled his eyes, but then thought that an easier one would probably be the best choice for Pyro, and him. He was new to the whole thing after all. Bidoof nodded, and said, "I hear you on that, yup yup!"

As he turned back to the board, but as he did that, a voice said, "Stand clear!"

And with that, the board swung around, narrowly missing Layne and Pyro. When Layne looked back up, the board was completely empty.

Layne at first looked at Pyro and then to Bidoof, "Um, what just happened?"

Bidoof, said, "Oh, you haven't seen this yet? That's just the job listing getting updated. Both the job listing panel and outlaw notice boards are set on revolving panels. While flipped over, a pokémon who works here, named Dugtrio swaps old jobs out with newer ones. You've seen Dugtrio, correct?"

Layne thought for a second. "Isn't he the weird...Mushroom Kingdom guy?"

Pyro and Bidoof both looked at Layne? "Uhhh...Mushroom Kingdom?"

Layne shook his head, "Sorry, I don't know what's going on in my head...I just look at him and I see something weird..."

Pyro and Bidoof looked at each other and shrugged. Bidoof leaned in on Pyro and asked, "Uh...he always like this?"

Pyro shook his head, "He gets even weirder sometimes."

Bidoof spoke louder, "Well anyway, Dugtrio's job here is updating the job boards. He tunnels through the Guild and flips the panels over and updates the job listings. It's not noticed much, but without him, the Guild could not function. Yup yup! In fact, I think Dugtrio takes pretty big pride in his job."

Layne shrugged. "Whatever floats his boat."

Dugtrio's voice then called out, "Updating complete. Stand clear!"

The group turned back in time for the board to be flipped around, filled with new listings. Layne looked at Bidoof's eyes. Then looked at Pyro. Pyro looked a bit uneasy, and he was even trembling. Layne cocked his head. "Uh, Pyro? I know you're a bit uneasy with this, but try to relax. It's all a part of-"

Pyro interrupted. "Layne...upper right-hand corner."

Layne followed Pyro's gaze until he hit the poster. The poster with a bounty for...Drowzee.

Layne blinked. "Drowzee?"

Pyro's mood went to a tone of almost fear and anger. "He-he's a wanted criminal!"

Layne looked at Pyro, and popped his neck.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Pyro responded, "Nothing."

Bidoof interjected. "Uhh, what's going on?"

Layne turned around. "It's a very long story. Fill you in later, but Pyro and I need to run. Someone could be in serious danger."

"Let's go!" Pyro said, and they ran for the Guild entrance, leaving Bidoof in a bit of a shock as to what had just happened. They ran for the hatch, and who would Layne bump into yet again, but Autumn, who was returning from Treasure Town.

Autumn was obviously not too happy about this. "You got a real fond hobby of bumping into me-"

Layne climbed up the ladder after Pyro. "Not now, Autumn!" was all he said as he left her standing there.

As they ran out of the guild, Layne spoke up as they ran, "I hate to be the one who said, 'I told you so,' but-"

"Not now, Layne!" Pyro said. Layne was a bit surprised at that. He never heard such tone from Pyro before. Perhaps his confidence had found a speed boost suddenly.

They came to the bottom of he hill, and stopped to get a sense of direction. "Did you hear where they were going?" Pyro asked in worry.

Layne cursed, and said, "No such luck."

But luck had not completely left them. Because they heard a cry for help. It wasn't Azurill, but Marill. They started for him. Marill, upon seeing them, ran to them and said, "Thank Heavens! I need help!"

Layne knelt down, and said, "We know the story. Where did they go?"

"We went to look for our lost item together...but..."

"Where?" Layne said a bit more sharp, not to induce fear, but more to get an answer. If Azurill was in any danger, they had to act fast.

"F-follow me..." Marill said. With that, they broke into a run after Marill.

* * *

><p>They followed Marill to a mountain, which wasn't that big, but, resembled what Layne saw in his vision. Pyro looked at Marill, and said, "You think they ran in this direction?"<p>

Layne nodded, "They're here."

Pyro looked over, "Are you sure Layne? Mt. Bristle?"

Layne nodded, "Whatever the name, this is the place. It's that gut feeling."

Marill seemed confused by Layne, but said, "Please, find him! I'm counting on you!"

Layne nodded, and said, "We will not return until we find Azurill, safe and sound. You can count on us."

Pyro nodded, and said, "Let's get going, Layne!"

They ran on ahead, leaving Marill behind.

As they ran, Pyro looked at Layne. "I don't understand. How did you know this?" he asked.

Layne looked at him, and said, "I told you once, I simply saw it. Some vision or something."

"Vision? Those don't just come out of the blue, Layne. There's something missing here." he said as they stopped to get a sense of where they were going.

Layne looked over, "Yeah, you think? I'm not too knowing of it all here myself, Pyro. I have no clue why I even had these visions."

Pyro stopped to think for a moment. "Well, what were you doing when you saw the first vision?"

"The scream thing?" Layne asked, "Azurill had just tripped, and dropped his apple, and I went to help him up and gave his apple back to him. Then it happened."

Pyro said, "And what about the second one?"

"We were just talking with the brothers, nothing special."

Pyro was brainstorming like a supercomputer, when he said, "Drowzee! He bumped into you!"

Layne shrugged, "What's your point?"

Pyro said as they walked on, "Layne, don't you see? You've been in contact with items and pokémon!"

"So?" Layne shrugged. "I've been in contact with pokémon and items since I've been here. Nothing like this happened then. Something's not quite in the picture."

Pyro said, "Well, I think it's safe to assume that what you've been having, only happens if you come in contact with an item or pokémon. But we'll look more into this mystery later. Right now we have to find Azurill!"

The climb of Mt. Bristle was not so hard as it could have been. They soon came across a cave, and heard voices. They looked at each other and Pyro said, "Think they're in here?"

Layne sighed. "Only one way to find out."

They entered the cave, and as they entered, they became swallowed in darkness. The only light was the flame on Pyro's tail, and it wasn't much.

Layne tripped on something, and said, "Okay...Pyro is there anyway you can light up the cave maybe a bit more?" A sudden noise made Layne uneasy. "Like...now?"

Pyro heard it and before he could reply, the cave lit up and they were facing four other pokémon. One spider-like pokémon hung from the ceiling, while two rock pokémon came up from the ground. One simply stood in a very angry stance. Layne simply said, "I guess they're not in here..."

One of the rock pokémon charged Layne, and he jumped up, dodging it's attack. Pyro on the other hand, went after the spider, attacking with ember, defeating it almost instantly. Layne was getting attacked by both rock pokémon now. Pyro looked at him as he was using Sonicboom, which didn't seem to be helping him any. "Layne! Those pokémon are weak to-" It was then that Pyro got punched by the other pokémon, to the ground.

"Pyro! Hold on!" Layne said, and without thinking, he threw a punch at one of the rock pokémon.

There was a moment, before Layne withdrew his hand and shook it in pain. _"What am I thinking? It's a rock!"_

Layne tried to think of how else he could fight these pokémon. They had rock bodies! Physical attacks weren't going to do jack against them. Layne hadn't really used Water Gun since learning it. But how did he even access that power that time? It was almost like each move he knew had a different way of activating. He remembered Pyro's situation, and thought of water gun and aimed it at the nearest rock pokémon.

The rock pokémon cringed in pain and retreated out of the cave almost instantly. Layne smiled, "Have a thing for water, do they?" He looked at the other rock pokémon which gave a rather fearful look, and unleashed a massive water gun into the rock pokémon, knocking it into the wall out out for the count.

Pyro got up, rubbing his jaw. Layne came over and kept his eye on the pokémon. "You okay?"

"Yeah, careful. That Machop doesn't look too happy."

Layne breathed in and aimed a watergun at Machop, who simply blocked it with one of his arms. Layne sighed as he and Pyro stepped back, "Figures you don't have a thing with water." Layne said. Pyro looked around, and saw something. "Layne! Use sonicboom at the wall over there!"

Layne looked at him, "What will that do?"

"Just do it!"

Layne popped his neck, and did as Pyro told him. Doing so, shook the cavern wall, which made loose rock fall from the ceiling. Layne and Pyro ran out of the cave, as the cave collapsed. As they caught their breath, Layne saw something below.

"Pyro...follow me..."

* * *

><p>Azurill and Drowzee walked up the path, and they came to a mountain wall. Azurill cocked his head and said, "Mr. Drowzee, it's a dead-end."<p>

Drowzee nodded, and said, "I know, but it really isn't."

Azurill looked confused and asked, "Where is my lost item? You said it was up here."

Drowzee chuckled, and said, "Sorry, kiddo. Your item is far away from here."

Azurill looked even more confused. "Wait, what do you mean? Why are we here? And why is my big brother not yet with us? You said he would be with us soon!"

Drowzee shook his head. "Nope. He's not coming either. You don't get it. This whole thing, is a set-up. I tricked you into coming here."

Azurill was now showing fear. "What? Why?"

"Let's not dwell on that." Drowzee said. "There's a reason I brought you here. See that hole behind you?" Azurill looked at the hole, which looked rather small, but with a tight fit, he would fit in. "It is rumored, that inside that hole is a hidden trove of treasure. But as you can see, I'm far too big to fit in such a small hole. You on the other hand..."

Azurill looked a bit terrified.

Drowzee held up a hand, "Don't worry. Just do as I say, and I will make sure you leave this mountain, safe. Now go into that hole."

"But-"

"Do it!" Drowzee commanded. "And you start bringing out treasure!"

Azurill tried to break for it, but Drowzee caught him.

"Let go of me!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Drowzee said. "I said I'd take you out of here, when we're finished. If you keep making this trouble, it will just mean bigger trouble for you!"

Azurill, trembled and called out in a loud voice, "H-h-h-help!"

A voice called out then, "Your game's over, Drowzee!"

Drowzee turned around to see Layne and Pyro standing there. Layne popped his neck and said, "Stop harassing him, Drowzee. You're coming with us."

Drowzee was a bit shocked to see them here. "How did you find this place?"

Pyro simply said, "We're Team Hydro Pyro, and we're placing you under arrest!"

You're an exploration team?" Drowzee said, showing some fear.

Layne looked over. He was vastly improving his confidence...or was he?

Pyro as he spoke showed signs of trembling. Another drop in confidence for Pyro, which Layne could only do so much about. And Drowzee saw this too. "Wait. You're shaking. I already see what's going on." he said smugly. "You claim to be an exploration team, but look at you. You're novices. Rookies. You really had me going for a second there." Layne sighed. Another proud moment for Team Hydro Pyro. Drowzee continued. "I'm wanted. Yes. But what are you two gonna do about it?"

Layne gave a sharp look to Pyro. Pyro stopped and said, "We will bring you in! I won't let you talk us down like that!"

Layne smiled as Pyro regained at least some confidence. It was then Layne said, "You can just come quietly. You don't have to do this."

"There's no way I'm going anywhere with you." Drowzee said, his eyes beginning to glow. "Now show me what you've got."

WIth that, he launched an attack at the pair, involving a psychic blast of some sort, but Layne and Pyro jumped out of the way, Layne managed to fire a sonicboom attack at Drowzee, but it didn't do much. Drowzee just shook it off with a grin, and said, "Fun."

He went after Layne offering punch after punch. Layne who had experience in hand-to-hand combat blocked a good majority, and even threw a few of his own. Pyro was running in for an attack of his own, but as he launched an ember attack, he accidentally got Layne instead of Drowzee, as Drowzee jumped out of the way.

Layne danced on his feet for a few seconds, before Drowzee knocked him straight in the head, delivering a blow that knocked Layne out for the count, leaving just him Pyro and him. Drowzee chuckled. "Your buddy put up more a fight than I expected. I doubt you'll do any better."

Pyro shook his head. "I won't let you insult me, or the team!"

"Commendable, but foolish." Drowzee said. "You barely know-"

It was then that Azurill unexpectedly joined the fight, and jumped on Drowzee's face. "Take this, you big bully!" he screamed, bashing his head again and again into Drowzee's face, before being thrown off in anger.

"You little pipsqueak!"

Pyro had seized that opportunity to charge up a powerful ember attack, which distracted Drowzee, and while he was distracted, Pyro jumped and spun around, using his tail as a whip, which got Drowzee in the side of the head. Drowzee flew straight into a boulder and went down for the count. Pyro did not believe he just did that. Azurill saw it and said, "Wow! Where did you learn to do that?"

Pyro shrugged and smiled, "I look to my partner for most of those moves, I guess." Then he remembered, "Oh my gosh! Layne!"

He ran over to Layne who was still down, and poured some water into his mouth. Layne sat up, coughing a little of the water out, and said, "Pyro...your fire attacks are hot...literally."

Pyro sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

Layne looked around and spotted Drowzee. "How'd that happen?"

Azurill came over and said, "Pyro knocked him flat! Ka-boom!"

Layne gave a surprising look to Pyro, "_'Ka-boom,'_ really?"

Azurill nodded, "Knocked him flat!"

Layne looked at Pyro, "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't either." Pyro said.

Layne then looked at Azurill. "Are you okay? Your brother's been very worried."

Azurill nodded, and said, "I'm okay."

Pyro smiled and said, "That's quite a relief. Shall we get you home?"

Azurill seemed only too fond of that idea.

Layne frowned and then said, "What about him?" beckoning over to Drowzee.

It was then that three pokémon appeared, all which resembled strong magnets. Two of them came and apprehended Drowzee who was starting to come to, while the one in charge came over to Layne and Pyro. "I am Officer Magnezone, primary officer of this region. We were alerted by Marill that his brother was in danger here. I assume you are the two explorers he talked about."

Layne and Pyro nodded. "We're Team Hydro Pyro." Pyro said.

"You are to be commended for apprehending this outlaw." Magnezone said. "He has been on the run for weeks now. We owe you a great deal of thanks for your cooperation. Return to your guild, and we will personally see to it, you are rewarded for this capture."

Layne nodded, and beckoned to Azurill. "We'll drop Azurill off with his brother while we head back."

Magnezone nodded and said, "Travel safely."

The other magnet officers then said, "Let's get going," to Drowzee, who couldn't bear to look at Layne or Pyro in the face.

* * *

><p>As Layne and Pyro finally caught a glimpse of the Guild on the hill in the setting sun, they saw Marill, who was running to them, almost in tears. Azurill saw this, and ran to him as well.<p>

Layne stopped and just watched. His heart suddenly felt warm by the whole thing. Azurill burst out into tears, "Oh Marill! I was so scared!"

"Are you okay, Azurill?" Marill said in worry.

Layne approached with Pyro and said, "He wasn't hurt, he's probably just shaken. In fact, if his story is true, he took one bold leap of faith today."

Marill looked at Azurill, then back at Layne, "Really?"

Pyro nodded, "He was really a good help. It's so nice to see you happy to be together again!"

Marill looked at Layne and Pyro and said, "You did this for us. We won't easily forget what you did."

Layne shrugged and said, "As long as you're both safe, that's all that matters to me. You both...remind me of something I've been looking for..."

"What's that?" Marill asked.

Layne shook his head, "I don't know if I'll be able to think of it off the top of my head, but simply looking at you, warms me up."

Marill nodded, and said, "Thank you again, Pyro and Layne."

Pyro nodded and said, "Travel home, safe!"

As they walked home, Layne crossed his arms. "Well...we're certainly going to get chewed at by Chatot."

Pyro looked at him as they continued walking. Layne said, "Well we kinda just ran out of the guild, blindly. Bidoof was supposed to choose an outlaw for us."

Pyro sighed, "Well, we certainly got ourselves an outlaw, didn't we? He should at least credit us for that."

"And I'll most likely get chewed out by Autumn again," Layne said, stopping to get a look at the ocean.

Pyro walked over to him. "You like the sight, don't you."

Layne shrugged, "There's something about the ocean that just relaxes me. Helps me wind down. Gives me hope that a better day is coming." Off in the distance, thunder roared and lightning flashed. "Think that storm will hit us?" Layne asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Pyro said, "But before that happens, could we get to the guild? I hate rain."

Layne chuckled, and said, "That's understandable. Plus I'd rather not miss another dinner."

Upon entering the guild, Chatot flew over to them. "We just received message of your success at capturing Drowzee! I must say, well done, Team! Well done!"

Layne gave a little open eyes look and said, "Oh yeah. One less outlaw to worry about."

Chatot chirped, "Officer Magnezone dropped by and gave the guild the reward. Here is your share!"

Chatot dropped a little more money in Layne's bag, which was around Layne's shoulder. Pyro once again seemed a bit upset at such a small share, but Layne gave him that look of "please don't start that again."

Chatot disappeared downstairs, and Layne sighed. "Well at least he didn't chew us out. I guess Bidoof said we just went after Drowzee. Always a good thing, I guess."

Bidoof, on the other side of the room came over and said, "We all heard of your success! Your team is to be admired, accomplishing something like that, almost just like that!"

Layne looked a bit surprised. Everyone knew? He guessed Chatot would talk about that.

Pyro smiled. "We managed to rescue Azurill." He then looked at Layne, "And it was all because of you Layne. Your vision forewarned of of Drowzee."

Bidoof looked confused and asked, "Vision?"

Layne was a bit on the spot here, and said, "Nothing Bidoof."

He then pulled Pyro aside, "Could we lay off on the vision thing? I don't feel comfortable with it, and I most certainly won't feel comfortable if others know of it. I don't want to become an oracle."

"Sorry." Pyro said, chuckling. "But it is all thanks to you, Layne, that Azurill is safe. I'm sorry I held doubt in you Layne."

Layne shook his head and smiled, "Think nothing of it, Pyro. I still can't explain it, all but, I guess those answers will come in time." Pyro's stomach then growled. Layne smiled and said, "I can see, someone's hungry."

As he said that, his stomach, also let out a small growl. Pyro smiled and said, "Why don't we hit the mess hall?"

Layne smiled as thunder roared outside. "I couldn't agree more."

It was then that Autumn entered the room. She always had a thing of entering the room at the best moments. She walked over, and did not look at all happy to see him in the room. "You gonna bump into me again?"

Layne looked at Pyro. "Why don't you go to the mess hall? I'll be there shortly."

Pyro looked at Layne and said, "Don't do anything stupid, Layne, please."

"Pyro, I won't. It's just another attempt to make amends." Layne said, sighing.

Pyro looked unsure, but went downstairs. Layne crossed his arms as Autumn walked over. "Look, Autumn...I still fail to see why we're at each other's throats. I'm sorry about this afternoon. Pyro and I were in a hurry to-"

"Catch Drowzee, the outlaw. I know." she said annoyed.

Layne said, "Look, I need to ask you something." Thunder roared outside. "What is it about me exactly that irritates you so much? I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's none of your business." she said.

"No, it is." Layne said, perhaps growing a bit angry. "I need to know what I can do, to get you to at least say, 'I have no beef with you, Layne.' So what is the big deal?"

Autumn sighed and said, "Look, I have had a long day, and you demanding explanations isn't going to make it any shorter. So please...shove off."

Autumn then left for her crew room. Layne was about to say something, but just sighed. "Sleep well." he said and went down to the mess hall.

* * *

><p>The storm outside was indeed hitting Treasure Town and the guild hard. Pyro could barely sleep with the constant flashes of lightning, Pyro watched it from their crew window, and said, "Man that lightning is intense tonight!"<p>

Layne, who was trying to sleep, said, "Tell me about it..." in a very tired voice.

Pyro came over to his bed, and said, "It's gonna be a long storm night for us."

Layne nodded and said, "Mhmmm..."

Pyro then lit up. "Wait a minute! The night before we met, Layne."

"What about it?"

"There was a big storm that night too!" Layne listened, and tried to remember anything of that night, but couldn't remember anything. "I found you out cold the next day on the beach. Do you possibly remember anything?"

"Layne looked at the ceiling of the room, and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I think...I think I recall the storm...but...No. I can't remember anything."

Pyro looked a little dismayed, but smiled and said, "We'll find out about something soon enough. We can't expect this to be easy. But we'll take baby steps, Layne. We'll figure it all out soon."

Layne sighed and shuddered. "I just hope the guild holds up. I got a bad feeling about it all."

"How so?"

Layne held his goggles, remembering what the Guildmaster said they did. "I'm starting to think these things, really work. I just have a very uncomfortable feeling right now about somewhere in this guild."

"Try not to dwell on it, Layne. The storm will pass soon."

"Hmm."

"I've also been thinking of your vision. The whole thing, Layne it has to connect somehow. I don't know of any other pokémon who dreams the future, and I've never heard of a human turning into a pokémon before, either. Do you think there's a connection?"

"Possibly..." Layne said.

"What was it like, as a human, Layne?"

"If I had any memory of recalling it, Pyro, I'd love to talk about it."

"You must have been good. That dream helped us catch an outlaw."

"I don't see how that relates to anything," Layne said, "But that reminds me. Chatot said something about time going out of whack. What's this all about?"

"Oh that?" Pyro asked, then said, "Time is getting messed up, bit by bit, all over the world, and no one knows why. There are several theories, but most seem to revolve around the Time Gears."

"Time Gears...I felt like I've heard that somewhere before..."

"Really?"

Layne focused but once again came up empty. "You were saying?"

"Time Gears, they say, are hidden around the world. In various places, forests, lakes, deserts...I've heard of one possibly being in a volcano. Time Gears serve a very important function. They protect time, and keep time flowing properly in their region. I don't know what happens if one stops working or something, but...who really does know? One can only wonder what happens..."

Layne sighed, and closed his eyes. He heard Pyro drift to sleep, and he felt he needed to do the same as well...

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring. Lightning flashed overhead. Not a pokémon was active in this weather, say for one. A pokémon in shadow was running. He was very near his goal. He could feel it in his bones! He jumped a river and landed in a small pond. At the center of that pond...was what he came here for.<p>

"I finally found it..." he said, in awe. "I finally found the first Time Gear. The first...of many."

He bent down, and grabbed the Time Gear. The area around him began to turn gray and dark at a frightful speed. He looked around painfully as if stuck by memory, and said. "Time's stopped. I must hurry..."

With that, he leaped out of the pond and broke into a run. He needed to continue on...


	14. Burying the Hatchet with Autumn

Layne didn't know if the sleep was longer than expected, but he was actually getting much better sleep that the past couple nights. No one came to wake him, which was odd, considering Loudred usually came in and made them lose hearing for a few seconds every morning. Layne wouldn't complain. He was a bit happy that he could get a few extra minutes of sleep. He was then awoken by a rather loud crashing sound. No crashing wasn't even the right way to put it. It was more like thunder, only it sounded earthy. Was the storm still going on outside?

He woke up. The window showed a clear sunny morning. He sat up, and said "Morning, Pyro." half expecting Loudred to come running up any second. Pyro said nothing. Layne looked over, only Pyro wasn't in the room. Well that was just fine and dandy. Perhaps he'd missed the morning briefing, which would earn him a good mouthful from someone.

He stood up and stretched. It was then that Pyro ran up to the room, "Layne! we have trouble!"

Layne popped his neck and asked yawning, "What's wrong man?"

Pyro sighed and said, "Well it's about Autumn."

Layne sighed, "Oh please. Don't get me started. What does she want from me now?"

Pyro shook his head, "Layne's it's not like that! Just come see for yourself!"

Layne sighed and said, "All right! Sheesh! I'm coming!"

Autumn slept in a crew room, beneath the other crew rooms. Not many guild members followed in this way, but there were a few rooms they passed on the way to her room. _ "She really likes living low..." _Layne thought to himself. And low was correct, because her room was in fact the lowest part of the guild. The entire guild was assembling at one point. Loudred shook his head. Autumn, as usual did not look at all happy. Layne nudged Bidoof. "Wanna fill me in on why everyone's down here?"

Bidoof turned to Layne and said, "Oh, it's kind of sad really. Last night, during the storm, part of the Guild's lower wall was damaged, which water start to leak into Autumn's room.

Layne cocked his head. "A little flooding? We're all gathering because of a little floodwater?" he asked, perhaps somewhat annoyed.

Bidoof looked shocked at the suggestion, "It's most definitely not a little! Just moments ago, the wall itself just collapsed, and it flooded the whole room in seconds!"

Layne frowned. "I don't even see how this is that possible. The ocean may not be far away, but it doesn't reach the Guild. Where did the water come from?"

Loudred looked at Layne and said, "Treasure Town's river. The river may not seem that big, but you only see the surface. Underground, Dugtrio and Diglett have reported of very large underground rivers and reservoirs. And the river runs right behind the guild."

Layne walked a bit more and saw what they were all talking about. There as a hole which would have lead to Autumn's room, and it was topped in dark water. _"Well, that certainly changes the game a bit..."_ Layne thought to himself crossing his arms, looking down into the water.

"How bad is it?" Layne asked.

Autumn simply looked at him. "Do your eyes deceive you? My entire room, is underwater, Layne."

Layne sighed. That wasn't what he meant.

It was then that Corphish came up from the water. "Hey, hey! It's too dark down there! I can't see, and I can't find it. I can't see my own claws in front of my face down there."

Autumn showed a look of frustration, an kicked a rock nearly hitting Corphish, into the water. "Easy!" Layne said, holding up a calming hand.

Corphish simply looked at Layne, and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go get the Guildmaster and Chatot, perhaps they'll know what to do."

As Corphish went to the upper level, Layne sighed and said, "What was he looking for?"

Autumn looked away and said, "Don't worry about it."

Layne shook his head, "No. What was he looking for?"

Autumn turned to Layne rather angry and said, "My mother's necklace! Why do you even care?"

That was it. Layne had had enough of Autumn's continued aggression towards him. Layne however, wasn't going to start a fight. He simply crossed his arms, "I didn't say I did care. What does it look like?"

Autumn was hesitant, at first and asked, "Why? Why do you want to know this?"

Layne was hoping it was obvious by now, but apparently it wasn't. "Don't you get it? I'm going to go look for it, myself."

Autumn wasn't convinced. "The water engulfed that room in a matter of seconds, probably crushing any furniture in there, and washing any loose items away. Corphish couldn't find anything. What makes you think you'd fare any better?"

"I didn't say I would fare any better!" Layne said, a bit annoyed. "But I'm offering to go and at least give a try! I don't see, _again_, why you're so against it! A family possession is irreplaceable. I don't think you're gonna let this river make off with it so easily. Now," he said giving Autumn a serious look, "What does it look like?"

The remaining guild members here were looking on in surprise. Loudred spoke, "Layne, the currents down there could be very strong, and the terrain not the same as it once was."

Autumn added in, "Plus, there are no air pockets. Another reason, why I had Corphish look, seeing as he has the ability to breathe in water."

Layne looked at Autumn. "I may not have gills, but it doesn't mean I don't know how to swim."

Pyro came over and said, "Layne, please. You don't know the conditions down there. What if you get in trouble?"

Layne gave Pyro a smile, and said, "I better hope there isn't any. I'm going to have a look."

Autumn finally said, "Look if you're trying to impress me-"

"Autumn," Layne said, giving her a calm look, "Is it so hard to believe that I'm just offering some help? What does it look like?" he asked for a third time.

Autumn sighed and said, "It's a chained necklace, with a black stone. If you were to somehow find it...I would be grateful."

"Well," Layne said putting his goggles over his eyes, "Let's all pray that I find it."

Layne was a bit surprised by what Autumn said next. "...be careful."

Pyro nodded at that and said, "Layne, please do."

Layne, adjusted his goggles, gave a smile to his partner, and a thumbs up, and said, "I'll be back." After he said that, he dove into the dark water.

* * *

><p>Layne was completely on his own down here. For the first few seconds under the water, Layne felt, a bit weird. Perhaps it was just the pokémon body he was in. The water didn't feel sold, and his breath capacity was not as short as it once was. His collar, which was always around his neck, was deflated, which made it somewhat easier for Layne to swim around.<p>

Corphish wasn't kidding. The darkness down here was pretty big. Layne was starting to think he had got himself into quite the mess. A chained necklace, with a black stone? In this water? What was he thinking? Layne shook that thought away, as a sudden current made him swim to stay in place.

He was beginning to think his goggles really did work. He was managing to make out the terrain rather well. He swam down the hole a little more and finally came into what he could only guess, was the remains of Autumn's room. One thing he noticed was that he was having uneasy feelings about everything. If these goggles did as Wigglytuff said, then if there was any danger, Layne would know. Perhaps that was what he felt last night. Autumn's room would fall in the night. Layne shook the thought away. He could see the water was eroding the roof of the new underwater cave. It wouldn't be long before perhaps another collapse was in order. Which meant...

A few rocks suddenly fell from the ceiling all around Layne, which made him cover his head suddenly. He was running out of time, and air. He swam into the room some more, and managed to find a crushed desk area. Autumn's hay bed was floating everywhere. Layne looked around and felt around the crushed desk for the necklace, but found nothing. Where else would she keep it? He had to think quick, but not too quick in a way that would make him panic. Panic here would only spell disaster, and he couldn't afford that.

Layne once again got a tingling feeling, and more rocks fell from the ceiling. However, as the rocks fell, sunlight entered the water, giving Layne some light to work with. Sunlight also meant one more thing. Air. Layne swam up, only to find disappointment. The hole made, was not big enough to fit layne's full body, despite what Layne tried to do. Layne was perhaps a bit annoyed by that as from the hole to the surface of the water was maybe only 10 or 20 feet. The water was still murky from unsettled dust, but Layne could now make out the remains of the room much better. The crushed desk, a part of Autumn's wall, and the path that normally she would probably take.

Layne was running out of air, and he didn't wish to try and push his luck. His lungs were starting to strain. Layne would be able to make it back. He just wished he didn't have to return empty handed.

It was then that he saw it. Dust was settling on it, coating it, but the black stone, gave a rather big shine in the sun. Layne swam forward, and picked it up and examined it. That had to be the necklace. The chain, and black stone, if it wasn't the necklace, then Autumn would have one more reason to hate his guts. Layne began to swim for the entrance again. It was then that the head-rush came into his head again. _"Oh, come on. It could have picked a better time..."_ Layne thought as he struggled to get to the surface before another vision hit him. The tingling feeling returned, and before Layne could react, more rocks fell around him. One, was a decent size and it got Layne in the back, pushing him down, and pinning him on the waterbed.

Layne in shock of what had just happened, accidentally let out a good amount of the air he had been holding. Which wasn't good. Layne tried to push and pull his body from underneath the rock, but to no avail. He was stuck, and just about out of air. He knew that panicking would get him no where, but now, it seemed a bit involuntary. He yanked again, and again. He began to get dizzy. He pushed with all his might against the rock...and let out the air he had been holding. His vision blurred, and his world went black as water entered his lungs. He felt his body thrash for a brief moment before settling down...

The last thing his mind showed him before blacking out, was a vision in which two pokémon...he couldn't make out the rest of it...

* * *

><p>The others looked at the hole. Layne had been down there a little long for Pyro's comfort, and he had already begun pacing. "Layne, come on, please be okay!" he kept repeating to himself.<p>

Autumn looked around, "Where the heck is Corphish with the guildmaster already?"

"Hey, hey! I'm right here!" he said, coming down to join the rest of them.

Autumn looked at him and said, "Well, where's Guildmaster Wigglytuff?"

"Still waking up." Corphish said a bit annoyed. "Who knew the guy could sleep so well?"

Autumn shrugged and said, "Well, listen. We've all been feeling a few vibrations, and the water's showing sign's of activity. Plus, Layne went down there, and hasn't come back."

Corphish looked at Autumn, "Layne's down there? What's he thinking? One of the main reasons I got out was that the whole room looked about ready to go! How long has it been?"

Pyro hearing this said, "You mean, the room's going to collapse? He could be in trouble! What are we going-"

Autumn cut him off. "Don't worry, Pyro. We're gonna go get him now." She looked at Corphish and said, "Care to help me?"

Corphish was already running into the water, and Autumn dove in after him. Pyro was on the verge of freaking out. He could only hope by some miracle, Layne was unharmed.

Meanwhile, Autumn and Corphish once again were in the room. The new sunlight was certainly a change in the cave. Other than that, the room was still a mess, and full of the river's water. The thing was, where was Layne? Autumn propelled herself using her tail through the water. She had watched Layne swim off, and found it strange that he didn't use his. Who knew why.

Corphish walked along the cavern floor and then called in a muffled voice, "Autumn! I found him! Give me a hand, quick!"

Autumn looked over. She could barely make out under the water, a rock pinning the unconscious Layne to the cavern floor. Autumn saw this, and was alarmed. Corphish tried pushing, as did Autumn, but that rock was there to stay. Or was it?

Autumn charged up a sonicboom attack with her tail, and started attacking the rock. Corphish saw what she was doing and used an attack of his own, called crab hammer, and finally, after the combined strength of the two, the rock shattered, freeing Layne's body. Layne began to drift with the current, but Autumn swam over and grabbed his body. Corphish was getting to the entrance of the hole ready to help Autumn with his body. Rocks were beginning to fall around Autumn, which took her by surprise, but she managed to avoid the same fate as Layne. Layne was heavy , and slowed Autumn down, but she managed to hold on, as the ceiling collapsed around her. She they broke the surface of the water, gasping for air, and pulling Layne's limp body out of the water with Corphish's help.

Pyro took one look at Layne's body and ran over in absolute fear. "Oh no! Layne! Speak to me!"

Autumn said in a loud voice, "Don't panic, he might still be okay!"

Autumn had learned about how to take care of a drowned pokémon before. Her family had taught her. There was a number of techniques different pokémon did, but she lay Layne on his back and pressed hard on the upper chest. Water exited Layne's mouth, as she pushed second time. She pushed a third time, and Layne suddenly coughed. Whatever water was left in Layne came out in a violent rush of coughing and hacking. Layne sat up as he did this, and after a few more coughs and hacks, he lay back down and started breathing normally. Pyro seeing Layne's eyes slowly open, ran to his partner's side and said in a mix of joy and tears, "Layne! Don't ever do that again!"

Layne who was starting to slowly get the idea of what had happened, simply said, "My bad..." before breathing again. It hurt him to breath, as it felt as if his lungs were coated in more than just water, but whatever had been floating in that water too. Pyro then said, "I'm just glad you're okay. You really had me worried. You're are really tough to put down."

"Thanks." Layne said coughing a bit more.

"Is everything all right?" Wigglytuff's voice called. Everyone turned to see both Chatot and Wigglytuff on the stairs. Bidoof said, "Everything is okay! We just had a close call." he said.

"Tell me about it..." Layne said, coughing yet again. It was then that Layne sat up and looked at Autumn. There was a moment the two just looked at each other. Layne then held his extended palm forward, and opened it, dropping Autumn's necklace into Autumn's hand. Autumn was astonished she held what she held, and Layne just smiled weakly and said, "Found it."

That triggered a small round of applause from the guild members. Layne smiled a bit at the sound. Chatot on the other hand, looked cross. "Layne, you put yourself in unnecessary danger." At that, Layne just lay back down again and groaned. Why did Chatot feel the need to criticize his stupid decision now? To Layne, it literally hurt to breathe. He didn't need a headache caused by Chatot's rambling of how he put himself or the guild's reputation on the line, to go with that. Chatot continued and concluded, "We expect much better judgement-"

The thing that happened next, surprised Layne almost to the point of jumping up.

Autumn interrupted Chatot and spoke up, "What he did was humble!" It surprised Layne a lot. Autumn was certainly unpredictable, but Layne did not expect to see her to ever chew out a superior.

Chatot looked a bit unnerved by Autumn's sudden reply, but before he could reply, Wigglytuff spoke up. "Please! All that matter is that Layne, our friend, is okay!"

Layne chuckled a bit at that and managed a thumbs up to his Guildmaster. Chatot, who seconds ago, was not too thrilled by what had taken place, suddenly smiled, and chirped in joy, "Of course! And thank Heavens he is!" Layne gave a confused look at Chatot. The guy sure knew how to give a major u-turn to his mood. He continued, "A very good rescue effort to both Autumn and Corphish! And a great job to Layne as well!" Layne shrugged and was helped up by Pyro.

As Layne stood up, giving off a few more coughs, and his body tried to get rid of that last bit of water in his lungs, Chatot said, Now that that's out of the way, shall we continue upstairs, for out Morning Briefing?"

Layne looked at Chatot and said, "What about Autumn's room? I mean she obviously won't be able to sleep there again."

"Never fear!" Chatot said. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff and I shall discuss such matters immediately, following the cheer."

Layne shrugged at that. Perhaps this morning, he could use the cheer.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by a bit slow actually for Layne. He and Pyro really didn't do much outside the Guild that day, other than pay a visit to the Kecleon Marketplace. The Kecleon brothers had heard of Pyro and Layne's apprehension of Drowzee and rescue of Azurill, and expressed their gratitude. Layne couldn't deny that it felt good to be thanked and appreciated for that, but he still felt a little weird.<p>

Layne and Pyro didn't do much exploring other than a revisit to that old beach cave, but it wasn't for guild training reason. Layne and Pyro simply had nothing to do that day. All jobs were surprisingly taken, and most of the guild was busy with other matters. So, Pyro decided to bring up the morning in question.

"Why did you do what you did?" Pyro asked. "I mean, for Autumn? She has treated you like dirt since you stepped in the Guild. I don't see why you did it."

Layne shrugged and sat on a beach rock, looking at Pyro. "Why wouldn't I?" All he could say. "Part of it was the final attempt to tell her, 'look, I don't want anything bad to do with you.' Can't really put it any simpler than that." Layne said.

They continued walking until they hit the usual cliff that Layne sat and just watched the ocean. The sun was setting in the distance and was reflecting off the ocean. Pyro sat next to Layne for the moment.

"Something on your mind?" Pyro asked.

Layne shook his head. "Just winding down, Pyro. You don't have to wait for me, you can go enjoy dinner if you want. Chances are, I won't be out here much longer."

Pyro stood up, and stood next to Layne for a few more seconds. Pyro worried about Layne sometimes. He didn't quite know what went through his mind yet, and he acted a bit weird. Sure he said he was a human, but...

There couldn't be a but. Layne didn't act like any other pokémon he had ever seen before. Pyro sighed and walked off, a bit in worry, and thinking about Layne. His partner's mystery grew bigger each day.

Layne sat alone on the cliff, and breathed. The past few days of sitting up here were nothing significant. Most of the time he sat there, he just reflected on the day and prepared for tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow would be somewhat more eventful for him and Pyro. Of course the morning had been a joyride to forget. Layne never knew he could be so reckless. Chatot was right there. Perhaps what he did that morning was a bit stupid on his end...but...

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

"Why is it, you come out here so often?" Autumn's voice asked from behind him. Layne was surprised to hear her, and nearly lost balance, but quickly recovered and prevented himself from falling. He turned to see Autumn, not with the look of anger she normally showed him, but the look of curiosity.

Layne simply shrugged. "It's a calming sight." he simply said. "Helps me relax." That's when tit hit him. "Wait! How do you know I come out here so often?"

Autumn smiled and said, "Well, you are always wandering out of the guild and walking over here." Layne was a bit uncomfortable with that answer. Had she been...watching him? "I will say," she said, "it is indeed a very nice sight. My mother used to take me to the beach during some sunsets. You don't remember how marvelous a sight can be until you see it so many times."

"Hmm..." Layne simply said as she walked over. Layne was certainly feeling a bit uncomfortable with this whole thing. Autumn was acting kind of strange, wasn't she?

Then it came up.

"You know, you didn't have to do what you did this morning." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Layne said, tossing a small pebble into the water below.

"I mean it wasn't like I deserved it. Since you've come here, I've only treated you like dirt, and you've just...been so tolerant."

Layne looked at her and said, "Yeah, can I ask what this is all about?" He asked a bit cautiously. He half expected Autumn to explode in anger yet again,

Actually, Autumn chuckled a bit, which only made Layne the more uncomfortable.

"I'm trying to do what you've been trying to do now, for the past two days. Make amends." she said.

Layne was a bit surprised by that. "Seriously?"

"A little dense, aren't you?" Autumn said, cocking her head. "None the less, what you did this morning, was as I said, very humble, and I thank you for recovering my mother's necklace. And I apologize. I really have been going at you for stupid reasons. It was a a pride thing I guess."

Layne shrugged. Don't think anything of it. Everything worked out in the end."

"Wow, you even respond weird."

"What?" Layne asked.

"Well, you're certainly taking this well..." she said with a bit of sarcasm. "You're certainly unique from any other Buizel or pokémon in general I have ever seen."

Layne looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Your behavior. And your actions. One thing I noticed this morning after you dove in was that you didn't use your tail to help you swim."

Layne looked at her in confusion. "My...tail?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing on the back of your body that splits at the-"

Layne shook his hands in a cutting motion, "No, no, I know what my tail looks like. How does it help me through water?" he asked simply looking at his. The sight of his tail still creeped him out somewhat, but if it did indeed help him swim...

Autumn giggled. "You mean you don't know how? You are dense." she said, which just made Layne turn back to the ocean, annoyed. Autumn continued, "Every Buizel knows it's the primary way to swim underwater. It's much more reliable than simply using your arms and legs."

Layne shook his head. "I wouldn't know."

"What makes you say that?" Autumn asked.

"I don't think you'd understand." Layne said.

Autumn said, "Try me," and sat next to Layne, which made him a bit more uncomfortable. Of course this was probably apparent to Autumn, because she looked secretly delighted to see this. Perhaps this was just another way of messing around with Layne. Who knew? "You and your partner, Pyro don't even seem to completely know each other. That's not good for your team." she said.

Layne sighed, "I've told Pyro all I've known about myself. I can't say more, because I don't know anymore."

"This is gonna be good, I can tell." Autumn said smiling.

Layne sighed. Was he wise to tell her? "Autumn...I'm not like other pokémon."

"Obviously." Autumn said.

"Not in the way you're thinking." Layne said. "Look at me and tell me what you see."

Autumn looked at him and said, "I see one very unique Buizel."

"I'm actually..." he sighed. "I'm not a Buizel at all. I'm a human. I mean, what you see is a Buizel, yes, but I'm telling you that I am actually a human. I've barely known anything or anyone here for as long as I've been at the guild. I woke up on a beach not two or three days ago, as a Buizel. I have no memory of what it was like to be human, and no clue as to why I am as I am now." Layne scoffed and shook his head. "It's all too crazy. I don't expect you to believe me, and who would?" Layne looked back over the ocean.

Autumn sighed and said, "Well, I certainly didn't expect that kind of explanation.." She looked over the ocean with him. "But I will say, I've heard stories of weirder stuff happening."

"The only other pokémon I've told this to is Pyro." Layne said, "And even he has his doubts."

"Layne, I'm sorry, but I can see why." Autumn said.

"You don't believe me either, which I actually expected."

Autumn shook her head, "I never said that. I take a skeptical approach to this stuff."

Layne popped his neck, "Fair enough. I just wish I had more memory of who I really am."

Autumn stood up and said, "Well, you're a Buizel right now, which means you should probably start to learn like one, which brings me back to your tail."

Layne looked at her. "What about it?"

"I'm going to show you how to use it. You wonder why your tail is split up like it is?" she asked.

Layne looked at it and shrugged. "I never put much thought into it. I will say it strangely helps me keep balance, but that's a given."

"Well, you use your tail as if it were a propeller. Spinning it very fast. It has the power not only to propel you through water, but to cut up any seaweed that you perhaps get tangled up in. Very useful in that area."

Layne looked at her funny. "Spinning it?"

Autumn sighed, and said, "You know, like this." Her tail began to spin without any difficulty shown whatsoever, but Layne, upon seeing it, cringed.

"Ouch! Doesn't that hurt you at all?" Layne asked.

Autumn looked at Layne. "Do you see me screaming? It's perfectly natural for me, you, and any other Buizel. Sure, when you first learn it, it indeed feels weird, but your body almost instantly gets used to it."

Layne stood up and said, "Well might as well start learning." Layne closed his eyes and focused. He began to turn his tail. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was not making progress. He just ended up twisting the ends of the tails together. "Well, that's a start I guess..." Layne said.

Autumn chuckled and shook her head. "Focus more on the base of there the tails split up rather than the tails as a whole."

Layne untwisted his tails and said, "You call this natural. To me, this is just plain freaky."

Autumn chuckled, "You know, you're not so bad."

Layne looked up, "Excuse me?"

"I mean talking with you here, getting to know you, it shows a side I didn't see before. And not to mention, what you did this morning." Autumn sighed, and said, "I misjudged you badly. For that, I apologize."

Layne gave a small smile and shrugged, "Think nothing about it. I guess I too made a few misjudgments about you."

Autumn smiled and said, crossing her arms, "Why don't you attempt to propel that tail of yours again?"

Layne shrugged and focused. He began to feel very weird. A bone popped, a couple times but stopped. It literally felt like a single bone somewhere was spinning around with the help of some special muscle. Layne opened his eyes, and though, the tail wasn't spinning all that fast, it was spinning like Autumn's was, only a lot slower.

"There you go!" Autumn said smiling. "That's progress. Keep practicing that, and your tail will be propelling you through water faster than you think."

'"Sounds...fn." Layne said sitting back down.

"I wouldn't stay out here much longer," Autumn said turning around. "Guild Curfew's going into effect in about 15 minutes." She began to walk away.

Layne spoke up and said, "Autumn, I never thanked you."

Autumn turned around and said, "Pardon?"

Layne popped his neck and said, "If you and Corphish hadn't been there earlier today, there wouldn't be a chance of me sitting here."

Autumn walked over and smiled, "I never thanked you for what you did for me, either. This necklace means a lot to me. I've had it or a long time, and it would have devastated me, if I lost it."

"Which gave me even more of a reason to go for it in the first place," Layne said smiling.

It was then that Autumn leaned in and gave Layne a small...lick...on the cheek. Layne could only guess this was the same as another...thing they did...wherever it was he came from. Autumn smiled and said, "Layne, you may be human, but you're a good pokémon too. I'll see you in the morning. " With that, she left.

Layne chuckled, as he looked back to the ocean. Was this perhaps the end of their quarrels? Maybe not. Autumn was unpredictable. But one thing was for sure, at least he could hazard a guess that they were friends for now. Which made Layne smile. She had even gone as far as to call him good. _"Come on..." _he thought to himself. _"I'm not _that_ good..."_


	15. Pyro's Leap of Faith

The next few days went by rather quick for Layne. He was slowly getting used to life at the Guild. The early wake up, the briefing, preparations for a mission or two, and then the mission itself. Missions for the most part took up most of the day. But Layne and Pyro never ventured too far from Treasure Town. Layne didn't believe them ready to take on missions too far outside the Guild. But it didn't matter.

Layne knew life was slowly getting a bit better. The Guild was starting to look at Team Hydro Pyro as a rather successful team. Over the past few days they had rescued pokémon lost or hurt in the wilderness, and had also managed to bring in three more criminals after Drowzee. Other teams were seeing how tough they could be. Bidoof was trying harder because of their early success. And Autumn, well she and Layne hadn't been in a quarrel since the minor quarrel after the destruction of Autumn's room. She even sat next to Layne a couple nights ago at dinner, and to everyone's surprise...engaged in conversation with him.

Layne at one point had also ran into Dugtrio at the cliff he always sat at. Dugtrio also looked on over the ocean. Layne had engaged in conversation with him then, too. He and Layne however, differed greatly in the view of the ocean. Layne looked at water, and saw peace. The ocean was just one piece of it to him The whole nature of water relaxed him. Dugtrio looked on the ocean as vast in nature. And sure it was, but he sounded more like a crazy worshiper of the ocean than just a man who looked at nature in peace. Who knew? Layne still sat with him and reflected on his day. But that was one of the few times he actually met and engaged Dugtrio in conversation.

The team had even had to pull sentry duty one day. Loudred had made aware to both Layne and Pyro one morning after the briefing, that he wanted them for some reason or other. Apparently, Diglett, who usually did sentry duty was put in charge of updating the job listings, because his father, Dugtrio, was off doing whatever. Layne wanted to hazard a guess that he was just off worshiping the ocean again, but said nothing.

Doing sentry duty helped explain the grating ordeal and how that was a part of the Guild, but to Layne, doing Diglett's job was very tough. Layne knew virtually nothing of pokémon, and certainly could not identify any footprint that came over him. Pyro was a lot better at it. Layne could only give brief descriptions of what he saw to Pyro, who then hazarded his best guess of who it was. And they didn't get every visitor right, much to Loudred and Chatot's disappointment. Layne would hope never to do sentry duty again, as it involved hour of sitting in a hole in front of the guild, despite the weather, waiting for anyone who could or would not come. The hole got unbearably hot to Layne (and it didn't help that Pyro's tail was on fire), and when a short rain came, Pyro had to get out of the way, leaving Layne to decipher any visitors that stumbled along. Thankfully, the only one who came during the rain, he recognized as Bidoof.

At the end of that day, Pyro and Layne were both thankful for an end to that sentry duty. They didn't know how Diglett did it, but they were awarded for their efforts. And if that wasn't satisfying, who knew what was. Layne had to learn more about the world if they had to tackle that again.

On the plus side of life, Pyro's confidence was improving as well. Just the other day when they were tracking down an outlaw, that traveled with other pokémon, he had managed to drive off a good amount of the other pokémon as Layne fought off a good amount as well. Pyro's confidence as an explorer was indeed vastly improving, and he was even taking a few steps forward as to make quick decisions, that in turn, helped the team out very well.

Friendships in the guild were improving. Layne saw Bidoof go on an exploration with Sunflora while heading out one day. He knew that Bidoof technically had no partner. Neither did Autumn, so most of the time if he needed a partner, he'd hitch with Autumn, but He was with Sunflora when Layne saw them leave. He looked a bit nervous, and Sunflora was encouraging him to be a bit brave. Her attitude reminded Layne of someone...he couldn't put his finger, or paw on it. He really wished he had a better time remembering.

A week had passed, and Layne was starting to get anxious and uptight. He still had no clues as to who he really was and why he was as he was. The visions he had experienced at Mt. Bristle, had only made so few appearances, and they came at random times, but they said nothing of who he was. If they were a key to his past, they weren't saying much.

To make things even more familiar yet harder to recall for Layne, Chatot at one morning briefing called everyone to attention right before the cheer. "Excuse me, could I have everyone' attention please? I have a very important announcement to make."

Everyone looked to Chatot, waiting for what he had to say. Bidoof leaned in to Pyro and said, "Perhaps the rumors are true! Maybe we have an expedition coming up."

"Expedition?" Layne asked.

But before he could get a reply to that, Chatot spoke up, "We have received reports from the northeast, beyond the outermost reaches of the Guild, from Treeshroud Forest, that time has apparently, completely stopped."

Layne's mind immediately raced. Treeshroud Forest. The name seemed so familiar, as if in a dream. And time stopping was mentioned again! What was going on?

The guild members were shocked at the news.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Time's stopped?"

Chatot put up a wing, to settle everyone. "Yes. Time has stopped. It has come to a complete standstill in Treeshroud Forest. There is no wind, the clouds are motionless, dewdrops are suspended...you get the picture."

Sunflora spoke up, "Eek! But how could something this awful happen?"

Autumn looked a bit skeptical too, "It is a bit unthinkable, isn't it?"

"Well the unthinkable has happened." Chatot said. "Why it has happened, we only have a theory. Upon investigation, it was discovered that Treeshroud Forest is one of the few places to house what is called, a Time Gear."

Layne looked at Pyro. Pyro had been talking about Time Gears nights ago. He made a theory of the Time Gears somehow connecting to Time going out of control. Was there a connection?

Layne looked to Chatot. "Well, is there something wrong with the...Time Gear?"

Chatot looked to Layne and said, "I'm getting to that." He looked to everyone. "The Time Gear wasn't there. It had vanished." The Guild members burst into murmurs. Chatot spoke up. "It is believed to have been stolen!"

The Guild members then burst into worried chatter. Dugtrio spoke up, "Stolen? Outrageous!"

"I've heard it's possible," a member named Chimeco spoke up.

Loudred shouted, "But why would anyone take a Time Gear? It makes no sense!"

Chatot spoke up, "Please! Please, everyone! Quiet! Officer Magnezone is currently handling an investigation concerning the matter. Why someone dared to steal a Time Gear, we can't say right now. But if one was stolen, it is very possible that the other Time Gears could be targets as well. Because of this, if you are to see any suspicious activity, we ask you to report it immediately. That is all. We cannot let this disrupt our daily jobs here. Let us dedicate another day to hard work!"

Layne ignored Chatot as he conducted the morning cheer. There was just too much on his mind. Time Gears? Time stopping? A thief? Why did he feel that he should know about some of this? Layne couldn't think straight, and the noise of the cheer the Guild Members were making, wasn't helping at all, so he put the thought aside for the moment.

As the cheer ended, Chatot called both Layne and Pyro over.

Layne looked at Pyro. Perhaps Chatot had noticed Layne not reciting the cheer, which wasn't exactly a first, but, probably annoying to him. Chatot however said, "You both have become very good at what you do for us. The amount of pokémon you've found, and outlaws apprehended is indeed very much admirable."

Layne shrugged. "Work is work," he said with a smile.

Chatot spoke, "It is therefore with such skill, that the Guild will finally assign you your first mission, worthy of a proper exploration team."

A proper exploration team? What did Chatot think of them before, chopped liver? They had taken down an entire band of outlaws, what more did he want from them to be called proper?

Pyro however, hearing this, was ecstatic. "Yes! This is awesome!"

Chatot pulled out their wonder map and pointed to an area a little outside the Guild, but reachable within the day, and said, "Do you see the area where this waterfall is? We wish for you to investigate this area. There have been many rumors about this waterfall having a secret. We've sent many exploration teams in the past to investigate such rumors, but each have come up empty. Perhaps you'll have better luck."

Layne shrugged, "If you say so."

"We won't let you down, Chatot." Pyro said with determination.

"Good." Chatot said. "I'll leave you to it."

Chatot went inside the Guildmaster's chamber, and Layne walked away with Pyro. Layne noticed Pyro was trembling. Layne stopped, "Oh come on now, Pyro, you can't be scared now." Pyro's confidence was certainly a mystery to Layne. He didn't understand at all how it worked in Pyro. Not one bit.

"It's not that," Pyro said. "We've been working hard for something like this, Layne, and well here we are! The anticipation, it's making me nervous."

Layne chuckled as they went to the Guild entrance, "Well get it in gear, we're about to go on a rather big job." Layne said smiling. "Let's do that job, shall we?"

Layne began to climb up the ladder, and as he reached, the first underground floor, someone stepped on his paw.

"Whoa! Hold on!"

Autumn, who was about to go down, looked and saw who she had stepped on, "Oh! Sorry Layne!" she said backing up.

Layne climbed up and said, "No worries," shaking his hand. He and Autumn really had a thing for bumping into each other.

She smiled and asked as Pyro came up, "He looks excited. Where are you off to?"

Pyro lit up, "Hi Autumn! Layne and I just got out first mission concerning the Guild in discovering new places and stuff!" Pyro said.

Autumn smiled, "Really? Where you gonna go explore?"

Layne shrugged, "Some waterfall north of town. Guess there's some secret or whatever."

"Oh you got the Waterfall assignment?" Bidoof asked as he walked by. He stopped, "I got that. To be honest, I don't see what's so special about it. I spent hours looking for anything. But dang, that waterfall is so powerful, I couldn't get too close to it."

Autumn chuckled. "A lot of us have gotten the assignment. I've been there, and yeah, I honestly don't see what's so special about it. I couldn't find anything myself."

Layne took this all in and looked to Pyro. Pyro looked even more determined, "Then we'll find out what it's hiding! Come on Layne!"

Bidoof and Autumn smiled, and said, "Good luck! We're pulling for you!"

* * *

><p>"So this is the waterfall..." Layne said looking at the massive waterfall.<p>

It had not taken them long at all to reach the waterfall. In fact for the most part they had taken the main road and it took them only about an hour to get here. The waterfall was easily one of the most powerful things Layne remembered seeing. Water rushed down by the gallons, and the mist created felt very weird to Layne's lungs. Pyro didn't look so well. Layne looked over, "You feeling okay?"

Pyro nodded, "It's the mist. I can only take water in so many ways. Extended contact, can hurt me, and if I were to fall into the river...let's not go into that."

Layne nodded, understanding and said, "Let's get on with our mission then. They say this place holds a secret."

"Where do we begin looking?" Pyro asked.

"Only one place to start looking." Layne said, and he walked over to the edge of the piece of land they stood on.

Pyro saw this and said, "Be careful, Layne!"

Layne looked back and said, "Don't worry...I know what I'm-" Layne reached and touched the waterfall, and was nearly knocked off balance. "Dang...I've never felt power in water like that before." he said shaking his hand.

"What do you think?" Pyro asked. "If this place has a secret..."

Layne put on his goggles, and said, "I have another idea."

Pyro shook his head, "Layne, look at the river around you! That water's current has got to be beyond swimming strength! I'm not going to let you drown yourself again!"

"Relax." Layne said opening up the treasure bag at his side. He pulled out some rope he bought earlier at Kecleon's Market and tied it around his waist. There was a boulder he tied the other end to, and he gave the remaining rope to Pyro. "I know the current is strong. To be honest, I don't think I could even manage to keep up. So I'll dive in, see if I can see anything, and come right back up. Look, you even have a safety measure as to help me back up, if you feel something should go wrong." Pyro was very unsure, and Layne knew it. "Pyro, I'll be fine. I came back before, I'll come back again. We don't have to worry about falling rock this time around...hopefully."

Pyro sighed and said, "If you're down there for more than 30 seconds, I'm pulling you up."

Layne shrugged. "A bit short, but it works. Keep a hold onto the rope."

"Be careful." Pyro said, a bit urging.

Layne chuckled, and said, "I don't intend on scaring you twice, Pyro." With that, Layne jumped in. The current was indeed very strong, and almost ripped the goggles off his face, Layne tried moving his tail as Autumn had instructed, but it poorly moved. He had to develop those muscles a bit more perhaps, or learn to go faster. Anything. Layne quickly took a look around. There was nothing under the water. No underwater cave, nothing. Layne swam up and broke the surface. Pyro saw him and began to pull, and Layne climbed up. As he climbed, the rope snapped, which made Layne quickly grab the boulder. The rope was pretty cheap stuff, but it was all they could afford. Layne climbed up, coughed a bit and shook off excess water.

Pyro came over, "You okay?"

Layne nodded, removing his goggles and emptying them of water that had seeped in. "Yeah, I'm fine. Told you I'd be fine."

"Did you see anything?" Pyro asked.

"There was a lot of rushing water, which made it kind of difficult to see anything, but to my best extent, it didn't look like it held any secrets down there." Layne sighed and untied his half of the rope and threw it into the water. "Worth a shot, I guess."

That's when it hit Layne. The head-rush. He got down on all fours again. Pyro came over and asked, "Layne? You feeling okay?" Layne's eyes glazed in light blue as before.

He was standing on the land that he had just been standing on. He looked around. Pyro was no where in sight. While his back was turned, something ran behind him. He turned in time to see a pokémon...he could have sworn he'd seen that pokémon before, jump into the waterfall. The water battered the pokémon, but he didn't go with the water...he went through the water, and disappeared. Who was that...Layne, if he had to hazard a guess...

The vision ended.

Pyro was looking over Layne. "Layne? You okay?"

Layne held his paw up and nodded. "Pyro...It...it happened again." Layne said. "I just saw another vision."

"Another vision? What did you see this time?"

Layne sat down. "I could have sworn I saw...Wigglytuff...jump into the waterfall."

"Wigglytuff?"

"Some pokémon at least." Layne said, shrugging.

"Layne...you already approached that waterfall once and saw how powerful it was. What are you suggesting?"

"Perhaps..." Layne said, "Just above, where the water is just in the falling state, and not as intense...the secret lies. My best guess, is a hidden cave."

Pyro looked at the waterfall and trembled. "That water's coming down really heavily. If there were only a solid cliff behind this waterfall, it could mean big trouble for anyone who jumped in."

"Never know until you try." Layne said looking over to Pyro.

Pyro held up his hands, "Whoa whoa, think this through. If we tried, we could get pounded really bad!"

"If there's no cave, true. But what if there is something?" Layne asked.

There was silence.

Pyro then asked, "Are you truly convinced, that there is something back there?"

Layne looked at the waterfall. He closed his eyes. "No." he said honestly. "I have no evidence other than my words of what I saw in the vision."

Pyro nodded, "Okay. Layne, this is a risky move, but your visions back then were true. Perhaps..." Pyro looked at the waterfall and shuddered. "I'm going to take a leap of faith, here Layne. I'm putting my trust in you."

Layne stepped behind him. "Perhaps I should go first." he said.

Pyro said, "No. we'll go together. We're a team."

Layne looked at Pyro. "Pyro, you're putting yourself at serious risk. If there is nothing behind there, who knows what could happen to you. Water is NOT your element."

"We're both putting ourselves at risk. If there's nothing, I risk losing my tail flame. And you risk drowning. This current is not swimmable, in your words, and our rope wasn't able to hold you that long."

Layne sighed. "Well let's get it out of the way I guess. We're putting our lives on the line." Layne sighed and popped his neck. "Ready?"

Pyro approached the waterfall slightly, and breathed. "Gotta be brave. Gotta be brave..."

Layne stretched and put his goggles back on his head. "Get ready." he said.

Pyro then looked a bit nervous. "I don't know if I can do this, Layne. I fully trust you, but I risk putting out my flame doing this."

Layne smiled and said, "I got an idea."

"What?" Pyro asked.

"You're not gonna like it." Layne said.

"Why?"

Layne simply said, "Just help me jump this thing, leave the rest to me. Do you trust me?"

Pyro looked unsure, but nodded, "I trust you, Layne."

Layne smiled a bit and said, "Then, on three!"

Pyro said as he got ready, "I just hope it's not too crazy..."

"One! Two! Three!" Layne said running up to Pyro and grabbed him.

"LAYNE!" Pyro cried out.

Layne held onto his partner in front of him. He then curled in mid-air as his body hit the waterfall. His back impacted with the water and continued going through the water. Any moment now, Layne would know if his vision was right or not.

He didn't feel the wall. His vision however darkened, and he fell on something hard.

"Ow!" He cried out. He had landed on his tail. Pyro rolled off his belly. "Layne...please don't do that again..." Pyro said a bit weary.

Layne sat up and massaged his tail. "Sorry. I knew you wouldn't like it. You okay?" he asked.

Pyro sat up and rubbed off some water, "Not hurt by the water that much, if that's what you meant. Your body got most of the water's impact. I will say, thanks for that."

Layne popped his neck, and rubbed his tail. "Don't mention it."

Pyro opened his eyes. "Is this..."

Layne looked around. Then looked behind him. The waterfall continued falling heavily behind him. Layne smiled, and said, "Well what do you know..."

Pyro lit up. "It's a cave! Layne you were right!"

Layne shrugged and smiled. "Gut feelings pay off sometimes, I guess."

Pyro was jittery. "Layne, this is cool! We need to explore this cave, now! That's why we're here. Perhaps this is just one many secrets the cave holds!"

* * *

><p>The walk through the cave wasn't very long. And before they knew it they had walked a good way through the cave when they came into a room, which held gems. Layne was struck with awe, as was Pyro. There was barely any light, but the light that came off Pyro's tail made the gems glitter.<p>

"Layne! Look at that!"

Layne nodded, and crossed his arms, smiling, "Quite a sight to see, indeed."

They walked into the room and came upon a bigger gem, easily the size of Layne, perhaps a bit bigger. Pyro looked at it and said, "I've never seen such a big gem, in my life! This is incredible!"

Layne crossed his arms, "Well we've found the secret of the Waterfall, now what?"

Pyro looked at Layne. "Well we gotta take back some evidence. Do you think we could take this gem back?"

Layne looked at Pyro. "I'd have a good look at that gem, Pyro. It's stuck rather well into the cave floor. I don't think it's going anywhere."

"Never know until you try." Pyro said, repeating Layne's words from earlier.

Layne sighed, and said, "Whatever floats the boat, I guess."

Pyro went over and gave the gem a huge tug. He was obviously struggling. Layne crossed his arms and chuckled. "Stuck tight, is it?"

Pyro gave Layne a look and said, "Feel free to help."

Layne sighed, and walked over and tried to help Pyro at least budge the gem. However it was not going anywhere. Layne was about to say something when head-rush once again engulfed him. Layne balanced himself somewhat against the cave wall, as Pyro pulled a little more on the gem. Layne's eyes were shut, but glazed blue underneath as usual. He saw that one pokémon push the gem and the ground shook.

The vision ended, but not before Layne got a quick glimpse at what happened. The pokémon had triggered...

He looked up just in time to see Pyro, who looked a bit pooped, lean against the gem. The gem fell into place behind the wall, which made Pyro look at the gem in confusion. "Did you hear a click?, Layne?"

The ground shook, and Layne heard a thunderous noise from somewhere in the cave. Pyro looked around, "What's that?"

Layne shook his head, "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this..." Layne noticed that on the ground, where he knelt, water was starting to trickle around him. Layne looked up at Pyro and pointed in one direction. "Pyro! Start running! Don't for the life of you, look back!"

They both began to run. Layne heard the thunder of an oncoming flood drawing nearer and nearer. Pyro must have heard it too, because his sped suddenly increased. Pyro really was summoning extra energy quick, because Layne swore he could hear Pyro's heart beating out of his skin. Daylight came in view. Pyro kept running, as did Layne. Layne however tripped. "Whoa!"

Pyro looked behind and stopped for a brief moment, "Layne!"

Layne beckoned him to run, "Keep running, damn it! Run, and don't stop!"

Pyro gave Layne a worried look, but resumed running. Layne got up, but before he could resume running, a wave of water overtook him. Layne was swivelling in rushing water, getting battered against the cavern wall, but he managed to hold onto what little air he had.

Pyro had continued running. He had not seen what happened to Layne, but managed to see daylight ahead. The water was getting closer. In a few moments, it would all be over...but Pyro made it! Pyro managed to jump out of the cave, into air, which had no ground, for about 30 feet. He swung around grasping frantically for something to grab hold of. As he fell, he finally caught hold of something. A branch of some sort. He cut his hands open as he caught himself, but held on.

Layne on the other hand was tumbling through rushing water and upon exiting the cave, he bumped his head and flew through the air. Pyro watched Layne fall into a small spring of water below him. Pyro noticed that had he not caught the branch, he would have fallen in, which would have made his life a bit more difficult. Pyro called out in a frantic voice, "Layne, are you okay?"

Layne coughed out a little water, and stood up in the spring, which was actually a hot spring. "Dang...wha- Pyro? Where are you?"

Pyro sighed and said, "I'm up here."

Layne looked to see Pyro dangling from the tree branch.

Suddenly a voice called out, "You two okay?"

Layne and Pyro turned to see a group of pokémon...relaxing in the spring. "You startled everyone, you kinda just dropped out of no where." a young bear pokémon said. Layne knew the bear as Teddiursa, and he was standing next to another bear pokémon, known only as Urasing. Layne also saw a few more pokémon in the spring, and Turtle-like pokémon sitting on a rock, overlooking the spring.

Layne said, "We're a bit shaken, but all right." He looked up to Pyro and said, "You good?"

Pyro simply said, "I'd like to get down..."

Layne said, "Yeah he's okay. Where are we?"

The turtle pokémon said, "Oh, you're currently in Treasure Town's hot spring."

Layne looked confused, "Treasure Town's...? I didn't know we had one of those."

The turtle pokémon said, "Indeed we do. It works miracles on sore muscles and old joints. You two look like explorers if I am correct."

Layne nodded, "Uh, yeah. Team...Hydro Pyro."

Pyro in the distance said, "Can someone help me down?"

The turtle pokémon said, "Well, where did you come from?"

Layne recalled as he looked at Pyro, "The waterfall cavern north of town. Why?"

"You're now east of Treasure Town. How did you get here?"

Layne got out of the spring, and got underneath Pyro in a way that would let Pyro drop into his arms, somewhat. "Easy now Pyro..." he said. He then said to the turtle pokémon, "We were exploring the cavern, when we accidentally triggered a flood. Next thing we know, here we are."

The pokémon laughed as Pyro dropped onto Layne. He then said, "Please, let the Hot spring relax you both before you journey back home."

"Sounds like a great plan." Layne said, looking at Pyro who had fallen on his back.

Pyro looked at Layne and said embarrassed, "Sorry..."

Layne looked at Pyro. "You don't mind if we stay a while, do you?"

Pyro looked at Layne. "Knock yourself out. I could use a little relaxation myself, but I don't think I'll be in that spring."

Layne sighed. "I really feel sory for that body of yours, Pyro." Layne got in and lay back in the water. "Because as a person who enjoys being in water, there is nothing quite as relaxing as a natural hot spring..."

* * *

><p>Reaching the Guild, Layne and Pyro told the story to Chatot of what had happened that day. Chatot was indeed impressed with the discovery of the cave and the gem which triggered the flood. Pyro expressed disappointment in his failure to bring the gem, or anything back, but Chatot dismissed that disappointment immediately, expressing how wonderful the discovery of the cave was. He expressed it in a way that excited Pyro.<p>

Layne however, couldn't help but remember his visions. He told Pyro he had suspicion that Wigglytuff had at one point been there. Layne spoke up. "Chatot..."

"Layne..." Pyro said, smiling, "What's wrong?"

"I have a big suspicion that the Guildmaster has been to this cave before."

Chatot and Pyro looked at each other. Chatot shook his head and fluttered about. "No! That's not possible! It's inconceivable! Why would the Guildmaster tell you to explore a place that he himself already discovered?"

"He's the one with the brain. You tell me." Layne said.

"If you wish, I will confirm it with the Guildmaster." Chatot said, and looked out the window. "But why spoil your own discovery?" he asked himself. "These apprentices are getting stranger by the day."

Pyro spoke up "What was that, Chatot?"

Chatot fluttered some more, "What? Nothing! Nothing at all! Let me get the Guildmaster!" and he called him out. Wigglytuff came out smiling happy as he always was.

"How are you doing, friendly friends? Did your exploration go well?"

Layne spoke up and said, "Yes, Guildmaster, but I do have one question. Didn't you at one point, discover the hidden cave behind the waterfall?"

"Hidden cave?" Wigglytuff spoke. He paced, and said nothing for about five minutes. Layne was about to say something when the Guildmaster sang, "Oh memories. Oh sweet, sweet, memories!" He then spoke aloud, "Yoom...tah!" causing the room to flash for a moment.

He danced around for a minute or two, confusing both Layne and Pyro, and then said, "Yes! I do remember! I have indeed been there before!"

Layne sighed and said, "I thought so."

Pyro looked over at Layne a bit dismayed but said, "It doesn't matter Layne. No one else in the guild ever solved the mystery! We did! That should at least mean something!"

Layne gave a small smile. "If you say so, Pyro."

* * *

><p>The day for the team had been very exhausting. The Guild was astounded by how they had solved the mystery of the waterfall, and Layne ad to tell the story maybe three times of how he and Pyro went through the waterfall. He did not mention his visions, but talked about most of the other stuff. It helped pass the time until he hit the sack.<p>

He and Pyro sat in their room. Pyro was looking at the moon, reflecting on the day. "It sure was a rough day, wasn't it, Layne?"

"Yeah." Layne said, trying to get to sleep.

"But it was fun! I'm glad we finally got to do a mission like that for the guild."

Layne nodded as he closed his eyes. "Yeah..."

"It makes me feel that we made the right decision forming this team, don't you think?"

"This team has indeed been one unique experience for me." Layne said a bit tired. "And I will say, your confidence is very much improving, which is good on you, Pyro."

"Thanks, Layne." Pyro said as he took a look at his necklace, which he had repaired over the past few days. "The mystery of this Relic Fragment. I will solve it soon. I feel like it is getting that much closer!"

Layne smiled at that thought. He didn't share the excitement for the little rock as much as Pyro did, but Pyro's happiness...made Layne happy in ways he couldn't explain.

Pyro then said, "Layne, thank you."

Layne opened his eyes and looked at Pyro. "For what?"

"It's because of you, Layne, I can explore."

Layne shook his head. "Pyro, you've had the ability to explore this whole time. You just needed proper motivation."

"Which you provided, Layne." Pyro said. "To be honest, I still think myself to be one of the biggest chickens in the land." Layne chuckled at that, remembering the day they first met, "And today," Pyro continued, "though I needed a little boost, I was willing to jump through that waterfall with you."

Layne chuckled and closed his eyes, "Think nothing of it. I enjoy a little thrill sometimes, I guess..."

"Seriously, Layne. Thank you for everything."

Layne who was in his laying down position simply gave a little salute and said, "No worries, pal."

Pyro then said, "Layne, about your visions. I've been thinking. Each and every single one has happened after you've come in contact with something."

Layne opened his eyes. "We've been over this."

"I know, but the more I think about it, the more sense it makes. I know you've been in contact with other things here, Layne, but who knows?"

Layne sighed. "Perhaps you're right, Pyro."

Pyro continued, "Perhaps it's also something that has to be connected to it. You touched Azurill's apple, and heard Azurill scream. You bumped into Drowzee, and saw Drowzee threaten Azurill. Then today you saw the cave after coming in contact with the river."

Layne spoke up, "I also saw the gem triggering the flash flood, right before you triggered it."

"Really?" Pyro asked.

"I was about to say something, but, well, things were moving too fast."

Pyro said, "Another thing is when we rescued Azurill, you saw the future. But today...your vision...didn't it take place in the past?"

Layne opened his eyes again, and looked in thought. "That's a good point, Pyro. So I can see..."

"Past or future." Pyro said. "You must have that kind of special ability!"

"Ability?"

"This could be very incredible, Layne! It could benefit you for so much more than simply exploring!" Pyro said rather loud.

Layne put a paw to his mouth, "Look, I don't understand my...ability all so well right now...Plus...it just feels odd to me. I wish I could only have these visions whenever I wanted. But right now they kind of seem a bit...random. I need more logic before I-"

It was then that Chatot entered the room. "Pyro, Layne!"

Layne who was about halfway to sleep woke and said, "What's up?"

Chatot then said, "Guildmaster Wigglytuff wishes to see you both, immediately."

"Wonderful..." Layne simply thought. He was obviously not going to get much sleep tonight.

They followed Chatot to the chamber of Wigglytuff, who's back was turned. Chatot and them entered the room, and Chatot said, "Here they are, Guildmaster."

Wigglytuff moved not, and said nothing. Layne leaned into Pyro, "Isn't this familiar..." he said in sarcasm.

Chatot spoke up, "Guildmaster! I brought Layne and Pyro! Guildma-"

Wigglytuff turned around as quick as he did before. "Hiya!"

Layne and Pyro straightened up and Layne said, "Um, hi."

Wigglytuff spoke, "You guys went through a lot today! You must both be tired. I'm watching you both do your tasks."

"What?" Layne asked.

Wigglytuff said, "Let me explain why I called you here. We're planning to mount a full expedition soon!"

Layne remembered the so called rumors going around earlier that morning. "Expedition?"

Chatot spoke up. "Yes. The guild will go explore a place that is far away. It's a much harder task that exploring most nearby areas."

"Sounds...fun..." Layne said, crossing his arms.

"We need to prepare for this trip carefully." Chatot spoke. "We carefully choose which members attend these expeditions."

"Really? You mean Layne and I are being considered?" Pyro asked.

Wigglytuff said, "Normally, we don't consider rookies to go on these, but your team has without a doubt, been gaining our attention. You both have been working very hard, and surpassing our expectations here. As of now, you both are possible candidates for the expedition."

Pyro was ecstatic on hearing that news. Layne couldn't complain. It did feel good to know that their work was not going unnoticed.

"Now, now." Chatot said, ""You're not set in stone. You must continue to work hard. There is still a big gap of time before this expedition. If you start to shirk work, don't expect to be chosen for this expedition."

"I'm sure you both can do it!" Wigglytuff said.

"Then let's both go for it, Layne!"

Layne looked at Pyro and smiled. "I'm with you, Pyro."

Layne wouldn't let Pyro get disappointed. He himself could live without going on this expedition, but exploring was Pyro's dream. It would do him good to go on such a trip.


	16. Enter Team Skull

The word of the expedition came a few days later during the morning briefing. The guild members all very excited when Chatot confirmed their rumors. Chatot, once he calmed them down, continued talking. "Please! Please! As I was explaining, there will be an expedition to a lake, which is far to the east. There have been for a while, many aspects of the lake which remain rather mysterious. It is our goal on the upcoming expedition, to unravel those mysteries. As most of you know, this is going to be our first expedition in quite a while."

Autumn leaned into Corphish, "Yeah, you'd think that after six months, they'd announce another one."

"Hey, hey! I will say it's about time!"

Bidoof was happy, "An expedition! Yes! Perhaps I can finally go on an expedition!"

"It's been too long." Sunflora said, excited. "Oh my gosh! I'm excited!"

Loudred spoke up, "Does this mean you're picking members from us all for this expedition?"

"Correct." Chatot said. "This expedition will take place at the earliest, next week. You all have been doing exceptionally well over the past few days. Over the next few days, we will be monitoring all apprentices, and determining if you are worthy to do. The chosen members, will form the final expedition party. We expect everyone's full work if they should desire to be a part of this."

Sunflora smiled, "This is so exciting!"

Bidoof was excited too, as he said to Pyro, "I wasn't able to go last time! I'd do anything to go this time!"

Chatot calmed everyone, and led them all in the morning cheer as he usually did. Layne and Pyro looked at each other. "Well word's out." Layne said, as they went to the job boards. "What do you think of it all?"

Pyro followed Layne up the ladder. "I'm excited. I really hope we get chosen!"

"Hmm." Layne said as they reached the floor. "I hope you get to go."

Pyro looked at Layne, "What about yourself?"

Layne chuckled as he took a look at the job boards. "I could honestly go either way. Exploring to you, is a dream, which is why I'd prefer you getting chosen."

"Layne," Pyro said, standing next to him, "We're a team. If one of us was chosen, I'd hope the other would be chosen as well. I'd think you'd be the more capable, as you are the guy who knows most moves."

"Please." Layne said, browsing the job boards, "I don't know that many moves. And you're the expert on natural moves."

"Chin up, Layne." Pyro said. "You'll learn more in no time. Anything good on the boards today?"

"Nothing too special. The usual lost reports, outlaws, and the like." Layne said. Layne sniffed the air, "Do you smell something...odd?"

Pyro sniffed, "Something does smell a bit familiar."

Layne looked across the room. He shook his head quick at what he saw. "I don't believe it!"

Koffing and Zubat were across the room, taking a peek at the other job board.

Zubat looked over, "What?"

Koffing looked and also seemed surprised, "Y-you two?"

Layne popped his neck and crossed his arms. "Yeah. Us."

Pyro seemed a bit angered. He had not forgotten how they had stolen his Relic Fragment from him the day he met Layne. "What are you doing here?"

Koffing looked smugly at them, "Oh, I'll have you both know, we're an Exploration Team too."

"You?" Layne asked in disbelief, and scoffed. "What a joke." Pyro didn't seem to want to believe it either.

"I don't see what's so funny about us checking the boards." Zubat said.

Layne simply said, "Who's laughing?"

"I will say," Koffing said, "That the way we operate, isn't always...by the book."

"Oh I long figured that out..." Layne said. He looked around, this was getting the attention of many guild members within the Guild. "Stealing from pokémon, causing trouble. Doesn't exactly sound like the book."

Koffing simply said, "Enough about that. What are you two doing here?"

"Isn't _that_ a bit obvious?" Layne asked.

"We're in training to be an exploration team!" Pyro said.

Zubat and Koffing looked at each other. "The real-deal, Class-A exploration Team?"

Layne was annoyed and popped his neck again. "Did he stutter?"

"Stop popping your neck!" Zubat said, "You're wigging me out!"

"Cry me a river." Layne said.

Koffing floated over to Pyro and pushed him in front of Zubat. Pyro was a bit surprised by this, "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

Layne also went into an attack stance, "Listen, don't even think about-!"

"Relax, weasel." Zubat said. "We just wanna talk."

Layne was very annoyed, and crossed his arms again. He didn't wish to start a scene, but he remembered the day they first met too. And if anything got under his skin more than anything, it was wannabe punks. And these two pokémon, were wannabe punks all over. They took Pyro aside and began to talk with him. Autumn approached Layne, eyeing the two, and said, "Looks like you two made a couple new friends." with a hint of sarcasm, knowing that Layne did not look at all happy.

"Please." Layne said looking over to them once again, "Those two...I don't even know where to begin. I've seen my fair share of wannabe punks in life, but those two...are just...amazing."

Autumn was about to say something, when Pyro spoke up, "Leave me alone!"

Layne sighed. "What are you two up to now?"

"Absolutely nothing." Koffing said. "We just speak truth."

Pyro was angry, "I may be timid, but that's why I'm here! Layne and I will work hard, and we will be chosen for the upcoming expedition!"

Koffing looked at Zubat: "An expedition!"

Zubat laughed. "Effort will only get you so far. You won't be picked if you don't have the talents for the expedition party. Talent is what gets you in."

Layne once again popped his neck. "Look, we both know where this is heading, nd to be honest, I really don't want to have to explain to Chatot, or Wigglytuff, why I'm about to beat the ever-loving crud out of you both...again!"

Koffing laughed at that. "You may have beaten us once before, weasel, but the only reason that was, because our chief wasn't with us."

"I'm sure." Layne said. "I'm trembling just thinking about how big your boss is."

"You have a chief?" Pyro asked.

Zubat laughed, "We, Team Skull, indeed have three members, and boy, is our Chief talented."

"Brutally tough." Koffing added in.

"So tough, he'd snap the both of you like a twig, if he had the chance." Zubat said.

"All talk, nothing in my sights. I don't see your little Chief." Layne said annoyed. Autumn looked on as did a good amount of the guild as this confrontation began to unfurl.

"Just wait. I can smell him coming now." Koffing said.

"Smell him-...good God!" Layne said suddenly, backing up to the entrance. "What is that horrid-"

_"Laaaaayne..."_ Pyro said cautiously looking at Layne.

"What?" Layne almost shouted in sheer frustration.

A voice from behind Layne simply said, "Out of my way, pip-squeak."

Layne was almost infuriated to the point to simply turn around and give whoever said that, a punch they wouldn't forget. But as he turned, and said, "I swear to Go-", a gas and stench unlike anything he had ever experienced in life, entered his nostrils and lungs. And it was god-awful. Layne felt nauseous and fell to the ground, and crawled slowly away. He groaned and vomited once before regaining composure of himself.

"Layne!" Pyro called out, and Autumn helped him up. Koffing and Zubat took great pleasure in watching the pokémon that had defeated them so easily, get defeated just like that by the Chief.

The Chief, was monstrous in size, slow, but deadly, none the less. He resembled an overgrown skunk, and had a very malicious grin that was enough to make anyone uncomfortable. The gas, the Chief had used, drifted everywhere. Guild members began to chatter and cover their noses.

"It smells like rotten cheese!" Sunflora said.

Layne's eyes burned and he coughed trying to once again, grasp much cleaner air. This was to no avail. Autumn was fairing much better than Layne, but she too had a look that said she also knew how horrid the gas really was.

Pyro was angry, but as he was about to say something, he was looking at the Chief dead on in the face. "Move." he said, adding on, "Or do you wish to end up like that weasel of an explorer over there?"

Layne gave Pyro a look. Layne knew when enough was enough. As much as Layne wanted to kick the crap out of these guys, he knew that now was not the time or the place. Pyro saw this and stepped away and went to Layne's side.

"Are you okay, Layne?"

Layne didn't answer right away.

Koffing laughed, "That was a marvelous display, Chief Skuntank!"

Zubat added on, "You're the best!"

Skuntank yawned and simply said, "Yeah yeah, whatever. Did you or did you not find any jobs worth our time?"

"We found something better." Koffing said.

Zubat said, "This...has the potential, to go big."

"Yeah, well what is it?"

Zubat smiled, "An upcoming guild expedition."

"An expedition, from this Guild?" Skuntank repeated. "Sounds tasty."

"It does, doesn't it." Koffing said, smiling.

He looked back at Layne and Pyro and grinned. He then looked back to Zubat and Koffing. "Let's get out of here. We have things to discuss."

Skuntank left the Guild, Zubat and Koffing followed. It was then that Koffing saw the the guild members in this room were all watching what was happening. "What do you think this is, a public performance? Go back to your job listings, you wimps." And with that, they left.

Shortly afterwards, the stench cleared for the most part as well. "What an unbelievable bunch!" Autumn said.

Pyro repeated, "Layne, are you okay?"

Layne finally stood up. Anger was obviously in his eyes. His fists glowed, and an orb of water suddenly formed in the space between his fists, and with a shout of frustration and anger, Layne threw that orb of water at the Guild's wall. The result was a very loud crash, and a huge chunk of the guild wall missing, and exposing the outside. Layne breathed in and out. Everyone was looking in Layne's direction. Layne's fists stopped glowing, and he breathed.

Pyro was shocked, "Layne! Calm down!"

Autumn was a bit surprised herself, "Was that a Water Pulse attack? I didn't know he could do that! I wish I knew that move!"

Pyro simply said, "That's the first time I've seen him use it."

Chatot flew up, and said, "What was that?" He saw the hole in the wall, and was speechless. "Wh-wha-WHO DID THIS?" he shouted, "AND WHAT IS THAT HIDEOUS STENCH?"

Layne ignored Chatot, he didn't care how much trouble he was in. He didn't care if he had to prepare everyone's dinner tonight as punishment. He simply did not care...period. Pyro on the other hand said, "Oh...uhhh...Guil- Chatot! Ummm, you see..."

Autumn cut him off. "We don't know who did it. But we just had some rather nasty smelling visitors. They just left."

Chatot, sighed. "This will take all day for us to fix." he said, flying over to the wall.

Layne almost said something but just continued breathing.

Pyro looked at Autumn..."I...uh...thank you..."

Autumn looked at him, "Hey, I can kind of understand why he did that. And if Chatot found out who did it, there's not a chance he'd let Wigglytuff choose him for the expedition."

"But...why isn't he pressing the matter?" Pyro asked. "Surely what you said can't be enough!"

Autumn shrugged, "Chatot is actually pretty easy to fool sometimes. He also has more pressing matters to worry about than...scolding little angry vandals." she said, giving a playful look to Layne, who still ignored everything.

Pyro sighed, "I feel so bad though. I should have challenged that Skuntank. He attacked and hurt Layne. I feel like such a chicken."

Layne finally said, "Pyro. The odds were heavily against you. There was no use in getting yourself hurt. You're not a wimp, you're acting smart. That's hardly anything to feel bad about."

Pyro sighed, "I still feel like a wimp."

Layne sighed and popped his neck. "Pyro..."

"It's nothing new." Pyro said, "I still know I can do my best, even if I'm not very brave. I won't give up that easily."

Layne sighed and said, "That's what matters." He finally relaxed and crossed his arms. He looked at both Autumn and Pyro. "...Sorry about the whole ordeal." He then looked at Pyro. "Go ahead and choose something for us...I need some air."

"We all do." Autumn said, trying to rid the stench around her.

"As true as that may be...I need to just...I need some time to vent..."

"I understand," Pyro said. "I'll meet you outside."

Layne nodded and went outside. He was thankful that Team Skull was not around, or he'd probably just test how strong they all were in combat...

* * *

><p>Layne walked through the streets of Treasure Town. He kicked a rock in frustration. He sat down outside a building, and breathed. The clean air helped calm him down somewhat, but it still didn't quite feel like enough. He popped his neck and simply groaned. He stood up and saw a sign of the building he sat in front of. A dojo. Layne sighed and stood up. Perhaps a little training here would help him get his mind off of whatever. He had a little money, he didn't mind getting rid of it here.<p>

He walked inside the dojo and saw a pokémon with his back to Layne. Layne spoke up, "Sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I can have access to a punching bag or something?"

The pokémon, hearing Layne almost jumped, and looked at Layne. The two looked at each other for about 30 seconds before the pokémon, who looked sort of dinosaur-like in appearance, said, "A...a visitor...?"

Layne cocked his head, "Uhh, sorry, am I interrupting-"

"M-my, first visitor...f-finally!" the pokémon said.

Layne sighed and said, "Look, you're not giving me a full message here. In fact, you're confusing me beyond confusion."

The pokémon heard this and straightened. "Forgive me. My name is Marowak. Welcome to my dojo. Please, do come in."

Layne crossed his arms with a small smile, "Don't mind if I do." Perhaps a few minutes punching away would help him take his mind off that group of pokémon he so badly wanted to crush right now.

"This place," Marowak continued, "Is a dojo, dedicated to the training of exploration teams."

"Exploration teams?" Layne asked, "Seems I hit the jackpot."

"Oh, are you a member of one?"

"Name's Layne." Layne said, "Member of Team Hydro Pyro."

"Hydro Pyro? Can't say I've heard much about you."

"We're new in the neighborhood." Layne said shrugging. "Only been here maybe a week and a half or so."

Marowak lit up. "All the more reason for you to be here! "This dojo at one point went to rack and ruin, and collapsed. It was indeed, a bit difficult, but now, we have risen back from the dust back to former glory."

"Wonderful to know." Layne said, giving a thumbs up.

"It is, but, thing is, I haven't had any visitors, until you walked in just now. Not even one."

Layne sighed. He wasn't one for sob stories, but he had to feel for those who tried to make a living, yet couldn't get the people to come.

Marowak continued, "It has saddened me to my very marrow. Yet, here you are, Layne of Hydro Pyro! My first customer! Your presence makes me very much overjoyed! How can I help you?"

Layne chuckled, and said, "All I'd like at the moment, is a few minutes on a punching bag."

"Most certainly! Take as long as you want!"

Layne nodded and said, "Right, how much do I owe you?"

Marowak shook his head. "Please! Keep your money! All I wish for you, is to return here and continue training."

Layne was a bit confused, but smiled back and said, "I'll do more than that, Marowak. I'll make sure the Guild I come from knows of your place, because," Layne looked around, "It is a very nice place you have here."

Marowak smiled and directed showed him to a punching bag. "Thank you, Layne. Take your time."

"Trust me," Layne said, delivering the first of what would be many punches into the punching bag, "I will."

Marowak watched him for the first few minutes, and then said, "If I may?"

Layne stopped what he was doing and turned to Marowak, "What's up?"

Marowak came over, and said, "Your form. It is quite powerful, but unbalanced."

"Unbalanced?" Layne asked.

Marowak rephrased it. "Sloppy."

Layne chuckled at that, and said, "Yeah, I really don't know too much about fighting."

"I wouldn't put it that way." Marowak said.

"I would." Layne said, smiling a bit and crossing his arms.

"You have power in your attacks, but the flow of the attack, is not seen. Do you have a teacher?"

Layne shook his head. "To be honest...I have no idea how it is I know as much as I do."

Marowak smiled. "Perhaps I can help you perfect your form."

Layne smiled and said, "I'd appreciate that very much. I'd also appreciate it if you could help me with my...moves."

"Moves?"

"It's a very long story. but I only know oh so many moves."

"How old are you?" Marowak asked.

Layne cocked his head, "Why?"

"Pokémon typically learn a decent amount of moves by certain ages. I just need to know how old you are."

"I'm 20." Layne said.

"Hmm. By age 15 you should be able to know most of your basic and/or special attack moves. Then again, some moves are only granted to some pokémon. There are moves one is capable of learning, but may not learn his or her entire life."

"How do you know if you possess one of those moves?" Layne asked.

"You find out most likely on accident. But in the same way there are moves that are very much easy to learn."

Found out on accident. Layne remembered the hole he had made in Wigglytuff's Guild Wall. What had Autumn called it? Water...pulse!

"I think I know how to do an attack someone called Water Pulse."

"Thinking, and knowing are two different things, Layne."

"I don't know what else to say." Layne said. "I accidentally made a hole in Wigglytuff's Guild Wall using some attack I had not used before in life. I just heard a friend I know, call it Water Pulse."

Marowak thought for a moment and said, "Have you been able to do it before?"

Layne shook his head. "Not once. To be honest, I really don't know many moves at all."

Marowak looked in thought, and said, "That's why I'm here, and that's what this dojo is for. Please, allow me to help you out."

* * *

><p>Later that night at dinner, Layne had made an announcement to the Guild to help Marowak out by showing interest in his guild. It was met with no opposition, and Wigglytuff thought it was a great idea. Pyro, was also in full support of the idea. He had been a bit frustrated with Layne earlier for being so hard to find. Layne wasn't at the cliff where he thought Layne would be. Far from it. He actually ran into Dugtrio there who also gave Pyro a bit of an ocean worship lecture. But when Pyro had finally found Layne, Layne had managed to let off almost a perfect Water Pulse Attack, which both surprised and excited Pyro.<p>

Layne introduced Pyro then to Marowak and told Pyro he would greatly benefit training in the Dojo. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps this training at the dojo, alongside the Guild's training would help Pyro.

At dinner however, as long as they weren't heard or seen by the Guildmaster or Chatot, everyone was talking to Layne about what had happened that morning.

"Hey, hey,Layne! We've been worried about you! Are you feeling okay?" Corphish asked.

Layne bit into a piece of fish. He didn't know if it was his Buizel body or himself, but for some reason, the taste of fish drove him crazy. He couldn't get enough of it. "I'm fine." he said.

Bidoof cocked his head, "This morning, you would have sang a different tune! Golly, that hole you made was big!"

"Mhmmm." Layne said, biting into more fish. He kinda just wanted to forget the whole thing happened.

Pyro was still feeling a little down about the whole thing himself. "I still kind of feel bad about not standing up to that Skuntank."

"Pyro, please." Layne said biting into an apple. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Sheesh, Layne..." Autumn said, "You must have worked up an appetite. You might wanna slow down there."

"I would...but dang...this fish...I just can't get enough of it." He looked at Pyro's plate. "You haven't even touched yours, Pyro."

Pyro sighed and slid it over to Layne. "I really am not that hungry." With that, Pyro walked off.

Layne bit into one of Pyro's fish. Layne didn't have to know any better to know that Pyro was not feeling himself. And he knew it was still because of this morning. Layne sighed and shook his head and gulped down another fish and stood up.

Autumn looked at Layne and said, "Filled up?"

Layne shook his head, "No, but I wouldn't be much of a partner to go and at least try to cheer Pyro up. Feel free to or food." And with that he walked off.

Layne followed Pyro to their room. Pyro was unaware of Layne following him. And he sat down in the bed. Layne leaned against the room's entrance wall and said, "Pyro, speak your mind."

Pyro jumped a bit, which made Layne give a friendly smile. "Layne...I didn't know you..."

"Look Pyro..." Layne said popping his neck, "I understand your feelings on this morning."

"I don't know if you do." Pyro said. "You know how I said that one of the reasons I am here is to work off my habits of being too timid?"

"Well, what about it?" Layne said.

"I just feel like I kinda failed myself in a way."

"Pyro." Layne said a bit more serious, "I don't understand you one bit right now. I don't understand why you felt the need to stand up to him. I don't mean to sound in the least bit offensive, but had you done so, he would have mopped the floor with you."

"I know...I just..."

"Pyro..." Layne said, putting a paw on his shoulder. "I understand you wanting to at least give the message that what he did, was a big mistake. but there's a line between standing up to your enemies, and simply acting foolish. Your time will come to stand up to that jerk, and believe me...it will feel wonderful. But today was not that day."

"He hurt you." Pyro said.

"I wouldn't say that. He just made me sick to my stomach. Our time to show him a thing or two will come."

Pyro was silent and then looked at Layne. "Layne, thanks again. I don't know where I would be if you weren't a part of my life."

Layne chuckled and said, "I don't know either. Life acts in funny ways."

Pyro smiled and then he heard his stomach growl. "Ugh. Maybe I should have finished dinner."

Layne laughed at that and tossed an apple he had brought back to Pyro. "Thanks for the fish." Layne said, "Now satisfy your stomach, or you won't sleep at all tonight."


	17. Perfect Apple Fiasco

Two days passed since the run in with Team Skull. The day after, Layne and Pyro once again got the job of pulling Sentry Duty. Layne once again struggled, but Pyro was getting the hang of it, and was usually the one to call the shots to Loudred. Thankfully, the results of their work were much better than last time, and thankfully, there was absolutely no rain. To add on to that, he and Pyro and a few other guild members even got some training done up at Marowak's Dojo, which pleased Marowak so much as to help Layne out even more with his form and moves, and Layne was quickly learning. Layne almost would have gone as far as to say things were starting to look up somewhat.

So much for that assumption.

The next day at the briefing, Chatot spoke up as he declared he had an announcement to make. "The guild has a new group of allies."

Everyone looked at each other. Loudred was wondering if they were apprentices, or if they were part of some other guild perhaps.

Bidoof wondered aloud, "Wonder what kind of pokémon they are!"

Chatot calmed everyone, and spoke up, "You may enter now."

What Layne saw almost made the anger from two days ago resurface. Team Skull had just walked down the guild ladder...with a smug smile on their faces. And as they entered, the room once again, began to stink. Layne could only wonder how Chatot and Wigglytuff took the smell...if they even noticed.

Layne turned away. "I swear to God..."

Pyro was shocked. "Them?"

Chatot spoke, "Yes. These three are our new partners in the Guild."

Autumn leaned into Layne. "Figures they would sign up as partners and not apprentices."

"I don't care." Layne said. "I don't know how long I will be able to take this BS."

"I'm Koffing." Koffing laughed.

Zubat was next and said, "I'm Zubat. Pleasure to meet you _all._"

Layne couldn't help but feel that the way Zubat said that was a direct insult to either the Guild, or just him and Pyro.

Skuntank grumbled. "And I'm the Leader. Chief Skuntank. You'll remember that." He looked at Layne and Pyro. "That especially goes for you two."

Layne almost redelivered an insult back at him when Pyro held him back and said, "Layne. There will be a time! There will be a time!"

Chatot looked at Layne and Pyro, then back to Skuntank. "I see you're already acquainted! That makes my job a lot easier!" Chatot spoke up. "These three are not joining as apprentices. But they are joining our expedition to lend assistance."

"What?" Pyro asked in shock.

Layne could hold back no more. "Now hold on, Chatot! You said that the expedition party would be chosen from members at the guild, who have proven themselves! I don't see what these three have done at all that would make themselves worthy to be a part of this expedition!"

That got a few murmurs of approval amongst the guild members, but before Chatot could say anything, Skuntank said, "Overreacting again, I see." laughing smugly.

Chatot spoke up. "The Guildmaster has made his decision! He decided that having this trio take part would help make us stronger in the long run during the expedition. However, it would be impossible to coordinate teamwork if we began working together immediately. Therefore, it was also decided that they will live here with us for several days. Though it will only be for a short while, I ask for you all to treat our guests the same way we would treat each other."

Layne turned around. This wasn't happening, and he wasn't here. He was somewhere else. Anywhere but here!

Everyone else seemed a bit skeptical toward this too. Sunflora was wondering how the Guildmaster could stand the smell. Layne was beginning to wonder if the Guildmaster could smell anything, period!

Bidoof went as far as to say, "Golly, I really hope this expedition ends soon. Yup, yup!"

Chatot held onto his cheerfulness, and said, "Now, let's dedicate ourselves to another day of good work. One, two three!"

No one spoke.

Chatot opened his eyes. "What's this? What has happened to your spirit that we usually see?"

Layne spoke up, "I'm really surprised you don't get it." he said crossing his arms.

"Layne's right!" Loudred said. "This STINKS! Literally and figuratively."

"How can you be so dense?" Layne asked in frustration. "You expect us to be cheerful when you expect us to put up with this horsesh-"

Layne was cut off by a sudden loud voice or noise. Everyone looked around.

"Wha-what's going on?" Pyro asked in fear.

The room itself began to shake. Layne then noticed the Guildmaster...in a mood he had not seen before. Was he about to...cry?

"YOOM..." he managed to say. "YOOOOOOOM..."

The Guild members heard that, and most of them seemed to know what that meant. Especially Chatot. "No! Now you've gone and done it, Layne! The Guildmaster's rage is building!"

Layne crossed his arms. _"Big deal, you wouldn't know rage if it came and slapped you in the face."_ Layne thought to himself.

Chatot continued. "Pokémon, if the Guildmaster's rage continues to build, it will be horrific! Please, be cheerful, even if it hurts! One, two, three!"

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!" the guild members called out in one voice...all except for Layne, who's rage was getting put to the test again. "TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

At that, the room stopped, and Wigglytuff looked rather happy again. Layne was in disbelief. How could Wigglytuff be so dense? As the pokémon dispersed, Chatot called Layne over. Layne willingly went over. He wanted to share a few words with him anyway.

Chatot was cross. "Layne, I'll be expecting much better behavior from you if you wish to be picked for this expedition!"

"Oh please, this goes beyond the expedition!" Layne said. "How dense can you get? Everything about these three members you've just recruited as partners in the expedition is just wrong. Their team name is Skull. You know? That bone that sometimes is looked upon as a threatening sign? Plus, you'd be doing the Guild a favor of ridding them and their gas!"

"Layne!" Chatot said. "Step out of line, and you will be barred from the expedition!"

Layne didn't care! He was about to speak again when Pyro pulled on him, "Layne please!"

Layne locked eyes with Chatot for a few more seconds before relaxing and said, "Fine, Chatot. You win. I will live with this, but don't be surprised if another hole finds the Guild wall."

Chatot didn't seem to catch that last part. He went back into the Guildmaster's chamber, thinking all was well.

Layne popped his neck as he looked to see Team Skull smiling smugly at them.

"What do you want?" Layne asked annoyed.

"Smile, weasel." Skuntank said. "We're all a big happy family."

Layne sighed and went upstairs, being followed by Pyro. Layne upon reaching the top of the floor kicked a nearby seat in a rage. "I don't believe this!" he said angrily.

Pyro came over and said, "Look Layne, please settle down. I don't like it anymore than you do, but neither does anybody else."

Layne sat down and sighed, "I know...to be honest, I don't know why I'm taking it as seriously as I am."

Pyro looked in thought, "Perhaps it's what you felt while a human at some point."

Layne shrugged. "Perhaps. I don't know."

"None the less, Layne. We should be careful. There's definitely something wrong with this whole thing. Why would Team Skull take such interest to the expedition? It doesn't add up." Pyro said, and Layne nodded to that.

Bidoof and Autumn walked over. "You gonna blow another hole in the wall?" Autumn asked playfully to Layne.

Layne finally managed a smile, and said, "Maybe later." Layne said. "I'll spare Chatot anymore stress. I think I'm already at the edge of getting barred from the expedition."

"Golly, we can't have that!" Bidoof said.

Pyro nodded and said, "Layne, I don't want you to be barred."

Layne shrugged, "To be honest, I don't see why any of us would want to go after that little fiasco down there." He scoffed. "Team Skull. Partners of the Guild. What a bunch of-"

"Layne," Autumn said, "None of us are too thrilled with it. We could most definitely live without the smell."

Bidoof sighed and said, "I'm just glad the cloud of suspicion has passed over me."

Layne looked confused at Bidoof. "Cloud of suspicion?"

"Back when Team Skull first came in, some people though I was responsible for the smell."

"Why?" Layne asked.

Autumn laughed and said, "Bidoof, sometimes can be...very gassy."

"Autumn..." Bidoof said embarrassed.

Layne laughed and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I really don't. Thanks."

Pyro, Autumn, and Bidoof looked at each other and smiled. "Layne, we're friends." Autumn said.

"Yup, yup! We stick together!" Bidoof added.

"And we will overcome this together." Pyro said.

Layne smiled at that and stood up. "Then why don't you pick out a few jobs from the boards, Pyro?"

* * *

><p>The day went by a little fast after that, though dinner went by a little slow. Team Skull took the opportunity to take seats right next to Layne and Pyro, which of course made them both uncomfortable. Layne just dealt with the small and dealt with their smart talk. He wouldn't be set off when he was trying to enjoy a dinner. Team Skull at the dinner table, were bottomless pits. And their manners...were unbelievable. Needless to say, every Guild Member was happy to leave that table that night.<p>

And if the woes of Layne and Pyro couldn't get any worse, Team Skull had to occupy the room next to them. Layne could only pray that they didn't do anything to them during their sleep.

Strangely...they didn't!

The morning call came as quick as it always did! Loudred gave his wake up call, and they all attended the morning briefing. They went over morning announcements, and did their morning cheer. Layne and Pyro were about to hit the boards when Chatot called them both over. "Layne, Pyro, if I could see yo for a moment, please?"

Layne looked at Pyro, "Wonder what he wants."

They went over and Chatot said, "We have a special task for you two today."

Layne nodded, and said, "What's that task?"

Chatot spoke, "We need you both to obtain stock to replenish the larder."

Layne cocked his head, "What?"

Pyro repeated, "Larder..." Then understood, "You mean go get some food?"

"Yes." Chatot said, "Upon inspection of the larder this morning, for reasons unknown to us, the guild's food stock has suddenly dropped sharply. Upon inspection, we also discovered the entire stock of Perfect Apples has disappeared. That was the only item to be completely cleaned out."

"Perfect Apples?" Pyro asked. "What are those?"

Layne shrugged. "Isn't an apple, an apple?"

Chatot spoke, "Perfect Apples differ from regular apples. Perfect Apples are much bigger and they are very delicious. But what matters here is the fact that they are the Guildmaster's favorite food item! If there were no Perfect Apples in stock, the Guildmaster would...he w-w-would..."

Layne smiled and held up a paw. "We understand completely."

"Yes...you understand." Chatot said. "Please...bring some back!"

Pyro shrugged. "I guess we better head to the market."

Chatot fluttered, "No no, Perfect Apples are not sold here. You will need to go into the Apple Forest for this task."

Layne shrugged and said, "Sounds simple enough."

"It may seem simple," Chatot said, "But this is a very crucial job."

"It would seem that way." Layne said. "Lets get this over with, Pyro."

With that they began preparations for the Apple Forest. They were both given two large wagons and Layne was given a large backpack for carrying food back. They both knew this would take a lot out of them perhaps but it couldn't be helped.

They walked through Treasure Town, which seemed rather empty, most likely due to the stench of Team Skull. At least that was what the villagers were blaming it on. Layne was passing by the cliff when Dugtrio and Diglett suddenly appeared. Layne was taken a bit by surprise.

Dugtrio simply said, "My son..."

"Yes?" Diglett asked. "Why did you take me out here?"

"Here we go..." Layne said observing the conversation, as Pyro made a few final preparations.

"See? Isn't the sea vast?" Dugtrio asked.

"Well, yes." Diglett said. "But...why are you telling me this? I'm supposed to be working, and so should you. In fact if I don't get back soon, Loudred will give me an earful."

Layne chuckled at that as he adjusted the backpack. Diglett looked at Layne and said, "Do you understand why he brought me out here?"

Layne shook his head. "Our views of the ocean differ, Diglett."

"You'll be scolded by Loudred?" Dugtrio asked, ignoring Layne. "Why let such a simple matter like that cloud your mind? Broaden your perspective...like the sea."

Layne chuckled. Diglett simply said, "What does that even mean?"

Pyro then said, "Ready, Layne."

Diglett sighed and said, "I'm going back to the guild. I want to be chosen for the expedition, and I can't be shirking work. You should get back to work too, Dad." And with that, Diglett disappeared. Dugtrio looked to Layne and said, One day I hope you both understand as I do."

"Perhaps I will." Layne said, starting to walk away. "Perhaps I will..."

* * *

><p>"So according to Chatot," Layne said, "These Perfect Apples, grow in the deeper parts of the forest."<p>

Pyro nodded as he picked a few more apples and other various fruits from nearby trees. "He called this place Apple Forest, but so much more grows here." Pyro said.

Layne chuckled as he picked a few more fruits himself. "I guess we can't really complain. It's just going to be a pain delivering all this weight to the Guild."

"The price of training." Pyro said.

"Or the punishment of back-talk." Layne said, remembering how he and Chatot were not at all on good ground with each other right now.

Layne and Pyro travelled deep within the forest. They were losing daylight quick. It was when Layne thought of something. "You know you'd think they'd send more pokémon than just us two on a foraging mission. We're two pokémon, and two wagon loads of fruits and a backpack of perfect apples can only do so much."

Pyro looked at Layne as if in thought. "You have a point. Do you think other teams are foraging in other places?"

"Always a possibility." Layne said with a shrug as they walked along. 'If not, Chatot better not be expecting a whole lot from us. What are we gonna do? Magically transport each wagon load to the Guild with our mind?" Layne sighed. "Oh well."

It was then that his head bumped into something big.

"Ow!" Layne said, rubbing his head. "What the heck could be growing so-"

He looked to see what he had run into. The apple he saw before him was easily the size of a medium sized ball. "Mother of Mercy. That has got to be the biggest apple I've ever seen."

"Layne!" Pyro said lighting up, "That's got to be a Perfect Apple!"

Layne cocked his head, and gave it a gentle tap, and nodded, "Pretty dang dense for an apple too. This has got t o be where they grow."

Pyro noted a nearby stream, "The water's running close by. You think there's something in the water that makes these apples grow so big?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Layne said. "Perhaps the mineral composition in the water and soil plays a part. I wouldn't know. I never was that good in Biology."

Pyro said, "Well let's get to picking."

Layne picked off the one in front of him. "Dang, this thing weighs a good 5 pounds, and I gotta carry them all back."

Pyro laughed a bit at that. "I don't think we need to worry about bringing that much back. I've watched the Guildmaster at dinner. He rarely eats his apple. He just dances and plays with it."

Layne gave Pyro a weird look, "Well...I see someone's paying attention to the Guild better than I am."

Layne picked another, but it required a short climb. "These things are hard to find it would seem. There's barely any up here!"

"There's a simply explanation for that!" a familiar voice said.

Layne sighed, closed his eyes, and felt anger rise in him. "Skuntank, what are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by."

Layne opened his eyes and saw a foot push him down. Layne lost balance and hit a branch falling down to the ground. Pyro ran over to him, "Layne! Are you okay."

Layne looked up. "I couldn't be better."

Team Skull leapt out of the tree facing them both. Zubat laughed. "Why it's wimpy and weasel! What took you?"

Layne stood up, "What are you doing here?"

Koffing coughed in a fit of joy, "We've just been gorging ourselves on this here area of Perfect Apples. Chatot was right. They are unlike anything I have ever had!"

Layne and Pyro were shocked, but Layne was more enraged. "Are you telling me, you stuffed yourself full of the item we were sent here to claim?"

Koffing burped and that got a chuckle out of both Skuntank and Zubat.

"How amusing." Layne said popping his neck and crossing his arms. "Shove off. We're here on Guild Business, and frankly, I'm sick of you always messing with us."

"Well, you sound rather bold there, don't you." Skuntank said.

Layne smiled smugly himself and said, "There is nothing better I'd like to do right now, than to knock you all to wherever Kingdom-come is."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is then?" Koffing asked.

"Because," Pyro said, "We have a job to do! Layne, let's just get some Perfect Apples, and go home."

Layne sighed and said, "Yes. Let's."

Skuntank smiled and said, "Oh well that's easy. Let me lend you a little hand."

"How about we don't and say we did." Layne said.

Skuntank approached the base of the tree and said, "No, no, I insist."

With a roar, he gave a powerful skull bash to the tree, then he did it again, and a third time, and the remaining apples fell from the tree. Skuntank rejoined his group and said, "Easy as pie."

Layne popped his neck and said, "Thanks. Now, leave us."

"Aren't you going to pick them up?"

Pyro looked at Layne who was shaking his head. "Come on! Do I have to paint it in color to tell you that we still don't trust you?"

Koffing coughed, "Boss, this is boring! They're not going for it."

"Do you see what I mean? Hallelujah!" Layne said in frustration as Koffing revealed that Team Skull was indeed going to play some trick on them.

Pyro added in, "Now leave us alone!"

"How disappointing you didn't fall for our little act." Skuntank said, giving a glare to Koffing. But what are you going to do about it?"

"Is that a trick question?" Layne asked, as he brought his paws in front of him, and they started glowing. "I wish it didn't have to happen so soon, but now is as good a time as any." Layne said. He looked to Pyro and simply said, "Prepare yourself."

"How confident." Skuntank said. "And when we first met, how well that went for you."

"To be honest, I could use a live punching bag after that." Layne said.

"We won't back down to you!" Pyro said.

"Very well." Skuntank said. "To show you how confident yet foolish you are, let me show you just how...smelly...we can get." Skuntank said smiling, as Koffing joined his side.

Pyro looked over to Layne. "Layne! Look out!"

"Now KoffinG!" Skuntank said. "The Noxious Gas combo!"

Layne was about to fire Water Pulse, when gas, even worse from before choked him and made him collapse. The air was so bad, that he crawled a few paces before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Layne! Layne are you okay?"<p>

Layne coughed and opened his eyes. He managed to stand up. "What happened?"

Pyro was a bit gloom. "We didn't stand a chance, Layne. That attack..."

Layne rubbed his head. Now he remembered. "I'm sorry Pyro. I really made a bad call on that."

"What do you mean?" Pyro asked.

"Perhaps we stood up a little too early. I think I made a bad call simply because anger took hold of me. And well, here we are." Layne sighed. "Oh well. At least they left our wagons alone I guess. Always a plus."

"Let's get some Perfect Apples and go home."

They turned to the tree. Each Perfect Apple was gone.

"They're...They're gone!" Pyro said.

Layne's rage once again took control. His fists glowed, and an orb of water was thrown at a nearby apple tree, which fell after the impacting explosion. Layne then punched the dirt again and again forming a small crater, "Those arrogant, selfish, wannabe-"

"Layne!" Pyro shouted worried.

Layne finally sat down. His knuckles were bleeding. His spirit was down. "Now what the hell do we do?" Layne shouted in frustration.

There was a silent moment before Pyro straightened and said, "Layne. There's nothing we can do. But now perhaps, Chatot will see why hiring Team Skull was a bad decision. We should get to the Guild and report what happened."

Layne sighed and nodded. Perhaps this was for the better good of what would happen. Or perhaps it would just make things worse.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't have any?" Chatot said shocked.<p>

Pyro said, "Well we-"

"What are we going to do? You failed! I entrusted you with a critical mission for the Guild, and you failed!"

Layne popped his neck and said, "Before you label us as failing, maybe you'd like to see the wagon loads of fruit we _did _manage to bring back?"

Chatot walked to the wagons, but at close inspection he said, "This fruit has been spoiled! Don't you know what a healthy fruit looks like?"

"What?" Don't give me that!" Layne said. "Each fruit we picked were healthily ripe! We're not brain-dead, Chatot!"

Chatot handed Layne an Apple and said, "Perhaps you will take a bite out of this then!"

"Watch me." Layne said grabbing the apple.

Chatot handed him a trash bag and said, "You're going to need it."

Layne took a bite. The taste...was repugnant. He had never tasted anything so terrible in his life, and the apple in his mouth immediately left into the trash bag. Layne spat several times before saying, "What the hell? It was ripe when we frickin' picked it!"

Pyro said, "Skuntank and his group must have-"

Chatot interrupted him, "Silence! I won't hear any of your excuses!"

"Are you serious? We were frickin' sabotaged! Does that compute with you?" Layne said in frustration.

"Layne!" Chatot said. "You're both in deep enough trouble! This cannot and will not go unpunished! We sent several teams on foraging missions, and each was successful! Why I entrusted you with such a crucial mission, I will forever wonder. For your punishment, you both will go without dinner! And you can pretty much say goodbye to any hopes of you going on this expedition!"

Layne protested, "Now Chatot, if you're going to say that, say that to me! I've been the one who's been getting on your nerves. If you're going to blame anyone for today's failure, blame me! Don't put this on-"

Chatot cut him off. "You both failed!"

Pyro was about to protest. "But Chat-"

"Quiet! Be thankful your punishment is not anymore severe! I could request the Guildmaster to bar you both from the expedition right now!"

It was at that moment the Guildmaster came up the ladder and smiled at the trio he saw. "Well hello, friendly friends! Did you bring me many perfect apples?"

"Uhh..." Chatot said. "There is a slight...problem."

"Oh?" Wigglytuff asked. "What's that?"

"These apprentices...well...they failed to bring back-"

"I understand!" Wigglytuff said. "Nobody wins all the time! Don't feel blue at all! Where are the _other_ Perfect Apples?"

There was silence.

Chatot said, "Guildmaster, you misunderstand. As I just said, they failed to harvest any. We...we have no Perfect Apples...for you."

Wigglytuff's mood changed and Layne could have sworn Chatot was forcing back tears or something.

"So...you'll have to go without Perfect Apples...for a little while longer..."

There was silence.

"Guildmaster?" Chatot asked. "Um...Guildmaster?"

Wigglytuff sniffled. Layne could only say, "Here we go..." to Pyro and crossed his arms.

Sure enough, Wigglytuff began to tremble and tears formed in his eyes. _"So much for the rough tough Guildmaster I at first thought you would be..._" Layne thought to himself.

Chatot said, "N-no! Guildmaster!"

The room began to shake. Layne was a bit surprised by this. This had happened already once yesterday. Did Wigglytuff really have this much power in him? Wigglytuff let out a cry unlike Layne had ever heard, and he knelt down and covered his ears. Pyro did the same, and so did Chatot. Layne growled. The windows in the room burst and so did a few glass orbs off to the side of the room. Layne pressed his paws to his ears, but still felt blood drop down his ears.

It was then that Team Skull decided to drop by and say, "Guildmaster Wigglytuff! We come to deliver you some Perfect Apples."

Layne opened his eyes, because almost immediately, all the chaos that was in the room, ceased.

Skuntank walked over Layne's body and dropped a few Perfect Apples in front of Wigglytuff. "Please, accept these as a few small tokens of our partnership and friendship."

Layne couldn't believe it. Skuntank had played his strategy out almost flawlessly.

Wigglytuff said, "You got these just for me! Thank you, my friends! Friendly friends!"

Layne got up as did Pyro. Layne's anger was beyond him showing it. He simply turned away. And said nothing.

Chatot flew over and said, "Your generosity has spared us a great big disaster! I thank you kindly for that."

"Whatever." Layne said. He no longer had a thing to say. Chatot was too dense to hear them out, and probably didn't want to hear him out since Layne had been so opposed to recent decisions made anyway.

"Layne! You come back here! These three just did your job! You will show respect."

Layne turned around, a look of clear anger in his face, "The only thing I will show, anyone right now, is my paw, waving goodbye. And then I will show myself to the door! I'm done! Do you hear me? DONE!" he shouted.

Pyro was shocked. "Layne!"

Layne turned around and went for the Guild entrance. He said as he went up the ladder. "Have a _great_ expedition! Send me a frickin' post card!"

Pyro didn't believe it. Layne had seriously just up and left. "L-Layne..." he said in a bit of sadness.

Skuntank laughed. "Please, Chatot. Your guild has been generous and hospitable enough. His thankfulness was not needed. But it would seem he does not belong here."

Pyro looked to Chatot. "He doesn't mean it! Please let me talk with him!"

Chatot was a bit angry but looked to Pyro and said, "You will still go without dinner tonight. And if you do manage to Layne to his senses, I will expect a very big apology. And if he thinks he's going on this expedition, he's got another think coming!"

"I understand." Pyro said, and took off after Layne. He ran up to the first floor, and saw the Guild gathering at the entrance, all in murmurs. Pyro ran over, Bidoof saw him and stopped him.

"I've never seen Layne so angry! Yup, yup! Pyro, what's going on?"

Pyro simply said, "I'll talk later! I need to talk with him, now!"

Corphish simply said, "Hey, hey! But dinner's about to start!"

"It doesn't matter." Pyro said as he began up the Guild ladder, "Layne and I can't have any!"

The guild watched Pyro go up the ladder.

Bidoof was in wonder. "What do you suppose happened?"

Autumn was wondering herself. "It obviously isn't anything good. Whatever it was, it forced them to suffer punishment of no dinner."

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora said, "That's such a cruel punishment!"

Loudred simply said. "I'm surprised there isn't another hole in the wall! I would have sworn Layne would have put one in!"

Bidoof was in thought. But it was then that Chimeco called them all to dinner. Something wasn't right. He hoped Pyro would talk it out with Layne. Layne was starting to scare him. And he wouldn't be surprised if he was scaring anyone else in the Guild.

* * *

><p>Layne stood on the cliff. The sun was just setting. He was finally going to tackle something he'd been needing to tackle since he got here. The mystery of who he really was. The Guild was a waste of time. He'd miss his friends, but if Chatot would treat him or any other apprentice like that, why bother staying? Chatot was too dense, and Wigglytuff was just a big baby who cried if he didn't get his way. Some Guildmaster. Some way of life.<p>

He took a deep breath in and was about to walk on when he suddenly heard, "Layne!"

He turned to see Pyro running his way. "Pyro..."

"Layne!" Pyro said as he ran up. "What are you doing?"

Layne sat down on the cliff and simply said, "It's not what I'm doing Pyro. It's what I did, and I think it's pretty obvious. I'm leaving, Pyro. Leaving the Guild. Leaving Treasure Town. I need to find out who I am, and though I feel we got somewhere at times, I feel like we've come to a standstill. Pyro...I need to look for clues on who I am. I haven't had a vision in days now. I've been trying to see one. But life at the Guild's just been too much. I think it's time to pack up, and leave."

"Layne..." Pyro said. "Please don't go."

"I have to." Layne said. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"No listen, Layne." Pyro said. "I understand that things are rough. I understand you're getting desperate to find out who you are. But Layne...these weeks, I feel like I'm really getting to know you a lot better. You're becoming more than a friend to me Layne."

Layne took that in. He felt like he had never had friendship at one point in life.

"If you were to leave me, Layne, I don't know what I'd do with myself. You're one of the biggest reasons I can explore Layne. You do more than help me out, Layne."

Before Layne could reply, Autumn's voice said, "Pyro's not the only friend you have here, Layne."

Layne looked up and was surprised at who he saw. It wasn't just Autumn. Bidoof, Sunflora, Corphish, and Loudred all approached.

"Where do YOU think YOU'RE GOING, Layne?" Loudred said.

Sunflora smiled and said, "Layne, the Guild wouldn't be the same without you! What happened?"

Layne simply sighed and said, "I don't think it best to talk about what happened. But as you all can guess, it was enough for me to want to leave."

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said in protest, "You can't leave now! Not with the Expedition around the corner!"

Layne chuckled and said, "Expedition. There's no way in hell, I'll get picked now. Chatot will probably skin me alive." The guild members laughed at that. Layne looked a bit confused. "I don't see what's so funny about that." he said smiling.

Autumn said, "Layne, Chatot's got a big mouth and a feisty temper, but he has no influence over how things run in Wigglytuff's head."

"Don't get me started on Wigglytuff." Layne said. "I don't even know what to say about him. Can I ask if he's even serious?"

They all looked at each other.

"He..." Sunflora began but couldn't finish.

Loudred finished for her. "To be completely honest, Layne, we don't know WHAT goes on in his head, but he ALWAYS knows what to do, and leads us to SUCCESS!"

Layne chuckled at that as he rubbed his ear. "Careful, man. Wigglytuff's already damaged my hearing for the day."

The guild members laughed at that.

Pyro then said, "I hope you see now Layne, that if you left, there'd be a big hole in the Guild that just won't get filled by anyone. You're more than unique, and more than just a fellow apprentice. You're a friend to each and every one of us."

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora said, "If you were to leave, the Guild would just seem so empty! Your attitude to some things...is so unique!"

"Yup, yup!" Bidoof added, "Despite you being newer than me, I look up to your team, Layne! You've impressed us all in so many ways!"

"And Layne," Autumn added in, "If you were to leave, I'd just find you and drag you back to the Guild."

Layne chuckled at that and said, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Pyro then said, "So Layne...will you please...stay?"

Layne sat down and smiled, with a few tears in his eyes. "You guys are all amazing. I'll stay. Who knows, perhaps another clue is just around the corner."

Pyro cheered, "Thank you Layne!"

Layne wiped his face and said, "I guess I wouldn't be able to leave, even if I wanted. I will not deny, there is just something about this place." It was then that his stomach growled. "I will say, I wish that I had packed some food."

Pyro nodded and said, "I'm a bit hungry myself."

"Oh, which reminds me." Bidoof said.

Layne looked at Bidoof. ""Hmm?"

Sunflora cam forward and gave an apple to both Layne and Pyro.

Sunflora said, "Bidoof came up with the idea to get you some dinner. We'd give you more, but it was all we were able to sneak past Chatot."

Autumn shuddered, "And Team Skull."

"Thanks!" Pyro said very happy. Layne couldn't hide a smile anymore.

"Guys...this is very thoughtful."

Sunflora said, "We all can use help when we're feeling down."

"It goes beyond the expedition. Yup, yup!" Bidoof said.

"We weren't about to let you go hungry for the night. We've all been given the no dinner punishment at least once before." Autumn said. "Guild members always do this."

"You guys...you guys are really awesome." Layne said as he finished the apple. "But back to the expedition. I seriously wouldn't mind not going. But I can only hope Chatot isn't serious about Pyro's chances lowering."

"What do you mean?" Sunflora asked.

Pyro said, "Chatot said with our failure to do our task, we don't have much a chance of getting picked."

Autumn laughed, "The members have not been set in stone. There is always a chance of getting chosen, despite your failures."

"But..." Pyro said, "Don't you all want to go?"

Autumn said, "We all do. Expeditions are fun."

Sunflora nodded and said, "We all feel a little down if we aren't chosen, but that doesn't stop us from cheering on t hose who did get chosen."

Bidoof added in, "And everyone wants to go on the expedition with both of you."

Layne looked up at that. "Seriously?"

The guild members laughed and said, "Your team has introduced an element not before seen in the Guild. Everyone is wondering exactly how it is you conduct your missions. And on an expedition, your skills of exploring are truly put to the test."

Pyro sniffled, and said, "Everyone...honestly, thank you for everything."

Autumn smiled and said, "Keep trying, because as many expeditions I've gone on, I don't think any would match this one if you both were a part of it."

Layne looked over, and asked, "Well how many have you been on?"

Autumn shrugged and said, "A lot."

Loudred said, "Autumn is a very dedicated explorer."

Layne chuckled and said, "It would seem that way. Then, if you all say so, we'll do our best to get picked, and even if we don't, then the best of luck to you all. I can't see a more deserving crowd than what I see here." Layne said.

They spent a few more minutes simply talking and watching the sunset on the ocean before finally deciding to turn back to the guild. Meanwhile however, one had been watching them. A smile formed across his face. "Well...what do you know..."


	18. Expedition:  Legend of Fogbound Lake

Two days went by of normal guild activity for Layne and Pyro. Layne had apologized to Chatot, though in hesitation, for his disrespect towards him. Chatot, though he gave Layne a little more scolding, accepted the apology and dismissed Layne from worrying anymore about it with a simple, "Continue to do your best for the guild. The Guild was getting tense. They had said they'd be announcing the expedition members soon, and well...it was on everyone's minds.

It was then that it was brought back to everyone's mind, if it left at all during dinner. Layne was looking forward to dinner for he and Pyro had brought three outlaws in that day for arrest, and it had taken a lot out of him. Chatot spoke up, "Everyone, hold on! Before we begin dinner tonight, I wish to make an announcement."

This of course drew a lot of complaints from everyone in the guild.

"Hey, hey, heeeey!" Corphish said.

"Here we go..." Layne said, eyeing the fish on his plate.

Loudred spoke up, "Spit it out already! We're hungry!"

Dugtrio spoke as far as, "You prevent us from eating what is laid before us! Outrageous!"

Chatot spoke above all the complaints, "Order! Please, everyone, order!" Everyone managed to quiet down finally, and he fluttered. "I'm sure the selection of the expedition members has been on everyone's minds. Well, I'm sure it will please you all to know, that Guildmaster Wigglytuff has made his final decisions."

That got the table excited.

Bidoof sighed, "By golly, it's finally settled!"

Chatot continued, "Tomorrow morning, the members will be announced during our briefing. I'm sure you all look forward to the results. Sorry to have kept you waiting, let us begin dinner!"

That dinner was one to remember for Layne. Even if the past few days were days to forget. Layne was happy for once. He was surrounded by good friends, and things though he didn't see it, were starting to look up somewhat. Sure Team Skull was still messing around with them, but Layne had finally managed to let it all go for the moment. Because at that moment, nothing mattered.

Layne had once again gone to the cliff that night before bed, and he and Pyro talked for a while there. "Tomorrow, they're announcing the members of the expedition party." Layne said.

Pyro nodded, "I'm a little nervous. Despite what everyone said, Chatot's words are still ringing in my head."

"Meh." Layne said. "The Guildmaster can live without his Perfect Apples for a while. I don't see the point in our failure there being so severe. And besides, Pyro..." Layne said. Pyro looked over, and Pyro gave a thumbs up. "After everything, we've worked our best, perhaps even better. If we're picked or not, you can't hold any regrets."

Pyro smiled. "You're right, Layne. And it's like they said, we cheer for those who do get picked."

"There you go." Layne said.

Pyro yawned which made Layne chuckle, "We've had a rough day. Why don't you go get some shut-eye? I'll be with you shortly."

Pyro nodded, and said, "Don't be too long, the gate will shut any time now."

Layne nodded and said, "I won't let myself be trapped out here."

He watched Pyro walk off before looking back to the sea. He reflected on his words. No regrets. He meant it, but Layne still knew that if Pyro wasn't chosen tomorrow, his pride would be crushed for a while. Layne had said it before, he wouldn't mind, staying. To Pyro, this was his dream. Exploring.

Layne sighed and stood up. Pyro was trying so hard. He deserved a spot on the expedition party. Layne thought deeper as he turned to the guild. The ability he had...perhaps it would come in handy if they were chosen? Layne shook that thought away. He barely knew how it worked. Why bother thinking about it? He sighed and put those thoughts away. He had a big day tomorrow, and he had to get some sleep.

He said one quick prayer in hopes that Pyro would get chosen at least tomorrow...at least Pyro...

* * *

><p>A pokémon ran through the dark in a cave. His foot landed in water. "It's near. It has to be around here somewhere..."<p>

"You!" a voice said.

The figure stopped. "Who's there?"

"I am the guardian of what lies here. You are not welcome here!"

"A guardian? Legend did not tell me of any guardians for this location. Never-the-less. I have no quarrel with you, but I will be taking the Time Gear that you guard here, one way or another."

"You are free to try, thief. Stealing the Time Gear will only lead to disaster."

"Yet we face disaster if the Time Gear is not used properly."

"You speak of nonsense. Leave at once!"

"I will not. I will be taking this Time Gear, one way or another."

There was a short scuffle, and the guardian was quickly put down. He wasn't much of a guardian, but that was the last thing on the pokémon's mind. "Three more remain. I must get them."

"You won't get away with this, thief."

"Save your energy. And get out before time takes you..."

* * *

><p>"UP AND AT 'EM, GUYS! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred ran through the hall.<p>

Layne rubbed his eyes and yawned. Pyro followed in his steps, and stood up and stretched. He shook his head a bit before saying, "Well, morning's here, Layne."

Layne sat up and popped his neck, smiling. "Yup, so shall we go assess the damage?"

Pyro smiled and said, "Might as well get it over with."

Everyone in the room was filled with anxiety. Layne could only cross his arms and wait. He leaned on the guild wall, taking it all in. He seemed a bit happier than usual. He didn't know why, but he just felt, strangely at peace with life right now. Who knew the reason why.

Chatot spoke up, "Attention!"

The guild room fell silent. Layne almost chuckled, but he didn't wish to break the silence.

"I shall announce the expedition members at this time, as chosen by Guildmaster Wigglytuff." He walked over to Wigglytuff and received a piece of paper. Chatot cleared his throat. "The names of the chosen members are on this piece of paper. Please step forward should your name be called."

The Guild burst into murmurs. It was finally happening. Layne leaned into Pyro and said, "Now we'll see if all that hard work ore any fruit." he said with a chuckle. "No regrets."

Pyro nodded and repeated, "No regrets...

Chatot once again cleared his throat, silencing the room. "Our first member, Loudred!"

Loudred smiled. "Yes! I DID IT!" He stepped forward and said, "But then again, it was only NATURAL I would be chosen."

Layne chuckled at that statement and leaned into Sunflora, "Big talk."

"Tell me about it." Sunflora said. Layne knew that Sunflora and Loudred could be a bit shaky sometimes, but were good partners when it came to exploring.

There was a small round of applause for the gatekeeper before Chatot continued.

"Next choosing is...Corphish!"

Corphish smiled, "Hey, hey! I got it!"

Layne smiled and joined the applause. Corphish had acted like a big brother almost to Pyro, and Layne held high respect for Corphish. He was grateful he was chosen for this expedition.

"Third, we have...well well. Congratulations, Bidoof. You've been chosen!"

"Really?" Bidoof asked shocked. "Really, and truly?"

Autumn led the round of applause here for the young explorer. Layne quickly joined in as did Pyro. Layne knew how much Bidoof wanted to go on the expedition, and that dream for Bidoof had just become reality. Layne could only hope Pyro's dream would be reality as well.

Chatot continued on. "Autumn, you may step forward, for you have been chosen."

Autumn smiled and Layne gave her a nod. He still knew rather little about her, but apparently, she was a dedicated explorer. _"Come on Chatot, Pyro deserves this."_ Autumn could look after Pyro too.

Chatot continued. "Next we also have Sunflora and Chimeco."

Layne applauded them as well but was beginning to think, _"Dang, this is one big party. How many members do they need?"_

Chatot then said, "And there we have the expedition party members."

Layne sighed. He didn't choose Pyro. He guessed he should have really seen it coming, but still, he knew Pyro would not be that motivated today. He already could see Pyro looking a bit down. Layne then noticed Team Skull across the room, smiling smugly as usual. Layne could only shrug it off. What could he do?

Chatot said, "Okay so...wait a minute. There's a few more names scribbled on the margins here."

Layne looked at Pyro. "Big expedition."

Chatot spoke up, "There are a few more names here. The others are...Diglett, Dugtrio, and Croagunk."

Croagunk was a mysterious pokémon who lived in the guild as an apprentice. Layne had a few conversations with him before, but the guy either lacked motivation, or was plotting something all the time. Layne could only wonder why he was chosen, but he wouldn't argue. It looked like he and Pyro were basically on their own here while the Guild went exploring. It would seem that their failure with the perfect apples and Layne's behavior with Chatot had paid it's price.

"Oh and Pyro and Layne." Chatot said.

Layne wasn't sure he heard that right. He and Pyro were indeed chosen? But that meant...Chatot had read off the names of every pokémon in the room.

Chatot concluded. "That is all." The look on his face that came next was priceless. "Wait a second! What?" He looked to the Guildmaster, who had a big smile on his face. "Guildmaster, this list seems to include every member of the Guild!"

Wigglytuff nodded. "Yup. That's right!"

Chatot fluttered "Then what was the point of the selection process? Also, if we were to all go, the Guild would be completely empty! Are you certain it would be okay for us to leave with no one to attend the Guild?"

Layne almost said, "Well you could always stay," but held his tongue. He didn't need to get himself in anymore trouble.

Wigglytuff spoke, "It'll be fine! We'll lock up, properly!"

Skuntank spoke up, "Guildmaster, I too have some objection to this."

Layne sighed, "Here we go..." he said to himself.

"Do you not think this is a bit too many members for this one expedition?"

Wigglytuff looked to be in thought. "When a friend asks that, I have to wonder...why he would ask that..."

Skuntank said, "Well why does _everyone_ have to go? What's the point?"

Wigglytuff smiled and said, "Of course there's a point! That point is, if everyone went, it would be more fun! The more the merrier! I don't know why I never thought of it before!"

Skuntank was astonished at that answer, "What?"

Wigglytuff went on. "It'll be noisy, and fun, and exciting, and we'll all have a wonderful time! It came tom my mind a couple nights back, and it made me so excited, to the point where I couldn't sleep! So that's how it is! We're all going on the expedition, and it will be fun, fun, fun!" Wigglytuff said. "Let's all do our best!"

Layne chuckled as the room went into a cheer. So he was going after all. Perhaps something good would come out of it. And even so, Pyro was going too. And that was what mattered most to Layne right now. He looked to Pyro and said, "It would seem the work paid off."

Pyro nodded and said, "And you're coming too, Layne. I couldn't ask for a better day."

Layne chuckled and gave his partner a nudge. "Smiles go for miles, Pyro."

Chatot sighed and said, "Okay...that's settled. Let me explain the schedule, and from there we will brief up on our expedition. As such, we will need to take this day to get prepared to embark on the expedition. I will want you all to report here in three hours after your preparation. And we will go over certain things you will need to know before we leave. Dismissed!"

The Guild went upstairs as one, separating themselves from Team Skull, who went away to talk by themselves.

Sunflora was hopping happy, "I could scream! I'm so happy! Everyone's going on the expedition!"

Chimeco drifted next to her, "Guildmaster Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me. I'm tingling!"

"Literally and figuratively." Layne said chuckling.

"I didn't think we'd get picked! That came as a total shock to me!" Pyro said.

Autumn laughed and said, "Told you not to give up!"

"I'm glad we didn't!" Pyro said.

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said.

Bidoof was also pretty dang happy. "They're even letting me go! This has got to be one of the happiest days of my life! Yup, yup! Everyone's going! It's almost like a dream!"

Dugtrio spoke up as they walked out of the Guild, "This is no dream! This is really happening. But as we are all going, it only means we'll all be put to the test. Which is why I propose we work together as one."

Layne spoke up and said, "Sounds good, and we'll make it a success!"

"There you go Layne!" Sunflora said. "Didn't expect to hear that from you!"

Layne shrugged as they walked down the ramp, "Surprise?"

Loudred let out a cheer that made the group stop walking for a moment and laugh.

Diglett said, "This is my first expedition too! I'm actually a little nervous."

Dugtrio spoke and said, "Ah, my son's first expedition." He looked to Diglett and said, "Stick with me and you'll know how important a first expedition can be."

Layne stretched and popped his neck and said, "Well we're all in a good mood. I say we hurry with our preparation, and hopefully if there's time, why don't we all hit that new café in town?"

"Oh you mean Spinda's Café?" Pyro asked.

"Oh yeah! I LOVE that place!" Loudred said.

"Then is sounds like a plan!" Sunflora said excited.

"Then lets get to it!" Dugtrio said. He looked at his son and said, "Come with me, son, and we'll prepare together."

The guild then split through Treasure Town. Pyro, Layne, Bidoof and Autumn were left standing in the square. Bidoof was rather nervous.

"Golly! It's my first expedition, and I have no idea what to prepare for!"

Layne shrugged and said, I'd prepare for it like any other mission, perhaps just a bit longer."

"Sort of." Autumn said as they started walking to Kecleon's Market, "But you also have to put into account the possible weather you face, the terrain you may have to handle, and other natural phenomenon."

Pyro said, "Well we're going to a lake apparently."

Layne added, "To the east. What do we know is in the east?"

Autumn said, "There's a mountain range but the Guild's not gone farther than that before. So we can only hazard a few guesses."

"Well that will give us something to work with." Layne said as he approached the Kecleon brothers.

"So we heard the entire Guild's going on an expedition!" Kecleon-G (or at least that's what Layne mentally called the green brother) said.

"Yes, we've been busy all day!" Kecleon-P (what Layne mentally called the purple brother) said.

Layne nodded, "You heard right. What do you have left in your stock?"

As they went to fetch what wares they had Layne leaned on the counter to face the group. "So we don't know what landscape we face, other than mountains. How long do most expeditions take?"

Bidoof said, "Golly, it really depends."

Autumn said, "Most take maybe a week or so, but some of which I've been on have lasted up to a month."

Layne looked in thought, "Well hopefully we're not out that long, because Pyro and I are on a budget."

Layne and Pyro through their career as explorers did not have much money. What money they did earn mainly of course, went to the guild, but the rest was spent mainly on material they used during their missions.

Autumn then stepped forward and said, "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of purchases."

Layne then said, "Autumn, at least let us pitch in, I mean-"

Autumn shook her head, "I have more than enough money. Probably more than I know what to do with. You just worry about buying drinks at the café."

Layne chuckled at that, "Sounds fair, I guess. You ever been there?"

"Once or twice. Their Oran Berry Juice is good."

Pyro said smiling, "It certainly gives me an extra boost when I need it."

Layne shook his head and said, "That's nothing. You ever had the Wacan Tea? It will change your life!"

The Kecleon Brothers returned with their wares and Autumn said, "Well, let's do our business here, and I'll put that little theory of yours to the test."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, the entire Guild was assembled in front of the Guildmaster's Chamber. All were in excited chatter. Layne had managed to give a brief goodbye to Marowak, and promised to return for more training.. He owed a lot of his new knowledge of fighting to Marowak, and he had since learned a couple more new moves while under his training.<p>

And Spinda's Café, well, the guild had fun there needless to say. The café, which was rather new in town, was extremely busy the past couple hours as the guild enjoyed their last day before the expedition. And Spinda, the owner of the café, indeed enjoyed the business end of it all.

Chatot and Wigglytuff came out of the chamber and Chatot calmed the chatter. "Is everyone all accounted for?"

The guild members looked around and said nothing. Chatot looked and nodded, "It would seem we are all accounted for. Let us briefly explain about the expedition. Our first and main objective is the exploration of the lake known as Fogbound Lake."

Fogbound Lake. The name...another name. Layne once again had strange feelings he should know this name. But as for why, once again, he knew nothing. A simple name. And that strange feeling in the back of his mind was trying to start his memory up again, but to no avail.

Chatot continued. "Fogbound Lake is said to be located far to the east. However, is it perpetually enshrouded by a very thick fog. Because of this, it's actual existence, has not been confirmed. It is merely subject to old legend and rumor that lives. We hope to uncover the rumor, and discover the truth. However it is also rumored that a treasure, unlike anything, ever discovered, unlike anything anyone has ever laid eyes on, also resides there."

Pyro was excited. "Layne! We're going on a treasure hunt!"

Sunflora spoke out, "This is going to be so exciting! Oh my gosh!"

Wigglytuff said, "Yup! It will be fun, fun, fun!" he chanted.

Skuntank and his goonies simply looked as smug as they usually did.

Chatot spoke up, "IIf you all look at your maps, you will see an area to the east which is not as detailed as the other areas of your map. This is the rumored area which is said to have Fogbound Lake. This lake is indeed a considerable distance from the guild. Our base camp will be the highlands right before we hit a forest that is said to house the lake. Due to our large number, Wigglytuff and I have been putting together teams. If we were to travel as one big group, our mobility would be heavily restricted. We will split up and travel separately to the base camp."

That got the guild chatting.

Chatot spoke up again. "I will announce those groups right now. The first group consists of Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett, and Croagunk."

Loudred looked at them. "You better NOT hold me back, guys!"

Sunflora reacted to that, "Look who's talking!"

Layne and the others laughed and Layne said, "Please, we should all be happy right now!"

Chatot continued, "The next group will consist of Chimeco, Corphish, and Dugtrio."

Corphish nodded, "Right!"

Dugtrio added in, "We're as solid as can be."

Chimeco said, "I'll do my best not to hinder the group."

Chatot continued, and looked at Team Skull. "Our guests will travel independently of us and as their own group."

Skuntank said, "Understood."

Layne couldn't help but feel as if he wanted it that way. Who knew.

Chatot then spoke, 'And our final group is Autumn, Layne, Pyro, and Bidoof."

Layne smiled as the group was announced. "Fun."

Bidoof smiled, "We're all in the same group! I hope I can keep up. Yup, yup!"

"Same here!" Pyro said.

"No one will be left behind." Autumn said. "I don't plan on failing an expedition now."

Wigglytuff looked a bit confused. "Chatot, who are you traveling with, and who am I traveling with?"

Chatot looked to the guildmaster, "Isn't that a bit obvious?"

Wigglytuff looked in question and then said, "Dugtrio's group?"

"Guildmaster, You and I will be traveling together as a pair." Chatot said.

"Awww, really? That's so boring though!" Wigglytuff said, a bit dismayed.

Chatot sighed, "Guildmaster, please don't be difficult, this is a key element to the strategy."

Wigglytuff did not look convinced, and simply mumbled, "...meanie."

The guild members laughed quietly at that. Layne would have said something but he was getting used to the Guildmaster's...very strange behavior.

"Well then..." Chatot spoke up. "We are officially ready. Let's get a move on this expedition. It starts, now!"

Layne said nothing as the guild members cheered around him. He was hoping something would come up during this expedition. Something that at least linked him in the right direction to who he was. He had no idea why he was hoping this. He didn't expect it to be so easy. He sighed, but shook the thought away as most of the groups began to leave.

Autumn and Bidoof joined both Layne and Pyro. Autumn spoke up, "Well, are we all ready?"

Pyro nodded, "I'm as set as can be."

Bidoof said, "I'm so nervous!"

Layne simply shrugged. "Lead the way, because, I'm new at everything here." he said with a small smile.

Pyro spoke and said, "We'd better plot out a course for this first part of the expedition."

Autumn looked a bit surprised. "Sharp thinking. I was about to mention that. You sure you haven't done this before?"

Pyro chuckled, "I thought it just as a common sense thing."

"Well," Autumn said, "Common sense or not, you're right." She pulled out her map, which was heavily detailed as compared to Pyro or Layne's map. She was a dedicated explorer all right, and her map which was littered with side notes, and places Layne had never even heard of, proved it. "I'd say we go along this route here along the coast. It will provide the least amount of mountains to climb, and if we're lucky, we could reach the base camp tomorrow afternoon."

Layne smiled and said, "It would seem like that's our best bet. Shall we get started?"

Bidoof spoke up, "This is exciting, and we're still in the guild! "Let's get a move on!"

Layne chuckled, and followed everyone out of the guild. As they left the guild, Layne took one last look at the tent on a hill. This place had certainly changed his life for the time he'd been there, and he couldn't help but feel, there was something good heading his way. Who knew...

* * *

><p>END PART II<p> 


	19. PART III: The Expedition Begins

PART III:  
>The Crisis of the Time Gears<p>

_"As I climb onto your back, I will promise not to sting  
>I will tell you what you want to hear, and not mean anything<br>Then I treat you like a dog, as I shoot my venom in  
>You pretend you didn't know, that I am a scorpion..."<br>-Megadeth in "Scorpion"_

* * *

><p>Layne, Bidoof, Autumn, and Pyro had been walking alongside the coast for a while now. They had been walking now for a few hours and were well into the afternoon. The path slowly turned into more of a cliff more than a trail along the beach, and the group was walking right alongside it. "Careful!" Autumn said, "I think it's getting pretty narrow if I had to manage a guess."<p>

"It is." Layne said.

Pyro looked up and said, "Don't worry! I see a cave up ahead."

Bidoof chuckled, "This is turning out to be more and more of an expedition, if you ask me! Yup, yup!"

Layne shrugged, "Narrow cliffs, and dark caves. A day in the life."

Bidoof said, "What I mean was that the path ahead will most likely be a bit tricky."

Autumn said, "That's what we as explorers have to expect, and what we hope to see!"

"It's just it being my first expedition. I mean we've started, and I'm still nervous."

Pyro laughed and said, "Don't worry, the same goes for both Layne and I."

Layne only laughed and looked to Autumn and said, "I know what you're thinking."

Autumn looked curious and gave a smart smile, "Oh, do you now?"

Layne said, "Yeah. 'Of all the groups, I had to get stuck with the rookies.'"

Autumn laughed, and said, "Close. Of all the groups, I had to get stuck with _you._"

Bidoof and Pyro laughed at that. Layne simply smiled, and said, "Touché. Memories are forever, aren't they." It hadn't been that long ago when he and Autumn weren't really on good terms with each other. But ever since that day when Layne had done a stupid thing that almost cost him his life, well he and Autumn had grown a little closer as friends.

"None the less," Pyro said, "Let us all do our best!" Pyro took out his map, and laid it out. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say we are about here." he said pointing south of the bigger area of mountain.

Autumn nodded, "Seems about right."

Pyro said, "We're supposed to meet everyone here." he pointed to a marked area of the map.

Layne chuckled, "Way over there."

Autumn said, "Well it was obvious that we weren't going to get to the base camp in one day."

Pyro nodded and said, "So why don't we try to reach this spot here?" he said pointing to a peak in the area around the middle.

"I was thinking the same thing." Autumn said with a bit of a smile. "You're picking this up quick, Pyro."

"Really?" Pyro asked. "Thanks!"

"Okay!" Bidoof said, "Then let's hop to it!"

Layne was surprised. Pyro had taken a pretty big step. Alongside Autumn, he was making decisions a leader made. It made Layne think on the confidence Pyro had at one point had, which was little to none. Pyro had indeed evolved much since first meeting with Layne. Had Layne helped in this? He didn't feel like he did. In fact, he felt as if all he did was maybe...just maybe...guide Pyro. He didn't know. He was just glad, Pyro was not as he once was, over timid and dependent. Perhaps he still was, but not at all on the same level. He was a stronger pokémon, and Layne appreciated that. Or perhaps...the excitement of his involvement in the guild's expedition was the only reason. If that was the case, then Layne would have to step up his act of helping Pyro out.

...

No.

Pyro was getting stronger and more confident, day by day. Layne knew it. It was just a gut feeling.

Pyro looked into the cave, and crossed his arms. "Hmmmm."

"Is there a problem?" Bidoof asked.

"There's two entrances." Pyro said.

"How vexing can you get?" Layne asked, popping his neck.

"What do we do?" Pyro asked. He looked to Layne.

"Me?" Layne asked.

Autumn came to look, and she too looked a bit confused. "Most of the time I choose these things, I have a tendency to choose wrong."

"Really?" Layne asked, a bit surprised at that as he too. "Well it's a fifty fifty shot of going left or right. Which way would you go, Bidoof?"

Bidoof looked a bit surprised, "Me?"

"Yeah," Layne said. "Which way would you go?"

"Well, I'd go left."

"Why?" Pyro asked.

"Well, I tend to use my left side more than my right." Bidoof said.

"Left-handed are we?" Layne asked. "Well, then we're going left."

Everyone looked at Layne. Pyro said, "Why left?"

Layne shrugged. "Old phrase I know. If no one goes right, go left. Works for me, at least."

Pyro and Autumn looked a bit unsure but said, "We won't know until we try."

So they went left. The darkness of the cave enveloped them all. Pyro was the one to lead them as his tail provided what little light they had.

Layne continued to think of Pyro's actions. Now not only was he acting like a leader, he was literally leading the group. Sure, it was only logical, but still, would they have been able to convince him of that when they had first started as an exploration team? Layne wouldn't put that out of his mind. He could only picture everyone needing to literally push Pyro just to get him to lead. That probably wouldn't be the real case, but it was humorous to Layne either way, and it made him chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" Bidoof asked.

Layne shook his head. "Nothing. Just random thoughts in my head and I find them amusing."

Autumn smiled and said, "Mind sharing with the group?"

Layne shook his head as he chuckled, "Not these ones. Perhaps someday, but not now."

Autumn chuckled as she walked beside him. "You grow weirder everyday, you know that?"

Layne shrugged and smiled in return. "You know so much of me, yet I know only so much about you."

"What is there to know about me?" Autumn asked.

"Well," Layne said pondering the question. I've been told you take exploring, very seriously."

"That's a bit exaggerated." Autumn said.

"What do you mean?" Layne asked.

"Well, I love exploring. It's all I've ever known." Autumn said. "I like to think that sometimes I take it serious, simply so I could be like my father."

"Your father?" Layne repeated.

"Yeah, when I still lived with my mother, he would come home sometimes with surprises he had picked up from his explorations. He was a great explorer, and a great father."

"Whatever happened to him?" Layne asked.

Autumn shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know. He and my mother left one day out to sea, and never came back. They didn't desert me or anything, my only guess is that it was my time to live on my own. You can only live so long with your parents."

Layne shrugged. "So you strive to be like your father?"

"I guess." Autumn suggested. "What about you? What made you want to be an explorer?"

Why did he explore? Why was he an explorer?

Layne pondered Autumn's question, and even stopped briefly to think about it. Pyro and Bidoof also looked at him. Needless to say, they had been listening. Layne shook his head. "I can't answer that."

"You can't answer a lot of things, can you." Autumn said.

"No no no, it's not like that, see what I mean is, well the only reason I'm here..." Layne trailed off. "I just don't know."

Pyro smiled, "Do you regret joining an exploration team?"

Layne chuckled, "Why would I regret anything? I'm surrounded by three good friends.'

Bidoof said, "Surely you must have some role model for becoming an explorer. Yup, yup! Did your parents do it?"

Layne shrugged. "I...I don't know. I don't think I ever knew my parents..."

"What?" Bidoof asked confused.

Pyro said, "Layne has trouble-"

Layne cut him off. "I don't think I've ever told you this, Bidoof. I've told Pyro, and Autumn once, but no one else in the guild knows."

"What do you mean?" Bidoof asked.

"Well..." Layne said looking at Autumn and Pyro. "I'm not what you think. I'm not a Buizel."

"What?" Bidoof asked in confusion.

Layne said, "don't ask too many questions, because my memory is about as blank as my map." He sighed, and spoke up. "I'm a human, Bidoof."

"A human? In a Buizel? Golly, I don't think I've ever heard of a human turning into a pokémon."

"Join the club." Autumn said.

"So as far as my past and everything," Layne said, "I don't remember anything. The day Pyro and I joined the Guild, was the same day we met, and the same day I awoke as a Buizel."

"Golly..." Bidoof said.

Layne spoke again, "And I would appreciate this story kept under wraps for now. When I am comfortable, I will perhaps talk with other pokémon in the guild about it. But even the Guildmaster doesn't know...for obvious reasons."

"Obvious reasons?" Autumn asked.

Layne nodded, "I mean no disrespect for Wigglytuff, but his behavior...I do not know what goes on through his head sometimes."

The group chuckled at that and Pyro said, "We should keep going. We shouldn't keep the Guild waiting."

"True enough." Layne said.

They continued walking for hours, and finally Layne stopped. He could have swore that he heard something.

Autumn looked at him, "You okay?"

"Shh..." Layne said. "I thought I heard-"

Suddenly, cold unlike he had ever experienced hit his back. He fell to the ground. Autumn, Pyro and Bidoof all went into a defensive stance. Autumn called out, "Sealeo!"

Layne could not get up. He simply looked up. "What does that mean?"

Bidoof said, "It's not what it means, Layne! It's what it is!"

Pyro said nervously, "A pokémon, who thrives on ice and water attacks."

"I can't get up!" Layne said, struggling.

"Hold on!" Autumn said. "Pyro, can you light up the room?"

Pyro did just that. Marowak had taught him a technique he simply called "Flash" and the room revealed three Sealeo pokémon in the room, all looking directly at the group.

"Careful." Autumn said, and she unleashed an attack, Layne had no clue how to use. Autumn had simply enveloped her whole body in water, and used her body and the water like a speeding torpedo, at one of the Sealo. Pyro attacked one with an attack he simply called "Metal Claw." Bidoof, though a bit slow, managed to dodge the third Sealo's attack, and used "Head-butt."

Layne yearned to help his group out, but he could not get up, and he couldn't feel his legs or parts of his back. He was beginning to fear that he was paralyzed, but what could have done it? And why did he feel so dang cold?

Autumn fought considerably well, and it certainly got Layne's attention. Autumn had her own arsenal or attacks, some of which Layne knew, but a lot he didn't. She had definitely been doing this for a while, because she showed no fear as she attacked the Sealeo. Pyro also faired reasonably strong, as did Bidoof. The trio were great fighters. Layne tried once again to get up, but failed again.

Autumn was the first to defeat her foe, and did it with ease. She then aided Bidoof with his Sealeo. Bidoof was fairing okay, but his lack of speed, did not aide him in his battle, and he himself suffered a couple hits. Pyro tried attacking, but most of the time, had to dodge. The Sealo kept attacking Pyro with water attacks. Layne kept thinking, what he could do. Then it came to him.

He called out to the Sealeo. "Hey, seal!"

The Sealeo looked over, and Layne unleashed a water gun in it's face. It obviously wasn't that effective, but Autumn saw an opportunity and her fists glowed. Layne half expected her to use Water Pulse, but her fists glowed brighter, and with certain movement, she punched Sealeo, and the Sealeo froze solid.

"Impressive." Layne said, nodding. "Now can someone help he up?"

Pyro came over. "Dang, Layne."

"What?"

Autumn came over. "Nothing, other than the fact that you could use some sun."

"What do you mean?" Layne asked a bit annoyed.

Pyro simply said, "Don't move for a moment. You've been frozen to the ground."

"I guess that explains a lot." Layne said. "Is it bad?"

"You should be fine." Autumn said as Pyro began to thaw out certain areas of ice.

Layne looked confused, "You know of a thing called frostbite?"

"We have frostbite." Bidoof said, "But most pokémon bodies are pretty durable to such conditions."

"Just wish it didn't feel so dang uncomfortable." Layne said as Pyro finally helped him stand up. Parts of his back were still frozen, as was his tail, so he needed to be helped, as he could not keep himself balanced.

Autumn looked and said, "I think I see sunlight."

They followed Autumn to the cave exit, and sure enough, there was still sun in the sky. And Layne gave a noise of satisfaction as the sun hit his back. "That...feels...good." Was all he said and all he needed to say.

"It's good that we're finally through. Yup, yup!" Bidoof said.

Pyro nodded, but said, "We still have a ways to go to base camp."

Layne looked over and said, "Well it would seem we've reached your mountain." Layne said pointing to a mountain that was off to the side.

Everyone looked and was amazed. "The cave took us all the way here!" Bidoof said in shock.

"That saves us a lot of mountain climbing." Layne said.

"Yeah, we're nearly there!" Pyro said.

"Well," Layne said, "The sun's setting. I'd say we've done a good day of traveling."

It was then that a big noise was heard. "Pardon me," Bidoof said. "That's my stomach."

A similar noise came from Pyro and Layne laughed, as did Autumn, and Layne said, "It would seem you're not the only one who's hungry."

Autumn said, "Well, let's camp here tonight, and we'll get to the camp tomorrow. Pyro, if you could find some firewood, we could get a fire going, for Layne's situation, and perhaps for some dinner."

* * *

><p>That night, they all talked around the fire, as they ate dinner, and as Layne massaged his tail, which was slowly but surely thawing out. They had been talking a little bit more about why they had become explorers. Bidoof was talking about how he had left his mother, and siblings to become an explorer.<p>

"I was actually a bit dismayed upon joining the guild at first."

Layne continued massaging his tail. "Why's that?"

"Well," Bidoof sighed, "When I first joined the guild, a lot of my tasks revolved around me simply running simple guild errands, like running to the Kecleon Marketplace to pick up oran berries or whatever."

"Sounds pretty dull." Layne said.

"Well, it wasn't the best start for me either. When I had first started at the guild, I tended to mess up on a lot of things."

Autumn laughed, "I remember the time you gave me an accidental used Technical Machine."

Bidoof looked a little dismayed about that and simply said, "Don't remind me."

Autumn nudged him and says, "Oh cheer up. Life's certainly took a significant change for you, hasn't it?"

"Yup,yup!" Bidoof said. Layne simply looked at Bidoof as he tried to spin his tail a few times, "What all changed it?"

Bidoof looked in thought then shook his head, "That's a story I keep to myself for the most part."

Layne chuckled at that and looked to Pyro. "Pyro, I think it's time you spoke up? What made you want to become an explorer?"

Pyro looked at Layne, "I was just thinking about that."

Layne motioned for him to continue, "Well?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure myself." Pyro said, "I guess it all started the day I found my Relic Fragment."

Layne nodded, recalling the story. Pyro reached under his scarf to look at his fragment. Autumn and Bidoof saw it and asked "What's that?"

"My personal treasure. It's one of the reasons I became an explorer." Pyro said. "There's something about it that makes me think it's more than just a simple rock. There's a design on the rock," he showed them, "That just tells me that there's much more than meets the eye when it comes to it."

Bidoof smiled, "I hope one day you figure it out! Yup, yup!" Bidoof then looked back to Layne. "I still can't shake from my head that you were once human. I just don't get it."

"I don't think any of us really do," Autumn said.

Layne shrugged as he lay down near the fire. His tail was feeling much better, but his back was still a bit frozen. He could only let the fire do it's work there. "You think I get it? I still barely know anything about this body. I barely know these moves you guys do, I still can barely propel myself through water using my tail, and just the other day I learned that running on four legs is much faster than running on two."

"I thought that was a given," Autumn said.

Layne chuckled and shrugged. "When your partner's beating you in a race against a flood of water, you tend to experiment with how fast you can run in certain ways." He remembered Pyro triggering the flood, but mentioned nothing more of it. 'A few of those moves you executed earlier today, Autumn, are moves I can only wish I knew."

Autumn chuckled and got up and walked over to Layne. "Chances are you'll learn them soon. At least Aqua Jet. Ice Punch may take a while for you to learn, but it's only a matter of time before you learn Aqua Jet. I wouldn't be surprised if you secretly knew it already."

Layne shrugged, "Perhaps."

Pyro simply said, "With or without your moves, Layne, you are one tough pokémon. I still wonder how you know half the stuff you do."

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Layne said. He didn't have a clue as to why he knew as much as he did.

"Forget about that all for a while, and hold still, Layne." Autumn said.

"What are you going to do?" Layne asked.

"Make your back feel a bit more comfortable. It's still frozen in certain areas."

"Yeah, but..."

Autumn let loose a small water gun and began to massage the back. Layne at first cringed, but let her do what she did. Once again, her unpredictable nature had come into play. Layne knew they could call themselves friends now, but he didn't expect a back massage from her anytime soon.

"Th-thanks." he managed to say with a bit of a groan as she worked hard.

Everyone laughed at Layne's reaction and feel to the whole thing. Layne didn't know when they'd all fall asleep, or if they ever would, this group was just having too much fun.


	20. The Heart of Groundon

Layne was gasping for air. As was everyone in the group. They had just taken on the mountain they called Mt. Horn. For the most part, it wasn't so difficult, at least until they got to a certain area, and then they were fighting off dinosaurs. At least that was what Layne saw them as. Bidoof had called them Aerodactyl, but whatever they were, they were attacking the group.

Layne and Autumn were the ones who had to do most of the fighting here, as apparently like those rock pokémon Layne had encountered a few months back, the Aerodactyl did not like water. So it took a lot of water guns, and water pulses to drive them off, but they were easily startled and driven away.

So when they had finally gotten off the mountain, Layne was surprised his heart had continued to beat. He was easily worn, and the group was too. "Let's remember not to come back that way." Layne said. "We all present and accounted for? No one got eaten by terrors on wings?"

Bidoof gasped and said, "All...here..."

Layne took off his goggles from his head and ran his paw through his fur. He never thought sweat was at all comfortable, and being covered in fur, did not at all change that opinion, and in fact, he probably hated it more.

Autumn sighed, and said, as she leaned against a rock, "Look at the bright side, we made it over Mt. Horn at least."

Pyro took out his map, and asked, "Then where's the base camp from here?"

Layne took a deep breath, and inhaled humidity that almost made him cough up a bit. He looked, and saw, fog. "I can hazard a guess, that we are indeed pretty close."

The others looked at the forest. "Well, it can't be too far off," Autumn said.

"Yeah, but my question is will we be able to navigate through this thick fog?" Layne asked. "I don't think I've ever seen fog this thick before."

It was then that a shadow came from the fog. They each got in a defensive position. If more pokémon were going to present them a problem, they'd show that pokémon, that they did not want to be bothered anymore. But as the shadow came forward, it appeared to be Corphish. At this, the group relaxed.

"It's nice to see a friendly face." Layne said smiling.

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said. "Where'd you all come from?"

Autumn spoke, "We just descended from Mt. Horn. Do you happen to know where the base camp is?"

Corphish nodded, "Hey, hey! Follow me, but stay close! This fog is thicker than...than..."

Layne chuckled and said, "Wigglytuff's skull?"

That got a few looks in his general direction, and Layne shrugged, "You can laugh, it was a joke."

No one said anything. Layne sighed. He knew the guild looked to Wigglytuff as a great pokémon, but they could possibly put aside the fact that the pokémon was weird and...well sometimes a bit young in the head. Too young. Layne simply sighed. _"Oh well..."_

About five minutes later they had entered the camp. Corphish called out, "Hey, hey! The last group's here!"

Last group? It looked like everyone else had beat them. "Dang Aerodactyl." Layne leaned into Autumn as he said that, and that managed to get a smile from her, but they all stood at attention when Chatot walked over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Bidoof said.

Chatot looked a bit angered. "You are all late! Everyone else arrived a long time ago!"

Layne rolled his eyes and popped his neck.

"I'd hope that having Autumn with your group would make the time of your arrival a bit more faster." Chatot said.

Autumn took that to heart a bit personally, and Layne said, "Hey, lay off, Chatot. The only thing that should matter is that we made it safely, shouldn't it?"

Chatot sighed and simply said, "Set your equipment down, and set up your tents. But do make haste please." Chatot said. "Now that we're all here, we can go on with our strategy briefing."

With that he walked off. Layne set down the treasure bag (which he always carried for the most part), for a moment to stretch out. Autumn looked and said, "You know you didn't have to say that to Chatot."

Layne chuckled as he picked up the equipment again and started walking to an open area for the tents, "I didn't need to do a lot of things, but I did them anyway. I'm not gonna let Chatot lay the entire blame on one member for being tardy."

About ten minutes later, they had begun to set up their tents. Layne however was working a bit slow. Pyro looked over, "Layne? You okay over there?"

Layne looked up and then looked around the fog. The forest was dense in the fog, but one could make out certain landscape areas. Layne was getting a very strange feeling...a feeling he...

"Layne?" Pyro repeated.

"Sorry." Layne said. "I just have...a very strange feeling."

"Why?" Bidoof asked as he brought over a few more steaks for the tents.

Layne shrugged, "I don't know. But..."

Autumn looked over. "But what?"

Layne swung the hammer into his palm as he contemplated his words. "I just can't help but feel that I should know this place. I feel like I've been here before."

"Been here before?" Pyro asked. "Layne, perhaps this is a key to your past. Perhaps you've been here before you lost your memory!"

Layne shrugged and resumed hammering in the tent. "Maybe. But I'm not drawing up anything else. It's just another gut feeling."

Chatot walked by and seeing this, simply said, "We do not have all day for you to put up these tents! Step it up!"

Layne sighed and continued hammering in the stake as Chatot walked away. "Patience, Layne..." he told himself. "Patience..."

After they had managed to set up the tents, a meeting was called. The sun was going down in the sky and Layne knew that day two of the expedition was about to come to an end.

"Attention!" Chatot called out. "We are very pleased that you all have arrived safe and sound. Tomorrow, we will begin with the exploration of the area surrounding us." Chatot turned to the forest and said "As you all can see, the fog is indeed very thick, and the forest is very dense. However, in legend, Fogbound Lake is supposed to be concealed within this forest. Though remember, this is rumor, and nothing more. Exploration Teams of all sorts have challenged this forest, but so far, all have come up empty."

Corphish then spoke up, "Hey, hey! So is it really there, or not? I mean if it's remained undiscovered for so long, why continue searching for it? I mean, if so many exploration teams have come up empty, well...you know what I'm asking."

Sunflora laughed, and said, "Silly you. Don't spoil the expedition."

"Some of us ARE actually hoping to find SOMETHING." Loudred spoke as well.

"Hey, hey..." was all Corphish could reply with.

Layne chuckled and nudged him, and said, "Cheer up. What do we have to lose if it exists or not?"

Chimeco spoke up, "If I may, while Dugtrio, Corphish, and I traveled, we came across a legend."

"More legend?" Layne simply chuckled.

"Please," Chatot said, giving Layne a look, "Share with the group."

"According to legend," Chimeco spoke up, Fogbound Lake is home to a pokémon by the name of Uxie. It is said that Uxie is extremely rare, and rarely shows itself to anyone. But it is said, that if you were to lock eyes with him, he could erase your memory."

At those words, Layne looked up. Erase memory? Pyro also looked at him.

Chimeco continued, "It is a theory as to why Fogbound Lake has been hidden for so long. It is said, that Uxie does this as a method of protection from any invaders on a certain thing it guards."

That got a few murmurs from the guild members. Loudred was even a bit fearful it was true, in hoping his memory would remain as it was. "What will I do if MY memory is WIPED clean?"

Sunflora simply looked at him, "Like you have much to worry about. You're so forgetful anyway."

Loudred just gave her a look, and Chatot spoke up, "Ahem. We did not expect places like this to be without legends of that sort. But one of the reasons we are here is to once and for all put this to rest. Our guild in the past has been presented with challenges of this sort, and we have overcome such obstacles on previous successful expeditions."

Dugtrio spoke up, "Well of course! Isn't that how the guild received the reputation for being first-class in the first place?"

"It is." Chatot said.

Wigglytuff spoke up, "We should have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine! Let us all believe that we will indeed succeed in this adventure, and try, try, try!"

Layne was still thinking about what Chimeco had said. Uxie, if he existed, apparently had the power to erase minds. Had he...

He couldn't concentrate right now.

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff and I will remain here to gather intelligence from teams in the field as we continue exploring this area. You will go off in teams to explore this forest tomorrow. Please be aware of your surroundings, because this forest is heavily dense with the fog as mentioned already. Give it your all to discover this lake, but do not go so reckless as to lose your way in the forest. Are we in full understanding?"

The guild members all gave a nod and a vocal understanding.

Chatot then said, "Then get some rest, for tomorrow, we begin exploring."

The guild members cheered at that. Layne however did nothing but continue to think about what had just been said.

"Did you hear what Chimeco said, Layne?" Pyro asked as they went to their tent.

"You bet I did." Layne said. "I don't think this can merely be coincidence. I'm getting a strange feeling that I should know this place, and then Chimeco just mentions a legend that Uxie, a rare pokémon lives here and has the power to erase memory. I don't know if I've been here before or not, but I'm interested, needless to say the least."

"Perhaps we can finally get some answers as for who you really are, Layne!" Pyro said.

Layne sighed as he entered their tent. "Perhaps. I just hope that this isn't some dead end. My mind is trying to explode with information, Pyro, but I can't access anything."

Pyro held up a hand as he got comfortable. "Layne, perhaps some rest will help you figure some of this all out. You won't do yourself, or the guild any favors by getting no rest. So try to relax, and rest."

Layne smiled and sighed, "You're right. The answers will come. I can feel it."

* * *

><p>The next morning, he and Pyro were off in the forest. Bidoof and Autumn had split in search in other parts in the forest. They didn't mind, but the wished the fog wasn't so dense.<p>

"I cannot believe how dense this fog is." Pyro said. "We could be going in circles, and not know at all."

Layne sighed and said, "Let's try to keep our heads high. If the possible keys to unlocking at least a little of my past are here, I want to find them. Whatever it takes."

"You mean find Uxie?"

"Perhaps. But anything will do. A vision, anything."

"Why don't you try to get a vision now?"

"I've been trying." Layne said. "If I did get a vision, I must have missed it."

"When was the last time you had a vision?" Pyro asked.

"Maybe a few days ago. I paid no attention to it."

"What was it about?"

"Mt. Horn. All I can really tell you about it. I really didn't- Ouch!"

Layne had stepped on something. It was a rock, but a rock against the barefoot sometimes just meant an uncomfortable feeling. The rock had a pointy top, which Layne had stepped on. Layne's foot wasn't cut, but it felt really weird.

"What's wrong?" Pyro asked.

Layne massaged his foot. "I stepped on this stupid stone." Layne said picking it up, about to throw it out of the road.

"Whoa!" Pyro said. "That's stone's a bit unique, isn't it?"

Layne looked at it. "I don't know. I've seen my fair share of gems or stones in my life. despite this stone's rather...weird, warm feeling, I don't see what's so unique about it."

"What do you mean, weird, warm feeling?" Pyro asked.

Layne tossed him the stone. "See for yourself."

Pyro caught the stone and held it. Layne half expected Pyro to shake his head. Layne had no idea if he would be able to detect what he felt. For all Layne knew, Pyro's normal body temperature could be well into the hundreds, and Layne still didn't know his own temperature.

"Wow!" Pyro exclaimed. "I do feel the stone's warmth! Like it's coming from the inside!"

Layne shrugged. "I still don't see what's so unique about it."

"Well what do you think it is? It's too cool to be lava, and I don't know of any gem that would produce such a strange heat. Still, it could be crucial for later. It's a gut feeling."

Layne chuckled. "Can't go wrong with gut feelings," he said quietly as Pyro echoed his words at him. Layne then spoke louder, "If you think it seriously means something, I won't protest, perhaps you're right. Who knows. And if it doesn't do anything, you got yourself a souvenir from your first expedition."

Pyro chuckled at that and put it in the bag that Layne carried.

Layne then said, "Okay, back on task. This fog is obviously going to make things harder. We need something that gives us somewhat of a lead."

"What do you suggest?" Pyro asked, looking at Layne.

Layne sat down, and said, "Let's think it over for a moment."

Layne shut his eyes and began to think. Pyro tried to think himself but couldn't come up with anything. Layne tried to think, but found it hard as he was hearing the sound of running water was making it hard to think. That's when it dawned on him!

"We're looking for a lake. Rivers sometimes flow from lakes! I'm hearing a river nearby, if we find it, all we need to do is follow it possibly to the lake!"

Pyro crossed his arms, "Layne that's a bit too simple. I'm sure that many exploration teams have contemplated that exact thought, and yet the lake still remains hidden."

"Even if it doesn't lead us directly to the lake, it could give us a lead, and given our current situation, any lead is a good lead right now." Layne said resuming to walk.

Pyro shrugged, "Perhaps you're right. So let's find the river."

Upon finding the river, they followed it upstream for a while. The local pokémon really did not disturb them. Layne could only take in what he saw with a kind of, keen, interest and respect. He felt calm. He didn't know if it was just the nature of the scene or the river beside him, but he still felt at peace with himself, again.

They continued to follow the river, until they could follow it no further. Layne wasn't sure he understood. Layne didn't know what to think. There wasn't a cliff in sight, yet there were dozens or more waterfalls falling from the sky in a mist rain, and some even in a huge torrent.

"You were talking about a lead?" Pyro asked a bit jokingly and crossing his arms.

"Pyro..." Layne said a bit playfully. But he was trying to figure out why exactly the waterfalls were here. He looked up. He couldn't see anything they could be coming from. It just didn't make sense. The fog was too thick to tell anything, from waterfall locations to the time of the day. Layne simply sighed.

This at least prompted a small break for him to cool off a bit. He walked into a shallow area of the river and got on all fours. He didn't know the power of the waterfall, or the depth of certain areas. But as he stuck his head under the falls, he simply smiled. It certainly felt refreshing enough. "It's a real pity you can't try this, Pyro."

Pyro simply shrugged, "I prefer certain things you probably wouldn't enjoy so much."

Layne came out of the river and shook off excess water. "Fair enough. Let's try to get a fair assessment of where we are."

"Well we've been following this river or creek for a while now. I'd say we're pretty deep in the forest."

"Fair assumption." Layne said. "I will say, it could just be me, but if I had to hazard a guess, the fog's gotten a lot thicker."

"Layne, are you saying were lost?"

"Not at all." Layne said. "Even if we are, we have a river we can follow to where we started."

"Hey, hey, hey!" A familiar voice called out.

Layne and Pyro turned to see Corphish standing ahead of them.

They made their way to the crawfish pokémon and Layne gave a smile, and said, "What's happening, Corphish?"

"You guys find anything?" Corphish asked.

Pyro shrugged, "We can't really say we have."

Layne simply thought to himself, _"Unless you consider pretty rocks to be a major find..."_ Layne then spoke out loud, "You find anything?"

Corphish shook his head, "No. I've got nothing to show for either. Don't let it get you down too much."

Layne shrugged and gave a small smile. "I half expected this. This fog is just too much of a killer."

Corphish however continued, "But, there is something a little interesting, that I did just come across. I was about to report if to Wigglytuff, when I heard you both."

Pyro asked, "What?"

Corphish lead them slowly through the fog. "A statue of some sort."

They came to the said statue, and Layne took a long look at it. Simply looking at it gave him that feeling from before. A reflecting feeling, that he for some reason felt he should know something of it. What was this thing?

The statue was obviously the victim of time, soft soil, and heavy weight in mud. The statue looked aging as it was also covered in moss, eroded away in certain areas, and even cracked in few places. But other than that, the statue was in good condition and would last for a while.

Layne simply said, "I doubt that the sculptor sculpted his statue here for viewing purposes."

"What kind of pokémon is that?" Pyro asked as he got a closer look at the statue that dwarfed them all in size.

"I don't know." Layne said, "Then again I wouldn't know pokémon for the life of me. I will say, I don't think the sculptor meant for the statue to be sinking into the ground either."

"Layne, please." Pyro said, trying to calm Layne's jokes down.

Layne simply chuckled and said, "Sorry, never was that good at humor."

Corphish said, "I can't say I know of a pokémon like this either. But as I first found it, I gave the statue a proper examination. All I could find was some inscription that I could not translate."

"Inscription?" Pyro asked. "Where?"

Corphish pointed it out, and Pyro leaned in close. "It's written in footprint runes! I can read this for the most part!" Pyro said.

Layne looked at Pyro, "You can translate whatever that is?" he asked in surprise. "And you call me a pokémon of many surprises, Pyro, I never expected you to be able to do this."

Pyro laughed a bit and shrugged, "What can I say? I love exploring, and before we met, Layne, I did do a fair amount of studying."

"Well, what does it say?" Corphish asked.

"It's a bit weathered out...let me see...'Reignite the life that burned within Groundon, and the sky will blaze with the sun's heat. Thus shall the path to the treasure be revealed.'"

That last part got the attention of both Corphish and Pyro. "Path to the Treasure?" Pyro exclaimed.

"Simply incredible! Then perhaps the legend is true!" Corphish exclaimed.

"It could be hidden right here! The treasure of Fogbound Lake!" Pyro said.

"Do you think so?" Corphish asked, "Then we need to solve this clue!"

"Perhaps we should start digging?" Layne simply asked. "A good amount of treasure I'm aware of is in the ground."

Pyro simply said, "We're jumping ahead of ourselves. We need to solve the entire mystery of the inscription here. This part of the life in Groundon doesn't seem to make sense to me."

Corphish said, "I've heard of Groundon. It's a pokémon spoken in myths and it is said to have raised the land since the creation of the world. Could this statue be Groundon?"

"All this talk of myths and legend isn't really helping us, it's just making things more confusing." Layne said. "Igniting the life of a statue is confusing enough. How does one go about doing that?"

Pyro then looked at Layne, "Layne, I know! Touch the statue!"

"What, why?" Layne asked.

"Perhaps, just maybe, you'll see something!"

Layne couldn't say that didn't cross his mind, but he still had no clue as to how it worked. "Pyro, I don't know. I mean, I've tried seeing things before, and have had little to no success."

Pyro said, "Layne, perhaps you're trying too hard. Try relaxing yourself." Layne sighed and tried to relax. Pyro also said, "This could be a key to your past Layne."

"Ain't that the truth." Layne simply said.

Corphish was confused. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Layne looked at Corphish and simply said, "It's a very long story. Maybe I'll fill you in later."

Layne relaxed and touched the pokémon. _"Come on...show me something. Show me anything..."_

"Anything, Layne?" Pyro asked.

Layne did not respond. His eyes were closed, simply in thought. Then it came. Head-rush. Layne leaned against the statue to keep himself standing. Pyro came and supported him. Layne's eyes glazed blue, but what was he seeing?

Layne saw nothing. He heard nothing. Wait. He heard something. Layne looked frantically around, but just couldn't see anything! Why?

_"It says something about rebirthing the life of Groundon. It may be the darkness, but this description, just doesn't seem to make much sense..."_

Layne was only getting bits and pieces of voices. But of who? And why did they sound so damn familiar?

"_...I know what to do..."_

Layne could have sworn those were his words, but when? Was this the future? Would he revisit this spot? Or was this the past? Had he indeed been here before, and had lost his memory? This was too vague! He had been searching for a clue to his past, and this could be it! Why did it have to be so simple though! He needed more!

_"Rebirth the life...perhaps return his heart?"_

Layne rubbed his head. The vision was starting to fade, and so much of a vision that was. Layne literally saw nothing. It was just voices! Why? Why was it so different than any other vision he had had so far?

_"Here goes nothing..."_

Layne ran, and tried to find anything. He felt the ground beneath him, and he felt an environment, but why did he see nothing?

_"You did it! Great job...partner..."_

_"...It was nothing..."_

Layne felt the vision begin to end, but not before he saw at his side a light in his bag that was bright. But what was that? He finally saw the ground return and the environment. Pyro and Corphish were both at his side. Corphish was confused. "Layne, what just happened?"

Pyro looked at him and asked, "What did you see?"

Layne shook his head, "Nothing. I just heard...voices."

"Voices?"

"I could have sworn that one sounded like...mine. But I can't remember anything. And I didn't recognize the second voice I heard."

"Layne, perhaps this is a key to your past, but what about the statue?" Pyro asked. "All your visions have been connected to certain things. Did the statue perhaps get mentioned?"

"Briefly." Layne said. "Someone read the description on the statue I guess. Then someone drew the conclusion of returning his heart... or something."

"Heart?"

Layne then remembered that there was a light at his side. He looked at his side to see the bag. He opened it. The stone they had picked up from earlier was in there. Was this stone by any chance, connected to this statue?

"No way. There is just no way." Layne said, to himself.

"What, Layne?" Pyro asked.

"Rebirth the life..." Layne said as he came to the front of the statue. "Return his heart..."

Layne took off the bag and approached the statue at a running speed, and jumped up onto the statue.

"Hey, hey! Be careful, Layne!" Corphish warned. Layne simply said, "Don't worry..." Layne wasn't sure, but he felt that the answer was somewhere here. In this statue. Layne felt around, and found what he guessed was here. A cavity in the chest. "Return the heart..." he repeated.

"Layne, did you find something?" Pyro asked.

Layne looked down, with a small smile. "Perhaps taking that stone with us was a good thing to do."

Pyro looked confused. Huh?"

Layne chuckled and said, "The stone in the bag, would you mind tossing it up to me?"

"What for?"

"Perhaps there is something more to that stone than we thought." Layne said. "That unnatural heat we felt. Perhaps that's the heart that the voices were referring to. There's a cavity in this area of the statue. Perhaps, just perhaps, it is where the stone goes."

Pyro looked in thought then nodded. "It's worth a try."

Pyro tossed the stone to Layne, who caught the stone, and fitted it in the statue's hollow space.

A few seconds passed without anything happening. Layne was about to lose hope and take the stone out, when suddenly, the statue's eyes which were next to his face, glowed a bright red. Layne was caught off guard, and let go of the statue, and fell to the ground.

Pyro and Corphish saw what was happening, "Get back!" Pyro called. Layne tried to back away, as the statue glowed brightly, and suddenly, Layne's vision went white.

A few minutes passed, and Layne's vision came to finally. Layne looked up. A huge plateau was above his head, which was the source of the waterfall. Layne could only guess how water got up there in a continuous flow as it did, but the sight awed him.

Wait a minute!

The fog!

It was gone!

Layne looked around. The forest was visible. All of it. They had lifted the fog! Layne smiled and simply said, "Well what do you know..."

"Layne!" Pyro's voice called out. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

Layne called out, "I'm fine. A little shaken, but fine."

Corphish and Pyro ran over. "Hey, hey! You lifted the fog, Layne! Unbelievable."

Layne shook his head, "Corphish, you're the one who found the statue. Don't force all the credit on me." Layne also looked at Pyro. "And had you not convinced me of your gut feeling on that stone, we'd all still be wandering around wondering what the statue meant."

Pyro simply said, "Layne, you and your ability are amazing, and we would not have been able to solve this mystery if you didn't have it."

Corphish simply said, "Okay, what's this about an ability?"

Layne simply said, "Corphish, apparently upon contact with certain items, I can see visions of the past, and the future. Don't ask how it works, because I haven't the slightest idea. In fact, it was only recently that I figured out I even had the ability in the first place."

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said, "Perhaps the guildmaster can tell you about this ability?"

Layne shook his head. "I'm not comfortable letting too many people here know about it, and perhaps I should have kept it to myself."

Corphish shook his head. "Layne, You can trust me to keep a secret."

Layne smiled and stood up, "I'd appreciate it. You guys get a good look at the scenery above and around us?"

They both looked up and nodded, "Yeah." Pyro said. "Corphish and I were just wondering perhaps that Fogbound Lake was up there. We've been going in circles. It wasn't until this fog lifted that we were able to see why there were waterfalls here. Fogbound Lake must be up there."

Layne simply said, "It's a theory that makes sense."

"Hey, hey! This is no time to be gawking at the scenery, however!" Corphish said. "The guildmaster must be informed!"

"He most likely already knows." Layne said. "I don't see how anyone can miss this big plateau now."

"None the less, I'll go inform everyone in the guild of this. You two, see if you can find a safe way up, perhaps!" And with that, Corphish ran off to inform the guild.

Layne simply crossed his arms and smiled, "Corphish. He's a hearty guy, I will say."

"Shall we get going then?" Pyro asked.

"Layne simply said, "I don't see why not."

"Hold it!" A voice said. A familiar voice.

Layne felt the old anger moods return as the sound of Skuntank's voice reached his ears. "What do they want now?" he simply growled.

Team Skull came out of hiding and blocked Layne and Pyro's path. Skuntank smiled, "Good job on lifting the fog."

Koffing coughed in joy. "You've made our job, much easier."

Layne popped his neck. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zubat simply said, "Use your head, weasel! Did you really think we were this interested in the Guild's expedition for memory purposes? You've made the job of locating the treasure, that much easier for us!"

Pyro was astonished, "You- You fiends!"

Layne simply threw his arms up in frustration, "I should have known! It goes beyond the Perfect Apples. You've been in on this for personal gain. I really should have seen this coming!"

Skuntank laughed. :So sorry to say this, but we'll rid ourselves of you, and any other guild members right here and now."

"Try it again!" Layne said. "We won't go down as easy as last time. I don't care how pungent your gas is."

"We won't let you get to Fogbound Lake!" Pyro shouted.

Skuntank simply said, "I assure you, this showdown will be exactly like the last. Koffing, let us show these two-"

He was cut off as an apple rolled out in front of them, and a voice simply called out, "Come back here! Wait! Wait for me!"

"What's that?" Zubat asked.

Layne walked forward and picked it up. The apple was huge. Almost as big as the apples from...

"Pyro, it's a Perfect Apple."

"Wait for me!" The Guildmaster's voice called out. Layne turned to see Wigglytuff run out of the bushes at Layne. He was chanting, as he ran up to Layne. "Ah! You've caught my Perfect Apple! Thank you, friendly friend!"

"Uhh," Layne simply said as he offered it back, "You're welcome?"

"If my Perfect Apple went away, I would simply..." Wigglytuff said as he began to store energy or something.

Layne held up his paws and said, "I understand, please, hold on to it."

Wigglytuff then looked around. "Oh it's you two!" He said to Layne and Pyro. He then turned to Team Skull, "And my friends too!"

Layne simply looked at Pyro. "I don't know what's going on anymore." he simply said to Pyro.

Wigglytuff said, "Everyone's all together! Yay!"

Skuntank didn't look at all pleased. "G-Guildmaster, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing?" Wigglytuff asked. "I was taking a walk through the forest, the my Perfect Apple went rolling away from me as the sunlight startled me! So I ran and I ran and here I am!" he said in cheer.

Lane simply crossed his arms. What went on in the head of Guildmaster Wigglytuff would forever be to Layne, a complete mystery. Wigglytuff then looked at Layne and Pyro. "The fog has vanished! You two shouldn't be dawdling here, should you?"

"What, now?" Layne simply asked.

"You two have a duty to explore this forest! So off you both go."

Pyro interjected, "But Guildmaster, we-"

"You don't want to listen to your Guildmaster? Booo! Booo!" Wigglytuff said in a cheerful manner.

Layne simply pushed Pyro on and said, "We'll get right on it, Guildmaster. You can count on us."

"Good luck!" Wigglytuff chanted.

As Layne pushed Pyro out, Pyro looked back, "But what about Team Skull?"

Layne shook his head. "The greatest victory is a battle not fought. Team Skull wouldn't dare go as far as knocking out Wigglytuff first. If they did, hopefully, the Guild would revolt after finding him, and smelling such awful gas. It's just not a strategic move on their part. We'd best get out before we make a careless move again that ends up costing us more than we bargain for."

Pyro was a bit uncertain but simply said, "Okay, Layne..."

* * *

><p>Wigglytuff danced around, "I hope we get some good news soon! I hope we get some good news soon!"<p>

Team Skull did not look at all amused as Wigglytuff broke into what sounded like song. Skuntank simply said, "Uhh, Guildmaster..."

"What's the matter, friend?" Wigglytuff asked, as he turned around.

"We were thinking we should explore as well." Skuntank said.

"Oh?" Wigglytuff asked. "No, not at all! I can't trouble my friends like that! Besides, I enjoy company! Let Layne and Pyro do the exploring! We'll wait here for their report." With that, he returned to singing in hopes for good news.

Skuntank simply sighed. Koffing and Zubat came in and asked, "What do we do, boss?"

Zubat said, "I hate to say it, but this is getting really weird."

"Wimpy and Weasel will beat us to the treasure if we don't do something!" Koffing said.

Skuntank nodded, "So this is what we do." He took a step forward. "This leaves us no choice. We must take down Wigglytuff, right now. Then we'll take out those other two."

Zubat seemed a bit uncomfortable by this. "Are you sure, Boss?"

Koffing nodded, "Wigglytuff, plain creeps me out."

Skuntank simply said, "It's no big deal. Besides...rumor also has it that Wigglytuff possesses a very rare and precious treasure. If we knocked him out right here and now..."

"We could take it for ourselves!" Zubat said.

"Exactly." Skuntank said. "It was in the plan on mugging him for it anyway, so why not get it out of the way? Koffing, let's knock him out with our noxious gas."

Koffing laughed. "Yes, boss."

Wigglytuff had not heard a single word of the conversation, and was not aware that two pokémon were behind him. He was carefree and singing away. It was enough to make Skuntank shudder a bit for unknown reasons. But he straightened out. Wigglytuff had no idea what was coming. He was really in for a shock! Or a gas!

"No hard feelings, Wigglytuff, but you're going down, right now!"

Wigglytuff turned around, "Huh?"

As he turned around, he was met with a gas unlike anything anyone in the guild except for maybe two, had ever experienced...


	21. The Secret of Fogbound Lake

Layne and Pyro had found a fissure opening to which they could start climbing the Plateau of what might hold the rumored Fogbound Lake. Pyro obviously couldn't get Team Skull out of his mind, but Layne did what he could to keep his partner's head high. Who knew? Perhaps something good would come out of it all.

If that wasn't enough, Layne had finally gotten that much closer to finding out just a bit more about who he really was. The vision he had did not say much, but to him, it was a start.

"Sure is steamy in here..." Pyro said.

Layne didn't know if the steam bothered Pyro due to it being water vapor, but it was kinda bothering Layne. It was too humid, and it made Layne feel very uncomfortable. "Tell me about it. I guess a small consolation for you is that it's so dang hot in here."

"It is?" Pyro asked, looking at Layne.

"Don't you feel- Nevermind."

Pyro chuckled a bit. "You're not getting cold feet, are you? We're in a place no one has ever been in before! Aren't you filled with anticipation?"

Layne shrugged, "I'm more thinking about if this place is indeed connected to my past...or even my future."

"Well, don't dwell too much on it." Pyro said. "I'm glad you're finally getting some clues as to who you are, don't get me wrong, Layne, but remember our task at hand, too."

Layne almost decided to argue that point, but decided against it, remembering that this was Pyro's dream. Of course Pyro would want it to go well, especially after failing in some areas that they already had, despite some of those times being sabotaged.

Pyro then looked over to Layne. 'Incidentally, Layne, I have been wondering."

"Wondering what, Pyro?" Layne asked.

"Mainly about you. Would you want to become a human again?"

"Human again?" Layne repeated. He stopped and gave it some thought. But he didn't know. Why? He didn't remember really all too well of what it was like to be one. "I honestly don't know, Pyro. I don't remember too much about what it was like to be a human. I can't really say which was better. Being human, or being this."

"A dilemma?" Pyro asked smiling as they continued walking.

Layne shrugged, "If you want to call it that."

Pyro smiled and said, "I hope there is just a little dilemma in that, Layne. You've changed my life, Layne, and I don't think any other pokémon could have done it. You're unique. I know you've heard it many times, but there's just something about you, that has helped me become a much better pokémon."

Layne smiled and said, "I'd be lying if I couldn't say the same about you, Pyro."

Pyro looked over in surprise a bit. "What?"

"Pyro," Layne said as they came to an area lit by sunlight. "Simply being around you is soothing sometimes. I don't know what it was like being a human, but when I'm with you, I feel strangely at peace, or happy. You make me smile, Pyro, which I want to say is more than anyone else has ever done perhaps in my whole life. And I cannot lie when I say, sometimes, smiling...just smiling...feels good at the end of the day."

Pyro smiled at that and said, "To a continued friendship."

Layne chuckled and said, "If I had a drink, I'd accept that toast five times more."

The walked on, and it was then that they could go no further...on the path they were on at least. Layne looked up. "Well, I didn't expect this."

"Should we go back and go the other way at that one point we had to split direction."

Layne didn't like that idea. "It will take up time. The sun's going down, and it's not much more to the top. I can see a narrow path over there."

Pyro looked to the path Layne was talking about. It was narrow all right. One slip, and without a doubt, one would fall.

Pyro looked unsure, but nodded. "You're right about one thing Layne, we won't have much daylight left, and we don't know our landscape here. If it means reaching the top faster, I'll follow you."

"Just don't look down." Layne said, knowing full well that both of them would look down anyway.

They began on the narrow path. For the most part they had to stay single file, but it was big enough for them to walk without hugging the wall too much.

Layne looked up, "I can see a platform up ahead. We're nearly there, Pyro!"

"I see it too." Pyro said smiling.

"Just a little further, and we can-"

A very disturbing sound was heard. A roar of some sort. Pyro and Layne both froze.

"Pyro..." Layne said, "Please tell me you heard that."

"I heard it, Layne. But what was it?"

It sounded again, and the land began to shake. "Oh come on..." Layne said and hugged the wall. Pyro followed his lead, but the ground beneath him suddenly gave way. Time slowed for both Pyro and Layne. Layne almost jumped after him, but Pyro had managed to grab onto one of the split ends of Layne's tail.

Layne shouted in pain, but managed to hold onto the wall, until the trembling stopped.

"Pyro! Are you okay?" Layne shouted, through pain and worry.

Pyro was short of breath, but said, "Y-yes!"

"Hold on!" Layne said. "I'm just about there! I''ll pull you up momentarily!"

This was a true test. Layne was summoning adrenaline from all parts of his body. His grip improved, as did his strength for the moment. He managed to keep balance, despite not using his tail, and edged his way to the platform.

Upon reaching it, Layne fell forward and crawled to get Pyro up. As soon as Pyro was up, Layne lay on his back. Breathing heavily. "Perhaps next time, we should just double back..." Layne said as he panted.

"Are you okay, Layne? Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Pyro. I'm glad you're alive. Thats' all that matters."

It was then that the roar sounded again...only from about 30 feet away. Both Layne and Pyro scrambled to their feet as the ground trembled. Layne looked up. A pokémon, red in color was approaching them. It looked very familiar...it looked just like...

"It can't be..." Layne said. "That thing really exists?"

Pyro was in shock, "It's Groundon!"

Groundon let out an other deafening roar. Layne and Pyro cringed in fear. Then strangely, it began to speak. "YOU! HAVE YOU COME TO DESECRATE THIS PLACE? LEAVE NOW, AND DO NOT RETURN!"

Layne was a bit surprised at that but managed to say, "Look, we didn't come to desecrate anything! We're just looking for a mystery lake, that's all!"

"YOU'RE SEARCHING FOR FOGBOUND LAKE?" Groundon shouted.

"I never mentioned a name..." Layne simply said rubbing his ears.

"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF FOGBOUND LAKE! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE, ALIVE!"

"Oh come on!" Layne shouted. "Now you're just over-reacting!"

"Layne!" Pyro shouted in a warned tone. "It's not worth it, we should leave!"

Layne knew when enough was enough and turned with Pyro. However their only way of escape was blocked by Groundon, and the way they came in was now a danger.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE OR MERCY FOR INTRUDERS! PREPARE FOR YOUR END!"

Layne and Pyro straightened. Layne looked over, "Pyro, if we ever needed to put our full force into anything, it's right here, and right now."

Pyro nodded and said, "I'm with you all the way, Layne. I won't back down!"

Groundon stomped the ground, and the ground shook in what appeared to be an attack. Layne got on all fours while Pyro struggled to stay standing. Groundon definitely showed great power, and though Layne knew the odds were heavily against them, he would not be easy prey. Layne didn't know why he felt this way. This was a pokémon talked about only in myths, and Layne barely knew anything about normal pokémon! What made him think at all that he and Pyro could take this guy down?

Layne shook his head. They probably both knew they had no chance. But they wouldn't make it easy.

Layne jumped and charged up a Water Pulse attack, and aimed for Groundon dead in the face. The Water Pulse barely did anything.

Layne landed next to Pyro, looking up, "He certainly lives up to his reputation. That barely did anything!"

"I don't understand." Pyro said. "Legend said Groundon lived in a volcano. what's he doing here?"

"We'll ask ourselves that after we defeat him." Layne simply said as they both dodged another attack.

"There's more! Groundon is obviously a ground type. Why didn't your Water Pulse do more damage?"

"Why don't you try some attacks?" Layne simply said as he ran in a circle around to the back of Groundon. Pyro nodded and did an attack he had recently learned, called Fire Spin. Flames engulfed Groundon, and Layne was on Groundon's back. Groundon was thrashing. Layne looked around. It seemed the fire attacks were doing more damage. But why? Layne suddenly felt more heat from the sun. Layne looked up as he fought to hold on to Groundon. The sun was shining intensely. Was this a key to the battle?

Layne had no clue, and he charged up another Water Pulse attack and brought it down in the back of Groundon's head. Groundon, finally thrashed, and got hold of Layne and threw him a stone wall. Layne felt the wall and he fell down hard. Layne rubbed his head, and Pyro ran over. "Layne, you okay?"

Layne slowly nodded, "Pyro. The fire's doing more damage than I am. Keep fighting!"

"But that doesn't make any sense! Why would my fire attacks be so effective? He should be used to extreme heat."

"You said he was weak to water, and now he's sensitive to fire, and perhaps the sun is helping us somewhat. "I'd say try and go for a stronger fire attack!"

'I don't know flamethrower yet. Perhaps you can buy me some time while I perhaps make fire spin a bit better!"

"Works for me." Layne said. "Don't keep me waiting too long. Something tells me we just may stand a bit of a chance for some reason."

Layne then ran straight for Groundon. Groundon saw him coming an aimed a punch for him, but Layne jumped and ran up the arm and jumped above, and charged up a sonicboom attack...at least that was what he wanted to use. Instead, his tail glowed brighter than he ever could have thought, and it suddenly hardened. Layne brought the tail down, and it impacted with Groundon's head hard. Groundon roared in unpleasantness.

_"What kind of attack was that?"_ Layne simply thought to himself. He had never been able to do that before! Whatever it was, it had done a good deal of damage to Groundon, and very little damage to Layne. His tail didn't even seem sore.

Layne landed on the ground and Pyro who was turning up the heat with his Fire Spin simply said, "Layne! That was a great Iron Tail move!"

"Iron tail?"

"Yeah! It's created an opening in his defense too! Perhaps one more Water Pulse will bring him down!"

Layne looked a bit skeptical, but said, "It's worth a shot. Layne charged up a water pulse, unlike any other water pulse attack he had ever used and shot it, and it impacted with Groundon just under the chin. Groundon looked very phased and the fire spin attack from Pyro finally died down.

Groundon didn't move. "Layne and Pyro looked tense. "Come on you brute..." Layne said quietly. "Fall, so Pyro and I can get out of here."

Groundon stood before them, then with a flash of light, he suddenly vanished. Simply vanished into thin air.

Layne and Pyro stood looking at each other. "What...what just happened?" Pyro asked.

Another voice then called out, "You're much tougher than I thought. What you just fought was not Groundon, but an illusion of Groundon, that I conjured."

"An illusion?" Layne asked. "That was one hell of an illusion..." he simply said. It certainly didn't feel like one.

Pyro looked around, "Who...who are you?"

The voice continued, "As I said earlier, I am the guardian of Fogbound Lake, and I cannot allow you to pass."

Pyro simply said, "But, all we want is information! We didn't come to cause trouble!"

"Information?" The voice asked.

"Yes!" Pyro said. "Honest!"

Layne looked at Pyro. Was he taking a stand for Layne? Layne didn't know how to react. He knew Pyro would have wanted to leave with at least a little treasure, especially after coming this far, but Layne couldn't help but smile at his partner.

Layne however then said, "Look, I don't know about Pyro, but I don't like talking to stone walls. Please, show yourself!"

There was silence.

Then the voice said, "If all you've come for is truly information, let me...welcome you." The air around a certain point warped, and a pokémon materialized. A spirit pokémon of some sort hovered in front of both Pyro and Layne. He was blue in color, say for parts of his head and face, which were yellow. "I am Uxie, guardian of Fogbound Lake."

Both Pyro and Layne were shocked. "You're Uxie?" Layne asked in shock.

"Yes." Uxie said. "What I guard, is something extremely special. And it lies within the depths of Fogbound Lake. Please...follow me. You have both earned my trust, and have both proven yourselves to at least lay eyes on it. Perhaps I can answer a few of your questions, on the way..."

Layne and Pyro said nothing as they followed Uxie. Layne could only wonder if this Uxie had any answers for him at all...

* * *

><p>They followed Uxie with little to no words at all. The cave they followed him through was dark, and Layne could only guess that by now, daylight had gone as well. His guess was correct for as they exited the cave, very little daylight remained.<p>

"We are here..." Uxie said. Before them, lay the lake itself, in all it's glory. Pyro was fascinated by the sight. Layne stepped a bit closer. The lake was massive, taking up a good amount of the plateau, and overflowing.

"This is incredible! I can't believe a lake this big is up here!" Pyro said.

Layne was more focused on the center of the lake. There was something lighting up the lake in a certain area, and many pokémon were flying around it.

Pyro then said, "Those Volbeat and Illumise, they're adding so much color to the scene!"

"Water constantly flows up from deep in the earth here. It flows up so heavy, that it has long since formed this lake." Uxie said.

Layne then raised his paw, "I have a question. What is that light in the center of the lake? That blue and green radiating light."

Layne wanted to know because simply looking at it, was making his pulse race with anticipation. But why? He didn't know what it was or why he was reacting so strangely to it. Was this perhaps another key part to his past?

Uxie was silent for a moment before answering that. "That is the Lake's special treasure. This lake houses what we call, a Time Gear."

"That's a Time Gear?" Pyro exclaimed.

"Correct." Uxie said. I am the guardian of the Time Gear. It is the sole reason I'm here." Uxie turned to face both Layne and Pyro. "See, others before you have tried to trespass here. But most of the time, I'd use the Groundon illusion to ward them off."

Pyro was curious, "That's right? How were you able to conjure up such an advanced illusion?"

"It uses up much of my energy." Uxie said. "I use my psychic power to create an illusion, but the only reason it is able to attack the way it does, is because it uses my power. But in the same way, as it can attack, it too can be attacked, and the attacks it takes, are redirected back to me."

"You mean we hurt you?" Pyro asked. "We didn't mean anything-"

"Please." Uxie said. "I did not fight to my full extent. I was doing my job, and you were doing yours. There's nothing to apologize about. And I still am able to access my full power."

At that moment, Groundon appeared, startling both Layne and Pyro. Layne fell back and fell into the lake. He surfaced spitting out water. Pyro simply backed off.

"Do not be startled, as stated before, it is merely an illusion."

"A dangerous one..." Layne said climbing out of the lake, shaking off excess water.

"More than yourselves have been capable of defeating me and my illusion, and they made their way to this exact spot."

"What happened to them?" Layne asked.

trespassers "They were trespassers." Uxie said. "Therefore, I took their memory, and protected this lake, for all this time."

Pyro then looked up, "That's right! We needed to ask you something, Uxie!"

"What is that?" Uxie asked.

Pyro pointed to Layne and said, "This is my partner, his name is Layne."

Uxie eyed Layne and said, "A rather peculiar name for a Buizel..."

"Well," Pyro continued. Layne would have liked to speak for himself, but Pyro was actually doing a pretty decent job of addressing the point. "He may be a Buizel right now, but at one point, he was a human!"

That was the first time Pyro had really claimed Layne to be a human. Perhaps Pyro was finally beginning to trust Layne's story to a bigger level.

Uxie looked at Layne again, "A human? How...interesting."

"Yes." Pyro said. "However, Layne is having a hard time remembering his past, and doesn't remember anything about being human. We heard a legend that you took memory, and we were wondering, if you and Layne had possibly met before. Did you meet, and possibly take away his memory? Did it happen? Did Layne, perhaps as a human, ever come here?"

Layne met eyes with Uxie, and after a brief moment, Uxie said, "No. No human has ever come here in my lifetime. Perhaps I should explain further. I only erase the memories bound to Fogbound Lake. I cannot fully erase a full memory from a living creature. I had nothing to do with Layne's memory loss. Or his mysterious transformation into a pokémon."

Layne thought for a moment, before nodding in understanding. "I guess that's a good thing." Layne said offering a smile as he looked back on the lake."

"How so?" Uxie asked.

"It's good that I wasn't a trespasser. I try to stay on the good side of most...pokémon or people I know. Perhaps it's a little disappointing that I still don't know too much about myself, but none the less, we've made progress."

'Oh what's that? A Time Gear?" Wigglytuff's voice called from behind Layne and Pyro. They turned to see Wigglytuff standing there, smiling, but in thought. "That's a big too bad. But for obvious reasons, we cannot take a Time Gear."

"Guildmaster?" Layne simply asked.

Wigglytuff, in his usual mood, ran to the lake's shore and simply exclaimed, "Fantastic! What a sight to behold!"

Uxie looked at Pyro and Layne, "Who is this?"

Layne gave a chuckle to Pyro and said, "Uxie, meet Wigglytuff, our Guildmaster."

Wigglytuff turned to Uxie with a big smile and said in joy, "Glad to meet you friend!" He chanted the word 'friend' over and over, and even went to the illusion of Groundon that was still standing there, and repeated "Glad to meet you, friend! Amazing! Friend!"

He then resumed his gaze to the lake. Layne began to ask, "Guildmaster, what happened to Team Sku-"

"Gaze upon this amazing view!" Wigglytuff said, cutting Layne off. "I'm delighted we are able to see such an amazing view!"

Layne was a bit wigged by Wigglytuff's ignorance to the question, but he didn't ask. For some reason, Layne felt as if Wigglytuff had already...dealt with them. He did smell a bit strange...

"Hey, hey! There they are!" Corphish's voice called out. Layne, Pyro and Wigglytuff turned to see the rest of the Guild running over to them. However once they too saw Groundon's illusion, They all backed away in terror.

"What's this?" Chatot squawked.

Loudred panicked, "Gr-Gr-Groundon?"

Layne was about to say something when Wigglytuff walked forward, "Ah! So you all made it! What's wrong?"

Everyone looked at Wigglytuff.

"G-G-Guildmaster!" Chatot managed to finally say. "R-r-run!"

"Why?" Wigglytuff asked. But before anyone could answer, he simply said, "Nevermind that. Everyone, look out onto the lake, and behold the view. For the lake is about to spout."

"Spout?" Layne asked.

Suddenly, the lake erupted in a glory. The radiance of the Time Gear combined with the rising water in the center put on a light show to remember for the entire Guild. Autumn walked over to Layne and simply asked, "Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

Layne crossed his arms and smiled. "Maybe later."

Bidoof was in awe, "I don't thing I've ever seen anything so pretty!"

Uxie, though a bit astonished by how many there were now in his company simply said, "Yes. The lake has a geyser which erupts every now and then. It sends up water like a fountain, and the illumination from the Time Gear lights up the fountain. The local Volbeat and Illumise glow upon the fountain, and in the harmony of it all, it is a vision unlike anything else in this world."

The treasure!" Wigglytuff said. "The treasure has to be this view. And what a treasure it is!"

"This is so magical." Pyro said.

"Better than fireworks..." Layne said with a smile.

"It's a pity we didn't learn too much about your past, Layne." Pyro said over to him, but I'm glad we came."

Perhaps they didn't learn much, but none the less, Layne felt at peace for the moment. And he was with his friends. But then it hit him. If Uxie didn't know Layne, then how did Layne know about this place? Was the gut feeling...accurate? And why did the Time Gear make his heart race?Layne dropped it. He was feeling uneasy.

Autumn leaned in on Layne and said, "You lifted the fog, and found a lake that had remained hidden perhaps for centuries. Not bad for your first expedition, Layne."

Layne looked at her, "How did you know all that?"

"Corphish briefed us about what had happened for the most part. You and Pyro, Layne, are one hell of an exploration team. I envy you both."

Layne chuckled, and said, "Please, you and Pyro are the explorers of passion here."

Autumn chuckled, and said, "Perhaps, but you're good at what you do, Layne. Don't change."

Layne shrugged and chuckled a bit, as he shifted his gaze back to the fountain, and Autumn did something that surprised Layne again. She leaned...on him! In f a friendly way, just a very comfortable lean. Layne looked at her in surprise, but smiled. Autumn was his friend. She too made him feel very happy. Everyone in this Guild had a way of making him smile somehow. And now...well, he couldn't ask for a more perfect moment.

The geyser soon stopped erupting. As soon as it did stop, Wigglytuff turned to Uxie. "We are very sorry to have disturbed you. We had a fantastic time, friend!"

Uxie nodded, and said, "You all are unique in a way. I will trust you all to keep this place a secret, and will not take away your memories of this place, and what you have seen. You have earned that much. Please keep this place a secret."

Wigglytuff nodded, "Surely, and thank you! We all know what we need to do! Right, guild?"

"Right!" The guild responded as one.

Wigglytuff then said, "One Time Gear has already been stolen, and this one must stay safe! We will not speak a word of this place! In the honor of Wigglytuff's Guild, I swear this!"

Uxie nodded, and said, "I hope this promise holds true."

Wigglytuff then looked at the Guild, and said, "Back to Base Camp!" We leave early in the morning! Chatot, if you will!"

Chatot nodded, "Yes, Guildmaster! Let us head back to base camp immediately!"

Everyone got up. The talk about what had happened that night went well into the night, so barely anyone got any sleep. Layne however was satisfied. He felt at peace with himself and everyone around him. Perhaps it was for the good that he had come after all...

He chuckled as they went back to base camp. Pyro had been on a successful mission, and he was glad to be a part of it.


	22. Dusknoir, World Famous Explorer

The next three days were spent returning to Treasure Town and the Guild. Needless to say, the way back was traveled as one big group, as opposed to coming in different groups. The nights when they camped were entertaining to say the least. Big bonfires, food, stories (Layne had ended up telling the story of how he and Pyro had discovered Fogbound Lake at least three time), and just enjoying each other's company. The one thing that most pokémon found strange, yet were okay with, was the fact that Team Skull, had not been heard from since they had arrived in the forest to begin with.

It wasn't long before they would arrive at the guild again, on the fourth night. Upon returning to the guild, finally, every pokémon collapsed in their rooms. Everyone was thankful for Team Skull's absence at the moment. Time had done it's job of airing out the guild while they were out, and the Guild, though it still smelled a bit funky, did smell that much nicer.

The sleep of Layne was interrupted the next morning, like it usually was by Loudred's booming wake-up call. Layne sat up and rubbed his eyes. It had been a while since that had happened.

The cheer was brief, and quick as it once was. Chatot had little important things to say and that made the briefing that much quicker. Layne stretched and popped his neck as everyone departed for wok. Autumn walked beside him and said, "Back to work?"

"Tell me about it." Layne said as Autumn walked toward the guild ladder to go check the job boards.

Pyro smiled and said to Layne, "You're getting a little close to her, aren't you?"

Layne chuckled at that, and shrugged, "Possibly. We've definitely become much better friends than that of day one, but I know what you're asking, and I don't think that will really happen."

Pyro laughed a bit at that, which made Layne roll his eyes somewhat. Pyro then said, "I'll drop the subject. Shall we check out the boards?"

"Yes, lets..." Layne said.

But as they were taking their first steps, Loudred's booming voice roared again. "WHAT? Diglett, it's YOUR JOB to identify footprints! And you can't identify this one? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Jeez, Loudred!" Diglett called up from the hole in the ground, which led to the tunnel underneath the grid. "I'm trying to tell you, I've never seen this footprint before! I can't tell you what I don't know!"

Chatot flew over, "What's wrong?"

Loudred looked to Chatot and said, "Well, we have a visitor that Sentry Diglett cannot identify. Diglett is an outstanding sentry, and has not let me down before! IT's not so often he is stumped by footprints."

Layne walked over, and said, while crossing his arms, "He had a hard time with mine."

"Shut it, Layne." Loudred said. "When you're doing sentry duty, one can only wonder why you don't do any good! You take forever to identify your first visitors!"

"Ain't that the truth..." Layne said to himself, knowing Loudred knew nothing about the fact that Layne knew nothing about pokémon.

"Uhhh, Loudred?" Diglett's voice called up. "The visitor wants to meet with the Guildmaster. What should I do here?"

Loudred asked, "Well what's his name? I can't let him in until I at LEAST get a name!"

"His name? His name is...Dusknoir?"

Chatot and Loudred heard that. "Dus...Dusknoir?" Chatot squawked in astonishment.

"It can't be...THE world-famous Dusknoir!" Loudred said.

Layne's mind once again too a bit of brain wave at the name, but only slightly. He couldn't draw any conclusion from what he knew. He sighed. He really needed to find a way to learn more about himself.

A few minutes later, a very shady ghost looking pokémon drifted down the ladder of the Guild. Guildmaster Wigglytuff was there to greet him, with his usual smile on his face. "Thank you for visiting!" Wigglytuff said. "This is quite the honor."

Dusknoir shook his head, "Please. The honor is all mine! Standing here in the famous Wigglytuff Guild. Your guild certainly has built up quite the reputation."

Layne crossed his arms as he stood from across the room, eyeing Dusknoir. There was something about the guy that just didn't sit right with him. But why? He was obviously quite friendly with Wigglytuff, and was even laughing heartily with him.

Pyro was curious. "Loudred, Who is-"

"WHAT?" Loudred asked in a sharp whisper.

Pyro rolled his eyes and said, "I was about to ask you who that was, but never-"

"You don't know who Dusknoir is?" Loudred asked in shock. Bidoof, Autumn, and Sunflora also seemed a bit shocked at that question.

Autumn giggled, "And I thought you knew a lot about exploring."

"Dusknoir's a world-famous explorer!" Loudred said.

"Well I haven't heard of him until now!" Pyro said.

Sunflora shrugged, "That's not really too surprising. He's only made his name in recent times. Dusknoir came out of nowhere! He became famous, almost simply overnight!"

"What did he do?" Layne asked.

"His first act was a simple rescue mission of a party of nearly 27 pokémon lost in the desert. Some say on that mission, he managed to fight off an Entei, though the rumors are sometimes exaggerated." Sunflora said. "But his talents, I won't deny, as an explorer, are super-exceptional."

"He's that good, eh?" Layne said, still eyeing him. "Sounds like a real swell guy..."

"Oh it gets better! He does exploring unlike anyone else! He doesn't work in a team! All his exploring is completely solo!"

"I admit, I kinda work solo because he did." Autumn said, giving a small blush. "It does take a good amount of knowledge in your own skills to do exploring alone."

Bidoof simply said, "Oh it doesn't stop there!"

Loudred spoke, What's even more incredible, is just that! His wealth of knowledge! It is almost like there is nothing in the world that he doesn't know!"

Pyro was astonished, "He's that knowledgeable?"

"So the rumor goes." Sunflora said. "But he has used his knowledge to succeed on many explorations and missions in his career. He is revered by many in these achievements, that I don't doubt the rumors at all, really!"

"How often does Dusknoir visit?" Pyro asked.

"Bidoof answered that, "By golly, it's his first time!"

"Remember, Diglett couldn't identify him!" Loudred spoke. "And it would seem the Guildmaster has just met him for the first time too."

Layne chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me, though there's something about the Guildmaster that creeps me out, but it's cool that he is as friendly as he is to everyone he meets...even to the weirdos and enemies we have faced." Layne said this remembering his friendly moods to Team Skull, Uxie, and the Groundon Illusion the past expedition.

"It's how he is..." Loudred said.

They then turned their attention back to Wigglytuff and Dusknoir. "You mean you didn't find anything?"

Wigglytuff shook his head, "Not a thing."

"I see." Dusknoir said. "That must have been quite a disappointment for the Guild."

Wigglytuff nodded. "Yes, the expedition was a complete waste of time. Didn't learn about a dang thing!"

Layne crossed his arms. "Wigglytuff sure knows how to...make a point."

"When I heard that the Wigglytuff Guild was mounting an expedition to find Fogbound Lake, I came hoping to hear about your latest...triumph."

Layne could have swore that there was more to it than that, but didn't mention anything. He didn't really see what all the fuss was about. Dusknoir. A great explorer. Hallelujah.

Wigglytuff repeated. "Didn't learn a thing."

"It's no trouble to me." Dusknoir said. "It gave me opportunity to visit the guild I have heard so much about. I plan on staying here in Treasure Town for a short while. It would honor me, if I would be allowed to visit you occasionally a bit during my stay. Not only for a bond of trust, but I've heard that the guild constantly receives the latest news. Good information would be a big help on future explorations I should undertake."

Layne once again just felt there was something more to it than that. It chilled him enough to make him shudder a bit. Why was he feeling this way?

"The pleasure would be all mine." Wigglytuff said. "You're not the only explorer to visit this guild. We have many exploration teams visit us, each day.. You are always welcome here!"

Wigglytuff turned to face everyone and called for attention. "Everyone! I'm sure you all know Dusknoir! He will be staying in Treasure Town for a while, so please mind yourself around him! He is quite famous and knowledgeable, so perhaps you could get some advice from him! But do keep in mind, that he is our guest, and to let him get comfortable. Let us not be a nuisance!"

The guild was murmuring in excitement. This to them was almost as exciting as the expedition in the first place. Chatot spoke up, "Now now! Our guest may be famous, but I hope no one's going to embarrass me or Wigglytuff by asking him for an autograph."

Dusknoir laughed, "Please. If it's an autograph they want, I will be happy to oblige. But as far as information goes, you flatter me. I have very little worth sharing. However, if I may be of any service whatsoever, I would be honored to help you. If you have anything to ask of me...do not hesitate."

And that was that. The Guild erupted in a cheer and the room's atmosphere became that much more exciting, but Layne had had enough of the meet and greet with this Dusknoir. "Pyro, we have training to do. Shall we please get on with it?"

Pyro looked at Layne, "That's the first time you've asked to get on with training, Layne. You feeling okay?"

Layne eyed Dusknoir, and said, "I'm fine and dandy. I want to get out of this room, now."

As they made their way up the guild ladder as Chatot dismissed them all, Pyro was said, "Layne, you're definitely not acting like your normal self. What's up?"

Layne sighed as he took a few jobs from the board and went to the entrance of the Guild, with Pyro in tow. "That Dusknoir guy creeps me out. All there is to it."

"He doesn't seem so bad." Pyro said as they left the Guild.

"Pyro, I'm sure. There's just something about him that just wigs me out." Layne sighed. "Let's just drop it. We have work to do."

Pyro was unsure but nodded. "Where are we off to today?"

"Apple Forest again. I picked up a few outlaws we will bring back."

Pyro shrugged, and said, "Sounds fine to me."

* * *

><p>The next day after the morning briefing, Layne and Pyro were about to check the boards again when Chatot came over. "Layne Pyro."<p>

Layne looked at Chatot, "What's up?"

Chatot spoke, "Before you two start work today, I'd like you both to run an errand."

Pyro was confused. "An errand?"

Layne remembered Bidoof briefly mentioning that a lot of his first duties involved simply Guild errands. Perhaps this was Chatot's personal way of personal punishment for Layne and Pyro for previous failures. Layne shook that thought away. It was a long time to be holding a grudge so simple. Layne asked, "What errand?"

"We'd like you to go to the Kecleon Marketplace to see if they plan on stocking Perfect Apples soon."

_"How fitting..."_ Layne simply thought to himself. "so you want us to figure out if they plan on stocking Perfect Apples." Layne said. "May I ask why?"

Chatot said, "The Guild's storage holds many Perfect Apples...or it can. The Guildmaster however is known to raid the store room when no one's looking, and uses up our supply. We all know what happens if he is deprived of Perfect Apples."

"Tell me about it." Layne said, remembering the Guildmaster's tantrum on their failure to restock him, and how the Guildmaster chased his Perfect Apple in the forest not five days ago. But in the same way he had to hold his laughter, because he could only imagine what it looked like when Wigglytuff looked around, and then dove into the store room to steal more Perfect Apples. It certainly fit him.

"However," Chatot continued, "Having to search for a fresh load most of the time is a chore. We've been wanting the Kecleon Market to stock for a while now. Sending exploration teams to the forest is just too much of a hassle now."

_"That or you're still upset with how the last restocking went..."_ Layne thought to himself.

Pyro spoke. "I see what you're saying. If the Kecleon Brothers started stocking them, we could simply go buy them instead of foraging!"

"Correct."

"Doesn't seem too difficult." Layne said. "And it shouldn't take long."

"Great! Way to take charge!" Chatot said.

Layne simply shrugged at than and looked to Pyro. "Let's get this over with."

They left the Guild and entered Treasure Town. Layne was skeptical to the whole thing. "It just seems like this job would be given to us, we failed to bring back some that one day."

"Oh Layne, let it go." Pyro said.

Layne Dusknoir sighed as they walked past a few stores. When the Kecleon Market came into view, Layne almost stopped when he saw Dusknoir having a conversation with the two brothers.

"What's he doing here?" Layne asked quietly.

"Layne," Pyro said. "Put your feelings aside. You don't even know him."

Layne sighed. "I guess you're right there. I don't know there's just something about him though, that gives me the willies..."

"Layne, if you want to report back to Chatot on how we failed again on a request involving Perfect Apples, I guess I'm down for that."

Layne chuckled and simply said, "Yeah, screw that. Let's just get this over with."

Layne and Pyro approached the market. Dusknoir saw them and turned. "Well hello there! If I'm not mistaken, you two are from the Guild, yes?"

Pyro smiled at the famous explorer and said, "Yes. We are Team Hydro Pyro."

"Hydro Pyro?" Dusknoir asked. "A rather curious name, but fits you both."

"What are you doing in town, Dusknoir, sir? Shopping?"

"What? No, no no. Simply enjoying a chat with the Kecleon Brothers."

Kecleon-G spoke up. "I called him over! I simply had to talk with him, after all he is so very famous. And well, we started a conversation. And what a talk! He is so worldly and wise, it is enough to make me want to change my color!"

"Lovely..." Layne said, trying not to speak much. He wasn't so sure why. Perhaps being near an explorer of such high reputation made him feel somewhat embarrassed.

"So the rumors are true?" Pyro asked. "You certainly seem as knowledgeable as they say."

Layne sighed, and said, "Pyro, Chatot is waiting."

"Oh yeah! Kecleon, we came to ask you if you were planning on stocking Perfect Apples in the near future."

"Perfect Apples?" Kecleon-P repeated. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no we do not have any plans to stock those."

"Pity." Layne said. "That will make Chatot fluff his feathers, no doubt."

That's when two familiar voices were suddenly heard. "Azurill hurry!"

"I'm coming, Marill! Wait for me!"

The two brothers with whom Layne and Pyro helped not too long ago were running past the shop. Kecleon-G called out, "Marill and Azurill! Hello to you both!"

The brothers stopped, and smiled when they saw the Kecleon Brothers, and Hydro Pyro.

"Oh hi, Misters Kecleon!" Azurill said.

"And Team Hydro Pyro, too!" Marill said. Marill had not easily forgotten how much Layne and Pyro had done to ensure Azurill's safety.

"What's up, boys?" Layne asked. "Why the sudden rush?"

Dusknoir gave Layne a look, but as soon as it came it left, and Layne did not notice it at all.

"I'm sure you remember the item we've both been looking for, right?"

"Briefly." Layne said, remembering how Drowzee had claimed to have found their item, which was a bold-faced lie.

"It's called a Water Float."

Dusknoir nodded in what seemed to be surprise. "A Water Float? You boys have quite the item."

Marill nodded, "We were using it to help teach my little brother how to swim better, but we lost it a while back. We've been looking for such a long time."

"It was then," Azurill said, "That someone said they saw a Water Float on the beach today!"

"Pyro and Layne smiled. "Good on you, boys!" Layne said. "At least it's much closer than Mt. Bristle!"

"Yeah, we're rushing there now!"

"Well don't let us stop you. Hurry...huh." Layne said trailing off.

"What's up?" Pyro asked.

"Could have swore I saw...two pokémon listening in. Oh well." Layne said shrugging. "Let's not delay Marill and Azurill anymore. Good luck, boys."

Marill nodded, "Yep! Let's go Azurill!" And with that, they ran off.

"I've been wondering how their search was going." Pyro said.

"Hmm." Layne said. "Well we can't keep Chatot waiting. Shall we go?"

Pyro nodded.

Dusknoir said, "It was a pleasure meeting the both of you."

Layne nodded, "...The honor was all ours..."

* * *

><p>"What? They have no plans to stock Perfect Apples?"<p>

Layne shrugged. "That's what I said."

Chatot sighed. "What am I going to do now?"

Pyro said, "Uhh, do you want Layne and I to go to Apple Woods to go get some-"

"After last time's failure? You must be joking!"

_"Nope, he hasn't forgotten, that's for sure."_ Layne thought to himself. Oh well. They went to Apple Woods yesterday, and Layne didn't want to go there again.

"Forgive me." Chatot said. "You both were outstanding on the recent expedition, and you both have outperformed us all in so many ways, but that incident, is just so hard for me to let go of for me."

"That traumatic, huh?" Layne asked quietly crossing his arms.

"I have no choice." Chatot said. "I will go for the Perfect Apples myself. Carry on with your usual duties as you normally do."

Layne sighed as he and Pyro went for the ladder. "You know..." Layne said, "This place sometimes just confuses me."

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Chatot made an announcement. "Before we start eating, I have an announcement to make."<p>

As before, the guild met Chatot's action to hold dinner, with great disapproval, and they made vocal noises to make him well aware of their disapproval. "Order!" Chatot said. As everyone calmed down, they focused their attention on Chatot.

"We've just received news, that another Time Gear has been stolen."

"What?" Everyone asked in shock. Everyone's minds immediately went back to their expedition at Fogbound Lake.

Chatot knew this and said, "Worry not, for this Time Gear was not the Time Gear in Fogbound Lake. Our resources say it was a Time Gear from a place called Limestone Cavern. As you all know, this is the second Time Gear to be stolen in a very short amount of time. Things would get worse should a third Time Gear be taken. I must remind you all of one very important thing. I have full confidence in each of you, but I must make one thing clear. You must never tell anyone of what we witnessed during our expedition. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" The Guild replied.

"Eeek! I would never forget the promise we made to Uxie!"

"I don't have a big mouth!" Loudred said.

Layne half expected a retort to that, but no one said anything.

"Okay! Okay! Please! Everyone quiet! Please, quiet!" Everyone stopped talking, "You may start eating."

Layne barely ate anything. Another Time Gear was stolen? Layne couldn't think straight, and ended up going to bed early that night. Pyro soon joined him and asked if he was okay.

Layne shrugged it off and said, "A lot's on my mind. There's so much that's happening that I feel I should perhaps know something about, but..." Layne sighed. "It's just all happening too fast."

"Perhaps some sleep will do you some good." Pyro said.

"So another TIme Gear has been stolen..." Layne said.

"I don't understand it either." Pyro said. "I mean, who could be stealing them? What would they want with them?"

"When I was at Fogbound Lake, I saw a Time Gear for the first Time, Pyro...I haven't told you this, but at the sight of it, I felt my heart begin to race with what I can only guess is anticipation. Do you think...forget it."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have guessed there was some kind of connection. I just don't see one."

There was a silent moment, and then Pyro spoke again, "It seems like it's been a while since we've been to Fogbound Lake, though in reality it's only been about a week or so. I still can't get that view we had out of my mind."

Layne sighed and curled up on his bed. "It was indeed, a great view..."Layne said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was well into the night. Uxie stood at Fogbound Lake's edge. He was deep in thought. An intruder had just defeated his illusion of Groundon. There had to be a connection. A week ago, the visitors he had...he had entrusted them to keep this location a secret. Uxie knew he'd have future intruders, but this was too soon.<p>

"I knew it." he said as he felt the intruder's presence behind him. "I should not have trusted them. So soon after they leave...here you stand."

The pokémon behind him said nothing.

"You are the thief, who has been stealing the Time Gears." Uxie said, turning to face his intruder, "You know, I should have done it. I should have taken their memories when I was given the chance. I was foolish not to."

The pokémon stood in the shadows. "I do not know what you speak of." He finally said. "But if you are talking about what I think you're talking about, then you are wrong. No one except myself, has led me here. No one has ever told me about this place. I've known about it, for a long time now. I've also known about the presence of a Time Gear here, for quite a while as well, and it is essential that I have it."

Uxie tensed. "You are not taking anything from this place thief! In fact, I will be taking your memory shortly."

The pokémon stood unphased. "I have no quarrel with you, but I am taking it with me. I am in dire need of it, for reasons, beyond your understanding."

"You will not take it!" Uxie said unleashing an attack at the thief, which still stood in the shadows.

The thief jumped up. As he jumped up, Uxie got one glance at who he really was. A grass pokémon, which resembled a lizard perhaps. He was quick, agile and strong, because his next attack was all he needed. Uxie's power was drained from their earlier battle involving the illusion. With one attack, Uxie fell to the ground unconscious. The grass pokémon looked at Uxie then dove into the lake. He dove for the bottom, and quickly retrieved the Time Gear. As he surfaced, Time began to slow around him. He quickly swam for the surface, as Time's paralysis began to expand. He was about to leave, when he took one last look at the unconscious Uxie.

He seemed to remember something from a while back as well. He sighed, and picked up the unconscious body. He would leave the lake, and leave the body outside the area of Time's paralysis. Even if this pokémon would not have done the same for him...


	23. Shock in Amp Fields, and Layne's Mystery

The next morning, Layne and Pyro were called over by Loudred. "Hey, you two got a couple visitors, according to Diglett!"

"Visitors?" Layne asked. He looked to Pyro and simply said, "Shall we go see who they are?"

Layne and Pyro walked up to the entrance of the Guild to see Azurill and Marill standing, waiting for them. Azurill saw them and said, "Hi, Pyro and Layne!"

Pyro smiled and said, "Oh, it's you two. What's up?"

Marill said, "Well, we've come to ask you for help."

Layne cocked his head a bit. "Help?"

Marill nodded. "Yes."

Azurill said, "We need help finding a Water Float."

Layne was more confused. "Didn't you say someone had located one yesterday on the beach?"

"Yes." Marill said. "Someone did say they saw one lying on the beach yesterday. We went looking for it. We searched all day, and couldn't find it."

Layne felt somewhat sorry. But he really didn't want to have to go on another lost and found mission. Not since Spoink's Pearl request.

Marill continued, "We did, however, find this..." he said, handing Layne a note.

Layne read aloud as he held it in front of him. "'The water float from the beach is now in our possession. Just try and take it from us! We'll wait in the deepest part of the Amp Plains. Knowing how weak and puny you both are, I doubt you'll be able to reach us. If you can't handle it, go cry to your big-shot friends." Layne crumpled the piece of paper. "This ransom note...sounds like it was written by a certain team."

Pyro looked at Layne. "Who do you think?"

"Don't know know?" Layne asked. "I can just hear Skuntank laughing as he writes this."

"Perhaps..." Pyro said. "They went missing in the expedition."

"Not our problem." Layne said. He turned to Azurill and Marill. "I need to ask you that you won't go yourself. This sounds too much like a trap."

"But that water float is very important to us." Marill said a bit down.

"I know." Layne said. "We will think of something. I promise."

"I tried going there a little bit," Marill said. "But so many electric pokémon live there...I just cannot stand how weak I am."

Pyro said, "Don't worry. Layne and I will go get your water float back for you."

Layne looked at Pyro, "Wait, what?"

"Really?" Marill asked. "You will?"

Pyro looked at Layne. "I share your suspicion, Layne. But if Team Skull is behind this, they're going too far. We've got to show them somehow that we're not going to take it anymore."

Layne sighed, but understood. "Then let's get this over with." Layne looked at Azurill and Marill. "We'll find your water float."

"Th-thank you!" Marill said, and added on, "We really are sorry to bother you like this."

Pyro laughed, "Please! Cheer up! We'll get your item. We promise!"

Layne popped his neck. There was no going back now. He and Pyro had been in situations like this before, but Layne didn't like it that much. Oh well...Azurill and Marill were both counting on them. Layne didn't plan on making them disappointed. They deserved a little help with this.

* * *

><p>The Amp Fields were a desolate and dry place. And though the sky was filled with storm clouds and lightning, there was no rain. Layne felt very uncomfortable here. He was slowly learning more about this world, and if he remembered right, this place was filled with electric pokémon, and Layne was apparently, a water type. That was not good on his part. He'd really have to step up his game here.<p>

Pyro was rather determined to succeed here. "We have to find this item. Who would pick on Azurill and Marill like that? I mean, what would they do to deserve that?"

"I'm telling you," Layne said as lightning flashed, making him a bit weary, "This whole thing smells funky, like Team Skull funky."

"But why would they pick on them? They don't know them, and we haven't heard from them in a week."

"Who knows." Layne said. "Let's just get this over with and go home. This lightning's freaking me out."

"Why?"

"Pyro. It's lightning. You know, that electrical discharge that if it hits you when it strikes, can be very lethal."

"I know what lightning is, Layne." Pyro said, "But you shouldn't need to worry about it here."

"Why do you say that?" Layne asked as more lightning flashed.

"Well as we both know, electric pokémon inhabit this area. As such, most lightning is attracted to those pokémon if it were to strike the ground."

Layne looked at Pyro funny. "So electric pokémon are that dumb?"

Pyro looked at him, "What?"

"Why would they continue to live here if they know that lightning will strike them?"

"Lightning strikes really don't harm them Layne, and in some cases, it will even enhance their power sometimes."

Layne sighed. "So they're actually quite smart to live here. Let's try not to run into any of these electric pokémon. Whoever hid the water float here, really were trying to say something. This is ridiculous."

Pyro looked at Layne, "Look, I'm not thrilled to be here either." Pyro said. "But complaining won't do anything about it."

Layne simply said, "I'm not trying to sound like I'm complaining, but whoever id the item h ere certainly has balls hiding it in such a dangerous place." Lightning flashed and made Layne certainly jump. Both Pyro and Layne stopped as the thunder roared. Layne sighed. His fur at least wasn't tingling...yet. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>"I cannot picture why someone would do such a mean thing to you both." Kecleon-G said.<p>

"So Team Hydro Pyro has gone to get it in your place?" Kecleon-P asked.

"Yes." Azurill said. "They said they would get it for us."

"Well," Kecleon-G said. "Both Layne and Pyro have slowly but surely become quite a team around here. I think we can all rest easy knowing they will be back with your water float."

Yes, that's very true. We can't forget the many things they've done for us all!" Marill said. "They helped my little brother, and now they're helping us again. I don't know how we could ever repay them."

"Good day to you all!" Dusknoir's voice said as he came over. "Is something the matter?"

Kecleon-G said, "Oh, hello Dusknoir, sir! We were just talking about the water float that Marill and Azurill lost."

"Ah, yes. I remember this. Did they find it on the beach as they had hoped to?"

"Unfortunately, there's more to the story at the moment." Kecleon-P said.

Azurill spoke up. "We went to the beach yesterday, but all we found was a note."

"A note you say?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yes." Marill said. The note said that someone had found the water float and had hidden it in the Amp Fields."

"Why would they do that?"

"We're not too sure either." Kecleon-P said. "It sounds more like a typical bullying trick more than anything."

"I can't imagine why someone would do anything so wretched." Dusknoir said. "Bullies. They just sink so low, it's pathetic."

Both Kecleon Brothers said in unison, "I can't agree more!"

"Kecleon-P said, "Who could be so mean to such spirited children?"

"To these brothers, none-the-less!" Kecleon-G said. "It''s unforgivable to me!"

"So what will you do? You clearly cannot go to the Amp Fields alone. And not at this particular time, either."

"Oh, that's okay." Azurill said. "Team Hydro Pyro volunteered to go and get the item for us, today."

"Pardon?" Dusknoir asked. "You mean to say that...Hydro Pyro is currently in Amp Plains? They are in serious danger! At this time of year..." Dusknoir snapped to his senses. "This is ruinous! I must leave for the Amp Fields at once!" And with that, Dusknoir left for the Amp Fields, much to the urge for more information from the Kecleon and Marill-Azurill brothers.

* * *

><p>Layne sat down with Pyro. They were going to take a very short break. Lightning was flashing intense all around them, and it was making Layne very uncomfortable. Layne opened the team bag that he always carried and took his goggles off for a brief moment. He reached into the bag and tossed Pyro an apple.<p>

"I'm about ready to call it, Pyro."

"Layne," Pyro said biting into the apple, "We promised them we'd find the water float."

"This lightning's getting a bit more ferocious. We've already seen a few strike near us. God only knows why we haven't been attacked right now." Layne said biting into the apple.

Pyro simply said, "Pyro, we have a job to do. I really don't want to go back to those brothers empty handed."

Layne chuckled and bit into the apple. "Through storm and rain and dark of night / Never fail to do what's right..."

"That was catchy." Pyro said.

Layne shrugged. "I don't remember what it's from, but I remember first hearing it...a long time ago. Don't know."

Pyro said, "I liked it."

Layne shrugged, "I didn't come up with it. I don't think I'm that creative."

"You came up with our name." Pyro said.

"It was a joke more than anything." Layne said. "I wasn't even trying."

"None the less, the name has stuck with us." Pyro said finishing his apple. "You ready to continue?"

Layne tossed his apple core. "What do you suppose this item of theirs looks like?"

Pyro shrugged. "I've never seen a water float before."

They continued talking as they walked along, mainly about the item and who would be hiding it here, when Layne suddenly tripped.

"Layne, you okay?" Pyro asked helping him up.

"What the devil did I just trip on?" Layne asked a bit frustrated. He looked to his foot, which was wrapped around a...now glowing lightly blue ring. It wasn't glowing before, otherwise Layne would have saw it. Layne looked at Pyro.

Pyro asked, "You think that's it?"

Layne simply remembered finding Spoink's Pearl. "Is my luck _really_ that good?"

"Layne, that certainly looks rare enough to be an item they would be looking for."

Layne shrugged. As he pulled his foot out, it stopped glowing. But once he held it in his paws, the glow returned. "I don't feel any different. Perhaps it's an item specifically for them."

"Well, I hope that's it, because I don't know what else it would look like." Pyro said.

"Agreed. Let's get out of here." Layne said, readjusting his goggles that had messed up when he fell. "And let's hurry before the lightning decides to-"

"Why did you come here?" a voice suddenly called out. "You are trespassing on our territory!"

Layne and Pyro got into defensive stances. "Who's there?" Pyro called out.

"I am Manectric. Leader of this clan of Electrike." the voice spoke loudly. As he said that, several green and yellow pokémon appeared from behind large boulders that were in the area. A blue and yellow pokémon then jumped onto one of the larger boulders. "There is no forgiveness for those who intrude on our territory."

Layne held his paws up, "Look we don't want any trouble, we're just retrieving an item for a couple friends."

"That's right!" Pyro said. "We're not here to make claims on your territory!"

"Enough of your lies!" Manectric shouted. "Attack them!"

A couple of the green and yellow Electrike pokémon charged both Layne and Pyro. If Marowak's training were to be put to any test, this was it. Layne jumped and dodged one of the Electrike as it charged with some electric attack. Layne was not wanting to get hit with any electric moves, but he knew that at the moment, it was only a matter of time before one hit him. They were heavily outnumbered, there were dozens of them, and only two of them. Sure, some could be women and children, but they all had the same power.

Pyro was faring much better at the moment. Ever since learning Fire Spin, Pyro's confidence had greatly improved. Of course, even Fire Spin had it's limits, but it certainly made Pyro, to Layne look more like a fighter than before. Layne was in the middle of hand to hand combat involving one Electrike. But two more were coming from behind. Layne managed to use Iron Tail, which he had perfected with Marowak, on the Electrike, before being tackled to the ground by both Electrike. One of the Electrike, pinned Layne, while the other ran to fight Pyro, who was still faring rather well.

The Electrike's body, that pinned Layne down, surged with electricity and transfered it to Layne. The pain was excruciating. Layne didn't know if it was because he was a water pokémon or what, but never before had he felt such pain in his life. He screamed, and tried to get his attacker off. The Electrike took great pleasure in hearing his scream. Pyro on the other hand, looked to Layne, and seeing the situation, ran over and used Metal Claw.

Before Pyro made contact, Layne managed to push him up. His skin started to tingle. Pyro impacted the Electrike with Metal Claw and helped Layne up. As the Electrike landed on the ground about 15 feet away, lightning struck the Electrike. Layne almost lost balance and almost fell, as did Pyro. Layne had never been so close to a lightning strike before in his life, and he could only hope he never had to be so close again.

Manectric finally jumped down and motioned for the fighting Electrike to surround them both. Layne panted. He was weakened severely. "We don't have time for this..." he managed to say.

Pyro nodded and said, "Whoever hid it here...certainly set up one a big trap."

Layne smiled and said, "If this is it, Pyro...let me say it's been an honor exploring with you."

Pyro smiled back and said, "You giving up so easily?"

Layne shook his head, still smiling, "Just in case."

"Enough!" Manectric shouted. "This ends now. Prepare yourselves!"

Layne sighed and closed his eyes. He knew it was hopeless. He just wished before this, he knew who he was...

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Dusknoir's voice suddenly shouted.

Layne opened his eyes. Dusknoir was here? But why?

Dusknoir was standing atop a giant boulder and floated before the Manectric. All the Electrike and Manectric seemed to look at Dusknoir in fear. "Wh-what do you want?"

"They mean you no harm." Dusknoir said. "They are here to retrieve an item that was hidden here as a very cruel prank. They trespass, but they have no intention on staying here."

"Who are you?" Manectric asked in anger.

"I am Dusknoir. I know you have every right to be angered at the trespassing here, especially in the light of what your clan has been suffering on the grounds here. Your hostility is only natural. I understand, completely. But the trespassing was an unwanted mistake. And for that, I offer a sincere apology on behalf of both the explorers you see behind me. And I promise, that we will leave you in peace as soon as the errand is complete."

Manectric and Dusknoir locked eyes for about a minute. Manectric then broke the gaze. "You seem to know much about us, Dusknoir. You claim they mean no harm." He turned, "Very well. I will put faith in your words, explorer, Dusknoir. We will allow you time, but should you all be here upon our return, do not expect us to be so merciful." He then led the Electrike away.

Dusknoir relaxed, as did Layne and Pyro. Pyro said, "Th-thank you, Dusknoir, sir! You saved us! But..." he said looking at the clan as they left, "Who were they?"

"A group of Elektrike and Manectric. They are a nomadic clan that stays on the move."

Layne spoke up, "You said you knew about what they had suffered...or something."

Dusknoir nodded, "At one point a large group of enemies attacked them here without warning. Their clan suffered terrible losses. Since then, they've become very sensitive toward trespassers here. They always strike at trespassers first our of fear for being stricken themselves."

"I understand that." Pyro said. "I guess that explains why they refused to listen to us in the first place."

"Enough about them, we should leave. Did you find the water float?"

Layne reached into his bag and pulled out the ring they had found, which glowed in his paws. "This it?"

Dusknoir gave the item a look and said, "Yes. There is no mistaking that is indeed the water float."

Layne put the ring in his bag and said, "Perhaps my luck really is improving."

"But who hid it here?" Pyro asked. "Surely that clan was not responsible."

"It was put here deliberately, without a doubt." Dusknoir said, crossing his arms. "Whoever hid it here, knew that someone would end up at this exact spot. It is not unknown that Manectric's clan patrols here regularly. Someone expected a confrontation between you and the Manectric. You were set up."

"We took the bait." Layne said a bit angry, not satisfied with this at all.

"But who?" Pyro asked. "Who would hide it here?"

"Oh it's quite simple, actually." Dusknoir said. "Because right now they're listening in. Isn't that right, you sneaking scoundrels?" he shouted turning behind.

Layne and Pyro looked to see Team Skull running away rather quick.

"It was them! I knew it!" Layne said.

"It doesn't matter." Dusknoir said. "Their plan failed. They are not your current objective. You should deliver the water float back to the brothers."

Layne sighed. "One of these days, I will have their hides on the guild wall..."

* * *

><p>Returning to Treasure Town was rather easy as compared to going into the fields. And upon entering Treasure Town and walking to the Kecleon Market, Layne and Pyro saw both Azurill and Marill. Azurill then exclaimed, "Team Hydro Pyro! Did you find it?"<p>

Layne was still in pain from the electricity that had coursed through him, but showed them the glowing ring. "This it?"

"You found it!" Marill cried in joy.

"Yay!" Azurill exclaimed. "Thank you both, really!"

"First you saved Azurill, and now, you've done this for us." Marill said. "How could we ever repay you?"

Layne chuckled as did Pyro. "It's quite okay." Layne said.

"Yep," Pyro said, "It's all a part of our life now. And if you need to thank anyone, please, thank Dusknoir. We had found ourselves in quite the jam, and would have been history is Dusknoir hadn't shown up!"

Marill and Azurill looked to Dusknoir and said, "Thank you, very much!"

"No problem at all." Dusknoir said. "I'm very happy for you both."

Kecleon-G laughed and said, "I just love seeing the great Dusknoir being so modest!"

"Also a great job to Team Hydro Pyro for yet another job so well done! Your team is superb!"

Layne chuckled at that and shrugged. "No pain, no game I guess. You guys have any water?"

As Layne bought some water, Kecleon-G recalled the rescue of Azurill. "Your team is rather great. I still find it amazing how fast it was that you pinpointed Azurill's whereabouts, and how fast you rescued him, too!"

Pyro then spoke out of term much to Layne's displeasure. "Well about that ,we kind of had some help then. We didn't pinpoint the location of Azurill. My partner saw this happen in a dream."

"Pyro!" Layne said, spitting out water, and coughing.

Dusknoir seemed surprised at this explanation, "Pardon? You say you saw this happen in a dream."

Layne looked at Pyro annoyed, and Pyro simply gave a look as if to say, "Oops, sorry Layne..." But then Layne looked to Dusknoir, and said, "Yes. I had a vision."

Pyro then said, "That's right! Maybe Dusknoir can help us with this! Don't you think?" he asked Layne.

Layne sighed. Perhaps Dusknoir could help. He still felt creeped out by Dusknoir for some reason, but said, "Perhaps."

Dusknoir said, "Explain to me what you mean by, a vision."

Layne simply said, "I don't know how this works but sometimes I'll get head-rush and I'll see or hear something that has happened in the past or will happen in the future."

"What?" Dusknoir exclaimed. Layne for some reason didn't like the tone. It felt a bit...he didn't even know what to call it. "That's...that's...The DImensional Scream!"

Dimensional Scream. Layne had heard that phrase before! But where?

"What?" Pyro asked. "Dusknoir, do you know something about this?" Pyro looked to Layne. "Perhaps we should ask him if he knows more!"

"Ask him about what, Pyro?" Layne asked. "I'm sure Dusknoir here knows about this strange ability I have, that I barely know anything about, but I doubt he knows me."

"Well it's always a start." Pyro said.

Dusknoir simply said, "Ask about what?"

Layne sighed and said, "I guess it won't hurt."

Pyro looked to Dusknoir said, "Dusknoir, we need to get some advice from you."

"Away from here." Layne said. "I don't need anyone else in Treasure Town hearing about what crazy stuff I have."

* * *

><p>Layne and Pyro walked to the beach in which Layne had washed up upon. Pyro had been talking about how they had met, but had not mentioned Layne's name as he told the story. "Hmmm." Dusknoir said. "Your partner possesses the Dimensional Scream...So you washed up here..." Dusknoir said.<p>

Pyro nodded, "Yes. I remember like it was yesterday. It was right at this exact spot."

"You regained consciousness, and lost your memory."

Pyro looked at Layne who simply said, "Well...very few know what I'm about to tell you, but I could have sworn at one point, I was really a human."

Dusknoir was shocked. "I beg your pardon? Did you say...'human?'"

Layne simply said, "Did I stutter?"

Dusknoir gave a closer observation of Layne. "You appear to be a normal Buizel in every way. How would this be possible?"

Pyro simply looked in thought. "I guess this would be a bit beyond even Dusknoir's understanding. But something caused his memory loss, and caused his transformation."

Dusknoir looked at Layne. "A human...with the Dimensional Scream ability. Did you have any memory of what your name was?"

Layne looked at Dusknoir. Had he really not mentioned his name once? Strange. "Well yeah. I think I'd be much worse if I didn't have something to call myself. And Buizel just doesn't fit me."

"Your name...what is it?" Dusknoir asked again.

Layne thought it weird that Dusknoir was so interested in his name. Did they perhaps...know each other? Layne was about to find out. "My name is Layne."

"Layne?" Dusknoir said, looking to the sea. "You're...Layne..."

Pyro asked, "Does that name mean something to you?"

Dusknoir paused for a brief moment. But then simply said, "...No. Unfortunately, I cannot say that it does."

Layne however was now made a bit uncomfortable, for as Dusknoir turned to face Pyro with that reply, he could have swore, that he saw Dusknoir, hiding a very, very, faint smile. Perhaps Layne was just being paranoid.

Dusknoir then said, "I apologize that I wasn't any help there. Though, I do know about Layne's ability. The Dimensional Scream is the ability to see the past or future by contact with something or someone."

"Dusknoir," Layne said, "I hate to burst that bubble, but I've been in contact with many things since my arrival, and have only had maybe 15 of these visions in total."

Dusknoir shook his head. "The visions won't always come upon contact. Your mind needs to be relaxed, yet focused, or sometimes it will come in times of great need."

"Whatever that means." Layne simply said.

"How one gets such an ability, is unknown. I'd wonder how you've gotten such an ability, Layne."

"Trust me, I wonder myself, all the time." Layne said crossing his arms.

"Sounds and images slice through the boundaries of time, breaching objects and reaching into pokémon...or even humans, and manifest as the visions you see. That is unfortunately all I know about your ability."

"So Layne possesses the Dimensional Scream." Pyro said.

Dusknoir gave a hearty chuckle. "Perhaps fate has brought us together as friends to help solve the mystery of Layne's mysterious transformation. Please. Allow me to offer you both my full cooperation to this mystery."

"You're offering us that?" Pyro asked in almost joy.

"Why?" Layne asked.

Pyro looked to Layne and gave him a look of "Layne, come on! He's offering help!"

"To be perfectly candid," Dusknoir said, I cannot stand knowing that there is something in this world that I don't know."

"I thought you didn't know much to begin with..." Layne muttered, remembering Dusknoir saying how Wigglytuff flattered him on the subject. Dusknoir gave a hearty laugh and said, "Will you accept me?"Layne shrugged, and finally said, "It won't hurt, I guess."

Pyro was in joy, "I can't believe it! We have the famous Dusknoir helping us solve your mystery, Layne!"

It was then that a flock of birds flew overhead. "It's a flock of Pelliper!" Pyro said.

"Something doesn't seem right. It's as if they're running away. There's an awful lot in the air." Layne said.

"Do you suppose something is the matter?" Dusknoir asked.

"Guys!" Bidoof's familiar voice called out.

The three of them turned to see Bidoof running to them. Pyro smiled and asked, "What's up, Bidoof?"

"I've finally found you all..." Bidoof said gasping for air.

Layne chuckled, and simply said, "Easy now, take a few breaths."

"We need to report to the Guild immediately!" Bidoof said.

"Why?" Pyro asked. "What's going on?"

"We don't know, but it sounds serious, by golly!" Bidoof said.

"Let's go." Dusknoir said. "I shall return with you."

"Then let's go!" Bidoof said. With that they all ran for the guild. If it was as serious as Bidoof was making it out to be, then they had no more time for puzzle solving on Layne's past. Layne however felt very uncomfortable now. He had just revealed a big piece of information about himself to a pokémon he barely knew. And he somehow got the feeling, that Dusknoir was hiding something...but what?


	24. Desert Heat

The Guild room was abuzz with chatter as Pyro, Layne, and Dusknoir came into the guild's first underground floor. Layne walked over to Autumn and asked, "What's going on?"

"We don't know. We all just received the call. Chatot looks to be in great dismay."

Layne chuckled. "Perhaps he couldn't find any Perfect Apples on his recent trip to the forest."

Chatot spoke up, "Attention please!"

The guild stopped chattering. Layne was wondering why they were suddenly all gathered at the Outlaw Notice Board. Normally they assembled outside Wigglytuff's Chamber. Wigglytuff was standing right beside Chatot, only his friendly mood seemed to be missing in action. What was going on?

"Another Time Gear has been stolen." Chatot said in great dismay.

That shocked the Guild. "What?" Bidoof cried. "Another one?"

"That's three now!" Autumn said.

"But where?" Layne asked.

"This one..." Chatot was having trouble speaking. "The Time Gear stolen...from Fogbound Lake."

The Guild was shocked. "HOW?" Loudred cried out.

The Time Gear..." Layne began.

"Weren't we the only ones who should have known about it?" Autumn cried.

"How did someone know of it?" Layne asked.

"Did..." Diglett began. "Is it possible that a member of the guild...talked?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Loudred called out. "That was uncalled for!"

"Hey, hey! Don't you trust your fellow members?"

Layne simply called out, "Come on, guys! It's a simple question. And it's always a possibility!"

"Yeah, it's no wonder someone would jump to that conclusion," Sunflora spoke. "It did happen right after our expedition."

Chatot calmed them. "No one would dare break our vow of secrecy we gave to Uxie. We have that much faith in that."

"One moment, please." Dusknoir called. "I'm afraid I'm not understanding what you are all saying. There was a Time Gear at Fogbound Lake? I...did not know that. I also recall that your expedition to Fogbound Lake was unsuccessful."

Layne almost looked at Dusknoir as he spoke. There was something about his mood that was once again...covering something up.

Wigglytuff spoke. "I apologize, Dusknoir. We made a vow of secrecy, and we could not tell anyone, even you."

Chatot spoke. "A lone intruder slipped into Fogbound Lake, defeated Uxie, and made off with the Time Gear."

"What?" Layne asked. "Uxie...is he..."

"Uxie is fine." Chatot said.

Wigglytuff added, "He is currently under the protection of Officer Magnezone and his squad. He was shaken, but not badly hurt."

"I'm glad to hear that." Pyro said.

"There's more." Chatot said. "According to Uxie's statements made, we finally have an identity to the thief of each Time Gear."

"Then who?" Bidoof asked. "Who are we dealing with?"

Chatot posted a poster on the Wanted Outlaw Notice Board. "Everyone, this is your top target. His name, is Grovyle."

Layne could have swore that he knew that name too. He looked a bit deep in thought. Dusknoir noticed this, but said nothing. Layne was coming up empty yet again. What would finally trigger his memory so far as to at least have a small story as to who he was?

"By golly, that's one nasty piece of work! Yup, yup..." Bidoof said.

Layne looked at the poster. This was the thief...

"This pokémon, I will say again, is a top priority for us all. It has been spread to other Guild too. Grovyle's bounty is exceedingly high, and he is wanted, apprehended at all cost."

Pyro said, "We promised Uxie that we wouldn't reveal the secret of Fogbound Lake. But then this Grovyle snatches a Time Gear right there."

"We didn't leak the secret," Chimeco said, "But I'd be ashamed to show my face to Uxie, if he were here right now."

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said, "What really sticks in my craw, is that the view we all saw...now it's gone!"

Layne was listening to all the guild chatter, but was focused on Wigglytuff. The Guildmaster looked like he was about to explode. He was curling, his fist clenched, and his ears along the back of what might have been his neck. "Hey, Wigglytuff..." Layne said, "You okay?"

Everyone looked at the Guildmaster. Chatot freaked out, "G-G-Guildmaster!"

The place began to shake. Layne knew Wigglytuff was full of surprise, but still had no clue as to how he was so powerful as to make the whole dang guild shake, from top to bottom.

Layne called over to Autumn, "I keep forgetting how Wigglytuff can do this!"

"YOOM...TAH!" Wigglytuff shouted, his tone suddenly very different than what Layne was used to hearing. Apparently it was the same for everyone in the Guild, because a lot of them jumped. Wigglytuff for the first time, looked dead serious. And Layne wasn't sure, but he didn't know how to react.

"Everyone!" Wigglytuff announced. We will catch Grovyle! We will put an end to his thieving, and we will make him rue the day he decided to steal the first Time Gear! We will catch him, in the name of the Wigglytuff Guild! Chatot!"

Chatot squawked. "Y-yes?"

"If you will, please!" Wigglytuff said.

"Y-yes!" Chatot said. "Everyone, I will repeat once again. Grovyle is your top priority. From here on out, we will put our full focus on capturing Grovyle. We expect you all to outperform the best to capture him."

"That goes without saying!" Loudred said.

"Hey, hey!" We can't let anymore Time Gears be stolen!" Corphish spoke.

"Then let's pull together!" Sunflora said. "For Uxie!"

"Not just for Uxie!" Autumn said, "But the world could be depending on us!"\Dusknoir spoke. "Wigglytuff, I believe I understand the situation now. I too, shall join in the Guild's pursuit of Grovyle."

"Thank, you great Dusknoir." Wigglytuff said, still in his strange mood.

"Golly, having Dusknoir backing us up is rather heartening!" Bidoof said.

"I am honored to be a part of this mission." Dusknoir said.

Wigglytuff spoke up again, "Chatot, you and I must discuss a strategy for capturing Grovyle." He turned to the Guild. "In the meantime, I want you all to be well prepared for any mission we should assign to you. Grovyle is not a fool, he is a very dangerous pokémon, and we must stop him. Do not think you can defeat him without some help. Do you all understand?"

The guild let out a cheer. Layne nudged Autumn and Pyro and said, "Now _that's_ the Guildmaster I've been waiting on!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent in Treasure Town, getting ready for anything that could pop up. Layne however spent some time at Spinda's Café, and had a couple drinks, and also went to train some at Marowak's Dojo. He and Autumn had met at the Café, and simply talked. Layne talked about how he was actually glad to see Wigglytuff act so serious for a change.<p>

Autumn had also told him that Wigglytuff had not done that before. Well, at least for how long she'd been there.

Layne and Autumn were growing a bit closer, and it almost made Layne feel uneasy. He didn't mind being so close with Autumn sometimes, but, this was the same pokémon who when Layne first arrived here, would have liked nothing better than to see Layne off the Guild, forever. Layne chuckled still at those silly days, and Autumn probably did too. Since the destruction of her room, she had been sleeping with Chimeco, and Sunflora. Layne could hear the three of them sometimes in the night laughing about the day.

However, they had to keep their mind set on the present. Layne soon met Pyro back at the Guild, and it wasn't long after that, that the entire Guild joined as well. "I can see that everyone's with us." Chatot said. "First, and foremost, this will go without saying, Grovyle always goes where Time Gears are located."

"So where are the TIme Gears?" Layne asked from the back.

Chatot looked to Layne and said, "I'm getting to that, Layne. This is what we've been asking, but to tell you all the truth, we have no straight answers. The Time Gears have only been told in legend, there are no facts. While you all prepared, we approached Dusknoir for any ideas. He has given us several different locations as to where they may be found. We will divide you all into separate teams to investigate each and every one of these potential sites. Loudred, Sunflora, and Corphish!"

Loudred, Sunflora, and Corphish straightened. "Yes?"

"You will explore the Eastern Forest."

"Got it!" Loudred said.

"Let's do it!" Sunflora said

"Bidoof, Dugtrio, and Autumn! You will search Crystal Cave!"

"Yes, Chatot." Autumn said.

Yup, yup! We'll do just that!"

"And finally, Layne and Pyro, you two will search the North Desert."

Layne nodded, "Understood."

Diglett spoke up, "What about me, Chatot?"

Chatot said, "Diglett, I'm sorry, but you must remain at the Guild. We cannot leave the Guild unattended.

Chimeco hovered over to Diglett and said, "Don't worry, Croagunk and I will stay as well. We must remember that the work we all do is important."

Diglett nodded, but still looked a little dismayed to Layne.

"Now!" Wigglytuff roared. "Let's find these Time Gears everyone! And stop Grovyle! YOOM-TAH! We expect you all to set out tomorrow!"

The guild let out a cheer, say for Layne who simply smiled and crossed his arms. This was getting...exciting.

Dusknoir approached Pyro and Layne and said, "You both have been assigned a very difficult place to search. Be wary, the North Desert is raked by vicious storms of sand regularly. Take care of yourselves."

"We will." Layne said, perhaps for the first time, smiling at the famous explorer. Perhaps Dusknoir wasn't as bad as Layne thought.

* * *

><p>Layne and Pyro walked out of the Guild packed for the North Desert that morning. The other exploration teams had set out too, say for Autumn, Bidoof and Dugtrio. As Layne and Pyro approached them at the crossroads, Autumn stopped Layne and said, "Guys, you haven't happened to have seen Dugtrio anywhere, have you?"<p>

Pyro shook his head, "No. Sorry, Autumn."

"By golly, where is he? We can't be dawdling!" Bidoof said.

"Tell me about it." Autumn said.

"I got a theory to where he is..." Layne said.

"Where?"

Layne was about to talk about how Dugtrio often visited the ocean, to worship it, when suddenly Dugtrio appeared. "Apologies!" he said. "There was something I had to take care of."

Layne chuckled, and said, "Well, good luck on your search, guys."

"The same to you two!" Bidoof said. "Yup, yup!"

"Yes, and Layne..." Autumn said, as Layne and Pyro turned to head north. Layne turned, "Yes?"

Autumn came over and leaned into him and Layne returned...a friendly hug. "Be careful, Layne."

Layne looked down at her (as he was a bit taller than her), and said, "We'll be back."

* * *

><p>Layne wiped his arm against his forehead. "Man! This desert is hotter than hell!" He was sweating up a storm and they hadn't even been in the desert 15 minutes. His fur was making sweating very uncomfortable, the bag on his side which was always slung over him felt ten times heavier, and the goggles on his head were absorbing the light, making his forehead burn. Layne sighed and took them off for the time being. He looked in the bag. Thankfully they had packed a good amount of water bottles. But they'd have to be careful with it. The last thing Layne wanted was to accidentally drop water, or for them to have to waste water due to too much sand getting into it.<p>

"If a Time Gear is indeed hidden here," Layne said, "Whoever hid it had his head screwed on right. No one's going to come after this?"

Pyro looked back with a small smile. "You think Grovyle would stay away from this place if it had a Time Gear?"

Layne shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him."

The desert was one hell of a challenge for both Layne and Pyro. Another 15 minutes had gone by with little to no conversation, and a sandstorm brewed up, and Layne and Pyro had little protection. Layne put on his goggles, and Pyro had his scarf over his mouth. "This storm won't do anything to help us!" Layne shouted over the wind and sand.

Pyro nodded, shading his eyes, "Looks pretty bad, wonder if we can find a shelter!"

"Doubt it," Layne said, shielding his face. "Place is as desolate as I'd expect any desert to be."

The sand against Layne's skin felt bad, as one would expect. Put Pyro looked worse. Layne wasn't feeling so bad, since he had fur to protect most of his skin, but Pyro had nothing.

Layne came over,

"Pyro! You feeling okay?"

Pyro slowly nodded. "It's just this storm."

Layne nodded, held up his arm to help try and offer some protection for his partner. "Hold on, Pyro."

Layne looked around, and saw a welcoming site. A canyon. "Pyro, follow m1"

Pyro managed to follow Layne into the canyon, and though the sandstorm raged, it blew over the canyon for the most part.

Layne smiled and said, "Well tat was fun. Want some water?"

Pyro looked over. "It okay?"

Layne nodded, holding up one of Pyro's canteens. "Should be." he said, taking out one of his and taking a swig.

Pyro took a few small drinks before handing the canteen back to Layne. "Thanks. How are you faring up?"

Layne shrugged and put the bag back over his shoulder. "No worse than usual. Shall we continue?"

Layne and Pyro continued through the canyon for most of the day. Finally they came to an opening. It was the perfect area for another short break. Layne stretched on the sand and popped his neck.

"Know what's surprising?" Pyro asked.

Layne looked over, "What's that?"

"We really haven't run into any pokémon out here." Pyro said biting into an apple.

"Doesn't surprise me." Layne said stretching some more. "The place is as dry as bone, no water, blazing heat, I don't think anyone would want to live here."

"Don't say that, Layne." Pyro said. "There are very strong pokémon capable of surviving this."

"Well we haven't met any yet, so don't fret too mu-" It was then that a roar was heard. Layne scrambled into a stance, because it was rather close. Layne looked to Pyro. "Pyro...what was that?"

Pyro looked around, "I'm not sure."

They couldn't feel any vibrations in the ground of oncoming footsteps due to the sand, so they had to keep looking around. Finally, Layne saw a pokémon walking towards them. The sandstorm kicked up again, and Layne put on his goggles. Pyro looked at the pokémon in awe. The pokémon was a green color, with a few black spots. It resembled a dinosaur, and roared to the sky. "Moth of mercy..." Layne said. "Pyro what is that?"

"If I had to hazard a guess, Layne, that pokémon's called Tyranitar!"

"It doesn't look that happy to see us. "Layne said.

"We could be in it's territory!" Pyro said. Layne looked around. Perhaps, but why here? The clearing was all that really mattered. Unless, they liked a view of an endless sea of sand, this spot wasn't that fancy. Then again...was that sand? It was, but it was being sucked down...

"Pyro! Be careful! It's quicksand!"

Tyranitar roared and charged up an attack from it's mouth.

"Layne look out!"

The Tyranitar unleashed a massive beam of light at Layne, who jumped out of the way and tumbled across the sand. "Try this one for size..." Layne said charging up a Water Pulse and throwing it at the pokémon. Tyranitar, upon impact roared in pain and anger. Layne smiled, "Looks like this pokémon doesn't like water so much either."

Pyro nodded, Tyranitar are weak to water. "I'd be careful though Layne. Tyranitar are heavily territorial, and powerful."

"I can see that." Layne said charging up another Water Pulse.

Tyranitar leaned back and shot flames from the mouth. Layne jumped out of the way, though his arm was singed. "Dang that thing can shoot fire?"

"I didn't know Tyranitar knew Flamethrower!" Pyro said.

"Pyro! I think we need to run distraction, and bring him down. Perhaps if we confuse him enough, we can bring him down!"

"How do you suggest we do that?" Pyro asked.

"Run and Fire Spin! This sandstorm it's possibly causing won't help us. If I can hide amongst your smoke, I can hit it from different directions, and possibly bring it down."

Pyro nodded, "Got it."

Pyro began to run shooting flames all around. Tyranitar wasn't that affected by the flames, but in it's rage, it was certainly confused enough. Layne hid himself amongst the smoke, and hit him from the behind with Water Gun. The Tyranitar was enraged and shot another Flamethrower at Layne who dodged it. Pyro continued surrounding Tyranitar with flame while Layne hid and hit it with certain attacks.

Tyranitar was finally angered to the point where he brought his foot up, then slammed it into the ground. The ground shook. Despite all the sand, Layne lost balance, as did Pyro. Tyranitar spotted Pyro and grabbed him, pinning him against the wall. Layne saw this. "Pyro!"

"Layne! Help!"

Layne nodded and ran up the back of the Tyranitar, he jumped as Tyranitar looked and used Iron Tail on the pokémon's head. Tyranitar roared in pain and dropped Pyro to the ground. Layne then shot one more Water Pulse, and the Tyranitar fell to the ground, unconscious. Layne caught his breath as did Pyro. They then smiled at each other as the sandstorm died.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Layne said.

Pyro nodded, "Well, shall we continue?"

"We can't." Layne said. "It's quicksand out there."

Pyro and Layne looked at the quicksand. "Wow..." Pyro said. "The sand's getting pulled down everywhere."

"Yeah," Layne said, "I'd be careful. "Do you see anything?" Pyro asked.

Layne looked around. For some reason he had the same feeling as he had in Fogbound Lake. Had he been here before? Perhaps...

"I don't see anything that gives evidence of a Time Gear." Pyro said. "And it's getting late. Perhaps we should head back."

Layne sighed and said, "Perhaps you're right. Let's go home before it gets too dark, and before he wakes up." he said pointing to the Tyranitar.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the guild, Layne and Pyro were shocked to see that everyone else's searches had been just as fruitless as theirs.<p>

"Wow. No one found anything?" Layne asked.

"Disappointing, yes." Dugtrio said.

"Hey, hey! We did as instructed. No Time Gear." Corphish said. "Just lots of forest."

"Yeah, well, Crystal Cave..." Bidoof said, "Was full of crystals, that's for sure! Very pretty. I...I couldn't help it, but I took a crystal, I couldn't help myself."

Dugtrio and a few other guild members looked at him rather cross. "When did you pick that up?" Dugtrio asked. "Our objective was to find a Time Gear, and you had the nerve to collect a souvenir?"

"Oh, cut him some slack." Autumn said. "You used to do that all the time."

Layne simply chuckled and said, "Our souvenir was too big to bring back. We had a Tyranitar attack us."

The Guild murmured at that, but Chatot turned to Dusknoir, "I regret to say it, but all efforts ended in failure."

Dusknoir did not look happy. "Vexing. I thought each location held promise. If only I knew more..."

Chatot fluttered. "No! Please do not blame yourself! It is only thanks to your vast knowledge that we even had a plan to begin with, Dusknoir!"

"Never-the-less, the plan ended in failure. Though I share your point. Being hard on ourselves will not help the situation. Perhaps a different approach is needed. I will sleep on it tonight, and talk to you about it tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan!" Wigglytuff said.

Chimeco then entered the room, and said, "Well, why don't we all treat ourselves to some dinner, then?"

Layne smiled and said, brushing off some more excess sand, "I thought you'd never call us in..."


	25. Mespirit Quarrel and Layne Revealed

"...And three! Smiles go for miles!" The guild cheered after the morning briefing. Dusknoir, Chatot, and Wigglytuff had announced that morning that they would come up with another strategy for hunting the Time Gear locations, and for the members to continue on their own. Layne could shake something from his mind. Yesterday in the desert, he had that strange feeling. A feeling he hadn't felt since Fogbound Lake. But when he had felt that feeling, he thought he had been there before. And there was a Time Gear there. Was it really just a coincidence?

"Layne!" Pyro called out for the third or fourth time. Layne snapped out of thought and looked at Pyro. Pyro looked at him, "Are you lost in a daydream, or something?"

Layne shook his head, "I have a thought stuck in my head."

"What's up?" Pyro asked.

"Yesterday." Layne said. "At the desert, when we were in the area of the quicksand..."

"Yeah?" Pyro asked as Layne trailed off.

Layne sought for the right words to say. "Remember at Fogbound Lake, when I told you I got that feeling I had been there before?"

"Yeah." Pyro said. "We concluded that you never had been there."

"Yet, there was a Time Gear there. Yesterday at the desert, I got the exact same feeling."

"Well, why didn't you say something to me about it, yesterday?" Pyro asked.

"The Tyranitar we had just fought was the thing on my mind at the time. And I didn't feel it until we were already leaving." Layne sighed, and said, "There's something missing. I get this strange feeling at Fogbound Lake, and there's a Time Gear resting there. Now the desert." Layne looked to Pyro for he had been looking out the window, and said, "I think we need to go back."

"Back where?"

"Where else? To the desert. We're missing something, perhaps around the quicksand area itself. We barely made a thorough check of the area. I think we need to look harder. I don't think I'm getting these feelings by coincidence, Pyro."

Pyro looked at Layne, then nodded. "If you really feel this way, Layne, then we'll go back to the desert."

Layne nodded, and said, "If I'm at all wrong, well, you can hold it against me. To tell you the truth, I'm not looking forward to another trip in the desert anymore than you are."

As they went up, Layne walked past Autumn. She looked at him and asked, "Where you guys off to?"

Layne turned and said, "The desert again."

"Again?" Autumn asked. "Whatever for?"

Pyro came over and said, "Layne thinks there more than meets the eye at a certain part of the desert, and it might be worth a second glance. "

Layne nodded and said, "Yeah, if we can't find anything today, I don't know what to think." Layne then asked, "Where you gonna go look today?"

Autumn shrugged. "Not to sure. Might try looking with Bidoof somewhere, but not too sure. Good luck to you both, and be careful again."

Layne chuckled and said, "We came back once. We'll do it again."

* * *

><p>The trip back was actually a lot easier than it was yesterday for Layne and Pyro. And to make things much easier for the both of them, Tyranitar wasn't around.<p>

"Well, here we are." Pyro said. "But it still seems like there's nothing special about this place."

"We need to look harder," Layne said.

"Where, Layne?" Pyro asked. "All that's in front of us, is literally a bowl of quicksand."

"There has to be something. I feel it." Layne said clenching his paw. "I feel once again, Pyro, that I should know this place."

"But from when, Pyro?"

"I don't know, Pyro. Who knows if I have ever been here. For all I know, it could have all been a dream, or something. There just has to be...something."

"Layne..." Pyro said sitting down and drinking some water, "There's only quicksand."

Layne gave that some thought for a few minutes, then smiled. "Perhaps, that's the key to the mystery!"

"What do you mean?"

"Who said we had to go forward?" Layne said. "Perhaps we should go...down."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"You've _GOT_ to be kidding me." Pyro said. "You want us to jump into the quicksand?"

Layne shrugged. "Risky, I know, but Time Gears aren't located so easily."

"Layne, that could be suicide right there!" Pyro said.

Layne paced and said, "It could have been suicide jumping into the waterfall. It could have been suicide going up against Groundon, illusion or not. "It could have been suicide for us to do any little thing we've done as a team already."

Pyro gave this thought then asked, "Layne...are you serious about this? Do you really think we should jump in?"

Layne looked at the pit and smiled. "Should I jump first?"

Pyro shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to put my trust in you again. You've been right on so many things before. I just hope you are right here."

Layne popped his neck and smiled. "Pyro...so do I."

"It's because of you we've come so far, Layne" Pyro said, which once again, Layne shook his head to.

"Pyro, you give me too much credit for this. It's all just a part of work, that we both love."

Pyro smiled and said, "Then are you ready?"

Layne smiled and said, "Take a deep breath."

They ran for the quick sand and jumped in. Layne hit the sand, and though it took a few moments for them both to sink through, they both sank through and began to fall. Layne was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea after all. He fell and hit his back. "Oh, my tail!" Then Pyro landed on him. "Oooof!" Layne coughed and sat up, trying to breath, but Pyro had indeed knocked a good amount of air from him.

Pyro rolled off. "Sorry, Layne...You okay?"

Layne coughed again, and gave a thumbs up. Finally he managed to speak. "Where are we?"

"A cave of some sort." Pyro said. "If we fell through from up there...then..."

Layne looked up. Pyro's tail was briefly lighting up sand falling from the ceiling.

"You were right, Layne!" Pyro cried out. "Again!"

Layne chuckled and shrugged. "I guess these feelings I get count for something. Let's just hope there's a Time Gear here after all, because if there isn't, this trip will have been for nothing."

"Well we aren't going to find a Time Gear by standing here." Pyro said, taking up leadership confidence again. "Let's get searching!"

Layne nodded and stood up. "You got it, partner. Let's just be careful. We don't know if we're alone down here."

Pyro gave Layne a look and said, "Layne, please don't say that."

* * *

><p>A pokémon moved through the shadows. He had arrived not too long ago, but the last time he had been here, he had been escorted, and the labyrinth was different. Time apparently had done it's job in the future. Perhaps...<p>

He had to hurry. A short time ago, he came across freshly made footprints. At first he was hopeful that they belonged to someone he was looking for, but denied it. He was hoping his friend was okay, but was starting to...no. He was alive. He could not think such thoughts!

He kept running. He knew that what he sought was not that far off.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is, that this is the second out of the way place we've been to, that I've gotten this strange sensation that I should somehow know the place." Layne said. Pyro had asked him exactly what he felt when feeling his sensations, but Layne did not know how to answer that question.<p>

"Did you perhaps have a vision?" Pro asked.

Layne scoffed. "Pyro, I haven't had a vision since Fogbound Lake. I still have no clue how it works, and Dusknoir's little definition of my ability didn't help too mu-"

"Look!" Pyro exclaimed. "An underground lake!"

"Another lake?" Layne asked. Sure enough there was a lake before them.

"Amazing!" Pyro said. "I didn't expect to come across such a big underground lake!"

"Pyro. You need to look at the center." Layne said smiling.

At the center of the lake, sat a similar light to the light they saw at Fogbound, which was lighting up the water's surface. Had it not been providing light, Layne and Pyro would not have been able to see the water.

"Layne! It's the same light we saw at..."

"Fogbound Lake." Layne finished. "Which can only mean one thing."

"That could be a Time Gear." Pyro said.

"Bingo." Layne said, and put on his goggles. "Perhaps a closer look is in order."

Layne approached the lake and was about to dive in, when a voice suddenly cried, "STOP! Who are you?"

Pyro jumped. "Who- who said that?"

Instead of answering Pyro's question, the voice simply asked, "Why have you come here?"

The next thing Pyro said, made Layne give him a dull look. "We just came to look to see if this place held a Time Gear."

"Pyro..." Layne said, "You got to know what is okay to say , and what is not okay to say sometimes."

"You will stay away from the Time Gear!" the voice, which was female, cried. "Leave it alone! Leave, now, or I will make you leave!"

"This pokémon sure has an attitude." Layne muttered. "Who are you?" Layne repeated Pyro's question.

"...I am the guardian of the Time Gear." Another light approached them from the lake. Layne took off the goggles and backed up. Suddenly a pokémon which somewhat reminded Layne of Uxie rose from the water. "My name is Mespirit!" she said. I protect the Time Gear of this underground lake."

"You're the guardian?" Pyro asked in surprise. "Like Uxie?"

"You know of Uxie?" Mespirit asked in shock. "Then you must be the thief...or shall I say thieves of the Time Gears. I cannot forgive you or allow you to continue your deeds!" she said.

Layne held his paws up, "Whoa, you got us wrong! We're not the Time Gear thieves! We're-"

"Lies!" Mespirit cried. "I will not allow you to try and fool me!"

With that, she attacked Layne, who dove aside. Pyro ran over to him. "What can we do?" he asked.

"It's not what we can do." Pyro said. "It's what I'm going to do. I'm defending myself."

Mespirit attacked Layne and Pyro again. Layne inhaled, then used Water Gun to slow her down. Mespirit was more distracted by the Water Gun than hurt, but that was all Layne needed. "Pyro! Metal Claw!"

Pyro looked to Layne and nodded, and jumped up at Mespirit, and hit her right in the face. Mespirit went down.

Layne simply said, "For a guardian, you sure don't fight like one."

Mespirit rose, surrounded by an orb of light. "Enough." She said, and shot the orb of light right at Layne, who could not dodge it, and was hit into the lake. Layne swam for the surface to see Pyro trying to run her off with Fire Spin again. Layne got out. "She won't listen, and she is indeed powerful." If she pulled that move with Pyro, Pyro could end up getting blasted into the lake himself, which was bad. This had to end, and it had to end now.

Layne charged up a Water Pulse, and threw it at the ceiling. He had remembered the attack he had used on one pokémon during the rescue of Azurill. As the Water Pulse hit the ceiling, it exploded, and sent cavern rock tumbling down. "Heads up, Pyro!"

Pyro saw what Layne did and dove out of the way. Mespirit did too, but was pinned under one rock.. It wasn't that big and she managed to roll it off, but it was enough to make her drastically weak.

"No...I cannot let you take it!" she said.

Layne finally said, "If you'd just listen to us, you'd understand we're not here to take it!"

"You still try to lie? Uxie has told me what happened through telepathy. I know Fogbound Lake's Time Gear was stolen!"

Pyro was surprised, "You guys can communicate telepathically?"

Mespirit asked, "Was it you doing, was it not?"

"NO!" Layne shouted. "We came to see if a Time Gear existed down here! And our only reason was to try and pinpoint and capture the thief!"

"Then...who was responsible?" Mespirit asked.

"That would be me." a voice from behind said. Layne and Pyro turned to see the pokémon represented in the wanted poster, which was posted all over Treasure Town now. Grovyle. This was the thief. A deadly warrior, who had bested Uxie, and looked very formidable in combat.

Layne took one look at him, and easily saw determination in his face. But there was something more about that face too. This was only the second time he had gotten strange feelings with pokémon. The first was Dusknoir. Now Grovyle. Could this merely be...coincidence?

"Who are you?" Mespirit asked in a fury.

"Gr-Grovyle?" Pyro asked in a shock.

"The one and only." Grovyle said. "I must apologize, but I will be taking that Time Gear."

"You're not taking anything!" Pyro said.

"Bold." Grovyle said, "I have no quarrel with any of you, but if you seek to stop me, then I will not hold back. It is essential that I take the Time Gear. Stand Aside."

Mespirit blocked his path. "I will not let you take the Time Gear!"

"Well in that case, I'm sorry." And with that, Grovyle grabbed her swiftly and threw her out of his way. "You sustained some serious battle damage in your fight with these two. "Don't push yourself."

"Stop him!" Mespirit cried.

"You're not going to get by us!" Pyro said, as he and Layne stood in front of Grovyle. "We won't let you take the Time Gear."

"You are bold." Grovyle said. "But foolish."

Grovyle then struck faster than Layne could see at Pyro, and Layne barely missed a blow himself, he ducked, but Grovyle came at him with his other fist. Layne couldn't dodge, but he did manage to lock that fist. Grovyle and Layne locked eyes for a brief moment, and Grovyle smiled cunningly. "Impressive."

It was then that Grovyle brought the other fist, which Layne had forgot about and knocked Layne out of his way. Layne tumbled to the ground. He and Pyro managed to look up to see Grovyle give them what looked like a pity look. "I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. I do not have a quarrel with any of you. But it is essential that the Time Gear be taken. Perhaps one day you will all understand."

With that, Grovyle dove into the lake and made for the Time Gear.

Pyro tried to get up, "He- He's taking it!"

"Forgive me..." Mespirit said. "I should not have assumed so fast that you would be the thief's Uxie talked."

Grovyle made it to the bottom of the lake, and grabbed the Time Gear and jumped out the water, and made for the exit by another way. Layne barely saw him dash out when the place began to lose color.

Mespirit finally got up. "This is bad. The Time Gear's been taken. We must leave, now!"

"What's going on?" Layne asked.

"Time is stopping! And if we stay here, we'll all be frozen in time! This is because of the Time Gear's theft. It is only a matter of time before this whole desert is completely stopped in time, so we must leave, now!" She said this as her eyes began to glow. The bodies of Layne and Pyro began to light, and as the Time began to stop around them, they teleported out of there.

* * *

><p>When Layne opened his eyes, they were back in Treasure Town." Layne coughed, and spat out blood.<p>

"Layne?" Bidoof's voice called in surprise? "Pyro too! What happened? Who is that?"

Layne looked to Bidoof. Then to Pyro, and then he saw that Mespirit had managed to teleport with them as well. "Everyone okay?" she asked.

Layne spat some more blood out. That Grovyle knew how to fight, no doubt. Layne nodded, and said, "I'm good. You okay over there, Pyro?"

"Battered and bruised, but okay." Pyro said.

Bidoof said, "Layne, Pyro! Who is that? What happened?"

Layne looked at Bidoof. "Grovyle's taken Time Gear number four. I need you to notify the guild."

"Grovyle took Time Gear-"

"Yes!" Layne said sharply. "Go! Now!"

* * *

><p>The next few hours were spent treating him, Pyro, and Mespirit to the wounds they all had suffered in battle against themselves and Grovyle. Little questions were answered, as Layne did not feel much like talking right now. This was the second time he had had one of those feelings, and the second time, a Time Gear was found at that location. Magnezone was the one with the most questions. Layne answered what he felt like answering, but a lot of questions he politely, or sharply turned down. Layne just wasn't in the mood for anything like this. Time Gear number four was lost, and he was just defeated almost instantly in combat. It wasn't his day.<p>

Thankfully Autumn came by. "How you feeling, tough guy?" she asked wit a small smile.

Layne chuckled at her playfulness that she now usually showed him and simply shrugged and used his left hand, (because his right was in a sling and would need to be in one for the night), to his body. "A day in the life, I guess."

Autumn giggled and sat next to his bed. Layne looked at her, "How's Pyro?"

"Let's just say he's in much better a mood, and condition than you are. Officer Magnezone has said you aren't answering too many questions."

"Not in the mood for questions." Layne said closing his eyes. "I've had a rather hard day."

"So I can see." Autumn said playfully nudging him.

Layne simply scoffed a bit there. He really had nothing to say.

"The guild's worrying about you guys, you know." Autumn said.

Layne simply said, "The only thing they should worry about is locating the fifth Time Gear. We'll be fine."

There was some silence, and Autumn said, "I know you're not in the best mood for questions, but we can't find the five Time Gear, if you don't answer some questions."

Layne gave an annoying sigh. "You asking me to cooperate?" he asked with a small smile.

Autumn leaned in and licked him. "Yes. Please?"

Layne sighed and said, "I'll answer what I can...go ahead and bring him in."

Autumn rubbed his head, "Thanks, champ."

She left and soon, Magnezone, came in and said, "Layne, I understand this is a lot to ask but-"

Layne put up a paw, and said, "Please. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>"We'd like to thank you all for helping us in our criminal investigation." Magnezone buzzed. "Both Uxie and Mespirit are under our protection, both of them are safely protected."<p>

The Guild was assembled in the main room, listening to what Magnezone had to say. Also present, was Dusknoir.

"We also are dedicating all of our resources to capturing Grovyle. If you should stumble across any other information related to this case, let us know immediately. Cooperation is needed to bring Grovyle to justice. That is all."

They then excused them selves to return to Mespirit and Uxie for more information perhaps.

"This is astonishing." Autumn said. "Four Time Gears now..."

"I can hardly believe it myself." Chatot said. Chatot then looked to Layne and Pyro. "So there was a lake deep underground in the northern desert?"

Layne nodded, "Which was where the Time Gear was."

"We failed to do anything to stop Grovyle." Pyro said, kinda down. "I feel we failed."

"No!" Bidoof said, "That's not true!"

Autumn nodded, "You both did great work. You found a Time Gear on your own!"

Corphish also supported them. "Hey, hey! I fully agree! Team Hydro Pyro can really be proud today! Yes it is a a shame about the Time gear. There's no clue telling what we should do next, is there..."

Loudred spoke, "I know! If we only had a hint!"

"I agree." Dugtrio spoke. "Grovyle didn't say where he'd go next?"

Layne shook his head. "No such luck."

"It's too bad the opportunity to catch him slipped away. Leaves us back at square one!" Sunflora said.

"Perhaps not." Dusknoir said, after being in thought. Everyone looked to Dusknoir. Did he have an idea? "We do have some clues. The first Time Gear was at Fogbound Lake, guarded by Uxie, correct? This one was at an underground lake in the desert, also guarded by Mespirit."

"That's right!" Pyro said. "The three of them are in constant communication through telepathy!

"Incredible!" Dugtrio said.

"I should have known." Dusknoir said. "Ancient legend says that it is believed that Uxie is the Being of Knowledge. Mespirit is in the same way, the Being of Emotion. Three pokémon in total represent the spiritual world, and they help maintain the world's balance."

Autumn spoke, "So then...where's the third one?"

"The last of the trio," Dusknoir continued, "Is Azelf, the Being of Willpower. If Uxie and Mespirit both guarded Time Gears, then it is a high possibility that Azelf is in the same way, guarding a Time Gear."

"If we could locate Azelf, " Chimeco said, "Perhaps we find the Time Gear! And we'll be able to catch Grovyle!"

"Correct." Dusknoir said. "Those three pokémon, Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf, are all said to dwell in lakes. Both Uxie and Mespirit were encountered around lakes. As such, I believe that Azelf will be found at a lake somewhere."

"But which?" Pyro asked. "There are thousands of lakes."

"Millions." Layne said, massaging his slung arm.

"Well keep in mind, the locations." Dusknoir said. "Uxie's Lake was located on a high plateau. Mespirit was located far underground in the desert. Both lakes were in very unusual places. Azelf's lake must be in as equally an unusual place. Where we least expect it to be."

"I get it!" Loudred cried out. We should search for water in the most unusual places, RIGHT?"

Chatot chirped. "I must say, Dusknoir, sir. Your reputation serves you well."

"Thank you." Dusknoir said. "It really is, nothing..."

"We all revere you!" Dugtrio spoke up. "It was you who said the deserts in the north should be searched! And Team Hydro Pyro found one below the desert! Your insight was correct."

"I would hope so." Dusknoir said. Layne gave him a look of small suspicion for that response, but didn't say anything.

Sunflora spoke up, "Oh! Perhaps the other places we searched...the east forests, and Crystal Cave...!"

Autumn looked at her, "Sunflora, you're a genius! Perhaps they also hide a Time Gear if searched more thoroughly!"

Dusknoir looked to Layne. "I have an idea." Dusknoir then looked to Bidoof. "Bidoof, where is the crystal from the cave that you picked up recently? I would very much like to see it."

"My crystal?" Bidoof asked. "Why? It's my...treasure."

Layne chuckled a bit. Now Bidoof had a treasure. Pyro had a rock, Autumn had that necklace, and Bidoof had a crystal. What was the next stone that would be a treasure?

"I will not take it from you, Bidoof. I just have an idea. And it requires the crystal...and Layne."

Layne eyed Dusknoir, "Pardon?"

"I hope you do not mind, Layne but I think it's time that your ability was revealed to the Guild."

Everyone around looked at Layne. "Ability?" Sunflora asked.

Loudred spoke up, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Hey, hey! You have something to tell us, Layne?"

Layne was surrounded by questions. And was a bit annoyed that Dusknoir had picked the time to reveal he had an ability to begin with. _"Dusknoir, why did you have to say this?"_

Wigglytuff spoke up. "Attention!" The guild all shut up, and looked at Wigglytuff. "There will be a time to ask Layne such questions later. This is important. Bidoof, please give Dusknoir, your crystal."

Bidoof was reluctant to, but said, "Yes, Guildmaster..."

Dusnoir held the crystal in his hand then looked to Layne. "Layne. Please come and touch this crystal."

Layne shook his head. "Look, I know these are desperate times, but we don't even know if it will work. I still have no clue as to how it works."

Dusknoir spoke up, "Layne! If a secret remains at Crystal Cave, your touch could trigger a vision that tells us."

The guild was murmuring in excitement. _"Great."_ Layne thought to himself. _"Now he's got the whole guild worked up."_

Autumn came over to Layne and said, "Layne, I know this is difficult, but we need to know."

Layne sighed and looked at her. "Thanks for keeping it a secret as long as you did, Autumn."

Autumn smiled in return and said, "Still am keeping it secret."

Layne sighed and stepped forward. "Let's just hope it works."

Layne looked at the Guild. All eyes were on him. Layne swallowed and shook his head. He couldn't relax. "I wished this was kept secret."

"I understand, Layne." Dusknoir said.

Layne simply cleared his throat there. _"Do you? You were the one who revealed it." _

"But we need to know if Crystal Cave, is where Grovyle will go next, so please, Layne. Focus...clear your mind, and try to see something."

Layne sighed and touched the crystal. He breathed in and exhaled. Upon exhaling, the head-rush came. Layne lost balance, and began to fall. He was caught by Pyro and Autumn and was given a chair. His eyes glazed a light blue.

The guild watched in shock. "Look at his eyes!"

"What's going on?"

"This is weird!"

Layne didn't hear them. He was standing n a cave. Grovyle stood there in front of him, and he was talking to a pokémon he had not seen before.

...

Wait.

Did he see this pokémon before?

Was that Azelf?

Azelf was pretty beat and wounded.

Grovyle simply said as he walked by Azelf, _"I'm sorry, but I will be taking it now."_

_"No!"_ Azelf said. _"I will not let you take it! Never!"_

The vision ended, and his color returned. Was that Azelf? That was Grovyle, and he said he'd be taking it. It had to be the last Time Gear. It was all Grovyle was stealing. Time Gears.

Layne breathed.

"Layne, did you see anything? Pyro asked.

"Uhhh, what just happened?" Loudred asked.

Dusknoir said, "Layne experienced the Dimensional Scream."

Loudred simply said, "Dimensional Scream?"

"It's Layne's ability." Pyro said. Layne was breathing and stood up. "If he touches something or someone, he sees a vision of an event that takes place in the future or past."

"Incredible!" Dugtrio spoke up.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Sunflora spoke up.

"Hey, hey! I'm surprised there really is an ability like that!" Corphish said.

"So what did he see?" Diglett asked.

Layne rubbed his head. "I was standing in Crystal Cave. I saw Grovyle."

"Grovyle?" Dusknoir asked.

Layne nodded. "He was standing in front of what I can only guess was...Azelf."

"Azelf?" Pyro asked. "So you mean..."

"Layne nodded. "Azelf I think lives in Crystal Cave. Thing is, Grovyle said he'd be taking the Time Gear."

"WHAT?" Loudred shouted.

"Are you suggesting that Grovyle knocked out Azelf?" Chatot asked.

Layne looked at Chatot and said, "I didn't see a fight, but Azelf did look pretty beat."

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora said. "Your ability is thrilling!"

"Diglett also said, "How did you get to see all that?"

Layne once again had to put his paws up, "Please..."

Bidoof simply said, "It still amazes me! Yup, yup!"

"Please!" Layne said a little louder. "I don't really feel comfortable knowing the whole Guild knows of this thing I have, now. I do hope you all will keep it secret. I don't need Treasure Town referring to me as their own personal fortune teller."

Corphish spoke up, "Hey, hey! I understand completely."

Chimeco spoke up, "I have a question, did you see the past, Layne?"

Layne looked at Chimeco. He then looked and said, "I don't have many ways of telling the future from the past."

"So what do we do?" Dugtrio asked. "If it's impossible for us to tell, what do we do? Layne vision may have already taken place! And if that's the case, the Time Gear may already have been stolen!"

"Are you saying, Layne, that we may be too late?" Chatot squawked in a panic.

The guild began to chatter nervously, until Dusknoir spoke up. "Hold on!" Everyone returned their attention to Dusknoir. "This vision may well be a vision of the past, but it has just as much a chance of being a vision of the future! Remember what Pyro said. Mespirit was warned in advance by Uxie of the thief. Mespirit and Uxie will most likely try to warn Azelf as well. Uxie. Not Azelf. If Azelf had warned Mespirit, then we would have seen a past vision. But because Uxie did, we have just as much a chance that this vision could be futuristic." The guild murmured a little before Dusknoir continued on, "One more thing. And this is for sure. Layne experienced the Dimensional Scream by touching Bidoof's crystal. This vision has indicated the presence of a Time Gear, which only means our next place to search would be Crystal Cave...perhaps there is a passage there that leads to the Time Gear."

Layne wanted to ask Dusknoir if he had experience in this, because he sounded like he had already had some experience with this. Was it so?

"Then again," Dusknoir said, "It may already be too late. But we also could have the time. As long as any chance remains, we cannot give up the pursuit of Grovyle."

"Hey, hey!" Corphish called out, "Absolutely!"

Autumn smiled and said, "Words of a true explorer!"

"It's a gamble." Layne said. "But one we better take."

"Then," Chatot said. "We all will explore Crystal Cave! Everyone in this guild, will be involved!' He then looked to the Guildmaster, "We await your Call to Duty, Guildmaster."

Wigglytuff said nothing.

Layne took a good look at the Guildmaster, and then his hopes sank. Wigglytuff was back to his usual self. Layne guessed it wasn't bad, but Wigglytuff could have picked a better time to fall asleep...standing up. Eyes open, and everything. Layne did not know how he did it, but Wigglytuff...then again, it wasn't that surprising to him anymore.

"Guildmaster!" Chatot spoke up. "Guildmaster?"

Chatot flew over, and he definitely had a look of, "please don't make me look like a fool" written all over his face. "Guildmaster?"

"Here we go again." Layne muttered loud enough for Autumn and Pyro to hear.

"Wigglytuff!" Chatot cried out.

"H-hey...you gotta be kidding." Corphish muttered.

"HE's asleep!" Sunflora mumbled.

"Picked a fine time to do it too." Dugtrio spoke up.

Chatot heard the mumbles and began to get frantic. He thought quick and then cried out, "Guildmaster! Guildmaster!"

Wigglytuff snorted and said, "Huh?"

"GUILDMASTER!" Chatot once again cried in a panic.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff said.

"YES GUILDMASTER?" Chatot calmed himself and cleared his throat, "I mean...Yes, Guildmaster? We were hoping to-"

"Everyone!" Wigglytuff's mood suddenly changed, "We're going after Grovyle! Get your rest! It will be an early morning tomorrow! YOOM-TAH!"

Chatot jumped at the Guildmaster's sudden change in mood, and the Guild let out a cheer of motivation. Layne simply smiled and shook his head. That was Wigglytuff for him. Layne was slowly starting to appreciate Wigglytuff as he was, perhaps. Who knew.

As for Chatot, Chatot looked like he needed a bed. Layne didn't know how long Chatot had been with Wigglytuff, but it looked like this wasn't the first time Chatot had experienced this before. Layne chuckled. He just hoped that tomorrow he'd be in better shape for exploring.


	26. A Last Resort

"Ow!" Layne said as he stepped on yet another crystal of the cave. "I don't see how Autumn and them could explore this cave and not have bloodied feet." If you stepped in the wrong places, you should have a crystal go right through your foot. Layne was lucky to simply tripping and uncomfortable steps so far, but he only guessed it wouldn't be much longer before things perhaps got tougher.

Before entering, Layne had got the feeling from before. The feeling that he knew this place. And for strange reasons, it gave him the chills.

Layne and Pyro were not the only ones exploring Crystal Cave. Every other member of the guild was currently searching this exact cave. Even Dusknoir, Wigglytuff, and Chatot were exploring this cave. The cave was very large, so he could understand why simply the trio of Bidoof, Autumn and Dugtrio wasn't enough to find whatever it was they were looking for.

Pyro looked over to Layne. "You okay?"

Layne was massaging his foot. "Just another bad step. I better watch it." Layne was surprised Pyro had not taken a bad step by now, but perhaps his luck was just better than that of Layne.

Layne could also see why Bidoof had decided to bring a crystal back with him. The cavern walls of this cave were gorgeous. Layne liked how the fire of Pyro's tail once again lit up the walls with light. But he had no interest in taking a trophy from this cave.

They continued walking. They exchanged a few words, but then again, what was there to talk about? There was too much on their minds. The Time Gears, Grovyle, Azelf, everything.

Two hours had passed, and Pyro and Layne were still wandering the cavern.

"Big cave." Layne said.

"You'd think that by now, we'd find something." Pyro said. "I'm beginning to worry that we might be simply going in circles.

Layne chuckled at that, "Keep your head up. I'm sure there's something coming up."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Layne said. "We're in a cavern full of crystals. I've not been here before, for all we know..." Layne trailed off as they entered a certain room. Three gigantic crystals stood erect in this room. The room was a dead end, but there was something about the room that Layne sensed, and apparently so did Pyro.

"These crystals...they're huge!" Pyro said.

Layne chuckled. "Don't let Bidoof see them," he said joking.

"Do you think the color means anything?" Pyro asked.

Layne looked at the crystals. The crystals were arranged in a triangle pattern. The one on the left, was red, the one on the right, yellow, and the one on the top was purple.

Layne simply said, "They surely stand out from the other crystals. They could be clues."

"They could be keeping a secret!" Pyro said.

"Perhaps they are..." Layne said. "Fogbound Lake's secret was held in a statue. And the desert's secret was underground, as the only entrance, being the quicksand. It could be..." Layne said with a growing smile, "These crystals perhaps are the key to Azelf's lake!"

"You're right!" Pyro said.

"But..." Layne said. "Each secret was different in revealing a path. Groundon needed a stone. The quicksand was nothing but a lucky guess to me, and I have no clue as to how to keep going here."

"Hmmm..." Pyro said, and leaned on one of the crystals. The crystal immediately changed from red to green. Layne and Pyro both noticed this. "Whoa!" Pyro exclaimed. "The crystal changed color!"

Layne watched as Pyro went to the top of the crystal formation and touched the top crystal. It changed from purple to orange. "This one changes too! Perhaps this has something to do with uncovering the secret."

"A puzzle." Layne said, as he touched the crystal next to him twice. "Never was good at those." Layne looked around. "Three crystals. Zero instructions. All crystals change color, what does this mean?"

Layne then felt head-rush. Pyro did not see, for he had found something and was investigating a small section of the wall. Layne balanced himself on the crystal, as the dizziness came over him. The Dimensional Scream had activated.

Layne's world went black. Once again he was standing in the world of darkness. There were voices. The same voices as before! But they were distorted as usual, and he could only hazard a guess to say one was his own! But...why was the world black again?

_"It's a puzzle..."_

_"Three crystals, three elements. This is the guardians lament. All of which are necessary to make life seem merry..."_

Layne thought this sounded a little familiar.

_"Knowledge is passion, it helps us take action. Emotion is what binds s, without it would be blackness. Willpower is what drives us, to ear a great bonus, but it also is what unifies, and makes life on the rise."_

Layne was terrible at riddles too. This wasn't making much sense. However, Dusknoir had talked about these beings before. Was this referring to the three lake Guardians? It had to be!

_"The path is hidden, but not without a bargain. Identify the color of the crystal therin, to match the color of the spirit within..."_

"...to match the color of the spirit within." Pyro said. "Layne this gives us a riddle!"

"Yeah, I just heard it through another vision." Layne said.

"The Dimensional Scream just happened again?" Pyro asked. "What did you see?"

"Nothing." Layne said. "That's the second time I've seen nothing in these visions. I just heard voices."

"Well...what did you hear?"

"The same thing you just said."

"The riddle?" Pyro asked. "I'm not sure I understand."

Layne touched the crystal again. "The crystals all change color. I think it's a little obvious that the crystals all need to be one color. But which color?"

Pyro contemplated. "To match...the spirit within..." Pyro lit up. "Do you think it could mean Azelf? What color could his spirit be?"

"We don't want to hazard any guesses..." Layne said, touching the crystal again. "There are just too many crystal colors cycling through. But if I had to put all logic into play..." He looked to Pyro and said, "Make that crystal a light blue."

Pyro nodded and touched the crystal,until it glowed a bright blue, as did Layne with his crystal. Layne then went up to the top and cycled through. "Here goes nothing..."

He touched it again, and it turned light blue...

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Layne sighed, "Guess not."

Layne had spoke too soon. A tremor began to shake the cave. "Get back!" Pyro said, and Layne obliged. The crystals began to show sparks of what looked like electricity. Beams of light showed off the crystals and then joined at the center of the crystal triangle. The ground shook violently and up from the ground rose a monster crystal. The crystal glowed with energy, and electricity sparked off like crazy. Once the crystal's light faded away, Layne and Pyro looked.

The giant crystal had an entrance.

"Well, that worked out nicely." Layne said giving a small smile, crossing his arms.

"A cave!" Pyro said. "You think that the Time Gear is below here?"

"Only one way to find out." Layne said. "You coming?"

"Right behind you. "The crystals have to have been the key! Look at what we've come across!" Pyro said.

Layne just smiled and said "We have a tendency to stumble across surprise. Shall we?"

Pyro smiled and followed Layne down the hole. The hall they were in was extremely narrow, allowing very limited movement. "You'd think they'd make this a little wider." Layne said.

"I don't know." Pyro said. "As an explorer, I kind of expect to see things like this."

"Well, I'm not saying I don't expect to see this," Layne said, "But-" His foot suddenly sank into water. Whoa." Layne said shaking his foot of excess water. "I think we've found our lake."

Pyro looked up. "You can say that again!" he said, smiling. "Look at that!"

The lake was huge. Crystals emerged from the surface of the water. The water once again was lit up at the center. Layne smiled. "I think we both know what that is."

Pyro nodded. However Pyro then said. "Look over there!' Near the center of the lake!"

Layne looked. "What is that?"

"It looks like there's someone over there!" Pyro said.

Layne then said, "Well we better make sure it isn't Grovyle! Come on!"

Layne and Pyro ran for the center of the lake. Layne ran considerably faster than Pyro ever since learning the proper way to run as a Buizel. Layne still couldn't see what was going on but beat Pyro to the area mentioned.

And who would be there...but Grovyle himself. "Layne was afraid that's who it was. Grovyle had come, to take the last Time Gear.

Layne ran and could barely see Azelf also floating near him. Azelf was badly beat and wounded. Grovyle simply said, "I'm sorry, but I'll be taking it now."

"No!" Azelf cried. "I will not let you take it! Never!"

Layne ran forward. What he had seen in his vision had just come true. Grovyle was about to take the last Time Gear! Layne ran up the land isle. Grovyle, meanwhile contemplated. "Now sunk down there, that's where the Time Gear is. I can feel it. I apologize, Azelf, but it is essential that I take that Time Gear."

"Wait...Grovyle!" Azelf said.

"You know my name." Grovyle said. "Your brother and sister alerted you to my presence after all."

"I know you are powerful, Grovyle." Azelf said. "And I anticipated losing. So I created a fail-safe system to prevent you from taking the last Time Gear."

Grovyle who was about to jump in, simply said, "What?"

"Observe." Azelf said. His eyes then glowed.

Layne continued running towards them, but was forced to stop as a tremor shook the area around him. This gave Pyro an opportunity to catch up to Layne. What was going on? Layne looked at the lake. Everywhere, giant razor-sharp crystals began to rise up out of the lake. The crystals continued to grow, until they covered the entire lake.

"This..." Grovyle said, "You've covered the lake with crystals!"

"Thus preventing you from taking the Time Gear." Azelf said. "You won't ever get it, Grovyle. Even in exchange for my life."

Grovyle simply said, "I have no interest in taking your life. But I mean to have it, and I will take it. You don't understand how serious the situation is. I need to get that Time Gear!"

"Grovyle! Stop!" Pyro shouted as he and Layne finally reached the area they were at. Grovyle was surprised to see both Layne and Pyro here again, but simply smiled.

"You again?" he asked.

"You will not take another Time Gear!" Pyro said.

Grovyle simply repeated what he seemed to always say. "I have no quarrel with you. Out of my way. Azelf will disable his trap."

"I will not move!" Pyro shouted. His confidence was great for the way their previous match-up had ended.

"You serious?" Grovyle asked. "If you won't stand aside, then, prepare yourself. You've left me no choice."

He charged and knocked Pyro aside as he did in the desert lake. He then went for Layne. Pyro slowly got up and watched Layne and Grovyle at it. Grovyle was fast, and Layne was certainly kept on his feet. Layne managed to dodge a good amount of the punches thrown, and was finally able to throw one of his own punches. He got Grovyle right in the jaw.

Grovyle stumbled back rubbing his jaw, and smiled. "Impressive."

"You've said that, once before." Layne said as he jumped at Grovyle, aiming an Iron Tail at his head. Grovyle at first gave him a look of suspicion, before dodging. Grovyle continued to eye him. Layne was not comfortable. "What?"

Grovyle shook his head. "Nothing. I have no time for this."

The leaves on Grovyle's arm then glowed a bright green, and he charged Layne. Layne tried to dodge, but he got the full extent of the attack. He hit the ground and rolled into one of the giant crystals. "Stop wasting your energy." Grovyle said to them all. "I will have this Time Gear. Pyro managed to step in front of Grovyle, and block his path to Azelf.

Grovyle eyed him and said, "Step aside."

Pyro said nothing. Layne managed to finally look up. He still felt bruised from yesterday. Sleep would do him good right now, but it was not the time at the moment.

"You refuse?" Grovyle asked Pyro. "You are foolish." Grovyle was about to cast Pyro aside, and Layne was about to cry out, "Leave him alone!"

However as he came for the blow, who should appear but Dusknoir. Dusknoir called "Stop!" And as Grovyle came in, his blow was stopped by Dusknoir's two hands, and they were then in an arm lock..

Grovyle heard that voice and looked at Dusknoir. His eyes narrowed. "You..."

Dusknoir asked, "Pyro, are you okay?"

Pyro nodded, slowly.

"I will handle this." Dusknoir then said. He then overpowered Grovyle and threw him at a crystal wall. Dusknoir slowly approached, "It's been too long, Grovyle. I will say, it has not been easy finding you. Most impressive, Grovyle."

Layne looked up as did Pyro. "What?"

Pyro asked, "Dusknoir, knows him?"

Grovyle simply eyed Dusknoir. "Even here. I should have known you'd follow even here. Very tenacious of you."

"You won't get away this time, Grovyle." Dusknoir said.

Grovyle chuckled, "Dusknoir, I am surprised to see you in this world, but I am also ready."

"Are you challenging me?" Dusknoir asked. "So be it."

"I'm not challenging anything. I have no time to be gambling."

He drew something from his bag and threw it, and a brief flash blinded everyone in the room. Layne's eyes burned. And when the light faded, and everyone's sight came back, Grovyle was gone.

"He's...gone." Pyro said.

"No." Dusknoir said. "He's just escaped using Dig. Rather predictable of him. Blast it!" Dusknoir cursed. "He cannot escape me!" Dusknoir said. And with that, Dusknoir faded from view.

Layne looked around. "This is getting weird!"

Pyro also said, "I don't understand this at all!"

Layne crawled over. "Are you okay?"

"Grovyle can really fight..." Pyro said.

Layne tried to stand but failed. "Can you walk?"

"No..." Pyro said.

"There they are!" Autumn's voice called out.

"Hey, hey! Come on, hurry!"

Layne looked up, the Guild was running towards them. Layne smiled weakly, "Nice to see you all..."

Autumn ran over and helped Layne. "Two days in a row, Layne. You should be more wise."

Layne chuckled as the rest of the Guild helped Azelf and Pyro up as well. "Trouble always did have a problem following me."

Sunflora came over. "You guys are not in good shape."

Loudred said, "What are we WAITING for? Let's get them to the Guild!"

Sunflora simply said, "Eek! Keep your voice down!"

Layne chuckled as he was helped up. It felt good to be with the guild again. And for once, perhaps there was good news to be shared. The fifth Time Gear for the moment was safe. Though Dusknoir had some explaining to do, things...for now...were good.


	27. Dusknoir's Secret

Pyro was in pretty bad shape. Though he had only taken one or two hits from Grovyle, Grovyle had hit him very critically and Pyro was even partially paralyzed.. Layne was very worried about this, but Chimeco assured him that with her power she called Heal Bell, his paralysis would wear away, and his body would soon heal completely. Layne was very glad to hear that. Layne was not in the best condition himself, but he was moving. Pyro hadn't even woken up after two days. Layne's arm was partially broken after his fight with Grovyle, and it didn't help that after he had removed the sling that day, that he went right back into battle with Grovyle. His arm was currently in the sling again, and hopefully would be removed by tomorrow.

Layne was sitting next to Pyro's bed. Layne hadn't moved from the room in the two days Pyro had been laying there. Layne ate dinner there, meditated there, talked with anyone else who entered the room there. Now Layne wasn't stiff. He had stretched and stood and walked around the room while Pyro slept, but he had not set a foot outside the room. Autumn was most of the time the one bringing him food. Most of the time his dinner consisted of an apple or two,and Pyro had yet to eat a thing, so Layne had been saving up some food for his partner as well.

Pyro finally stirred. Now this wasn't the first time Pyro had stirred. Sometimes Pyro would roll over or even go as far as to groan, but his sleep would not be interrupted. However, this time, Pyro's eyes finally opened. Layne smiled at his partner and rested his left hand on the bed. "How are you doing, champ?"

"Layne?" Pyro managed to say.

Layne nodded. "Yes, it's me."

"Where...where are we?"

Layne smiled. "Where else? We're back home, at the guild. I think we're both lucky to be in one piece."

Pyro smiled a bit and said, "How are you feeling?"

Layne chuckled and held up the arm in the sling. "Was broken, but hopefully should be out of the sling by tomorrow. But enough about me, I should be the one asking you how you're doing. Despite taking only two hits or so, you took quite the beating. You feel your whole body?"

Pyro sat up, and said, "I...think so...why?"

"Well your tail flame was almost out when we got here. Chimeco said it was most likely due to partial paralysis. I think you're ship shape though now."

Pyro then looked at Layne. "That's right! What happened to Azelf? And the Time Gear?"

Layne held up a paw. "He's fine. The Time Gear is still protected. Azelf's actually here at the Guild. It's strange because compared to us, Azelf's injuries were not at all that severe. He's been rather healthy looking this whole time."

Pyro smiled. "That's good to know."

Chimeco then entered the room. Layne looked and smiled to her. "Morning, Chimeco. Look who's awake."

"Hello Pyro." Chimeco said with a smile. "Nice to see you awake again."

"Hi, Chimeco." Pyro said. Pyro's stomach then growled. "Man, how long was I out?"

Layne laughed and gave three apples to Pyro. "Eat up. You've been sleeping for two days now."

"Two days?" Pyro asked, biting into an apple. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Layne said, "You needed your rest. I was going to ensure that you got it."

Chimeco said, "The whole guild's been worried about you, Pyro. I should let the guild know you're awake."

Layne shook his head, "Not now. He just-"

Pyro interrupted him, "No. Please do, Chimeco."

Layne looked at Pyro, "You sure? You know how excited the guild can get."

"I would like to see them all again." Pyro said. "I don't want them to continue worrying about me."

Layne said, "Well you at least won't need to worry about too many questions. I took care of most of them." Layne said. Layne then looked to Chimeco, "Go ahead and alert the Guild, I guess."

Chimeco smiled and made a chiming sound. "Pyro just woke up, everyone!"

"Here we go..." Layne said as the sound of rushing feet entered his ears.

Every apprentice then came running into the room.

"He's awake?" Loudred asked. "That's AWESOME!"

"Yes, that's wonderful news!" Sunflora said. "Oh my gosh, we were so worried!"

"Golly, you can say that again!" Bidoof said. "I'm really glad you're awake now, Pyro! Yup, yup!"

"We've all been worried about you," Autumn said. "Layne especially. I don't think he's budged from that chair."

Layne chuckled and stood up. "Please...I don't know if I'd be able to forgive myself if anything happened to Pyro."

Pyro smiled. "You all are getting so emotional about this." Pyro then looked to Layne. "Layne, did you talk to them about Dusknoir and Grovyle?"

Layne looked at Pyro. He had almost forgotten completely about them. "No."

Pyro tried to stand up, "Well we better tell them now! While-"

"Pyro," Layne said, putting a paw on his partner. "You are going to rest a little more."

"I don't need rest!" Pyro objected. "We need to capture Grovyle!"

Layne said, "As admirable as you are right now, you will wait here, and eat. I will go and report to the Guildmaster what we learned about Dusknoir, and Grovyle. Understand?"

Pyro was a bit disappointed, but nodded. "Okay, Layne."

Layne popped his neck, and walked out of the room. Everyone except Chimeco followed him, as Chimeco continued to look after Pyro. Autumn caught up with Layne. "What did you learn? We haven't heard from Dusknoir or Grovyle in two days now."

Layne simply said, Let me get the Guildmaster and Chatot first."

Layne approached the Guildmaster's chamber and saw Wigglytuff and Chatot talking with Azelf. It was good to see Azelf also looking good. When they saw Layne and the Guild approaching, Chatot chirped. "Layne! Good to see you up on your feet! We heard Pyro is awake! Is he well?"

Layne smiled and nodded. "He is, Chatot. Thank you."

"I've been meaning to thank you, Layne." Azelf said.

Layne was confused, "For what?"

Azelf said, "You bought time, that could have been precious and enough for Grovyle to steal the last Time Gear. Because of you and his confrontation, Dusknoir was able to get there before anymore damage could be done. For that, thank you."

Layne nodded. "Your appreciation really is not needed. I did what I had to do. However, there is something that slipped my mind that is probably important for you all to know."

"What is it?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Pyro and I have a great suspicion that Dusknoir and Grovyle have been acquainted before."

"What?" Chatot asked. "You're saying that the great Dusknoir, and Grovyle may or may not have known each other from before all of this?"

Layne nodded. "When we met in Azelf's cave, Dusknoir appeared, as you all know. He and Grovyle exchanged words, and it very much sounded like they had known each other from a while back. I don't know any details, about this, unfortunately. It is just a suspicion."

"Well...then what became of Dusknoir?"

Layne shrugged, and massaged his arm in the sling. "Grovyle escaped. He most likely ran off in pursuit."

It was then that a blaring siren sounded from the outside. Layne had not heard it before, and it gave him chills down his spine. "Someone wanna tell me what that is?" Layne asked.

"It's the emergency siren!" Autumn said.

Dugtrio looked to where Diglett and did sentry duty, and shouted, "Diglett! What's going on?"

A few moments passed, and Diglett emerged. "It's an emergency call from Magnezone."

"Emergency call?" Autumn asked.

Diglett nodded. "He wants everyone to gather at the main square in Treasure Town. He has a very important announcement to make. This is a matter, that concerns not just the guild, but every resident of Treasure Town."

"What's this all about?" Layne asked himself.

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora said. "An important announcement! What could it be about?"

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said. "There's no point in just wondering! We need to go."

Chimeco entered the room. "Pyro and I heard the siren go off. What's going on?"

Wigglytuff looked to Chimeco. "We have been called to Treasure Town, for an important meeting. You however should stay and look over Pyro. We will fill you in when we return."

Chimeco nodded, and returned to look after Pyro. Pyro however came out, and said, "I'm not going to miss anything else! If there's an announcement that needs to be made, I will hear it when it is made."

Layne looked around. The guild was all smiling, and Layne let out a laugh himself. "Stubborn as always. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the main square of Treasure Town, Layne saw Dusknoir. Pyro saw him too, "It's Dusknoir!" All residents of Treasure Town were gathered. Some residents were even a little surprised that the Guild was assembled as it was.<p>

Layne also saw Uxie and Mespirit, and a short distance away was Officer Magnezone.

Uxie saw Azelf, "Azelf"

Azelf heard and replied, "Brother and Sister!"

They joined together, in a brief reunion.

"Are you unhurt?" Mespirit asked.

"I'm okay." Azelf said. "The Guild has been more than hospitable to me."

"And the Time Gear?" Uxie asked.

"Safe. Safe in Crystal Lake." Azelf replied.

"Will it be safe without your protection?" Mespirit asked.

"For the moment, it will be safe." Azelf said. The entire lake is protected by an encasement of barrier crystals. For Grovyle to penetrate the crystal layer, It will be a hard task.

Dusknoir then saw Pyro and Layne and approached them. "Pyro and Layne!"

Layne didn't smile and if he were to cross his arms, he would have, had his right arm not been broken. Layne did not see why Dusknoir had left them the way he did. "Dusknoir..."

"You both are safe." Dusknoir said. "I am relieved."

Layne said nothing, but closed his eyes. Pyro said, "It's good to see you too."

Dusknoir then said, "I apologize for leaving you as I did."

"Why did you?" Pyro asked. "What happened?"

"I will explain everything, now." he said, and looked upon the crowd. "I gave chase to Grovyle, but he remains at large."

Pyro said, "I meant more about...what had happened at Crystal Cave's lake. Dusknoir,sir, you and Grovyle seemed as if you both were previously aquatinted."

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves at such a suggestion, but Magnezone calmed them all down. "If I may, Dusknoir has said he'd explain everything. Let him finish."

"Yes. Magnezone, please remind everyone about what this meeting is about."

Magnezone replied. "We are here to investigate the several thefts of Time Gears by the pokémon thief, Grovyle. Each region in which a Time Gear was held, Treeshroud Forest, Fogbound Lake, Limestone Cavern, and the North Desert, have all been frozen in time. This problem, can no longer be given so little attention."

He paused for a brief moment as the crowd had started chatting again.

Once the crowd stopped, he began again. "The good news is that Grovyle right now, has failed to grab the last of the five Time Gears. Crystal Cave's Time Gear remains untouched, thanks to Azelf's quick reflexes, and strategic thinking."

This prompted a round of applause for Azelf.

Magnezone also said, "And the one who saved Azelf, would be the great explorer, Dusknoir."

This prompted more applause for the explorer. Layne simply leaned into Pyro and said, "Yeah figures he'd give Dusknoir all the credit."

Pyro, who was applauding, simply said, "Without him, Layne, we would have been finished, and perhaps Grovyle would have succeeded."

Layne simply said, "...still..."

Dusknoir said, "Officer, I will take it from here."

"Of course." Magnezone said.

Dusknoir looked at the crowd. "While we should be happy that we've protected the Time Gear for now, Grovyle remains at large, and will stop at nothing, until that Time Gear is his."

Everyone murmured at this. Layne didn't see how this at all could seem surprising to anyone. For it certainly was no surprise to the guardian trio. Dusknoir spoke up. "There is another matter tied to all of this!" he called. "It is a very important matter that I must share with you all. I've been revealing a lot of secrets to you all. Some, secrets that you didn't wish for me to reveal, but had to be revealed."

Layne discretely nodded at that.

"Now, perhaps it's time that I revealed a few secrets of my own. Allow me to finally explain." Dusknoir sighed. "Pyro asked me the following question earlier. He asked me if I had known Grovyle from before everything here happened. The answer to that question, is yes. Yes I did know him, and I'm not proud to say I did."

The crowd grew into more chatter. Layne was getting a little annoyed. Did no one know not to interrupt a speaker here? Layne attempted to shout, "Will everyone please shut up?" But to little avail. His voice was barely heard over the voices.

Dusknoir rose his hands. "What I am about to say, will most likely be beyond everyone's belief. But it is the truth. But if I do not explain to you all the full calamity that your way of life is subject to, disaster is inevitable. So I ask for your undivided attention."

That got the crowd to quiet down a little.

Dusknoir sighed. "First. Grovyle, well...he's a pokémon from the future."

As soon as he said that, the whole crowd went berserk. Layne too, for once. "The future?" he repeated. "This is crazy."

Autumn simply replied, "Layne, it's possible. TIme Travel is possible."

"I don't know. I'm skeptical towards that."

"Grovyle," Dusknoir said, "From the world of the future, is a notorious criminal, wanted for crimes against the pokémon I serve. His bounty on his head, is very large. To avoid capture, he fled here. He fled to the past."

Layne spoke up, "Okay, how is this possible?"

Dusknoir looked to Layne. "He had the assistance of a special pokémon. When he arrived here, in order to prevent his capture, Grovyle came up with a very catastrophic plan. He would cause the planet's paralysis."

At the words "planet paralysis," Layne experienced something he hadn't experienced in a long time. Those two words sounded so familiar.. His head began to spin as his memory tried to start up once again. But once again, with no avail. Layne felt he was so desperately close to finally learning who he was, but nothing was helping him!

Chatot was curious. "What is the planet's paralysis?"

"If a planet becomes paralyzed," Dusknoir said, "all movement upon the planet ceases. When a Time Gear is removed, the flow of time slows in its region. As many more are taken, time will slow even larger throughout the area. Eventually, the time slows so much, that it stops entirely."

To Layne this seemed impossible, but his memory was still giving him twitches in the back of his mind, which were telling him to remain open to this. Layne knew that time would forever be...but could it really be stopped in such a nature?

"Ultimately, the planet reaches a state of total paralysis. The day never comes. The wind never blows. Spring or summer never comes, and darkness reigns. It is no exaggeration to call it, a complete ruin of the world."

Everyone got worked up again. Dusknoir's preaching of the world's end in the works was obviously not flowing well within the population.

"So THAT'S what happens if every Time Gear is taken away?" Loudred called.

Dusknoir simply said, "With the way time has been going out of control recently, yes, that would be the cause of the Time Gear thefts. If this continues, the world will be in ruin."

The crowd once again went into chatter. "Well we've got to do something!"

"This cannot happen!"

"We have to stop Grovyle!"

Corphish came forward, "Hey, hey! I have a question! I don't understand one thing."

"And what's that?" Dusknoir asked.

"I understand we have a big problem on our hands. But what I don't understand...well it's frankly about you Dusknoir. How is it that you know so much about this? Don't get me wrong, I respect you and all and I think you're a great explorer, full of wisdom and respect, but how can you know of future events?"

All eyes went to Dusknoir.

Dusknoir closed his one eye, and said, " A great question, and I have the answer for you, though it is not easy to explain, after keeping it secret for so long. But now, it's time I came clean. I also, am from the future."

The crowd went into chatter like not yet heard.

Pyro was astonished. "Dusknoir, is from the future!"

"By gosh and golly!" Bidoof exclaimed.

"Eek!" Sunflora said, "You can say that again!"

"One of my influences...from the future." Autumn said.

Layne however still remained skeptical. "I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"I was sent here," Dusknoir continued, "To capture Grovyle. It is for this reason, that I am here, a pokémon from the future. It was obvious that I would need to gather as much information about this world to ensure the capture of Grovyle, and- Excuse me."

Layne wasn't sure what that little stutter meant. If it meant anything at all. Who knew.

Dusknoir continued. "I studied everything I could about this world, while in the future, but gained much knowledge and experience as an explorer in your world, which is why I am so knowledgeable of your world. I hope you all understand that I have been in need to conceal such secrets for the time being. I apologize for my secretively. First, it would have alerted Grovyle to my presence. And second, who would have taken me seriously had I revealed my identity from the start?"

"It makes sense." Chatot said. Layne was starting to notice that Chatot was taking a rather unusual liking toward Dusknoir. Then again, Chatot was a worshiper of a Guildmaster who acted strange since the beginning of the guild for all he knew.

"But for my deceiving of you all, in keeping my true identity a secret, I must apologize."

"No! No, no, no no, not at all!" Chatot said. "You were doing the only right thing to do."

"I concur." Magnezone replied. "You have done nothing wrong. Let the focus be on Grovyle, and his capture."

"YEAH!" We're in DEEP trouble if we let Grovyle go unchecked!" Loudred shouted.

"So we should get him!" Sunflora said.

Wigglytuff spoke up, "The Guild and I are your personal assistants in the capture of Grovyle, Dusknoir!"

The guardians also spoke up. "We will cooperate as well." Uxie said.

"Yes!" Mespirit said. "I will no longer be a victim!"

"We will not let him steal the fifth Time Gear!" Azelf said.

Layne looked at Dusknoir. There was something about that look that just made Layne feel uncomfortable. Like Dusknoir was playing them. Perhaps Layne was just going paranoid. Dusknoir had been a big help, and his story did make sense.

"Everyone," he said. "I thank you all, very much. We...as pokémon...need to work together...as one, to capture Grovyle, and put an end to his...disastrous plot. Once and for all."

The triggered a round of applause from the crowd.

Azelf spoke up, "Dusknoir, sir! If Grovyle seeks to obtain the Time Gear from Crystal Cave, Grovyle will know, that he needs to defeat me. So it is apparent, that he will come after me."

Uxie spoke up, "Perhaps we can use this as a way to make anything Grovyle has planned, backfire! Myself, Mespirit, and Azelf can all go to Crystal Cave's Lake, while everyone spreads rumors claiming that we intend to seal the Time Gear for good, so that it can no longer be taken."

Mespirit nodded, "Dong this could provoke Grovyle enough to strike. We will then have an element of surprise, and catch him as he rushes in, out of desperation."

Dusknoir chuckled. "I see. You suggest we bait a trap. Clever. Very clever. However, you risk exposing yourself as the bait."

Mespirit said, "I would like nothing more."

Azelf complied, "If that means stopping Grovyle, we are all ready to risk anything."

Dusknoir nodded. "Then, I understand. We will use this as a plan. This will require everyone's full participation. I would like you all to start the spread of a rumor, far and wide, about how the three pokémon, Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf, will return to Crystal Cave's lake to seal the Time Gear away,to prevent it's theft in the future. This rumor must be spread as much as possible."

"It makes sense." Chatot said. "You want Grovyle to hear about this."

"Yes, but Grovyle will not be convinced by rumor alone. So I must ask you three," he said to the trio, "To do something. You must really go to Crystal cave's lake."

Pyro said, "I understand! When Grovyle sees the trio, he'll know the rumors are true, and we can capture him then!"

"Precisely." Dusknoir said.

The crowd erupted with excited chatter. And everyone began to grow excited and offer help in assisting with the capture of Grovyle. Dusknoir however said, "I'm sorry. As grateful as I am for your kind offers, I prefer to work alone in the capture of Grovyle."

Everyone was shocked. "Why?" Chatot asked.

"Grovyle will be extremely wary. Even if he knew the trio had returned to Crystal Cave, he will remain cautious and extreme. So if we were to lay a massive ambush for him at Crystal Cave, he would undoubtedly notice the large amount of pokémon in the area. He then will be impossible to lure out like that. So because of this, I must ask you all to remain here, while the trio and I go to Crystal Cave to settle this."

"I get it..." Pyro said.

Layne simply said, "It makes sense. We cannot risk a frontal assault of that."

"Hopefully, his capture will go smooth with no mistakes made this time." Dusknoir said.

Chatot spoke up to the Guild, "So there you have it. Up to now, we were focusing on capturing Grovyle, but now we must t allow Dusknoir to do this. Yoom-taaah!"

Layne frowned and leaned into Autumn. "He often say that?"

"Yoom-tah?" Autumn asked. "It's Wigglytuff's catch phrase for the most part. I will agree, when Chatot says it...things just sound weird."

"Tell me about it." Layne said.

"We will provide only the support that we need to provide." Chatot said.

"Well, hey, hey, hey..." Corphish said.

Loudred spoke up. "If that's what it takes to put this nightmare aside, I'm for it!"

"So we have no choice." Sunflora said.

"I hope this is acceptable." Chatot said to Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff then said, "Yup, yup!"

Layne frowned. "Is today catch phrase copying day?"

Bidoof seemed a bit overjoyed that the Guildmaster had said what he usually said.

Layne just shrugged, thankful that he really didn't have much of a catch phrase."

"Right." Chatot said.

Dusknoir then said, "Thank you for hearing me out, everyone. I know that I ask you all a huge favor, but please carry out your part of the plan, and...let us capture Grovyle using whatever means, necessary!"

That triggered one last cheer in the crowd. Layne shrugged as everyone cheered. "That's that..." he said to himself. He still however, felt a bit uncomfortable by everything he had just learned. He felt that this was at one point...a part of his life. Why did he feel such a way? It didn't make sense...

However his mind was taken off as Autumn said, "Layne, you in a daydream?"

Layne looked to see her and Pyro standing there. Pyro laughed. "He can get that way sometimes."

Autumn then said, "Well, let's not waste anymore time. We should get back to the Guild. For us, it's back to our normal lives, while everyone else has the fun."

"Fun, isn't it." Layne said.

* * *

><p>That night, Layne had some trouble getting to sleep. Pyro heard him pop his neck a couple times before rolling over. "Layne, you okay?"<p>

Layne sighed. "Yeah, just have a lot on my mind."

"You should rest. Tomorrow you'll have that sling off, again."

"Yeah, I know." Layne said, "But right now...I just can't take my mind off all that's happened."

"It was certainly a day full of surprise." Pyro said, sitting up. "Finding out Dusknoir was from the future, and everything."

Layne popped his neck, and sighed. "Yeah...the future."

"Don't tell me you're still being skeptical."

"It's not that at all actually." Layne said standing up and looking out the window. "I can believe his story I guess, but my mind's been bugging me all day."

"What do you mean?"

Layne simply looked at Pyro. "Everything today that was spoken, I feel like I should have known it for some reason."

Pyro smiled and said, "We can't all be as wise as Dusknoir, Layne."

"That's not what I mean at all. Things are triggering brain waves in my head, Pyro." Layne said. "Only...my memory won't start up again."

"You're dwelling on it too much, Layne. It won't help you."

Layne sighed. "Perhaps you're right. "Let him do what he came to do. Capture Grovyle, and take him back to the future."

"We simply have to trust him on this." Pyro said. "To be honest, I'd love to capture him ourselves, after what he's done, but, after our past confrontations, I know I'm just not ready yet."

Layne laughed. "You're actually improving on many things, faster than I anticipated you would when I first met you."

Pyro smiled, and said, "I hope Grovyle gets caught soon."

"I'm sure he will..." Layne said. "Look, I'm going to head to sleep shortly. Why don't you try to sleep as well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Layne."

"Goodnight, partner."


	28. The Scorpion

The next few days were very slow for the Guild. No literally no word about the progress of Grovyle's capture came in, and Officer Magnezone had barred all access to Crystal Cave from all exploration teams. Life for Team Hydro Pyro right now was very slow. Layne and Pyro in these days healed, maybe did a couple jobs, and the rest of the time, nothing.

Layne healed over the next few days, and spent most of his time training with Marowak. Pyro got some time too, but Layne mostly, due to his defeat by Grovyle. Layne felt the urge to become a better fighter,and quickly learned. Marowak was very pleased at his progress and at the amount of interest his dojo was now receiving. One day he went so far as to throw a small party in the dojo to celebrate the dojo's rise once more.

That was life right then and there.

Layne sat with Pyro, Autumn, and Bidoof in Spinda's Café. He sipped his Wacan Tea, and listened.

"It's just been hard getting back to the way life should be at the guild." Bidoof said, adding on, his usual "Yup, yup!"

Layne nodded, and said, "At least you guys are off doing stuff."

"How's your arm, Layne?" Autumn asked.

Layne moved his right arm freely. "Like new." He said, with a small smile. "It's certainly been enough to train hard the past two days and perhaps give Grovyle a run for his money the next time we meet."

The table laughed at that. It felt good to hear laughter again.

Pyro asked, "Who has the next round?"

Layne stood and said, "I'll get it. You guys want the usual stuff?"

Everyone at the table nodded, and Layne went up to get the next round of drinks.

"Golly, I still find it hard to believe that Dusknoir and Grovyle came here from the future." Bidoof said. "It has since made me wonder what the future is like in the time they came from."

"I don't know," Autumn said, "But I've wondered that myself. If it's any different, or the same..."

Pyro said, "It must be different. With that Grovyle loose, I'd say it was worse."

"One pokémon shouldn't necessarily make a time period worse than another." Layne said bringing back drinks. "I may not know much about my past, but I have a feeling that where I came from, singular people did not make a time period any better or worse. People influenced it, sure, but...not to such extremes."

"Perhaps." Pyro said. "But Grovyle was certainly influenced enough as to come here to avoid capture in the future, and ensure no one would come after him again. Must mean something."

Layne offered no response to that.

Autumn changed the subject. "Wigglytuff seems back to his normal mood, wouldn't you say?"

Layne chuckled and sipped his tea. "I think that's a given. Anyone else notice him asleep this morning?"

"It's certainly been a while since he last fell asleep during the briefing." Bidoof said.

"Shows you how much he really cares for silly chants and usual announcements."

"Still not too fond with the morning cheer, Layne?" Autumn asked.

Layne shrugged. "Sometimes I'll join in, sometimes I won't. I still just don't see the point of it."

Bidoof said, "Golly, Layne I don't think there really is a point. It's just harmless fun to help us get motivated for the day."

Layne laughed and said, "Unless all motivation is killed by some BS reason, like Team Skull, signing on as partners of the Guild."

They all laughed as they remembered that day, and how Wigglytuff had reacted to the motivation killed guild members.

"Whatever became of them?"

Autumn asked.

"Golly, I haven't heard from them since-"

"We have." Layne said, finishing his tea,. "And I'm not proud to say it was a good hear from them, either."

"What happened?" Autumn asked.

Pyro answered that, "Well apparently, they were involved in playing a trick on two brothers, of Treasure Town, named Auzrill and Marill. They hid an item they had been looking for in the Amp Fields during a very aggressive part of the season there. We went to retrieve the item, only to find the whole thing was a set trap for us."

"A trap?" Autumn said, finishing her drink. "I knew there was something strange about them, but, dang. They went that far?"

"Yeah..." Layne said standing up and stretching.

"Thankfully, Dusknoir was around and helped us." Pyro said.

"Yeah..." Layne said. "Dusknoir."

It was then that the siren sounded at the guild again. Before any of them could ask what it was possibly about, a huge commotion started outside the café.

"Wonder what's going on." Layne said.

Autumn grabbed Sunflora who was rushing by. "Sunflora, what's going on?"

"Oh, guys!" Sunflora said, seeing everyone. "Oh my gosh! It's incredible! The news just came in! Grovyle's capture was a complete success!"

"Really?" Pyro asked, smiling.

"By gosh! Grovyle's been caught!" Bidoof said!

Layne simply shrugged and said, "Guess that's good news."

"How, though?" Autumn asked.

"Dusknoir caught him!" Sunflora said.

"Good on him!" Bidoof said. "So what's the rush?"

"Well..." Sunflora said. "We're all going to the Main Square. Dusknoir says he's going to return to the future with Grovyle..."

The four looked a bit shocked...well maybe except Layne. Layne still thought Dusknoir was a bit shady for him...but...he had managed to do a great thing for the land. Layne had to give him respect. Pyro didn't look happy. "He's going home?"

Sunflora said, "Come on! He wants to speak to us all at the Square!"

Layne sighed, and said, "Well, we better go see him off."

Pyro nodded, a bit while smiling small, though he looked a bit ready to shed a few tears. "Yeah...let's go..."

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the Main Square, they saw Magnezone and local residents of the Town. The rest of the Guild also was present, including Wigglytuff and Chatot, were present. But that wasn't what everyone was thinking of. In the square, simply sitting there, was what looked like a portal. It was black, and looked very much like Dusknoir was telling the truth. Layne sighed. Skeptical approaches. Sometimes they paid off, sometimes not.<p>

However, Dusknoir was no where to be found.

Corphish looked around, "Hey, hey! Where's Dusknoir?"

"Yeah, and what is THAT thing?" Loudred asked.

Magnezone was standing next to the portal and said, "Dusknoir opened this. It is a dimensional hole."

"A dimensional hole?" Sunflora asked.

"Yes." Magnezone said.

"You mean, stepping inside that..." Bidoof said, taking a few steps toward it, "Will take you to the future?"

Magnezone noticed him taking a few steps, and said, "Be careful! You must stay clear! One little touch of this portal, and you will be transported to the future!"

Bidoof breathed as his heart probably skipped a beat when Magnezone warned him of how serious the situation was.

It was then that Pyro saw that the lake guardians, Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit were present, as well. "Hey! Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit!"

"Pyro!" Uxie said.

"You're all safe!" Pyro said, smiling. "I'm glad to see that."

Mespirit smiled, "Naturally!"

Layne came over, and said, "So I assume the plan was successful?"

"Azelf said, "Indeed. I must hand it to Dusknoir. The plan was flawless! We've captured Grovyle, and what's better, we reclaimed the four Time Gears he had previously stolen."

"Excellent!" Pyro said, in joy.

"Look! Here he comes!" One of the locals said.

Loudred then shouted, "Everyone! MAKE WAY!"

Everyone cleared a path. Coming down the path were two pokémon that Layne had not seen before, but they were clearly escorting Grovyle to the portal. Grovyle, was tied up tighter than a drum. His arms and hands were tied, and his mouth was also tied. Everyone began to murmur things as he walked by them.

"So that's Grovyle..."

"It's great they finally caught him..."

"He certainly looks like a bad pokémon..."

Layne could understand the ropes and all, but Dusknoir looked like he had really gone overboard with making sure Grovyle didn't escape...or say anything. Grovyle was trying to speak but the ropes were not making it any easy for him. Layne tried to listen, but could not understand a word he said. But as what Layne thought Grovyle would say, Grovyle didn't sound like he was threatening...in fact...he sounded urgent...or as if he were trying to warn them. Warn them of what?

Dusknoir called out, "Everyone. As you all see, today is a very good day. The excellent news has spread throughout the land. Grovyle has finally been captured."

A round of applause followed that statement. Layne could not find it in himself to applaud. Something seemed out of place...

"This was all made possible by your selfless support and cooperation. And for that, I cannot thank you enough."

This prompted another round of applause. Pyro looked at Layne, "Layne, what's wrong?"

Layne shook his head. "Nothing...I just feel...like something is-"

"As you can all see..." Dusknoir spoke up, "Grovyle was vicious and wicked in coming here, and trying to do what he did. But I assure you. His capture will result in a lasting peace to your world."

Grovyle once again tried to shout from his mouth bonds, but to no avail. One of the two pokémon beside him, which were purple creatures with gems as eyes, simply said, "Quiet you!"

Autumn spoke up, "Dusknoir, who are they?"

Dusknoir looked at his two pokémon assistants. Before he could say anything, four more came running. "These are my assistants I had brought from the future. They are Sabeleye. They helped me in every way thinkable. And today, I regret to inform you all...the time has come for us to return to the future. Everyone...I must now bid you all a farewell."

The crowd began to murmur, and some began to shed some tears.

Dusknoir looked to Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit. "I entrust you with the rest. You know what to do."

Uxie nodded. "Yes, great Dusknoir. We have the Time Gears. We will ensure they are returned to their proper places."

Dusknoir nodded. "The task is yours."

Magnezone then hovered to Dusknoir and said, "Thank you for everything. You have saved us all."

"No." Dusknoir said. "You have been most kind and helpful, Magnezone. And I hope you all continue to work and preserve the peace of your world."

"You can depend on that." Magnezone said.

"Now..." Dusknoir said, "The time has come." He looked to his Sabeleye. "Take him back."

The Sabeleye chuckled and led Grovyle with some difficulty to the portal. "Come on, you!" one said. They then shoved him, and Grovyle disappeared through the portal with one last grunt through his mouth bonds. Then the six Sabeley followed him.

Dusknoir saw this and nodded. He then looked to the locals and guild members of Treasure Town. "Everyone. Though it pains me, now is the time to say goodbye to you all."

Sunflora fought back tears. "I hate sad goodbyes!"

Diglett simply said, "I...I hope we see you again!"

Chatot was balling like a baby. It didn't help Layne that he was standing right there beside him. Layne almost smacked him upside the head,but fought the nerve to do that.

Dusknoir nodded, and turned to enter the portal. This was it. Layne thought to himself. This pokémon had provided him with some clues as to who he was, and now, he'd never see him again. And he had not even muttered a thanks.

"Dusknoir..." Layne said. "...thanks for everything."

Dusknoir was surprised by the voice and stopped in his tracks. "Oh yes...I had nearly forgotten."

He turned back with his eye to Layne and Pyro. "Before I go, I must see two pokémon. Please step forward, Layne and Pyro."

Layne gave a look to Pyro, who was fighting back tears. Layne then looked back to Dusknoir and nodded to Pyro and they stepped to him.

"So this is really goodbye." Pyro said, showing tears, finally. "D-Dusknoir, sir. I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done."

"Well..." Dusknoir said, "This is...goodbye." He said this looking at Treasure Town, but then looked down at Layne and Pyro again. "Or is it?"

Layne looked up, "Uhh, what?"

Suddenly without warning, Dusknoir grabbed both Layne and Pyro "It's too soon for farewells." he said with a more sinister tone. Everyone in Treasure Town saw and heard this, and didn't know how to react one bit!

"Wah!" Pyro exclaimed.

"Dusknoir, what the hell are you doing?" Layne asked, a bit angry.

"My duty, Layne. My duty." Dusknoir said. "You're both coming with me, to the future."

Layne shouted as Dusknoir began to drag them to the portal, "Dammit, somebody do something!"

However, once Dusknoir's body touched the portal, he, Pyro and Layne all disappeared through he portal, and the portal vanished immediately. Layne knew nothing more...the world they were now in...was black...

* * *

><p>Back in Treasure Town, everyone was looking at where the portal had once stood. "What...what just happened?" Loudred asked, a bit worried.<p>

"They...they're gone!" Chimeco said. "Pyro and Layne!"

"Well what can we do?" Sunflora asked.

Chatot was confused. "Those two were clumsy! Why would they get so close to the portal?"

"Shut up, Chatot!" Autumn said. "What are we going to do? Two of our fellow apprentices were just taken to the future! Two apprentices, that happen to be very good friends to us all! I ask again what are we going to do?" she asked with some tears starting to form.

Bidoof was a bit down himself. "Golly...I...I just don't understand..."

Marill and Azurill were present as well. "They had done so much for us..." Marill said. "We cannot do nothing!"

Autumn ran to where the portal had been just minutes ago. "We've got to find out a way! Guildmaster! Do you know what to do?"

Wigglytuff had not seen this and taken it lightly. The serious mood quickly returned, ad he put a hand on Autumn's shoulder. "Right now...we can do nothing. I don not know why Dusknoir pulled them into the portal, but all we can do...is pray. Pray that by some miracle, Layne and Pyro are okay."

Autumn let a few tears down. "They're...they're my friends..."

"And mine too, Autumn." Wigglytuff said, sharing her grief. "And we will think of something. But right now...we've all had a long day. Chatot!"

Chatot flapped his wings once. "Guildmaster!"

Wigglytuff then said, "Let's return home. I have a lot to think about."

"Yes Guildmaster." Chatot replied. "Guild members! To the guild!"

Autumn and Bidoof simply stayed behind for a few seconds looking at the place where the portal had, just moments ago stood. Autumn looked at Bidoof, and said, "I hope they're okay..."

Bidoof, nodded, and said, "I-I hope so too...yup, yup..."

* * *

><p>END PART III<p> 


	29. PART IV: Escape with Grovyle

PART IV:  
>The World of Darkness<p>

_"Mouth so full of lies, tend to black your eyes  
>Just keep them closed, keep praying, just keep waiting<br>Waiting for the one  
>The day that never comes<br>When you stand up to feel the warmth  
>But the sunshine never comes<br>No, the sunshine never comes..."  
>-Metallica in "The Day That Never Comes"<em>

* * *

><p>Dusknoir stood before a room. The room itself was in ruins, but he never did mind that. The tower in which he served his master, was in ruins. It had collapsed years ago. Dusknoir was filled with glee and satisfaction. He was about to report a tremendous success to his Master. Dusknoir was grinning cunningly. He straightened as he entered the room room.<p>

"I hope you will forgive my long term absence, Master Dialga." he said as he straightened a little more. "Though I was delayed, and encountered more difficulty than we first anticipated, I have succeeded in the capture, of both Grovyle, and Layne."

Before him was a chasm. A few thuds were felt in the ground, and a shape of a pokémon he had seen many times glowed. Two crimson red eyes flared to life, and the shape growled deep.

"No, master. You sense correct. I have brought a third visitor."

The shape growled again.

Dusknoir knelt his head, "I had no choice, Master. He had become an unexpected partner to Layne. I could not leave him in the past."

There was silence, before the shape growled more.

Dusknoir nodded, "Yes, Master. I fully understand what must be done. Those who seek to alter the course of history, shall be removed from history. I will see that each are eliminated...immediately." Dusknoir received one final command from Dialga, and he nodded once more. "I understand. I take my leave. After these three are eliminated, I will concentrate my efforts on relocating the Union of Planetary Investigation."

WIth that, Dusknoir bowed his head, and left the room, as his Master once again faded into the shadow. It had been too long for him, and now, he would ensure that Grovyle and Layne...would never meddle in their affairs again.

* * *

><p>Layne was completely uncomfortable. He had no clue what had happened or where he was, but he couldn't find the energy needed to wake up. He also found it a little difficult to move earlier, but that didn't seem like a problem now at least. He was able to move slightly. Layne guessed that was good for him.<p>

"Hey...Layne? Layne, please wake up..." he heard a familiar voice say.

Layne finally managed to open his eyes. Pyro stood there. "Pyro?"

"You're awake!" Pyro said in relief. "You've been out for a while."

He finally managed to at least sit up and shake his head. He felt terrible. He literally felt like he had been poorly handled, perhaps thrown here. Wherever here was. Layne took a look around. "Uhh, where are we?"

Pyro looked around. "I think we're in a jail, Layne."

Layne was shocked at that. "Jail? But why?"

"I don't know." Pyro said. "I woke up a while ago, but I don't know what's going on."

Layne nodded, and said, "Well let's recap. We were in Treasure Town, last time right?"

"Yeah," Pyro said. "Dusknoir had just captured Grovyle and was about to take him to the future."

"Then he called us, as if he had something to say. But he grabbed us..."

"He grabbed us..." Pyro said, And dragged us into he dimensional hole with him. But does that mean that this...is..."

"The future?" Layne asked. "I'm no longer skeptical. This has got to be the future. But nothing fits. Why did things play out the way they did?"

"Dusknoir said it was too soon for goodbye's." Pyro said, "He also said, he was doing...his duty. This is making no sense. Why are we even here?"

"No use in simply talking about it," Layne said. "We've got to find a way out of here."

"How?" Pyro asked. "The doors are locked and shut tight. I can't even budge them!"

Layne went over and tried to open the doors. He even let loose a Water Pulse attack, however as soon as he let the Water Pulse attack loose, a strange aura formed on the doors, and deflected the Water Pulse right back at Layne, and he could not dodge it.

He hit the wall hard. Pyro ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

Layne simply said, "Unbelievable. This whole thing is unbelievable!"

"I know!" Pyro said. "How...how do we get to our own world?"

Before Layne could even think of an answer, he heard laughter and the jail gates opened. There stood Four Sabeleye. One of them laughed at Layne. "Tried to break out did you? That's not going to happen from this jail."

"They're both awake." another one said. "Convenient."

"Shut up," Another said. "Let's get this over with."

"Get over what?" Pyro asked.

They approached Layne and Pyro quickly, and before Layne had a chance to defend himself, he was punched in the stomach, and a bag was put over his head. The same for Pyro. Layne had no choice but to follow their lead down a very uneasy road to follow. He was pushed and shoved and tripped once. But they immediately got him back on track. Layne did not like what was going on. He had no sight, heard nothing but their cackle, and footsteps, and sometimes Pyro's voice.

Finally,they shoved Layne's back against a wall...or pillar of some sort. Layne was held in place, and he felt the grip of several roped being tied to him and whatever he was tied upon. They tied the rope and covered him in rope, again, and again, until his legs, and entire torso was covered literally with rope. Layne could barely breath, but said nothing. Words he knew would not help him.

Finally they removed the bag, but Layne strangely...still saw almost nothing, but outlines. Finally a light was shown on Pyro. He was tied to a pillar, the same type, Layne was tied to.

"You okay, over there, Pyro?"

Pyro simply said, "I...can't move."

"Hang in there." Layne said as light was shown on him and his pillar.

Pyro said, "I'm glad to see you okay."

Layne managed a shrug, and said, "It can't get much worse than this, can it?"

Then a voice said, "Oh if only. You're both clueless on what's about to happen. That would explain why you're so nonchalant about this whole ordeal."

Layne knew that voice. So did Pyro. "Grovyle?"

The light showed on no one else, but Grovyle. He too was tied to a pillar, but looked rather angry and annoyed.

Grovyle looked over. "Well, well..." he said. "if it isn't Team Hydro Pyro. We meet again. Do you two have any clue about where you are?"

Layne looked to Pyro, who shook his head, "N-no..."

"This is Dusknoir's Stockade. A prison. And well, they're about to get rid of us, permanently."

"Ge-Get rid of us?" Pyro asked in shock.

"Kill us." Grovyle said.

"That doesn't make this sound any better..." Layne muttered.

"Wait a second!" Pyro said. I can understand why they'd want to get rid of _you_, Grovyle. But why us? What did we do?"

Grovyle simply looked forward. "Humph. I cannot care any less. You've obviously done something that they couldn't tolerate. Otherwise, you wouldn't be tied to a pillar."

"What?" Pyro said in some anger. "We are innocent! Don't even imply that we're like you!"

Grovyle only replied, "I don't care. You waste energy by losing your cool, Charmander. Meanwhile, our executioners have finally arrived."

Into the light, walked six Sabeleye. Each had a look of coming joy in their faces.

"Sabeleye?" Layne asked.

Grovyle nodded. "Yeah. Sabeleye. The jailers and underlings who do the dirty work for Dusknoir."

"Underlings," Pyro asked. "Of the great, Dusknoir?"

"Please..." Grovyle said. "Dusknoir, is anything but great."

"Both of you knock it off." Layne said.

Before either of them could reply to that, in walked Dusknoir. The Sabeleye saw him and said, "The three have been tied to the pillars. Our preparations are complete."

Dusknoir nodded. "Good."

"Dusknoir!" Pyro shouted. "It-It's us! Pyro and L-"

"Don't waste your breath...Pyro." Grovyle said.

Dusknoir came forward, and examined the pillars, before stepping back behind the Sabeleye. "Very good. Begin the process. Eliminate them."

"What?" Pyro shouted in shock. But...why?"

Dusknoir ignored Pyro and said, "Pay no attention to any pleas they have. Prepare for the executions."

"Dusknoir!" Pyro shouted as the Sabeleye walked forward, brandishing some very sharp claws. "W-wait! Why are you doing this?"

"Again," Grovyle said, only a bit quieter as to not to let the Sabeleye hear too much. "Don't waste your breath. Your words are falling on deaf ears. Keep your voices down so they cannot hear us."

"Why?" Layne asked, looking over.

"If you want to get out of this alive, you must do everything I say, and give me your full cooperation."

"What?" Pyro asked as the Sabeleye came closer. "H-help you?"

"There's no time to discuss this!" Grovyle said. "It's me, or them. Take your pick."

Layne sighed and looked over. "What do we do?"

"You are wise to listen." he said to Layne. "Tell me what you can do right now."

"What I can do?" Layne thought fast. "Well..."

"Anything, basic..." Grovyle said. "I'd say a move, but not too many will help us out here. We're tied tight to these pillars, and cannot access some moves."

"The only thing that comes to mind, is...well attacking somehow. But-"

"Good enough." Grovyle said.

"Just a regular attack?" Pyro asked.

"Yes." Layne said.

"Then I can help too." Pyro said.

"Good."

"Dusknoir smiled and said, "Farewell...old friends. I shall miss the fun. Kill them. And be wary. Be vigilant to the end. Show no mercy, and don't take your eyes off them, until you're absolutely sure they are dead...especially Grovyle."

The Sabeleye gave a cackle that chilled Layne's very spine to the core.

"Here...here they come!" Pyro said a bit loud.

"Listen carefully..." Grovyle said as the came closer brandishing and sharpening their claws. "The Sabeleye use their claws to strike, but are clumsy when they strike. They are not always accurate in their strikes. This gives us one slim chance of escape."

"Care to explain?" Layne asked as one came very close to him.

"Once they unleash Fury Swipes, in a frenzy, our chance will become clear. If their attacks hit the ropes binding us..."

"I get it!" Pyro said. "Perhaps they'll come loose!"

"Precisely." Grovyle said. "When that happens, lash out with an attack, and flee."

Layne looked over, "And if the ropes fail to come loose...got a Plan B?"

The Sabeleye all stopped and extended their claws, which made Layne close his eyes, as if to welcome peace.

Grovyle simply said, "You better start praying they do come loose. Because if they don't...we're done.

That's when they started.

One of the Sabeleye got Layne right in the face and continued to go away at him, swipe after swipe. He did manage to see one of his rope bindings come loose, but that was just one of many. He hoped Grovyle was right, because it wouldn't be too long before this body of his would fail.

"Hold on!" Grovyle shouted under intense pain. "En-ENDURE IT!"

It was then that Pyro's bindings came loose. Pyro swiped back at the Sabeleye and followed with a powerful Fire Spin attack. The other Sabeleye saw this and stopped attacking Grovyle and Layne. Dusknoir saw this, and said, "What?"

Layne then noticed that his bindings also were loose. Grovyle then said, "Now, Buizel!"

Layne didn't bother correcting his name. Now was not the time. He simply kicked the rope and he came off the pillar, and attacked also with a Water Gun attack. Grovyle joined and knocked the rest of them back. Dusknoir was furious. "What trickery is this?"

Grovyle then spit something from his mouth, into his hand and threw it on the ground. A blinding flash blinded both Layne and Pyro. Grovyle however, grabbed Layne and Pyro and jumped up. Upon hitting the ground, they simply...entered the ground. Grovyle then said, "Don't make any sudden movements, and don't say a word. Either of you."

Layne barely breathed. He couldn't, but he was also trying not to. He didn't know what happened, but he could only guess grovyle had somehow gotten them underground.

"Compose yourselves!" They heard Dusknoir's muffled voice say. "Who let Grovyle in with a Luminous Orb?"

A few seconds pass, and they heard a Sabeleye say, "Th-they're gone!"

"Blast!" Dusknoir shouted. "They could not have gone far! Seal off the Stockade! They won't get away from us again!"

Again? Layne didn't know what that meant, but didn't bother asking. Grovyle waited a few more minutes before standing up. Dirt fell all around them. Layne stood himself and brushed himself off. Pyro spat out some dirt from his mouth and reignited his flame a bit, as his tail flame had died down underground.

"We're...safe." Layne said.

"Far from it." Grovyle said. "We got out of that scrape using a cheap trick. But don't think we're out of the woods. We need to get out of here, and fast."

Layne looked at Pyro and they followed Grovyle, as stealthily as they could through the halls of the Stockade.

Grovyle looked at them, as three Sabeleye scurried past. "Quickly. This way!"

They entered a room, which wasn't very big, but it would serve the purpose as Grovyle saw fit. He shut the door behind them, and locked it.

"What's the plan, now?" Layne asked.

Grovyle leaped up to a high box to look out the window. He then nodded, and beckoned them both up to where he was. Grovyle also grabbed some rope from a nearby wall.

Pyro climbed up and finally managed to ask, "Grovyle...is this the future?"

Grovyle tied the rope, to a pole, and tested it's strength. "You catch on fast. You are in the future."

"Can...can we get back to our world?" Pyro also asked.

"Perhaps. Who knows, really." Grovyle replied in a monotone deadpan. "That's the last thing on my mind right now. Both of you come here, and listen up."

Layne reached the top of the boxes, and helped Pyro up too.

Grovyle pointed below. and looked at Layne. "You may not see it, but down there is a river. If you wish to get out of here, you'll need to dive into it. I cannot carry both you and your fire-partner with me. Understand?"

Layne was hesitant. "How far a drop?"

"Forty, or fifty feet." Grovyle said.

"And the river?" Layne asked. He could not see due to it being night out. Strangely, he also heard nothing and felt nothing, environmentally. Strange.

"The deepest part around here, my guess is thirty feet. I'd try and aim for the middle-most part of the river."

Layne sighed, and said, "Better hope I hit it." he said to himself.

"You'll do it?" Grovyle asked.

Layne nodded. "If it means escaping, I'll be a team player."

"Good." Grovyle said before looking at Pyro. "Get on my back, and try not to burn me."

"Why?" Pyro asked.

"We're going to escape this place." Grovyle said. "I have no other way of getting you out. It's now or never."

Layne looked at Pyro, and simply said, "We don't have a choice, Pyro."

Pyro looked at Layne and nodded, and said, "Be careful."

Layne put on his goggles, which had miraculously remained almost unharmed during the attempted execution, and said, "See you down there."

With that, Layne dove down. As he did that, Pyro got on Grovyle's back, and Grovyle jumped as well, managing to hold onto the rope, and ran along the walls of the stockade and managed to barely jump the river.

Layne jumped as far as he could out of the window, and angled down. The dark ground came closer. There was no wind, which Layne thought funny, but didn't think anything about, and he hit the water.

Upon hitting the water. Layne noticed something very funny. He was wet...but upon reaching the river bottom, he looked up. The way he had entered...was still open. Some water did manage to close off...or simply hover in place, but for the most part, there was a simple hole where Layne had landed. Layne let out the air he was holding and breathed from the air hole he had just made. But too a deep breath again as he jumped into the side of the hole he just made. He managed to swim in this very strange water and broke the surface. He climbed out as Grovyle and Pyro landed. "That was too weird." Layne said. Looking back at the river. The hole in which he fell through still remained. And the river's current...was gone.

Pyro looked around, shocked. "Layne...look around you."

Everywhere were floating rocks, lifeless wastelands, and no light. There were chasms that had been caused perhaps by earthquakes, and all the plant life was dead.

"There ...there can't be any way that this is our world..." Pyro said, looking on the land of the future. "This is strange...and awfully dark. It's...almost as if..."

Layne finished that sentence for him. "Everything has stopped. Everything."

"It has." Grovyle said.

"What?" Pyro asked.

"Not here, and not now." Grovyle said. "The Sabeleye will find us here, we must get far from here. Now come on!"

Pyro gave Layne an uneasy look but they then followed Grovyle out and away from the stockade. Layne could only wonder what had happened here. Everything about this world matched a description Dusknoir himself had given Treasure Town one day...what did he call it?

It came to Layne. It was as if the planet was paralyzed.


	30. A Matter of Trust

A pokémon resided in a haven. It had been resting. However, 15 minutes ago, he had felt a disturbance in time. He did not control time, but that didn't mean he didn't feel it. However, though the rip in time lasted a good while, only ten pokémon exactly came through. And he wasn't able to get a good glimpse on who they were.

However he was now working to find out who. He had not been able to find them for a while, but now he was getting a signal.

His eyes glowed and a purple mist floated before him, which began to show him images and sounds of what was going on.

"Faster! We must keep running!"

The pokémon frowned. The pokémon was Grovyle. And he was running with two other pokémon. He remembered Grovyle had gone to the past with Layne. He should know, because he brought Layne here to this world to begin with. But where was Layne?

...wait...

The mist showed him the other two pokémon. "Grovyle, listen! I'm exhausted." the Charmander spoke.

The pokémon shook his head. That wasn't him, though the Charmander did possess something rather...unique.

"There's no time to rest!" Grovyle said. "If those Sabeleye catch us, there won't be another chance for escape. Do you understand."

The Buizel approached Pyro, "Come on, we must keep running."

_So Layne...you've transformed into the pokémon Buizel...a rather curious result. Very curious."_

Palkia then felt the entry of Giratina once again. It had been a while since they had last spoke. _"Giratina..."_

_"Palkia, do you see who's returned here?"_

_"Indeed I have seen it." _ Palkia replied.

_"The job remains unfinished. What are they doing here?" _Giratina asked almost somewhat angry.

_"My only guess is they were captured in the past and sent back here."_ Palkia said. _"How this is, however, I cannot tell, for I do not know."_

_"I will say,"_ Giratina said, _"That it is good to see that our last gift to him worked."_

Palkia nodded, _"Though, he has transformed into the most unusual choice of a pokémon."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

Palkia closed his eyes as he took a break from watching the group run.

_"Most humans we send to this world, if they are transformed, are transformed into more common pokémon. I at first mistook Layne for the Charmander they ran with, but it would seem, he was not destined to transform into one of the usual transformations."_

_"Palkia, do you perhaps think this could be because he knew nothing about pokémon to begin with. Most humans we've seen here know of pokémon, and have a favorite."_

_"It could be..."_ Palkia said, _"But personal preference of pokémon has never influenced the gift before. Layne's received a very unique choice for a pokémon. There may not be a reason at all, to be honest. We ourselves still are not sure how the transformation gift works. I just hope that body of his is good enough for the task at hand." _Palkia said looking once again into the mist.

_"What makes you say that?"_ Giratina asked.

_"The amount of moves a Buizel is able to learn naturally greatly differs from most other pokémon transformations we've seen."_

Giratina sighed. _"Palkia, he's made it so far as he is. I think he should be fine. Come. We must try to figure out some way to help him."_

_"That's going to be a challenge." _Palkia said.

_"What makes you say that?"_

Palkia closed his eyes and simply said, _"Grovyle does not seem to notice the transformation in Layne. In the same way, Layne does not seem to recognize Grovyle as the pokémon he once was. This could be for a number of reasons. And we cannot tell them the truth about themselves, without Dialga sensing our presence. Which puts them at risk..."_

Giratina sighed as he focused on the mist as well. _"Well we can't just sit around and watch your mist pictures all day."_

_I know, Giratina...I know..."_

* * *

><p>"I can't run anymore..." Pyro said. "I need to rest..."<p>

Grovyle stopped and looked behind them. "All right." he said and they stopped just short of a cave. As Pyro caught his breath Grovyle looked around. "This alcove is natural. For the meantime, this will shield us from view from Sabeleye on the road. But do not get comfortable. We'll need to get moving again, shortly."

"Now hold on." Pyro said. "We escaped the Stockade together with you because we had no choice! But we didn't say we'd travel with you afterward! A bad pokémon like you...I cannot trust you."

Layne looked at Pyro. Did he really just say that? Would Pyro rather throw his towel in with the pokémon who had just tried to have them executed? "Pyro..." Layne managed to say.

Grovyle looked at Pyro. "Humph. So I'm the bad guy, and Dusknoir is the good guy? Dusknoir just tried to have us all executed. He always has a reason, even if you feel like you have done nothing to anger him. How do you explain Dusknoir's actions? Dusknoir wants us all dead."

Pyro looked down. "That doesn't mean I should put my trust in you, Grovyle." he said. "Not after what you did in our world."

Grovyle almost rebuked that statement, but shook it off. "Earning your trust isn't as easy as I thought it would be it would seem. I thought having allies again would help, but apparently, I was wrong. There's no point in continuing together if we don't trust each other. Very well. From here, we'll go our separate ways. I must keep moving." Grovyle went to the entrance of the cave, and took a look at Layne. Layne looked at him, and Grovyle said, "You both should get moving, as soon as possible."

Layne said nothing at first, but nodded and said, "...thanks for the help back there."

Grovyle shrugged off the thanks and simply said, "Good luck."

"Grovyle..." Pyro said, before he dashed into the cave. "You tell us to keep moving, but why? It's dark, and hard to tell where we go."

"You better get used to the dark...Pyro." Grovyle said, remembering Pyro's name. "Because here, the day never comes."

"What?" Pyro asked. "You mean..."

"Yes." Grovyle said. "This world, your future world, is a world of perpetual darkness. The sun never rises, and therefore, morning never comes. Darkness has been over this land, for as long as I can remember."

"But...why?" Pyro asked.

"Do you really need to ask, 'why'?" Grovyle asked. "Didn't Dusknoir tell you about the Planet's Paralysis? This is what happens when a planet is paralyzed."

Layne remembered Dusknoir's description of the planet's paralysis. He remembered hearing how the sun never came, the wind never blew, everything.

Pyro simply said..."The planet's paralysis...If you came to our world to paralyze the planet, and we stopped you, how did it get paralyzed here?"

Grovyle simply shook his head. "Me? Cause the planet's paralysis? Dusknoir really did do a number on you. You are free to believe, or reject everything I have told you, either way, I still suggest you leave as quickly as you can. I've wasted my time here. I must go. If you value your life, do not let those Sabeleye catch you." With that, Grovyle ran into the cave, leaving them.

"Layne..." Pyro said.

Layne turned to see Pyro on the verge of tears, or depression. "Pyro?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore..." he said. "I just don't know what to believe anymore. Dusknoir said the planet's paralysis would be caused by the theft of every Time Gear."

"I don't know myself, Pyro." Layne said stretching a bit. "We did what we could to prevent the Time Gears from being stolen."

"Did we...do what we were supposed to do, Layne? The Time Gears were going to get returned, which should have prevented everything like this from happening..."

"Then something's not right." Layne said. "Look around you, Pyro."

"I know, Layne...I just don't know what to believe anymore! It's so frustrating!"

It was then that Layne heard faint laughter. "I think we have bigger problems than what we did right or wrong. We better get moving again, and fast!"

The run through the cave was exhausting. Five minutes in, they ran into some very disturbing sights. Pokémon were indeed, frozen in time, some with a look of fear, and some with a look as if they had no clue as to what was even going on. Pyro almost lost it in that cave, Layne had to drag him a good amount of the way, and they even had to hide to let a few Sabeleye pass them by. Everything seemed out of place. It was enough to make Layne's head spin, almost to the point of perhaps raising more memory flags. But that was the last thing on his mind.

Layne did not like to see Pyro in this state. He had grown too close to Pyro to let him get upset and not do anything. He would find a way to get them back to the past, if he had to die trying.

They ran out of the cave. "I think we've lost them again, for now." Layne said, but they ran a little more, and Layne's foot sunk into a small stream.

Pyro turned to look. "Water."

Layne examined the place his foot had splashed. The splash was made, and water expanded, but the hole remained, and no ripples were made at all. "Layne...look."

Layne looked up to see what Pyro was looking at. The waterfall.

"Is this...the exact same..."

Pyro said, "This is the place we were assigned for our first Guild mission.

Layne looked around. "The river...is much more shallow than when we went. The waterfall too, is also not as powerful. What could have happened?"

"Is Grovyle really right? Has time...really stopped here?"

Layne sighed and grabbed some water and rubbed it on his body. "It would seem, so, Pyro. I don't know what else to think."

"Then why did Dusknoir bring us here?" Pyro asked. "The great, Dusknoir..."

Layne simply said, "Pyro..." He wanted to tell Pyro to stop calling him great. He had always had a funny feeling about Dusknoir, and now here they were.

"He was so kind to us too..." Pyro said.

Layne sighed, "Pyro...we've got to put that all aside right now, and focus on here and now. We need to find out the truth, somehow."

Pyro then lit up. "Your ability!"

"The Dimensional Scream?"

"Yeah! Use the Dimensional Scream!"

Layne shrugged, and said, "Well, it's worth a try..."

Layne came forward and placed his hand once again in the water. He relaxed and calmed his mind. He breathed, in and out. He wasn't getting anything. He tried to calm and focus himself more.

"Anything?" Pyro asked. "Can you see anything?"

Layne took his hand from the water and sighed. He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm not even feeling a little dizzy."

"No?" Pyro asked. "Well, we tried. It's disappointing that we still don't have much of a lead on what happened here, but it can't be helped."

"We should continue on." Layne said. "We shouldn't stick around."

As they continued on, at a more comfortable pace, Layne couldn't help but think of Grovyle. Where was he now? Layne was thinking mostly about that as they climbed over a few hills. They then found themselves on a familiar road. Layne and Pyro couldn't decipher it immediately so they decided to follow it for a ways. They couldn't pinpoint just where it led or what it came from. Layne could tell during this little journey, that Pyro was conflicting inside. However, Layne didn't have the slightest idea on how to cheer him up. He couldn't stand knowing his friend...perhaps one of his very few friends, was as sad as he was.

"Layne...I...I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Layne asked.

"Look for yourself...Layne."

Layne took a look at what Pyro was talking about. He then saw what he was talking about. "It can't be...That's..."

"Treasure Town..." Pyro said. "It's true. The future really is a world of darkness..."

Layne finally felt some sadness. Treasure Town seemed so lifeless. The town's residents, though he didn't see them, were surely frozen in time as the countless pokémon they had previously encountered. The cliff they were standing on overlooked more than that. Layne looked and recognized, that a little further down the road, would be the spot he used to sit to simply watch the ocean. But that meant...Layne turned around. "Oh God..."

Pyro turned to see what he looked at. "Oh Layne...the Guild..."

On a hill behind them, was the stairway to the Guild. They followed the Stairway until they both reached the top. What they saw nearly made Layne's heart stop. And Pyro could no longer hold back anymore tears. The guild members all were standing there, looking to the sky, in a look of what appeared to be...preparation. Preparation for what? The end? Did they see Time's paralysis coming? Layne went down the line. Loudred, Bidoof, Sunflora, Corphish, Chimeco, Croagunk, Diglett, Dugtrio, Chatot, Wigglytuff...and Autumn. Upon seeing Autumn, Layne had to shed a few tears himself. Autumn looked sad, and a few tears were frozen on her face. Layne offered a small smile, and wiped them away. "Now we need to know what happened." Layne said. "We cannot let this happen, Pyro."

Pyro was still sobbing, "I just don't understand Layne. "The great Dusknoir saved us more than once. He taught us many things too, like about your ability. I...I really came to respect him."

"I know, Pyro." Layne said, giving his partner a comfort hug. "I know."

"But...could it possibly be that...Dusknoir, deceived us?"

Layne sighed and said, "It's always a possibility Pyro. Right now...anything is a possibility. I understand how you feel, because I feel the same way. Frustration. Jumbled up. I don't know what's what anymore. But we have to focus on the present, which is currently...the future."

"Then what should we do...? We cannot run forever, and that certainly won't help us get back to our own world." Pyro turned to look at the guild member's time frozen bodies. "I wonder how they are doing back home. Bidoof, Autumn, Wigglytuff...everyone..." Pyro said. "I m-m-miss the guild. I want to see them all again."

Layne nodded and wiped his face. "I miss them too, Pyro." Layne said, sensing Pyro's depression. "But this is natural. I won't deny how this is all hard to believe. Even so, Pyro, we haven't given up through anything, and we most certainly cannot give up now."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Pyro, you won't like this, but I think we need to go find Grovyle." Layne said.

Pyro of course didn't like it. "What? You are suggesting we go after Grovyle? Wh-why?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure either, Pyro. But we need to know some things. Grovyle came to our world from this one. That means he would know how to get to our world, but it also implies that he was possibly there for other reasons, than causing, the apparently inevitable Time Paralysis."

"But isn't he...a bad pokémon?" Pyro asked.

"What defines a bad pokémon?" Layne asked in return.

"He came to our world, and began stealing Time Gears. I don't think I'd be able to trust a thing he'd say."

"Dusknoir said he was stealing Time Gears to cause Time to paralyze the world, which looks like it would have happened either way."

"Are you saying you trust him, Layne?"

Layne was taken aback a bit by the question. "Pyro...I don't know the answer to that."

"Neither of us do, Layne." Pyro said, "Yet you insist we catch up to him so you can talk to him."

"More than that, Pyro."

"Would you trust what he says?" Pyro asked.

Layne was starting to lose patience with his partner in this conversation, which was a first, but times were getting desperate. "Pyro, I don't know what else to tell you!"

Pyro went straight for the throat, "Well, Layne, I don't dislike this idea, I hate this idea! There is no way I could trust a pokémon like that. Never!"

"I never said you had to trust him, but he came to our world somehow, which means he can do it again!"

"Trust that...bad...I don't want to, Layne." Pyro said again forming some tears.

Layne was about to give up. They were back to square one. Layne didn't know where to go from here.

"But..."

Layne's ears twitched. "What?"

"But...I think you're right. We don't really have much of another choice. I don't know why Dusknoir wants to get rid of us, but the only other pokémon we know here in the future, is Grovyle."

"And he's the only one who has even offered in the slightest bit, help." Layne said, rubbing Pyro's shoulder to comfort his upset friend. "It's just another gut feeling, Pyro. We've gone with these before, and perhaps...this is another we should follow. Also...I don't know how to explain this. But I looked at Grovyle today, and listened to him, and it's almost...almost as if...I should know him from somewhere perhaps..."

"What?"

Layne shook his head. "I don't know anymore. Are you up to the task?"

"We have no choice." Pyro repeated. "We must pin our hopes on Grovyle."

"Then...are you ready?" Layne asked.

"Yes." Pyro said, straightening out, as he stood up. "Let's go find Grovyle."

Layne finally smiled a bit, and said, "...Pyro..."

"You don't need to say anything." Pyro said. "Let's go find him."

Layne nodded, and set down the guild stairs, but as he did so, Pyro said, "Layne...thank you."

Layne turned around, and looked at Pyro. He didn't say anything.

"You've been trying to comfort me because of what's going on here, and you're handling it unlike anyone else could, even though you should be just as scared as I am, Layne."

Layne smiled and chuckled a bit and said, "Pyro I am scared."

"You are?"

Layne nodded. "I have not felt this scared in a long time. This is a new experience for me, Pyro. Time traveling, this environment. Pyro, the day we met, I was scared because of my transformation, and memory loss."

"You did a good job at hiding it." Pyro said. "But even so, I'm sorry."

"Why should you apologize?"

"Even though I have you, my best friend with me, I worried all alone, and began t o doubt. Therefore, I almost gave up, alone."

Layne walked to Pyro and put a paw on Pyro and held on strong, "You're not alone, Pyro. I'm going to see through this, one way or another. And I'm not leaving you behind."

"Then let's keep going, Layne!"

"I couldn't agree more, Pyro."

They gave one last look to the guild, and Layne simply clenched his paw and said, "We cannot and will not let this happen. Are you with me?"

Pyro was already halfway down the stairs, which finally gave Layne reason to laugh as he caught up with his partner. Things were going to be just fine. It was just another gut feeling...

* * *

><p>Layne and Pyro were walking down the road. "Are you sure he went this way, Layne?"<p>

"Not at all." Layne said. To be honest with himself, Layne had no clue where Grovyle could have run off to, but he had run off in this general direction, and for the most part, there weren't any branching roads or forks in the road. Plus, Layne felt that Grovyle would be going this way. It could have been another gut feeling, but Layne felt as if Grovyle had reason to be in this neck of the woods.

"Then why are we walking this way?"

Layne shrugged. "Gut feeling."

"Layne, that's not very reassuring." Pyro said.

"Pyro, I know. To be honest, I'm just trying to make a logical guess. The main road hasn't seen very many branches off the road. So it's a fair guess that we're not too far behind Grovyle.' Layne then saw footprints in the ground and said, to Pyro, "Pokémon detected."

"What?"

"Isn't that what Diglett says when he sees a pokémon's foot? Well that's what I see."

"Well, who's footprint is it?" Pyro asked.

"Pyro, you know how good I am at that job...not very good. You're gonna have to tell me."

Pyro came over and looked. "Looks like it was freshly made in this...mud."

Layne simply said, "Time's stopped here, so don't try to judge by freshness."

"If I had to guess, it's looks like Grovyle's footprint."

It was then that they heard a noise. Followed by what sounded like a shout. "Did you hear that?" Layne asked.

"Yeah." Pyro said. "You think it was Grovyle?"

"I will say the shout certainly sounded similar." Layne said. "I think we better investigate."

Layne and Pyro followed the direction in which the shout came from at running speed. Strangely also, the footprints also led them. Perhaps Grovyle indeed had recently made these...if they were even his. Even Pyro could make mistakes in pokémon footprints.

But they continued running. It was then that they found him. However, Grovyle was on the ground. He was also encased...in a very strange glow of pink and yellow.

"Grovyle?" Layne asked

Grovyle managed, though with difficulty to look up. "You again?"

Layne popped his neck, and crossed his arms, "Yeah...us." His actions gave him a look from Grovyle, but it was dropped almost as soon as it came.

Pyro said and approached, "Are you okay?"

"Stay back!" Grovyle shouted as his head once again met the ground.

Layne looked around, "Uhhh, look, I'm sorry if we're...interrupting something, but-"

"You don't understand!" Grovyle said. "An enemy is right here!"

"Where?" Pyro asked, getting into a defensive stance. Layne followed his lead.

"R-right beside the Buizel..."

Layne looked beside him, and saw a strange rock, and he picked it up. "This thing? Come now, Grovyle, you can't be serious. "And my name is-"

"PUT us DOWN this INSTANT!" That startled Layne so much as to drop the rock and fall behind. "Mother of Mercy..." Layne said. "The rock can talk?"

"Don't be so dense!" Grovyle said. Layne almost rebutted that statement, but as they spoke, a spirit-type thing...just emerged from the rock cracks and openings.

Layne simply looked at this mysterious pokémon and said, "Okay...I'll be honest, and say I wasn't expecting that."

The pokémon said, "All who trespass on this land, we will not forgive them! None of them! Not even you!"

Layne simply said, "Oh come on! We don't have time for this!"

"I don't think he's going to listen to us." Pyro said.

"We are Spiritomb. A manifestation of the spirits!"

"There's that word again." Layne said. "'We!' Yet I only see one talking rock with a weird spirit thing."

"Fool!" Spiritomb said. We are a manifestation of exactly one hundred-eight spirits!"

Well...I guess that makes sense..." Layne said.

Grovyle then said, "This pokémon is extremely powerful. It has seized control of my body!"

"Look, there must be some way to resolve this peacefully." Layne said popping his neck. "I mean we just wandered onto your land accidentally, after hearing our...friend...shout. We could just-"

"SILENCE!" Spiritomb shouted. "No one shall be forgiven for trespassing!" Spiritomb repeated. "Prepare for your punishment!"

It then charged Layne and Pyro. Pyro dodged and jumped aside. Layne got into a defensive stance and punched the pink part of this weird pokémon. Layne however had forgotten, that this pokémon was a spirit. The punch just went through the pink void, and hit nothing. _"Crud..."_ Layne thought, and was immediately hit in the face by some different punching attack.

He was forced back as he was punched. He rubbed the area, and then smiled. "Like playing dirty do you?"

Spiritomb did nothing but laugh as it once again charged Layne.

Pyro was thinking fast, and didn't know what else to do but use Fire Spin. Layne saw the flames and jumped out of the way as the flames engulfed the Spiritomb. Spiritomb wasn't showing pain, but the flames made it shrivel somewhat. What was the key to defeating this pokémon?

Layne charged up a Water Pulse, and fired. Yet again, the attack went right through the pokémon. "Is there no way to defeat this creep?"

"You have to attack...the key-" Grovyle began, but was cut off.

"SILENCE, YOU!" Spiritomb shouted to Grovyle.

Layne thought fast. What did he need to attack? That's when he remembered. He had been able to pick up the pokémon. Was that little stone truly the...key or whatever Grovyle would have called it?

There was only one way to find out. Layne jumped high, and prepared for a powerful Iron Tail. Spiritomb never saw him coming. The Iron Tail impacted very hard with the odd stone at the bottom. Spiritomb screamed them, and shriveled back into the rock. Layne stood back, as did Pyro, and rock began to move! This creeped Layne out, but the rock was running away, which made Layne...a bit more comfortable. "Trippy." Layne simply said, crossing his arms.

"What...just happened?" Pyro asked.

"Who knows." Layne said. "I don't wish to see something like that again."

"You spooked them enough to run away." Grovyle said, finally managing to stand up.

Pyro and Layne approached Grovyle. "Are you okay?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah." Grovyle said, dusting himself off. "I'll be fine. You surprise me with your combat skill, both of you. I did not expect you to win that battle."

Layne shrugged, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"That pokémon was very cunning. It took control of my body by entering...my nose."

Layne and Pyro looked at each other. Layne then said, "Okaaaay...didn't need to know that, but whatever."

"So that was a bad pokémon." Pyro asked.

Grovyle shook his head. "I do not like that term at all. Spiritomb was not, but it was only protecting it's territory. It was frightening, only because it became as angry as it did, and lost all self control. However, when it's weakness was revealed, you both saw how it ran away. Normally, Spiritomb, are very timid pokémon."

"Well..." Layne said. "I think we can trust your knowledge there."

Grovyle simply said, "There are many such pokémon similar here in your future. Pokémon that deep down inside, are very good, but have gone mad because of time's paralysis."

Pyro nodded. "I understand. That is saddening." Pyro said, with a bit of a down tone in his mood.

"Enough about that." Grovyle said. "Have you two decided to finally trust me?"

Layne was about to answer when Pyro said, "Um, somewhat. I have to admit, I do not fully trust you, Grovyle, but-"

Layne almost face-palmed. "Pyro...come on..." He muttered to himself.

"Humph!" Grovyle said. "I've told you once already. If we cannot establish a trust between us, there is no point in traveling together. I'm leaving."

Layne was about to say, "You're welcome..." for his liberation from the Spiritomb, when Pyro simply aid, "Grovyle, wait!"

Layne looked to Pyro and then to Grovyle. Grovyle looked to Pyro, and simply said, "What?"

Pyro said, "I didn't say I didn't believe you! To be perfectly honest,we don't know what is what anymore. We need to learn as much as can learn about this world, and though I don't fully trust you Grovyle, everything you've said makes some sense and it all seems logical. So please...tell us what you know about this future, and why you came to our world."

Grovyle scoffed a bit at that. "And what if everything I say is a pack of lies?" Grovyle asked.

Layne popped his neck. "This is getting us no where." he said.

"Well," Pyro said, "I guess we'll have to hear what you have to say before we decide what is what."

Layne for some reason did not believe this to be a very good answer. And he could only guess that Grovyle would be leaving them momentarily. But strangely he looked in thought and said, "Very well. But not here in the open. We need a place to lay low while we talk about this."

Grovyle began to walk. Layne looked at Pyro and simply smiled and said, "So far, so good."


	31. Grovyle's Story of Time

"This will do for now." Grovyle said as they found a shallow cave. Layne shivered a bit, just now realizing how cold it was starting to get. Layne noticed a small area in the cave that he guessed had once been used as a fire. Layne would try to toughen it out. He just hoped that whatever they had to discuss wouldn't be too long.

Layne looked up, "You sure?"

Grovyle nodded. "I have used this place as a hide-out several times before. We won't stay long for the Sabeleye to track us down. Now, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes." Pyro said. "Please tell us, why the planet's paralysis happened."

Grovyle sighed and said, "Light a fire. Your partner's getting cold."

Layne looked up and said, "I don't mean to be that way, I just-"

"It's understandable. To be honest, if most pokémon are able to light fires here, they take the advantage. Plus, Sabeleye thankfully, are not very good at tracking odors. They depend more on sight in the dark. A small fire won't be a problem."

Pyro nodded, and after Layne gathered a few dry sticks, and other flammable material, Pyro used a small Ember attack to light the fire, which sparked a lot before starting to burn. It sparked in a way that made Pyro jump a bit. "I didn't expect that."

"Oh, that's was probably some leftover residue of a material a friend of mine once used to make a fire here." Grovyle said.

Layne could only guess the material was shavings of flint, but he didn't ask. He simply said, "Thanks for the fire option."

"Don't mention it," Grovyle said almost with no emotion. He then said, "Let's get down to the point. The planet's paralysis. That dates back to your time, in the world of the past. Time became paralyzed with the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was governed by the pokémon, Dialga."

"Dialga?" Pyro asked. "I've never heard of him before."

"Dialga," Grovyle continued, "Is a legendary pokémon that controls time. He ensured the proper flow of time from Temporal Tower. However upon the collapse of Temporal Tower, Dialga went mad, and time went out of control. It wasn't long before the planet became fully paralyzed. Dialga, lost all self control when this happened. Here in your future, you see the planet paralyzed. Dialga has lost all reason, and feeds off the darkness here. He is but a shadow of what he once was. He is now beyond all recognition, a pokémon we sometimes call Primal Dialga."

Layne and Pyro took this all in as best as they could. Grovyle was talking like this was his life, and it very well might have been. Layne could only guess how long Grovyle had lived in darkness. "Dialga knows no emotion, and seeks only self-preservation. He therefore prevents all history from changing, which is why Dialga wants me dead. I am trying to alter history, by stopping the planet's paralysis."

Pyro shook his head, "See we were told the exact opposite of that! We were told that you came to our world to paralyze the planet! We believed that as you were stealing the Time Gears!"

"As if!" Grovyle said. "I was collecting the Time Gears. They are essential to prevent the World's paralysis. Taking the Time Gears to Temporal Tower, and putting them in place would reverse the collapse of Temporal Tower, which in your time, has probably already reached the beginning stages of collapse.

"What?" Layne asked.

"I think you heard me." Grovyle said. "Though it's true that time would stop in the area, should a Time Gear be removed, that is only temporary. As soon as the job at Temporal Tower is done, time would have been restored everywhere."

Layne simply said, "I guess that makes sense..." He also couldn't help but get the feeling that he had heard this at one point before, as well.

Pyro said, "Then how do you explain for the things Dusknoir said about you? The things about you being a wanted outlaw, and how you escaped from the future to our world to prevent your capture. Are you saying he's lying?"

"How else can I put it?" Grovyle asked in return. "The only reason Dialga considers me an outlaw is because I seek to alter history. And Dusknoir, don't get me started on him. Yes he's been chasing me for years now, but only because he is an agent to Dialga."

"Really?" Layne said, "This just gets better and better."

"It can't be! Dusknoir was as agent?" Pyro asked in shock.

"Yes." Grovyle said, crossing his arms. "Once Dialga learned that...I would go to the past, he sent an agent that has been his agent now for almost 10 years, to catch me."

Layne couldn't help but feel there was more to that story, and the slight pause wasn't the only thing that gave that away. However he didn't say anything, because Pyro was in absolute shock at everything being told right now. "It...just can't be!"

"I know this must be hard for you to believe, but-"

"I can't believe it at all!" Pyro said. "You're saying all of this about the great, Dusknoir?"

"Once again, I say," Grovyle said, "Dusknoir is anything but great."

"Look, I don't understand why Dusknoir is acting this way here, but there has to...there just has..." Pyro was starting to tremble with mixed emotion now.

Layne rubbed his partner's back. "Hang in there, Pyro."

"I respected him...I just can't believe you, Grovyle..."

Layne sighed. He wouldn't deny, that this was all hard to accept, but he also had to look in the other hand. With what they had faced here in the future,what Grovyle said was reasonable, and now it all made perfect sense. And deep down, Layne knew that Pyro himself knew it. Before Layne could reply to anything though, Pyro immediately got up and began to run out of the cave.

"Pyro!" Layne shouted. "Where are you going?"

Pyro stopped. "Im going to go see Dusknoir, and see if this is all true!" he said through some tears.

"Fool!" Grovyle said, standing up. "What good will that do?"

"Pyro, I gotta side with Grovyle on this one, you'd only be making it easier for them to catch you. They've tried to execute us once, already. Don't think they won't do it again."

Pyro looked to Layne and then asked, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Grovyle repeated that question, "What are you supposed to do? I'm surprised you are still wondering about that. You said you'd decide for yourself whether or not to believe what I had to say. You said you don't know what to believe. You wouldn't accept the words immediately that came from my mouth. I've said what needs to be said." Pyro looked to Grovyle. "It's times like this when things get tough, that you need to be strong." Layne looked to Grovyle at that. This was stuff he'd been talking to Pyro about. It wouldn't surprise Layne if Pyro's confidence right now was at an all-time low, but he couldn't blame him either. Grovyle continued, "Think for yourself, and then act as you deem right."

With that, Grovyle stood up and said, "I wouldn't stay much longer here. The Sabeleye will gain good ground."

"Where are you going?" Layne asked.

Grovyle looked at Layne and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going back to the past. And I will stop the planet's paralysis. To do that, I will need to locate Celebi."

"Celebi?" Pyro asked.

The name once again triggered a small brain wave in Layne, but nothing more.

Grovyle nodded, and said, "Yes. Whether or not, you decide to come with me, is your choice. You decide your own course of action. I've decided mine. I must go."

With that Grovyle left the cave. Layne followed him briefly and watched him run off.

Pyro was in dee disbelief. Layne walked over and said, "Pyro, I know what you are feeling, and I don't know what to believe either, but I can say one thing with certainty. Here, the planet is paralyzed, and if what Grovyle said is true, the paralysis has already begun in our time. To stop this from happening, Pyro..."

Pyro nodded, "I know what you're trying to say, Layne."

Layne continued, "We have to get to the past."

"Layne...I understand that Grovyle is right. Right in what he said. Things are tough now, but we have to be strong. Both of us."

Layne smiled strongly. "I'm glad you see that, Pyro. Shall we catch up with Grovyle?"

Pyro nodded. "Let's go. We...we have to get back. We have to stop this from happening!"

Layne smiled and put a paw on his partner's shoulder. "That's what I like to hear. Lead the way."

Pyro left the cave, as Layne put out the small fire they had made using Water Gun, and he caught up with Pyro. They ran and it wasn't long before they caught up with Grovyle outside the forest. Grovyle heard them approach and turned to see who was chasing him.

"So...you two have decided to join me after all."

Layne nodded, and said, "We're giving you our full cooperation. We have to get back to our world, and if you can do it, we certainly can."

"Very well." Grovyle said.

Pyro asked, "Where are we off to?"

"We're going into this forest. Within this forest, is where Celebi for the most part will dwell. Though she is very busy, she will come here often. We need to find her."

Pyro said, "You've mentioned Celebi before, but just who is she?"

"She is the legendary Time Travel Pokémon." Grovyle said. "She can cross time."

"Interesting..." Layne said, a little uncomfortable about the concept of time travel, still.

"Mind yourself around her, she can be a little...spirited and odd sometimes." Grovyle said. "But Celebi helped me and..." Grovyle cleared his throat. "Celebi helped me get to the past."

"So you're saying, that if we find Celebi, we can return to our world." Pyro said.

"Yes." Grovyle said. "We will not be stopping much on this journey. Celebi has lent her support to reshaping history, and that means..."

Layne simply said, "That means...she's a target of Dialga."

"Yes." Grovyle nodded. "We have no time to waste."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Layne asked.

"Yes," Grovyle said. "We better get moving."

"Wait!" Pyro said.

Layne and Grovyle looked to Pyro. Layne didn't like the way Pyro had said that, and Grovyle apparently was a bit suspicious of it too.

"What is it?"

Pyro composed himself and asked, "If the three of us do manage to get back to our world, Grovyle, will you steal the Time Gears, like before?"

There was silence in the group for about 30 seconds, before Grovyle sighed and said, "Yes, I will. The Time Gears as I have said countless times before, are essential to stopping time's paralysis."

"But I- No! Grovyle I'm not convinced yet! I don't completely trust you yet!" Pyro said.

Layne shook his head, "Come on Pyro-"

"Let him speak his word." Grovyle interrupted.

Pyro continued, "I'm only going with you because I want to return to our world. If we do return, Grovyle...I will investigate perhaps that you really were taking the Time Gears to stop the planet's paralysis. But, if I conclude that you are stealing the Time Gears for the wrong reasons...I will stop you, Grovyle. I will give it all my might to stop you."

Layne didn't know what to say anymore. Pyro's trust wasn't easily earned from Grovyle, and Layne didn't have to hazard a guess as to why. He wished Pyro would put some trust in Grovyle, but at least he was following him. Layne guessed it would have to be enough.

Grovyle crossed his arms, remembering the past confrontations between them. "You are free to do as you will, but keep this in mind...Pyro." Grovyle said remembering his name. "There is only one thing important right now, and that's returning safely to your world. So for the time being, I must ask you to focus completely on getting back home...Let's go."

They began to walk into the forest. Layne stopped in his tracks. The strangest feeling had returned to him. He just knew this place from somewhere! He had gotten the same feeling at Fogbound Lake, the North Desert, and Crystal Cave in the past! But why was he this strange feeling here?

Pyro turned around. "Layne, you okay?"

Layne looked to Pyro, "Pyro I think-"

Grovyle turned around, "We cannot linger! The Sabeleye will catch us!"

Layne head this then returned his glance to Pyro and shook his head. "It's...nothing. I must be going crazy. Lets-"

Then Layne thought he heard the cracking of a twig. Layne turned his head to the direction. There was nothing he could see. No pokémon, no movement...nothing. He turned to Pyro and said, "Let's just get out of here."

They then left. Layne was completely unaware, that a Sabeley scout had indeed been watching them that whole time.


	32. Memory Overload and Escape to the Past

Grovyle, Layne and Pyro walked through the forest with very little chat. Though they all had established an understanding, the tensions were without a doubt, very thick still. Layne didn't need to ask to know that Pyro still thought Grovyle was still untrusting, and Grovyle was probably wondering if traveling with these two pokémon, who still felt suspicious about him was a good idea or not. Layne however could not shake the feeling that he somehow knew this place from his head. How was it possible? Layne cursed his memory loss! It was dragging him down!

Layne tried to get it off his mind. He had to think of something to get this off his mind. Why were they here in this forest. Locate a pokémon, Celebi. Okay. Time Travel pokémon, it still made him uncomfortable, but he was already traveling in time. So far...nothing ad was happening.

Grovyle stopped and said, "We can take a short rest here. I'll be right back, I'm going to go scout."

Layne and Pyro nodded, and Layne said, "We'll be here."

Grovyle nodded and ran off. Pyro looked at Layne and asked, "Do you think he'll come back?"

Layne shrugged, "If he doesn't we'll know that we have one more pokémon to look suspicious over, including Dusknoir."

"Layne, that's not very reassuring." Pyro said.

"Don't know what else to say" Layne said. He then popped his neck. He suddenly felt very hungry, and reached for the bag at his side by instinct. Where was it?

Layne had forgotten. He had left it back at the Guild. He let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Pyro asked.

Layne simply said, "Forgot the bag back home. No apples."

It was then that Pyro's stomach growled. "You think there's anything to eat here?"

"Not much." Grovyle said as he reappeared. He tossed them both an apple. "In some areas of the future, we have been spared what precious soil and light we can provide to grow some food. It is not easy, and if it's not done perfectly, nothing good will come from your effort. then there are apples on the trees that have been frozen in time. Like those. They are fine to eat, they've been preserved in the paralysis in time."

Layne bit into one. Despite the lack of color both inside and outside, the apple tasted like any other apple he'd had at the guild. "Thanks." he said.

Grovyle nodded as he bit into an apple himself. "We've been walking through this forest for quite a while now. If Celebi is here, then it will not be long before we find her."

Layne wasn't listening because off behind him, he could have sworn he heard something...mystical.

Pyro hesitated, but asked, "You said...Dialga was targeting her too. Do you think she got...caught?"

"Caught?" a voice rang out, and it nearly scared Layne witless. "He thought the voice sounded familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it. Everyone else heard it too.

"Who is that?" Pyro exclaimed.

Grovyle smiled, and turned around, "Who do you think?"

The voice giggled. Me captured...that's a bit insulting! Charmander...it is impossible for me to be captured."

Layne was giving Pyro a rather strange look. Pyro saw this and simply asked, "Layne, what are you giving me that look for?"

Layne simply said, "Pyro...beside you."

"Pyro looked over to see a hovering pink little pokémon floating next to him. "Wah!" Pyro said, suddenly backing away.

Grovyle turned with a chuckle to this. "Celebi."

Celebi stood in all her...majesty. This Celebi, was not like other Celebi in color. Rather than a light green coating, this Celebi had a pink color. Her eyes were an emerald green, and though her wings were not even the size of her short arms they were able to propel her body through the sky effortlessly.

"Hello, my dear, Grovyle." Celebi said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, it has." Grovyle replied.

Pyro was shocked, "That tiny pokémon is Celebi?"

Celebi took that the wrong way, and Layne only guessed she would. "Now, that is just downright rude!" she exclaimed. "Why would you poke fun at my small proportions."

Grovyle also turned to Pyro, "Celebi's power is very mystical. Size means-"

"Please, Grovyle." Celebi said, smiling. "I can handle this."

Pyro simply said, "I did not mean to offend anyone! I'm sorry. I just heard you had the ability to cross time, s o I expected a big, majestic pokémon like Dialga or..."

"Dialga is dead." Layne said. "Remember?"

"He's not dead." Grovyle said, "He's just lost in madness."

To be truthful, Layne knew that Dialga wasn't dead, but he was hoping Grovyle would at least know what he meant. Celebi ignored them both, and simply said to Pyro.

"How stubborn." she said playfully. "Don't you know not to judge by appearance? Had I not known what a Charmander was, I'd say you wouldn't look very powerful in a fight."

Layne had to fight off a snort there. Pyro had indeed improved as a fighter for the past few days, but Layne couldn't help but remember their meeting day again, and how shy he had been. Layne almost had to push him into that cave in order for him to get his Relic Fragment treasure, which still hung around his neck under his scarf.

Celebi then smiled, "But I forgive you. Besides, don't you find me cuter than any pokémon like Dialga?"

Layne could no longer hold the laughter, but at least he wasn't the only one laughing. Celebi was giggling, and Grovyle, for the first time since traveling with him, was giving a rather hearty chuckle himself. Pyro just looked embarrassed. However once that had passed, Grovyle looked to Celebi, "As you can see, Celebi, I am in need of your help once again."

Celebi nodded. "I figured as much. I felt a rip in time and could only think you both had failed-"

"Both?" Pyro asked.

Grovyle turned to Pyro, "Nothing." Celebi, though hesitant about what Pyro had just said, continued. "I was beginning to think," Celebi continued, "That _you_ had been captured again."

"I was." Grovyle said. "And we were very lucky to have escaped execution."

"Execution?" Celebi repeated. "Well, I'm glad you escaped that too! But we cannot dawdle. All I can ask now is...try not to fail this time, Grovyle." she said almost as playfully as a child playing with toys.

Grovyle looked a bit stung by that, not in a bad way, but more in an awkward way. "I hope so too, Celebi..."

"The Union is updated with all that we know. And we've all finally put in the support of this mission."

"Really?" Grovyle asked. "We have the Union's support?"

Celebi nodded. "Living in this world is depressing everyone to the point of madness, since the Union was attacked."

Grovyle interrupted, "I do not mean to interrupt Celebi, but we have no time to chat. If we don't keep moving, it will only be a matter of time before the Sabeleye track us all down, and capture us."

Celebi looked to Grovyle, "Don't you start on the capture us monolog now! Those Sabeleye can try to catch us, but they won't. Try as they may. Grovyle, you need to learn to let go of your worry sometimes, you stubborn little lizard. But, if you would be so kind, as t prevent the planet's paralysis, the world will be spared the agony of darkness."

Grovyle nodded, and said, "I know."

"Celebi said, "And we both know that we will devote our lives to achieve that end."

Grovyle nodded, and was about to say something, but Layne simply, said, "All right, as moving as this all is, perhaps we have dawdled a bit too long here. Shall we be off?"

"Huh? Is that..." Celebi began asking, looking directly at Layne. Layne looked up to meet her gaze, and though every part of his brain was trying to get him to say some other phrase, all he could say was, "Pardon?" Grovyle looked at Layne, as did Pyro. Layne was met with three strange looks, all of which he had no idea on how to even respond to. "Uhhh...what?"

Celebi gave him the look for a few more seconds before shaking her head. "No. Nevermind, I don't know what I'm thinking."

"Is there something, wrong?" Grovyle asked Celebi.

Celebi shook her head. "No. "Follow me, the Passage of Time is quite nearby. My guess is that all three of you are taking it?"

"Correct." Grovyle said.

"Well then," Celebi said. "Let us be off."

As they started off, Pyro ran up to Grovyle, and asked, "What's...the Passage of Time?"

Grovyle said, "The Passage of Time is a portal which Celebi uses to cross time. A secret corridor that only she has power over, and it spans dimensions."

Celebi nodded, "Yup! I can travel short distances of time by myself, but for the big trips that span generations, I must use the Passage of Time."

Pyro then said, "So if we entered the Passage of Time, we could..."

Yes." Grovyle said. "You will be able to return to your world."

Celebi then said, "This is the forest that will lead us eventually to the Passage of Time. Are you all prepared properly for this?"

Layne shrugged, and simply said, "What you see is what you get."

Celebi giggled at that, and said, "Funny...you remind me of someone I know..."

Layne wasn't too sure he knew what she meant, but didn't ask.

"Well, let's go." Celebi said. Layne looked at Pyro and simply said, "No turning back now."

Pyro nodded and said, " After you."

* * *

><p><em>"You're asking for us to do something that is very risky, Palkia." <em>Giratina said. _"Be reasonable!"_

_"I do not know what else to do, Giratina."_ Palkia said. _"We must intervene. You and I both know that Dusknoir will not try the same strategy as before. Pyro and Layne have gained too much respect in Treasure Town. Chances are they will be able to reveal the lies Dusknoir had told them."_

_"Pyro doesn't seem convinced..."_ Giratina said.

_"Just wait. You and I both know that the next part of Dusknoir's plan is already in motion. Celebi may be the only one who can access the Passage of Time's power, but it doesn't mean that her power cannot be challenged. Dusknoir sees this, and has once again summoned Dialga to aid him."_

_"So what?" _Giratina asked. _"He's done the same thing before. Layne and Grovyle escaped once before, what makes you think they won't escape again?"_

_"They escaped last time with the help of a lake guardian! And Dialga's presence will greatly challenge the power of Celebi. Don't think that just because Dialga has lost all control, doesn't mean that his control over time has diminished in any way."_

_"What does this have to do with anything?"_ Giratina asked.

Palkia sighed. _"Dialga's presence will greatly hinder the power of Celebi, possibly to the point where her ability to use certain powers are greatly hindered. We must be ready to possibly intervene to allow them to get to the portal."_

Giratina looked in thought, and said, _"Do you really think we'll need to do what you say we need to do? Intervene in such a way? Entering the planet's haven will as I have said, put us at risk. Dialga will mark us on his target list. God only knows why we've managed to stay hidden as we are for so long."_

_"Giratina, I wouldn't be surprised if Dialga had his suspicions about us for the past ten years. But rest assured, I do not plan on throwing our lives away in such fashion. We merely need to ensure they all reach the Passage of Time."_

_"What do you think of Layne?" _Giratina asked.

_"About his transformation? We've been over this."_

_"No. We've both concluded that Layne seemed to have developed amnesia. So, what do you think will happen? Is the mission in any jeopardy? Cooperation is required for this mission to pull through."_

_"I know, Giratina. However, part of me think that Layne's identity has already been given to one of them. That or their suspicions are greatly developing. Layne has yet to even correct Grovyle for calling him anything other than Buizel. It will come in time. I do not think we should interfere there."_

_"If you say so." _Giratina said.

Palkia then said, _"They near the Passage. We must get ready to help them...one last time."'_

* * *

><p>The group of four went through the forest. With Celebi's guidance, all were fully well on their way back home to the past. Which was good news for pretty much everyone in the group. Though tensions still clung in the group, Celebi and Layne had actually started engaging in small talk.<p>

"Grovyle and I have been working to prevent the planet's paralysis for a long time now, actually."

"Long time?"

"Yeah!"

"How'd you and Grovyle meet?" Layne asked. Grovyle seemed to hear the question, for he almost turned his head, but simply shook it, hoping Celebi really wouldn't go there.

"Well..." Celebi said, turning to Layne and hovering rather close...almost too close for comfort. "This is just between you and me, but we met after Dusknoir had first captured him."

"You mean...he's been captured more than once?" Layne asked.

"Oh, yes." Celebi said. "I was just passing through the neighborhood, and I saw his prison escorts. I followed by way of stealth teleportation, and ended up breaking him out of prison. It was then that he introduced me to the Union."

"This is the second time you have talked about this...Union. What is that?"

Celebi shrugged. "Just the resistance we are in against Dialga. Nothing more really to it."

Layne shrugged and said "...so what made you choose to save him?"

Celebi contemplated the question, and said, "You know, to this day, I don't completely know. There was something about him. Grovyle, I've learned is very stubborn, impatient, and hasty. I know he wants to hurry with his mission, but I do wish he would sometimes slow down just a little bit."

"Slower job, and you don't miss as much details."

"Well...that, and it would just make me happier if he did. I'd like to spend as much time with him, before he has to leave again...wait."

Layne was already chuckling. Celebi...and Grovyle? "You mean to tell me-"

"Oh no! That's not what I meant at all!" Celebi said, a bit on the panic side. It's not like I have any special feelings for him or anything!" she said as quietly as se could so Layne could hear, but not Grovyle...hopefully.

"Everything okay back there?" Grovyle asked, looking back. Layne straightened out, but couldn't completely get rid of the grin that was glued onto his face. Celebi almost freaked, but held herself in place and said, "Everything is fine! I think we're actually getting closer!"

Layne chuckled as Grovyle turned away and said to Celebi, "There's no need to hide it, just tell him how you feel."

Celebi looked at Layne...she didn't say anything. She just looked at him, and hovered closer to him and even inspected him, physically, lifting up arms and other places, like behind the tail. "Celebi..." Layne said stopping, a little creeped. "What are you doing?"

Celebi looked at him. "You are acting strangely similar to a friend, Grovyle and I know. Have you perhaps run into-"

Grovyle then said, "Celebi! I think I see it."

Layne chuckled and said, "Hold your thoughts. Grovyle needs you."

Celebi continued to glance at him, which still creeped Layne out, but in the same way, the mind of Layne was starting to feel, very strange. Did...he perhaps...know her? What was going on? His mind was trying to tell him something.

Celebi smiled and said, "Guess he does."

Pyro saw Layne's expression and simply asked, "What's wrong?"

"Pyro, all I can say is that something is out of place. My mind is trying to tell me something right here, and right now. But I don't know what."

Before Pyro could ask, Grovyle said, "Guys. We've found it!"

Layne and Pyro looked over. Grovyle and Celebi were both entering a clearing. Layne smiled, and said, "Let's get home. We'll talk about this soon."

Pyro smiled and said, "Sounds good to me. It will be good to get home finally. But...Layne."

Layne looked over as they continued walking. "Do you think that all we've heard about Grovyle, the TIme Gears, and Temporal Tower is true?"

Layne simply shrugged. "To be honest...it all sounds...familiar, but I don't know what to believe right now. Perhaps we should stick with our original plan. Let's investigate the true intentions of Grovyle when we get home."

Pyro nodded, and said, "Right."

They then entered the clearing. Pyro looked at the Passage, which looked like the doorway to another dimension. "So that's the Passage of Time?"

"Yes." Grovyle said. "I went through it to get to the past. However, only Celebi can open the Passage. So..." he said, looking to Celebi, "Go ahead and do your thing."

"Sure!" Celebi said, smiling.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dusknoir's voice rang out.

Layne clenched his paws. Why was he here? Grovyle, Celebi, and Pyro also heard it and reacted. "Dusknoir!"

Dusknoir faded into view, and said, "Hello to you all. I must say it's been a few hours since our last meeting. You are all overdue for an execution." Dusknoir walked forward. "Your little escape you carried out has carried out quite the goose chase, Grovyle. Now let's make this easy. It's over now. You have lost, and I have won."

At that moment, the six Sabeleye of Dusknoir surrounded them. They didn't attack, but they did brandish those claws again, which made the hair on Layne stand.

"Very crafty, Dusknoir." Grovyle said. "I guess I should have seen this coming. You did know of the Passage of Time after all. I will say. That was clumsy on my part."

"See what I mean?" Celebi whispered to Layne. "Too hasty."

"On the contrary," Dusknoir said. "We have not only waited here, but we have been watching you since you entered the forest. And our little strategy went perfectly, as now we have the opportunity to capture the wanted Celebi as well. Not a bad day. Four outlaws, my Master will be most pleased."

Grovyle sighed and said, as they all got in a defensive stance, "I really should have seen this coming. Celebi, I'm sorry."

Celebi looked to Grovyle. "Grovyle. Never knew you to be a pokémon of apologies, Grovyle. I must say, it doesn't suit your style, dear. And I thought we've been over me getting captured already. It simply isn't possible!" she said giggling again.

"I am about to put that theory to the test." Dusknoir said. "Arrest them!"

Grovyle said, "Everyone! Prepare yourselves! We will power our way through to the Passage! We'll push them all aside, and jump into the Passage!"

"Right." Layne said, relaxing, but focusing at the same time.

"Won't go easy?" Dusknoir asked. "I expected as much. I will go ahead and say, spare yourselves the effort. You all don't have a ghost of a chance."

"Says who?" Grovyle asked. "We never know until we try. Dusknoir, you and me. Right here, right now."

Pyro, Layne, and Celebi all looked at Grovyle. Was he going to really suggest a one on one deal for this kind of thing? Layne could understand, but was it really the right way to go?

Dusknoir laughed. "Grovyle. You are a fool to think I would come alone."

Grovyle gave Dusknoir a deep stare. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...you need to look up, because I have brought doom upon your little group. Master Dialga, let us bask in your presence!"

At that, a roar unlike anything Layne had ever heard...except maybe at Fogbound Lake with Groundon, sounded. Layne looked up. The monster that sat up on the cliff above the Passage of Time was unlike anything he had ever seen. He lost his footing. Those eyes of the monsters glowed as red as blood, and the pulsing outlines of the creatures body gave off an aura unlike anything Layne could ever say he had ever experienced. And his experience with aura was very very small...

"It can't be..." Grovyle said.

"Grovyle!" Is that...?"

Pyro began but couldn't finish.

"Primal Dialga..." Grovyle simply said.

Dusknoir laughed and added in taunt, "What's wrong Grovyle? What happened to the bravado I had just witnessed?"

Grovyle said nothing but looked down.

"Grovyle?" Celebi asked.

Grovyle shook his head. "It cannot be helped."

"What are you saying?" Pyro asked.

"Surely you're not-" Layne began, but was cut off.

"Hope has left us. Dusknoir on his own is one thing, but this is completely different...we don't stand a chance against Dialga." Grovyle turned to Layne and Pyro. "I must apologize, for letting you down. You two kept up well. For that, I must say...thank you."

Layne said. "Look Grovyle, you never lose hope. Don't ever lose that. I may not have much to support my words, but-"

Grovyle shook his head. "I don't mean to disappoint you, Buizel. But we are not in the state to fight Dialga."

"My name is..." Layne began but Grovyle didn't hear. He stepped forward. "Dusknoir, I surrender. I will come willingly, and quietly."

Dusknoir laughed and Celebi was shocked. ""Grovyle!"

Dusknoir was giddy. "It's not like you to surrender so easily Grovyle."

"We change." Grovyle said. "I cannot fight Dialga. But, as the Buizel over there said, hope is not gone. I am reminded that hope is actually alive."

"Oh?" Dusknoir said, smiling. "How so?"

"Celebi..." Grovyle said, "Remember. It was just me that was caught. My partner, remains in the past. He will complete this mission. I know he will..."

Layne's mind was starting to work up quite a storm. Storm...he could almost feel a storm...

Pyro was astonished. "Grovyle You...didn't come alone?"

"I did not." Grovyle said. "My partner and I traveled to the past together. I had not mentioned him before for fear that if we were successful, you would try to locate him as well."

"Why didn't you two stay together?" Celebi asked.

"Upon entry of the past," Grovyle said, "We ran into a storm at sea, and were immediately separated. I almost lost hope in him surviving, but...I know he is alive. I can feel it. He will complete the mission, even if we are eliminated. He will prevent the planet's paralysis, and restore time! We have to keep faith, Celebi!"

Dusknoir began to laugh hard and heartily. Grovyle looked at him in question and simply asked, "Dusknoir, please do tell, what is so funny?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't told, you, Grovyle."

"What do you mean? Who told me what?"

"Allow me. I do recall...a certain special partner you had. Tell me now...who was it again?"

Grovyle crossed his arms, "Don't play games with me, Dusknoir. You and I both know who was with me, as we both eluded you several times."

"I know, so who is it?"

"Why are you-"

"Say the name!" Dusknoir said. "Tell us the name of the partner that travelled with you to the past."

"I still don't see why you would ask such a thing."

"For old times sake. Humor me and say the name, or has it left your memory too?"

Memory! Layne's mind for the first time, saw a light at the end of the tunnel...

"I could never forget him. I still don't see why you are asking for this, but the one who travelled with me to the past, was Layne...my best friend..."

Layne's mind suddenly lit up like fireworks. _"Layne...my best friend..."_ echoed through his mind, and suddenly, Layne's mind was working in a flashback sequence so hard, that Layne was almost completely blind to the present occurrences, and lost balance and fell on all fours. His mind was showing him things and it suddenly made sense. Grovyle! Grovyle was his partner! He remembered! The darkness...the dreams...the voices...the passage...and the Storm!

As Layne's mind recapped this, Pyro went into a state of astonishment and was looking at Layne. "Layne?"

Celebi looked at Pyro and then at Layne. She too looked deep in thought.

"Grovyle!" Pyro said. "Did you say the name, 'Layne'?"

Grovyle turned and nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Well, he's right behind you!"

"What?" Grovyle turned looking at Layne. Celebi still looked deep at Layne, who was still having a memory overload. Grovyle shook his head. "It can't be...the Layne I know...isn't a Buizel. He's a human."

That sealed the deal. Layne's memory was up and running again and he immediately looked up and shouted, "Grovyle!"

Grovyle's eyes widened. The voice...the tone...the eyes..."L-Layne?"

Celebi lit up, "I knew it!"

Dusknoir laughed. "I'm surprised this has remained as long a secret as it has. Grovyle, the very human that became your partner almost four months ago, is, without a doubt, the Buizel that you now see before you!"

"How?" Grovyle asked Layne. "How is this possible?"

Layne barely had time to say anything. Dusknoir laughed. "There will be plenty of time for questions later! But after you and Layne had escaped to the past, Dialga assigned me the mission of traveling to the past, and retrieving both you and Layne. I failed to get rid of you both once, and I didn't plan on failing again. After I arrived in the past, I gathered intelligence that would help me find you both by posing as an explorer. I quickly became popular in the exploring world, and it would be about a month or two in this time, that I would drop by Treasure Town. It was there, that I met Team Hydro Pyro."

Everyone listened as Dusknoir explained himself. Pyro was shaking his head in disbelief at the words.

"Upon first meeting Layne and Pyro, I at first, suspected nothing, at least until they mentioned something that gave me the tip off. The Dimensional Scream. At first...I was skeptical, but the more and more they explained the situation to me, the idea began to take shape in my mind. A pokémon claiming at one point to be human, with the dimensional scream, I had to consider the chances."

"But...why did he talk to you?"

"Another thing that confused me. But apparently, Layne had developed amnesia. I was fully convinced, and once he told me his name, I knew without a doubt, I had caught the first of my outlaw escapees. So with Layne developing amnesia, my plan worked very well to my advantage. He failed to recognize who I was and his trust was easily earned, I even had him convinced that you were a wanted outlaw. And once you were caught, I must say it was very easy to drag both him and Pyro here."

"But why would you take Pyro here?" Layne asked finally breaking his silence.

"Isn't that obvious. Had I just taken you, I would have caused a much bigger scene. Pyro would have fought to get you back by any means necessary. Because he was your partner, I had to take him. You had already lent your support to preventing the paralysis of time, and I could not think of the possibility of Pyro discovering the secret of the real story to the paralysis of time!"

Pyro was hurt by those words. "You...you really were lying! I can't believe it!" he said.

Layne crossed his arms. "I always thought there was something strange about you, Dusknoir." Layne said.

"Never-the-less, Layne. You fell completely into my hand, and I had you, and now here we stand, at the end. Grovyle, Layne, it's been fun. But this ends now. You are both here, and this whole thing will end, once we dispose of you, and trust me. Your silly Union will be next. Where's your hope now, Grovyle? Get them!"

The group of four backed into each other. Layne suddenly felt crushed in spirit and pride. "Grovyle...forgive me!"

Grovyle said, "There is nothing to forgive, old friend. I'm sorry I did not see this earlier."

"Are you finally going to accept your fate?" Dusknoir laughed.

Pyro looked to be on the verge of tears, but straightened out. "No! Grovyle, Layne! You cannot give up!"

Layne looked at Pyro. Pyro was taking one bold spiritual leap here.

Grovyle looked crushed in spirit too. "How can you say such things? We cannot do much now..."

"Think, Grovyle!" Pyro shouted. "We didn't give up when we were just seconds away from execution! "We cannot give up now!"

Celebi also said, "We've never given up in the past, we cannot start now!"

Layne looked at them and said, "Got any ideas? Because, I'm about as crushed emotionally as Grovyle, right now."

Pyro asked, "Celebi, can you teleport us, just a short distance to the Passage of Time?"

Celebi shook her head. "I can't with the presence of-"

Suddenly a bright flash blinded everyone, but the effects of the blindness were short-lived for Pyro, Celebi, Layne and Grovyle. Layne looked up to see Dialga busy with two other pokémon. He didn't recognize one of them, but he thought he saw...

"Palkia?"

A voice boomed in the group of four's minds. _"GO! Celebi! We cannot hold his power much longer! Get them to the passage!"_

"Grab hold!" Celebi shouted. Layne, Pyro, and Grovyle grabbed hold and they suddenly became invisible.

Dusknoir cursed and shouted. Up on the cliff, Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia had a short scuffle, before Giratina and Palkia disappeared. Dialga roared and let out a strange aura.

Layne, Pyro, Grovyle and Celebi were sneaking around the group and were just about to reach the passage, undetected by Dialga, when suddenly the air around them...shattered.

"Dialga's revealed us!" Celebi shouted. "Go! Jump into the Passage!"

"Get them!" Dusknoir shouted.

Celebi created a barrier which would hold them out for a while. "Go I cannot hold this barrier forever!" Celebi shouted.

"What about you?" Pyro asked.

Layne simply said, "Don't worry about her! She can take care of herself!"

Celebi nodded, "Looks like he's having a bit more success with his fried memory!"

"Celebi, please..." Layne said.

"Go! Stop the world's paralysis! You must succeed!"

"Celebi..." Grovyle said. "Thanks again..."

"Yes...thank you, Celebi." Pyro said.

Suddenly the barrier broke and Dusknoir and his Sabeleye charged. The three jumped into the Passage, just as Celebi vanished, and disabled the passage, leaving just a glowing orb of light in the ground. Dusknoir cursed himself again. He was too slow again! "Again...They escaped me again!"

Dusknoir knew that his luck would not return with Layne's amnesia and he knew that Dialga would once again not be happy with him. However...once again as last time...Dialga began to supply him with another set of mental instructions...Dialga was putting a lot of faith in him...Dusknoir could not fail this time. He just couldn't. His life depended on it.

* * *

><p>END PART IV<p> 


	33. PART V: A Sunrise to Remember

PART V:  
>One Last Effort<p>

_"The hairs on your arm will stand up  
>At the terror in each sip and in each sup<br>Will you partake of that last offered cup?  
>Or disappear into the potter's ground<br>When the man comes around?"  
>-Johnny Cash in "When the Man Comes Around"<em>

* * *

><p>Layne felt the strong warmth of a strong summer day on his back.. He heard the peaceful sounds of beach waves on the sand. He felt...at peace, and in the same way, he felt alive. He opened his eyes. Was this perhaps a dream? He had a mission to complete...where was Grovyle? He had had the strangest dream where he had lost his memory...and he had turned into what some called a-<p>

He looked down. He was still the same. He looked, not far away was Pyro sleeping in the sand, and Grovyle not too far away from him either. Layne sighed and popped his neck, at least he was still alive. He guessed everything that had happened, had indeed really happened. He then looked at the environment. They were back in the past, and if he was correct...this was Treasure Town's beach...

Pyro groaned. "Ugh...What happened?"

Layne chuckled and walked over and helped is partner up. "Welcome home."

"Layne...where...are we back?"

Layne nodded. "Wonder how long it's been."

"I don't know...but I'm glad...we made it back to our world!" Pyro said a bit in joy.

Layne put a paw to his mouth and beckoned to Grovyle, who was still sleeping, but smiled and said, "I'm glad you didn't lose hope as easily as I did."

"Layne...do you remember who you are?"

Layne gave the question some thought and said, "I think there still some missing parts...but I do remember a very good amount of my past. I guess that little kick we just had in the future, was enough to finally job my memory back in place somewhat."

Grovyle coughed and sat up. He looked over and the three of them met eyes.

"Pyro, Layne?"

"We made it back!" Pyro said,

"We...we did it?" Grovyle asked. "I...I can't believe it."

"We did." Pyro said. "I know because this is the place where I met Layne! This very beach."

"Layne washed up here?" Grovyle asked. "When we were separated, I ended up getting washed near the Eastern Forests. I have been in search of Layne. I had almost feared that he had drowned after we got separated in the storm."

"Believe me..." Layne said, "I probably would have had some strange stuff not happened that night. Now that I think about it...I must have changed right then and there into a Buizel."

"But how?" Grovyle asked looking at Layne. Layne looked deep in thought. "I have a few theories, but I truthfully don't know. I will say, I guess I've gotten used to this body for the moment."

"There's still a lot I'm not quite understanding." Pyro said. "Like the concept of time traveling. "Can you explain some of these things?" Pyro asked.

Grovyle nodded, and said, "I would gladly do so...but here is not the place to talk. We must find a shelter close by."

"Why not Wigglytuff's Guild?" Pyro asked. "It's not that far away from here, and it's where Layne and I trained and roomed before this all happened."

"Hold on." Grovyle said. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not?" Pyro asked.

Layne nodded, and said, "I'm going to have to agree with Grovyle there, Pyro. Grovyle could possibly be noticed as the wanted outlaw we all looked at him to be. Plus, I don't know how in the hell we're going to explain exactly what we just went through to the Guild...I am not looking forward to seeing Chatot again..."

Pyro nodded, "Right..."

Pyro looked in thought, and Layne was about to say, "What about the cave over there?" The cave where Layne and Pyro had fought and easily beat Koffing and Zubat when they first met.

"Wait! I have the perfect place!" Pyro said

"You do?" Grovyle and Layne asked in unison.

"Yes...however, it will involve sneaking through Treasure Town..."

"Stealth is not a problem with me." Grovyle said. "We can easily slip through Treasure Town."

"Good." Layne said. "I suggest we stat getting stealthy right about now, because we have company."

Grovyle and Pyro turned to look at what Layne was mentioning. Two Guild members were about to hit the beach. "Quick!" Grovyle said. "Behind those beach boulders over there!"

They quickly hid as the two members hit the beach. They said nothing, but listened. Layne shut his eyes when he heard the voices.

"A whole month gone, Bidoof. Still not even a sign or word that Layne and Pyro are okay!" Autumn said. "I'm getting worried..."

Bidoof spoke up and said, "I think the Guildmaster's stressing mighty heavily over this also. He just hasn't seemed like himself for the past month. I wonder what's going on in his head..."

Autumn gave a sorrowful laugh. "If Layne were here, he'd be asking that same thing."

"I'm sure they're all right..." Bidoof said, though he too had some worry in his voice. "I haven't been sleeping well lately. The guild just seems too empty without them."

Autumn sighed and said, "...come back soon guys...we all miss you..."

The voices faded away, and they all let out a sigh of relief. They had not been seen. Layne looked a bit hurt. "...Autumn...Bidoof."

Pyro nodded and said, "I was tempted to jump out."

"Thank you for holding out on that..." Grovyle said. "We would have had a lot to explain. We are not ready for that yet. Now where are we going?"

Pyro said, "We're going to my old home...on Sharpedo Bluff."

* * *

><p>Pyro's old home was underground in a cliff that was nearby the cliff Layne usually sat on to watch the ocean, which made Layne feel a bit at home, but none the less, Layne knew that Pyro was missing the guild, and Layne couldn't lie to himself. He would miss the guild himself as well. But soon...they'd return for a story he knew would flip everyone's lid. All he needed was time to get the facts in order, and patience.<p>

Layne upon entering Pyro's home simply said what all humans said to friends upon entering their house for the first time. "Nice place." Layne could remember some of his human past, but still some things were a blur. He could only guess his amnesia was caused during the storm. He remembered, he was dead tired during that storm. The lightning had lit up the cliff's face, and the piling of rocks.

Layne suddenly rubbed the back of his head, because remembering that brought the pain from that back almost instantly. Layne was not going to lie to himself. It felt good to remember things again. Sure he wished he remembered certain small things, but those would come in time. All that mattered right now, was that he was reunited with Grovyle, in a way that made them friends, and Pyro was here with them, finally putting full trust in him. Layne couldn't think of anything better to ask for for the moment, other than perhaps some dinner.

Later on that day, since Pyro's house was basically a huge opening in the cliff, Layne climbed down the cliff's face, and dove into the ocean to get them all some dinner. He was also teaching himself slowly but surely how to propel himself through the water using his tail. This made him faster, and he caught a few fish without ease.

Later that night, around a fire, they roasted the fish, which was a human tradition Layne was grateful to remember. The way the guild served their fish, they cooked it, but it was still a little weird. Back in the day, Layne loved to prepare meat with his father...before he became a rather abusive man. And whenever Layne had managed to make what little money he could, the beach bonfires in Seattle provided heat required for the cheap domestic fish he could afford. It was fast and easy to cook. And healthy, too.

Layne smiled at those memories. Sure they were days he wouldn't mind forgetting, since those were the days that he considered some of his worst days, but they certainly had taught him how to survive. Now here he was...on another world, in a body of some weird animal, talking to two friends, while eating fish. Not a bad turn of events for him.

Grovyle had been talking about his partnership with Layne in the future when Layne had been introduced to him. Up to the point where they had just witnessed Dusknoir's story of deception and trickery.

"I thought you had mentioned Layne's name once or twice," Grovyle said to Pyro, "Before we even reunited with Celebi, however, I never expected Layne to be the very same Layne, that had come and helped us as well as he did in the future."

Layne gave a small smile as he impaled another fish onto a stick, to hold over the fire.

"Can you tell more about that?" Pyro asked, very much interested.

"Indeed, I can." Grovyle said. "Layne joined Celebi and I as we investigated the planet's paralysis. Celebi and I had been investigating the paralysis for years, and all we had to show for it were a few facts about what had happened, and how it could have been stopped."

"A pokémon, and a human, paired together?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah." Grovyle said. "I will say, Layne's few descriptions of humanity he knew made me skeptical more than once. But, I could only guess what his world was like."

Pyro looked over, "What was your home like, Layne?"

Layne simply shrugged. "I can remember it, but...let's not go there."

"When we discovered," Grovyle continued, "That Layne had the ability that he possesses now, Celebi and I were...well...ecstatic. Layne had appeared virtually out of no where. I remember first meeting him, like it was yesterday."

"Don't remind me..." Layne said, remembering his near death experience by the Sabeleye.

Pyro laughed, but didn't go there. "By ability, you mean the Dimensional Scream, right?"

"Correct." Grovyle said, "Upon his mention of the Dimensional Scream, we had to test to see if it was truth. Layne had his first vision in Treeshroud Forest, and we then knew that our mission had taken a very big step towards completion."

"What makes you say that?" Pyro asked.

"You don't know? Well, let me explain. The Dimensional Scream has a drawback. The Dimensional Scream will not work if the item contacted with has no connection to the Time Gears. It was the Dimensional Scream through Layne that provided us with the locations of the TIme Gears in the past."

"Hold on!" Pyro said. "The Dimensional Scream is triggered only by items connected with Time Gears?"

"Yes." Grovyle said. "The opposite also holds true. "The Dimensional Scream cannot be activated in areas that are not connected with the Time Gears.

"That's not how I remember it at all!" Pyro said. "At one point, he simply touched an apple, and heard a young pokémon named Azurill scream. He also went in contact with a river, and saw a hidden cave behind the waterfall in a vision. None of the areas or things had any connection with the Time Gears."

"Are you sure?" Grovyle asked, turning to Layne.

Layne looked in thought but said, "Pyro's right. It has gone off at random times, like he said, in areas with no connection to the Time Gears."

"Huh." Grovyle said. "That never happened in the future. You tried to activate the Dimensional Scream in many places, that were not tied to the Time Gears, with no success. I don't understand why it would work differently here. Perhaps things are just different here...or the nature of the Dimensional Scream is altered in the past, before Temporal Tower's collapse..."

Layne nodded in understanding. It explained why he and Pyro had not seen anything when they tried to activate it in the future.

"Also the Dimensional Scream, I never mentioned this before, requires the presence of a trusted partner close by. I don't know why, but without the bond of trust, the Scream cannot be triggered."

"A...trusted partner..." Pyro said.

Layne gave a skeptical look to Grovyle. "You sure about that? The first time I had that vision, we were on some rather shaky ground."

"I will not deny, I was very skeptical to you possessing the gift, Layne. Celebi however, held no doubt, and put her full trust in you. And since you were new to our world, it can be assumed that you put your trust in us as well, which was probably what triggered the first vision."

"I guess that makes sense..." Layne said, shrugging.

"After that experience, I too began to put my full trust in you and your gifts. It was then from there that our friendship also steeled, Layne."

"Well..." Pyro said, "The Dimensional Scream was triggered not so long after Layne and I met."

Grovyle simply looked at Pyro. "What's your point? I would think that's proof about how both you and Layne have evolved as friends through your exploration team." Grovyle said.

Layne chuckled when he saw Pyro's reaction to that. But he couldn't help but perhaps blush and scratch the back of his head at the mention of that. He would not deny that he and Pyro had indeed become good friends through their time as an exploration team, despite how childish the whole thing could be sometimes...

"And because Layne had developed amnesia," Grovyle continued, "It does not surprise me if he would look to find a partner to turn to for guiding and friendship. Perhaps Layne grew to trust you quickly because of that."

Layne said nothing there.

Grovyle continued. "Enough about the ability. Layne and I were investigating the planet's paralysis. And location by location, we used the Scream to identify the five locations of the TIme Gears here, while we were in the future."

Layne remembered the voices in his visions he had here during the expedition, and in Crystal Cave. One voice was his...the other...had to be Grovyle. It all made sense now.

"After we found the locations, Celebi took us to the Passage of Time, and we went in. However, our hardships were just beginning. Before we even had a chance to enter, a pokémon, which I still have no clue as to who it was, attacked us."

"A pokémon attacked you?" Pyro asked.

Layne barely remembered this...just barely.

"Not just any pokémon. There was something to that pokémon that today sends chills down my spine. I am grateful we didn't run into it in the future just now. There was something...dark...about that pokémon. Layne..."

Layne looked over.

"I don't know if you remember this, but you were a little reckless and you blocked a major attack it had used on me."

Layne looked in thought and smiled, saying, "I...think I remember that..."

"Whether you do or don't, let me say, I owe you for that."

Layne chuckled and said, "Please, if I remember right, you've saved my hide plenty of times."

Grovyle chuckled, and said, "I see that hasn't left your memory." Grovyle continued. "Anyway, we evaded that pokémon with Celebi's help, and we took the Passage here. However, as I mentioned before, we landed out clear in the ocean in the middle of a storm."

"I remember that night." Pyro said. "The rain was blowing into this room all night. I barely got any sleep at all..."

"Layne and I got separated. And as I said in the future, I had almost given up hope that he had survived. It had to have been during this time that Layne was transformed, and got amnesia."

"Yeah..." Layne said, rubbing the back of his head. "Those rocks really did their job."

"Rocks?" Grovyle asked.

"After we got separated, Grovyle, I will not say I was beginning to wonder how I was even still alive. All energy that I had previously had, was completely drained, and I couldn't keep myself afloat anymore. I don''t know why I was kept afloat as I was, but a wave carried me and threw me against a bunch of rocks at a cliffside, and well, I hit the back of my head rather hard. I had a splitting headache the rest of that day as I remember."

Grovyle smiled. "I made a promise to find Layne after I finally managed to get ashore. I'm glad I finally kept that promise. Layne, I don't know how much you remember this, but you helped Celebi and I out tremendously in the future, and you became a friend we could never ask for again. I'm glad that though there was a slight cost, that you made it out of that storm, safe. Yeah...your appearance has changed, but you're still...you."

Layne smiled and offered a little salute. "The one and only."

Grovyle returned the smile and said, "And you remain my friend. It's great to finally see you again."

"The same with you, Grovyle." Layne said.

There was a silent moment in the group before Grovyle spoke again.

"Now," he said, "We have to decide on our plan of action. Like I said before, I will collect the Time Gears again. What will you do?"

Layne looked to Pyro to answer first.

"Pyro said, "I'm not going to lie. I'm worried about how time stops in the region where the Time Gear is removed. But are you sure it's only temporary?"

"As soon as the TIme Gears are in lace at Temporal Tower," Grovyle said, "Time will be restored to it's normal state, everywhere."

Pyro looked to Layne and Layne imply said. "I remember the mission, Grovyle. I cannot sit out now. Pyro?"

Pyro nodded and said, "It's settled. We'll go too and help you collect the Time Gears. I can only pray that the Time Gear doesn't badly affect the pokémon in the area. But we must prevent the planet's paralysis!"

"Right." Grovyle said. "Then it's decided. We will go together. I think we should all get some rest. It's been a long day for us all, with all the running we did, and hiding we're currently doing. Tomorrow, we'll head to Treeshroud Forest in the morning."

Layne swallowed his last piece of fish, before nodding, and said, "Sounds like a plan..."

* * *

><p>Pyro couldn't sleep. The wind blew ash from last night's camp fire in his face, and his mind was racing with so many facts. Pyro sat up. Dawn was approaching, but the sun was not in the sky. Le looked to Layne and Grovyle. Both were sleeping peacefully. He smiled. He was glad Layne was finally getting somewhere as far as figuring out who he was.<p>

Pyro stretched, and carefully avoiding, Layne, stepped outside onto the cliff. He could barely make out the ocean. He heard it from their room and of course he heard it up on the cliff. The sounds made him relax. Pyro took a deep breath, and took it all in. Perhaps this was why Layne always came out here to reflect on his day.

"Pyro?" Grovyle said from behind. Pyro turned to see Grovyle standing behind him.

"You okay?"

Pyro nodded, "Yeah."

"Just can't sleep?"

Pyro turned back to the ocean. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Dusknoir?"

Pyro shrugged, "A little, but not really. Sure finding out he really was deceiving us was a real blow to me, but hearing your story earlier tonight, it hit home. It really did. And it further proves what Dusknoir said in the future, to be true. I'm still a little shocked that Layne came from the future, but I understand. I was just...mulling over things like that. Normally right now, Layne and I would still be sleeping in the Guild. Waiting for the loudest wake up call I can imagine."

Grovyle chuckled at that. That's when he felt warmth on his back, which meant...

"Hey!" Pyro said. Sunlight..."

Grovyle turned to witness the sun start to rise.

"It's really something isn't it." Pyro said.

"Indeed it is." Grovyle said. "I don't know if it was because were were trapped in the future as long as we were, but I never thought a sunrise could ever feel so renewing. The sun as we know it, rises, and sets. We take it for granted, and while that may be natural for us, what we take for granted as we know it, could be life's most essential things...and sometimes, they're just precious."

Grovyle nodded in agreement. "Before I came here, all I'd ever known was the future's world of darkness. When I finally came out of the sea, and composed myself, I saw the sunrise for the first time in my life. Before that, No one even could tell me what a sunrise looked like, because no one had lived long enough to see a sunrise. When I first saw it, I couldn't even stand. The light gave such beauty to the land, in such a way I had never seen it. The green in the plants, the wind in the land...the movement in the ocean. It strengthened my resolve, and from there, I vowed that I would alter history so that it never had to know a world of perpetual darkness, ever. However...I do realize that wasn't exactly the tune I was singing not so long ago." Grovyle turned to Pyro. "I wanted to ask you, Pyro. When we were confronted by Dialga, I had let go of hope and was willing to surrender. It even sounded like Layne was in that situation near the end too. But you, even when all seemed lost, refused to give up. I must know, what compelled you not to give up?"

Pyro turned back to the ocean. "Oh...that." He took a moment to contemplate the question before answering. "To be honest, I wonder that myself. I really don't know. I'm not that confident, and before I met Layne, I was very timid, so maybe...maybe it was because Layne was there with us."

"Layne?" Grovyle asked.

Pyro nodded, and said, "Take a look at this." Pyro removed his relic Fragment from behind his scarf and gave it to Grovyle. Grovyle scanned the rock over, and found the strange pattern that Layne had also found. "Interesting. But what is it?"

"I'm not too sure myself." Pyro said. "Layne said he'd never seen a pattern like that before."

"I can't say I have, either." Grovyle said, giving the stone back to Pyro.

Pyro put it back under his scarf and said, "I didn't think you would have seen it either. It's just my personal treasure. It's my dream of one day solving the mystery behind this relic fragment. I thought that holding it one day would influence me enough to go and sign up as a guild apprentice. Well, it didn't. I ran, and it was shortly afterwards that day, that I met Layne on the beach. Layne...he has helped me through so many guild missions, I've lost count. He's always lent a word of support when needed, and he's become a very good friend. He's given me courage I've not felt before, and with him, I feel like I can overtake any challenge, no matter how dire the situation is. I guess..." Pyro said choosing his words, "It's how I came to feel over time."

Grovyle nodded. "I can understand that. Layne has always had that quality about him, as long as I've known him like that too. We've eluded Dusknoir several times, located the Time Gears, got our Union's support, and even had a slim escape of Dialga ourselves at one point with the help of another pokémon. I can see why you would see the same thing in Layne. I'm glad you care for Layne the same way I care for him as a friend."

Pyro nodded, and said, "He often comes out here." Pyro said turning back to the ocean. "He'll come out to this cliff any night he can, and just sits here."

"Despite the ocean being frozen in the future, Layne did the same thing then, too." Grovyle said. "He told me the ocean was a beautiful sight. The day I came here, I saw the beauty in which he saw the ocean. I still don't understand the peace that he finds in the sight, but I can certainly see sometimes why he would look on the ocean as he does."

"I'm not too sure why he does it either, but it certainly calms him." Pyro said. "And there are times that he's lost his temper, that he has literally scared the guild. Yet upon this sight, he'd just lose everything...he'd just be himself again."

Grovyle looked at the ocean with Pyro and said, "Layne is...very lucky. He is blessed to have one like yourself to turn to..."

"Thanks, Grovyle." Pyro said.

It was then that they heard Layne cough and pop his neck. "Oh man...guys?"

"We're up here." Grovyle said. We're coming down."

"Right...I'll go get us some breakfast." Layne said and he began to climb down the cliff to where some apple trees were growing.

Grovyle looked to Pyro. "Sometimes...he can be a little reckless, I will say."

Pyro laughed a bit at that, and said, "You don't know the half of it."

"We'd best get ready. We'll be leaving soon."

Pyro nodded, and said, "Right..."


	34. A Deepening Crisis

The journey to Treeshroud Forest would end up taking two days. From where they were, the closest Time Gear Location would have been the one in the lake of the North Desert, however, they knew that they would have to fight Mespirit in order to get that Time Gear back, and fighting any guardian right now would just gain them unwanted attention. Grovyle explained that at one point in legend, it was said that Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear had a guardian. Of course over time, where this guardian ended up, was a mystery. The legend, Grovyle explained was not as detailed as he'd hoped it would be.

On the third day, they would be standing on the outskirts of Treeshroud Forest. "This is the place..." Grovyle said. "The Time Gear will be deep in this forest, in a shallow pond area."

Layne frowned. "It would seem that these Time Gears like being kept in water..."

Grovyle nodded, "An observation we made in the future. We only have theories as to to why this is, but perhaps we'll never know. Our main guess is that the Time Gears in order to work properly, had to stay in a body of water."

"I don't know about that." Layne said. "You were carrying around four of them, in order to serve a special purpose."

"It's just a theory, Layne." Grovyle repeated. "As I said, there are probably certain things that will be forever beyond our understanding."

"Perhaps." Layne said with a shrug.

Grovyle regained ground. "Never-the-less, if Dusknoir held true, then Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit were to put the Time Gears back. Hopefully they did in the month we were gone. Otherwise this trip will have been for nothing. I will say...it's a little strange."

Pyro looked over, "What is?"

"Strangely, the atmosphere itself...feels different than last time I was here."

"How so?" Layne asked.

Grovyle however shook his head, "II must be imagining things. Let's get this over with."

The walk through Treeshroud Forest did not take too long. However Layne couldn't help but feel that he was starting to feel what Grovyle felt before entering the forest. Something didn't feel right. He was starting to see it in Grovyle's eyes. It was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Layne stopped dead in his tracks. Grovyle and Pyro turned to him.

"What's wrong, Layne?" Pyro asked.

"I think it's obvious." Layne said. "I can't be the only one feeling so uncomfortable right now."

There was a pause before Grovyle nodded, "I cannot shake the feeling that I felt before coming here."

Layne nodded, "Exactly. It's too quiet. No tree leaves rustling in the wind...I can't even feel any wind."

Grovyle and Pyro looked at each other. "Stay here..." Grovyle said and ran ahead.

Pyro could only wonder what was going on when suddenly he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. "L-Layne...behind you!"

Layne turned around. Up in the tree, was what he could only guess was a pokémon. It wasn't about to attack or anything...it was...frozen. Frozen in place, as if stuck in time.

Stuck in time?

"Guys! You better come see this!" Grovyle's voice reached them.

Layne and Pyro came running. Layne spoke up, "Grovyle, It would seem that...what in God's name..."

What they were looking at brought grim reminders of what they had all witnessed in the future. The land was losing color, and stuck in time. There was no wind, no sound, just themselves. "How...how can this be?" Pyro asked. "The Lake Guardian trio promised they'd return the Time Gears to their proper places! So..."

"That doesn't explain anything." Layne said. "Why is time still at a standstill here?"

Pyro looked to them, "Is it possible the Time Gears have yet to be returned?"

"After a month?" Layne simply asked.

Grovyle took a few steps forward and stepped in shallow water. "We are close to where the Time Gear would be. Let's go check it out. Watch your step, Pyro."

The three made their way through the shallow pond area, to an area. Sure enough, a Time Gear was in the water.

"What?" Pyro exclaimed.

"A Time Gear..."" Grovyle said in a deadpan tone.

"Okay, something's obviously out of place." Layne said. "Time is definitely stopped here. We all know this. But why?"

As they contemplated this, Grovyle stepped forward and removed the Time Gear, much to the shock of Pyro. "Grovyle, what do you think you're-"

"Pyro..." Layne spoke up, in a calming voice. It was obvious that Pyro was still uncomfortable with just taking these Time Gears.

Layne didn't know if it was just him, but as Grovyle took the Time Gear, the day seemed to darken even more, bringing more grim reminders of the perpetual darkness that was threatening the world.

Grovyle looked to Pyro. "It wouldn't matter if I took the Time Gear or not. Time would remain stopped. However, there is more to this all that is worrying me."

"Please, do share with the class." Layne said.

Grovyle shook his head. "Not now. We need to get back. We need information before I jump to conclusions. Layne." Grovyle said turning to Layne.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Information." Grovyle said. "When we get back home, before you join Pyro and I, I need you to gather some information from Treasure Town."

"How do you suggest I do that?" Layne asked, "Seeing as how I'm currently supposed to be trapped in the future?"

"True, everyone thinks you're currently in the future, simply appearing out of no where would cause an uproar we are not ready to deal with. Now would be a good time to test that move I've been teaching you the past two days."

"Dig?" Layne asked. "I guess, that makes some sense. What do you need to know?"

"Learn everything you can about current world events."

"Seems a little vague," Layne said, "But I think I got a good idea on where to get a good amount of this information..."

* * *

><p>Layne moved through the underground. Grovyle had been teaching him the Dig technique for the past two days now. Sure every pokémon knew how to dig, but not the way Grovyle, and now Layne, did. Layne wasn't so sure how it worked to be honest. Perhaps it was just another pokémon mystery to him that he probably would never find out. However, he had to be cautious. One wrong move, and the tunnel he'd dug himself could collapse, and if he didn't act right, he could easily run out of breathable air, and it was tough enough to breath in the confined realm of the underground.<p>

He was moving slowly, because he knew he was in Treasure Town. His certain target, he had never gone and visited. Most of the time he usually just passed the area. But for his job right now, it was the best place to listen in on possible news. It was hard to navigate underground. And sometimes there were footsteps up above that were very heavy, and almost made Layne think they'd stomp right through the ground. But it was then that he heard some familiar voices.

"Hard day?" a Magnemite buzzed.

"Don't get me started. I don't know what to think of this all anymore." Magnezone's voice buzzed in reply. "First Dusknoir captures Grovyle..."

"Well that was good, wasn't it?" Magnemite asked.

"Who knows anymore?" Magnezone asked in a skeptical voice. Layne was a bit surprised to hear Magnezone appear so skeptical towards what he at one point believed to be a full outlaw. "I can't shake the feeling that perhaps we were all lied to. Uxie and them put the Time Gears back. Each one, taken exactly from where it was taken."

"Yet, nothing happened." Magnemite finished for him. "It's old news. You look like there's now more to it than that."

"Because there is." Magnezone said. "I've been given a set of reports by witnesses that claim to have seen the paralysis of time in these areas...expanding."

"What?" Magnemite asked.

"It's getting worse. These witnesses have had their claims verified. The paralysis of time...which we hoped would stop, and recover, is just expanding and engulfing more areas. At a very quick rate."

Layne didn't like the sound of this. The exact opposite was happening than what was supposedly supposed to happen.

"You're kidding!" Magnemite buzzed in shock.

"If only. I'm starting to get worried. They put the Time Gears back, yet time still remains stopped. It makes me wonder how certain members of the guild would act if they knew."

"Are you perhaps...thinking about Pyro and Layne?" Magnemite buzzed.

"Perhaps." Magnezone replied. "But I cannot dwell on them. I'm starting to think we will never see them again. I don't think they'd know how to escape a future on their own."

_"Yeah...on our own..." _Layne thought to himself. Thank God for Grovyle...

"Now... You'd best let the Wigglytuff Guild know this ASAP."

The Magnemite buzzed in what Layne could only guess was an acknowledgment. Magnemite and Magnezone here talked rather funny, but then again, this whole world was funny in different ways. Layne began to turn around, and accidentally let out a sneeze.

_"Oh hell..."_ Layne thought to himself. He knew Magnezone would hear that. Layne didn't even think. He just started tunneling as fast as he could out of there. He didn't care if he left ten hole in the process. Layne had to get back, and tell Grovyle and Pyro what he had learned. He knew they would not like it one bit...

* * *

><p>Grovyle and Pyro sat in the room, patiently waiting. When a very dirty Layne finally did walk down the stairs brushing himself off, the look in his face was anything but reassuring.<p>

"What's the word?" Pyro asked, sitting up.

Layne shook his head. "Not good, I'm afraid. I was just by Officer Magnezone's place. I overheard a conversation involving everything we needed to know. The Time Gears were all put back, but Time didn't start up in any of those areas again. In fact, it's the complete opposite. Time's paralysis is starting to spread, at a very quick rate apparently."

"What?" Pyro asked.

Grovyle closed his eyes. "I was afraid of this."

"And what's worse is that no one seems to understand what the deal is." Layne said.

Pyro looked to Grovyle, "What does this mean?"

Grovyle closed his eyes. "It can only mean one thing. Temporal Tower has begun to collapse."

Pyro looked at Grovyle, "You mean..."

"Yes." Grovyle said. "Temporal Tower gives structure to time itself. So if it is starting to collapse, then time will also collapse in ever-widening areas."

"I don't see how this is possible." Layne said. "Perhaps this is just my human brain talking, but how can one building give structure to Time? It just doesn't make sense!"

Grovyle looked to Layne, and said, "You as skeptical in the future as you are here, and I can understand why. To be honest, no one really has a for sure explanation as to why Temporal Tower is so important to time, but if it's starting to collapse, there's a slight chance that Dialga is starting to give in."

Layne had almost forgotten that Dialga lived in Temporal Tower. So that was probably another reason as to why Temporal Tower's collapse would have the effects it had. It was just a guess to Layne.

Pyro looked a bit worried. "Then, the problem is accelerating?"

Grovyle nodded. "Yes. We have a problem. The planet's paralysis will soon follow if we don't do something."

"What do suppose we do?" Layne asked. "We're gathering the Time Gears. But if it's coming on as hot as you say..."

"Then the planet will be paralyzed before we even have time to find Temporal Tower."

"Wait..." Layne said. "Find Temporal Tower? You mean to say..."

"Yes." Grovyle said. "Temporal Tower is hidden in a land that has only gained the simple name...Hidden Land."

Layne popped his neck. _"Whoever named these places had a real taste in names...Hidden Land...North Desert...originality at its best..." _But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. They were now involved in a game of search. Searching for a land...that was obviously not known to too many pokémon.

"So..." Pyro said, "I'm guessing no one knows where Hidden Land is."

"Yes." Grovyle said.

"Hallelujah." Layne said, expressing his displeasure in hearing this.

"We don't have the time to collect all the Time Gears and search for this place!" Pyro said.

"Correct." Grovyle said, "Unless we split for now."

Layne looked up. "Split?"

"Yes." Grovyle replied. "We've been presented with an obstacle we cannot afford t be blocked by, and this is probably the best way to find a way to clear it. I will go and collect the Time Gears. Meanwhile, I will want you two to search for anything regarding the Hidden Land."

"You mean where it is." Layne said.

"...Yes."

"Not going to lie to you Grovyle," Layne said crossing his arms, "This is one hell of a task, and I say that in the sense that we are clearly in over our head."

Grovyle came over and put a hand on Layne's shoulder, in the way Layne would to Pyro. "We all are, Layne. But we cannot do anything but our job. If we fail to do anything short of our job, all that will come out of it, is the world of darkness, which you've now experienced, twice. We cannot afford to slip now. I hope you understand."

Pyro looked at Layne. Layne was clearly stressed about everything. His mind was racing. He was asking himself once again why Palkia had chosen him. Why had he not chosen someone else who would know what else to in a situation like this. Pyro came over and said, "We can only do what we've always done, Layne. Our best."

Layne gave a small smile. "In the past, that's all we've needed."

"Then...I'll leave you both to it. Layne...I trust you do what needs to be done."

Layne nodded and said, "At least tell me you've heard some sort of legend concerning Hidden Land that gives us a lead."

Grovyle shook his head. "Not this time, Layne. No one has discovered it, in this time. I only know of it's existence through Dusknoir in the future."

"Guess that makes sense..." Layne said. "But it certainly raises the stakes."

"We must assume all possible ways of finding a land we barely know of. Even if it means crossing the sea." Grovyle said.

"Crossing the sea?" Layne asked. "I don't see what's so big about that."

Pyro didn't look comfortable, "Layne...have you tried crossing an entire sea before?"

Layne sighed. "Can't say I have. I survived a stormy sea, but only by luck."

"Then you must also find the means of perhaps crossing the sea in order to do so." Grovyle said.

"I don't suppose you have any idea on how to do that, do you?" Layne asked.

Grovyle shook his head. "I am not familiar with many water pokémon, and that's the only thing that comes to mind."

Layne nodded. This was getting to a point that made him feel very uncomfortable, not so much as to their purpose, but he just had little to no clue on how to proceed.

Grovyle continued. "I really wish I could give more pointers, but we no longer have that time. I should really set off to retrieve the last four Time Gears."

Layne nodded and looked to Grovyle one last time. "Be careful leaving. Never know who's out sneaking around."

Grovyle nodded, and said, "Good luck on your search, Layne. I know you won't let me down. You never have." With that last word, he ran out, and disappeared.

Pyro watched him leave and turned to Layne. "We shouldn't waste any time in our search either. We need to find something about the Hidden Land."

Layne looked to Pyro, "I hate to be the downer here, but just where do you suggest we start looking?"

Pyro pondered the question then said, "Okay, how about we ponder ways of crossing the sea?"

Layne shrugged, "Better than doing nothing, I guess."

* * *

><p>Layne and Pyro walked the beach in the setting sun. They brainstormed ideas, involving rafts, building perhaps a boat, but each idea seemed hopeless. They didn't have any knowledge on boat building, and the only boat that Layne could think to build depended on wind, and wind was not going to help them, considering it could leave them at any moment due to time's paralysis.<p>

"This is hopeless..." Pyro said. Which surprised Layne. Layne was the one who was playing downer. Perhaps his mood had transfered to Pyro.

"Look, Pyro, I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to be a downer, I'm just stressed. This whole thing is coming on so fast, and..."

"No it's not that, I'm just a little worried myself. we both have no idea on where to start looking."

Layne began to think hard. He forced his downer mood away for just five minutes worth of thinking. They were running out of time, with little to no information to run on. So to locate the Hidden Land as soon as they were supposed to...seemed close to impossible. It was then that a certain idea crossed his mind. He didn't know if they were ready for this alternative, but they were left with little choice, and it was a take it or leave it. They could not afford to leave it.

"Pyro...you ready to return to the guild?" Layne asked.

"What?" Pyro asked. "The guild?"

Layne nodded. "That's what I said."

"Are you sure?" Pyro asked. "We just disappeared in front of everyone. We know that we were going to go there sooner or later, but I don't think we're ready to explain-"

"We better start rehearsing then." Layne said. "Because we have no choice. We need the guild's help on this, as much surprised as I am to say it, myself. Plus, I think we both know that we've caused them all enough worry, wouldn't you say?"

Pyro pondered that, "I guess you're right about that. Seeing Autumn and Bidoof as they were, you can tell everyone's worried. And of course...I miss them. But do you think we can tell them, let alone convince them everything we saw about the future, Grovyle, Dusknoir, and yourself? If we tell the Guild all of this, do you expect them to believe us?"

Layne looked to the ocean, and said, "Not at all. I didn't say this was going to be easy, but it's going to be a lot easier than finding a land no one's even heard of until now. Yes, everyone's convinced Grovyle here is an outlaw, and that Dusknoir is some savior, but they have to put into thought what they themselves saw when we went to the future, and what they see now, as far as world events is going on. Things aren't getting any better. It's a small gamble, I am willing to take. And if we don't...we're just wasting time that's rapidly running out on this planet."

Pyro listened and nodded. "You're right, Layne. We may not be in for a smooth ride, but we no longer have a choice, as you said. You ready to see everyone again?"

Layne chuckled. "Let's go give sentry Diglett a footprint to remember."


	35. Return to the Guild

Wigglytuff's Guild. The gate was not yet closed, but it wouldn't be long before Chatot barred any further visitors from the guild for the day. However, Layne could not deny himself. His feet felt like they weighed a ton. Anxiety filled his body, seeing his friends again, and the fact that he was now going to have to tell them one hell of a wild story that he didn't expect any of them to believe.

"Well, here we are..." Layne said to Pyro.

"It feels as if we've been gone for ages." Pyro said.

"Technically, we have." Layne said. "We took a trip God only knows how far into the future. I don't know what else to say on that."

"Layne, am I the only one feeling awkward about showing our faces here again?" Pyro asked.

Layne shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'm feeling a bit anxious myself." Layne said popping his neck. "We were simply taken from them just like that, it's going to be a little strange walking in with a look of joy as if to say 'Honey, I'm home!' It's only natural."

"It will be strange to suddenly show up."

Layne simply shrugged. "I can only imagine the majority of them are eating dinner. That's quite a funny feeling I just got." Layne said smiling.

"Pyro laughed and said, I guess we can't act bashful now. We do need their help and cooperation, and we need to tell them the truth!"

"Okay." Layne said. "So who's stepping on the grid to deliver the wonderful news?"

Pyro didn't even answer. He just walked up and placed his foot over the sentry hole.

Layne chuckled as he heard the old familiar call from Diglett. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

Layne heard Loudred's grumpy voice on the other end. "At this hour? I was JUST about to EAT, Diglett...oh forget it. Whose footprint is it?"

Diglett called. "The footprint is...the footprint is..."

There was a moment of silence. Layne looked to Pyro and said, "Well, news is delivered. Now for the reply..."

"Sentry Diglett! What's wrong? Are you SERIOUSLY having another problem with a footprint? That makes it what, three times this month?"

Diglett didn't even respond, and Layne could only think he felt the ground moving beneath him.

"Diglett! Just WHERE do you think YOU'RE burrowing off to- Oh...hi. You look like you've seen a ghost."

There was a silent moment. Layne could still hear Loudred's voice, as loud as it was, but he no longer heard Diglett, and he was about to say something to Pyro, when he suddenly heard Loudred shout "WHAT?"

Layne let out a chuckle. "Message received."

Diglett then suddenly popped out of the ground in front of the guild's gate. "It is Pyro! And Layne's with him too!"

Pyro lit up on seeing Diglett. "Diglett! Long time no see!"

Layne then heard Loudred's voice again. "EVERYONE! TEAM HYDRO PYRO IS OUTSIDE!"

Layne now knew for sure that everyone's feet were running up the guild ladder to see the two that had disappeared for a month or so. Before Layne could even ask, the gate opened and Loudred ran up. "Well, I'll BE!" he shouted. "It IS true!"

Corphish followed Loudred, who was followed by Bidoof, and Sunflora.

"Hey, hey! Hydro Pyro!" Corphish spoke in joy.

"Oh my gosh! It really is them!" Sunflora cried in her usual excitement.

Loudred spoke again, "I can't believe it! You're both ALIVE!"

Layne and Pyro should have expected the mad rush. Croagunk and Chimeco came up.

"We were all so worried about you both!"

Bidoof was on the verge of tears, and couldn't even manage to get a sentence out of his mouth. Layne just smiled, and said, "Missed you, buddy."

"And I missed you too!" Autumn's voice came from behind Layne. Layne turned to see Autumn at the Guild entrance, arms crossed, but with a smile of joy clearly hidden.

Layne wanted to say something smart to Autumn, but all he could do was return her smile as she ran up and gave him a hug to remember. She even shed a few tears of her own. "We've missed you so much."

Layne was a little wigged out by this whole thing, but returned her hug and simply said, "I missed you too...have we got some stories to tell you."

Pyro was also in some tears and said, "It's hard to believe...we're actually home."

It was at that moment that they heard Chatot's squawk. Autumn and Layne let go of each other and turned their attention to the entrance of the Guild.

Layne didn't know what to expect. He half expect Chatot to go on some rant about how they shouldn't have gone to the future without taking their bag or some other ludicrous rant, but all he did was stand aside, and let Guildmaster Wigglytuff walk forward. Layne for the first time in his lie here, straightened up before the Guildmaster could even say one word. Perhaps Layne's respect for Wigglytuff as his guildmaster, was increasing.

Wigglytuff smiled and said, "Welcome home!"

Layne managed a smile and said, "It's good to be home."

Bidoof finally said, "The Guild's been so empty without you! Yup, yup!"

"Hey, hey!" Corphish also said, "But how did you get back?"

"Oh my gosh! That's right!" Sunflora said. "You must explain everything!"

Layne spoke up, but focused on the Guildmaster. "Guildmaster, they're right. Pyro and I have some very important experiences you all need to hear, immediately."

"Then," Chatot finally said, "We will hear you out at once! Everyone! Let us proceed to the main room!"

Layne took a deep breath. Autumn looked at him and said, "You're certainly anxious."

Layne looked at her and said, "If you knew half the things I know right now, you'd be anxious when you had to tell the guild as well..."

* * *

><p>Of course it didn't go as easily as Layne wanted it to go. Chatot did not like their story one bit. "What?" he squawked. "You're telling us all, that first of all, Grovyle is actually <em>good<em>, and that he was _collecting_ the Time Gears to _save_ the world?"

"Yes." Pyro said.

"And second, you're claiming the great Dusknoir was only _pretending_ to be kind and helpful, but he is _really _heinous and wicked?"

Layne popped his neck and crossed his arms. "He never said, 'heinous' or 'wicked'...but yes."

"And third...you're saying that Layne...as in the Layne we see right now, was at one point, Grovyle's partner?"

Layne corrected him. "Still am."

The Guild was murmuring. Layne could only imagine what about. Would they even trust him after this? He saw conflicting looks all around. Chatot fluttered and said, "So Dusknoir wanted to get rid of both Layne and Grovyle. So he dragged you both to the future...and you managed to escape from Dusknoir simply by the skin of your teeth?"

Pyro said, "Well, Grovyle was the main reason for our escape. Without him we wouldn't even have made it back home."

Layne spoke up, and before you ask, yes! This planet will soon become paralyzed if we don't do something. And there is only one solution, the one I just said. Grovyle needs to finish collecting the Time Gears, so the job can be finished. But as he does this, we need your help and cooperation in finding a place simply known as Hidden Land."

There was a moment of silence. Layne popped his neck once again simply to break the silence, and Chatot began...to laugh.

"I do ask, Chatot, what do you find so funny about this story?"

Chatot simply said, "Pyro and Layne, you two must have had a bad dream!"

Layne nearly collapsed in absolute embarrassment. A bad dream? That was the best he could come up with. "Yeah..." Layne said. "Pyro and I had the exact same dream where we went to the future, were confronted by Grovyle, found out an awful truth, and woke up at the exact same time and realized this dream must have been reality. No wonder we've been gone for a month."

Chatot said, "Perhaps you two should go to your rooms and get some rest. You both have a lot of work to catch up on in your guild training."

Layne almost lost it, "For God's sake, Chatot, forget the training for five minutes! This is serious!"

"I'm very sure it is!" Chatot said, though Layne knew that Chatot didn't mean a word of it. Layne looked to Pyro. They knew this wouldn't be easy, but Chatot wasn't really giving them much room for them to defend themselves. Chatot continued that phrase though. "I'm sure you two are suffering from exhaustion. As I said earlier, some sleep will fix that!"

"Oh for the love of God..." Layne said.

Pyro also spoke up, "What we're both saying is the whole truth, Chatot! Don't you believe us?"

Chatot fluttered, and the mood Layne so much disliked returned. "That's quite enough! Let me ask you if there is any part of that story that is even remotely plausible! A place called Hidden Land? I'll have you know that as head of intelligence here at the guild, I have never heard of such a place! And besides, the great Dusknoir is far too kind to do anything you've accused him of doing!"

"Please..." Layne said. "Dusknoir is anything but great, and like I said, he tried to have us executed. I got a nasty scar hidden beneath my facial fur to prove it."

"We didn't believe it either!" Pyro said, trying to take a more civil approach to this. "It came as a huge shock, and it was not easily accepted, but-"

"No more!" Chatot shouted. "I won't hear another word of this. The great Dusknoir. A villain! Your story is just unbelievable."

"Way to point it out for the um-teenth time..." Layne simply said crossing his arms.

"You two can't possibly believe your own story?" Chatot asked.

"That's a really stupid question, Chatot." Layne said, popping his neck.

"How can anyone here seriously consider the great Dusknoir to be a villain?"

Dugtrio spoke up, "We cannot believe it. We hold Dusknoir in high esteem."

Layne simply popped his neck and muttered, "To a rather big list...with the ocean on the very top..."

Chatot simply said, "See? SEE? Everyone here shares the same opinion!"

Layne simply popped his neck. "That's one pokémon out of 10 pokémon here, not including you, me or Pyro." he said. "Anyone else care to voice their opinion on this?"

There was a moment of silence. Sunflora was skeptical. "There is something I don't understand." Everyone turned to her. "That time, when the great Dusknoir was about to return to the future, what Dusknoir did...was very strange, any way you look at it."

Chatot asked, "What makes you say that? Don't you think that Pyro and Layne fell in the hole by accident?"

That set Layne off.. "Are you serious? Do those eyes of yours even work?" he shouted.

Before Chatot had a chance to react to Layne's outburst, Pyro simply said, "Calm down, Layne..."

But Loudred and Autumn backed them up immediately.

"NO WAY!" Loudred shouted.

Autumn went as far as saying, "How could you even suggest such a thing was accident?"

Loudred nodded, and said, "We all clearly saw Dusknoir GRAB Pyro and Layne, and pulled them in against their will!"

Corphish spoke up, "Hey, hey! That's right! I saw that too!"

"Gosh," Bidoof said, "I really had to wonder why Dusknoir did something like that."

Autumn spoke up, "If their story is true, then what Dusknoir did makes perfect sense! So why are you in denial, Chatot?"

Chatot fluttered in panic, "Now, wait a minute! Is that all what you really think now? Do you all believe what Layne and Pyro are claiming, now?"

There was silence in the room for almost a full minute.

That's when Bidoof said, "I believe them."

Everyone turned to Bidoof. Layne gave Bidoof a smile as if to say, "Thanks, buddy..."

"Bidoof!" Chatot squawked. "What did you say? You're claiming the great-"

"I swear to God," Layne said, "You call him great one more time, and I will put your foot in your mouth."

Autumn came to Bidoof's side as he was obviously struck at the heart just now, and said, "We all thought highly of of Dusknoir. I won't deny how this whole thing sounds troubling, but there's something more important here!"

Bidoof spoke up, "Layne and Pyro to me are more important than Dusknoir ever would be! And so I believe all of what they say!"

"As do I!" Autumn said in reply.

Chatot was flabbergasted. "You-you do?"

But it didn't stop there.

"Hey, hey!" Corphish spoke up, "I believe them too!"

"Me too! Oh my gosh!" Sunflora called out. "They are our guild colleagues, after all!"

Layne smiled at the support they were finally getting, and he also smiled at Chatot's priceless reactions.

Loudred also spoke up. "I believe them TOO!"

"Me too!" Diglett spoke up.

"I do too!" Chimeco said, and Croagunk simply nodded in agreement...as he usually did.

Dugtrio also put aside his earlier statement, and said, "I almost forgot that trust in our colleagues is a must.

Chatot was left speechless. Pyro was in tears of joy, "Everyone...thank you..."

Wigglytuff finally broke his silence, and said, "Well, hiya! I think we're all in agreement!"

Layne was a bit surprised by that statement, as was everyone. "You mean, you believe us too?"

Wigglytuff nodded, "We all believe our friends! That's great! So we will begin searching for the Hidden Land!"

Loudred spoke up, "Now, hold on there, Guildmaster!"

Wigglytuff looked over to Loudred. "Yes, Loudred, what is it?"

Loudred spoke, "Well, we're not ALL in agreement, yet, are we!"

"What do you mean?" Wigglytuff asked.

Layne was only guessing he had fallen asleep again.

Loudred simply said, "We're all good with the story, but I don't think Chatot is convinced."

Wigglytuff began to laugh much to Layne's surprise. "Oh is that all?" He laughed some more and said, "We don't need to worry about Chatot."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Layne spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Wigglytuff simply said, "I mean, that Chatot is convinced...aren't you Chatot?"

The guild went silent, and Layne simply said, "Uhhhh, he is?"

"Yes he is!" Wigglytuff laughed, "Because he believed Layne and Pyro's story all along! Right, Chatot?"

Everyone turned to look to Chatot. Layne was surprised with what he saw. Chatot looked as if he were forcing emotions or painfully forcing a truth up from out of his mouth. He began to laugh...or cry...or perhaps both.

The guild just looked at each other in confusion. Chatot had obviously not done this before. Chatot then said, "Well, Guildmaster...there's no fooling you. I admit it. I believed them right from the start."

That shocked the guild. Especially Layne. "Uhhhh, you did?"

Chatot nodded. "But if I said I did right away, everyone would have just gone along with what I said!"

The guild was silent. Layne leaned in on Autumn and muttered, "Is he always like this?"

Autumn just said, "I barely know what goes on in his head sometimes..."

Chatot continued, "That's the true reason I was so contrary. I had to put everyone's friendship to the test!"

"Likely story..." Bidoof said hinting sarcasm.

"But without a doubt, I was convinced from the get-go!" Chatot said in full confidence.

Layne wasn't so sure of what was currently going on in Chatot's head, but then again, this wasn't the first time he'd seen Chatot's mood swing so dramatically.

Wigglytuff came forward. "Layne!"

Layne straightened out and said, "Guildmaster!"

"We all believe you and Pyro. You're both my good friends in guild membership. So, we will indeed help you find the Hidden Land!"

Layne looked to Pyro and gave him a smile. They had succeeded in gaining the guild's support. This was more than enough for Layne to want to perhaps throw a cheer into the air.

Wigglytuff continued. "Now listen up, everyone! Time is stopping in more and more places! You now know from the story of Layne and Pyro, that our world is in great danger. So we must do something! This is our time! In the name of Wigglytuff's Guild, we will combine all our efforts, and we will discover the Hidden Land! Let's do this everyone!"

Layne for the first time in his life as an explorer, cheered with everyone. Wigglytuff then looked to Chatot. "Chatot!"

Chatot still looked a bit shaken, and even replied shaky. "Y-yes sir?"

"If you would, please..." Wiggly tuff said.

Chatot nodded and turned to the guild, "Okay, everyone! From now on, we're shifting all our efforts to locating the Hidden Land. But at the same time, we have to let everyone know what is happening in our world. It is going to get busy, and we will all have to work hard!"

Everyone erupted into chatter in saying how hard they all would work at this task.

"We have to let the lake guardians know what's going on!" Sunflora said, "Because if they're back at the lakes, they will try and stop Grovyle!"

"Then I'll help you there! Hey, hey!" Corphish said.

Bidoof said, "I'll go and spread the news in Treasure Town!"

Autumn also said, "I'll help you there, Bidoof!"

"Then the rest of us will search for the Hidden Land!" Chatot said. "And once Everyone else is done with their errands of spreading this news, you all must try and gather as much information on the Hidden Land as you can. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Corphish, Sunflora, Autumn, and Bidoof said as one.

Layne could only look around the guild. This group right here, had never reached out in such a way before, and he could only think that words were nothing near enough thanks to express.

Wigglytuff spoke up. "We'll find the Hidden Land, together! Yoom-Tah!"

Layne simply wiped his face as everyone else around him went up in a cheer again.

Wigglytuff stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry to say, I do not have any information on the Hidden Land, but you may find some information from Torkoal, the Town Elder."

"Torkoal?" Layne asked.

Chatot nodded and said, "Treasure Town's Elder. Most of the time...actually I think all the time he spends up at the Hot Spring."

Pyro said, "Oh yeah! That turtle-pokémon!"

"I remember that guy!" Layne said. "You're saying we can get some information from him?"

"Perhaps so." Wigglytuff said.

"Then, we'll go see him!" Pyro said.

"Well...it's rather late for anymore business outside the guild." Chimeco said. "And we were just about to-"

Pyro's stomach growled. Layne began to laugh a bit. "Hungry, Pyro?"

"It was then that his growled. "It seems that I'm not the only one!" Pyro laughed. And Layne smiled a bit as his stomach growled yet again. He did smell fish...

"What a laugh, Layne!" Loudred spoke out. "Letting your belly bark back at Chimeco, are you?"

The Guild had not had a louder laugh before, and though everyone was laughing at the silly joke, Layne himself cracked a smile and said, I guess so."

Autumn was soon pushing Layne into the mess hall, saying "Come on, you." she said. "It's been too long since you both last sat in your chair! God only knows what you ate in the future..."


	36. The Relic Fragment's Secret

It had been a while since Layne and Pyro were woken up in the way Loudred usually woke them up. And it had been a while since the morning cheer entered Layne's ears. And the way the day started, was almost new to Layne as well, but Pyro and Layne quickly fell back on track with the way the Guild life went. They had a job to do, and it involved the old pokémon they had seen at the Hot Springs on their first mission for the guild.

Needless to say, traveling back to the waterfall was a nostalgic experience for Layne. Of course they had to jump through the waterfall again, which was a bit easier for Pyro, and they went by the tactic they used last time. The cave was navigated in a short amount of time, as they had been through this cave once, and once they entered the room filled with the gems, they knew to stay well away from the gigantic gem that had triggered a flash flood.

Instead, Layne and Pyro walked down the cave they had ran down when they first came here. Upon reaching the exit, they climbed down to the Hot Spring, and upon reaching that, they saw the one named Torkoal.

Upon seeing Layne and Pyro, his memory jogged back into place from the first time he saw them. "Ah, young friends!" he said welcoming them, "Once again washing away exhaustion?"

Layne was starting to soak in the water, while Pyro simply sat on a nearby rock. "Perhaps, so." Layne said. "But we've come on a different objective."

"Oh?" Torkoal said. "What do you need."

"We need to ask you something." Pyro said.

"Seeking wisdom are you?" Torkoal asked. Layne wasn't so sure how to respond to that but shrugged it off. "Well, there's no better place than here to share your story. Please do tell."

"Well..." Layne said laying back in the water for a brief moment, and popping his neck, "We were simply wondering if you knew of a place called, the Hidden Land."

"Ah..." Torkoal said, smoke coming from his nostrils. "The Hidden Land? I can say, I have indeed heard of it."

"Really?" Pyro asked.

"The Hidden Land is truly a place of legend." Torkoal began, thinking back to what he knew about this. "It is tattered lore at best, handed down by oral tradition."

"If you would...please tell us." Layne said.

"Of course." Torkoal said, "I will tell you all that I have heard. The Hidden Land lies beyond the sea, in a hidden place, so the story goes."

_"In a hidden place...how original." _Layne thought to himself, but continued listening.

"The Hidden Land also," Torkoal continued, "Allows only the chosen to find it. In order to go there, one must possess certain qualities."

"Okay, I'll admit, that one's new to me." Layne said. He had never heard of a land requiring certain things for one to enter, or let alone find the place.

Pyro asked, "Do you know those qualifications?"

"Oh yes. They are..." Torkoal trailed off. Layne and Pyro looked at him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Layne asked.

Torkoal looked deep in thought. "They are...er...Oh what are they again?"

Layne sighed. "Please don't tell me..."

"I'm sorry." Torkoal said. "It has slipped my mind."

"You forgot?" Pyro exclaimed. "Please, Torkoal, please try to remember! It is essential we know as much as we can!"

Torkoal looked stressed. "That's easy for you to say, but...uhhh...WAIT! I got it! You need proof. You need proof of some sort."

"Proof..." Layne repeated, not expecting that answer. A land requiring proof? What was this? "Proof of what?"

Torkoal shook his head. "Well you need...uhhh..."

"Here we go again..." Layne muttered to Pryo as Torkoal trailed off yet again.

Torkoal looked a bit worried and simply said, "Please forgive me, but I've forgotten again."

Forgotten again. Torkoal's brain could have easily been the size of a peanut for all Layne knew. Pyro clearly wasn't too thrilled about this either. "You can't remember again?"

"I am really sorry to disappoint you But yes."

Pyro sighed and simply gave up. "All right..."

Layne simply asked, "Is there anything else at all you can remember?"

Torkoal looked in thought for a minute or two before shaking his head. "No. I cannot remember anything beyond that. I hope you youngsters forgive me."

"Oh well..." Layne said standing. "We learned a little I guess. We better find a way to cross the sea, Pyro, if this land is truly beyond the sea..."

Torkoal called as they left, "If I remember anything, I'll be sure to drop by the guild!"

Layne simply gave a thumbs up as they left the Hot Spring. "You think Chatot will like this?" Pyro asked.

"No clue, and don't want to know." Layne said. He was really wishing Torkoal was more helpful. But he did provide a few clues. They now knew they'd have to find a way to cross the sea...

* * *

><p>"So Torkoal couldn't provide us with many answers." Chatot repeated.<p>

Layne nodded and said, "Yeah. The guy kept forgetting things left and right."

"That's too bad." Chatot said.

Wigglytuff on the other hand, said, "That's not entirely true! We now know we need proof, which is a step forward in knowledge for us all!"

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said "And we've all begun searching, too!"

"Even though we weren't successful in finding anything..." Loudred mumbled.

"But we'll keep trying, by golly!" Bidoof said.

"We all will!" Autumn said, backing Bidoof up in his statements.

Layne simply didn't know what to think right there. They were running out of time, and this guild knew it, yet they still looked to hope and kept their cheer, even in the growing dark. Layne didn't know how they managed to do this, but sometimes he didn't care. He just needed to find the motivation to hold on to the cheer that they had.

* * *

><p>That night, he was having trouble sleeping, and so was Pyro.<p>

"We're not making so much progress, are we?" Pyro asked, in a sad sigh.

Layne shook his head as he stared at the ceiling. "Not at all..."

"I won't lie," Pyro said, "I thought we had found hope when we talked with Torkoal."

"So much for that..." Layne said popping his neck.

There was a silent moment between the two before Pyro said, "I wonder how Grovyle is doing. You think he's gathered the Time Gears?"

"It's only been a day." Layne said. "I think he'd need a little more time. But I know Grovyle, and he won't easily stop until he has each one."

"We're running out of time..." Pyro said. "But we can't get flustered now, especially since everyone is helping out!"

Layne chuckled at that. "I guess there's always a bright side to the darkest points." Layne said before he and Pyro finally managed to drift off to sleep. Though Layne knew he wouldn't sleep too well. There was just too much on his mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning started like any other morning. Since the guild had so little information that they did, all Chatot could do was to encourage everyone to continue investigating this legend of the Hidden Land. Layne and Pyro were just about to go up the guild's ladder, wondering where they would go investigate today, when Loudred shouted, "Oh, Torkoal's here? Let him IN!"<p>

"Torkoal's here?" Pyro asked.

"Indeed, I am." his rusty old voice said, as he managed to climb down the guild ladder, with some difficulty. Layne offered to help, but the Torkoal insisted he was "Quite all right...". He was obviously winded from the climb up the stairs to the guild. The look on his face said it ten times over.

Chatot flew over. "Torkoal, sir! How can we help you this fine day?"

Torkoal looked at Chatot and said, "I understand you were all gathering information regarding the Hidden Land."

"Why, yes." Chatot said. "Layne and Pyro came to visit you yesterday, if I'm not mistaken."

"They did, however I wasn't able to...remember much information. However...I do have one thing to tell the Guild."

Chatot lit up and said, "Well let me get the guildmaster, and the rest of the guild!"

Chatot flew off to get the guildmaster, but Torkoal stayed in front of Layne and Pyro. He was obviously winded. Layne asked, "Can I get you a drink of water?"

Torkoal shook his head, "That's quite all right. It's just my old bones. They are not as young as they once were."

Layne smiled at that and could only wonder how long it had taken Torkoal to climb up the hill. From where he came from, turtles did not go that fast on land...neither did tortoises. Torkoal resembled a tortoise more than a turtle to Layne, but he just shook tat thought away as soon as the rest of the guild, Chatot, and Wigglytuff joined them.

Pyro then said, "You said you had something to tell us about the Hidden Land. Did you perhaps...remember something from yesterday?"

Torkoal nodded and said, "Indeed I did. However..."

Layne and Pyro weren't sure they liked the sound of that "however." Did he perhaps forget what he came to say again?

"...I've recalled only one more tiny thing, I am sorry to say." Torkoal said.

Layne felt some relief go down his spine. At least he didn't waste his time in coming here.

"Yesterday," Torkoal began, "I thought about our little discussion at the Hot Spring for a long time. It was then that one recollection resurfaced. But, as I said, it is very small, and I'd think it as insignificant."

Wigglytuff said, "Please! Do share!" The smile that was most of the time slapped on his face was still present. "Every scrap of information helps, no matter how small! Please say it! _Say it!_"

Torkoal looked at the Guildmaster and nodded. Layne could only guess that Torkoal, being the elder of Treasure Town, was not a stranger to the guildmaster's strange behavior. He lifted his head and spoke up. "When we spoke of travel to the Hidden Land, yesterday,I mentioned that you needed proof of your qualification to go there. I also said I had forgotten exactly what kind of proof. Well, I remembered just a bit more about that proof."

"And that is?" Layne asked.

"Well," Torkoal said, "The proof...how should I say this...bears an inscription of a very peculiar pattern."

"A pattern?" Autumn asked.

Torkoal nodded. "Yes."

"Hey, hey! But what kind of pattern are we dealing with?" Corphish asked.

Torkoal cocked his head, "I'm trying to think on how I can describe it. It really is hard to describe...all I can say is the pattern is very intricate and odd. A peculiar pattern, one not often seen."

"A pattern you rarely see?" Bidoof repeated. "Golly."

The guild began to chatter in what kind of pattern they were dealing with. Layne however was thinking. He felt like perhaps...he should know something. It was right on the tip of his mind. And that was when it hit him! Pyro's stone! His Relic Fragment! The day they met, Pyro showed him a pattern he had no knowledge of. It wasn't surprising he knew nothing of it, but...it was worth a try!

"Pyro." Layne said looking over.

"What is it, Layne?" Pyro asked.

"Where's your...Relic Fragment?"

"My Relic Fragment?" he repeated. "What do we need that for?"

"Pyro, think. Your Fragment has a rather curious pattern, doesn't it?"

"Come to think of it, you're right! It does have that pattern!" Pyro said. He took his necklace of, and looked to Torkoal, "Excuse me, Torkoal, but would you mind having a look at this?"

Pyro came over and showed him the inscription on his Relic Fragment. Torkoal took one look at it, and his eyes widened. "This...this is the exact pattern!"

"You're kidding me..." Layne said.

Everyone burst into chatter right there. Torkoal, however looked to Pyro and asked, "Where...where did you get this?"

Pyro looked like he was put on the spot, but he simply said, "I really don't remember too much. I was just wandering down a road, and happened to come across it. If I had to guess, I'd say I found it near the beach."

"Yippee!" Sunflora cheered. "This is fabulous!"

"You can say that again!" Autumn said.

"Since Pyro has this pattern, doesn't that he is qualified to go to the Hidden Land?" Sunflora asked.

Torkoal simply said, "I wouldn't know. Perhaps, but in the same way, perhaps not. To go to the Hidden Land, yes, one surely must possess that proof. But that doesn't necessarily mean that the bearer of the proof has the qualification that are needed to be...chosen. For all we know, that proof could just be a physical key to the Hidden Land itself. And even further still, though this fragment bears the same patter, there's no sure way of determining the connection between it and the Hidden Land."

"But..." Wigglytuff said, "There's no question that this pattern has something to do with the Hidden Land. To us, this is a major discovery!"

"I guess..." Torkoal said, then it hit him. "Hold on. You do realize that the Hidden Land is only a spoken legend, right? Surely you and the guild are not trying to _find_ the Hidden Land?"

Wigglytuff smiled broadly. "Indeed we are!"

"My goodness!" Torkoal said, shocked. "I guess this comes to no surprise, but...I am shocked!"

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff said, taking a closer look at Pyro's fragment. "This pattern...we've seen it before as well, haven't we?"

Layne was sure he didn't hear that right. Wigglytuff knew about this pattern? The Guild was shocked there too.

Chatot looked at the pattern, and said, rather hesitant, "Y...yes...The sea inlet to the northwest. That...cave. Oh but Guildmaster...that place!" Chatot said in what looked like fear.

Wigglytuff calmed his right hand pokémon down and said, "Yes, Chatot, I know. That place housed that vicious bandit."

"A vicious bandit?" Autumn repeated. "Guildmaster, do you have something to tell us?"

Wigglytuff nodded and said, "Everyone, please listen. I once saw this exact pattern, now inscribed on Pyro's fragment inside a place, known only as Brine Cave. Perhaps we may discover more by taking Pyro's Relic Fragment there. There is however, one problem."

"And that's that?" Layne asked, crossing his arms.

"The last time Chatot and I went there, we were attacked by a vicious bandit pokémon."

"How long ago was this?" Layne asked.

Wigglytuff shrugged. "A few years before we started the guild, if I remember right."

"Well don't you think this bandit has perhaps moved on? I mean if I were a bandit, I would not be spending years in one place. Hell, I don't think I'd stay in one place for more than a few months at most."

"Perhaps," Wigglytuff said, "But there have been more than just us who encountered this bandit."

"Well, hey, hey!" Corphish called out. "We won't let that scare us!"

"Right!" Loudred said. "We're explorers!"

"We all expect danger!" Sunflora said.

The guild began to chatter in excitement. Layne simply looked around.

Wigglytuff smiled and said,"Then it's settled. We will investigate Brine Cave tomorrow! Everyone should take today to get ready! Clear?"

"Yes, Guildmaster!" The guild replied in unison. Everyone then began to talk in excitement. Torkoal on the other hand was laughing heartily. "I must say, I only thought of the Hidden Land as nothing more than old folklore! It saddens me a bit to see how age has made my thinking so inflexible. It brings back old memories of when all I dreamt about was romance and adventure! I wish the guild luck, and I hope you help me see my dreams, once again!"

"We will!" Pyro said, putting his Fragment back on.

"Thank you once again, Elder Torkoal!" Wigglytuff said.

"Oh, not at all! Not at all!" Torkoal said, still laughing. He then disappeared up the guild ladder.

"Okay everyone!" Wigglytuff called out. "Let's get prepared for tomorrow! Dismissed!"

Layne wasn't so sure he'd seen such excitement in the guild since the expedition. Everyone was chattering, and it was almost as if this whole thing was another expedition itself. It might as well have been.

"Chatot..." Wigglytuff said to his pokémon. "You stay at the guild tomorrow on standby."

Chatot did not like this one bit. "G-Guildmaster! Forgive me if I am out of line, but for personal reasons, I must ask that I go to Brine Cave with you all tomorrow!"

Wigglytuff shook his head, and had a look of sadness come about him. "I'm sorry, Chatot, but I cannot let you face danger like that ever again."

"But that's why I must go! I must face that possible danger again! Please, let me go!"

Layne and Pyro stood listening from the other end of the room. Layne had never seen these two like this. It was quite interesting, and he knew that there was more to it where it came from. Wigglytuff looked at Chatot and sighed. "Okay...then you go with Team Hydro Pyro tomorrow!"

He said looking over to Layne and Pyro. Layne was a bit surprised. He did not mean to be eavesdropping, or anything but Wigglytuff was obviously smiling as though he had been aware of it the whole time.

"Us?" Layne asked.

"Yes. Chatot will guide you to the place where we last saw the strange pattern. But do be wary. We cannot let our guard down."

Chatot nodded, "Thank you, Guildmaster. I will not let you down."

Layne just leaned into Pyro. "I just hope he doesn't let _us_ down."

Wigglytuff also said, "I also have a thing that needs to be done tonight. So Chatot, you are in charge until I get back."

"As you say, Guildmaster." Chatot said, and with that, Wigglytuff left the room to go prepare for whatever it is. Chatot flew over to Layne and Pyro. "So that's how it stands." Chatot said to them. "We will be traveling together tomorrow. If Brine Cave still houses that pokémon, or anything similar, we cannot let our guard down. And please, don't do anything that keeps me from succeeding!"

Layne almost shot an insult at Chatot for saying that last part, but held his tongue. Pyro didn't look too thrilled with this, either, but said, "Okay..."

* * *

><p>The day had gone by slow for Pyro and Layne. But it was over for the most part. Layne right now, was spending some time, surprisingly with Autumn, on the beach. The two were just sitting together, enjoying each other's company, and talking about life.<p>

Pyro and Layne were pretty much set for tomorrow. They had the supplies they'd need, and they had even gone back to Pyro's old home, to possibly see if Grovyle had come by. They didn't find him, but they did find a letter he had left. Grovyle had indeed written a letter, in footprint runes, so Pyro had to do the translating. Grovyle was basically just checking in, wondering how they were doing, and things were going extremely well for Grovyle. Apparently, he had collected three of the five Time Gears. He said he would join up with them, once he had all five. He also wrote how things were going quite smoothly, as he had met with the lake guardians, and they were now in complete understanding of his actions, and now gave him full cooperation and support. Which meant, that the guild members, Autumn and Sunflora had been successful in getting the message to the lake guardians about the truth of everything regarding time's paralysis. It also meant that perhaps more pokémon were beginning to trust them.

Grovyle however would continue to stay away from the guild, and Treasure Town. The reasons were obvious to Layne. Grovyle was still uncertain if trust in every pokémon was present, and it was likely that some pokémon still didn't trust him. And another reason was that the job was not done, and time could not be wasted.

But one reason that got Layne and Pyro's eye was the suspicion that Dusknoir could return at any given day. Because of this, he wished to keep his profile as low as it could get.

Layne sighed and stretched.

"What's on your mind? Autumn asked.

Layne shrugged, and said, "Thinking about Grovyle, is all. Wonder how he's doing."

"I'm sure he's fine. The way he fought you and sent both you and Pyro back to the guild tells me that."

"Thanks, Autumn." Layne said, a bit wigged by that answer.

Autumn giggled and stood up and began to pull Layne with her, "Come on, silly."

"Wha-? Where are we going?"

"Swimming!" she said playfully.

Swimming? Well...Layne thought, it wouldn't hurt for a little. Sure they'd have to go back to the guild soon, and tomorrow would be busier than hell, so that gave Layne even more reason to spend...a little time with a friend.

Layne stood up, and Autumn ran for the beach water and dove in. The way she dove in was graceful, yet playful. Layne stood and smiled, as she resurfaced, and looked his way. "You coming, slow poke? Or am I gonna sit out here by myself?"

Layne laughed at that, and simply muttered, "Oh, here I come..." With that he strapped on his goggles, and ran and dove straight into a wave. The water against his skin, felt cool, yet comforting. He could only guess it was supposed to feel that way to him as a pokémon. He felt agile, and maneuverable in the water. However his tail strength, wasn't as good. And Autumn seemed to notice this, because she came up from behind, and started a little game, which involved taking the goggles off of Layne's head.

Layne resurfaced to see Autumn smiling and waving the goggles.

Layne simply said, "Those were Wigglytuff's gift upon arrival here!"

She laughed and said, "I guessed as much. You want them back, you will have to catch me!"

"Oh I will, will I?"

Layne could only guess, Autumn was either fooling around with him, or trying to get him to swim better with his tail. Perhaps even both. But Layne simply smiled and laughed as she dove down again. Layne took in a breath and dove down toward her. He began to focus more on his tail. He could see in the water fine without his goggles, perhaps better than he could as a human, but he always just preferred goggles over his eyes in water.

The chase went on for maybe about five or even ten minutes, and it involved five or six breaths of air, an obstacle reef course, and avoiding several other sea dwelling pokémon. But finally Layne was managing. He knew because his tail was getting very tired, but he was also gaining speed, and finally he did manage to catch up to Autumn...that or she purposefully slowed down for him. Most likely the latter.

They both resurfaced, and filled their collars with air to keep themselves afloat. Layne put the goggles back over his head, and simply said, giving a playful splash to Autumn, "Like games do you?"

Autumn smiled and returned his splash, and simple said, "I like a lot of things." She said this drifting a bit closer to Layne.

"You do, do you?" Layne simply said, drifting on his back, eyes closed. He could start to see where this was going.

"And one of those things, is you, Layne." Autumn said.

Layne was taken a bit back by that and opened his eyes. He didn't know what to say. "You do- er I mean...i Am...you like me?" was all he managed to say, cursing himself at such a stupid thing to say, and he half expected Autumn to react negatively.

Instead, she just laughed some more. "Yeah." She said giggling. "You are dense. I would hope it was obvious by now."

Layne chuckled a bit and said, "I guess it is."

"Do you like me, Layne?"

The question had come. He knew what she meant. Did he...like her in such a way? To be truthful, he wasn't so sure how to respond. If he said yes, perhaps they'd both be embarrassed, but if he said no, would he be lying to himself, and hurt not only Autumn's feelings, but his own as well?

"Well, of course I do, I mean we're friends, aren't we?"

Autumn smiled at that word. "Oh? _Friends?_"

Layne wasn't expecting her next move at all, and she jumped him and dunked him in the water before he could even breath. Of course it was a playful dunk, but it surprised Layne to no avail., and Layne while down there, gave a playful tug on her and drug her down with him. They both resurfaced coughing and laughing at the same time. Layne guessed there was no point in hiding.

"Autumn, you are one of my dearest friends at the guild. I don't know what I would do without you to be honest with myself. So...yeah. I like you..."

"Like me well enough to...lick me?"

"Lick? Do you know what a kiss is?"

"A kiss?"

Layne drifted close to her and faced her towards him. "Let me show you..."

Layne gave embraced her and planted his mouth on hers. This was actually the first time Layne had done this, and well, as soon as he did it, he felt chills of both joy and anxiety go down his spine. Autumn on the other hand...looked so calm and happy with what had just happened, and simply said, as Layne drifted away to give her room..."One more..."

Layne was about to say..."Well, okay..." When he heard Pyro's voice.

"Hey, Layne!"

Layne chuckled and sighed and said, "Never a dull moment."

Autumn and Layne swam for the shore, and met Pyro there. "Layne got out and shook off excess water, as did Autumn and asked, "What's up, Pyro."

Pyro simply said, "We'd best get back to the guild. They're closing the gates early tonight."

Layne and Autumn looked at each other and smiled. Layne said, "Okay, we're following you."

Pyro looked around. "Strange..."

Layne simply asked, "What?"

Pyro looked at him, "The Krabby aren't out right now. They always come out on evenings like this and blow bubbles in the evening sky. It's always a lovely sight...too bad they didn't come out tonight..."

"Well, let's get to the guild." Layne said. Autumn walked next to him, her head on his shoulder, and she said, "Pyro...never would have guessed you held such a key to the Hidden Land."

"I never would have guessed it either, Autumn." Pyro said. "It's actually kind of funny. When I met Layne here, Koffing and Zubat stole the fragment from me. Layne helped me get it back...he really was one for the moves."

"Please..." Layne said.

"You gave me courage there, Layne. Right there, we started as our team."

"Good story on how to start as a team..." Autumn said. "Your first adventure is getting the Relic Fragment, and now you're using that Fragment to discover a land of legend. Not a bad career."

Layne nodded, and simply thought of the sunset. He and Pyro had to stop the paralysis of time. The sun's rays reflecting on the water were a beautiful sight to him...especially for this night. He didn't think he could be a happier man...or pokémon.

He looked at the ocean, because he thought he saw a pokémon... A...

"Layne?" Pyro asked. "What's up?"

Layne looked back to Pyro, and said "...Nothing. Let's get home."


	37. One Final Trick, and Invaluable Friends

The morning had come. When Pyro and Layne arrived in the main room, Layne noticed that the Guildmaster was not in the room where he usually was.

"Where's Wigglytuff?" he asked.

Chatot said, "He has not yet returned from his errand from last night."

"Is he okay?" Layne asked.

"He's fine." Chatot reassured. "He is very much capable of taking care of himself."

Pyro then asked, "Then what's our plan for today?"

Chatot nodded, and said, "We will set off for Brine Cave, as originally scheduled."

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said. "Where'd the Guildmaster go anyway?"

Everyone looked to Chatot who simply looked a bit embarrassed. "I...don't know that..."

"Will it be OKAY to go on without him?" Loudred asked.

"There will be no problem!" Chatot said cheerful again. "There's no need for your concern. It is very possible that the Guildmaster decided that we can manage on our own without him for the time being. And besides, in the absence of our Guildmaster...You have me to lead you!"

"Yippee..." Autumn mumbled to Layne, who simply snorted in held laughter.

There was then silence in the guild for about 30 seconds. Chatot saw this and asked, "Why isn't anyone saying anything?" Then he got an idea. "You can't be thinking I'm not up to this task? Am I inadequate? Worthless in your sight?"

The guild members looked at each other with different looks.

Bidoof managed to say, "Uhh...nope. I wouldn't say that, by golly."

Chimeco added in, "I will say however, that when the Guildmaster isn't here, it just feels less safe..."

Corphish agreed there. "Hey, hey! I know he's hard to figure out and all, but hey, hey! He really comes through when things get rough."

"Ain't that the truth." Layne said, popping his neck. He still wasn't too thrilled that Chatot would be escorting them through Brine Cave.

Sunflora spoke, "But he's not with us right now, so we must take charge and do as he wanted!"

"Right!" Pyro said. "I'm sure we can get the job done on our own!"

"Taking charge again, Pyro!" Autumn said. "Just like the expedition!"

Loudred also said, "Pyro's right! We cannot depend on our Guildmaster for EVERYTHING!"

Autumn said, "Then let's all do our best!"

Chimeco turned to Chatot. "The Guildmaster is absent. That means there's only one among us who can lead. That's you, Chatot."

Chatot looked a bit absent minded, "Wh-who, me?"

"Isn't that what you said earlier?" Layne asked.

Chimeco nodded. "You said we'll all be fine because you're here to lead us. So lead the way, and show us, Chatot!"

The Guild began to show immense support for Chatot and his new position of leadership, which obviously affected Chatot in a way to make him turn around, and act as if he had a sudden stomachache.

"Chatot?" Layne asked.

Chatot ignored him. "W-w-well...e-e-everyone. You can always count on me when th-things go out of c-control..."

Loudred heard this stuttering and said, "Chatot! We're all waiting for yoU!"

Layne popped his neck and said, "Get on with your cheer already!"

"I know, I know!" Chatot said. "One, two, one, tow, three!"

As usual, the Guild raised their fists in the air, and chanted as one. "One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Right!" Chatot said. "Starting now, we will depart on the guild exploration of Brine Cave! Everyone! Excel together!"

The usual cheer then erupted from within the guild walls. Everything was getting tense. This was where it mattered. They could not fail here. Layne had to finish what he had begun, and this was an important first step to finally accomplishing everything he and Grovyle had at first set off to do. Layne of course could not deny, he was thankful to have so much help behind him, right now...

* * *

><p>Brine Cave was right beside the ocean. The journey there had taken at least three hours from the Guild. Upon arriving outside the cave, Chatot addressed the Guild. "Attention, everyone! This is as you can see, the entrance to Brine Cave. We have an objective to locate this pattern that we see on Pyro's Relic Fragment. However, be wary. If any vicious pokémon lurk here, still, then it may treat us, as it once treated...Wigglytuff and I."<p>

Layne knew there was much more to it than that, but before he could say anything, Corphish said, "Hey, hey! Chatot, yesterday the guildmaster said something about that vicious pokémon. Yet you seem to know just as much about this place, don't you?"

Chimeco asked, "You've been here, haven't you..."

"As I just said..." Chatot said, "Yes. I have been here before. A long time ago, the Guildmaster and I explored this place. We found the pattern deep in the cave. However, it was then that those tough pokémon appeared."

Layne was confused. "earlier we were told there was just one bandit. Now you seem to say there could be more...care to explain?"

Chatot looked a bit sad. "To be honest, I don't recall all that happened to well."

"You can't be serious..." Layne said. And the guild erupted into chatter. Did Chatot remember this experience? It reminded Layne somewhat of his own amnesia, but...this was crucial, right now!

Chatot held up a wing and said, "I loathe to admit how I don't remember, but yes...I can't remember much about the exploration the Guildmaster and I went on. What I do remember...is that they attacked with no warning...out of nowhere. I barely remember getting hit... Next thing I knew, Guildmaster Wigglytuff was tending to my wounds. I knew nothing of what had happened prior to that."

Dugtrio was a bit worried, "That gives us nothing to go on."

Sunflora then said, "Well if we don't know what enemy we're gonna be facing, or how many there are...we must proceed slowly and cautiously."

Chatot said, "Then we should make several groups to explore this cave. We don't know what we're in for, so we must be very wary. If anyone comes across anything, do what you can to regroup with everyone. Understand?"

Bidoof nodded, "This seems like a good idea."

Chatot spoke up, "According to Wigglytuff, Pyro and Layne are to travel with me. This is not negotiable."

"As you say." Layne said, though he still wasn't too thrilled about it.

Chatot then said, "Dugtrio, you, Diglett, and Chimeco will be one group. The second group will consist of Croagunk, and Corphish. Loudred will travel with Sunflora, and Autumn, you will be with Bidoof. Do you all understand?"

The guild acknowledged with a nod and a "Yes, Chatot."

Chatot then said, "Then let's tackle Brine Cave with everything we've got."

Once more the guild gave out a cheer, though Layne wasn't so sure that was wise. If vicious pokémon lived here...would they hear them?

* * *

><p>Walking through Brine Cave, was rather...fearful and nerve-wracking. The cave certainly fit a runaway bandit home. The cave was dark, gloomy, water dripped everywhere, and there were rooms in which only ended with water coming from the ocean. Layne and Pyro, under the guidance of Chatot however, held their heads high through the exploration.<p>

"Dark place." Layne said.

Pyro looked to Chatot. "Is any of this familiar? Are we getting close?"

"We're almost there." Chatot said. "The pattern will be visible soon, hopefully. Perhaps the vicious pokémon have left."

Layne wasn't listening. As Chatot and Pyro talked, he could have swore he heard faint laughter, and a rock rattle against the cavern all. Someone was following them.

"I'm not too sure they have." Layne said turning back to the group.

"What makes you say that?" Pyro asked.

"I think we're being...do you smell something?"

It was then that three pokémon charged Layne and went right for Pyro! They charged, and one pokémon bashed right into Pyro, knocking the wind out of him. Layne went to Pyro's side, and looked up...and did not believe who he saw.

"I don't believe it. You three again?"

Team Skull stood there. Skuntank, Koffing and Zubat, all laughing smugly. "Long time, no see, weasel." Koffing said.

Chatot was surprised himself. "Oh! It's you! That team that helped us...that...nice team?"

"Nice...?" Skuntank asked. "I guess you've been worried about us. Your guild is full of gullible nincompoops just waiting to be fleeced."

"You...your demeanor and language seems much coarser than when we last saw you!" Chatot said.

Layne slapped his face in frustration. "Chatot! Do you still not get it? This team from the start has just been wanting to screw with us and the guild!"

"Is this true?" Chatot asked in surprise.

"Truth hurts." Zubat said. "You're really naive."

"Whatever. Yes." Layne said. "They're a bunch of wannabe punks whose names are all written on my fists. Though why they are here...I have no clue."

"We got a tip off." Skuntank said. "I recall a rather interesting story yesterday. We were just passing by the Guild, and who should appear, but Torkoal, Treasure Town's Elder."

"Oh my God..." Layne said. "If you've hurt him I will-"

"Easy, weasel." Skuntank said. "He's fine. He actually cooperated with us rather well. He told us of the Guild's interest in finding what he only called..the Hidden Land. He also spoke of a certain...fragment. A fragment that apparently, my two grunts at one point picked off from you."

Layne looked to Pyro, who was frantically searching for his Fragment. "Wh-where is it?"

"Is this it?" Skuntank asked, holding his fragment in his paw.

Koffing laughed. "Ah, sweet memories. This is the second time we've mugged you for this!"

"Now, wait just a second!" Chatot said. "What's going on here?"

"You've gone too far, now, Team Skull." Layne said. "Your screwing around with us in Apple Forest, I've let go. You're screwing around with Azurill and Marrill, really dug into my skin, but this takes the cake. All of you are going down, right now."

"Wanna bet?" Skuntank said. "We have your Relic Fragment. Now all that's left for us, is to trash you, and get to the Hidden Land ourselves!"

"You're making a big mistake!" Chatot said.

Pyro said, "You don't understand! We need to get to the Hidden Land to-"

"Enough!" Skuntank said. "Take this!"

As before, Koffing and Skuntank unleashed their noxious gas combo. However, Layne and Pyro were ready, and grabbed Chatot and took cover. Team Skull under this gas, left without another word.

Layne punched the sand. "I swear to God...their hides are mine!"

Chatot however flew up and fluttered so hard that the gas drifted away. He squawked angrily. "Those scoundrels! Play me for a fool, will they?"

Layne had never seen Chatot this angry before, and he just sat down and watched. This was...amusing to say for himself.

Chatot once again fluttered. "They will not get away with this! Not on my wing! I will show them what it means to trifle with me!"

"Awesome!" Layne said, standing up with Pyro, "So let's go after them and-"

Chatot however flew on ahead, in chase of Team Skull. "Or...just leave us behind."

"Chatot, wait!" Pyro exclaimed.

"Never seen him so angry before..." Layne said popping his neck.

"I hope he's okay, we have to go after him, Layne!"

Layne nodded, and said, "I'd rather not have to report to the Guildmaster why we couldn't...find his right hand pokémon. Let's go."

Layne and Pyro began to give chase to Team Skull. Layne was almost as mad as Chatot. Team Skull had just robbed Pyro a second time of what was indeed a valuable treasure. The thought of that, angered Layne so much, that he would channel his anger into them, the next time he saw them.

_"They like repeating history?"_ Layne thought to himself, _"Then I'll give them a history lesson they'll never forget..."_

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later, Layne and Pyro were still running through the cave. They finally slowed down. There wasn't a sign of Team Skull or Chatot, and needless to say, it frustrated Layne.<p>

"It's horribly hot and humid in here..." Pyro said.

Layne then felt it. "Yeah...you're right. Something's not comforting about this place."

They then heard a grunt. Layne and Pyro looked at each other and went to the area of where the grunt was, and who would they find...but Team Skull, beat, bruised and battered all on the ground.

Layne crossed his arms. "Be thankful whatever got you first wasn't me."

"Layne, this is serious! They've been hurt!"

"Yeah? And what's to say they don't deserve it?"

"Layne! Think! Do you seriously think Chatot did this?"

Layne then remembered the vicious pokémon they were all dwelling on. he and Pyro backed into each other. If they were in here...they'd be ready...

Layne looked down to Koffing. "Start talking. "You suddenly get attacked by a group of vicious pokémon?"

Koffing coughed and said, "You mean you knew about them? Woulda been good to have known about them..."

"Not like they'd tell us anyway..." Zubat said.

Pyro gave Layne a look, and Layne simply sighed in frustration. "Are you all okay enough to stand up at least?"

Skuntank laughed. "Here we are, completely at your mercy, and you have the nerve to ask us if we're okay? How generous can you nitwits get?"

"You're lucky my partner takes this as seriously as he does. If it were my choice, I'd leave you all for dead. But...as an explorer, I know I can't do that." Layne said, popping his neck.

"We'll be fine. That Chatot...he riled me up enough to keep me going."

"Chatot did...what?" Pyro asked.

"He found us after we got wiped out by whatever it was..." Skuntank said, "Then he simply just scolded us with all these big words of choice. What a weirdo..." he said laughing. "Then...he just went on his way."

"That's Chatot for you..." Layne said crossing his arms.

Skuntank just said, "I'm so steaming mad about that...that I refuse to give up here! I will give him what is coming to him!"

"Be thankful, you were probably close to giving up when he found you in the first place!"

"Layne, seriously." Pyro said.

Skuntank looked at Pyro. "We've screwed with you all this time. I mean your team went through downright rotten times because of us. So why can you even bring yourself to think to worry about us?"

Layne looked to Pyro. "And then repeated, as we said earlier, we're not going to just walk away from a team that has clearly been defeated so easily. Now..."

"I can;t find it anywhere!" Chatot said flying in.

"Chatot?" Layne asked.

"So you've found them." Chatot said. "Sorry to leave you behind as I did, Hydro Pyro."

Layne then approached a wall, just to sit on a nearby boulder, but when he looked and thought he saw a mouth off in the distance. A mouth of a cave, and the sun was setting on what looked like...he simply said..."Not at all, Chatot...I think you both should come see this."

They both came over to see what he was looking at. "Is that perhaps..."

It was then that another sound was heard.

Skuntank laughed..."They're back..."

Chatot, Layne, and Pyro all bunched together to make sure they wouldn't be surprised...however nothing was seen around them.

"Where are they?" Layne asked.

Chatot looked like he was dreading something.

"I see only rock walls around us, Layne!" Pyro said.

"Perhaps they're camouflaged into the wall?" Layne asked.

"They appeared out of nowhere last time!" Chatot said. "But...that's impossible. If they're not around us..."

Chatot looked up. "Goodness! Layne, Pyro! Watch out!"

Chatot sped for Pyro and Layne and pushed them away, as something heavy fell from the ceiling. Layne looked back. Behind him and Pyro were two giant snail-like pokémon that resembled creatures from an age before man on earth. There, in between them, was a brown pokémon, with scythes for arms. One of those scythes, was now penetrating, Chatot's small body...

Layne looked at Chatot. Blood began to flow around his body. "Ch-Chatot?" he asked.

Chatot said nothing. Layne clenched his fists. "You will regret even touching him!"

"Be careful, Layne!" Pyro said approaching his side.

Layne simply said, "We won't go down easy. We have a mission to complete. And these pokémon are just another obstacle. Let's take care of them, and finish what we came to finish!"

As Layne said that, the brown pokémon charged Layne. Layne shouted and jumped, using Iron Tail against he pokémon's body. Pyro enveloped the two snail-like pokémon n a Fire Spin, but they did not seem too much affected by it. It was obvious they were water pokémon. They attacked Pyro with a strong Water Gun...if one could call it that. It was as if they just went into their shell, and the entire entrance splurged forth with water. Pyro managed to avoid it, but as Layne landed, from using Iron Tail, he was hit hard with it, and pushed against the wall.

"That's one hell of a Water Gun."

"Actually..." Pyro said, "I think that was a Hydro Pump."

"Well..." Layne said. "Still, one hell of an attack."

"Layne!" Pyro said coming over as the three came to them. "We're obviously outnumbered here. Got any plans?"

Layne looked around. "These guys don't mind water...and they're using water attacks...I don't know how well I'll fit in here. "i'd say let's focus on those...snail pokémon first before taking on big and ugly here!"

Pyro nodded and said, "I'll run interference! Hit them from behind!"

Layne nodded. This was a new strategy they had been working on now, and as Pyro ran the snail pokémon followed. The Brown Pokémon focused on Layne. It charged. Layne then jumped and jumped into the ground as the pokémon's scythes hit the cavern wall, and went right into the wall, immobilizing the pokémon...for now. Layne resurfaced to see Pyro in action. He was running swiftly, dodging water attacks left and right, however he then got some ground to shoot an attack Layne had not seen him use before. And it engulfed both the snail pokémon in flame. "Pyro!" Layne cried in joy. "Good on you!"

Pyro closed his mouth. "Layne! I think I've finally learned how to use Flamethrower!"

Both Snail pokémon were shocked at the attack, and Layne came in and threw a big Water Pulse orb at them. The two were hit dead on. Their eyes then glazed in a light purple color, and with shrieking and squirming, the began to thrash about, and even hit each other. Layne looked at this madness and simply asked, "Uhhh...what's going on?"

"Layne! You confused them with that Water Pulse attack!"

"Confused them?" Layne asked. "Guess that's a plus..."

The two snail pokémon...were down for the cont. The brown scythe pokémon however, was not. He finally managed to free his scythes from the cave wall with a furious roar. Layne and Pyro turned to face him.

Pyro smiled and said, "Let's turn up the heat."

"Go for it." Layne said with a smile in his friends new power.

Pyro took a deep breath and let loose a powerful Flamethrower attack. However the brown pokémon did not look scathed that much by it. "Oh dear..." Layne said as he charged forward yet again. Pyro was hit hard, but was okay , when Layne looked over.

"Any idea on how to hit him?" Pyro asked.

Layne thought fast as the pokémon closed in again. Then an idea hit him. Why not try to attack from...under the ground?

Layne once again jumped up and used Dig. The pokémon missed Layne barely, and as he turned around to get a glimpse of where Layne would resurface again, Layne burst up from behind. Layne shouted in a fury. He saw Chatot's broken body, and Pyro off to the side. He would not let this pokémon hurt his friend anymore! Water began to form all around him. He wasn't too sure of what was happening, but he took a breath, and the water enveloped him as he soared into the air.

Pyro saw this and smiled, "Layne! That's Aqua Jet!"

_"It is?" _Layne thought to himself. _"Then let's improvise..."_

Layne rose high and as he formed the water for Aqua Jet, he also charged up a Water Pulse. He wasn't sure this would work, but it was worth a shot. Hopefully this water Pulse would combine with the Aqua Jet and act like one hell of a torpedo against that brown scythed pokémon.

He formed the Water Pulse, and aimed it in front of him. He then enveloped the Water Pulse and himself with Aqua Jet's water and shot forward. Pyro braced himself for Layne's impact, and as soon as it came, There was a collision unlike anything Layne or Pyro had ever experienced. Layne was okay, but upon reaching the ground, was very weak. He breathed in and out. There was a lot of mist in the air, and it obscured his vision of the scythed pokémon. But upon it's clearing, he saw the pokémon...still standing.

"Oh come on!" Layne said. He didn't have anymore energy left in him to fight...

But the scythed pokémon...groaned. And it fell to the ground with a crash.

Layne then sat down. "Man...that was exhausting."

Pyro ran over. "Layne...I've said it once, and I'll say it again! That was amazing!"

Layne breathed, smiled at his partner and said, "You didn't do too bad yourself, you know that?"

They then heard Skuntank groan. Team Skull had just witnessed that whole fight.

"You're stronger than I thought weasel..." Skuntank said.

Layne managed to stand and walk over. He had forgotten that Team Skull was still with them. And they still had Pyro's Relic Fragment. Layne walked over calm, but with a serious look on his face. He and Skuntank locked eyes and said nothing for 30 seconds.

"You want this, don't you?" Skuntank said, showing the Fragment.

Layne knelt down and said, "Please...we need that."

Skuntank chuckled and said, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you need this?"

Layne simply said, "The world as you know it, could be in danger. I hope you understand, but the answer to stopping disaster, lies in the Hidden Land. And we need that clue that you stole...to help us find the Hidden Land."

Skuntank said nothing at first, but handed the Fragment to Layne. "You're all right, weasel. So is your wimp friend."

Pyro didn't say anything as he came over and retrieved his fragment. He did say, "Skuntank...thanks."

"Thanks nothing." Skuntank said. "Once we're feeling like our usual selves again, we'll just go back to our old ways, of screwing around with the both of you."

Layne helped Skuntank up and said, "Well, until then, why don't you get out of this cave? We'll be seeing you."

"Yes...you will..." Skuntank said, and he, along with Koffing and Zubat walked off, talking amongst themselves.

Layne smiled to Pyro. "Well, we got your fragment back...a second time. And we beat the bandit pokémon. Not a bad day."

"What about..."

"Oh God...Chatot..."

Layne and Pyro, though battered and sore ran to the body of Chatot. Layne rolled him over. Chatot had been stabbed near the right shoulder. "Come on, Chatot...speak to us..." Layne said with a rising voice.

Chatot coughed up some blood, but said nothing.

Pyro shouted, through some tears, "Please! Chatot! Stay with us!"

Layne wasn't sure how to take this. Chatot wasn't stabbed in a vital organ, but he was losing blood, and Layne didn't have equipment as to prevent such blood loss. He had saved their lives...and yet...Layne had always thought so dimly of him. He and Chatot had always feuded, and now...

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff voice called out.

Layne and Pyro looked over, to see Wigglytuff running forward...not alone! Grovyle was running alongside him!

"Wigglytuff?" Pyro asked in shock.

"Grovyle?" Layne asked also a bit surprised.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff repeated.

"G-Guildmaster..." Chatot finally managed to say.

Layne returned his attention to Chatot as he began to speak.

"Come on, Chatot...stay with us."

"Guildmaster!" Loudred's voice came. Grovyle turned to see the whole Guild running towards them. However at the sight of Grovyle, they all hesitated.

"Grovyle?" Loudred asked in shock.

"What's he doing with the Guildmaster?" Chimeco asked worried.

Wigglytuff turned around, "I'll explain it all later! Right now, this is more important! Chatot is badly hurt!"

"Chatot's down?" Autumn asked.

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said. "That's not good..."

The whole guild gathered around Chatot.

Wigglytuff looked to be on the verge of tears. "Chatot...are you okay? Please...say something."

Layne simply looked away and closed his eyes. It didn't look good. They all knew the dangers of this cave, but...Chatot had to be the one to get the worst of it...

It was then however that he heard...Chatot...Laugh a bit. Layne's eyes went wide open.

"I-I'm fine..." Chatot managed to say though with difficulty. "I'm hale and hearty...as I always am..."

"Oh Chatot." Wigglytuff said, "I'm so sorry. If only I'd gotten here earlier!"

"No...don't blame yourself, Guildmaster." Chatot said. "I'm just...so humiliated. I was defeated by the same enemies...again..."

"No!" Wigglytuff said. "That's not true! The last time we came here...though you were knocked unconscious, things went differently. You won't remember this, I guess. But when that Kabutops and those Omastar jumped us, you shielded me from the attack, Chatot."

Layne listened to the Guildmaster's story. Shielded from an attack...he remembered Grovyle talking about how he had shielded him from an attack just before they came here. And he knew he and Grovyle had both saved each other countless times...

"I...what?" Chatot asked.

Wigglytuff continued. "I may have sent them off packing, but you were the only reason I was able to, for if you didn't do what you did, I would have been taken out just as easily. I owe you my life because of that, Chatot...You are...my invaluable partner..."

"I am privileged to hear such words...Guildmaster."

Layne stood up and walked a short distance away. Chatot had just done the same for them too. And he couldn't help that this bond that Wigglytuff and Chatot now shared, had gone unnoticed by Layne, and it almost made Layne cry. Layne knew that things were getting rougher now. The mission was getting harder, and now...a fellow guild member was seriously hurt because of it. Layne couldn't help but feel a little guilty because of that.

Chatot then closed his eyes.

"Chatot?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Chatot!" Pyro shouted, and the guild began to talk about what was happening. Grovyle however spoke up, "Everyone, stay calm!"

Grovyle took out a bandage cloth from his own sack and wrapped it around his stab wound, and felt for a pulse. "He's going to be just fine. He'll live. But he needs to get proper attention, now. You must take him back to the guild."

Pyro said, "Then let's not waste anymore time! We must get to the guild!"

Layne was listening to this all. He was not out of this conversation.

Wigglytuff however spoke before Layne could. "Pyro. No. We will take Chatot to the guild , but you, Layne and Grovyle must stay, and keep going."

"But-" Pyro began, but Grovyle cut him off.

"Pyro, we are running dangerously close to out of time. The areas in which time has stopped, have nearly doubled in size, and continue to grow. We cannot afford to backtrack now."

"Grovyle's right..." Layne finally said, though some sadness in his voice. "Chatot did what he did...to ensure we would be able to continue without mission. We cannot let what he did...go in vain."

Wigglytuff said, "Layne's right. The pattern you seek, lies just up ahead. Go now...and good luck."

"Thanks again, Wigglytuff." Grovyle said. "I won't easily forget you. Layne, Pyro. Let's go."

Layne nodded though some tears were still present in his eyes. "I'll...I'll catch up. Go on ahead."

Grovyle and Pyro looked over to him, and nodded, and continued to the pattern. Meanwhile, Autumn came over to Layne and gave him a comfort hug.

"Autumn..." Layne said, letting out some tears. "I feel like crud. Please...make sure Chatot lives..."

Autumn simply said, "He'll be okay, Layne."

"I've treated him so badly on so many occasions..."

"Layne...we all have." Autumn said. "And we still will from here on out. But we are all family in a way, we all love him. And we will make sure hemakes it to the guild, okay."

Layne sat on a rock and said, "This is getting really tense. This whole mission for saving the world, Autumn. I don't know if I can take it much longer..."

Autumn sat with him, and said, "Layne...you must succeed. You've come too far to lose to this now. You've tripped slightly, but you're not down, because I'm not going to let you go down. Understand me?"

Layne looked at Autumn. Her face was of seriousness. Layne then smiled and gave her one more hug..."Thanks, Autumn...I really do love you..."

"And I love you, Layne...now go save the world."

Layne stood up..."I will."

"Wait!" Autumn said.

Layne turned back and, Autumn surprisingly, put her mother's necklace around him. "Autumn, I can't. This is your mother's necklace...what if it gets damaged?"

"You can try all you want, Layne," Autumn said, "But that stone has gone to hell and back with nothing to show for it. Not even a scratch. I'm not worried about it getting at all damaged. But I once lost it, and you went and got it for me. Now perhaps...it will bring me back you."

"No..." Layne said and he handed it back to her, "Please, it just doesn't feel right."

Autumn shook her head, and put it around Layne's neck. "Please, Layne...for me...it will make me comfortable, knowing you'll come back..."

Layne smiled, and said, "Okay...I'll take it. But I'm coming back...either way."

"I know you are...please don't lose it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Layne said, and with that, he ran off to catch up with Grovyle and Pyro...

* * *

><p>Layne shortly rejoined with his two partners after one last goodbye with Autumn. Pyro and Grovyle were just talking when rejoined them. They had not yet reached the pattern. Grovyle had been talking about how he had come to be here in Brine Cave.<p>

"Wigglytuff brought me." Grovyle said.

"Wigglytuff did?" Pyro asked.

"Yes. Wigglytuff had been looking for me." Grovyle said. "When he found me, he asked me to go with him. He also told me you were both very close to finding the Hidden Land. It all worked out in the long run, as I planned to join with you anyway."

Layne looked to Grovyle, "Does that mean..."

"Yes." Grovyle said. "I have all five Time Gears."

"Yes!" Pyro exclaimed. "Now all we have to do is get to the Hidden Land!"

"But how?" Layne asked. "It's a place beyond the sea, and all we have are these strange patterns that are somehow connected to it. I don't see what we can do."

"Let's find this other pattern first, layne." Grovyle said. "Then we'll see what happens from there."

They entered the room they were just in with the pattern a few minutes before the scuffle with the bandit pokémon. There was water from the ocean and the sun's last rays entering the room. It was quite a sight, as the cave's mouth was wide open to the sea, and the sunset that it showed, was nothing short of phenomenal. Time had indeed gone fast that day.

Grovyle said, "The tide rises up to here from the gap in the walls, apparently. I wouldn't be surprised if this entire room has seen water at one point in time."

Layne turned to the wall where he thought he had seen the pattern. And there it was. "Guys..."

"What's wrong, Layne?" Pyro asked.

"Nothing." Layne said smiling as he beheld the pattern which covered the wall before him. "Nothing at all..."

"That- That's the same pattern as inscribed on my Relic Fragment!" Pyro exclaimed.

"It is!" Grovyle said.

"And I'm willing to put my money on the fact that this is the pattern Chatot was describing too." Layne said.

Suddenly, Pyro's Fragment glowed, as it was in front of his scarf now. It glowed a light blue.

"Pyro!" Layne said. "Your Fragment!"

They turned to look at Pyro's Fragment. But then Grovyle said, "Fragment, nothing! Look at the wall now!"

Layne and Pyro looked at the wall. The entire pattern began to pulse with the same light blue energy of the Relic Fragment.

Layne said, "Perhaps they're reacting to each other!"

Then a blinding light lit up the entire room. Everyone shielded their eyes, and the energy that was in the fragment, transfered immediately to the pattern on the wall. As soon as that happened, all the energy on the wall was shot out of the mouth of the cave in a beam of light, until it disappeared.

"What...what was that?" Grovyle asked.

"I don't know..." Layne said. "Did we maybe do something wrong? I don't see the Hidden Land..."

"Wait!" Pyro said. "What's that out there?"

Layne looked at what Pyro saw. Layne thought it looked familiar. It was a pokémon of some sort, coming towards them from the sea. As it got closer, Layne could make it out as the pokémon he thought he saw last night before heading back to the Guild. If he had to describe it, he'd describe it somewhat like a friendly looking Loch-ness monster.

It swam toward them, and smiled. "Pyro...Layne...and Grovyle, I presume?"

"You know our names?" Pyro asked.

"Yes." the pokémon said. "Your guildmaster informed me of your names."

"Wigglytuff did?" Layne asked.

"Yes." the pokémon said. "Last night."

"That explains why Wigglytuff was out, I guess." Layne said.

Pyro nodded and said, "You appeared right after that beam of light was shot out to sea. Who are you?"

"My name is Lapras." the pokémon said. "And I am the guide to the Hidden Land."

You're the guide to the Hidden Land?" Grovyle asked.

"You mean...you can take us there?" Layne asked.

"You unleashed the beam from the pattern on the wall." Lapras said. "That is the signal for gaining entry to the Hidden Land, which lies beyond the sea."

"I'm not sure I understand that concept..." Layne said.

"Step onto my back, all of you..." Lapras said, "And we will begin out journey to the Hidden Land. Don't worry about anything, for I am exceptional at transporting pokémon on my back."

Layne, Pyro, and Grovyle all looked at each other. and smiled. "Let's get to it." Grovyle said.

They were that much closer to the Hidden Land, and that much closer to restoring time...


	38. The Ultimate Price

The night was quiet and solemn at the guild. Everyone, as soon as Chatot was in their care, did not stop until they had reached Treasure Town. It wasn't safe to necessarily say that Chatot had improved in his condition, but he surely hadn't gotten any worse either. Though that wasn't much of a victory in every guild members' mind, it was enough to keep them going. And it was needless to say, that each were grateful, that Chatot was, for the moment, okay.

The guild was restless right now. Grovyle had not been lying. They all began to notice as they had been making the return trip to Treasure Town, that the land around them...began to get dark. Time's paralysis had begun to spread at a much faster rate, and what made this situation serious, was the fact that they had not been able to see the change when making the trip to Brine Cave. Even now, from certain view points from the guild, one could look over the land, and start to see the land begin to get paralyzed. It wouldn't be long before Treasure Town was hit. Several of the residents had begun to pack their bags and leave, hoping to find some area of refuge in this time darkness... Every member of the guild stayed behind. And though the hour was late, the Guild...and Treasure Town, seemed very empty.

This was dire straits. The guild now had to put their full faith on the actions of Grovyle, Layne and Pyro. Because now, it was the restoration of time...or bust.

However, as much as this was on everyone's mind, everyone was also thinking on Chatot. Upon arrival at the guild, Wigglytuff had taken him into the back rooms, the rooms in which they had taken Layne and Pyro after they were injured in their scuffle with Grovyle back in Crystal Cave.

Hours had passed, and though by this hour, everyone normally would be in bed, no one slept. All minds were set in anticipation for Chatot's health and injuries, and the success of Grovyle, Layne, and Pyro in their mission.

Finally, the Guildmaster emerged from the darkened rooms. Everyone gathered around. One could expect either good or bad news right now, but the look on Wigglytuff, spoke good news. Wigglytuff's expression was one of relief, and relaxation. It was as if he had found peace in his mind.

Diglett was the first to speak. "Guildmaster...how is Chatot? Will he be okay?"

Wigglytuff smiled. "Yes. He's doing much better. He just needs rest, and he will be fine. He may even be on his feet tomorrow."

Relief spread throughout the guild. Everyone was glad to hear that.

As a small round of quiet applause was given to Chatot for his bravery in the cave earlier, Sunflora spoke up. "Guildmaster, you said Chatot saved you in that cave, long ago. Can you tell us about it?"

Wigglytuff smiled and said, "I can see no one is going to sleep easy tonight with all that is going on...I wouldn't mind recalling that story. And perhaps we can discuss some things you all should finally know."

The guild looked at each other in confusion as to what he could mean, but listened. "What happened a long time ago in that cave, happened almost just as similar as today's attack on Hydro Pyro. Chatot and I were exploring Brine Cave, when Chatot saw the three pokémon on the cave ceiling. The Kabutops, and the Omastar. They attacked us without warning. Chatot reacted first and shielded me from their attack, and he was taken out. Shortly afterwards, I managed to defeat them, but with Chatot down, I didn't know what to do. I almost panicked, because I didn't know how to help him. It was then that Lapras appeared."

Autumn looked up. "Lapras?"

Wigglytuff nodded, "Yes. Lapras...and she saved Chatot."

* * *

><p>"I see..." Pyro said.<p>

Lapras had been telling them of her encounter with Wigglytuff a long time ago, and it connected with Wigglytuff's story on Chatot saving Wigglytuff's life.

"So that's how you met Wigglytuff..." Layne said.

Yes..." Lapras said, looking back. "However, to be truthful, I didn't intend to reveal myself at all. But seeing Chatot's actions, and seeing him on the ground, I knew I had to help. But afterward, I had to make Wigglytuff promise me something."

* * *

><p>"Well, hey, hey! What was that promise?" Corphish asked.<p>

Wigglytuff spoke. "I think Lapras recognized immediately that Chatot and I were an exploration team. She told us he couldn't tell if we were bandits with big ambitions, or if we were explorers with good intentions. So she simply asked us for the sake of the world's peace and balance, not to investigate the peculiar pattern we had just discovered before being attacked."

Chimeco looked at Autumn, before looking back to the Guildmaster. "So...what did you reply?"

* * *

><p>"Wigglytuff promised to honor my request, most agreeably. He said he owed me thanks for coming to Chatot's aid, and that he would stop all investigations into the matter."<p>

"So that's what happened..." Pyro said.

"And he held his promise most honorably." Lapras said.

"But why didn't you want anyone to investigate the pattern?"

There was silence for about 15 seconds, with only the sound of the water heard.

Lapras then said, "In the Hidden Land, Temporal Tower stands, and that is where Dialga resides. Dialga feared intruders could wreak havoc at the tower that regulates time. Because of this, he decided to protect Temporal Tower. He hid the Hidden Land in a gap in time."

"A gap in time?" Layne asked.

"Yes." Lapras said. "It is very hard to explain, but it is a gap in time itself. The space between parts of a split second."

"I think I understand that." Grovyle said. "It would explain why the Hidden Land remained hidden for so long. No one could even dream of going to such a place."

"No." Lapras said. "Dialga left one key for entering the Hidden Land. That would be the special fragment, that Pyro now wears..."

* * *

><p>"When I heard Torkoal's tale about the proof, and when I saw Pyro's Fragment, I was reminded of the pattern on the wall." Wigglytuff said. "I understood. The pattern was linked to the Hidden Land. Because of this, I had to go to Brine Cave before everyone else went. To meet with Lapras. I met with her and explained everything that was happening. Everything to the peril the world now faced, and time's paralysis. I also explained how the Time Gears were needed to prevent time's paralysis, and had to be taken to Temporal Tower. I asked her how we could get to the Hidden Land."<p>

"So..." Sunflora began, "What happened?"

"We talked, and Lapras told me of what would happen and how to reveal the way to the Hidden Land. She said, the Relic Fragment chooses who will go to the Hidden Land."

"Are you saying the Relic Fragment itself does that?" Dugtrio asked.

"It chooses, on it's own?" Chimeco added in.

"Apparently, yes." Wigglytuff said. "And it chose...Pyro."

"Hey, hey! But why did it choose Pyro?"

"I don't really know." Wigglytuff said. "If I had to guess, I'd say Dialga wants to prevent those with bad intentions in their hearts from entering Temporal Tower. So, in order to enter the Hidden Land, the important thing to have, is the purity of heart. So Pyro's heart must have resonated with the Relic Fragment."

"And...Layne? And Grovyle?" Loudred asked. ""I understand this is their mission, but are they qualified to go to the Hidden Land as well?"

"Well, all three are on their way now." Wigglytuff said. It is obvious that each member on this mission is crucial. Each is unique in very many ways...it is time you all learned a very big secret that Layne has...something I've been a little suspicious over since he came here, and something only three pokémon in this guild, not including myself, know..."

* * *

><p>"You told Wigglytuff, I was a human, didn't you..." Layne said to Grovyle.<p>

Grovyle nodded. "You managed to keep that secret. Though I don't know why."

Layne shrugged. "I guess I never was comfortable telling them. Plus, I didn't expect them to believe me."

"Well, I'm sorry to have spoiled your secret then...Wigglytuff will probably talk to the Guild about it."

"I expect him to..." Layne said. "I don't think I ever would."

Grovyle looked to Pyro, who was fast asleep. "We should get some rest." he said. "We won't get much once we hit the Hidden Land."

Lapras said, "Go ahead and try to sleep. If we come to the Hidden Land, I will wake you..."

Layne nodded and got into a semi-comfortable position. He couldn't sleep for the first 20 minutes however. There was just too much on his mind...Chatot, his mission, Autumn, everything...

* * *

><p>"A human?" Diglett asked. "Is that...true?"<p>

"Yes." Wigglytuff said. "Layne has many secrets that he keeps for personal reasoning, and I can understand why he would only tell so few of us this secret. There is more to this however. More to Layne...but...I don't think I can share that right now. We can no longer provide assistance in Layne's mission here. From now on, the full burden of stopping time's paralysis belongs to Grovyle, Pyro, and Layne. It is a tough weight to bear, but we must keep faith that they will succeed, find the Hidden Land, and prevent the destruction of time..."

he guild was silent. Autumn walked over to a window and looked out. Some stars twinkled in the night sky, some seemed to have lost their twinkle. Right now, Layne was on his way to a land she never thought even existed, and was going to attempt something that could put his life in danger. She prayed for his safe return...she knew he wouldn't and couldn't fail...

* * *

><p>"Layne..." a voice said softly.<p>

Layne groaned.

"Layne!" the voice said a little louder.

"Uhhh..." Layne managed to say, before slowly opening his eyes. Both Pyro and Grovyle were awake now. Layne smiled a bit and sat up. He had not slept that well. Not only was so much on his mind, but Lapras' shell was completely uncomfortable for the most part.

Layne sat up and popped his neck. "We there?"

"Nearly." Lapras said.

Pyro said, "Lapras, you've been swimming a long time. Are you doing okay?"

Lapras smiled, and said "I'm fine, Pyro. No need for your concern, though I appreciate it. Behold! The Hidden Land is coming into view!"

Everyone looked forward to what Lapras was looking at. However, all Layne could see was an expanse of the ocean.

...

No. There was something out there, but it wasn't land. It reminded him of the light that came out of the lakes when they had a Time Gear in them.

Pyro said, "I don't see anything..."

"On the horizon." Lapras said. "Do you see where the sea looks different?"

"I see it..." Layne said.

Near the area, the water was rippling different, and it looked like it was...morphing...too. Morphing wasn't the best word to describe water, but it was all Layne could think of.

"Yes..." Grovyle said. "The waves...they are twisting up."

"You mean like a maelstrom?" Layne asked.

"What...what is that?" Pyro asked a bit in fear almost.

"No need to be frightened..." Lapras said. "That is the entry to the gap in time. That is the portal through which we will go to the Hidden Land."

"Portal?" Layne asked.

"Hold on..." Lapras said.

"What do you-" Layne never finished, because as Lapras said that, she began to speed up. "Here we go!"

After Lapras said that, her body...began to rise! Everyone looked a bit unsure here, but tried not to freak out too much.

"Lapras! You're flying!" Pyro said.

"Not quite." Lapras said, with a bit of a smile at the suggestion. "We are now currently...crossing the Sea of Time."

"The Sea of Time?" Layne asked, however as he said that, Lapras accelerated to a speed to which Layne had to duck and grab hold just to stay on her shell. The world around Layne flickered there was a mystic clash of energy, and Layne shielded his eyes. When he felt it safe to reopen them, he beheld a large mass of floating land...no...not floating. It was...almost like a world of it's own. Perhaps time acted in such a way to to make things look like certain things were different here. Layne didn't know.

But they were here, finally.

""Lapras!" Grovyle called. "Is that it? The Hidden Land?"

"Yes!" Lapras said. "It is."

"Amazing..." Layne said. "It's like something from a story..."

"Hang on, we're going in!" Lapras said.

She began to float towards the land, and they arrived at land within five minutes. Lapras did not land on the land, but simply hovered near the edge, as if she were completely surrounded by an invisible water, which held her up. "Be careful, getting off..." she warned as they each managed to safely step on land.

Pyro walked around and looked at the environment. There was little to no sound. No wild animals, no local pokémon, just a few lightning flashes and thunder claps in the sky. It looked like they would be in for some peculiar weather later...

No. That lightning wasn't lightning at all. It was the wrong color, and the thunder wasn't that of normal lightning. Or perhaps it was lightning, and just looked and acted different here than it would anywhere else.

"We've finally made it here..." Grovyle said.

"You may not be able to see it here, due to the could cover," Lapras said, but do you see that expanse of red aura?

"I see it..." Layne said. "Is that..."

"Yes." Lapras said. "Beyond those clouds, is where Temporal Tower is."

"Then that's where me must go." Grovyle said. "We will take the TIme Gears there, and finish what we came to do."

Layne looked to Grovyle. He wasn't sure, but he almost sensed...was that perhaps sadness...in his tone? He shook the thought away and looked back to Temporal Tower. "Kinda high up there, don't you think?" Layne asked.

Lapras nodded. "Temporal Tower dwells in the sky here."

"Well how do we get there?" Pyro asked.

"There is only one way to access Temporal Tower here. You must take the Rainbow Stoneship."

What's that?" Grovyle asked.

"The Rainbow Stone ship is an ancient mystical vessel. Far ahead in this Land, you will reach old ruins."

Ruins?" Grovyle asked.

"Does that mean that...pokémon once lived here?" Pyro asked.

"Many many many years ago." Lapras said. "Dialga once let pokémon live here, before he decided to isolate the Hidden Land. The pokémon have since died out. The Stoneship is located in those ruins. It will take you to Temporal Tower."

"This is really helpful." Grovyle said. "Thank you."

"I accept your thanks," Lapras said, "But it is the extent of what I can do for you. Getting to Temporal Tower and the Rainbow Stoneship, you must do on your own. On behalf of the the entire world...good luck."

Layne looked at Pyro and Grovyle. Each had the smile of determination. "We're here. Let's not waste anymore time."

"Right." Grovyle said. "To the Rainbow Stoneship..."

* * *

><p>There was no wake up call that morning. Every Member of the guild had not slept at all that night. Each looked at the daylight as if absorbing every last ray of it, because that morning, when Corphish had looked out of the guild's main window, he was treated to one hell of a surprise. Almost all of the plains...the forests...the rivers...everything...was stopped in time. If it was this bad, then Temporal Tower was collapsing faster. For all they knew, by the end of the day, the paralysis they had all hoped would pass by when capturing Grovyle, would envelope them all and perhaps the entire world.<p>

There was a small round of applause and some kind words, when Wigglytuff once gain emerged from the back rooms, this time, with a bandaged Chatot, walking beside him.

Wigglytuff had not turned a blind eye to what was happening outside the Guild. The remaining residents of Treasure Town that had not left, the Kecleon Brothers, Azurill, Marill and a few other residents, and a few members of other exploration teams, teams like a couple teams called Razor Wind, and Seedgey, were here as well. Marowak was also here. He was well aware that the team that had spent the most training at his guild was right now off to try and reverse everything now. He could only hope for the best of them, and he hoped they would also continue their training at his dojo.

Autumn was sitting outside the guild with Bidoof, Corphish, Loudred, and Sunflora. All were watching the darkened areas outside the guild, creep slowly toward them.

They were silent. Autumn didn't like this uncomfortable silence. She had to think of something...

"Do...do you guys think they'll succeed?" That was a really stupid thing to ask, and she knew it, but it was all that came from her mouth.

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said. "They have to succeed! I don't think any other team in this guild can do what Layne and Pyro have done previously!"

"Yeah!" Sunflora said. "They lifted Fogbound Lake's fog, remember?"

"Not to mention, were taken to the future...and escaped." Autumn added. "I'm sorry...I just don't know what else to talk about."

"Man..." Loudred said. "Treasure Town has become a ghost town."

"Yeah..." Sunflora said. "I've never seen it like this. So...empty."

"True." Autumn said. "It always seems to busy and full of life. It's kinda depressing looking down at it now."

Bidoof simply looked in gloom at the paralyzed land. "Wh-when do you reckon we'll be next?"

No one dared answer that question. "Bidoof..." Loudred said, "I think it's safer not to think about that right now..."

Bidoof sighed in sadness. "You're probably right...yup. yup..."

They continued to look, and the sky gave off what appeared to be pink lightning and strange aura.

Wigglytuff came out. "What are you all doing?"

Everyone looked to Wigglytuff, and simply looked down.

"We're...we're thinking about the world, and Hydro Pyro." Bidoof said.

Wigglytuff nodded as he cast his gaze to the paralyzed land. "We cannot lose faith in Hydro Pyro. Truly, this is a test unlike anything we could ever give them here. They will be put to the absolute test. But...their team is unique. We must hold faith in knowing that there is always hope of success with them."

The guild members looked up to that, and smiled. "You're right..." Autumn said. "And we'll be laughing about it for days to come!"

Wigglytuff smiled. "There's the spirit I like to see. Now, if you all wouldn't mind, Chimeco needs help fixing some food up for everyone."

"yes, Guildmaster." Sunflora said. "We'll help out."

Autumn took one last look to the paralyzed land and before she went down with everyone else, she simply said one last time, "Layne...please succeed..."

* * *

><p>It had been hours. Grovyle and Layne were walking through the land with little to no success of finding the mentioned ruins. Perhaps the Hidden Land was also named this because it specialized in hiding important places like this. Probably not. These ruins couldn't be far off. They had been in a deep search for them. Layne shook these thoughts away when he saw Grovyle's face. He was contemplating something. "Grovyle...what's wrong?"<p>

Grovyle looked to Pyro, who was away to the point where he wouldn't hear them, then looked to Layne and shut his eyes. "Layne...I ...we need to talk..."

"Talk? About what?"

"It's about our mission..." Grovyle said. "I ..." he trailed off.

Layne saw conflict and even a few tears in his eyes. "Grovyle, you okay?"

Grovyle shook it away and said in a stronger tone, "Now is not the best time..."

"Guys!" Pyro said. "I think I see something!"

Layne and Grovyle paused as they looked at each other for that moment. Grovyle was hiding something Layne knew. And he was damn good at hiding these things. Layne was now filled with anxiety. Grovyle was obviously torn between telling him something, or not. He'd have to tell him soon, because Layne now knew he was hiding something. And Layne couldn't help but feel...as many times before, that he should know what was being talked about...or thought about. _Especially_ if it was about their mission.

Grovyle and Layne ran to Pyro.

"Look at that..." Grovyle said. They were standing before a wall...that looked ancient. The wall had a painting of a pink floating pokémon...with a cat's head,and a tail with a slightly bloated end. Layne could only describe it as...care-free, or playful.

They walked on along the wall, and came upon a painted wall with what Layne recognized as Groundon, only face to face with another pokémon he didn't know. A blue...what looked like a flying water pokémon.

"Fascinating." Layne said. "An archeologists jackpot, to be sure.

They came to another wall, and saw another painting, which featured two more pokémon. Layne recognized one as Palkia, and the other, just had to be Dialga.

"This has to be it..." Grovyle said. "This place, is the old ruins."

"Well then the Rainbow Stoneship must be here somewhere..." Layne said.

"Yeah, but where?" Pyro asked.

"Well, let's try in there..." Layne said pointing to an entrance. They went through and were met by a set of stairs that ascended to what Layne thought to be an alter.

"What is this place?" Pyro asked.

"I don't know," Grovyle said, "But I can only imagine...that this is an old temple."

"Makes sense..." Layne said. "Perhaps what we are looking for is at the top of the stairs..."

They climbed the stairs, which took maybe about a minute, but upon reaching the top, they saw something on the floor that gave it away.

"The strange pattern!" Pyro said. "The same as on my Relic Fragment!"

"Perhaps this somehow reacts with the Relic Fragment as well?" Layne asked.

"I would hope it would soon," Grovyle said, but when we found the pattern on the wall across the sea, it reacted with Pyro's Fragment almost instantly."

Layne looked around and saw an old tablet on the alter they now stood on. "Well...perhaps that says something."

They gathered around the tablet.

Pyro shook his head, "I do not recognize these runes. It's definitely nothing I've ever come across before."

"This tablet is inscribed with Unown letters."

"Unown letters?" Layne asked.

"An ancient language by the pokémon also called, Unown."

"Can you read it, Grovyle?" Pyro asked.

"Barely..." Grovyle said. "But I cannot be rushed. This language was not easy to learn. This may take a minute."

Grovyle knelt in front of the tablet. The seconds that passed seemed as long as minutes, and Layne felt time slowly paralyze around himself almost. His anxiety was indeed building.

However, finally, Grovyle smiled and said, "I've got it."

"really?" Layne asked.

Grovyle nodded, "It would seem, that the very place that we are standing right now, is the Rainbow Stoneship."

"This is it?" Pyro asked. Then smiled, "Then we've found it! Now all we have to do is activate it somehow, then it will take us to Temporal Tower."

"Yes. Grovyle said."

"But how?" Layne asked.

Grovyle walked to the center of the Stoneship. "The tablet said...I think I found it."

"Found what, Grovyle?" Layne asked.

"Pyro, place your Relic Fragment here..." Grovyle said, and he dusted away an indention in the Stoneship.

"Are you sure?" Pyro asked.

Grovyle nodded. "Yes. It is written in the tablet that it will activate the Stoneship. There's only one way to find out."

"Then..." Pyro said, "Might as well try!" He pulled it out, and held it in his hand. His dream, Layne realized, was perhaps about to come true. Pyro was solving the mystery of his Relic Fragment, right here and now. And a smile crossed his face, as Pyro took his first steps toward the center of the Stoneship.

...

But then it happened.

A voice...such a familiar voice sounded. "That's quite enough of that."

Dusknoir.

Before any of them could react, suddenly six Sabeleye ran up the stairs and surrounded them.

"Sabeleye?" Pyro said. "No...It's a trap..." Layne said.

Dusknoir's mighty laugh sounded as he too came up the stairs. A chill went down Layne's spine. It was hard to imagine that he had at one point, considered Dusknoir a friend.

"How did you get here?" Grovyle asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You don't have the Relic Fragment to get here." Layne said.

"Fool. I serve Master Dialga." Dusknoir said. "I do not need a Relic Fragment to access this land. I was warped here, directly after you three escaped me...again. It was only inevitable that you would soon come here yourselves. So coming here, spared us the bother of having to search for you all again."

Dusknoir laughed. The situation looked grim for Layne, Pyro and Grovyle.

Dusknoir smiled as he always did and said, "Now, you are all coming back to the future with me. Sabeleye!" He said to his group, "Let's escort our prisoners to the Dimensional Hole."

The Sabeleye laughed as they always did, as they acknowledged his order.

The Sabeleye closed in and as they did, Layne leaned into Pyro and said, "Hide that Fragment, now...we cannot let them take it." Layne then looked to Grovyle, "Any ideas?"

"Move it!" the Sabeleye said, and attacked Layne.

Layne retreated back, "Okay, okay!"

Grovyle, Layne, and Pyro were forced down the stairs towards a dimensional hole that Dusknoir stood in front of. He smiled. "Let's not waste time. "Sabeleye, let's get them into the dimensional hole, immediately!"

The Sabeleye began to laugh. Layne looked to Grovyle, who was giving both him and Pyro a nod. Layne nodded and as soon as Grovyle said, "No!" They all attacked sending the Sabeleye back. They then backed into each other and got into their stances.

"You still resist." Dusknoir said.

"You expected anything less?" Grovyle asked.

Dusknoir laughed. "This will be fun. Just like old times. We will defeat you here, and take you back to the future. There is no difference to me. You are outnumbered, and the odds are against you."

"We will not be easy prey, none the less!" Layne shouted.

"Fine by me. Crush them!" Dusknoir said.

The Sabeleye charged, all at once. Layne jumped as did Grovyle. Layne literally felt as if they had become one right then and there. It felt just like the old times. The times when he and Grovyle were on the run, as they located location after location of the five TIme Gears, and then eluded Dusknoir, or fought. They rarely fought, so that made this fight all the more special to Layne almost.

Pyro let loose a powerful Flamethrower attack that engulfed two Sabeleye. Layne for the moment completely forgot about his moves. He felt like his old human self again. A human with a proper trainer. Grovyle had taught him well, but he owed a good amount of his training, to Marowak as well, for smoothing his flow, and making him twice the fighter he once was...perhaps even more.

Layne landed a punch into one of the Sabeleye's face, and that sent the Sabeleye stumbling backward, and into the DImensional Hole, sending him back to the future. "First blood..." Layne said with a small smile.

However his silly phrase was cut short when another Sabeleye attacked him. These Sabeleye were not like the usual Sabeleye they had once fought. Layne may have sent one to the future, but he was beginning to think that it was more dumb luck than him that had been the cause of that. These Sabeleye were most likely elite to the normal grunts that Layne and Grovyle had faced countless times in the future.

Grovyle was doing well, using a variety of moves Layne had not seen used before. Moves like Energy Ball, and Aerial Ace. The way he fought was phenomenal as it always was. Layne not could match Grovyle perhaps. Perhaps not. He would never know.

And Pyro was fighting along side them. The day they had first met, Pyro was not a fighter. He barely did much against the Koffing and Zubat the day they met and got his Relic Fragment back from them. Layne had been the one to bring them both down. Sure Pyro had put up a fight, and held Koffing at bay, but...that was about it. And now, here Pyro stood. Fighting more bravely than before. Much more. Pyro was at the top of his game, filled with determination to see the world saved, and to see his friends live to fight another day.

The group fought as one, in complete harmony.

And it wasn't long before Dusknoir joined the fight. When Dusknoir did this, the Sabeleye backed off. Dusknoir laughed low, but still managed to send that chill down the back of all three pokémon in the group.

"We will not lose..." Dusknoir said.

"We'll see about that." Layne said, and charged up a Water Pulse and fired it at Dusknoir.

Dusknoir laughed and threw a powerful punch at the orb, which shattered it. Dusknoir was barely phased.

The Sabeleye laughed and joined by Dusknoir's side. They all charged once again. The group fought off the Sabeleye with some difficulty, and managed to get a few hits on Dusknoir, but, Dusknoir kept fighting on.

"We have to find a way to bring Dusknoir down!" Grovyle said. "Without Dusknoir, the Sabeleye will be helpless, and left afraid."

"And then they'll run..." Layne finished.

"Exactly..." Grovyle said. Grovyle used Leaf Blade to rid them of the remaining five Sabeleye, and cleared a path to Dusknoir.

Dusknoir then came up and bashed them all aside with one swing. Layne felt the wind leave his body. He looked up to see Dusknoir's fist glowing. "How do you like Shadow Punch?" Dusknoir asked, laughing. "So foolhardy. It was inevitable from the start. You will not win here."

"We cannot give up now..." Grovyle said. "There's got to be a way out of this!"

Layne simply said, "Easy for you to say, Grovyle..."

"Heh." Dusknoir said. "I expected much more out of Grovyle and the famous Hydro Pyro I had heard so much about before meeting them. I will say you've done admirable work for those as pitiful as you, but it's over now. You have lost..." Dusknoir said as his torso began to open up and draw in energy. "...and I have won..."

Grovyle saw what was happening and said, "This isn't good!"

"What's going on?" Layne asked.

"He's storing up for an attack i know well...Grovyle said."

"Yes..." Dusknoir said. "You would know Dark Pulse rather well, wouldn't you..."

Layne thought fast then it hit him, as the energy began to show in front of Dusknoir. "Guys!"

"What, "Layne?" Pyro asked.

"We need to force our combined moves right back at Dusknoir. It might just work!"

"Are you sure that's even possible?" Grovyle asked.

"Who knows." Layne said, "But a gut feeling is telling me it might."

"There's no time!" Pyro said. "It's now or never!"

Dusknoir laughed. "Goodbye, Grovyle, Layne, and Pyro..." And he fired his attack.

Layne shook his head and said ,"Now!"

Layne jumped and fired Water Pulse once more.

Pyro followed with Flamethrower.

And Grovyle followed with Energy Ball.

The attacks combined and aimed right at Dusknoir.

Dusknoir's attack impacted with the combined forces of Grovyle, Layne, and Pyro's attacks, and...indeed worked!

The attack was forced back at a pace so fast, that Dusknoir barely had time to think about what was happening, when the full force of their, and his own attack hit him, dead on.

He collapsed to the ground, against the wall, immediately.

The Sabeleye were in absolute shock and fear.

"We...did it..." Pyro said.

"Is...is he..." Layne asked.

Grovyle shook his head. "Far from it. He's just down."

The Sabeleye were panicking. "It can't be!"

"Master Dusknoir..."

"He's...down!"

Five seconds later, each Sabeleye ran through the portal, in fear of the three pokémon that had just now defeated a pokémon they had not been able to beat before...

Grovyle crossed his arms. "As predicted, your Sabeleye ran off, Dusknoir. You never did have reliable allies."

Dusknoir simply groaned in pain as Grovyle said this.

"Pyro." Grovyle said, "Go and check to see if the Stoneship really works. Layne and I will be right with you. We'll just keep a close eye on Dusknoir, to make sure he doesn't try anything foolish."

Pyro nodded, and said, "i'll do that." And he began his climb up the stairs.

"If it works," Layne said, "We'll be able to go to Temporal Tower, and complete our mission, Grovyle."

"Why?" Dusknoir asked.

"Ahh!" Grovyle said, putting a glowing leaf blade on Dusknoir. "Don't even try it!"

"Relax..." Dusknoir said. "I'm not going anywhere right now...but...Grovyle...Layne...is this really what you want?"

"Isn't that a stupid question, Dusknoir?" Layne asked, crossing his arms.

"But..." Dusknoir said, "If history is changed, we pokémon of the future...will vanish."

Vanish. Disappear. Layne knew what this was immediately leaning towards. How could this have slipped his mind? If they did indeed change history...

"It won't be just me..." Dusknoir said. "You as well, Grovyle...and you too, Layne...you are both from the future, and you will both be erased from the very existence of time."

"Dusknoir!" Grovyle shouted. "Shut up!"

There was a moment, before Layne turned to Grovyle. "Grovyle...is this true?"

Grovyle had a look of pain in his eyes. Was this...perhaps what he had been hiding earlier? Grovyle began to shed some tears. "Yes, Layne...If we change history...we will disappear.

"G-Grovyle..." Layne said. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But...that doesn't matter. If it means restoring time," Grovyle said, "And bringing peace to this world, it is what I came to the past to do...and it's what you as well came to do."

Layne could remember this now. Why he hadn't remembered it before, he didn't know. He now felt crushed in spirit. Would he even be able to continue on?

"Even Celebi..." Grovyle said. "She helped us, twice, knowing full well that she would disappear upon our success."

Layne remembered that too. Celebi in their time in the future, had said, that she'd devote her life to restoring time.

"We came from the future, Layne, knowing full well what would happen to us."

"I'm just now remembering this..." Layne said softly.

Grovyle nodded, "I know what's on your mind, Layne. This might be of great shock to you, and I apologize I couldn't tell it to you any sooner, to at least prepare you for what you must face...and you must know, that we have no choice. If we don't act, time will be destroyed. The planet's paralysis has already begun, Layne. We cannot afford to cease action. In order to save this world, we must disappear."

Layne chuckled slightly. "There's more to it than that..." Layne said. "I think I understand...but there's more..."

"Yes." Grovyle said. "When we first came here, we had the same resolve, and we had nothing to lose. Nothing to go back to. However Layne, that is no longer true for you. Your memory loss, blinded you to this resolve, and you found Pyro."

"Oh God..." Layne said starting to show tears..."How am I gonna explain this to him?"

Grovyle put a calming hand on Layne. "Pyro looks up to you, Layne. If he found out you were to disappear...I know...Pyro would be crushed. He has good spirit. But once the future is altered, and you disappear..."

"Then there will be a hole in Hydro Pyro, forever..." Layne said, managing a smile of sorrow. It went beyond Pyro as well. The entire guild would never see him again. Wigglytuff, Bidoof, Sunflora, Loudred, Chimeco, Croagunk, Diglett, Chatot, Dugtrio...Autumn.

Layne looked down at her mother's necklace. He said he'd return. Why did he not remember this? He...would never see her again...

"I understand, Grovyle..." Layne said looking up to the Stoneship, where he could see Pyro coming back down. How would he explain this to him?

Pyro came up and said, as he pulled out his Relic Fragment. "It works!"

"It does?" Layne wiped his face before saying that.

At that moment, Dusknoir shot up. He punched Layne back, and went to Pyro and snatched the Relic Fragment from him. "I will NOT let you change the future!" he said in a tone that Layne could only guess was...fear. Was Dusknoir...afraid? "You'll never change history!" Dusknoir again said.

"He's got my Relic Fragment!" Pyro shouted.

"If I take this back...you'll never have a chance of reaching Temporal Tower." Dusknoir said, and he made a break for the dimensional hole.

"Get him!" Layne shouted. Grovyle jumped Dusknoir, but Dusknoir threw him off almost as easily as one would shoe a fly. Pyro attacked with Fire Spin, but Dusknoir seemed unfazed, though Layne in the heat of it all ran, and jumped and snatched, the Fragment from his grasp.

"I have HAD IT WITH YOU!" Dusknoir shouted, and his fists glowed. Layne landed on the ground and observed the Fragment in his hand. Hope was left alive.

"Layne! Look out!" Pyro shouted.

Before Layne could see what was happening, he saw Dusknoir fire an attack directly at him. He had no time to move. He braced himself...but it never impacted.

Layne opened his eyes to see Grovyle on the ground.

"G-Grovyle!" Layne shouted.

Grovyle coughed. "Not this time..." he managed to say.

"I owe you one..."Layne said, with a hint of nostalgic sorrow.

"So you shielded Layne, Grovyle." Dusknoir said. "I couldn't expect less. Layne...You're next!"

Dusknoir charged. Layne couldn't manage to land an attack. And he still held the Fragment. "Pyro! Catch!"

Layne tossed Pyro's Fragment over to Pyro who caught it. Dusknoir was now angry.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, and punched Layne close to the dimensional hole. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

He charged Layne with his fists glowing. Layne braced himself. Suddenly Grovyle stood, and caught his fists.

Layne looked up to see Grovyle in a lock with Dusknoir. Grovyle spat blood as he held Dusknoir. And to Layne's surprise, Grovyle...began to push Dusknoir to the Dimensional Hole.

"Wh-what are you doing, Grovyle?" Dusknoir asked in fear.

"It's over, Dusknoir." Grovyle managed to say. "I'm taking you back to the future, with me!"

Layne and Pyro heard that. "What?" Layne asked. "Grovyle!"

"What?" Dusknoir asked in a panic. "You can't be serious!"

"Layne..." Grovyle said, to Layne who was on all fours, just looking at Grovyle in sadness...shock...and awe. "It's up to you and Pyro now. This is it for me."

"No!" Layne said. "Grovyle, no! I cannot go on without you!"

Grovyle shook his head. "You can...and you must."

Grovyle managed to free his hand fast enough to rip his bag off his shoulder, and toss it to the ground in front of Layne. Three Time Gears fell out.

Dusknoir saw this and simply said, "No! The..."

"There all there, Layne." Grovyle said. "Please...succeed for us Layne...for us all."

"Grovyle...please..." Lane managed to say.

Pyro remained speechless, but also managed to say, "Grovyle...I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Grovyle shook his head, "Don't even think of it, Pyro. And please...watch Layne's back. Promise me."

"I...I don't know if I can, Grovyle." Pyro said.

"Please...You must, and you will." Grovyle said. "Your team, is unlike anything I have ever seen."

"Unhand me at once!" Dusknoir shouted.

"Quiet!" Grovyle shouted back as he pushed him even closer to the portal. Dusknoir was now inches away from the portal. Grovyle then looked back to Layne. "Layne...take care of yourself. And know this...parting hurts, Layne. I was lucky to have known you."

"Grovyle..." Layne called in saddening pain.

Grovyle then looked to Dusknoir. "Sorry to have made you wait."

Grovyle then took one last look to the two partners, and then summoned what little strength he had left to lunge at Dusknoir. Dusknoir hit the Portal, and both were immediately taken into the portal, which vanished immediately. Dusknoir managed one last scream before his voice was silenced in the past...forever.

Grovyle held onto Dusknoir, and his strength left him. He was battered and battle-worn. He took one last look at the light before his world...once again became black. And he drifted on into unconsciousness...

* * *

><p>"He...he's gone..." Pyro said.<p>

Layne didn't say a word. Tears were rolling down his face. His spirit was...gone. Everything. His motivation, his will, everything. What did he have now? Pyro was here, but after this...Layne would disappear. Then what would happen with Pyro? Layne took one look at the bag of Time Gears in front of him. Simply looking at the Time Gears made him think of Grovyle...

And he couldn't take it...

"Layne...we should-"

Layne stood up, and began to run.

"Layne! Where are you going?"

Layne didn't answer. He ignored Pyro. He just kept running. Tears streamed down his face, as he ran, and his breath was like little sobs. He continued to run. He ran out of the ruins, out into the forest in which they bordered. And he kept running until he could no longer run.

He stopped. He couldn't... He no longer had the spirit. The resolve. The motivation. It was all gone. He was beginning to think his hope was gone too.

"Layne!" Pyro's voice called from behind. Layne sat up and looked to see Pyro had been running after him. "Layne What are you doing?" Pyro asked.

"I can't!" Layne simply said. "I can't go through this anymore!"

"What?" Pyro asked. "L-Layne...why?"

"He's gone..." Layne began to sob even more. "Pyro...he's gone! The only guide I had to this whole mission is gone!"

Pyro came over, "I know, Layne. I'm sad he's gone too. I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now."

"I don't think I have what it takes anymore to see this mission to it's end. My motivation, my will, everything is gone, Pyro. Everything is-"

Pyro then snapped to a different mood, "Layne, listen to yourself!" Layne wiped his face, and looked to Pyro. Pyro Had tears of his own, but a look of pure determination. "The whole time I've known you Layne, you have never been so dependent! You helped guide me!" Pyro said, almost as if shouting. "Every time I would come close to feeling like this, you would snap me out of it, so now...Layne's it's your turn! You need to let go! You need to put your mind to what's going to happen to the world, if we do not act, and if you fail to honor Grovyle's last wish!"

Layne sat up. Pyro...was acting the very same way Layne was when they first met. And Layne...had fallen to the point where he couldn't care anymore. Did he really look so insignificant? Did Pyro really see this?

Why even bother asking himself that?

"Pyro...you're...you're..."

"Layne..." Pyro said, calming down a bit, "I've been thinking about the last thing Grovyle said to you. 'Parting hurts.' Layne I can only imagine how hard it must have been for him to leave you. I can only imagine what he must have fought to do what he did, in order for you to succeed. You two were partners long before I knew you, Layne. And it must have hurt both of you to part in such a way..."

Layne shed a few more tears. _"That's true...Pyro...but..."_ Layne thought to himself, hoping Pyro could somehow hear this thought, _"That wasn't what Grovyle meant at all...he meant that the parting will hurt...once we complete our mission, and I am forced to leave you, Pyro..."_ Layne could not bear to bring himself right now to tell Pyro what Grovyle had told him about the price to altering history. Layne knew it. This was his final adventure with Pyro...

Pyro once again said in determination. "Grovyle's waiting, Layne. We cannot keep him waiting! We must succeed, so the world of the future for Grovyle, can be a future where he can live happily."

At that moment, the sun shined intensely on the land. Layne shielded his eyes. He remembered what Grovyle had said about first seeing the sun. Layne almost flt as if he hadn't seen the sun in years, right then and there. Layne knew Pyro was right. He knew he couldn't give up now. The wordl needed the both of them more than ever now... Layne looked at Pyro for a brief moment, before nodding himself. "You're right, Pyro. We have a job to finish. We cannot hold off now."

"Then let's go." Pyro said, and turned. "The Stoneship is waiting."

They went back to the ruins, and climbed the stairs. They once again stood on the Stoneship. Down below, Layne looked one last time to where Grovyle had taken Dusknoir back to the future. Layne shed a few more tears, before simply thinking, hoping Grovyle would hear him, _"Godspeed, Grovyle...maybe I'll see you again...some sunny day..."_

Layne then turned to Pyro. "Pyro..." Layne said.

Pyro turned around, "Yes, Layne?

There was a moment of silence, before Layne said, "Thanks...I was down, and you knew exactly what to do...I cannot thank you enough for shaking me to my senses..."

Pyro smiled and said, "You've done it countless times to me Layne, it was time I did it for you, and I was glad to, especially now. Are you ready?"

Layne popped his neck, and said, "Let's make history."

With that, Pyro slammed his Fragment into the indention, and the Stoneship lit up in the light blue energy as before. Then it altered colors in the patter, and shook, and began to lift.

"Hold on to your hat," Layne said, "Something tells me it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

And the Stoneship began to move through the sky towards the clouds where Temporal Tower was supposedly standing. Pyro and Layne looked behind them. The Stoneship was leaving a rainbow as it flew. The world right there at that moment, seemed as if nothing was wrong. Layne adjusted his goggles on his forehead, and clutched Autumn's necklace. _"I'm going to miss you, Autumn...hope you won't be too mad at me for not returning..."_

"Look at that, Layne!" Pyro shouted.

Layne looked to where Pyro looked. The clouds still covered their vision, but once they cleared there it stood.

"Temporal Tower." Layne said. "In all it's majesty..."

"Finally we're here, Layne." Pyro said. "We're on our way to restoring Time."

_"Yes..."_ Layne thought to himself. _"And we will succeed...no matter the price."_ Layne reminded himself, that he was now in the middle of his final adventure with Pyro. And he would cherish every last second of it.

"Then let's do it...not just for Grovyle, "Layne said, "But the whole world is now depending on us. We cannot...and will not fail!"


	39. Showdown with Dialga

Layne and Pyro braced themselves as the Stoneship impacted with a path that lead up to Temporal Tower. As soon as that happened, Layne and Pyro got of the Stoneship carefully and began to walk up the path. As they walked up, they both ate a couple berries that were simply called oran berries. Layne had eaten these before. He didn't know what was in them, but it gave energy to you if you felt weak.. They acted almost like Tylenol on steroids. And as they walked up, Layne felt his strength renewed. Layne looked up, Temporal Tower was as big as the skyscrapers back home, only...it looked aged. But it also looked well cared for...

That was...at least until they got a closer look. Parts of the tower were cracked, or even missing. And debris littered the base of the tower in a way to make Layne think the worst was finally happening. Layne looked up. The top of the tower was glowing red in the sky, like it was directly in the eye of a storm, only, it wasn't so much a storm...or was it?

"Do...do you think it's starting to..." Pyro began.

Thunder clapped. As it clapped, the ground shook and a piece of the tower fell, missing them both.

"This is bad." Layne said. "It's starting to collapse. We have to hurry."

"Looks like quite a climb." Pyro said.

"All the more reason to get going." Layne said. With that, they looked at each other, and smiled. "No turning back now." Layne said. With that, they went in.

Layne still felt pain now in his current situation. Grovyle was gone, forever now. His first friend, since coming to this world. And soon, Layne would be gone forever. Layne still had not breathed a word of this to Pyro. He would have to sometime. He didn't know what would happen. The bag of the five Time Gears, was in his bigger bag, which was always by his side. His goggles, were on his forehead, as they always were, and the necklace of Autumn's mother was around him. And Pyro was by his side. His Relic Fragment was currently not with him, it was still in the Rainbow Stoneship. When Pyro placed it in, it almost became one with the Stoneship as it activated, and could not be removed. Which was probably a good thing, for if it were removed, the chances were the Stoneship would probably just fall down to the ground, and strand both Layne and Pyro here, or take them with it.

Layne sighed. They had to keep up. If they dawdled any further...

Thunder clapped. Layne looked out. He could see the world where they had just come from. The area around Brine Cave...he could no longer see it, because the area had gone pitch black. _"It's starting..." _he thought to himself.

Pyro saw it too.

"We cannot stay here." Layne said. "Let's find the room in which the Time Gears go, and finish our job!"

* * *

><p>Uxie drifted around Fogbound Lake's water. A couple days ago, to his surprise, Grovyle had returned. Uxie had not detected his approach as he did earlier. And had Uxie right then and there, not received a telepathic message from Azelf, another fight would have ensued. Now, Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf were depending on Grovyle, and Hydro Pyro, to help put a stop to time's paralysis.<p>

Thunder clapped overhead. Uxie looked up.

The clouds were starting to roll in on themselves, and they gave way to something that made Uxie for the first real time in his life, feel dread, and fear.

"It...it's starting..." he said to himself.

Down below, the forest itself began to...get restless. A strong wind blowed, pokémon fled in terror, and there was even an earthquake. Uxie breathed, and closed his eyes.

The wind died down. Up in the sky, a spreading darkness began to rapidly approach. Everything the darkness enveloped, suddenly froze...

Uxie sent one last telepathic message to his brother and sister.

_"It's starting. Fogbound Lake is about to be enveloped completely...goodbye..."_

As soon as he sent that, the darkness swallowed Uxie, and he knew nothing more.

The land around him...now was silent...

* * *

><p>Layne and Pyro had been climbing Temporal Tower now for about an hour. They had felt tremors about eight times now. Each more powerful than the last. And they were getting frighteningly more common.<p>

Layne knew Pyro would wasn't a break soon, but they both knew they could not linger.

Layne still felt slow in spirit though. He had to tell Pyro. He had to tell him about what he knew. About what they were doing, and what would happen, once it was done. Pyro knew so much, yet so little. Layne sighed and stopped. He was going to tell him now. He couldn't shake it any longer.

"Layne, something wrong?" Pyro asked, reading the look on Layne's face.

_"Here goes nothing..."_

"Listen, Pyro...I-"

Thunder clapped immediately, and pink lightning struck the wall behind Layne. The floor beneath Layne gave way, and Layne, before he knew what was happening, was starting to fall, hundreds of feet below. At least he would have fallen, had Pyro not reacted as quick as he did, he quickly grabbed Layne's paw, and held hugged the floor, keeping hold of Layne.

"Layne!" Pyro shouted. "Hold on! I'll pull you up right now!"

Lightning flashed again, forcing Layne to look up. They had to be close. The top of the tower...was very much close. But Lightning struck the top of the tower, causing more of the tower to collapse. Rocks fell everywhere around Layne. He closed his eyes, praying that it would all pass.

A roar was heard. A roar of insanity, and driven rage.

"Wh-what was that?" Pyro asked.

Layne knew that roar well. He had heard it twice, and he knew Pyro knew it well too. He suddenly felt the rain come. A small drop hit him in his shoulder. Layne looked up to Pyro and said, "Pull me up, and hurry before more lightning strikes this tower.

Pyro nodded and began to pull with all his might. Layne reached up as well and pulled himself up when he grabbed the edge of the floor. When he was safe, they took a short breather.

"That was close..." Pyro said.

"Tell me about it..." Layne said looking over the floor, below. It was much higher than he thought. He had forgotten just how high Temporal Tower really was. It was a tower, floating in the sky. If Layne fell, there wouldn't be a chance of survival.

"Good thing you're okay. I...I don't know what I'd do without you, Layne.

Without him. Layne once again had lost the heart to tell Pyro what would happen. It was probably the best for now. Because if he told him now, Pyro might not have the motivation to finish what they came to do. And they couldn't afford that.

Layne stood up. "We better keep going. If-"

A noise came from the other room, as well as a few flashes.

"What's that?" Pyro asked.

Layne didn't know, but said, "Perhaps it's the room we've been looking for...

* * *

><p>Azelf knew that outside the cave right now, there was chaos. Because there was chaos within the cave as well. Uxie, and Mespirit, were now both frozen in Time. 30 minutes after Uxie gave the telepathic message to them both, Mespirit contacted Azelf about the North Desert. She tried to escape, but Azelf hadn't been able to contact her, which meant she had probably failed i her escape. Who could escape this? Some pokémon were managing to go to areas already enshrouded in darkness, without suffering the effects of time's paralysis, but a lot were not so lucky. Though you didn't want to be in the darkness, the light was not the place to be right now. Azelf sighed. He was beginning to feel the disturbance outside the cave. Soon it would be over.<p>

the three lakes and perhaps other places were now completely frozen in time and enshrouded in darkness. If those three pokémon didn't hurry...the world would look like this.

Azelf didn't know what it would be like to be frozen in time. Would he perhaps be able to see his brother and sister in spirit?

...

Azelf sighed.

_"If that's the case...I'm coming, brother and sister. I'm coming..."_

The darkness then came into his waters, and he felt the darkness consume him. For one moment...it felt awful...but then he felt at peace...

* * *

><p>Layne and Pyro entered the room. The sky was everywhere. There ere pillars supporting the remaining floors overhead, however some of these pillars had collapsed. Layne hoped they stayed supporting the other floors, because he knew that time was running out for Temporal Tower. Layne would rather not die by being crushed by a collapsing roof on top of his small body.<p>

Lightning once again flashed. The slight drizzle began to pick up. Pyro felt this and said, "You think this is it?"

"Hang in there, Pyro..." Layne said.

Then more lightning flashed. The sky up above was the red eye of the storm formation. And from the hole in the sky, the pink lightning was flashing ever more brightly. The clouds also began to swirl.

They didn't have much time.

Another tremor.

Layne and Pyro hugged the floor for dear life, hoping that the tower would hold for just a few minutes more. It had to! They were so close...so close to finishing this mission, so close to everything going back to normal...

Then Layne caught sight of something. A set of stairs leading up to a wall...which pulsed in red energy.

"What...what's that?" Pyro asked.

Layne smiled. "We're here, Pyro.

He knew this because above the stairs was a tone circle, with five indentions

in it. Each shaped exactly like a Time Gear.

"Pyro. Those five slots." Layne said. "I'm putting my money on those slots being where the Time Gears go. I think it's time we finish...our mission."

Pyro smiled. "We did it Layne. We're here, and now we're about to stop what we came to stop."

"Indeed, we are." Layne said, forcing a smile, though deep down, he knew that his heart was starting to tear apart.

However his thoughts were shaken away when he heard a slight fall of a pebble.

"Did you hear something?" Layne asked.

"Layne, this place is about to collapse, it could have been-"

Suddenly, lightning stuck right in front of Pyro. Pyro was forced back by the blast, but was okay. Layne ran over. "Pyro! You okay?"

"Pyro coughed, but nodded. "That was close. We'd better-"

An earsplitting roar sounded and Layne covered his ears as best as he could. Both Layne and Pyro looked up. On the ceiling, with his claws dug into the ceiling, was Dialga. His eyes glowed red, as he fixed his gaze on the pair. He growled deeply, and roared again.

No...this wasn't Dialga. Dialga in the painting they had seen, was lighter in color. This Dialga...was much darker, and pulsed with very angry red aura.

"Oh God..." Layne said. "Dialga...he's starting to go mad!"

"What will we do?" Pyro asked.

Dialga dropped and landed on the floor, causing the already unstable tower to shake some more. Layne balanced himself, and walked forward cautiously.

"Dialga...we mean no harm here! We have come to see that your tower remains standing! We are here to prevent time's paralysis, and-"

Dialga just roared again, and shot an attack at Layne, who jumped out of the way and rolled to the side.

"He's not listening!" Pyro shouted.

"I noticed." Layne said.

"Do you think...he's..."

Layne shook his head. "He can't be fully out of control. Part of him looks lie he's fighting it. But...one thing's for sure. As long as he's here, we cannot, complete our mission."

Pyro looked to Layne. "You can't mean what I think you mean. We don't stand a chance against Dialga."

"Never know until you try, Pyro." Layne said. "We have to do something..."

Pyro and Layne stood with locked eyes for a few moments, and then he nodded. "I'm with you Layne. I've always been with you, and I won't back down now."

Dialga roared and charged up another beam ready for an attack. Layne and Pyro looked and ran in separate directions. Layne jumped and powered up an Iron Tail move against Dialga's head, while Pyro aimed Flamethrower at Dialga's feet. Dialga reacted to the flame, but not so much to Layne's Iron Tail.

Dialga, in fact bashed his head against Layne and sent Layne down to the ground. Dialga was indeed powerful. He had earned such a fearsome position he had not been set in. But...they had to keep trying.

Pyro ran as Dialga charged. Layne saw this and charged up a Water Pulse to intercept with Dialga. The orb of water shot from his hands as he brought them down, and the collision with Dialga was huge, but still it had little effect. Layne didn't see this however, until the mist cleared, to show Dialga charging up an attack that hit Layne square on in the chest. Pyro ran up to him. "You okay?"

The rain began to tall heavily. Layne suddenly felt his strength boost. "I'm fine." Layne said and he ran up to Dialga...in a speed he had not done before! He ran and jumped and summoned the water needed for Aqua Jet and torpedoed right for Dialga's head. Dialga didn't have time to react. Layne had never felt so alive. He felt fast and strong with this sudden boost of energy. Pyro, though standing in the rain, smiled at Layne. "I forgot all about this! Layne, you're affected by the rain, and you get stronger and faster!"

Layne landed that attack, and looked to Pyro, "Really?"

"Layne! Look out!" Pyro shouted.

Layne ran just in time to miss Dialga use a Metal Claw attack which took out the wall behind Layne. Layne met up with Pyro, and looked at him. "You okay in this weather?"

"I'll manage" Pyro said. "I cannot let the rain slow me in our mission!"

Layne nodded, thanking Pyro for his strength to pull through. They both had to pull through!

Dialga then charged another beam attack and hit the wall behind them, while they conversed. Layne covered his head as boulders fell around him. Lightning flashed in the sky multiple times. Layne took one look outside the tower. The world was getting darker...

"We don't have time for this..." Layne said to Pyro, as he once again jumped for Dialga...

* * *

><p>The entire Guild had just witnessed the forest to the north go completely paralyzed. Their hearts were starting to sink. Everyone inside the guild had seen it too. Not one word was spoken. For the first time in Treasure Town's existence, there was five minutes of complete silence.<p>

Then someone inside the guild screamed.

The guild turned to look at what they screamed about. Coming in from the sea, in the sky was what they were all afraid to see.

The clouds were parting, and the oncoming darkness was coming. The wind started to blow past them at a fast rate.

Corphish looked at the darkness, and raised his claws. "Here it comes! I'm not going to let it take me so easily!"

Sunflora and Loudred looked at each other, and also nodded, "We'll try something too!"

"Don't waste your energy..." Wigglytuff said, as he too looked on the darkness.

Everyone looked at him, "Guildmaster?"

Wigglytuff shook his head. "I applaud your efforts, and would gladly lend my assistance in stopping this horror if it were possible, but even I have nothing that will help stop this."

The Darkness reached the shores of Treasure Town...and began to envelop it all.

"Then...what can we do?" Chatot asked.

Wigglytuff shook his head, "Nothing. The fate of the world now lies with Layne, Grovyle, and Pyro. We must keep faith. Everyone. They are our friends. They will succeed! I know they will!"

Everyone looked at the guildmaster they had come to love and trust for so long, and nodded. They all turned to face the darkness. Autumn grabbed Bidoof's paw, and Sunflora's petal. Everyone followed in suite. "They will not let us down..." Autumn said.

Wigglytuff nodded. "They will succeed. I know they will..."

Five seconds later, the darkness engulfed the guild. Everyone inside and outside the guild was now frozen in time. All looked to the sea, in hopes that somewhere, three pokémon were doing all they could to prevent time's paralysis from spreading any further...

* * *

><p>Layne was once again driven back by an enraged Dialga. Their attacks weren't working, and though the rain was here, Layne wasn't doing any damage to the ever growing more powerful, Dialga. The Darkness was consuming more of Dialga.<p>

More lightning flashed in the sky. And a tremor prevented all pokémon from moving for almost thirty seconds. A huge chunk of Temporal Tower's middle section fell to the ground below, and Dialga roared in a fury, and two fissures appeared in the ground.

Layne regrouped with Pyro and said, "It's coming on too fast. We're not doing enough damage to get through to the tablet over there."

Pyro nodded. "We have to do something. We...we ...I don't know!"

The thunder clapped again and more rain came down. Pyro's tail dimmed.

"Pyro...are you okay?"Pyro nodded. "I can't afford to be weak Layne, or this is for nothing..."

Layne looked at Dialga as he set foot on the floor again.

Pyro then looked to Layne. "Layne, I have an idea. We don't ned to defeat Dialga, we just need to get the Time Gears in place over there! We have to distract him, and while he's distracted, we place the Time Gears in."

Layne nodded, "Sounds good, how do we go about doing that?"

Pyro thought fast and said, "This rain's going to help you go faster. I'll run interference on Dialga. Meanwhile, you go and take the Time Gears to the Tablet. Put them in, and let's go home!"

"Pyro..." Layne sad, "If this keeps up, we may not be able to go home..."

"Then we'll at least stop time's paralysis. I'll run interference."

Layne grabbed Pyro's arm.. Pyro was getting weak, and his tail was dim. "Pyro!" Layne said giving him a serious look. Dialga was now just feet away. "You sure about this?"

Pyro said, "We don't have any time or alternatives, Layne."

Layne eyed Pyro and nodded, and said, "Be careful..."

"Trust me..." Pyro said, and as Dialga was about to tackle, Pyro jumped underneath Dialga, and burned his underbelly and started running, shooting more flame behind him.

Dialga was enraged and gave chase. Layne took out the sack of Time Gears, and threw his bag on the ground, and made a break for the Tablet. He ran up the stairs and looked at the tablet. Yes. The Time Gears had to go here. He opened up the sack, and pulled out three. They felt cold to the touch but pulsed with energy.

One was put in.

Four more to go.

Layne inserted the second one.

Pyro saw this and smiled and shot a few more attacks to keep Dialga busy. The plan was working!

Layne inserted the third, and reached in for the fourth, and inserted it.

Dialga finally saw what was happening, and with a roar, charged Layne. Layne never saw him coming, and Dialga bit into Layne and as Layne shrieked in pain, he was tossed against the wall. Before he had time to recover, or even hit the ground, Dialga pinned him against the wall with one of his feet. All the air left Layne.

Pyro saw this and worried at once about Layne. "Layne!"

Layne could barely breath, and he felt blood trickling down his beat body. But he managed to free his hand which still held onto the sack with the one last Time Gear in place. "Pyro!" he said, and tossed the sack. "Go! Now!"

Pyro caught the sack. "What about-"

"Damn it Pyro! Do it! DO IT NOW!" Layne shouted as another tremor began to rock the tower, and Dialga's mouth began to glow a bright white. Layne could only guess this was it for him. Pyro had to succeed.

Pyro tossed the sack aside after he took out the last Time Gear. He ran up the stairs...and slammed the Time Gear into place!

The tablet glowed a bright white, which blinded Pyro and sent him tumbling down the stairs, as the tremor grew worse. Layne also saw this light and shut his eyes.

Lightning began to strike the tower multiple times, and even struck Dialga, who let Layne drop to the ground. Layne fell and coughed hard as he landed on all fours. He lifted his head, only to feel a shock wave come forth which knocked him to his back. And he knew nothing more...


	40. Final Wishes and Farewells

The Guild Members tensed...

...But...

Wait...

Where had the darkness gone? It was about to engulf everyone last time they knew...but...now it was just...gone...

They looked around, and finally, Sunflora smiled. "Did...did they succeed?"

Wigglytuff looked around, and said. "Friends...I think we can all sleep easy tonight..."

With that, the guild members all let out a cheer, as did everyone in the guild. No one could believe it! They had done it! They had found the Hidden Land, climbed Temporal Tower, and stopped the paralysis of time!

Everyone was hugging each other in a joy, at this news. Autumn was overjoyed. They had succeeded...now all Layne had to do...was come home...

Come home...and give her that second kiss he owed her...

* * *

><p>Layne coughed. He was completely uncomfortable. He woke up to see a mess in the room. Rocks were everywhere. Pillars had collapsed, and parts of the floor he sat on, had also given out.<p>

He managed to sit up. "Pyro? You okay?"

Pyro groaned and lifted his head. "Layne..."

Layne stood up and limped over to his friend, and helped him up. Pyro's eyes widened. "Layne...where...where are we?"

Before Layne could even hazard a guess, a voice from behind said, _"You are standing on Temporal Tower's Pinnacle."_

They both turned around, and saw Dialga standing in front of them. "Whoa!" Layne shouted, and got into a defensive stance.

"Dialga?" Pyro asked in shock.

_"Do not be alarmed!"_ Dialga called out. _"I have regained reason."_

Layne looked to Dialga and relaxed a bit. His skin color was indeed the normal color it should have been, and the red aura, was replaced with the normal light blue silver pulsing.

"You...you mean you're cool now?" Layne asked.

Dialga eyed Layne with curiosity, and said, _"Yes..."_

Pyro spoke up, and said, "And what about time?"

Dialga looked around and said, _"Temporal Tower has indeed suffered heavy damage, but because of your actions, you have ensured it's survival, and the survival of time."_

Layne looked to Dialga. "So..."

Dialga simply said, _"Behold..."_

And with another earsplitting roar, Dialga showed them the world in various places, such as Treeshroud Forest, Fogbound Lake, and Treasure Town. Everything was back to normal, and every pokémon looked around in complete awe. Time was once again moving, and everyone was happy in Treasure Town. The guild. All the guild members were in celebration of what had happened. Everyone looked happy. Autumn, too... It brought a tear to Layne's eye.

Layne then looked outside. Temporal Tower had indeed suffered heavy damage. Whole sections of the building were missing, and Layne considered it a miracle the building was even still standing. It hadn't collapsed.

"Temporal Tower..." Layne began.

_"Yes."_ Dialga said. _"Temporal Tower has survived the crisis. Time has returned to normal, all over the world."_

"Just as Grovyle said..." Pyro said, smiling to Layne.

_"I cannot thank you enough for your actions here, and I apologize if I made your errand any more difficult than it already was."_ Dialga said. _"You saved me, Temporal Tower, and the world. And you have restored the world's peace."_

Pyro looked over to Layne. "Layne, we did it! We finally did it!"

Layne managed to smile at Pyro, but that was short-lived. They had succeeded, which meant...that soon, Layne would vanish.

_"I am in debt to you both."_ Dialga said. _"But, something is out of place."_

"What do you mean?" Layne asked.

_"Things like this don't just happen. When I first sensed something was wrong, I had also detected...an intruder here."_

"An intruder?" Pyro asked.

_"Yes."_ Dialga said. _ "I could not find him, but shortly after i detected his presence, I began to sense the oncoming danger that we were all in. Temporal Tower did not go through this destruction naturally. Someone deliberately sabotaged it."_

"But...who would do that?" Pyro asked.

_"That, I don't know."_ Dialga said. _"But I will investigate the damage here, as I repair Temporal Tower. It isn't just Temporal Tower, but because of the sabotage, the Hidden Land itself has also been ravaged."_ Dialga turned back to them. _"You have done what you came to do, but right now, you cannot do anything else here. Lapras should be waiting for your return. I once again thank you for your actions. Be wary on your way back. Some after effects of the damage could still be present."_

Pyro smiled and said to Layne, "Layne, we did it. Let's go home, I'm sure the guild is worried about us!"

Layne still couldn't bring himself to say it. Pyro suspected nothing about what was about to happen...he seemed so happy. Layne just sighed, and said "...Yeah..."

Pyro left the room, with Layne slowly following. Dialga watched Layne leave, and he stopped him. _"Something weighs heavily on your mind..."_

Layne sighed and looked up to Dialga. "Yeah, I guess I can't hide it from you."

_"Hide what from me?"_ Dialga asked.

Layne sighed. "Dialga, what I'm about to tell you, I've been trying to tell Pyro for the duration of our time here in Temporal Tower. I'm from the future. Though Pyro knows this, he does not know the consequences of my actions."

_"Consequences?"_

Layne nodded. "Because of what we have done here, I...I will soon disappear. Vanish from existence, as though I was never born. My partner, who also helped us, his name was Grovyle, will also disappear soon, I imagine...I just wish I knew how to tell him..."

There was silence between them both. Pyro came back into the room then and said, "Layne. What are you waiting for, come on!"

Layne straightened out and said, "Yeah...sorry. I'm following you."

Dialga watched them exit the room. He was deep in thought. _"Hmmm...Layne..."_ Dialga said to himself... _"I'll have to remember that name..."_

* * *

><p>The journey out of Temporal Tower was just as difficult as it was climbing it. Floors were missing pieces of rock, and walls exposed the outside. Some holes in the ground went as far as 60 feet or more. But Hydro Pyro managed. And soon they found themselves leaving Temporal Tower, and were once again on the long path down to the Rainbow Stoneship.<p>

Layne was trying to keep up with Pyro, but strangely, he found he was getting tired. No that wasn't even it...

Pyro turned around,to see Layne lagging behind, and said, "Layne, you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Layne said. "The...the fight must have just taken a lot out of me..."

What a lie. He felt as good as new, and it was probably because of something Dialga did. But...he still couldn't bring himself to tell Pyro the truth. He was hoping to at least make it home to Treasure Town, where he could at least give the Guild one last farewell before leaving...

He doubted he'd even make it past Brine Cave...

"Well, let's hurry." Pyro said.

Layne followed Pyro once again. His feet were like lead weights. And his breathing was heavy. Layne didn't have to hazard a guess as to what was happening. Every movement was a struggle now...

A tremor then occurred. It was minor, but it was enough to make the both of them stop for a moment to let it pass. "I guess things aren't quite settled yet." Pyro said, and turned to Layne. "Let's go..."

Layne nodded and once again followed Pyro...he couldn't.

Layne looked down at himself. His paws were beginning to fade. The time had come.

Layne felt a tear roll down his face, and he simply thought to himself. _"All right...I cannot put it off anymore. I need to talk...My time with Pyro...has finally ended..."_

"Layne?" Pyro said walking back, "Are you coming or...?" Pyro trailed off. He noticed Layne's body. "Layne...your body..."

Layne sat down. "I guess I can't hide it any longer, Pyro."

"Hide what? What are you talking about?" Pyro asked.

"Pyro...I'm sorry...I've kept this to myself since our arrival, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you the inevitable truth. But...It's time I said goodbye..."

"What?" Pyro asked shocked. "Goodbye? Layne...what are you saying?"

"Please know Pyro," Layne said as tears began to form in his eyes, "That whatever happens, I was truly blessed to have known you. But the truth now must be told. Back at the ruins, Dusknoir informed me and Grovyle , though I knew this at one point, that our actions would jeopardize the existence of all pokémon in the future. This also included me, being from the future myself."

"What...what do you mean?" Pyro said coming closer, showing sadness in his words.

"Pyro, we've created a future, in which, I was not meant to exist. The Butterfly Effect has taken place. Because we've done what we did here, and restored peace, we've made a sacrifice that will end up taking us from existence. I am destined to leave any moment now..."

Pyro was silent but shook his head. "N-no. No! Layne! I don't understand!"

Layne put a paw to his mouth. "Shh...Pyro. Please, don't make this any harder than it already is."

"But Layne...aren't...I mean...we're friends, aren't we?" Pyro asked in a sob.

Layne chuckled softly in sorrow, but tensed as his body once again began to fade briefly. "Pyro...don't ask such a question. You're more than a friend to me. And I owe so much to you. And Pyro...know that even if I disappear from here, I will never forget you."

"But Layne!" Pyro shouted in sadness. "You can't leave! Things are just getting back to normal!"

"Pyro..." Layne said.

"I mean, we've been through so much together! The expedition! The future!"

"Pyro, I know..."

"And...I've only made it this far because of you! You were with me and gave me the strength I needed to do this exploring! Layne, you can't leave! Don't you understand?" Pyro asked as he began to sob. "I need you with me, Layne! Without you, I don't know what I'd...what I'd..."

"Pyro...listen to yourself..." Layne said, placing a calming paw on his partner's shoulder. "I have said it time and time again, Pyro. I only guided you. You have become such a strong pokémon, and such a great explorer, than I believe I could ever be. And I was glad to see you through this all...but now Pyro...you need to listen to me, one more time."

Pyro looked down, and Layne placed a paw underneath Pyro's chin and lifted his face so their eyes could meet. Layne's eyes though, more relaxed and accepting, felt just as much pain as Pyro did right now.

"Pyro...you need to be strong. On your own. You need to live on with your dream. Do you understand?"

Pyro sobbed and nodded, "Y-yes Layne."

Layne nodded and said, "Go to Treasure Town...tell the story of what happened here, Pyro. Ensure that nothing like this ever happens again. Please, Pyro."

"I will, Layne..."

"But above all else..." Layne said, "Pyro...keep exploring. This is your dream...and I was honored to have been a part of it."

Layne felt the fading get stronger. He reached and took off the necklace. and gave it to Pyro. "Tell Autumn...I'm sorry."

"L-Layne..." Pyro sobbed. "Please! Fight it! Don't...don't go!"

Layne chuckled and said, "I'm sorry...Thank you for everything. Pyro, you've become much more than a partner or a friend...much more than that to me..."

"I feel the same way as well, Layne..." Pyro said sobbing.

Layne smiled, and gave Pyro a very big hug. He even kissed Pyro's forehead. Layne didn't know if he had ever expressed to Pyro just how much a a friend he was to him, but...perhaps that would show hiim, how much it pained Layne to be forced to leave the way he was. Layne then said, "I am privileged to hear such words. I was blessed to have known you, Pyro..." Layne felt his feet vanish, and his body began to disappear on the way up. Layne focused his eyes on Pyro and said one last thing. "Godspeed, Pyro..." Then...he vanished...

"Layne!" Pyro said franticly. He ran to where Layne had just been standing. "Layne?" He looked around as if he were hoping Layne would be anywhere else. Anywhere at all. Layne was gone...erased. All that was left of him, was the bag and his goggles that had fallen as he disappeared. And they didn't even have a shed piece of fur stuck on them...

"LAYNE!" Pyro shouted, and he collapsed on the ground. He let it all out right there...Layne was gone...

* * *

><p>Pyro walked down the path. His heart long sunk. His vision blurred by tears. He couldn't believe it. Just when things were getting better, something happened that heavily outweighed any success. Layne was gone. A memory, and nothing more. Pyro kept walking, remembering Layne's last wish.<p>

He had to live on, reach Treasure Town, and keep exploring.

He finally came to see the Stoneship. He walked forward but tripped on a rock. he got back up through more tears and stepped onto the Stoneship. The Stoneship began to drift away from the path, and go back towards the ruins. Pyro didn't take his eyes off Temporal Tower as the Stoneship drifted away. He simply felt that with every inch that passed, he was getting further and further away from Layne...

After returning to the ruins, the stoneship deactivated, and the Relic Fragment jolted up, so that Pyro could take it back. Pyro picked it up. It had been his dream to solve the Relic Fragment's mystery...and he saw that dream finished today. He was grateful Layne saw that mystery finished as well...

However...

Pyro didn't feel any happyier about it knowing that he had indeed solved the mystery...

The walk through the forest was long for Pyro. Much longer than when he had come with Layne and Grovyle. But Pyro managed and found Lapras. She saw him approach, and smiled. "You did it."

Pyro said nothing. Lapras then looked around. "Where are..."

Pyro just sobbed, and said, "They're...not coming..."

Lapras closed her eyes, as if she understood, and said, "...I'm sorry, Pyro...come on...I'll take you home..."

Five minutes later, Pyro was still looking back to the Hidden Land. Tears filled his eyes, and both he and Lapras were silent for the duration of the trip. Pyro just thought to himself...

_"Goodbye Layne...I...I won't forget all you've done for me..."_

* * *

><p>The walk back to the guild was long for Pyro. Very long. And when he finally arrived at the Guild, everyone swarmed him, in celebration at the success. The celebration however, was short-lived when they all noticed, Layne and Grovyle were not present. And upon asking of where they were, Pyro just handed Autumn her necklace, and walked inside, and shut himself away in his room. The guild then realized...that the guild had one less member. Wigglytuff, nodded to himself, as Grovyle had most likely forewarned him about everything. Pyro said nothing. He still could not bear the fact, that Layne was gone.<p>

That night however, when Pyro finally emerged, he began to uphold Layne's wish. That night, he told everyone in the guild, what exactly had taken place in the Hidden Land, and at Temporal Tower, to the fullest detail. He also told them of the sacrifice, both Grovyle and Layne had to make to ensure their mission was complete, an d how the destruction of time had successfully been stopped, and how peace had been restored. But the story didn't end there. In accordance to Layne's wishes, Pyro, with the help of the guild, continued to tell the story wherever it was possible, and within the week, it had been spread to every resident in Treasure Town. The guild saw new apprentices come, and Pyro would tell them the story, and let them know that his partner...his best friend had helped save the world. Even the strangers who passed by through Treasure Town would hear the story of how time's paralysis was stopped, and every time, each stranger would walk away...amazed. A story of world peace. A story of hope for future peace. It touched everyone.

Also according to Layne's wishes, Pyro, never stopped exploring, however his heart was heavy, and he couldn't find it in himself to find another partner. Pyro had treasured Layne too much, and though he still had many friends in the guild, no one seemed quite capable of what Layne did in life...as a partner, and as a friend.

The days passed. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. And as time passed, the scars of the injuries the planet had suffered, slowly healed, and before they all knew it, things returned back to normal...the way it always was...

* * *

><p>Pyro walked out of the guild. The sun was setting. He had a lot of things on his mind today, and he had to put them aside. He walked out of the guild. Bidoof and Autumn were walking towards the guild, and saw him. "Pyro?" Autumn asked. "Where are you off to? Dinner's just about ready, you know..."<p>

Pyro smiled at both of them, and said, "Oh I'm not going far. There's just something I'd like to do..."

With that, Pyro walked down the guild steps. Bidoof and Autumn looked at each other. "You think he's...okay?" Bidoof asked.

Pyro continued to walk down the road, towards the beach. Just trying to get his day put to rest. He was tired, and worn, but, still couldn't get some things off his mind. But as he stepped onto the sand, all that began to wash away at the sight he saw.

"Oh wow..." Pyro said to himself. "It's...it's been a while since I last saw this."

The Krabby were out. They all were blowing bubbles into the sky as the sun began to set. The bubbles, as they always did, caught the last few rays of the sun, and reflected off the water's surface. It had indeed been a while since Pyro last saw this. He'd been so busy, he's almost forgotten about how beautiful it was. Pyro had indeed missed such a fantastic sight...

He then tried to remember the last time he saw the sight.

"Oh..." he said to himself. "The last time I saw this was...when I...met Layne..."

He walked along the beach to the place he had found Layne in the sand. _"He was...right here..."_ Pyro thought to himself _"Right there...we became friends..."_

Pyro sighed, and reached into the bag he now carried, and took out the goggles that had once been Layne's. Seeing them again...made him remember all so clearly, as though it had been yesterday, though in reality, six months had passed by.

_"Layne, you've showed me a lot today. I know you want to figure out the mystery of why you became like this, but perhaps I can help. Would you, be willing to form an exploration team with me?"_

Pyro smiled as he remembered.

_"I can see someone's hungry."_

_"Why don't we hit the mess hall?"_

_"I couldn't agree more..."_

Everything...seemed so clear...

_"Layne, this is a risky move, but your visions back then were true. Perhaps...I'm going to take a leap of faith here, Layne. I'm putting my trust in you..."_

Pyro remembered that day...all too well...

_"It makes me feel that we made the right decision forming this team, don't you think?"_

_"This team has indeed been one unique experience for me. And I will say your confidence is very much improving...which is good on you, Pyro."_

_"Thank Layne...the mystery of this Relic Fragment, I will solve it soon. I feel like it's getting that much closer!"_

And it went beyond that. He and Layne had faced so much together...Like a Groundon illusion...which guarded that lake...

_"This is so magical..."_

_"Better than fireworks..."_

So many adventures...the future...

_"Layne...thank you...you've been trying to comfort me because of what's been going on here, and you're handling it unlike anyone else could, even though you should be just as scared as I am, Layne."_

_"Pyro, I am scared..."_

Pyro began to get teary eyed. So many adventures had gone by with him and Layne. More than he could count! The North Desert, Crystal Cave, the future...

_"Come on, partner..."_

The Hidden Land...Temporal Tower...

_"Pyro...you need to be strong..."_ Pyro felt the tears stream down his face._ "On your own. You need to live on with your dream..."_

He remembered it all as if it had happened yesterday...all memories he treasured in his heart. But that was all they were...

Memories.

Layne was gone, and nothing Pyro could do would ever bring him back.

"Layne..." Pyro managed to say through a returning and growing sadness. "Wherever you are...I hope...I was strong enough...to live the way you would have wanted..."

A few moments passed, when Pyro heard a voice from behind. "P-Pyro?"

Bidoof.

"Pyro, are you okay?"

Pyro turned to face Bidoof, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Bidoof..."

He managed to say this before collapsing in the sand, and letting the emotion of sadness, once again run free in his body. He couldn't find the heart to be comforted. And Bidoof, didn't even need to ask why...

Pyro let it all out. And for the first time in his life, the scene that the Krabby made...wasn't going to cheer him up at all...

* * *

><p>END PART V<p> 


	41. PART VI: Returning to Darkness

PART VI:  
>A New Dawn<p>

_"Run, run 'til you drop  
>Hide, everyone knows<br>We all trade in never befores  
>Selling out for the storm...<br>It seems you prophesized, all of this would end  
>Were you burned away when the sun rose again...?"<br>-Alice in Chains in "When the Sun Rose Again"_

* * *

><p>(The following takes place 136 years after the collapse of Temporal Tower, yet before the events described in Chapters 39 and 40...)<p>

* * *

><p>Grovyle was in immense pain. His world was black and the familiar cold and emptiness of the darkness once again surrounded him. He was trying to remember what had happened. His eyes were heavy and closed, but he was fully conscious. He was at the ruins...and he was talking to Layne. He finally managed to turn over and look up at the black and empty sky. This...had to be a dream... His thoughts drifted back to Layne. He was telling him how much it hurt...parting.<p>

Then it hit him! Layne!

It was still dark! It wasn't a dream! He stood up, though regretted how fast he had stood up. He was still in pain. Grovyle looked around. Then he saw Dusknoir, a few feet away, face down. Grovyle sighed. This was the future. The world of perpetual darkness.

He was back. So why hadn't he and Dusknoir disappeared yet? The future remained the same. But why? He, Layne, and Pyro had worked to prevent this from happening! He could only draw one conclusion from this all. Did Layne and Pyro...fail? Did they fail to prevent the collapse of Temporal Tower?

Grovyle quickly dismissed that thought. It couldn't be. They would not fail. They simply had to be delayed. They had not changed it _yet_. Grovyle had to keep faith. They would succeed. And once they did, the effects of that success would show soon. Grovyle gave a quick prayer for Layne. _"Layne...you and Pyro can do it. Please...be successful..."_

And now. What would he do? Grovyle shrugged at that thought. The only thing he could do now, was do what he could to ensure that success. He would have to...

Sharp pain suddenly kicked into Grovyle. It was obvious that he and Dusknoir really went at it, but he had not realized just how much energy had actually left him during that struggle.

Grovyle simply massaged the area, and thought about his next plan of action. His thoughts were however interrupted when a lone Sabeleye ran in his direction. He turned to face the Sabeleye, and the Sabeleye froze.

"G-Grovyle?"

Grovyle stood, and took a few steps to the Sabeleye, but the Sabeleye ran off in fear, leaving Grovyle standing alone with the unconscious Dusknoir. So they had managed to find Grovyle already. Grovyle would have to start leaving now.

He was just about to leave, when suddenly Dusknoir groaned and got up. The two of them locked eyes. Dusknoir clenched his fists. "YOU!"

Dusknoir began to charge, but once again fell to the ground. Grovyle crossed his arms. "It would seem that you're still pretty injured yourself from our last battle. Don't push yourself."

Dusknoir's anger did not fade. "Grovyle...here we are. In the future." Dusknoir was beginning to smile, as if he were in a worried panic. "I knew I'd come right back here to this world." He laughed, which added to Grovyle's confusion. "After all, I lost to you both. Grovyle and Layne. I failed to defeat the worlds two most wanted outlaws."

Grovyle simply gave look as if to ask Dusknoir "Are you finished?" But he said nothing.

Dusknoir spoke again. "But...why, Grovyle?"

"What do you mean?" Grovyle asked.

"Why are you acting in such a way?" Dusknoir asked. "I...I just don't want to disappear. That's all. I just don't want to disappear. So...why did you-"

Grovyle crossed his arms. It would figure Dusknoir would think that little selfish thought right there. "Dusknoir, you saw the world of the past for yourself. The beauty of a sunrise, the peace in a gentle breeze, the motion of water. We are so accustomed to this world of darkness, but there is nothing here. It's enough to break my heart. Grovyle closed his eyes. "I didn't...and still don't want to disappear, either. However, if history could be changed, I was willing to pay whatever price. Even with my life. For the sake of everyone who lives in the future, everyone and everything would be given the gift of a new life."

"A new life..." Dusknoir repeated.

"Not that I'd expect you to understand." Grovyle said. "It took a while to gain the support of everyone within the Union of Planetary Investigation. Everyone now, except perhaps those few with the fear as you now have, are in agreement with what Celebi, Layne, Pyro, and I have done. We were all for the first time, in agreement to change this life. We were ready." Grovyle then turned around. "So do the right thing, and surrender."

Surrender?" Dusknoir asked.

Grovyle nodded and began to walk away. "You will not stop us. Layne and Pyro are still in the past. And they _will_ succeed. You don't have a hope to stop us now..."

"And where will you go now, Grovyle?" Dusknoir asked.

Grovyle turned and said, "The Sabeleye found me earlier, while you were still out. My guess is they will tell Dialga about your failure. That makes this your third time. My guess is, that because you failed, Dialga will go with a Plan B. However to do that, someone will have to go to the past to stop Layne and Pyro. Dialga will also need to store up power in order to send that certain someone."

"You assume too much!" Dusknoir shouted. "Dialga would never replace me!"

Grovyle shook his head. "I don't care. I am going to Temporal Tower's ruins, and I will fight him now, while he is storing that power.

Dusknoir laughed. "You...You expect to defeat, let alone fight, Master Dialga? In _your_ condition? You most certainly are filled with surprises, Grovyle, but that is foolish. You don't have a chance of victory."

Grovyle simply asked, "Who said I expected to win? You obviously don't know me as well as I first thought."

"What do you mean?" Dusknoir asked.

Grovyle simply said, "I guess I'd expect you to think I would go fight Dialga, expecting to win, but you are wrong. Until Layne and Pyro change history, they will still be vulnerable. Therefore, I will buy them the time they need, in order to complete the mission." Grovyle once again turned away and simply ended with the, "Stay out of my way."

Grovyle then began to run off, despite the pain he felt. He managed to hear Dusknoir shout after him, "I won't let that happen, Grovyle! You hear me? I won't!" Grovyle barely heard him, for he'd stopped paying attention.

He was on his way to the ruins of Temporal Tower. He was currently in what remained of the Hidden Land, and though in the past the Stoneship was required to access Temporal Tower, now that was not the case, for the tower had collapsed out of the sky. It was easily accessible now. Grovyle entered a small cave and began a short hike through the darkness. He was a bit anxious right now. There were still no signs of change. This gave him all the more reason to get to Temporal Tower's remains, and fight. It wouldn't be much longer before Dialga acted, and Grovyle just could not let him intervene.

Grovyle exited the cave and ran into a clearing. He wasn't too far off from Temporal Tower. He still had a ways to go, but he was making progress, a bit faster than he originally thought he would. Grovyle also could not afford to stop for a rest. Time was of the essence, and there simply wasn't much of that left. One thing or the other would happen. He would disappear, or Dialga would act, and stop Layne and Pyro. And they already had too much on their plate.

Then he heard Dusknoir again. "Grovyle!" Grovyle turned to see him, though still weakened, following him.

Grovyle wasn't too surprised actually. "I had a feeling you'd be following me, so hello..." Grovyle said. He never did have a touch for humor, but he did remember Layne's unique ways of approaching certain things, and he knew that Layne's way probably rubbed off on him. Who knew. "If you don't mind, Dusknoir, I really don't want to have to fight with you again, right now. You'd be wasting my time, and you're also in bad enough of a condition."

"You're one to talk." Dusknoir said. "You're just as injured as I am."

Before Grovyle could reply, another Sabeleye entered the picture. He laughed in glee and said, "I've found him! Over here!"

It was then that four Sabeleye entered and blocked Grovyle's path. Dusknoir saw this and laughed as he always did when the tides turned to his favor. 'It would, seem Grovyle, the the situation has drastically changed! You are now outnumbered!" He turned to the Sabeleye, and said, "Your arrival is indeed, well timed. Take Grovyle away!"

The Sabeleye however...just laughed. However, it wasn't their usual affirming the command laughter. Something wasn't straight. Something was definitely off, though Dusknoir saw nothing. Grovyle, because of this, for the first time in quite a long time, felt uncomfortable.

None the less, two Sabeleye charged Grovyle. They attacked, and he dodged, but even as the Sabeleye missed, they continued charging...directly for Dusknoir!

"Wha-?" Dusknoir barely had time to say as he dodged the two. "What are you doing?" Dusknoir was then hit from behind by another Sabeleye. "What trickery is this?" He was enraged. "Explain yourselves, at once!"

The Sabeleye charged again, and Dusknoir once again dodged the attacks. Grovyle found it odd, that they were not really focusing on him anymore. They were mainly focused on attacking Dusknoir! But...Grovyle forgot about that and simply said, "Forget the explanation! Fight back!"

"What?" Dusknoir asked.

"Are you really so dense, that you don't understand what is happening? It's very obvious, that it's no longer just me they're aiming for!"

Dusknoir couldn't believe that. "What are you saying?"

Grovyle and Dusknoir now found themselves back to back against each other, which made Grovyle a bit uncomfortable, but Grovyle said nothing. The Sabeleye closed in. It was obvious that Dusknoir was not taking this too easy. "Why...why me?"

Grovyle wasn't so sure he understood it either, but..."If this goes on, we'll _both_ be imprisoned." Grovyle said.

The Sabeleye laughed, and once again charged. Had there been more of them, the fight that then ensued, probably would have taken longer, or perhaps would not have been easy for Dusknoir or Grovyle to complete. Perhaps it would not have gone well for either of them at all. But the small numbers were not a match for either Grovyle or Dusknoir. Dusknoir still held immeasurable power when compared to his lackeys, and though they charged fearlessly against their weakened leader, he was more than powerful enough to handle them. And Grovyle had been fighting these pokémon for years. He was more than capable of fending off such a small amount, and within minutes, they had fought off the Sabeleye to the point where they were all running away.

Dusknoir caught his breath. "I...I don't understand! Why? Why are they attacking me?"

Grovyle simply looked at him. "It doesn't surprise me at all! They abandoned you back in the Hidden Land, didn't they? I don't see what's so surprising to you."

"Even so!" Dusknoir rebutted. "They only follow _my_ orders, or orders coming from Master Dialga. Why they targeted me like that...I can't think of a reason."

Grovyle shook his head and crossed his arms. "Man, you are dense. Can't even _consider_ that perhaps Dialga has finally turned his back to you."

"What are you implying?" Dusknoir asked furiously. "I've been his loyal servant since before you were born! It's not possible! I've accomplished things that no other agent Dialga had would even come close to accomplishing! It's not possible! He would not just blow me away! He would not just abandon me!"

"Yeah, sure." Grovyle said, arms crossed. "I just wonder with your failure to stop Layne in the past, more than once, it's not surprising he would abandon you in this way."

Dusknoir simply snorted. "Humph!"

Grovyle gave up. "Whatever. It's not my concern. Your little family spats are fine with me, in fact, they will likely grant me more time needed to get to Temporal Tower. Go on with them. I'm wasting my time here." Dusknoir said nothing as Grovyle began once again to walk away. "I must hurry on ahead. It's clear now that Dialga is well aware of what's happening in the past, which makes time that much more precious. See you..."

Grovyle had barely taken three steps when Dusknoir called, "Wait!"

Grovyle turned, despite the act that he knew that he shouldn't. They once again locked eyes with each other. What Dusknoir said next would shock Grovyle. "I'd like to call a temporary truce, Grovyle. Would you accompany me at least for a little while?"

"Excuse me?" Grovyle asked, shocked. "Dusknoir, I'm not one for jokes."

"Who said this was a joke, Grovyle? I'm being very serious right now."

Grovyle didn't like where this was going. "You've got to be kidding me." It sounded suspicious to Grovyle, and he didn't like it. For all he knew, if they did form a temporary partnership, Dusknoir would likely turn on him when his guard was down, and then he'd take him to Dialga for a possible chance for redemption.

"Grovyle, please..." Dusknoir said. "I have no intention of attacking you during our time together. You're simply just too cautious. It's very obvious you're thinking I will not honor the truce. I am still in no condition, however, to fight. And should I try anything, I am afraid the odds would not be for me." Grovyle said nothing as he pondered Dusknoir's words. Dusknoir continued. "Additionally, I need to know why the Sabeleye attacked me. You and I both know we'll be stronger if we teamed up for the moment. Surely, you should see the logic behind this move."

Grovyle's mind now stood conflicted. There were advantages, yet there was also disadvantages. And he still felt as if he could not see the whole picture. But if it made the trip to Temporal Tower any faster, he would take the chance. Hopefully, Layne and Pyro would soon succeed.

"Understood, Dusknoir.' Grovyle said. "But know this. I will not be the victim of any of your trickery. And if I see it in sight, you will hit the ground, very hard."

Dusknoir simply said. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Grovyle couldn't help but feel this was a bad move on his part, but the decision had been made. He and Dusknoir would for now, team up, and work together to reach Temporal Tower's ruins. Grovyle could only pray that this didn't have any drawbacks. He couldn't afford this...


	42. An Uneasy Alliance

Grovyle and Dusknoir trudged through the darkness. The journey for the most part was very quiet, with them both doing little to no talking. The only talking they ever really did, only ended up in arguments and squabbles, which once again made them silent towards each other. Not that Grovyle cared, really. He had little to no need of speaking with Dusknoir.

However, he did have to say one thing. "Once we make it through this wasteland, we'll have made it to Temporal Tower's ruins. Let's pick up the pace."

Dusknoir then said, "Compose yourself. We cannot just rush into Temporal Tower. You should know this. We need a plan. Rush in in your condition, and you'll surely fail your goal of buying anyone any time at all. Your impatience be your downfall."

Grovyle simply said, "Don't lecture me, Dusknoir. You've forgotten that should Layne and Pyro succeed, none of this will matter."

"'Should they succeed'?" Dusknoir asked. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were starting to lose hop in your friends completing the mission, Grovyle."

Grovyle was angered by that statement, but composed himself to simply say, "I will not lose hope. I've learned time and time again, that hope is the very last thing to lose."

With that, there was silence between the pair again.

Grovyle wouldn't deny that traveling with Dusknoir had it's advantages. Dusknoir was a much more experienced fighter than Grovyle when it came to fending off the occasional rogue pokémon here. But still, Grovyle couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable by the fact that he was now traveling together with the pokémon that had been hunting him down, and had caught him, twice, for the past 20 or so years.

They continued on. Dusknoir was rambling to himself about how impossible it was for Master Dialga to just cast him aside the way Grovyle implied he would, and how he had been faithful to Dialga all this time, and Grovyle was about to turn and tell him to shut up, when he thought he heard something. And it sounded...rather suspicious.

"Dusknoir, quiet yourself for a moment." Grovyle said.

"Why should I-"

"Dusknoir, please!" Grovyle said, "I think I heard something!"

Grovyle and Dusknoir, took refuge behind a big boulder. They managed to sneak a peek around the boulder to see a Sabeleye looking around. Grovyle knew this Sabeleye was just a scout. On routine patrol. He had encountered these Sabeleye numerous times before, even with Layne, and most of the time, they took to hiding, but this time...they needed answers. They hid themselves again.

"A scout." Dusknoir said.

"Yeah." Grovyle said. "Do you think he knows anything?"

Dusknoir nodded. "All Sabeleye, though underlings, are not ill on knowledge of current happenings. It would know of anything concerning what we faced not long ago."

Grovyle nodded and said, "Then we should catch him."

"I agree, but how would you go around to doing that?" Dusknoir asked.

"Follow my lead." Grovyle simply said, and he dug into the ground.

Dusknoir smiled as he saw what Grovyle was doing. Grovyle's Dig indeed came in handy when it came in handy.

The Sabeleye was walking around, keeping cautious. Dusknoir remained hidden for a while, as the Sabeleye did it's patrol. When the Sabeleye determined all was fine, it turned around. Then Grovyle popped up in front of it, scaring the Sabeleye to the point of losing footing. "Gr-Grovyle!"

Grovyle began. "I've got some-'

The Sabeleye turned to run, however he was caught in the back, by Dusknoir's hand. He lifted the Sabeleye up to meet the pokémon's gem-like eyes. The pokémon began to shake.

"M-m-m-master Dusknoir!"

"Hello, Sabeleye..." Dusknoir simply said.

Grovyle came over, and repeated himself. "I've got some questions for you. "If you'll please...bear with us."

The Sabeleye was obviously afraid now. Grovyle turned to look at Dusknoir and said, "Let's go, we can't stay here. More scouts will likely patrol this area soon."

Dusknoir nodded and said, "I know, Grovyle. Don't forget that I was the one who set up these patrol routes..."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the trio were in a shallow alcove. Dusknoir, who still held the Sabeleye, threw him to the ground, and blocked his exit. The Sabeleye was very afraid. It knew it was in trouble, and it knew it was at a huge disadvantage should it try to do something stupid and make a break for it.<p>

Grovyle stepped forward. "We need information from you now. It's become obvious that I'm not the only one you're targeting now. Last time we met, you Sabeleye also attacked Dusknoir, and we wish to know why."

The Sabeleye trembled and showed a slight dislike to the question. Dusknoir also came forward.

"You're a Sabeleye!" Dusknoir said. "You are trained to follow _my_ orders! Yet you have the guts to attack me?"

The Sabeleye, seeing Dusknoir's displeasure simply trembled more. "I...I-I-..."

Dusknoir sighed and said, "Keep this in mind Sabeleye. You know what happens, when you or any other Sabeleye displeases me."

The Sabeleye began to shake and even show some tears.

"And Sabeleye..." Dusknoir said, "I am _beyond_ displeased..."

Dusknoir floated forward, and his fists began to glow. Sabeleye, seeing this cringed and said, "Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Then start talking!" Dusknoir shouted. "Why did you attack me?"

The Sabeleye trembled. "We-we didn't want to do it either! Honest! Attacking Master Dusknoir...to us it was unthinkable, but..."

Dusknoir gave a look of disbelief, and the Sabeleye saw it. Sabeleye spoke up, "It's the truth! I swear!"

Grovyle spoke, "Then why _did_ you attack?"

"We were ordered to!" The Sabeleye said. "We had no choice in the matter!"

"Ordered?" Dusknoir asked angrily. "By whom?

"Master Dialga's newest agent, and the replacement of to Master Dusknoir." the Sabeleye said.

So it was true. Dialga had indeed found a new replacement. Dusknoir heard this and showed the signs or exploding like a dormant volcano would erupt violently after years of silence. "My _replacement? _Master Dialga has replaced me with a new agent?"

"Yes!" The Sabeleye shouted in fear. "Master Dialga's newest direct subordinate now, replacing Dusknoir. This new agent has proven very resourceful, and he will be the final agent to be sent to the past in an effort to stop both Pyro and Layne!"

So it was true. Grovyle had assumed true. Dialga was indeed going with a Plan B, and sending a new agent to the past to stop Layne and Pyro from changing history. Dusknoir however heard this, and let out a shout of fury and Shadow Punched the Sabeleye. Grovyle saw this and said, "Dusknoir, calm yourself at once!"

Dusknoir ignored Grovyle and continued to shout to his former underling. "That was who ordered you, wasn't it? Some replacement? He ordered you to attack me?"

"Y-yes!" The Sabeleye said in fear and tears. "'M-master Dusknoir has failed a third time, and is no longer useful to me...' Those were Dialga's words. We were ordered to eliminate you. Please, believe me! We didn't want to, but we had no choice! We didn't have the choice to stand up to Master Dialga!"

"Didn't have a choice?" Dusknoir shouted in fury. "You fool! Eliminate me...Master Dialga...I cannot believe this!" Dusknoir grabbed the Sabeleye and held him above his head. "Who is this new lackey of Dialga? Tell me!"

Grovyle could not believe how sensitive Dusknoir was getting over this whole thing. Dusknoir had been serving Dialga a good amount of his life, so it was understandable, but...

The Sabeleye began to cry. "I...I can't say..."

"You will tell me!" Dusknoir said.

"N-no! Please! I can't!"

Dusknoir shouted in frustration and threw the Sabeleye to the ground, and threw another punch to the Sabeleye. The Sabeleye shrieked and dodged the attack, which made Dusknoir punch the rock wall behind the Sabeleye, cracking the wall, and even splintered off a few small rock fragments, that shot out, but simply remained suspended in the air. The Sabeleye saw this, and began to run off. Grovyle, did not chase, and neither did Dusknoir. They had learned what they needed to learn. Dusknoir was furious, and Grovyle knew it. "If Master Dialga wishes to eliminate me, he's got more to deal with!"

"Dusknoir," Grovyle said, "Please...calm yourself."

However, Dusknoir began to laugh. "I know what you're thinking, Grovyle. I must be a rather pathetic sight to you right now. The once proud servant to Master Dialga, has been betrayed, and cast aside. Left to rot. Laugh. Go ahead and laugh!"

Grovyle shook his head. "Laugh or do as you like, Dusknoir. It doesn't matter to me. I'm more concerned about this new agent Dialga has. If that Sabeleye is correct, then my current mission could be much harder."

Dusknoir then said, "I no longer have a choice. I must go to Temporal Tower's ruins myself, whether I am to be eliminated, or not. I can't be sure either way. I must know the truth, Mater Dialga's true intentions."

Grovyle sighed. It looked like he and Dusknoir would be traveling together a little longer. Grovyle was starting to get used to it, but would none the less, keep his guard up. Grovyle wouldn't still remind himself, that though fighting alongside Dusknoir gave him great advantages, Dusknoir still looked to Dialga as a superior, and that meant that when the time arrived, Grovyle would likely have to face both him and Dialga...not to mention the new agent. Whoever that was.

"Are we leaving for Temporal Tower or what?" Dusknoir asked.

Grovyle simply shook himself to his senses. "Let's go." When that time would come, he would be ready to take on all three. All he had to do was buy Layne and Pyro enough time to complete the mission. That was it...

* * *

><p>The remains of Temporal Tower were easily reached within the hour. Upon arriving, Grovyle only thought of Layne and Pyro, who were probably climbing the tower as he thought right now. He once again prayed for their success, as Dusknoir looked at Temporal Tower's remains.<p>

"Magnificent, isn't it?" he asked.

"It _was_..." Grovyle said.

Temporal Tower, though it still stood, would easily fall to the ground, if time had allowed it to. Entire chunks of the building were missing, some of the building appeared as if it were already falling, and simply floated in the air due to the total paralysis. The tower slanted in unnatural angles in several locations, and of course, the damage internal and external was easily seen. Had time been flowing naturally, the building would be a death trap for anyone stuck inside. Hell, it could probably be one now. It would not be an easy climb.

"Never thought I would come here to Temporal Tower, during this time, so willingly." Grovyle said.

"It has indeed been a while since I myself was here last. But we cannot waste anymore time. I must find Master Dialga."

Grovyle wasn't so sure about this, but said, "Let's get on with it."

The Climb up Temporal Tower was a bit tougher than Grovyle anticipated. The damage to Temporal Tower was total. Entire passageways that at one point had been accessible, now lay buried beneath rock and rubble. Dusknoir normally, as a ghost pokémon, made easy trips to the top, but since teaming up with Grovyle, and to avoid Grovyle from getting too suspicious, he decided to help escort Grovyle through the tower of ruin. At one point they had to make a makeshift ladder to simply ascend to the next floor.

They continued to work together to make it through the tower, and though there were delays, Grovyle wished there were not, they made good timing. "We've come pretty far..." Grovyle said. "Are we near Dialga?"

Dusknoir nodded. "Yes, we are very near the pinnacle. There we will find Master Dialga."

"Right..." Grovyle said, contemplating his earlier thoughts. He had been mentally preparing himself to take on three enemies, he just hoped he would buy Layne and Pyro enough time to complete the mission.

"Grovyle," Dusknoir said as they walked on. "When we reach the pinnacle, do you plan on fighting Master Dialga immediately?"

Grovyle looked at Dusknoir. "I don't know. But the second i see trouble, I will make my move."

Dusknoir said, "Before you do that, I would like to ask you to give me some time to talk with Master Dialga. I must know his intentions behind his actions."

"No way!" Grovyle said. "Once you start talking with Dialga, there's a good chance you'll side with him once again. That will leave me to deal with you, Dialga and this new agent, since he is likely to be there as well. I may not be expecting to win, but I will not just walk n the room to be willingly executed in less than a minute."

Dusknoir showed a sign of great displeasure and simply said, "Fine. Have it your way. But believe it or not, I don't think I will be making easy friends with this new agent at all. I will not fight you, or Master Dialga. I will stand aside while you battle him. And once Master Dialga finishes you, I will talk with him."

"Do as you will." Grovyle shot back. "I just hope by then, Layne and Pyro will have done what needs to be done."

Dusknoir was correct about the pinnacle being so close as it was. Because five minutes later, they came across it.

This was it, Grovyle thought to himself, as they entered the room. He would now buy as much time as needed for Layne and Pyro.

...

But something didn't feel right. It was...too quiet.

"This is the place..." Dusknoir said.

"Then..." Grovyle began, "Where is Primal Dialga? Or his new agent?"

The room was completely empty. The room was a mess, to say the least, and provided excellent cover for anything, but...Grovyle could feel it. Dialga was simply not here. Dusknoir sensed this too.

"This room is empty!" he said in surprise. He went to where he always stood when receiving a command from Dialga and said, "Dialga always resides right here. This is very strange."

Grovyle felt a hint of sorrow come up from within him. Had perhaps, Dialga been successful? Did he already send the agent back in time? Was Grovyle too slow in getting here? "Then why isn't he there now? The Sabeleye said he'd send one final agent to the past. But in order to do that, he'd need to build up enormous amounts of power in order to send someone back. Dialga would need to surrender all mobility to generate such power."

"Your assumption is correct," Dusknoir said. "I thought he would be here too. Yet...if he needs to send another agent to the past, there is another method."

"Another method?" Grovyle asked, turning to look at Dusknoir. "To go to the past?"

"Yes." Dusknoir said. "And you should know it well, Grovyle, as you have used it twice to escape me."

It hit Grovyle. "You can't be serious!" he said. "Dialga will try to activate the Passage of Time? But...that would require..."

Dusknoir nodded. "Yes. Rather than wait for Master Dialga to store up such power to transport beings to the past, Dialga may be gone looking for Celebi, to force her to activate the Passage of Time. It's the only logical solution."

Grovyle was suddenly struck with worry for his old friend. Dialga was looking for Celebi. Grovyle tried to calm himself. He remembered how Celebi was always cunning when it came to escapes. She was not easily caught. "I...I don't think it will be easy to catch Celebi. Even for one such as Dialga."

"Then you heavily underestimate Master Dialga." Dusknoir said. "The Sabeleye may have no chance at catching one like Celebi, but you forget that Dialga is the being that governs time. Celebi's power over time is no where near as great as Dialga's. I assure you, Master Dialga is more than capable of catching Celebi. And we cannot put out of the picture, this new agent. We know nothing about him. He could be just as cunning as Celebi."

Grovyle deep down, knew Dusknoir was right. Which meant only one thing. "Then we need to get to Dusk Forest, and fast. That was where the Passage of Time was, and where the likely chance would be if we were to meet with Celebi."

The board was set and the pieces were moving. Dusknoir and Grovyle ran from Temporal Tower. If Celebi was in any danger, Grovyle would assist in any way he could. He owed a lot to Celebi, and he would not just stand by and let his worst enemy catch her, and use her to ruin everything they had worked for. Not now. Not when everything was finally starting to look up...


	43. The Frozen Land, and Grovyle's Legacy

The journey through Dusk Forest was long for Grovyle and Dusknoir. Grovyle was beginning to grow anxious. They had been traveling through the forest for hours now, with absolutely no sign of either Dialga, or Celebi. Dusknoir wasn't helping either. "We're likely too late. If Dialga did come here..."

"Shut up, Dusknoir!" Grovyle said. He would refuse to believe Celebi would allow herself to be captured so easily. But his mind was like fireworks. Did Dialga come here? Did Celebi get chased down or captured? Or...had Celebi disappeared? Were Layne and Pyro successful?

Grovyle didn't feel any different, and the world was still dark. That couldn't be the reason...yet.

"I'm sorry, Grovyle, but perhaps she was already captured and taken away..." Dusknoir began.

"Dusknoir, I swear, if you do not get that conclusion out of your head-"

"_Or_..." Dusknoir said, "She sensed danger perhaps, and relocated herself. Because I never said it was impossible for her to outwit them. For all I know, she could be nearby, in hiding."

Grovyle didn't know if Dusknoir was being serious or just trying to regain possible lost trust in Grovyle right then and there, but Grovyle was focused elsewhere. The air here felt different than before. It was almost as if...something had been here before.

Did Celebi flee?

It was then that a Sabeleye laughed, and that got the attention of both Dusknoir, and Grovyle. Six Sabeleye ran in from the trees, and surrounded Grovyle and Dusknoir. This meant a lot of things. Dialga perhaps had been here now. And his absence from Temporal Tower proved he had went somewhere. But if he had come here...

Where was he?

The Sabeleye moved in on Dusknoir and Grovyle. Dusknoir cursed. "I knew it!"

"A trap." Grovyle said. "We were meant to come here! This new agent Dialga has...he's just as crafty as you, Dusknoir."

Dusknoir greatly disliked that and immediately rebuked, "I am Master Dialga's _only _agent! I will not let some second-rate agent Dialga has found _ever_ replace me!"

The Sabeleye charged. Dusknoir's fury returned. He threw a Shadow Punch which landed swiftly on the first Sabeleye and Grovyle followed with a Leaf Blade on a second.

Grovyle and Dusknoir were indeed a deadly duo. It almost made Grovyle think that they would have faired greatly together had Dusknoir been with the Union all this time. Perhaps enough to be one of the council members. Grovyle shook that thought away immediately. He could not afford to think such ways of Dusknoir. Dusknoir was still technically his enemy, and once Dusknoir had what he wanted, chances were very likely that he would resume with Grovyle, their old hatreds.

But for now, they continued to fight.

And they as usual, drove off the Sabeleye. Dusknoir however, as last time, caught one of the Sabeleye. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Please!" The Sabeleye said, "Loosen your grip!"

"I will not!" Dusknoir said. "You're not going anywhere!"

Grovyle came over, "You better start talking! What happened to Celebi?"

Grovyle was now very worried. He and Celebi were...old friends. He owed so much to her. He would not let her be taken away from him so easy. Grovyle...wasn't sure why he was thinking such things, but perhaps things were different.

Back in the past, Layne saw he had made more friends than simply Pyro. Before he and Pyro went to find the pattern, he noticed Layne was talking with another Buizel. A female...

Did Layne show such feelings toward her...of affection? Did Grovyle perhaps...share those feelings with Celebi?

Who knew...probably not. But perhaps Celebi did...

"Ce-Celebi is gone..." the Sabeleye said shaking.

"Where?" Grovyle demanded.

"M-Master Dialga...is pursuing her...they ran to the Frozen Island."

"You mean the solitary island to the south?" Dusknoir asked. "Is that where Dialga ran off to?"

"Y-yeah!" The Sabeleye shouted in fear.

Dusknoir with a shout of frustration, threw the Sabeleye, and the Sabeleye ran to catch up with it's friends.

"The Frozen Island. Is this perhaps a different land?" Grovyle asked Dusknoir.

"You know not of it?" Dusknoir asked. "It used to be called Blizzard Isle due to it's rash nature of intense weather. However, due to the paralysis of time, it's become much hard to get to. In order to reach it, we'd have to travel across space."

"Space?" Grovyle asked. "Just how do you suppose we do that?"

He knew Palkia had aided them before, but he had no clue on how to contact Palkia. The only time he'd even seen Palkia was when he and Giratina had distracted Dialga long enough for them to travel back to the past. But...

"Do not worry." Dusknoir said. "If we follow the cliff south from here, there is a pokémon by the name of Porygon that can travel us across space."

"Porygon..." Grovyle said. Something about those pokémon didn't sit right with him, but perhaps that was just him.

Dusknoir didn't say a thing, but he stopped and looked at his hands.

"What's wrong?" Grovyle asked.

Dusknoir paused but put his hands down. "It's nothing... I feel...like I've regained strength in my arms, suddenly..."

Grovyle wouldn't deny that. Dusknoir's power was indeed growing by the minute. The injuries both had suffered in the past seemed like it happened so long ago...but...

Dusnoir laughed. "My strength...is returning..."

Grovyle said nothing. He was actually beginning to worry some. If Dusknoir was indeed feeling the strength return in his arms, then there was a chance that Dusknoir would possibly turn against Grovyle. He had said he wouldn't do such a thing, but Dusknoir still...was unpredictable. Who was to say he wouldn't turn on Grovyle and bring his body to Dialga for a chance of redemption?

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Dusknoir and Grovyle were walking through the cliffs. The cliffs were barren and pretty beaten. Grovyle wasn't so sure how these Porygon that Dusknoir had talked about would react to them. With hostility? Respectfully?<p>

Grovyle had very few experiences with Porygon, and though it didn't know most moves or abilities that certain pokémon knew, it was not to be underestimated. Grovyle had a close call once because of this pokémon. But perhaps that wasn't the reason they sat so shaky with him. Their origins of this world were unknown. Rumor had it that these pokémon were man-made. Made by humans. Grovyle knew that Layne wasn't the only human to visit this world, but...had humans perhaps come here and introduced a pokémon here, or even made it here? The idea sat wrong with Grovyle, simply because it reminded him of the way Layne had described humanity. Layne had not denied the good that humanity was capable of, but it just seemed that the bad outweighed the good.

Who knew what man was thinking when making such a pokémon. Were they capable of making monster pokémon, bred only for battle? Worse than Dusknoir? Worse than Primal Dialga?

"There's a couple..." Dusknoir said.

Grovyle sighed, and said, "Do you think they'll resist?"

"Absolutely not." Dusknoir said. These Porygon are well acquainted with me. They will not resist."

"What about the new agent? What if he gave them orders to take us on sight?"

"Then we will give them reason to work with us." Dusknoir said. "Come on."

They entered the sights of the strange polygon pokémon and they saw Dusknoir, and were taken by fear almost immediately.

"M-Master Dusknoir!"

"Yes." Dusknoir said. "Me. It's been a while. The reason I've come here is quite simple really. You know what I am going to request."

The Porygon looked at each other. "Well, you see...that's...difficult."

"Oh?" Dusknoir asked. "Why so?"

"We're being held back by the Sabeleye."

"The Sabeleye are here?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yes..." Porygon said. "And...behind you...is-"

"Are you saying you won't listen to me?" Dusknoir asked. "I know damn well who is behind me! Grovyle and I are traveling together! Now transport us, immediately!"

The Porygon shook in fear and said, "Okay! You win! We'll do it!"

"Good." Dusknoir said. "Very good. Grovyle! Step up here."

The Porygon parted and faced both Dusknoir and Grovyle. "Don't move." They said. "We'll transport you both to the Frozen Island."

Grovyle relaxed himself and felt his body materialize. He closed his eyes, and suddenly...he felt very cold. He opened his eyes to see Dusknoir materialize next to him.

"Here we are..." Dusknoir said. "As I said before, this was once called Blizzard Isle, but because of the darkness and time's paralysis, it's become very severe here. We must be wary. The temperatures here, though time has stopped, can become very harsh to us."

"So where do we go?" Grovyle asked. "If Dialga is here, where would he-"

Grovyle never finished.

Coming in their direction, were three pokémon he had never seen before. They saw the two and froze in fear.

"What...who are they?" Grovyle asked.

Dusknoir said, "Snorunt. They are one of the few species that live around here."

The Snorunt began to turn and leave in peaceful fear, but Grovyle stopped them. "Wait!"

The pokémon's tongue confused Grovyle and he didn't know exactly what they said, but they stopped at least. Grovyle thought to himself, then approached and knelt down to them and said, "I have to ask something. If you live here, as my companion says you do, you should have noticed if anyone other than us came through here recently. Did you see anyone?"

The Snorunt chattered amongst themselves in their own language. Grovyle suddenly wished Layne were here. He had a gift for understanding them. He said Palkia had granted him such a gift, and perhaps he would have known what they said. Maybe. Just maybe.

"If you've noticed anyone, anything at all, please tell me." Grovyle said, hoping they would understand. "This is really important."

The Snorunt then began to chatter excitedly, and had an expression that gave Grovyle some hope. "Did you understand what I'm asking?" Grovyle asked.

However, instead of an answer, as he expected, the Snorunt suddenly got angry and attacked Grovyle with an ice attack. Grovyle, being a grass type, did not do well with Ice moves, and felt freeze burn on his right upper arm, and it didn't help that it was already very cold.. He looked up as he had fallen, and saw them laughing and running off merrily.

"Bah!" Grovyle simply said. "No help at all! They were just raising my hopes for nothing!"

Dusknoir was laughing. "Very smooth, Grovyle. You certainly have a way with pokémon."

"Can it, Dusknoir." Grovyle said.

"Relax, Grovyle. We both know that the attitudes of pokémon living here are warped and changed. I actually suspect you'd have more experience with this than I."

Grovyle sighed and stood up. "Perhaps."

"Still," Dusknoir said. "I don't really know where it would be best to go. My only guess is that we follow this path that lies ahead of here. That's my best guess."

Grovyle said nothing.

Dusknoir also said, "I also suspect that the Sabeleye, if they are indeed here, as the Porygon said, they will have laid out traps here, so we must proceed with absolute caution."

"I see." Grovyle said. "But the ones we just met...those Snorunt. If we see them again...!"

Dusknoir laughed. "Calm yourself, Grovyle. They may poke fun at you, but they most likely mean no harm." Dusknoir laughed some more heartily. And that laugh made Grovyle feel uncomfortable. It just wasn't like Dusknoir to laugh heartily like that...

Dusknoir was also thinking a bit on how Grovyle could just be so innocent sometimes. Perhaps that was why his heart was not influenced by the power of the world's darkness, like other pokémon were. Who knew...

* * *

><p>The walk through the Frozen Land was not one Grovyle would wish to endure again. The temperatures of the land did indeed get harsh, and had Dusknoir not gave some encouraging words, much to Grovyle's surprise, then Grovyle probably would have given in to the cold of the frozen mountains they were now hiking through. This was not easy for him. His leaf bladed arms were starting to get unhealthily hard. And though this journey was a bit perilous, they were making time.<p>

"It would seem the trail heads down this set of mountains from here." Grovyle said.

"Then this should be much easier." Dusknoir said.

They continued, when something caught Dusknoir's eye. A floating ice boulder above Grovyle...was starting to shake unstably! And then suddenly it came plummeting down! "Grovyle! Above you!"

Grovyle looked up, "What?"

Dusknoir jumped at Grovyle and...shoved him out of the way! Grovyle recovered and saw Dusknoir face down. "D-Dusknoir!" He wasn't sure he would believe he said the next words that came out of his mouth. "Are you okay?"

Dusknoir sat up with some difficulty. "I'll be fine..." he said. "I've experienced much more injuring things than that."

"You protected me." Grovyle said. "Why?"

"Nevermind that. Here they come..." Dusknoir said.

"Who?"

Suddenly a familiar chattering came into Grovyle's ears. The Snorunt?

No...

Suddenly, four ice pokémon, unlike anything Grovyle had ever seen before came into view. All wore a fearsome look of hostility. "What...what are these things?" Grovyle asked.

"Glalie..." Dusknoir said, still crouching. "They are very talented in their power with ice."

"That would perhaps explain the falling ice boulder!" Grovyle said.

"Perhaps...but looking at them," Dusknoir said as the Glalie closed in with a look of hostility at the two pokémon strangers, "It would seem that the darkness has influenced them so much, they've lost all control over their former selves. They're now more vicious."

The Glalie made a sound that only made Grovyle stand tall. "Then we will take them on!"

"You think they are the only ones, Grovyle?" Dusknoir said.

"What do you mean?" Grovyle asked.

Suddenly, a roar unlike anything Grovyle had ever heard sounded. Footsteps began to be felt in the snow beneath him. And a huge mammoth-pig-like pokémon came crashing down.

"That's a-" Grovyle began.

"Yes." Dusknoir said. "A Mamoswine. One of the most strongest ice pokémon known to our world."

"Think we can take them?" Grovyle asked.

Dusknoir stood up. "What are those words you once told me? They won't find us, easy prey." Dusknoir said.

Grovyle smiled to that. Perhaps Dusknoir wasn't such a bad traveling companion after all. "Then, let's show them this won't be our final fight."

Two Glalie charged forth first. To both Dusknoir and Grovyle, the Glalie weren't much of the fighters. Glalie were evolved forms of Snorunt, apparently. And those Snorunt from earlier didn't seem much like fighters. It was the same way here. The Glalie seemed a bit more confident knowing that a Mamoswine was there. And the Mamoswine roared and charged the two pokémon, it's tusks ready to stab both pokémon. As far as Dusknoir was concerned, stabbing wasn't that big a deal to him. For Grovyle however, he would have to get out of the way, which he easily did.

As far as how to defeat such a creature, Grovyle had to think fast. If the Glalie were confident because of the Mamoswine...

_"We have to find a way to bring Dusknoir down! Without Dusknoir, the Sabeleye will be helpless, and left afraid!"_

_"And they'll run..."_

_"Exactly..."_

That was it! The same strategy they had used in the Hidden Land! If Mamoswine could be brought down, then the Glalie would be left afraid and helpless!

"Dusknoir! We have to bring down the Mamoswine!"

Dusknoir punched away a Glalie. "How do you suppose we do that?"

Grovyle smiled and leaped up and ran up the back of the Mamoswine. The Mamoswine felt him on it's back and began to thrash, hitting some of the Glalie, or the wall. Grovyle struggled to keep hold. Dusknoir kept the Glalie at bay, and the Glalie were trying to attack Grovyle, but Dusknoir made sure they didn't get to him. Grovyle was once again reminded about how skilled Dusknoir really was as a fighter sometimes. He began to unleash Leaf Blade attacks into the back of it's head. He then charged up an Energy Ball and fired it in the back of the Mamoswine. The Mamoswine shrieked in pain, and stood for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Then it collapsed. Grovyle rode it on the way down, and landed easily.

As predicted, the Glaie saw what had happened to Mamoswine, and ran off within seconds.

"Looks like we drove them away." Grovyle said.

Dusknoir then collapsed again. "Good..." he said. "That chunk of ice is still giving me trouble..."

Grovyle looked around and spotted a small cave not far from where they stood. "Dusknoir, perhaps it would be best if we hid for now. There's a small cave over there, can you move?"

"I'll manage," Dusknoir said. Grovyle then came over and helped him up. "I didn't ask for your help," Dusknoir said.

Grovyle said, "Be thankful for it. I didn't ask you to take that chunk of ice in my place."

* * *

><p>Grovyle and Dusknoir sat in the cave. Grovyle was wishing again that Layne was with him. There was very little firewood here, but Layne at one point had surprised Grovyle by making fire with a simple thing he called flint. Pyro had once activated them as well at one point accidentally in an area they had once rested at. But now, there was no option for fire.<p>

The thought of Layne made Grovyle once again think of the mission. It had been a while. Was everything going well? Did Layne and Pyro complete the mission yet?

Grovyle didn't think so. The changes had yet to show. But once they did, things would be noticeable. Very quick he guessed.

They wouldn't rest here long, because chances were the Sabeleye knew they were here, which meant this new agent and Dialga also knew. So...they could only rest briefly here.

Dusknoir looked at Grovyle. Truly during his time with him, Dusknoir had noticed his amazing judgement and leadership abilities. It was no wonder he had made it through so many tough situations with Layne and Pyro back then. His strength and endurance as well, his will was strong, and Grovyle no longer believed in failure.

"Dusknoir," Grovyle asked again, "When the ice chunk started to fall for me, why did you do what you did?"

"It's a misunderstanding, Grovyle." Dusknoir said. "Don't even start to think I'm becoming friends with you. Our old rivalries will always be a part of us. To be truthful, Grovyle, I really despise you. I didn't want to help you in any way."

"So why did you-" Grovyle began.

"Let me finish." Dusknoir said. "I still protected you, because as much as I don't wish to admit it, I need your strength right now. I need your strength to help take down this new Agent."

Grovyle crossed his arms, "Are you saying I should help you do that?" He asked. "Why should I do that?"

"This agent will be the final agent, to be sent to the past, Grovyle. Even if I hadn't asked you, you would have challenged him, or he would have a chance of stopping Pyro and Layne. But, I'm starting to think that in order to take him down, you and I will need to team up. Depending on the situation, we may even need to challenge...Master Dialga as well...which would be an ideal situation for you, I believe."

Grovyle sighed and looked out over the land. "How are your wounds from the ice chunk?"

"Nothing to worry about." Dusknoir said. "Compared to earlier, my strength has returned. The damage I had taken from the fight between you, Layne, Pyro, and I was much more intense."

Grovyle simply said, "Yeah, if you can complain like that, then you must be fine. We'll be heading out in a little while."

"Before we do, Grovyle, I have been wanting to ask." Dusknoir said.

"And what's that?" Grovyle asked.

"Grovyle..." Dusknoir began, "Why do you fight so hard like this? Before you said it was for the future, you said, you fought for a new life. But doing what you're doing, will force you to disappear. Your existence will end. Like you were never born at all. For me...I simply cannot bear that idea. I just can't allow myself to bear the idea of disappearing at will. With this all said, why do you strive for such a goal?"

Grovyle thought about the question. It was a fair thing to ask. Why did he strive for such goals as he did?

"Dusknoir," he began, "I understand you don't want to disappear. But me, this is what I truly think. Even if we were to disappear, even if I were to disappear...I wouldn't truly disappear."

"What do you mean?" Dusknoir asked.

"Everything ends eventually." Grovyle said. "Even if history is not changed, even if the darkness continues in it's current state, sooner or later, the day will come when I will die. To me, I'd rather my...death...if you want to call it that, have some meaning. The timing of it doesn't matter anymore. It's not how long you live, but it's what you accomplish with the life you live, in the time you're given, that's what's important.

Dusknoir looked deep in thought. "With my life..." he mumbled to himself.

"While I live," Grovyle said, "I will shine on. I will prove that I exist. If I could do something really important, that will carry on into the future." Grovyle paused, then said, "No. Not just into the future, but the future of Layne...and Pyro, too. My spirit has bonded with the both of them, I believe. In them, my spirit will live on. And it will be passed on to others as well. And so even if I do disappear, Dusknoir, all I have worked for to accomplish, alongside Celebi and Layne, will live on. This means, that though I am gone, my spirit in what I have done will live on. My legacy will be forever."

Dusknoir was silent. He looked deep in thought at Grovyle's words. Grovyle wasn't so sure, but he was feeling something he had not felt from Dusknoir before. A part of Dusknoir, that seemed to be...perhaps, understanding in areas. Was it possible?

Grovyle forgot about it for now and simply said, "We've rested enough. We should go."

Dusknoir got up, and said, "Very well. Let's go."


	44. Redemption On the Wind

The land had transformed into a land formed of giant ice pillars. However, the ice pillars were very unique. Some of the pillars themselves seemed to be channeling a pink electricity. It came up through the pillar, and once it reached the top it would exit in a little spark.

"Those pillars of ice stand out." Grovyle said as they walked by. "The tops of those pillars, there's something up there, and they're crackling with electricity. It's very strange."

Then Dusknoir and Grovyle heard a familiar chatter. They turned to see a single Snorunt standing there. It was unaware to their presence.

"Hey. It's..."

"Calm yourself, Grovyle." Dusknoir said. "It is a Snorunt, but it is likely that it is not the same we encountered before."

"I figured as much." Grovyle said. "I'm not seeking revenge or anything. I just want to try and ask him something again."

"Again?" Dusknoir asked. "You tried that before, and they attacked you. What makes you think you won't just end up with another painful experience?"

"There's no trail, and we have no other sense of direction. We must try."

Dusknoir sighed, and said, "I won't stop you."

Grovyle then turned and made himself known to the Snorunt. "Hey, you!"

The Snorunt turned and of course, was spooked by the Grovyle standing there. He began to take the stance the previous Snorunt had taken before unleashing it's attack, but Grovyle put a hand up, "Wait! Please! I just want to ask something!"

The Snorunt, looked up, seeming to understand.

Grovyle came closer, "If you know, then please tell me, before us, did anyone come through here?"

Then the Snorunt said, "Oh, them!" Grovyle was a bit surprised to hear the Snorunt talking in a different tongue, now, but he listened. "Yeah, I saw them!"

"Who?" Grovyle asked.

"A bunch of scary-looking pokémon went through here in a group. If I had to guess, they were Sabeleye."

"Really?" Grovyle asked. This was giving them a lead.

Dusknoir came over and asked, "Where did they head?"

"That direction." Snorunt said, "Into Icicle Forest."

"Icicle Forest? Was it only Sabeleye?"

Snorunt shook his head. "No. The Sabeleye were carrying a pokémon, I have never seen before. It was pink, and very pretty."

"Celebi!" Grovyle said, looking to Dusknoir. "She's been captured!"

"Any other pokémon at all?" Dusknoir asked. "If I remember right, there should have been a pokémon that looked much stronger than the Sabeleye, with them all."

"Uhhh..." the Snorunt said, almost looking in fear.

Lightning suddenly flashed and struck a nearby pillar of ice. The icicle began to crackle and spark with the pink electricity.

"What? What's this?" Grovyle asked, looking at the struck pillar. The pillar's electricity branched out in what Grovyle could only say where other bolts of electricity near the top. It was very unusual.

"The pillar's electricity..." Grovyle said.

"It's gotten intense." Dusknoir said.

With that, the Snorunt began to...laugh... And then it ran away.

"Wait! Come back!" Grovyle said. But it was no use. The Snorunt disappeared into the forest of ice. It was then that the electricity in the pillar began to calm down.

Dusknoir looked after the Snorunt and then to Grovyle.

Grovyle looked back and said, "I wonder what was with him, all of a sudden."

"At any rate," Dusknoir said, "We have found out that the Sabeleye have indeed captured Celebi, and are up ahead. Snorunt didn't confirm it, but there's a good chance that Dialga and this new agent are with them."

"Yeah, it would make sense." Grovyle said. "And we cannot let them get away!"

"Then, let's move fast." Dusknoir said. "We may not have much time!"

* * *

><p>Grovyle and Dusknoir raced through the forest with all speed that could come from their strength. Grovyle couldn't take Celebi off his mind. He hoped she was okay. He hoped it was not too late to prevent whatever action could come out of this!<p>

Suddenly they saw something up ahead!

"Dusknoir! Up ahead!" Grovyle called.

"Yes!" Dusknoir said. "The Sabeleye must be up there!" He then slowed, as did Grovyle. "We should proceed with caution."

"Right." Grovyle said.

He and Dusknoir had finally started working much better together as a group. They weren't arguing as much anymore, and, the talk they had in that shallow cave, was giving Grovyle hope that Dusknoir...perhaps was beginning to understand.

Electricity crackled from more of the pillars. Grovyle looked and saw, a very large ice pillar. "Over there!" he said.

Grovyle felt the air around him tense up. There was something in the air, and Dusknoir felt it too.

Dusknoir looked at the pillar. "Egad! Grovyle! Over there! Look past the four big ice pillars! Do you see what I see?"

Grovyle nodded. Someone was lying there, unconscious! "Do you think..."

"No time to think! Come on!" Dusknoir said with urgency. Grovyle followed, but ran ahead of Dusknoir. The body came into sight.

"C-Celebi!" Grovyle called.

She was next to a very strange familiar looking rock, and also encased in a familiar pinkish glow.

"Can you hear me, Celebi?"

Grovyle looked at the rock. His eyes widened. "That keystone...a keystone usually means..."

Grovyle clenched his fist. "Spiritomb!"

The keystone laughed, and out came the familiar pink spirit manifestation of Spiritomb that had once taken Grovyle by surprise.

"Why, Spiritomb? Why have you done this to Celebi?"

The Spiritomb laughed in what Grovyle thought to be nervous laughter, and then it said, "...You're wrong. Very wrong. This was not our doing!"

"Liar!" Grovyle shouted. "Why is Celebi like this? You have done this to me before, so I know it's you!"

"It wasn't us!" the Spiritomb repeated.

"If it wasn't you, then who-"

The air suddenly took a change in feeling. Something was out of the picture, and Grovyle knew it. _"What...what is this sensation?"_ Every nerve in Grovyle's body was bristling and tingling with anticipation. If he could call it that. Something was off. Something was very wrong. But no matter what Grovyle could think, he had no idea as to the origin of this feeling!

"Please...believe us!" Spiritomb said in nervousness. "You're wrong!"

Grovyle had stopped listening to the Spiritomb. Why did he feel such a powerful sense of oncoming dread? He was failing to understand anything. Why was the Spiritomb telling him he was wrong?

Celebi's eyes then opened!

"G-Grovyle!"

"Celebi!" Grovyle called back.

The Spiritomb looked at Celebi. "Fine time for you to wake up!" it said. "If we'd let you flee, we-"

"Let her go, Spiritomb!" Grovyle once again shouted. "Do it, or I will force you to!"

Grovyle began to approach, when Celebi said, "Grovyle! No! Don't-"

Grovyle took one step forward, and four pillars, began to crackle with electricity, and they shot out the pink electricity and it all channeled towards Grovyle. Grovyle screamed in pain. The Spiritomb laughed. "Yes! We got him!"

Grovyle wanted to say something, but he felt his strength being drained away, little by little. Dusknoir did nothing. Grovyle was about to call out to him, but the Spiritomb spoke first.

"We can go now, right? We're all done here, so we'll be on our way."

"What do you mean?" Grovyle managed to say finally.

Then he heard the laugh Dusknoir was so famous for. That laugh of trickery, advantage, and deceit. "Get a hold of yourself, Spiritomb, and do remain with us for just a little longer."

Then the Sabeleye appeared, surrounding Spiritomb, and three appeared by Dusknoir, who began to laugh hard.

Grovyle didn't understand. The Sabeleye weren't attacking Dusknoir as they did in the past! What did this mean?

"Dusknoir! What...what's going on?" Grovyle managed to shout. But even speaking felt like a struggle now. Whatever energy this was...was draining the life completely out of Grovyle.

"Grovyle, Grovyle, Grovyle." Dusknoir said. "You are a fool."

"What do you mean?" Grovyle shouted. "Once Dialga gets here with that new agent, you will be done for!"

"Dialga never had a new agent, Grovyle. Everything that has taken place, was going according to plan."

"What?" Grovyle couldn't believe it. This whole thing was a set-up! A trap! And he had walked so blindly into it.

"You see," Dusknoir said, "Icicle Forest is a very special place. If you are hit by the electrical discharge these ice pillars give off, your spirit will begin to melt away. I'm surprised how easy it was to get you to stand where you are now. Where most power is concentrated..."

Grovyle didn't believe it. He had failed. Dusknoir now had the advantage over him.

"My plan, elegant, and useful, it's this, Grovyle. I lured you here for the purpose of taking control of your body. After your spirit is gone, I will seize control of your empty body. And in your place, I will return to the past."

"What?" Grovyle asked.

"If I simply go back to the past, what will I be looked upon as?" Dusknoir began. "An outlaw. A deceiver. A liar. Layne and Pyro no longer trust me because of what has happened. But if Grovyle goes back to the past, don't you think Layne and Pyro will be happy to see their fallen friend with them again? As the ghost-type you now see before you, I am more than capable of taking control of your spiritless body. There wouldn't be any suspicion whatsoever. Layne and Pyro have already accepted you as their friend. However the two will be completely unaware of one flaw with this happiness. The body will be Grovyle's, but the spirit within will be...me. Everything that has taken place since we've arrived, Grovyle, has been in preparation for this. Perhaps there is a new agent after all. Much more craftier than I am. And that agent, is you, Grovyle."

"N-no! I refuse!" Grovyle shouted.

"You will have no choice in the matter, Grovyle." Dusknoir said, approaching him.

"But...how? How did you plan this, so quickly? You and I returned together to this world from the past! There wasn't any time when you could have told this plan to the Sabeleye!"

"Oh there was time, Grovyle." Dusknoir said. "Before you ever regained consciousness, Grovyle, I had met up with my Sabeleye and told them to route a new plan that I had amazingly come up with, within a short amount of time. I'm surprised it's played out as well as we all hoped it would. And I'm surprised this all remained as big a secret to you as long as it had, Grovyle."

Dusknoir laughed and Grovyle was about to finally lose hope. The electricity got stronger. His strength was bound to go any time, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't move, he could barely speak, and even breathing was getting difficult.

"Gr-Grovyle!" Celebi shouted.

"You've been in my way the entire time, Grovyle." Dusknoir said, approaching Grovyle. "But, it's over now. When I inhabit your body, I will return to the past, and I will see to it that Temporal Tower will collapse. It will be child's play to take down both Pyro and Layne. It's time that you finally surrendered Grovyle. As Layne would say, 'You don't have a hope in hell'."

The electricity around Grovyle strengthened. Grovyle fell to his knees finally. He couldn't believe it. He had been too trusting of Dusknoir. And now...

Grovyle for a few moments there, really thought he could have trusted Dusknoir.

"But...I believed you..." Grovyle managed to say as Dusknoir faced him.

"I know, Grovyle." I really do. Your weakness is that you are indeed, much too kind. I wasn't lying from what I said before. Grovyle, I really do despise you. You have taken me on goose hunt after goose hunt and have made me look weak in front of my Master, twice. Even when I shielded you from the ice, it was all done according to my plan."

Celebi was angry, "You coward!"

Dusknoir laughed. "Babble whatever you wish, in the end, you have lost. You, Grovyle, Layne, Pyro, you all have lost. You lost because you had the gut to trust me."

Grovyle was in deep thought and he opened his eyes to look Dusknoir in his eye. Grovyle then managed to shake his head. "I don't believe that."

"Oh?" Dusknoir asked.

"I...know I wasn't wrong..." Grovyle said. "I...I still...trust you..." Grovyle was confident in his words. Why? He didn't stand in a great place, and Dusknoir was about to put an end to the mission he, Pyro, and Layne had fought so hard to accomplish. But why?

"I'm confident I didn't hear that right." Dusknoir said, laughing. "You say this even after all that's happening. You have the nerve to even tell yourself, you still trust me."

"Y-yes!" Grovyle said with difficulty as it was growing harder to even speak. "Despite everything, I know what's in your heart, Dusknoir...We had a moment...of understanding..."

Dusknoir didn't look convinced. "Well then- No. We had nothing of the kind."

"I know it's the opposite of what you say..." Grovyle said. "While we travelled together...as we surmounted every challenge thrown at us, at one point, I sensed...your feelings of hatred, vanish."

Dusknoir looked sharp to Grovyle. "Wh-what are you saying? That's impossible. I mean what I said then and now! Grovyle, I have always hated you. That's all you sensed."

"Remember more carefully..." Grovyle said, feeling his spirit hanging by just a few threads. "I know what I felt...I am very cautious. And even with caution in place, while we travelled together...I trusted you...and travelled easy, because...I felt your spirit. A spirit of loyalty. I felt that spirit...the spirit, that would shine..."

Dusknoir looked away, as if deep in thought. The shining spirit. Grovyle had mentioned the spirit of shining. The words echoed in his head as clearly as if they had just been spoken.

"You pledged your loyalty to Primal Dialga..."Grovyle said, "So you were trying to protect the world of darkness. But that comes from your desire not to disappear. But really...for you most of all, is that truly...enough? To survive like this, here...is there any honest happiness offered here for you?"

There was silence and Grovyle reflected to a conversation he and Layne had once had. Layne was a curious being when he was so new to the world. Grovyle had a similar conversation with him at one point. And Layne asked Grovyle what he thought the meaning of life was. He had asked Layne the same thing, and Layne couldn't come up with an answer back then.

"I once asked Layne what he thought it truly meant to live, Dusknoir...and I talked to you about what I thought it meant to live, as well. Now I will ask you to think about what it truly means to live..."

Dusknoir looked to the dark sky. "What...it truly means to live..."

The words echoed in his mind.

_"While I live, I will shone on. I will prove that I exist. If I could do something really important, that will carry on into the future..No. Not just into the future, but the future of Layne...and Pyro, too. My spirit has bonded with the both of them, I believe. In them, my spirit will live on. And it will be passed on to others as well. And so even if I do disappear, Dusknoir, all I have worked for to accomplish, alongside Celebi and Layne, will live on. This means, that though I am gone, my spirit in what I have done will live on. My Legacy will be forever..."_

Dusknoir clenched a fist, that was starting to tremble. "...forever..." he repeated. He then began to tremble, as a growing sadness came onto him to realize that Grovyle was right...

"I know what I felt, Dusknoir..." Grovyle said. "I...I sensed your shining spirit..."

"You...felt my shining...spirit..." Dusknoir repeated. He began to tremble, and emotion began to show it's face on him. "There's...nothing! Nothing that shines like that! Stop..." he began to sob. "Stop deluding yourself!"

Dusknoir then began to sob unlike he ever had before. The words hit right at what one would call his heart. The realization of the truth in Grovyle's words, and the spirit he did indeed feel.

The three Sabeleye nearest Dusknoir approached with worry, "M-Master Dusknoir, are you quite all right?"

"Shut up!" Dusknoir snapped and smacked them all away from him. He then wept some more. The thought that his spirit had now become a part of other minds, then the existence of Grovyle...

It was too late now...

"M-Master Dusknoir..."

Grovyle managed to open his eyes as the electricity began to grow one last time in strength. "Sabeleye, this goes for you all too...you...haven't you all...thought of the future...or a renewed life? Giving into Primal Dialga, and living your entire life in Darkness...do you really want that? Listen to what your heart tells you! What has become of your sense of self-respect?"

Grovyle had never spoken like this before, and he truthfully didn't know if this was a desperation move, or if his heart had been wanting to shout this to them all since he first knew them. Maybe both.

The Sabeleye looked at each other at his words. The electricity began to grow, and Grovyle began to see stars.

Celebi looked worried, "He can't take much more!" she shouted. "Spiritomb! You can't let this happen! Do something!" she pleaded. Spiritomb just laughed.

Grovyle let out one last shout. His vision was now turning...white. He was blind. The crackling of the electricity, was getting softer...he was going deaf. He no longer could speak. Mute. The remaining strength left him, and he was about to collapse...about to let the darkness take him into a world of the unconscious... when something shoved him out of the electricity.

His vision returned, as did his hearing, and he felt his voice even return. His strength however was gone. He could barely open his eyes. He was not in the same place. Dusknoir was in his place. The electricity was gone. Dusknoir was sobbing.

Celebi was astonished. "Dusk...Dusknoir!"

The Sabeleye were even more shocked than she was. "M-Master Dusknoir! He...he rescued Grovyle!"

Grovyle finally took a breath in.

"Grovyle!" Celebi called. "Are you okay?"

Grovyle managed to sit up... "I'm...fine." he looked to Dusknoir. "Dusknoir...you saved me again..."

Dusknoir said nothing, and suddenly a feeling of dread befall them all. Up above, two red eyes glowed in ferocious anger at what they just witnessed. Grovyle didn't have to look to know that Primal Dialga had been watching them the entire time. Dusknoir showed no sign of fear. He knew this was it for him. There was no more chances for him. He had failed to do Dialga's bidding...a third time in a row. This was it.

Dialga let out an ear-splitting roar and landed right in front of Dusknoir. Dusknoir looked up. Dialga's soul piercing eyes glared at what was once his finest agent. Who served him without question. Dusknoir met his former master's eyes, and simply said, "Master Dialga...forgive me..."

Out of the question.

Dialga roared and rammed his skull against his former servant. Dusknoir tumbled across the ground. The Sabeleye were speechless at Dialga's actions, and no one moved. Dialga roared again as Dusknoir managed to get up. However Dialga just beat him down again.

The Sabeleye all looked a each other, and finally one said, "We can't let Dialga do this! We must protect Master Dusknoir!"

With that, the Sabeleye entered their battle frenzy stances they were so famous for, and began to attack Dialga. Dialga treated them all as one would a simple house-fly. The attacks of the Sabeleye were nothing more than simple scratches that Dialga probably barely felt if he even felt them at all. With another roar, a beam of light came from his chest and all were blown away from him.

Dusknoir looked to his former master. Grovyle was weak, and not able to move yet. He wanted to move, but...he lacked the strength.

Dialga approached Dusknoir and began to severely beat him as a parent would a disobedient child. The Spiritomb seeing this, released it's hold of Celebi, and fled, laughing out of fear.

Celebi seized this moment and flew up and called out a challenge to Dialga. Dialga turned to face her. Grovyle simply said, "Celebi! No!"

Then suddenly...it happened...

...

...

The air...felt different...

A light shone in the sky that had not been seen before. At least not in about 130 years. Streams of colored light. If one could describe it, it was as if the sky had painted lines of colored fire, just strewn across the sky.

Celebi looked up and asked, "What...what is that?"

Grovyle looked up. "If I remember right...that's called an aurora."

Then they felt it.

...

A wind.

Dusknoir looked up, and said..."The wind has started blowing, and there's an aurora...that means only one thing. The sun...The air has started moving again. The paralyzed planet...has started to move again..."

Grovyle almost couldn't believe it. "You mean...Could it be? History has finally...changed..."

He smiled as he felt the wind and looked at the colored sky. "Layne...Pyro...you did it. I can't believe it...you did it!"

Dialga saw what was happening, and began to growl ferociously. For a moment, he looked weakened, but then stood tall again, and let out one of his loudest roars ever.

A beam of light erupted from his body and all were forced back by it. When they all looked up, Dialga was gone. The wind was still blowing, and the temperature, though dropping, gave everyone...a boost almost. The Sabeleye surrounded their fallen master. "Dusknoir!" they cried out.

Dusknoir finally then looked up. "I'm okay...we must...follow Master...Dialga. Three of you...take care of Grovyle and Celebi...now."

The Sabeleye looked unsure, but did as they were told.

Grovyle and Celebi got up. "They did it..." Grovyle said. "They really did it."

Celebi smiled to Grovyle. "Do you think..."

Dusknoir came over. "No." he said. "We're not out of the woods yet. Dialga will do what it takes to his very last breath to ensure that the past is changed. Which means..."

"He'll do whatever it takes to get to the past." Grovyle finished.

Dusknoir nodded. "Yes."

"Then...we cannot waste any time. Time is running out for us all. Soon the sun will rise, and when that happens..."

There was silence.

Celebi said, "Which direction did he go?"

The Sabeleye lit up and said, "He fled in this direction! Follow us!"


	45. One Final Effort, and One More Sunrise

"Did he really go this way?" Dusknoir asked his Sabeleye as they ran down a path. Dawn was in the air, and the wind had not stopped blowing. The mountains to the east were starting to shine on the east side with the sun's light. They didn't have much time.

"Yes, there's no mistaking it!" one of the Sabeleye said. "Master Dialga enveloped himself in this light, and fled in this direction of this mountain."

Then it hit Celebi. "We may be too late, already."

"Why do you say that, Celebi?" Grovyle asked. His strength had returned for the most part and he was walking on his own.

Celebi turned to them all and said, "On the peak of this mountain there is a Passage of Time."

'Another one?" A Sabeleye asked shocked.

"You know what's strange?" Celebi asked. "Even though I was caught, I never told him where the Passage was. I don't understand how he could easily know where this one was."

"Master Dialga went into even more of a rampage upon feeling the wind." Dusknoir said. "He's no longer action rationally. He may be guided more by instinct pressed by his increased ferociousness."

"Are you saying, he's just logically guessing there's one here?" Grovyle asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Dusknoir said.

There was a pause.

"If Dialga were to hit the Passage of Time while he's not in his right mind," Grovyle began, "What would happen?"

"If that occurs, now that this world is starting to move again...I can't even imagine what would happen. We need to stop him, quickly."

Grovyle nodded and looked around. The night sky had started getting brighter.

"The light...is getting brighter..."

"It took a long time to recover." Dusknoir said. Dusknoir then looked at his Sabeleye. "Sabeleye...from here on out, Grovyle, Celebi, and I will move as an independent group. We will need to use whatever strength we have left to stop Dialga. This may be a suicide mission...but now...it doesn't matter anymore. Sabeleye, you will move as your own group, and make for the top yourselves."

The Sabeleye grouped and said, "Master Dusknoir, Grovyle, Celebi...we're ready, too! For the future...Master Dialga needs to come to his senses! We are ready to accept our fate, and help the world see an end to this darkness!"

Dusknoir nodded. "This is the final fight, in which we will all be put to the ultimate test."

"It's what we've been fighting for all this time..." Grovyle said. "Just a little more time...and..." Grovyle trailed off. He looked at his hand.

It was fading...but as quickly as it faded, it faded back into place. He moved it as easily as he always could. The group, without a doubt, had seen it too.

Grovyle clenched his fist. "We don't have much time...Layne and Pyro are doing their part right now. We must do ours."

With that, the Sabeleye grouped together and began to run ahead of Dusknoir, Celebi and Dusknoir. Grovyle looked to his two partners, and said, "Are you all ready?"

"As ready as we ever will be, Grovyle." Celebi said, smiling.

Dusknoir then said, "Let's go...we cannot let your partners in the past down."

* * *

><p>The climb up the mountain was taking a little longer than Grovyle wanted, but he couldn't help it. He was starting to feel the effects of time's change affect his body. Celebi was with him all the way, and so was Dusknoir.<p>

"Celebi..." Grovyle said. "I never thought you'd be caught the way you were."

Celebi blushed and said, "I didn't imagine I'd be caught either, Grovyle...I never suspected that Dialga himself would come after me the way he did."

They were silent a little longer as they climbed when Celebi once again said, "I didn't think you'd be coming back to this world, Grovyle."

"It's a little...complicated..." Grovyle said.

"I was beginning to think you had failed again." she said giggling. Grovyle simply offered the type of smile Layne usually did. A small amused smile. "But I will not deny, Grovyle...I am very happy to be with you now."

Grovyle smiled and said, "I'm glad to see you too."

Dusknoir chuckled and said, "Okay, you two...we need to focus."

"Right..." grovyle said and they resumed their climb. The Sabeleye were still ahead of them, but they would catch up sooner or later...

"By the way Grovyle, I saw your hand fading...I guess...that was a sign that we will disappear soon..."

Grovyle said nothing and Dusknoir nodded. "I figured as much."

"It doesn't matter." Grovyle said. "With what time we have left, all we can do is live life to the fullest within the mount of time we have left." They continued climbing. The peak was nearly in sight.

"My guess is that Dialga's reached the top way before us." Dusknoir said.

But it doesn't make sense to me still." Grovyle said. "Celebi's the only one who can activate a Passage of Time. Why would Dialga flee to a Passage?"

Celebi looked at Grovyle as they reached a ledge. "That's what worries me. No one said he'd seek to use the Passage. For all we know...he could be...destroying it."

"Destroying it?" Grovyle asked. "But...what would that do?"

A Sabeleye ran up to them. "Hurry!" he said. "Dialga has reached the top!"

The three looked at each other. Celebi said, "There's no time to discuss what could happen. We have to stop him!"

The three followed the Sabeleye at their fullest speed. Time was running out. Grovyle was feeling the effects again. He almost lost balance, but managed to keep up with his companions...when Primal Dialga and the rest of the Sabeleye came in sight.

Everyone looked at Dialga. It looked weak, and worn down. It too was probably feeling the effects of time's changing. But upon seeing them, it roared in fury and tried to attack, but barely even managed to do that.

"Careful..." Dusknoir said to them. "We got lucky there. Dialga is likely still in full power. You all right?"

"Yeah!" Celebi said, and the Sabeleye acknowledged as well.

"But, Dialga..." Celebi said. "Is he...in pain?"

Dusknoir said, "With the planet moving again, he will be losing power. With time moving again, this seems to be hurting Master Dialga's darkened heart."

"Celebi!" Grovyle said. "Behind Dialga!"

"The Passage..." she said. The Passage of Time was right there. On top of a stone of some sort.

Dialga roared again, and turned to the Passage, his eyes in a fury.

Dusknoir said quickly, "If the Passage of Time were to be damaged, the results would be disastrous!"

...

Up in the sky, the sun began to show it's first ray of light.

"The sun..." Celebi said.

The wind was beginning to grow stronger as well. "The wind..." Dusknoir said.

Grovyle looked to the east. The sun was rising over an ocean, in motion again. "The sea..." Grovyle said.

Dialga began to fade...

Celebi watched this and said, "Dialga's fading!"

Just then, Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir felt it too. Their bodies were beginning to fade...as were the bodies of the Sabeleye...

Dusknoir said, "History is being distorted!"

"Distorted?" Celebi repeated.

"Our time...is running short." grovyle said as he clenched his fist again.

"What?" Celebi asked. "It's...time?"

"Not yet." Dusknoir said, standing straight. "Until our time comes, we must do all we can to bring Dialga back to his senses!"

"For the future!" the Sabeleye said as one. Grovyle nodded, and said as his fists faded once more back into his view. "Yes...for the future..." He knew that somewhere in the past...Layne and Pyro were perhaps doing the exact same thing. Perhaps they too...were fighting Dialga in it's primal form. _"Layne...Pyro...lend me your strength for this final fight..."_

Dialga roared and charged.

The Sabeleye were the first to charge, and they swarmed Dialga. Dialga roared as they climbed all over his body releasing attack after attack.

Grovyle, Celebi and Dusknoir did not lag at all behind. They too joined in the fight.

"Hear us, Dialga!" Dusknoir shouted. "Stop this madness!"

Grovyle felt a strength in him unlike he had ever felt before. This was it. If they failed here, there was no telling what would happen to Layne and Pyro. If they would be successful, or if Dialga would damage the very fabric of time itself...

Grovyle was thrown off Dialga, along with three other Sabeleye.

Grovyle immediately got back up. He knew they wouldn't really have much of a chance at winning, but...it didn't matter.

Grovyle jumped up and charged up an Energy Ball followed by a Leaf Blade Attack. The attacks impacted with Dialga's head, and he roared in pain, not only of the attacks, but it was obvious that the sunrise that was starting on the horizon was also aiding the pokémon now trying to put an end to Dialga's madness.

Dusknoir and Celebi attacked too, Dusknoir using a powerful Shadow Punch, while Celebi attacked with Magical Leaf. Grovyle joined in their attack once more, and hit with Leaf Blade.

Dialga roared in a fury, and the Sabeleye, Dusknoir, Celebi, and Grovyle all stopped their attacks.

The wind grew stronger...

The light began to approach at a quick rate.

Dialga once again turned to the Passage.

Grovyle looked to Celebi and Dusknoir. "This is it! We cannot let him get to the Passage! Not now!"

"Sabeleye! Dusknoir shouted.

The Sabeleye formed a perimeter around the Passage, blocking Dialga.

Dialga looked at them as if they were nothing but ants staring up at the bird that was about to devour them. Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir joined, and they began to charge an attack.

It was unique.

An attack they probably would never again be able to do even if they wanted. It was almost as if...they were being aided by something else...

_"The actions of the past have saved us all...you cause here is not in vain...finish the fight...with a taste...of my power..."_

Grovyle, Dusknoir, Celebi, and the Sabeleye all looked at each other. They didn't know who's voice that was, but they charged up a beam of some sort and as Dialga roared, the beam fired from their hands...

...

Dialga collapsed to the floor and began to fade again.

He glanced up, roared again...and closed his eyes, unconscious.

The wind blew and the sun began to shine over the land...enveloping them all.

Everyone fell to their knees.

They all began to fade...

"I...I feel so heavy..." Dusknoir said.

"But...we did it..." Celebi said.

"But...what was that?" Dusknoir asked. "That...voice..."

"I...don't know." Grovyle said. "I've...never experienced anything...like that before..."

Grovyle looked up. "Daybreak...our time has come..."

Dusknoir looked at his fading hands, and wept softly...

They looked up to see Dialga growl and moan softly, and suddenly...he faded from view.

"Farewell...Master..." Dusknoir said. But then he was brought down heavily. His hands were starting to fade.

Behind him, the Sabeleye also looked and were saying farewell to each other, and slowly disappearing themselves. Celebi and Grovyle also...were starting to fade. Dusknoir looked over to Grovyle. "Grovyle..."

Grovyle looked over to Dusknoir. "What is it...friend?" he asked.

"Grovyle..." Dusknoir said. "Please...tell me...my life...my spirit. Just now...did it shine?"

Grovyle smiled, and said, "It did more than that, Dusknoir. It shined extraordinarily, and gave the world...hope."

Dusknoir smiled and said, "I am happy...to hear those words...Now...I can leave happily...knowing that because of you, Grovyle...I truly lived..." He grunted as he too began to vanish into the air. "Grovyle...thank you..." And he was gone.

"Dusknoir...farewell..." Grovyle said, as he shed a single tear.

The only ones left on this peak of the mountain now, were Grovyle and Celebi.

Grovyle felt his legs...then he didn't. They came back briefly, but he knew his time was very near.

But...he stood up and walked over to Celebi, and sat down, and picked her up in his arms. "Celebi..." he said. "You doing okay?"

Celebi giggled weakly, and said, "You worry...too much...I'm fine."

The sun rose higher. They both looked to the east and saw the sun start to rise over the dead land. Rocks and chunks of ice that had been floating in the air began to fall to the ground with crashes.

"Celebi...it's the morning sun. Have...you ever seen the sunrise?"

N-No..." she said. "Is...is that it?"

"Yes." Grovyle said softly.

"I...I had no idea..." she said as she began to vanish. "A world in which the sun rises...could be so beautiful...or so warm..."

"I'm glad...you got to see it before...the end..." Grovyle said.

Celebi began to cry, "I'm glad...I got to see it...with you..."

"Shhhh..."Grovyle said softly..."I am glad...too..."

"Goodbye...Grovyle." Celebi said as she began to vanish...

Grovyle felt his body as well begin to vanish as the land began to shake in reaction to time's restoration.

"Goodbye...Celebi..." Grovyle said as he too began to cry...

...

And with that...he and Celebi vanished together.

...

The earthquake worsened. Rocks everywhere that had been floating were falling back to the ground. In some places, these rocks were miles in the sky. The land tore apart in areas. Everywhere, there was destruction. The rugged landscapes that were once desolate wastelands...were once more...introduced to light...

...

And life...started to show...

* * *

><p>END PART VI<p> 


	46. EPILOGUE: Days of Future Passed

EPILOGUE

_"_Cold-hearted orb, that rules the night  
>Removes the colors from our sight<br>Red is gray, and yellow, white  
>But we decide which is right<br>And which is an illusion?  
>Pinprick holes in a colorless sky<br>Let inspired figures of light pass by  
>The mighty light of ten-thousand suns<br>Challenges infinity, and is soon gone  
>Nighttime, to some, a brief interlude<br>To others, the fear of solitude  
>Brave Helios, wake up your steeds<br>Bring the warmth, the countryside needs..."_  
>-The Moody Blues in "The Day Begins"<em>

* * *

><p>A wind blew across the land...<p>

They all felt it...and the warmth of the sun on their back.

Grovyle slowly managed to open his eyes. They were no longer on the mountain. He...Dusknoir...Celebi...the Sabeleye were all on a cliff far from the Frozen Island.

...

This wasn't possible...

Dusknoir got up and looked at his hands, then looked at Grovyle. "W-we're...still here." He smiled and said, "We didn't disappear!"

Grovyle and Celebi and the Sabeleye all got up.

"But why?" Grovyle asked.

"This is true..." Celebi said. "We...didn't disappear..."

Grovyle looked over the sea and said, "I thought for sure that if history was changed, that would be it. So...why this?"

The Sabeleye cheered, and Dusknoir, Celebi, and Grovyle smiled at each other.

Grovyle smiled, and said, "We...we truly are still here."

"This is wonderful!" Celebi said. "I don't know why this is, because I know we disappeared, Grovyle. We...did. But we're still alive! And safe! Isn't this wonderful?"

"Does this mean..." Dusknoir began but said, "We've just witnessed...a miracle. Can we say that?"

_"Technically...no...it wasn't a miracle."_

They all turned, and behind them, in all his majesty, stood Dialga. "Dialga!" grovyle said.

"M-Master!" Dusknoir said.

Dialga ignored them and said, _"For a very long time, I was subject to only darkness, and during that time...the world became filled with chaos..."_

"M-Master Dialga..." Dusknoir said.

Suddenly...another light shone from behind them. Grovyle, Celebi, Dialga, and Dusknoir turned to the light. They were all blinded for a brief moment.

...

Once the light faded, Layne was in front of them, on all fours, clothed in his human body.

He was tensed, but once he opened his eyes...he looked up.

"...Grovyle?"

"Layne..." Grovyle said before running over and giving him a hug of victory. "Layne! You did it!"

Layne was surprised by everything that was happening. "We...did?"

He looked to the sun, and managed a smile. "Yeah...I guess we did."

Lane then looked at his hand, and clenched his fist. "Feels good to be in this body again...I'm not gonna lie."

Celebi flew over and also gave him a hug, "Layne! You did it!"

Layne laughed and said, "Easy...I am kinda sore."

Celebi giggled and flew over to where she was.

Layne then looked to see Dusknoir, the Sabeleye, and Dialga.

"Whoa! Are they cool?"

Grovyle chuckled and said, "Yes...Layne. We owe much to Dusknoir and the Sabeleye for what they have done to help us here, today."

Dialga eyed Layne and said, _"I have not forgotten you...Layne."_

Layne looked to Dialga and said, "I haven't forgotten you either. But..." he looked back down at his hands. "I don't understand...a lot of things."

_"I take responsibility for all that has happened. Now that things have resolved...I will be here to support this new world that you have all brought to us all. The pokémon of the future."_

Layne looked and said, "When we were at Temporal Tower, you said there was an intruder. Did we ever ind out who it was?"

Dialga shook his head. _"I have not been able to find such an intruder. But...I haven't heard from any intruder since time's restoration...now...I must heal the land."_

With that, Dialga gave a roar and the land began to fill with life. What was once dead grass, now shone in a green life, trees that hadn't even had a blossom, for decades, now bloomed as if they had never died. Life was everywhere. It was...wonderful...

"Wow!" Celebi said.

"Th-the land..." Dusknoir said. "Dialga has returned life to the land."

"It's so...beautiful..." Celebi said.

Layne nodded and said, "I never expected Dialga would have such power...I witnessed it myself, but...this is something else..." Layne looked over to Grovyle. "Wonder how the Union's reacting right now..."

Grovyle smiled and said, "I can wonder myself."

Celebi said, "We should report to them soon! They will need to hear from us!"

Layne remembered the Union and all they had done in certain areas to ensure their safety. Layne remembered the sacrifice of Electabuzz. He hadn't heard from him since...he didn't know if he escaped or was dead or imprisoned, but...either way, he was sure Electabuzz would be happy.

Dusknoir looked up and said, "But Master Dialga, I am still confused."

Grovyle stepped up and said, "Dialga...we disappeared...all of us. We must know...how are we still here? Was it perhaps...something you did?"

Dialga shook his head. _"No. It was not me...I cannot prevent creatures from disappearing from existence due to historical changes. We...have all been spared...by something else...a being of greater power."_

Layne never did think too much of a greater being in his life. He didn't know if a pokémon could take that place, but he wouldn't put it past him to see a powerful pokémon give them all a life like this. Layne perhaps...would look into life as far as...faith was concerned...who knew...

Layne smiled and looked to the ocean. Grovyle walked to his side. Layne simply said, "Magnificent, isn't it..."

"Indeed it is, Layne...you were right. The ocean is indeed full of life."

Celebi joined him and said, "I never knew how nice it would look against the sun."

Layne chuckled, and said, "I've always enjoyed it...and I'm glad you both have gotten the chance to see the one thing, that perhaps kept me going in life."

Then two pokémon appeared beside Dialga, and they got everyone's attention. Palkia and Giratina stood beside Dialga.

Palkia looked at Layne and said, _"The job is done...Layne. Though we all had our doubts at one point in time, I know we chose right in choosing you to help us, Layne."_

Giratina nodded, _"I am impressed by all you did both as a pokémon and a human, Layne. Most impressive."_

Dialga looked at both the pokémon and said to them, _"I am surprised you two cooperated with each other as well as you did..."_

_"You're not the only one..."_ Giratina said.

_"However,"_ Palkia said. _"We could not stand by as the world suffered. We are glad that things are the way they should be now..."_

Layne looked to them and said, remembering that they didn't always get along together. "So...are you guys like...gonna get along with each other now? Or..."

_"Our rivalries...will probably forever remain, Layne."_ Palkia said. _"But needless to say, your actions, will not easily be forgotten by any of us, and we will because of you...look at each other with a much better understanding..."_

Layne smiled and said, "Guess that works..."

Dialga spoke up, _"Speaking of which...I must express my gratitude to you...Layne. What you've done...I am truly grateful"_

Layne smiled to Dialga but then said, "It wasn't just me. The day I was sent here, I was nearly taken out by the Sabeleye. If I hadn't run into Grovyle...right then and there. There wouldn't be a hope in hell that I would be standing here right now."

Dialga eyed everyone, and said, _"Of course, I must express my gratitude to t hem as well, for returning from the past and doing what they did here...to buy you the time required in order for you to complete the mission in the past."_

Layne looked over to Grovyle and Celebi, and rose his eyebrows. "Been busy, have you?"

Grovyle and Celebi chuckled a bit at that.

Layne then returned his attention to Dialga and resume what he was saying. "It goes beyond Grovyle as well. Grovyle helped me find the strength to do what I came to do. But his partner, Celebi also helped me find the spirit to keep hope in our mission."

"Celebi, did that to more than just you, Layne." Grovyle said. "I owe her...a lot."

Layne smiled to Celebi, and said..."Tell him how you feel."

Celebi winked and said, "You missed out already."

Layne chuckled and resumed where he was. "Upon going to the past...the Guild's passion in which I lived, helped me strive to live to find out more than the mystery of time. Even Dusknoir..." he said, much to Dusknoir's surprise, "Even he gave me hope, for I had not remembered much about who I was. Even if he did pull what he did...Dusknoir...thank you for showing me what you knew about me...and I hope we can look to each other now...as friends."

Dusknoir smiled and said, "I hope so as well."

Dialga looked to Layne and said, _"It goes beyond that too, doesn't it? Your partner..."_

Layne closed his eyes. "Pyro. His heart was one hell of a ride. The journey that we went on was indeed life changing..." He closed his eyes, thinking of Pyro...and the Guild. "What happened...after I disappeared?"

Dialga looked to Layne and said, _"Layne honored you final wishes and indeed retold the story of what had taken place at Temporal Tower. He also kept exploring, however, it was heavy on his heart, Layne. He felt a very special kinship with you, and he ended up quitting the guild, after about eight months."_

Layne sighed and closed his eyes as Dialga showed him through telepathy the events that took place at the guild after their final adventure. There were indeed hardships. Hardships that involved Pyro leaving dinner early...not being able to complete certain explorations, not getting picked for the expedition, and even one where he and Autumn got into an argument...

Layne sighed. "Pyro..."

Grovyle saw Layne's reaction and looked to the three pokémon that stood before him now. "Palkia, Giratina, Dialga...is it possible to send him back?"

Layne opened his eyes and looked to Grovyle. "What do you mean, Grovyle?"

Grovyle put a hand on Layne's arm. He would had put it on his shoulder, but Layne stood taller than Grovyle. "Layne, our mission is complete. Without you, I doubt we'd ever see it complete. Things of the world will slowly go back to normal, but...some things will not go back to normal so quickly."

"So what's this about sending me back?" Layne asked. "We're not done here."

"We're not, but I think I can say, you are." Grovyle said. "The past itself will need healing too. And I think the Guild and Pyro will need you to see this go through smoothly."

Dialga spoke, _"It is indeed possible to send him back."_

Palkia then said, _"We will even send him back as he was..."_

Layne looked to Palkia and said, "So, my transformation into that...Buizel. You did that?"

Giratina spoke and said, _"It was one final gift to you Layne before you entered the past. Palkia and I combined our power to give you a better chance of defense and completing your mission. I hope you understand."_

Layne chuckled and said, "I understand. I didn't mind at all, to be honest. Just wish I didn't get struck with amnesia before I woke up the next morning." Layne then looked to Grovyle and said, "I understand what you are all saying. But...you do realize that if I was to be sent back, the chances of us seeing each other again..."

"I know." Grovyle said. "I'd greatly miss you Layne, but...you've established life in that world. And I think you'll benefit and help the most in the past. I know that parting with you will be a hard part on us all, but, it is for the best."

There was a moment, before Layne smiled and said, "Then, if that's the way we're all thinking...then I will return to the past."

Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia nodded. Dialga said, _"Are you ready?"_

"Not yet." Layne said. "Just a few things I have to do first."

Layne then approached the Sabeleye and Dusknoir and said, "Dusknoir, though a good amount of our time was spent as enemies, I am glad we are on good terms. perhaps it's too soon for a farewell here."

Dusknoir chuckled and said, "It's been fun, Layne. Perhaps we'll meet again."

Layne chuckled to that and then went to Celebi, and said, "Celebi...you'll take care of Grovyle, right?"

"Layne!" Celebi said, smiling. "I'll do much more than that."

"I'm sure you will." Layne said. "Thank you...for doing all you have done for me, Celebi. I will not forget you."

"Layne...no one likes these sad goodbyes!" Celebi said, showing a bit of tears. Layne chuckled and shook his head. He never knew Celebi to cry.

Finally he went to Grovyle and they looked at each other for a while. "Grovyle..." Layne said.

The sun beat on his face and the morning wind made the waves on the beach below grow in size.

"I don't know what I ever would have done if I never met you, Grovyle."

"The same goes for you, Layne. I owe so much to you..."

Layne shook his head and repeated what they normally said, "You owe me nothing..."

Grovyle chuckled and extended his hand, much to Layne's surprise. Layne then smiled and embraced the hand, and shook it. This was the greeting he had tried first to introduce himself with Grovyle upon meeting him. Grovyle, had not known about it, so it was surprising to see him now doing it so well. "Take care of yourself, Layne." Grovyle said.

"Always have, always will."

Layne then stepped back and looked to the three pokémon waiting on him. Layne nodded, and said, "I'm ready."

With that, the eyes specifically of Palkia and Dialga began to glow. Dialga spoke. _"Since you left Temporal Tower with Pyro, Layne, I have felt the sorrow of Pyro because of your disappearance. I never did express my gratitude to Pyro for all you did with him to help Temporal Tower survive it's collapse. I hope...that with your return to the past, my gratitude will be shown, and that you alongside Pyro and the guild, continue to work to make the world a much more peaceful place."_

Layne looked to Dialga and said, "You have my word. We won't let you down."

Giratina's eyes began to glow as well. Layne began to feel his body materialize, and start to disappear. Not erased, but just transporting. He also looked down at his hand, which was slowly starting to transform, back into the paw of a Buizel. He chuckled and simply thought to himself, how he'd miss his human body, but would give it up to be with his friends again.

He looked to Grovyle and Celebi one more time and said, "Godspeed to you all..." And he was gone.

Grovyle felt a tear go down his eye. "Godspeed...Layne."

* * *

><p>(Six Months After the Restoration of Time)<p>

* * *

><p>Pyro let it all out. The memories of Layne were too much to bear anymore. He thought he could be strong on his own...and he was trying, but, but he simply could no longer do it. It was only a matter of time before he could no longer do it.<p>

Bidoof could only imagine what Pyro had been feeling these past six months. Months without his partner. It had not just been hard on Pyro, but hard on the rest of the Guild as well. Bidoof had looked to Layne and Pyro as a team. Without Layne in Hydro Pyro...there just wasn't the same team that helped lift the fog at Fogbound Lake, escaped the world of the future, and restored time for the world. It wasn't just him either. Autumn had taken it pretty hard when she found out Layne was gone.

For about a week, she wasn't the same explorer that was cheerful and dedicated to her work as an explorer. It was safe to say that she however, recovered rather quickly, and began to explore harder than ever. Bidoof remembered one day she even asked Pyro if he wanted to go exploring with her. Bidoof remembered the argument that followed. He wasn't too sure on how it started, but the guild was silent that night at dinner. But thankfully, they did come back on good terms the next day.

Bidoof almost wanted to say that Pyro was starting to let go of everything. Not completely of course, but at least, where he wouldn't let Layne's disappearance hinder his exploration. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Suddenly, while Bidoof pondered these things, a light started to shine behind Pyro, a few feet away. Bidoof was blinded for a brief moment. Pyro didn't seem to notice what was going on. Once Bidoof opened his eyes...Layne was standing there.

Layne! He was standing right there! He fell to his knees, almost as if temporarily weakened.

Bidoof finally managed to blurt out, "Pyro! B-Behind you!"

Pyro finally stood...and looked.

Layne and Pyro met eyes.

There was a moment of them just looking at each other. Then Layne managed to let a small smile form on his face.

"Layne?"

"Hey, Pyro..."

Pyro shed a few more tears...not of sadness, but overwhelming joy and ran to his partner who had been gone for six months. "Layne!" He tripped a few feet short of Layne and Layne helped him up, "Easy, Pyro..."

"Layne...I've missed you so much."

"I know, Pyro...I know..." Layne said, giving his friend a comforting hug. Bidoof also ran over. "Layne! How is this possible?"

Layne chuckled, and said, "I'm not too sure myself, but..." he stared off to the ocean and the sky, in which was filled with the bubbles of the Krabby. Layne smiled to himself. It was ironic to him. He and Pyro met on a day like this, now he was returning on this day. "What I do know is, that I'm here to stay now."

Pyro was overjoyed to hear this, "Layne! Don't ever leave, again!" And he once again, hugged his long lost partner.

Layne collapsed a bit on the sand. He chuckled, "Easy, partner. I think I need to get used to the strength of this body again..."

Pyro and Bidoof helped him up. Pyro looked over the ocean. "What about the others?"

"Grovyle and them?" Layne asked. "They will all work together in the future. Grovyle, Celebi, even Dusknoir and his Sabeleye, Pyro. All will work to make the future a better place. I wish you could have seen the start of it all. And as for me, I am here to help make this world, a better place to be."

Once again Pyro shed tears of joy and hugged Layne. "Oh, Layne..."

Layne patted Pyro's back as he was hugged again and said, "Pyro, thanks for remaining as strong as you did while I was away..."

Bidoof lit up, "Golly! We cannot stay here! The guild has to know! They will all be thrilled to know you're alive!"

Layne smiled and said, "Then we better get there before the gate closes." Layne began to walk with his two guild friends back to the guild, but stumbled. "You okay?" Pyro asked.

Layne smiled and said, "Yeah. Like I said, I think I just gotta get used to the body of this Buizel again."

"Need some help?" Bidoof asked.

"That would be nice," Layne said. And with that, they helped Layne on the walk, back to the guild.

* * *

><p>Grovyle and Celebi stood before the council. What would have been a room of darkness, was now a room of light. The council members all looked down at Grovyle and Celebi, with faces of happiness and appreciation.<p>

Prospero smiled and said, "Your actions here and in the past have granted us all a world of life and free of the perpetual darkness. Grovyle, Celebi, we cannot thank you enough."

Grovyle nodded and said, "We are grateful to hear such words, Prospero."

One of the council members looked around and asked, "Where is the human companion?"

Celebi answered, "Layne is in the past. He has decided to stay and help shape the world in a better place there."

"Are we sure, he will not damage the fabric of time as we know?" Prospero asked.

Grovyle said, "Palkia, Giratina, and Dialga are the ones who would be to ask that. They sent him back after we all finished what we had done to prevent Dialga from damaging the fabric of time, and after we ensured that the mission of the past, was complete."

Then a familiar laugh entered the room. Grovyle turned to see Electabuzz...the Fist standing there, wounded from his last battle, but smiling. "Grovyle, I never knew you had such talent in you."

Grovyle smiled at that and replied, "It's good to know you're okay, Electabuzz."

"It's better to know that everything worked out in the end." Electabuzz said. "I'm sorry I ever doubted your ability to complete such a mission with such amazing results."

"You weren't the first one." Grovyle said. "And you may not be the last. Our work is not done. We all have agreed to work together to make the world a more peaceful place. Layne will do his part in the past. We need to do our part here."

Prospero smiled and said, "Then we will do what we can. The union is in debt to you all, Grovyle, Celebi, and Layne. Our main cause has finally been completed. Now...a new cause is here. We will see it completed as well..."

* * *

><p>Layne, Pyro and Bidoof walked up the stairs to the guild. Layne looked up and smiled as the tent came into view. The two flaming pyres on each side of the entrance burned in glory. The gate had not yet closed, and Layne stared at the hole with the grating covering it. He knew the hole well.<p>

Below the grating, Diglett awaited a visitor, which he would expertly identify by looking at the footprint. Layne stared at the hole.

"What's wrong Layne?"

"Remember when we first came back from the future, Pyro?" Layne asked. "You were filled with anxiety and anticipation because of how long we were gone. Now...how long has it been?"

Bidoof said, "Six months."

"Six months? Mother of Mercy. The anxiety just rose even more." Layne said smiling.

"Only one way to get rid of it." Pyro said.

Layne smiled and said, "Easy for you to say." But none the less, he put his foot on the grating.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Diglett's voice once again rose from beneath the grid.

"Okay, Diglett! Whose footprint is it?" Loudred asked.

"The footprint...foot...oh my..."

"Diglett?" Loudred asked. "DIGLETT! Come on! Focus!"

"It...it can't be..." Diglett managed to say.

Layne smiled and said, "Diglett...we're hungry up here. You guys haven't started dinner yet, have you?"

"It is!" Diglett shouted. "Loudred, it's Layne!"

"LAYNE?"

Layne took his foot off the grating and looked back to Pyro and Bidoof. With a smile.

"Layne...welcome home." Pyro said.

"It's good to be home..." Layne said.

The news down below of course quickly spread. The first one up was Diglett who popped up in front of the entrance. Upon seeing Layne, his heart skipped a beat. "You really are here!"

Following up the ladder, were Loudred, Sunflora, Corphish and Chimeco."

"Oh my gosh! Layne you're alive!"

"I CAN'T believe it!"

"Hey, hey! Layne!"

More guild members came out, some Layne didn't recognize, and could only guess that they were new guild recruits. It would seem to be the likely reason since they all had looks of wonder as to who he was, and why the senior guild members were so happy.

Chatot flew up and was followed by Wigglytuff. Layne was happy to see Chatot was looking much better after what had happened in Brine Cave six months back. Wigglytuff smiled and said, "Well, Layne. It's nice to see you back home with us."

"Guildmaster..." Layne said straightening out. "I am here to stay."

"Then, I proudly welcome you back to the Wigglytuff Guild, as member of Team Hydro Pyro."

Layne smiled and looked to the new recruits that were off to the side, and said, "I can see things have changed."

Wigglytuff smiled and said, "Indeed, new recruits have come while you were away, Layne. All have heard your story of Temporal Tower, and are probably wondering how you are here."

Layne crossed his arms and popped his neck.. It felt like ages since he last did that. "Well...I'm sure I'll get to know them all, very well."

"You're late!" a familiar voice said. Layne smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't need to guess who that was.

And he didn't know how to reply other than, "Sorry." as he turned around to see Autumn in the entrance, with a look on her face which expressed happiness, but also slight frustration.

Layne half expected her to give him some rant like the old days, but her joy suddenly flooded her face and she said, "Hi, Layne."

Layne returned the smile and said, "Hey, you."

She then ran to him and tackled him to the ground and planted a kiss to his mouth. Layne sat up with her as the guild started to laugh. "I guess I owed you one of those." Layne said.

"Yeah, you did." Autumn said.

"This calls for a much needed CELEBRATION!" Loudred said. "Oh my gosh! That sounds fun!" Sunflora shouted.

Autumn helped Layne up and Layne said, "Doesn't sound at all like a bad idea. It's great to be back..."

With that, the guild all returned back to the interior of the tent for a dinner they would not soon forget. Layne went in with Pyro, Autumn, and Bidoof at his side. Just like old times...only a new adventure he knew...was going to start tomorrow...

* * *

><p><em>"Breathe deep, the gathering gloom<br>Watch lights fade from every room  
>Bed-sitter people look back and lament<br>Another day's useless energy spent  
>Impassioned lovers wrestle as one<br>Lonely man cries for love and has none  
>New mother picks up and suckles her son<br>Senior citizens wish they were young  
>Cold-hearted orb, that rules the night<br>Removes the colors from our sight  
>Red is gray, and yellow, white<br>But we decide which is right  
>And which is an illusion...?"<br>-The Moody Blues in "Nights in White Satin"_

END_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Final Notes and Acknowledgments:<p>

I am proud to say for the most part, this story is done. What a ride it's been. It's hard to say that I started this in June! Feels a bit longer in a way, yet in the same way, it doesn't feel that long at all. Am I satisfied with the finished product? Perhaps. Perhaps not. I am not labeling it as complete right now, mainly because I will be re-reading each chapter, one by one, until I fish out and correct each little grammar mistake, and perhaps adding a little more to areas I think could use more story or juice in the plot. Typing this on TextEdit really wasn't that helpful in areas like that(if anyone knows a good site or free proofreading application for a Macintosh, I'd appreciate some help there, so I can put my mind to rest). But, the story for the most part is done! So let us rejoice.

I am proud to say this is actually my first complete full story I've written here. You, the readers, have made it my most popular fic, (behind unfinished stories, like Into the Storm and Metalliklok), and I am proud it got at least the little recognition it now has. I will admit, that in the beginning, when the only review I had gotten, was Chapter 5's review, I was a bit shaky on whether or not this would be successful. Well, now we stand forty chapters later. I have no regrets. Glad to say that too. I'm glad each and every one of you has enjoyed it.

Now I have received a few questions from some of you along the lines of, "What now?"

Let me tell you. I will say this. The story isn't done. My current plans however, revolving around any sequels or stories similar to this, are going to be thought out first. My one idea I'm leaning towards right now is a possible collection of short stories, involving the Guild members in the months during and after Time's Restoration. I'm experimenting on ways to accomplish this. But right now...not too sure how it will all work out.

Know that I do not intend on closing the book of Layne quite yet. Because there are a few plot ideas that could just turn up being stories of their own if I manage to do them right.

But for now, I thank you for all the support you gave me on Through the Never. I had fun writing it, and reading such wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing. Keep reading. And hopefully, we'll be hearing from Layne, Pyro, Autumn, and the rest of the guild...very soon.

Sincere Regards,

-Travis Linton (SamuraiMaster)


End file.
